Remise en question
by FishWilliam
Summary: Lizzie fait un cauchemar au sujet de Jane lors d'un bal dans la bonne société. Sa nature réservée est visiblement prise pour de l'orgueil, ce qui la choque profondément. Elle se rend compte que Mr Darcy est exactement comme Jane et qu'elle ne peut lui reprocher cela sans passer pour une hypocrite. Se réveillant, elle décide de réparer tout ce qui va mal, quitte à blesser autrui.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

\- Alors, Sanders, que pensez-vous de Jane Bennet ? Elle est ravissante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute, oui. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est très orgueilleuse aussi. Avez-vous vu sa façon de se comporter ? Elle sourit à tout le monde, mais ne montre aucun intérêt particulier à qui que ce soit. Elle ne doit pas nous juger digne de son intérêt.

\- Dans ce cas, elle risque d'être déçue. Sa beauté ne suffira pas à attirer un prétendant sérieux, surtout si elle les rebute par son attitude. Je l'aurai cru trop gentille pour faire preuve d'un tel dédain envers autrui. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne l'ai jamais entendue dire du mal de qui que ce soit, contrairement aux autres dames. Beaucoup de jeunes filles célibataires sont jalouses d'elle.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait très surprise de l'apprendre. Elle n'en comprendrait sûrement pas la raison.

\- Ce n'est pas comme sa sœur. Elle, elle est intelligente et ne cherche pas à le cacher. Elle ne se soucie pas de savoir qu'elle humilie certains messieurs en leur démontrant leur propre sottise. Je crois même qu'elle prend un grand plaisir à se moquer d'eux.

\- Avez-vous remarqué Darcy ? Il ne la quitte quasiment jamais des yeux. Et il l'invite à danser à chaque bal.

\- Miss Elisabeth n'a pas l'air heureuse de ce fait.

\- J'ai l'impression que son intelligence a un défaut car elle ne semble pas comprendre ce qui est évident pour tout le monde. Darcy a décidé de la courtiser.

\- Oui. Et miss Bingley et ses pareilles sont folles de rage à cette idée. Avez-vous vu de quelle manière la première dénigre miss Elisabeth.

\- Oh ! Nous n'avons rien à craindre. Elle est parfaitement capable de se défendre. L'avez-vous entendue, l'autre jour, se moquer de la couleur de sa robe en lui disant qu'elle ignorait que c'était l'époque du Carnaval. Miss Bingley est devenu presque aussi orange que sa robe.

\- Il est évident qu'elle a les goûts vulgaires d'une parvenue et qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Sait-elle que sans l'influence de Darcy, plus personne ne l'inviterait.

\- Je crois qu'elle est trop imbue de son importance pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Eh bien, elle a au moins découvert, que, pour Mr Darcy, elle ne signifie rien du tout. Ce qui doit être très humiliant pour elle.

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'intéressant.

\- En effet. Miss Bennet est peut-être orgueilleuse, mais elle, au moins, ne calomnie pas les autres.

\- Et elle ne cherche pas à manipuler ses admirateurs pour s'assurer de son pouvoir sur eux.

Il y eut un bref silence.

\- Savez-vous à quoi je pense. Je crois que miss Bennet est peut-être tout simplement timide. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne montre pas ses sentiments en public et qu'elle se montre polie envers tout le monde sans faire de favoritisme. De toute évidence, elle ne veut pas faire croire à un homme qu'elle éprouve quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

\- Surtout à un homme dont elle ne connaît pas les intentions. Ce serait un véritable miracle si toutes nos jeunes filles agissaient ainsi.

\- Oui, mais il ne faut pas rêver. Savez-vous ce que je crois ? Je pense qu'elle a une préférence pour Bingley, même si elle ne le montre pas ouvertement.

\- Mais si elle ne l'encourage pas un peu, elle risque de le voir se détourner d'elle.

\- Hélas, oui. Et vous pouvez compter sur ses sœurs pour le détourner d'elle.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il l'écouterait, à moins que Darcy ne soit du même avis.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il prendra le risque de voir miss Elisabeth lui tourner le dos s'il contribue à blesser sa sœur.

\- Non. Je pense qu'il pourrait s'arranger pour découvrir ses sentiments afin d'éviter une déception à son ami.

\- Miss Bingley sera furieuse. Elle a sans doute compris que Darcy était perdu pour lui. Avez-vous remarqué qu'elle cherche déjà un remplaçant parmi les plus beaux partis ?

\- Oui. C'est assez drôle de la voir se faire dédaigner par eux.

\- Je plains le malheureux qui aura le courage de l'épouser.

\- Moi aussi. En ce qui concerne Darcy, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se soit rendu compte que miss Elisabeth ne le porte guère dans son cœur.

\- Il est tellement habitué à voir les jeunes femmes célibataires lui courir après, qu'il n'imagine pas que l'une d'elles pourrait le dédaigner.

\- Il pourrait avoir une surprise.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que miss Elisabeth pourrait repousser Darcy.

\- Elle en est tout à fait capable. Pauvre Darcy. Il ne se rend pas compte que son attitude froide et dédaigneuse repousse les gens.

\- Mais il n'est pas ainsi avec elle.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris. Sans doute leur première rencontre ne s'est pas très bien passé. Bingley m'a dit qu'il avait insulté miss Elisabeth la première fois qu'il l'a vue. Il l'a jugée tolérable, mais pas assez belle pour le tenter.

\- Il est évident qu'il a changé d'avis.

\- Sans doute. Mais miss Elisabeth l'ignore. De toute évidence, elle doit croire qu'il s'adonne à une sorte de jeu.

\- Je dois danser le prochain ensemble avec elle. Je pense que je vais lui dire quelques mots en faveur de Darcy.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne.

\- Si sa sœur est timide, comme je le soupçonne, elle ne pourra pas nier le fait qu'un homme pourrait en souffrir mais ne pas réagir de la même manière. Darcy est un homme honorable. Il mérite d'être heureux et, pour vous dire la vérité, je crois que miss Elisabeth est exactement la femme qu'il lui faut. Sa nature enjouée l'aidera à devenir un peu moins sérieux. Il est trop austère pour son âge.

\- Il faut le comprendre. Il a de lourdes responsabilités. Nous avons de la chance d'avoir encore nos pères. Lui doit s'occuper de son domaine et veiller sur l'éducation de sa jeune sœur.

\- C'est un lourd fardeau, en effet.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier toutes les mères de famille qui cherchent à attirer son attention sur leurs filles.

\- Oui. Et lady Catherine de Bourgh qui prétend qu'il est promis à la sienne. C'est à mourir de rire.

\- Il y a autre chose. Savez-vous que je l'ai entendue parler de Wickham avec sa sœur, l'autre jour ? En m'excusant de mon indiscrétion, je l'ai interrogée. Le gredin s'est permis de calomnier Darcy dès qu'il a eu le dos tourné, ce qui montre sa lâcheté. Croit-il réellement que Darcy supportera cela très longtemps ?

\- Ce gredin aurait dû être envoyé en prison depuis longtemps. Il n'a ni honneur ni principes. Il vole les commerçants, ne paye même pas ses dettes de jeu et déshonore les jeunes filles.

\- Miss Elisabeth devrait prendre garde. Elle a des sœurs plus jeunes qu'elle dont deux qui sont fascinées par les hommes en uniforme. Or, Wickham s'est engagé dans la milice, ce qui lui facilite ses projets de séduction. Si Darcy a des intentions sérieuses envers miss Elisabeth, il se pourrait que Wickham cherche à en tirer un profit.

\- En épousant l'une des cadettes, peut-être ?

\- Sans doute. A moins qu'il ne préfère gâcher les projets de Darcy en déshonorant l'une d'elles.

\- Je crois qu'il ne peut pas supporter le fait de n'être que le fils d'un intendant. Quand je pense qu'il a eu la présomption de croire que le père de Darcy allait lui léguer tout ses biens au mépris des droits de son fils !

\- C'était vraiment prétentieux de sa part. Darcy a eu raison de le remettre à sa place.

\- Mais il a juré de se venger de cette humiliation.

\- Oui. C'est une chance que je me sois rendu à Ramsgate et que j'ai vu ce gredin en compagnie de miss Darcy. Ses intentions étaient évidentes.

\- Il vaut mieux éviter d'en parler. Il ne faudrait pas nuire à la réputation de miss Darcy.

\- Oh, elle ne risque rien. Elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois avant que je ne les voient. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour que Wickham puisse jouer son jeu de séduction. Comme Darcy a été immédiatement averti, il n'y a rien à craindre. Bien sûr, la gouvernante est à blâmer, mais Darcy s'est débarrassé d'elle. Je doute fort qu'elle dise un mot sur le sujet. Sinon, elle risquerait de le payer cher.

\- Eh bien, miss Bennet devrait être prévenue du danger que représente Wickham.

\- Je l'ai fait. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais à son sujet. Elle avait l'air incrédule. Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait cru tout ce qu'il lui racontait sans autre preuve que sa parole. Et naturellement, il a dit uniquement du mal de Darcy. Je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que Wickham n'était pas digne de confiance et que ses sœurs pourraient être en danger en sa présence. Elle a promis d'avertir qui de droit.

\- Wickham sera furieux.

\- Peut importe ! Il ne pourra pas accuser Darcy. Je pense qu'un long séjour en prison le remettra à sa place.

\- Tant mieux. Il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite !

?

Elisabeth Bennet se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle, effarée, se demandant où elle se trouvait. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, à Longbourn.

Quel rêve étrange ! Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il s'était imposé à son esprit. Tout cela lui paraissait imposable !

L'idée que Mr Darcy pourrait la courtiser était risible. Pourtant, elle devait se rappeler les paroles de Charlotte. Elle était certaine que Mr Darcy l'admirait. Elle-même pensait qu'il la méprisait. Cependant, elle ne possédait aucun argument pour le justifier. Certes, il l'avait dédaignée au bal de Meryton, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il avait dit clairement son peu de goût pour la danse. Et la grossièreté dont sa mère avait fait preuve en lui adressant la parole sans lui avoir été présentée et cela, dans le seul but de le convaincre de l'inviter à danser, n'avait pas dû contribuer à lui donner une bonne opinion d'elle.

Et peu de temps après, Mr Bingley avait tenté de le convaincre d'inviter la même jeune femme. Elle aurait dû se sentir humiliée par ce fait. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait mal jugé Mr Darcy lorsqu'il avait refusé. Après tout, si elle avait été blessée, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter une conversation privée. Elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait.

Elle réfléchit un long moment et se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée très polie elle-même.

A part lors du bal, il s'était toujours montré polie avec elle chaque fois qu'ils avaient conversé. C'était elle qui s'était montré discourtoise en se montrant à peine polie à son égard. Et comme il devait ignorer qu'elle avait entendu sa remarque désobligeante, il ne devait sans doute pas comprendre la raison de son attitude. A moins qu'il ne l'interprète de travers. C'était tout à fait plausible.

Mr Darcy était-il réellement timide ? Elle se souvint des paroles de Charlotte le lendemain du bal, sur le fait que Mr Darcy était tout à fait agréable en présence de ses intimes. Ce n'était pas impossible. Sur le moment, elle avait trouvé cela absurde. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Mr Darcy était un étranger pour elle. Elle ne savait rien de lui.

Elle se rappela aussi la réaction des matrones lorsque Mr Bingley et ses compagnons étaient entrés dans la salle de bal. Il y avait eu des chuchotements sur leur fortune. Sa mère elle-même avait clamé le montant des revenus de Mr Darcy en croyant chuchoter alors que tous ceux qui l'entouraient l'avaient probablement entendue. Et Mr Darcy était tout près d'elles. Elle avait vu le dégoût dans son regard mais, sur le moment, n'y avait pas prêté attention. Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi sotte ?

Elle comprenait qu'il puisse se sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver au milieu de gens assez présomptueux pour croire qu'un homme de son rang pourrait s'intéresser à leurs filles. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la véritable raison du ressentiment de sa mère : le dédain de Mr Darcy pour l'une de ses filles.

Lizzie était certaine que si elle avait eu la moindre chance d'attirer son attention sur une de ses filles, elle aurait fait en sorte qu'il porte son choix sur Lydia. Elle était complètement aveugle à ses défauts. L'idée que Mr Darcy puisse s'intéresser à une fille de quinze ans, sans éducation, mal élevée, totalement ignorante des bonnes manières, était risible. Mais elle savait que sa mère serait incapable de comprendre une telle chose. Elle était dépitée de son dédain pour ses filles et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se montrait grossière avec lui. Elle allait devoir la mettre en garde. Si elle offensait Mr Darcy, celui-ci serait bien capable d'user de son influence pour convaincre Mr Bingley de s'en aller et cela ruinerait complètement son projet de le marier à Jane. Oui. Il valait mieux qu'elle lui fasse peur en lui faisant comprendre que son attitude pourrait leur coûter cher. Si, en plus, elle pouvait l'obliger à mieux surveiller le comportement de Kitty et de Lydia, ce serait encore mieux. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet.

Elle devait réfléchir aussi à d'autres parties de son rêve. Il y avait celle qui concernait Mr Wickham. Les deux hommes qui parlaient avaient clairement dit qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Sa première réaction était de rejeter un tel argument. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans faire preuve de malhonnêteté. Elle ne savait rien de Mr Wickham en dehors de ce qu'il avait dit lui-même. Elle se rendit brusquement compte de l'inconvenance qu'il y avait à ce qu'in parfait étranger se permette de parler de ses affaires personnelles à une inconnue qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

Puis, elle se souvint qu'il avait affirmer qu'il ne fuirait pas devant Mr Darcy, que si sa présence le dérangeait, il n'avait qu'à s'en aller lui-même.

Et il y avait autre chose. Mr Wickham avait affirmé qu'il ne dénoncerait pas Mr Darcy par respect pour la mémoire de son parrain. Pourtant, à peine avait-il quitté la région qu'il s'était empressé de répandre l'histoire dans toute la ville. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir cette contradiction ? Elle s'était vraiment montrée complètement stupide !

Tout le monde semblait penser qu'il fallait plaindre Mr Wickham à cause de ses malheurs. Cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'il était choquant qu'un homme qui prétendait avoir une vocation pour l'église se permette d'en calomnier un autre publiquement dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'un gentleman, et encore moins d'un homme d'église. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait fait au cours des cinq dernières années. Pour se retrouver seulement maintenant dans la milice, c'était assez bizarre.

Elle se rappela brusquement les paroles de Mr Darcy. Il avait dit que Mr Wickham était doué pour se faire des amis, mais pas pour les garder. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il vouloir dire ? Serait-ce en rapport avec le caractère de Mr Wickham ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Et il y avait les paroles de Mr Denny. Il avait dit clairement que Mr Wickham n'était pas venu au bal dans le but d'éviter Mr Darcy. Et il l'avait confirmé, le lendemain en prétendant qu'il craignait un éclat de la part de Mr Darcy. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille lors d'un bal donné par un ami, en présence de nombreux invités ? C'était impensable ! Après tout, s'il avait voulu provoquer un scandale, il aurait pu le faire lors de leur rencontre dans la rue de Meryton. Mais non. Il l'avait à peine salué avant de faire demi-tour. Mr Wickham ne cherchait-il pas à cacher sa propre lâcheté ? Aurait-il, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tenté de nuire à un membre de la famille de Mr Darcy ? Cela pourrait expliquer le ressentiment de ce dernier à son encontre.

Et il y avait cette histoire de cure. Elle se demanda s'il était réellement possible de ne pas respecter le contenu d'un testament. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, cela lui paraissait douteux. Il y avait probablement d'autres personnes qui en connaissaient l'existence. Et il était peu probable que Mr Darcy puisse réellement ne pas tenir compte de son contenu. En fait, le legs de la cure dépendait de la façon dont il avait été fait. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si Mr Wickham avait été ordonné. Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi Mr Darcy avait refusé de lui octroyé la cure. Il aurait pris l'argent sans les responsabilités qui vont avec, ce qui aurait été malhonnête. Donc, il devait y avoir d'autres raisons à ce refus. Peut-être que c'était Mr Wickham lui-même qui avait refusé la cure et qu'il avait reçu de l'argent à la place. Dans ce cas, il ne pouvait faire valoir le moindre droit.

Elle se souvint brusquement que, dans son rêve, les deux hommes avaient mentionné un événement concernant la sœur de Mr Darcy. Elle en fut profondément indignée lorsqu'elle comprit ce que cela signifiait. De toute évidence, Mr Wickham avait l'intention de séduire miss Darcy et peut-être de la convaincre de fuguer. Cela lui aurait permis, non seulement de s'approprier sa dot qui devait être considérable, mais aussi de se venger de Mr Darcy en lui faisant du mal. Quel homme méprisable !

Avait-il réellement agi ainsi ? Il avait été question de Ramsgate. Miss Darcy avait dû s'y rendre pendant l'été. Mr Wickham s'y était-il rendu dans le but de piéger miss Darcy avec la complicité de la gouvernante et Mr Darcy était-il arrivé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sauvant sa sœur d'un mariage malheureux ? Si cet événement avait eu lieu récemment, il n'était pas surprenant que Mr Darcy ne soit pas heureux de se retrouver à un bal en compagnie d'inconnus tout juste capables de spéculer sur sa fortune et son domaine.

Si un tel événement s'était réellement produit, alors elle pouvait comprendre qu'il devait encore se sentir bouleversé par cet événement.

Pas étonnant qu'il était de mauvaise humeur au bal et peu disposé à danser ou même à se montrer sociable. Si, en plus, il devait supporter les mines de miss Bingley, cela avait dû suffire pour le pousser à être grossier, surtout après la conduite de sa mère. Elle pouvait lui trouver des excuses.

Lizzie repoussa les couvertures. Elle avait décidé d'oublier tout cela pour le moment. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Comme il était encore tôt, seul Mr Bennet était présent. Il sourit en voyant sa fille :

\- Eh bien, Lizzie, vous sentez-vous en forme pour le bal ?

\- Le bal ? répéta-t-elle d'un air perplexe.

Elle n'avait pas connaissance qu'il devait y avoir un bal dans les prochains jours.

\- Ce soir, précisa Mr Bennet. Votre mère est très excitée. Vous la connaissez. Elle n'a pas encore vu Mr Bingley et ne sait même pas s'il plaira à Jane, mais elle a décidé de les marier. Et elle fera tout son possible pour atteindre son but.

\- Mr Bingley ? Mais…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Elle venait de voir la date du jour sur le journal que lisait son père et venait de comprendre que, sans qu'elle sache comment, elle avait fait un retour en arrière de plusieurs mois. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de changer les choses.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre, mais elle trouverait un moyen. Elle ferait en sorte que les sœurs de Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy n'aient pas la possibilité de tromper Mr Bingley avec leurs mensonges. Mais elle devait parler à son père. Parviendrait-elle à le convaincre ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle devait essayer.

\- Pensez-vous que Jane ait une chance de plaire à Mr Bingley, Père ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible, Lizzie. Votre sœur est douce, aimable, gentille, bien élevée. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un homme ne l'aime pas.

\- Sans doute, oui. Mais nous savons, tous les deux, que cela n'aboutira à rien du tout. Vous savez parfaitement que Maman trouvera le moyen de tout gâcher, comme à son habitude.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de bavarder.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez son mari. Vous êtes certainement en mesure de lui imposer votre autorité. Mais vous ne vous en donnez pas la peine. Et vous n'avez aucune idée du mal que cela fait à notre famille. Vous ne voulez pas voir la réalité en face.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas seulement le comportement indécent de Maman qui pose un problème. Il y a aussi celui de Lydia. Je sais que vous mettez cela sur le compte de la sottise, mais c'est un peu trop facile. Je dirais que c'est surtout le fait de votre négligence. Vous n'avez rien fait pour corriger leurs défauts. Et nous allons tous en subir les conséquences. Si vous n'agissez pas très vite, Lydia pourrait détruire notre famille. Que ferez-vous alors ? Vous cacher dans la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude, pour ne pas avoir à vous soucier de ce qui se passe ? Mettrez-vous aussi sur le compte de la sottise le fait que Lydia commence à avoir la réputation de se conduire comme une fille publique ?

Mr Bennet sursauta, choqué par les paroles de sa fille.

\- Vous exagérez, Lizzie.

\- Vraiment ? Vous n'avez jamais vu Lydia aguicher des hommes, même de parfaits inconnus. Et Maman semble trouver cela tout à fait normal. Notre famille est respectée, pour le moment. Mais cela ne durera pas. Vous n'avez jamais vu comment elle se conduit dans les rues de Meryton. Ce n'est pas de la sottise, c'est un manque évident d'éducation. Lydia est une proie facile pour les séducteurs sans scrupules, ceux qui s'amusent avec les jeunes idiotes avant de les abandonner sans se soucier des conséquences. Que ferez-vous si une telle chose arrivait, Père ? Détestez-vous Lydia au point de vouloir faire sciemment son malheur ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! protesta Mr Bennet d'un ton indigné.

\- Alors, il est temps que vous imposiez des règles. C'est la même chose pour Kitty et Mary. Vous devriez prendre la peine de leur parler et de voir les défauts de leur éducation. Et cesser de vous moquer constamment de Maman. Un tel manque de respect est indigne d'un gentleman.

\- C'est la première fois que vous me dites cela, fit remarquer Mr Bennet, visiblement choqué par les paroles de sa fille.

\- J'ai pris conscience, récemment, que j'en étais arrivée à mépriser ma mère et que cela provient de votre manque flagrant de respect à son égard sous mes yeux. Vous ne tenez aucun compte de ses sentiments. Vous auriez pu faire en sorte de mettre de l'argent de côté pour augmenter nos dots et assurer son avenir mais vous n'en avez rien fait. Vous n'avez pas tenté de freiner son goût pour le gaspillage. Nous avons peu de choses pour nous recommander, à part notre réputation. Si nous nous trouvons confrontées au ridicule, que nous restera-t-il ?

Mr Bennet regarda sa fille. De toute évidence, elle était très sérieuse et attendait de lui qu'il se comporte comme un chef de famille digne de ce nom. Il en fut persuadé lorsque Lizzie ajouta :

\- Je serais très malheureuse si je devais en arriver à vous mépriser, Papa. Ne me causez pas la douleur de me faire éprouver un tel sentiment.

Mr Bennet n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il entendit un bruit de voix. Mme Bennet et ses autres filles entrèrent bruyamment dans la pièce.

Lizzie réprima un soupir. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette conversation allait donner. Rien du tout, probablement. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ce serait sans doute trop difficile pour son père de changer ses habitudes. De plus, elle savait que sa mère ne manquerait pas de se plaindre de tout changement qui ne serait pas à son avantage. Son père saurait-il lui imposer son autorité ? Allait-il tenter de le faire ? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Elle fut distraite de ses réflexions par le discours de sa mère qui était persuadée que Mr Bingley épouserait Jane. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Lizzie en était choquée.

\- Quoi ? Vous voudriez que Jane épouse un inconnu sans rien connaître de son caractère ni même de ses projets ? N'avez-vous aucun souci de sa réputation pour vous abaisser à faire des commérages à son sujet ? Votre échec avec Mr Harrison ne vous a pas suffit ? Vos discours indécents l'ont tellement indigné qu'il a préféré s'en aller plutôt que de se retrouver apparenté à une femme aussi mal élevée. Recommencez vos vantardises et vous obtiendrez le même résultat ! Et ensuite, vous trouverez le moyen de vous plaindre alors que vous en serez la seule responsable !

Mme Bennet était indignée par les paroles de sa fille.

\- Comment pouvez-vous me parler ainsi, Lizzie ? N'avez-vous aucune compassion pour mes pauvres nerfs ?

\- Ah oui, vos nerfs ! Ils vous servent toujours d'excuse pour vous plaindre. Vous inventez des maux imaginaires afin d'attirer l'attention sur vous. Et apparemment, cela ne vous dérange pas de traiter Jane comme une simple marchandise que vous êtes prête à vendre au plus offrant ? Vous ne vous souciez pas le moins du monde de ses sentiments. Vous avez décidé qu'elle devait se marier à un homme riche uniquement pour satisfaire votre propre confort et votre goût pour le gaspillage !

\- Oh ! Comment pouvez-vous dire de telles horreurs ?

\- Lizzie a raison, dit brusquement Mr Bennet en baissant son journal. Je vous rappelle, Mme Bennet, que Jane ne peut pas se marier sans mon consentement, bien qu'elle soit majeure. Je ne tolérerai pas d'entendre vos discours indécents la concernant. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui Jane sera susceptible d'épouser, c'est à elle et elle seule. Et pareil pour les autres. Vous ne chercherez pas à l'influencer ou à lui donner vos conseils ridicules sur la façon d'attraper un mari. Si jamais Mr Bingley envisageait de courtiser Jane dans le but d'un mariage, il le fera savoir en temps voulu mais il est hors de question que vous abordiez un tel sujet. M'avez-vous compris ? Désobéissez à mes ordres et vous en subirez les conséquences.

Un silence stupéfait se fit dans la pièce. Lizzie regarda son père, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. De toute évidence, il avait décidé de tenir compte de ses paroles. Elle espéra qu'il allait continuer dans la bonne direction.

Mme Bennet ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son mari ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Ne perdez pas votre temps à discuter, Mme Bennet. Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez juré obéissance. Je ne suis pas disposé à écouter vos discours. Vous allez obéir à mes ordres et je ne tolérerai pas de discussion, m'avez-vous compris ?

Le ton de Mr Bennet était parfaitement explicite aussi sa femme comprit-elle qu'elle ne gagnerait rien à protester. Lizzie se rendit compte que Mary semblait approuver son père. Ce qui était logique, étant donné sa nature.

Quant à Lydia et à Kitty, elles se regardaient sans rien dire. Sans doute se demandaient-elles si elles n'allaient pas subir le même sort que leur mère. Elles étaient assez égoïstes pour le craindre. Surtout Lydia qui avait été habituée, dès son enfance, à satisfaire tous ses caprices. Elle espérait que le mal pourrait être réparé, même si elle avait des doutes à ce sujet.

Le repas s'acheva dans un silence assez morne. Lorsque Mr Bennet se leva pour regagner sa bibliothèque, il demanda à Mary de l'accompagner. Celle-ci en fut surprise, mais elle obéit sans protester. Lizzie en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle s'était réveillée plus tard que d'habitude, et avait besoin d'aller respirer un bon bol d'air car le bal aurait lieu le soir-même. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa mère sème le chaos lorsque le moment serait venu de se préparer pour le bal.

Naturellement, elle le faisait exprès, mû par le désir d'attirer l'attention sur elle. C'était toujours pareil. Il fallait qu'elle se mette à crier comme si cela allait arranger les choses.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Mont Oakham qui était son lieu de promenade favori, elle entendit les aboiements d'un chien, suivi d'un sifflement. Elle vit alors un morceau de bois atterrir à quelques mètres d'elle.

Le chien apparut et se précipita vers lui avant de le saisir entre ses crocs. Puis, il tourna la tête, vit la jeune fille immobile et courut vers elle. abandonnant son bâton à ses pieds, il s'assit et lui offrit la patte. Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce geste amical et la lui serra très gentiment.

C'est alors qu'une voix masculine se fit entendre :

\- Où es-tu passé, Casanova ? Viens vite. Il est temps de rentrer.

Le chien se contenta d'aboyer. C'est alors qu'un cavalier fit son apparition. Lizzie leva les yeux et demeura muette de surprise.

C'était Mr Darcy !


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos aimables avis. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira également._

 **Chapitre 2**

Fitzwilliam Darcy avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Voir miss Elisabeth à cette réception lui avait causé un choc alors qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'oublier. La voir entourée d'une dizaine de messieurs désireux d'attirer son attention le rendait à la fois malheureux et fou de jalousie.

Bingley avait plus de chance que lui. Sa tristesse s'était volatilisée et il semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Darcy en était soulagé.

En voyant le visage de miss Bennet s'illuminer de joie à la vue de son ami, il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé en la croyant indifférente à l'égard de Bingley. Elle était sans doute trop réservée pour afficher ses sentiments en public. Il se rendit compte que, dans le cas contraire, il aurait sans doute eu une très mauvaise opinion d'elle.

La réaction de miss Elisabeth en le voyant ne fut pas aussi agréable ni chaleureuse, comme il l'espérait. Elle le salua poliment mais seulement comme une vague connaissance qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir. Il en fut à la fois perturbé et vexé.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que miss Elisabeth avait une très mauvaise opinion de lui. Il s'en doutait déjà mais ignorait que c'était à ce point.

Il savait qu'il avait commis une faute et qu'il devait la réparer. Il ignora totalement miss Bingley qui tentait de le convaincre d'éloigner son frère de Jane Bennet. Il avait compris que cette femme lui avait menti délibérément dans l'espoir de satisfaire ses propres ambitions.

Darcy éprouvait un profond mépris pour Caroline Bingley. Elle représentait ce qu'il détestait le plus chez une femme. Le fait qu'elle s'imagine qu'il pourrait avoir envie de l'épouser était risible. Mais elle finirait bien par comprendre son erreur.

En tout cas, il refusa d'écouter e que disait cette mégère et l'ignora complètement aux bals où il se rendait. Il ne l'invitait plus à danser et daignait à peine lui adresser la parole, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne représentait rien à ses yeux. Il avait décidé de courtiser miss Elisabeth et d'envoyer au diable les idées qu'on lui avait inculqué. Il se marierait pour son propre bonheur, et non pour satisfaire les critères de gens qui lui étaient indifférents.

Il savait que sa tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh, serait folle de rage. Elle voulait le marier à sa fille insipide et maladive et allait jusqu'à prétendre que c'était le souhait de sa mère. Il en doutait. Lady Anne n'aurait jamais voulu le voir malheureux en le forçant à faire un mariage de convenance alors qu'elle-même s'était mariée par amour.

Les deux sœurs étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre et avaient peu en commun. Lady Catherine était orgueilleuse, imbue de son rang, autoritaire, prétentieuse et malveillante.

Lady Anne était douce, gentille, obligeante, polie et aimable. Tout le monde l'aimait alors que sa sœur était jugée difficilement supportable.

Lady Catherine avait même tenté d'imposer le prétendant de son choix à sa sœur. Mais, heureusement, leur père s'y était opposé et lui avait demandé de se mêler de ses affaires, ce qui avait rendu lady Catherine folle de rage. Elle considérait que Mr Darcy n'était pas un assez bon parti pour la fille d'un comte.

En réalité, dès qu'elle avait vu Pemberley, elle avait décidé d'en devenir la maîtresse. Mais ses tentatives pour atteindre ce but avaient échouées.

C'était pourquoi elle tentait d'y parvenir par l'intermédiaire de sa fille. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Anne était incapable de tenir une maison – elle y avait veillé ! – et entendait bien s'en charger à sa place.

Sauf que Darcy avait ignoré ses exigences et lui avait dit clairement qu'il n'épouserait jamais Anne. Ce qui rendait lady Catherine folle de rage mais nullement décidée à renoncer à son projet.

Elle perdait son temps, refusant d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre influence sur lui. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'elle lui écrive pour lui faire part de ses exigences. Sans succès. Darcy ne se donnait même pas la peine de lire ses lettres qui finissaient au fond d'un tiroir. Il savait, cependant, qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas de le harceler tant qu'il ne serait pas marié.

Son esprit revint à un sujet plus agréable : miss Elisabeth ! Il lui faudrait s'expliquer avec elle au sujet de ce gredin de Wickham. Sûrement, elle n'éprouverait plus d'amitié pour cet homme quand elle saurait quel mal il avait essayé de faire à sa pauvre sœur. Elle en avait elle-même et n'aurait pas voulu que l'une d'elles subisse un tel sort.

Ruiner la bonne réputation de Wickham fut un jeu d'enfant. Quelques mots aux commerçants suffirent. Il se retrouva contraint de justifier comment il avait pu faire autant de dettes en si peu de temps, sans compter ses dettes de jeu. Il se retrouva en prison sans avoir pu se défendre et découvrit que personne n'était prêt à payer pour le défendre. Il tenta de faire appel à Darcy mais celui-ci ne daigna même pas lui répondre et il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à espérer de ce côté-là. Il enrageait de son impuissance mais ne pouvait rien y changer. Même ses plaintes auprès des autres détenus ne lui servirent à rien. Ceux-ci se moquaient bien de ses malheurs. Comme il n'avait pas d'argent, il devait se contenter de la nourriture infâme réservée aux détenus insolvables et boire uniquement de l'eau.

Darcy ne pouvait pas se réjouir du sort de Wickham mais il estimait qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin comprendre qu'il devait assumer la responsabilité de ses actes.

?

Mr Darcy se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, le visage en sueur. Il faisait jour et il reconnut sa chambre de Darcy House. C'était le matin, et la lumière du soleil ruisselait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Darcy ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma. Sa tête était comme une enclume.

Il fronça les sourcils car il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était le soleil. Il brillait trop fort pour la saison. Il pouvait voir ses rayons à travers les rideaux.

Repoussant ses draps, il enfila ses mules et sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il tira le rideau et cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Il demeura abasourdi. Dehors, il vit une multitude d'oiseaux, sautillant gaiement dans le petit jardin. Comment était-ce possible ? La veille, il était couvert de neige. Il n'y comprenait rien.

Sachant qu'il parviendrait, tôt ou tard, à découvrir la clé de l'énigme, il sonna son valet de chambre. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, parlant peu, puis quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Un valet avait placé le _Times_ près de son assiette, comme chaque matin. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et se figea en voyant la date.

C'était impossible ! Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Il semblait avoir fait un bond de huit mois en arrière. Le 15 mai. Il s'en souvenait très bien. C'était le jour où il avait envisagé d'engager Mme Younge. Son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, lui avait conseillé de vérifier ses références. Il ne l'avait pas jugé utile puisque la femme lui avait été recommandée par sa tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh. Une erreur qui avait failli être fatale à sa sœur.

Etait-il possible que le destin lui donne une seconde chance ? Dans ce cas, il lui faudrait agir avec prudence pour ne pas commettre d'erreur. Il allait devoir y réfléchir.

Il savait que son cousin allait venir, aujourd'hui et que de leur conversation dépendrait l'avenir de sa sœur. Il ne devait pas se tromper une seconde fois où Georgiana en paierait le prix.

Il se demanda si sa tante connaissait la vérité au sujet de Mme Younge. Aurait-elle volontairement livrée sa sœur à une femme pareille ? Peut-être était-elle la complice de Wickham. Elle comptait visiblement lui faire du chantage pour le contraindre à épouser sa fille.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'un des amis de Darcy se trouvait à Ramsgate. Il avait reconnu miss Darcy et l'avait vue en compagnie de Wickham, un homme qu'il savait indigne de confiance. Il lui avait immédiatement écrit pour l'informer de ce qui se passait. Heureusement, le gredin n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'atteindre son but.

Il avait naturellement été fou de rage de voir ses plans échouer avant même qu'il ait pu réussir à atteindre son but. mais, à certaines paroles de Georgiana, il avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le considérait comme un grand frère. Changer de tels sentiments aurait pris plus de temps qu'il n'en avait eu pour réussir à la séduire.

?

Darcy fit en sorte d'arranger les choses. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa tante concernant sa recommandation de Mme Younge. Celle-ci ne pouvait donc pas venir le voir tant qu'il ne l'y aurait pas invité. Il espérait trouver une solution qui lui éviterait d'avoir à rencontrer la femme. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se maîtriser en sa présence.

La venue du colonel Fitzwilliam interrompit ses réflexions. Il avait un visage grave. Darcy le pria de s'asseoir et lui fit servir une tasse de café.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai mené une enquête sur cette Mme Younge, annonça-t-il.

\- Et… ?

\- Et notre tante devrait se montrer plus prudente avant de recommander quelqu'un. Cette femme n'est absolument pas digne de confiance. Ses références sont fausses et elle est très liée à un homme que nous connaissons tous les deux.

Darcy le regarda d'un air interrogateur

\- Wickham.

Darcy sursauta.

\- Wickham ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ?

\- Cela paraît évident, Darcy. Georgiana est devenue sa cible. Quel meilleur moyen de l'approcher qu'en plaçant auprès d'elle une personne en qui il a confiance ?

\- Et lady Catherine se ferait complice d'un tel régime ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas au courant. Ou alors, elle espère que cela lui donnera un moyen de pression sur vous pour vous contraindre à faire ce qu'elle attend de vous : épouser sa fille.

Darcy était très choqué.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle en arriverait là !

\- Elle est prête à tout pour atteindre son but, Darcy. Ce ne sont pas les scrupules qui l'étouffent.

\- Quelle honte ! Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle s'abaisserait à ce point !

\- Vous n'allez pas engager cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai rencontré une femme qui pourrait beaucoup mieux convenir. Elle s'appelle Mme Annesley. Sa protégée vient de se marier. Et ses employeurs sont des amis. Elle est tout à fait digne de confiance.

\- Je vais la rencontrer. Et si tout se passe bien, j'enverrais mes regrets à lady Catherine pour lui dire que j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Elle ne mérite pas autre chose.

\- Vous n'allez rien lui dire au sujet de Mme Younge ?

\- Non. Si elle est complice, laissons-la vivre dans l'angoisse. Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite.

\- Bien parlé, Darcy. vous devez être conscient, cependant, qu'elle ne renoncera pas pour autant à obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

Darcy haussa les épaules.

\- Elle perd son temps. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui céder. Ma mère l'a expulsée de Pemberley et a décidé de ne plus aller à Rosings Park. Elle a tout fait pour l'amener à changer d'avis, y compris en se servant de son frère, sans succès. Et j'ai fait la même chose. Vous savez, qu'après la mort de mon père, elle a tenté d'enlever Georgiana. Heureusement, Mme Reynolds a refusé de la laisser faire et ne s'est pas laisser impressionnée par ses menaces. Ce qui, naturellement, l'a rendue furieuse.

\- Bien sûr. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un serviteur s'oppose à elle, dit le colonel.

\- En effet. Elle a eu l'audace de s'en plaindre à moi. Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait fait que se conformer à mes ordres et qu'elle n'avait pas à lui en donner, elle était furieuse. Je l'ai ensuite priée de s'en aller et de ne pas s'aviser de revenir sans invitation. Ma porte lui sera fermée. Elle n'a aucun moyen de me forcer la main. Si elle veut se ridiculiser, libre à elle. Cependant, je crois que votre père devrait éloigner Anne d'elle. Il est évident qu'elle a été complètement négligée. Il y a des moments où je me demande si sa mère n'est pas complètement folle.

\- Je pense seulement qu'elle ne peut pas supporter qu'on s'oppose à elle. Elle a une très haute idée de son importance.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi elle l'est. Elle n'est que la veuve d'un chevalier. Même sans porter de titre, ma position sociale est supérieure à la sienne.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi elle veut absolument vous marier à Anne. Elle sait parfaitement qu'aucun homme ne voudra d'elle, sauf, peut-être, un coureur de dots qui s'empresserait de l'expédier dans la maison douairière.

\- Anne ne veut pas se marier, peu importe ce que peut dire sa mère. Si seulement elle avait le courage de la remettre à sa place.

\- Vous l'imaginez s'opposer à sa mère ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le pourrait.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment elle a pu tomber malade de cette manière. Avant la mort de son père, elle était en parfaite santé et faisait beaucoup de choses. Vous rappelez-vous qu'elle avait dix-huit ans à la mort de sir Lewis ?

\- L'âge de faire ses débuts dans le monde et d'être présentée à la cour. Il y a là quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Lady Catherine ne voulait pas qu'Anne rencontre des prétendants à Londres parce qu'elle a décidé qui serait son mari. Elle ne se soucie pas de l'opinion des personnes concernées. Elle croit qu'elle a le droit de prendre des décisions à leur place.

\- Je vais demander à mon père d'étudier le testament de sir Lewis et de se rendre à Rosings Park avec son propre médecin pour faire examiner Anne. Vous avez raison, Darcy. Sa mauvaise santé soudaine est anormale. Peut-être découvrirons-nous la clé du mystère.

Ni Darcy, ni son cousin ne s'attendaient à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Il s'avéra que lady Catherine avait, non seulement spoliée sa fille de son héritage, mais qu'elle lui faisait prendre un médicament contenant une drogue qui la rendait faible et incapable de réfléchir. Le comte de Matlock fut profondément indigné par la conduite méprisable de sa sœur. La scène qu'il eut avec elle fut extrêmement désagréable, mais lady Catherine n'eut pas la moindre chance d'imposer ses vues.

Le comte emmena Anne avec lui à Londres et la fit soigner avec beaucoup d'attention. Malgré sa faiblesse, la jeune fille avait la chance d'avoir une constitution solide. Seule la drogue avait nuit à sa santé, mais même s'il lui fallut du temps pour guérir, elle retrouva bientôt sa joie de vivre et sa capacité de parler avec les autres.

Lady Catherine, qui refusait de reconnaître ses fautes, exigea non seulement le retour de sa fille à Rosings Park, mais aussi que Darcy s'y rende pour pouvoir célébrer leur mariage. Elle fut complètement ignorée par l'une comme par l'autre, ce qui la rendit folle de rage.

Lady Catherine descendait de deux nobles lignées. Sa mère était la fille d'un duc et son père un comte. C'était sa mère qui lui avait appris que les gens qui occupaient un rang inférieur au leur ne méritaient pas leur intérêt, ni de devenir plus riche. Si lady Catherine avait approuvé ce genre d'idée, il n'en était pas de même pour son frère et sa sœur qui, comme leur père, pensaient que toute personne se doit d'être traité avec respect et que les membres de la noblesse devaient montrer le bon exemple dans ce domaine.

Ces différences ne manquèrent pas de provoquer beaucoup de disputes de la part des parents, mais ne changea rien aux opinions des trois enfants. Lady Catherine se retrouva donc isolée avec sa mère, persuadée que leur naissance seule les rendait supérieures aux autres. Ni Anne, ni Robert n'acceptèrent jamais d'être en accord avec elle dans ce domaine, ce qui la rendit furieuse. Elle était l'aînée et en tant que telle, s'attendait à ce que son opinion soit respectée par ses cadets. Mais elle ne parvint à les convaincre qu'elle seule avait raison.

Ce fut une invitation à Pemberley qui détruisit sa conviction que le domaine de sa famille était le plus riche et le plus important du Derbyshire. A ce moment-là, la famille Fitzwilliam se composait du comte, de sa mère, de la comtesse, et des trois enfants, Catherine, dix-sept ans, Robert, quinze ans et Anne, douze ans. Lady Catherine fut extrêmement choquée et indignée de constater que Pemberley dépassait Matlock pour la richesse, la taille et la beauté. Elle éprouva, en même temps, une violente colère, qu'un tel domaine fut en possession d'un homme dépourvu de titre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle prit la décision que, si l'homme qu'elle avait décidé d'épouser ne lui demandait pas sa main, alors Georges Darcy deviendrait son mari. Certes, il n'avait pas de titre, mais au moins, Pemberley disposerait d'une maîtresse faisant partie de la noblesse, comme toute propriété de sa taille et sa richesse le méritait. Son frère ne manqua pas de se moquer d'elle et de lui dire que rien ne prouvait que le futur maître de Pemberley envisagerait de l'épouser. Ce qui offensa beaucoup sa sœur avant qu'elle ne décide de l'ignorer. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Cette décision ne manqua pas de provoquer les protestations de sa mère sur le fait que la famille Darcy n'avait pas de titre. Mais cela ne changea rien à la décision de lady Catherine. Les deux familles développèrent bientôt de solides liens d'amitié et il y eu de fréquentes visites entre les deux domaines.

Deux ans après son entrée officielle dans le monde, lady Catherine se convainquit que l'héritier de Pemberley, âgé de vingt-deux ans, comptait les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse demander à son père la permission de lui faire la cour. Mais le temps passa sans qu'une telle permission ne soit demandée. Deux autres années s'écoulèrent et le marquis qu'elle convoitait avait épousé une autre dame sans paraître l'avoir seulement remarquée. Elle avait été présentée à la cour à dix-sept ans et en avait maintenant vingt-et-un sans avoir reçue une seule demande de cour, en dépit de son rang et de sa dot. Il était temps pour elle de faire comprendre à Mr Georges Darcy quel grand honneur ce serait pour lui d'épouser la fille d'un comte bien dotée.

Partout où elle allait, lady Catherine n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à écouter les conversations. Il en était de même pendant ses séjours à Pemberley. Aussi, un jour en surprit-elle une entre Georges Darcy et un de ses amis, qui lui fit connaître quelle opinion l'héritier de Pemberley avait d'elle. Ce qui changea le cours de sa vie.

\- Alors, dites-moi, Georges, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'être un riche héritier recherché après avoir été pourchassé par lady Cat la Mégère. C'est la fille d'un comte et elle possède une grande dot.

Le ton taquin dans la voix de l'ami était évident pour lady Catherine qui attendit avidement la réponse.

\- De quelle absurdité parlez-vous, Carlton ? Vous avez beaucoup trop d'imagination. Je doute fort que la dame ait des vues sur moi. Elle est beaucoup trop imbue de son rang pour cela. Je n'ai pas de titre, après tout.

Le rire de lord Carlton résonna dans la pièce.

\- Vraiment, George, pour un homme intelligent, vous êtes décidément bien aveugle. Lady Cat a subi une perte dévastatrice lorsque le marquis de Catterton a épousé une autre femme après l'avoir totalement ignorée. Et il en fut de même pour le duc de Manston. Elle les a pourchassés pendant des mois, sans succès. Désormais, il semble que vous soyez devenu sa nouvelle proie. Elle est persuadée de vous accorder un immense honneur en s'offrant de devenir la future maîtresse de Pemberley. Et pour cela, elle est prête à condescendre à épouser un homme sans titre.

\- Ma famille est aussi ancienne et respectable que toutes les familles titrées que je connais. Je vous serais reconnaissant, cependant, de ne jamais faire allusion à une union éventuelle entre lady Catherine et moi. Cela ne se produira jamais, je peux vous l'assurer. Vivre avec une telle femme serait pire que l'enfer. Et j'ai bien l'intention de me marier uniquement par amour.

Lord Carlton ne put résister au plaisir de taquiner son ami et dit en riant :

\- Vous me surprenez, Georges. Je pensais que le mariage descendant de deux très nobles lignées aurait suffi pour vous inciter à renoncer à vos idées sur l'amour.

Cette fois, lady Catherine entendit la voix impatiente et ennuyé du jeune Darcy.

\- Carlton, que les choses soient parfaitement claires. Il n'y aura jamais de mariage entre lady Catherine Fitzwilliam et moi. Elle est intolérable, insupportable et pas assez belle pour me tenter. Abandonnons ce sujet car je ne suis pas d'humeur à envisager d'épouser une telle femme impérieuse, autoritaire, arrogante et prétentieuse. Elle ne me convient absolument pas et l'épouser ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit.

\- Fort bien, Darcy. Je n'ai jamais douté de votre sagesse. L'enfer serait un endroit plus agréable que le fait de vivre avec elle. Je pense qu'elle sera condamnée à devenir une vieille fille. Et sa noblesse n'y changera rien.

Lady Catherine sentit tout son corps la brûler de honte en entendant le ton parfaitement clair dans la voix de Georges Darcy. Les choses furent bien pires, lorsque, quelques années plus tard, elle put voir sa sœur, Anne, âgée de dix-huit ans, sortir de l'église, radieuse, au bras de Mr Georges Darcy. Elle-même s'approchait de la période où on la qualifierait de vieille fille. Son orgueil ne permit à personne de deviner à quel point le rejet de plusieurs hommes avec lesquels elle avait souhaité se marier lui avait causé de douleur. Elle put adresser, à cause de son orgueil, des félicitations à sa sœur et à son nouveau frère et continuer à visiter la propriété dont elle avait voulu être la maîtresse.

Le destin lui fut finalement favorable lorsque sir Lewis de Bourgh, un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, lui demanda sa main quatre mois plus tard. Le mariage ne fut pas très heureux car sir Lewis n'était pas homme à permettre à sa femme de s'imaginer qu'elle pouvait imposer son autorité au mépris de la sienne. Il n'éprouvait guère de respect pour elle et son mépris s'accrut lorsqu'il s'avéra, après la naissance d'Anne, qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas l'héritier qu'il était en droit d'exiger d'elle. Il lui démontra clairement à quel point elle lui avait été inutile dans son testament lorsqu'il mourut, quelques années plus tard.

Sa mort avait réjoui lady Catherine car elle était enfin la seule maîtresse d'un beau domaine et d'une fortune considérable. Sa fille était encore une petite fille et elle veillerait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure de réclamer quoi que ce soit.

La seule consolation que lady Catherine eut de son déplaisant mariage fut de savoir qu'elle pourrait, par l'intermédiaire de sa fille, atteindre un jour le but qu'elle s'était fixé de devenir un jour la maîtresse de Pemberley. Mais elle était loin de s'imaginer que des obstacles se retrouveraient sur son chemin.

?

\- Mr Bennet est un imbécile !

\- C'est un lâche ! Il devrait surveiller ses filles cadettes et obliger sa femme à tenir sa langue !

\- Pauvres miss Bennet et miss Elisabeth ! Je les plains d'avoir un père pareil ! On pourrait croire qu'il est fier du fait que ses deux filles cadettes se conduisent comme des putains ! Le jour où l'une d'entre elles commettra l'irréparable, il va sans doute aller se cacher dans sa bibliothèque pour se moquer d'elle et la déclarer la fille la plus sotte d'Angleterre !

\- Et cela fera de lui l'homme le plus idiot du pays. Son intelligence n'est qu'un leurre. Il n'est qu'une marionnette entre les mains de sa femme et de ses filles cadettes.

\- Il ne mérite pas le nom de gentleman et il ne vaut rien en tant qu'homme.

Tel fut le discours que Mr Thomas Bennet, de Longbourn, dans le Hertfordshire, entendit involontairement, un jour qu'il se trouvait à la librairie. Il en fut profondément choqué. Sa seconde fille, Elisabeth, qui avait entendu aussi la conversation, en fut blessée, elle aussi, même si elle savait que c'était la vérité.

Les choses ne firent qu'empirer lorsqu'ils en sortirent tous les deux. Mme Bennet et ses quatre autres filles se trouvaient dans la rue. Mr Bennet sortit juste au moment où Lydia, sa plus jeune fille, âgée de quinze ans, avec le sans gêne qui la caractérisait, s'approcha d'un élégant inconnu en lui adressant de grands sourires aguicheurs.

Elisabeth en fut consternée. Mr Bennet, lui, arbora un sourire moqueur, qui s'effaça instantanément lorsque l'homme, visiblement choqué par un tel comportement, tourna la tête vers Mme Bennet et lui demanda froidement quel était le prix de la fille.

Celle-ci fut profondément choquée et indignée par une telle question. L'homme la regarda avec mépris avant de rétorquer :

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que votre fille soit traitée de putain, vous ne devriez pas la laisser se comporter comme si elle en était une. J'ai une fille de son âge et je ne lui permettrais certainement pas d'aborder un inconnu dans la rue et de montrer un manque évident de bonnes manières. C'est le genre de fille destinée à se retrouver dans un bordel parce qu'on la laisse faire tout ce qu'elle veut sans le moindre discernement. A vous de décider si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, mais vous devrez en subir les conséquences et vos autres filles aussi. Bonne journée, Madame.

L'homme salua froidement et s'éloigna aussitôt.

Lizzie et Jane étaient rouges de honte, Mary, nullement surprise, Kitty, choquée, et Mme Bennet indignée.

Lizzie se tourna vers son père. Elle n'avait jamais vue une expression aussi choquée sur son visage. Être humilié à deux reprises, d'abord par des connaissances, ensuite par un inconnu, lui avait causé un choc évident. Elle n'en était pas surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Il avait ignoré sa famille pendant des années et il se moquait de sa femme et de ses filles cadettes. Il n'avait jamais cherché à corriger leurs défauts, préférant nettement rester enfermé dans sa bibliothèque pour satisfaire ses désirs égoïstes. Il avait vraiment l'air choqué de s'être fait asséné la vérité en face aussi brutalement. Ferait-il enfin quelque chose, Lizzie en doutait fort.

Quant à Lydia, en dépit de son jeune âge et de sa sottise, elle avait parfaitement compris l'insulte de l'homme. Mais elle avait décidé de l'ignorer, comme elle le faisait pour tout ce qui l'ennuyait. Elle se contenta donc d'en rire et de se moquer de l'homme, le traitant de vieux fou sans intérêt. Elle se tourna vers Kitty pour partager la plaisanterie avec elle, mais celle-ci, au lieu de rire, s'en éloigna en lui adressant un regard plein de dégoût.

Choquée par un tel rejet, Lydia se tourna vers sa mère qui lui accordait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était immobile et la regardait avec une horreur évidente. Lizzie se rendit compte qu'elle prenait enfin conscience que Lydia avait une très mauvaise réputation et que c'était de sa faute. A elle et à son mari. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait gâcher les chances de ses sœurs de se marier par sa mauvaise conduite.

Descendant l'escalier, Mr Bennet ordonna d'un ton sans réplique, aux membres de la famille de se diriger vers Longbourn. La tentative de Lydia de protester mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le regard glacial et menaçant de son père et elle fit demi-tour en maugréant.

Une fois arrivés à Longbourn, Mr Bennet les conduisit dans le salon et se tourna vers Lydia :

\- Eh bien, Lydia, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui vous a pris ? Je vous savais totalement idiote, mais je pensais que vous aviez assez de cervelle pour vous rendre compte de ce que pourrait vous coûter votre conduite.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ! protesta Lydia d'un ton indigné.

\- Ah non ? Eh, bien, Lydia, vous aurez tout le temps pour le découvrir. Il me paraît évident que votre mère s'est révélée incapable de vous apprendre à vous conduire comme une jeune fille respectable. A partir de cet instant, vous n'êtes plus autorisée à sortir en société. Et vous n'irez pas au bal non plus. Vous aurez le droit de sortir de nouveau lorsque vous aurez prouvé que vous êtes capable de vous conduire avec la même bienséance que vos aînées. Je vous suggère, Lydia, de vous trouver une occupation utile. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dépasser les jardins. Et vous irez à Meryton uniquement si je vous en donne la permission, moi et personne d'autre. Mais je doute que vous ayez envie de vous y rendre souvent quand vous découvrirez que vous êtes devenue un objet de moqueries. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Mme Bennet ?

Il était évident que celle-ci s'apprêtait à protester mais Lydia ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Je le peux et je vais le faire, Lydia. Ne protestez pas. Vous ne ferez qu'empirer la punition. Vous pourrez sortir de nouveau lorsque vous aurez appris à vous conduire convenablement. Vous me faites honte. Montez immédiatement dans votre chambre. Vous me faites honte.

\- Mais papa ! protesta Lydia, indignée à l'idée d'être privée d'un plaisir dont elle se réjouissait à l'avance.

Elle se tourna vers sa mère pour obtenir son soutien. Mais Mme Bennet avait été si choquée par la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la rue de Meryton qu'elle ne songeait même pas à lui venir en aide et elle l'ignora.

\- Tout de suite ! rétorqua Mr Bennet d'un ton sans réplique.

Maussade, Lydia tapa du pied avec rage, obéit à contrecœur et s'éloigna, furieuse de subir une telle punition. Sa mère n'avait même pas protester. Mr Bennet se tourna vers son épouse :

\- Il est évident que vous avez oublié d'apprendre les règles de la bienséance à Lydia. Il est parfaitement inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Je suis le chef de cette famille et j'entends être obéi. Je vous avertis, Mme Bennet, ne vous comportez pas comme si Mr Bingley était la propriété de Jane. Je ne vous permettrais pas de nuire à sa réputation en vous autorisant à vous vanter de choses qui pourraient ne jamais arriver. Jane ne peut pas se marier sans mon consentement, rappelez-vous en. Si jamais Mr Bingley souhaitait courtiser Jane, il le fera savoir en temps voulu. Jusque-là, vous êtes priée de tenir votre langue et de vous contenter de votre rôle de chaperon sans importuner Jane avec vos conseils ridicules. M'avez-vous compris ? Si vous désobéissez, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour vous remplacer et vous resterez à la maison sans avoir le droit de voir qui que ce soit. Suis-je clair ?

Mme Bennet était très tentée de protester et de faire des histoires. Mais, ce qui s'était passé dans la rue l'avait tellement choquée qu'elle se révéla incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas nier la conduite honteuse de Lydia alors que toute la famille en avait été le témoin. Et il y en avait probablement eu d'autres. Elle ne put réprimer un gémissement de détresse :

\- Nous allons toutes être ruinées ! Quelle catastrophe ! Qui voudra épouser nos filles, maintenant, après un tel scandale ?

\- C'est le résultat de votre négligence, Mme Bennet. Autoriser Lydia à n'en faire qu'à sa tête est le comble de la stupidité. Vous pouvez être certaine qu'aucun homme ne voudra épouser une fille capable d'un comportement aussi honteux. Elle devra changer ou elle finira vieille fille et ce sera votre œuvre !

Sur ces mots, Mr Bennet fit demi-tour et regagna sa bibliothèque, laissant son épouse dans un grand état de détresse.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'il était plus que temps que quelqu'un fasse enfin quelque chose pour empêcher Lydia de ruiner notre famille et gâcher nos vies, dit Mary d'un ton sans appel. Lydia n'aurait jamais dû être autorisée à sortir à quinze ans alors qu'elle est incapable de se conduire décemment. Même les officiers se moquent d'elle et de ses mauvaises manières. Elle est considérée comme une plaisanterie par tous et aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait l'épouser. Elle leur ferait honte constamment !

\- Oh Mary, comment pouvez-vous dire de telles horreurs ? protesta Mme Bennet d'un ton indigné. Les officiers apprécient Lydia.

\- Non, Maman. Elle leur force la main en les obligeant à supporter sa compagnie. Ils sont trop bien élevés pour l'envoyer au diable comme elle le mériterait. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de savoir à quel point il la juge insignifiante.

\- Je suis d'accord sur ce point, dit Lizzie. Aucun officier ne voudra jamais épouser une jeune fille qui est incapable de respecter les règles de la bienséance et qui ne pense qu'à flirter et à s'amuser. Et elle gaspille son argent de poche pour acheter des choses dont elle n'a aucun besoin. Comment pourrait-elle espérer tenir une maison ? Elle ne sait même pas comment tenir un budget ! De toute façon, aucun officier n'épousera une jeune fille sans dot. Comment ferait-elle pour vivre ? Voulez-vous qu'elle soit obligée à faire elle-même son ménage et sa cuisine ? Elle en serait parfaitement incapable. Elle vivrait dans la plus grande misère et passerait son temps à se plaindre. Elle n'a que quinze ans. Ignorez-vous, Maman, qu'un mariage aussi précoce a toutes les chances de se terminer dans un cercueil car Lydia pourrait mourir en couches. Son corps n'est pas suffisamment formé pour supporter une grossesse. Voulez-vous la voir mourir précocement, juste pour pouvoir clamer partout que vous avez une fille mariée ? Et il y a vos propres manières qui sont en défaut. A deux reprises, Jane a été courtisée par un jeune homme respectable et vous avez trouvé le moyen de tout gâcher en vous vantant de son mariage prochain alors que le jeune homme en question n'avait même pas demandé à Papa la permission de la courtiser. N'avez-vous donc aucun souci pour la réputation de Jane ? Prenez garde ! Les messieurs qui peuvent se trouver à Netherfield sont habitués aux manières irréprochables des dames de la bonne société. Si vous agissez encore de cette manière honteuse, vous ne ferez que gagner leur mépris. Ils vous tourneront le dos sans hésiter, et nous serons, une fois de plus ridiculisées. Est-ce que vous souhaitez ?

\- Bien sûr que non, protesta Mme Bennet avec indignation. Comment pouvez-vous croire une telle chose ?

\- Vouloir nous marier est une chose mais vous vanter d'un prochain mariage avant même qu'il y ait la moindre démarche officielle ne peut que ruiner toutes vos chances d'atteindre ce but. Je vous avertis, Maman. Ne vous avisez pas d'encourager les attentions d'un homme dans ma direction sans vous assurer de mon accord. Dans le cas contraire, si l'homme est sérieux, il risquerait d'entreprendre une démarche parfaitement inutile. Je ne me marierai pas, uniquement pour que vous puissiez vous en vanter en ville. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'épouser le premier idiot venu. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier.

\- Et vous devriez cesser d'encourager Lydia de voler ce qui nous appartient, ajouta Mary. A moins que vous ne vouliez qu'elle finisse par avoir la réputation d'être une voleuse.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Mary ? Traiter Lydia de voleuse est une grave accusation.

\- Vous l'encouragez toujours à voler les affaires de Kitty en lui donnant raison. Il y a l'exemple du chapeau qu'elle s'est acheté, que Lydia a abîmé et qu'elle s'est approprié sous prétexte qu'elle l'avait réparé. Et il y a l'argent que mes sœurs lui ont prêté et qu'elle n'a jamais remboursé. Et vous semblez trouver cela parfaitement normal. Je suis la seule à ne lui avoir rien prêté parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en elle.

Mary se tourna vers Kitty.

\- Vous ne semblez pas consciente du mal qu'elle vous fait, Kitty. Elle vous manipule comme une marionnette et vous pousse à l'imiter, mais elle n'a aucun respect pour vous. Rappelez-vous de quelle manière elle vous a empêchée de continuer à dessiner, non pas parce que vous n'étiez pas douée, comme elle le prétendait, mais parce qu'elle était jalouse du fait que vous possédez un don dont elle est dépourvue. Elle ne supporte pas de ne pas être la seule à attirer l'attention des messieurs.

\- Mary a raison, Kitty, approuva Lizzie. Vous devriez reprendre vos carnets et vos crayons et faire ce dont vous avez envie sans vous soucier de ce que raconte Lydia. En l'imitant, vous finirez par avoir aussi mauvaise réputation qu'elle. Vous pourriez apprendre à réfléchir par vous-même et devenir une jeune fille respectable, plutôt qu'une évaporée qui se laisse éblouir par un uniforme. En dessous, il n'y a que des hommes tout à fait ordinaires qui n'ont rien accompli d'héroïque. Et la plupart d'entre eux se sont engagés pour avoir un moyen de vivre.

\- Mais ils sont prêts à risquer leur vie pour nous protéger ! protesta Kitty.

\- Je ne vois là rien d'héroïque. C'est un devoir que tout homme doit envers sa patrie, sa famille et lui-même.

Jane était visiblement bouleversée par la situation et faisait de son mieux pour consoler sa mère. Elle savait, cependant, qu'elle ne pouvait pas prétendre que Lydia n'avait rien fait de mal sans se couvrir de ridicule. Et elle savait que son père, comme sa mère, étaient les premiers responsables d'une telle situation. Il valait mieux que Lydia reste à la maison. Elle risquait de voir tout le monde se moquer d'elle, ce qui ne serait agréable pour personne. Elle espérait que cela ne nuirait pas au reste de la famille.

Lizzie, qui commençait à se lasser de cette discussion, décida de sortir et d'aller voir son amie, Charlotte Lucas. Elle ne savait pas si tout ce qui avait été dit servirait à quelque chose. Mais elle espérait que son père ne relâcherait pas sa vigilance. Peut-être le fait d'être traité d'imbécile par certains de ses voisins lui servirait-il de leçon. Elle verrait bien.

?

Lydia était absolument furieuse de son sort et renâclait à obéir alors qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Surtout que Kitty l'avait abandonnée. Quand à son père, il l'avait sévèrement punie. Elle était privée d'argent de poche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait payée toutes ses dettes à ses sœurs et elle n'était plus autorisée à sortir en société, ni de s'approcher des officiers. En fait, elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller au-delà des jardins.

De plus, elle ne serait pas autorisée à se rendre au bal de Meryton. C'était ennuyant et injuste ! Tout cela à cause de ce stupide individu qui ne comprenait rien à rien ! Comment avait-il osé l'insulter de la sorte ? Il devrait avoir honte ! Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire mais refusait d'admettre que ses paroles soient justifiées.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Kitty lui tourne le dos en faveur de Lizzie. Elle en voulait à Mary pour les paroles méprisantes qu'elle avait prononcée à son égard. Même Jane n'avait pas cherché à la défendre, se contentant de la regarder avec une tristesse évidente, comme si elle avait commis une faute grave.

Elle en voulait surtout à Lizzie car elle savait parfaitement que les officiers préféraient nettement sa compagnie à la sienne, même si elle tentait, par tous les moyens de faire croire le contraire. Elle avait pu voir, à plusieurs reprises, une expression de dégoût sur le visage de certains officiers, même si elle n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention.

Mais le pire de tout, elle en voulait à sa mère, dont elle était la favorite, qui lui avait toujours accordé tout ce qu'elle voulait et qui, pourtant, cette fois, n'avait pas cherché à la défendre. En fait, elle avait été tellement choquée par la scène dont elle avait été le témoin qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien dit.

Elle en voulait aussi à son père, enfin, qui, soudainement, semblait avoir décidé d'imposer son autorité et de faire part de ses exigences. Et il était bien décidé à être obéi sans tolérer la moindre discussion. Ses aînées semblaient tout à fait satisfaites de cette nouvelle situation, mais c'était fort déplaisant pour elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, Lydia n'en avait pas encore fini. Elle devait découvrir qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de contrer les volontés de son père qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir ou d'en subir les conséquences.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Patience, dans le prochain chapitre aura lieu la rencontre entre Darcy et Elisabeth. Bonne lecture. J'espère avoir de nombreux commentaires._

 **Chapitre 3**

Darcy savait qu'il aurait dû se réjouir à l'idée d'accompagner son ami à Netherfield. Cependant, il savait qu'il serait probablement contraint de subir les attentions continuelles et indésirables de miss Bingley, même s'il y répondait par une indifférence absolue. Il ne cherchait même plus à lui faire croire qu'il prêtait attention à ce qu'elle racontait. Il lui parlait d'un ton froid qui aurait dû décourager toute insistance.

Malheureusement pour lui, miss Bingley était trop obstinée et décidée à atteindre son but pour prendre fait et cause de ce qu'il lui laissait entendre et persistait à le couvrir de louanges et à attendre de lui une chose qui ne venait jamais. Darcy dut s'y résigner et décida de l'ignorer complètement. Elle finirait bien par comprendre.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'il ne saurait tolérer et il en avertit son ami afin qu'elle le fasse clairement comprendre à sa sœur. Il ferait en sorte que celle-ci comprenne, de façon claire et définitive, qu'elle se faisait des illusions. Il aurait voulu agir de manière discrète, pour éviter à Bingley d'en subir les conséquences. Il était temps que celui-ci reprenne le contrôle de sa sœur dont le comportement ridicule et honteux risquait de nuire à sa famille. Il ne permettrait pas à cette mégère de faire cela. Peut-être que la menacer de lui tourner le dos en public et la bannir de ses propriétés serait une motivation suffisante ? Elle n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer ce que signifierait d'être bannie par lui. Elle deviendrait la risée de la bonne société. Peut-être que cela la remettrait à sa place, mais son frère risquait de souffrir d'une telle situation.

Charles Bingley fréquentait la bonne société depuis trop peu de temps pour se permettre un scandale. Il valait mieux qu'il le fasse clairement comprendre à sa sœur ou qu'il l'expédie chez sa tante à Scarborough jusqu'à qu'elle change son comportement.

Cependant, avant de se rendre à Netherfield, il décida qu'une visite à sa tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh, était nécessaire. Il était temps qu'elle cesse de s'illusionner en croyant qu'il allait épouser sa fille. Il le lui ferait clairement comprendre. Elle serait folle de rage, bien entendu, et tenterait de faire appel à son frère pour lui forcer la main. Mais Darcy savait que son oncle ne s'abaisserait pas à agir ainsi, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'en arriver là. Il savait que sa tante ne renoncerait pas tant qu'elle espèrerait avoir une chance d'atteindre son but. Mais elle serait déçue. Elle le découvrirait assez tôt.

?

Dans la maison des Hurst, les sœurs de Mr Bingley discutaient ensemble. Elles se réjouissaient de séjourner bientôt à la campagne, surtout Caroline qui espérait obtenir enfin ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

\- Pensez, Louisa, dit-elle à sa sœur, alors qu'elles se rendaient au salon. Nous serons tous ensemble à Netherfield. Pourquoi Charles a-t-il choisi de louer une propriété dans un tel endroit, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Mais la présence de Mr Darcy devrait compenser son erreur.

\- Sans aucun doute, convint Mme Hurst. Netherfield n'a rien à voir avec Pemberley. Mais notre séjour dans le Hertfordshire sera à votre avantage et favorisera vos chances de recevoir enfin une demande en mariage de sa part. Vous avez attendu beaucoup trop longtemps.

\- Il est temps, en effet, qu'il fasse ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps, dit miss Bingley d'un ton décidé, même s'il y avait dans sa voix un soupçon de dépit. Il ne peut pas s'attendre de ma part à ce que j'attende sans réagir qu'il se décide alors que le temps passe très vite. Je ne vais pas tolérer ses hésitations plus longtemps. Il faut qu'il se décide.

\- Il vaudrait sans doute mieux éviter de dire ce genre de choses en présence de Charles, Caroline. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il manque autant d'enthousiasme lorsque vous faites des allusions sur un avenir possible avec Mr Darcy.

\- Vous savez bien que notre frère ne fait jamais preuve d'enthousiasme, sauf lorsqu'il rencontre un ange blond. Je ne me fais pas de soucis au sujet de Charles. Quand je serais Mme Darcy, il sera le premier à pouvoir se vanter de son lien plus étroit avec mon mari.

\- Nos relations seront alors exceptionnelles lorsque vous serez Mme Darcy. Je suis si fière de vous, ma chère sœur.

Miss Bingley n'était que trop heureuse en entendant la louange de sa sœur. Si seulement leur frère était plus comme elles, cette conversation n'aurait pas eu lieu parce qu'elle serait déjà devenue Mme Darcy. Elle remercia sa sœur qui continua à montrer son approbation et sa joie.

\- Songez à tout l'argent de poche dont vous disposerez, une fois que vous l'aurez épousé, dit Mme Hurst. Je vais devoir convaincre Mr Hurst pour augmenter le mien de telle sorte que nous pourrons nous habiller toutes les deux comme des femmes de notre rang le devrait.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Louisa. Je suis certaine que je serais en mesure de convaincre Mr Darcy de dire quelques mots à l'oreille de votre mari. Je pourrais même le convaincre de le menacer de ne pas l'inviter à l'une de nos maisons, à moins que vous puissiez vous habiller comme vous le méritez.

\- Quelle excellente idée, Caroline. Mr Hurst ne prendra jamais le risque de ne plus être invité à Pemberley avec son abondance de brandy, de vins fins et de bonne nourriture.

\- Sans oublier le temps que nous aurons l'occasion de passer avec lord et lady Matlock.

\- J'avais presque oublié ce qui pourrait nous attendre. Nos vies vont changer énormément.

\- Ce moment ne peut pas venir assez vite, ma sœur. J'ai aussi entendu des rumeurs selon laquelle lady Matlock aurait des relations avec la famille royale.

\- J'aimerais que cette rumeur soit un fait réel. Je voudrais bien voir l'intérieur des résidences royales.

\- Pas autant que moi. Il serait très possible de redécorer quelques-unes des pièces de Pemberley pour ressembler au palais royal. Quel beau coup ce serait pour moi !

\- Comment pensez-vous que miss Darcy va réagir en réponse à la nouvelle que vous allez devenir sa sœur ?

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas en ce qui la concerne. Elle est très timide et réservée et je pense qu'elle me mangera dans la main en peu de temps. J'ai bien l'intention de me servir de la profonde affection de son frère à son égard pour obtenir ce que je veux.

\- Vous aurez aussi la chance de vous habiller avec les robes les plus somptueuses. S'il y a une chose qui manque à lady Matlock et aux femmes de sa famille, c'est le flair pour le choix des plumes et des couleurs dans leur tenue vestimentaire.

\- Mais nous ferons en sorte que miss Darcy suive nos directives. Une fois que toutes ses relations verront comment elle sera habillée, je suis certaine que tout le monde l'imitera.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire à nouveau à quel point je suis fière de vous, Caroline. Et j'approuve totalement vos plans concernant miss Darcy.

\- Bien sûr, vous le devez. Miss Darcy est douce comme un agneau. Elle sera facile à manipuler et acceptera toute idée dont je lui ferai part. Je ne pensais pas que je rencontrerai quelqu'un qui serait aussi facile à manœuvrer que Charles, mais je n'avais alors pas encore rencontrer ma future sœur.

?

Darcy s'était rendu dans le Kent, à Rosings Park, propriété dont sa tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh, sœur aînée de sa défunte mère, était la maîtresse. Il n'ignorait pas que son intention de l'informer de façon très claire qu'il n'épouserait jamais sa fille allait la mettre dans une rage folle. Mais ce n'était pas une chose dont il se souciait. Il était temps qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne comptait pas lui permettre de diriger sa vie à sa guise. Il arriva donc à Rosings, prêt à se lancer dans la bataille. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile de la convaincre. Elle refuserait probablement d'accepter sa décision à moins qu'il ne trouve le moyen d'utiliser un argument qui la convainque que sa décision était prise et que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Lorsqu'elle fut informée, par son majordome, de la visite imprévue de son neveu, lady Catherine fut absolument certaine qu'il s'était enfin décidé à faire son devoir envers elle en venant annoncer son intention d'épouser sa fille. Elle ne voyait aucune autre raison pour laquelle il pourrait venir en dehors de sa visite annuelle à Pâques. Elle s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise qui ressemblait à un trône, donnant l'impression d'être une souveraine attendant la venue de l'un de ses sujets venu lui rendre hommage.

\- Eh bien, Darcy, dit-elle en le saluant d'un air entendu, il semble que vous avez mis suffisamment de temps pour prendre votre décision. Mais comme on dit, tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- Je pense que vous devez commettre une erreur, Madame.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de se montrer si formel avant la cérémonie, Darcy, dit lady Catherine. Vous pouvez très bien m'appeler Mère dès maintenant. Et je vais demander à Georgiana d'en faire autant.

Darcy eut beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son dégoût en entendant une pareille idée.

\- Cela ne se produira jamais, lady Catherine.

\- Mon cher enfant, je sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais prendre la place de ma chère sœur, mais quand vous aurez épousé votre cousine, je deviendrai votre mère. Ni votre sœur, ni vous-même ne manquerez de respect à la mémoire de votre mère en vous adressant à moi de cette manière.

\- Je pense que nous ne parlons pas de la même chose.

\- Je doute fort que ce soit le cas, Darcy. Pourquoi voudriez-vous être ici si vous n'êtes pas venu pour votre future épouse. Vous venez nous rendre visite seulement à Pâques.

\- Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas venue ici pour rendre visite à ma prétendue fiancée, bien au contraire.

Le regard chaleureux de lady Catherine fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcils, puis par une expression de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Darcy ? Votre mère et moi avons arrangé cette union alors que vous étiez tous les deux dans vos berceaux !

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une pareille ineptie ! Pourquoi ma mère ne m'en aurait-elle pas informé si c'était vrai ?

\- Ma pauvre sœur n'était plus en état de s'exprimer. Comment pouvez-vous mettre en doute ma parole ?

\- Ma mère était tout à fait capable de s'exprimer, lady Catherine. Vous le savez parfaitement. J'étais assez âgé pour me souvenir des derniers moments de sa vie.

\- Cela ne change rien à notre accord. Vous épouserez ma fille comme nous le voulions toutes les deux.

\- Je regrette de ne pas vous l'avoir fait comprendre plus tôt. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir donné mon accord au sujet de ce prétendu accord. Et Anne ? Quand vous a-t-elle dit qu'elle souhaitait m'épouser ?

\- Anne connaît son devoir, répondit lady Catherine sèchement. Et je vous répète que c'était le désir de votre mère. Nous en avons parlé lorsque vous étiez de très jeunes enfants.

\- Pourtant, je vous répète que je ne vais pas épouser Anne.

Lady Catherine secoua la tête. Visiblement, elle refusait tout simplement de croire à ce qu'il disait.

\- Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ? Vous comptez refuser de faire votre devoir envers votre famille ? De respecter le souhait le plus cher de votre mère ? Et pour quoi ? Quelle raison auriez-vous de faire une telle chose ?

\- Vous auriez dû savoir depuis longtemps qu'une telle chose ne se produirait jamais. Croyez-vous réellement que je vais m'abaisser à vous obéir ? Je ne suis pas un de vos serviteurs, lady Catherine ! Je ne suis pas à vos ordres ! Je suis mon propre maître et je prends mes propres décisions tout seul. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour le faire. Il ne faut pas oublier que tout accord entre ma mère et vous n'aurait aucune valeur légale parce que vous êtes des femmes et il me paraît évident que vous ne vous êtes pas souciée de vous assurer de l'accord de mon père et de votre mari, qui seuls, peuvent décider d'une telle chose. Hors, je n'ai aucune trace écrite de cet accord. J'en conclus donc qu'il n'a jamais existé. Vous l'avez inventé après avoir attendu la mort de mon père, sachant qu'il n'y aurait personne pour vous contredire.

\- Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Anne et vous descendez des mêmes nobles lignées. Vous devez l'épouser et réunir deux grands domaines.

Darcy constata que sa tante ne niait pas vraiment qu'elle avait inventé l'engagement.

\- Cela ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

\- Ce que vous dites est ridicule. Anne et vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident. Elle est parfaite dans tous les sens. Vous devez l'épouser. C'est votre devoir.

\- Vraiment ? Et de quelle manière ? demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur.

\- Elle est de noble lignée. Elle est l'héritière de Rosings. Et elle est plus accomplie que toutes ces demoiselles snobs de Londres.

Darcy faillit s'étrangler en entendant cette dernière prétention.

\- Vraiment ? Et en quoi est-elle accomplie exactement ? Est-elle une bonne danseuse ? Sait-elle chanter ?

Lady Catherine se mit à trembler de rage tandis que la voix de Darcy devenait plus glaciale et plus moqueuse.

\- Elle ne sait ni jouer du piano, ni chanter ni danser. Elle n'a aucun talent, pas de conversation et peut à peine prétendre avoir reçue une éducation !

Lady Catherine ne répondit pas, mais le regarda froidement, son visage pâle de colère.

\- Et à qui la faute, lady Catherine ? poursuivit Darcy d'une voix chargée de mépris. Vous l'avez complètement isolée dans cette maison, tout en remplissant sa tête avec l'idée absurde qu'elle deviendrait un jour la maîtresse de Pemberley en devenant mon épouse. Elle est totalement inadaptée pour occuper cette position, et plus important encore, elle n'a pas une constitution assez forte pour être une maîtresse convenable ou même une bonne épouse. Vous savez parfaitement qu'elle ne sera jamais capable de porter un enfant. La marier à qui que ce soit signifierait signer son arrêt de mort. Pourtant, afin d'obtenir ce que vous voulez, vous êtes prête à la sacrifier sans une pensée pour elle. Comment pouvez-vous vous abaisser à faire preuve d'autant de cruauté envers votre unique enfant ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant insolent ! Il n'y a aucun problème avec Anne ! Elle est parfaitement saine. Elle fera une maîtresse et une épouse parfaite. Je vous pensais sain d'esprit, Darcy et je n'imaginais pas que vous vous montreriez cruel envers votre cousine en refusant d'honorer votre engagement. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous. Vous êtes un homme dépourvu d'honneur, de loyauté, qui n'a aucun respect envers vos responsabilités familiales. Vous me faites honte !

Elle se leva brusquement, s'apprêtant à réprimander de nouveau son neveu.

\- Je vous fais honte ?

Darcy laissa échapper un rire si méprisant que sa tante écarquilla les yeux et demeura sans voix.

\- Vous avez honte de moi ?

Il sourit et secoua la tête, se demanda si sa tante était consciente de l'absurdité de ses paroles.

\- Pas cette fois, ma tante. C'est moi qui ait honte de vous, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Elle devint écarlate et retomba dans son fauteuil. Darcy poursuivit.

\- Non seulement, vous vous comportez de façon abominable envers tous ceux qui vous entourent, mais vous avez tenté de vous servir de votre propre fille comme d'un pion afin de satisfaire vos désirs égoïstes, sans vous soucier le moins du monde de ses sentiments, de son bonheur ou même de sa santé. Que croyez-vous qu'il se passerait ? Est-ce que vous croyez réellement que vous alliez me convaincre de vous obéir ? Que j'épouserais Anne et l'emmènerais à Pemberley où elle a toutes les chances de mourir dès le premier hiver qu'elle y passera ou pire, à l'accouchement ?

Lady Catherine détourna les yeux dans une vaine tentative de dissimuler son expression coupable.

\- C'est ce que vous espériez, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve que je connais le contenu du testament de sir Lewis. Il a légué le domaine à Anne afin qu'elle puisse le transmettre à son enfant. Mais supposons, ce qui est fort probable, qu'Anne n'ait jamais d'enfant ? Si elle meurt sans héritier, le domaine reviendra à la sœur de sir Lewis et à ses descendants. Et si Anne devait mourir avant vous ? Avec sa mauvaise santé, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Vous seriez chassée de cette maison, envoyée dans la maison douairière et remplacée par une nouvelle maîtresse à Rosings.

Il se dirigea lentement vers elle et poursuivit d'une voix basse et implacable.

\- Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas supporter de perdre le contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez parfaitement que je voudrais rester à Pemberley. Si j'épousais Anne, il est évident qu'elle viendrait y vivre. Et vous resteriez ici, reine du domaine, libre de le diriger comme bon vous semble. Avec un peu de chance, Anne vous donnerait un petit-enfant et votre avenir en tant que maîtresse de Rosings serait assuré. Du moins, c'est ce que vous croyez. Mais vous avez oublié que les biens d'une femme appartiennent à son mari. Une fois marié à Anne, il me serait aisé de vous chasser de Rosings et de le confier à un intendant. Et croyez-moi, je n'éprouverai aucun scrupule à le faire. Vous voyez, lady Catherine, votre projet de mariage ne vous serait pas aussi favorable que vous l'imaginez.

Lady Catherine ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Elle regardait droit devant elle, son regard ne se détournant pas du paysage, derrière la fenêtre. Ses mains étaient tranquillement posées sur ses genoux et ses pieds serrés l'un contre l'autre près de ceux de son fauteuil.

\- A moins, bien sûr, poursuivit Darcy, du même ton railleur, que vous vous soyez imaginé que vous alliez pouvoir prendre le contrôle de Pemberley de cette manière ? De quelle manière vous escomptiez atteindre ce but, je l'ignore. Mais il devrait être évident pour vous que vous vous êtes fait des illusions. Je tiens à ce que ce soit parfaitement clair. La seule femme qui dirigera ma maison sera mon épouse et personne d'autre. Une épouse que j'aurai choisi seul, sans l'aide de quiconque. Je ne me soucie pas de votre opinion sur le sujet. Il est sans intérêt à mes yeux.

Il serra les lèvres.

\- J'en sais plus à votre sujet que vous ne l'imaginez, ma chère tante.

Le ton ironique avec lequel il avait prononcé les trois derniers mots montraient clairement dans quel mépris il tenait la femme qui se tenait face à lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils et son visage se fit interrogateur.

\- Oui, je connais votre petit secret.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

Darcy se détourna de la fenêtre près de laquelle il se tenait.

\- Quand vous étiez plus jeune, vous aviez décidé d'épouser Georges Darcy, héritier de Pemberley. Non, seulement il ne s'est jamais intéressé à votre personne, en dépit de tous vos espoirs, mais il vous a même fait clairement comprendre que vous étiez la dernière femme au monde qu'il envisagerait d'épouser. Il n'ignorait rien de votre habitude d'écouter aux portes, lady Catherine. Il savait donc parfaitement que vous avez entendu sa conversation avec l'un de ses amis à qui il a dit clairement qu'en aucune circonstance il ne vous épouserait. L'idée elle-même lui paraissait totalement répugnante. Vous avez dû vous sentir terriblement humiliée par une telle opinion, n'est-ce pas, lady Catherine. Quel choc pour une femme qui a une si haute opinion d'elle-même qu'elle croit que tout le monde est du même avis. Après cet échec, vous avez épousé sir Lewis et ensuite, vous avez vu votre jeune sœur épouser l'homme que vous vouliez et qui vous avait rejetée. Vous la haïssiez, lady Catherine, pour avoir réussi, là ou vous aviez échoué. C'est pour cela que tout ce que vous avez raconté au sujet de ses souhaits n'est que mensonges !

\- Comment osez-vous ? J'étais le meilleur choix ! MOI ! Il aurait dû me choisir. Anne était faible. Combien de fausses couches a-t-elle fait ? Combien de nouvelles relations lui a-t-elle apportée ? Elle ne lui a donné que deux enfants avant de mourir et de le laisser seul !

Sa voix était haineuse et son expression était empreinte de méchanceté et de jalousie. Darcy pâlit, puis devint rouge vif.

\- Un meilleur choix, vraiment ? Vous êtes une ignorante, lady Catherine. Vous ne savez même pas jouer du piano, ni chanter ni dessiner. Vous ne savez que vous vanter de capacités purement imaginaires. Et tout ce dont vous avez été capable, c'est de donner naissance à une enfant maladive et totalement dépourvu d'attraits. Il n'y a pas de quoi vous vanter. Et vous avez eu l'audace de croire, alors que ma mère était à peine froide dans sa tombe, que mon père voudrait vous épouser ? Vous me dégoûtez, lady Catherine. J'ai honte d'être lié à vous par le sang.

Sa voix était chargée d'un tel mépris que lady Catherine devint blême.

\- Je vais parler à votre intendant. Un secrétaire va être embauché pour s'occuper de toutes les questions importantes qui seront transmises à lord Matlock. C'est la dernière fois que vous me verrez, lady Catherine. Je renie tout lien de parenté avec vous. Vous ne serez plus reçue dans aucune de mes propriétés, vous n'aurez aucun contact avec ma sœur. Ne perdez pas votre temps à m'écrire. Vos lettres finiront en cendres. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Et si, par hasard, vous vous imaginez que je finirai par changer d'avis pour venir ramper devant vous, vous vous faites des illusions. Adieu, lady Catherine. Je vous abandonne à vos rêves de grandeur. Vous avez l'habitude de vous rendre ridicule, même si vous n'êtes pas assez intelligente pour vous en rendre compte.

Lady Catherine était blême de rage. Elle tenta de protester mais Darcy l'ignora purement et simplement et quitta la pièce sans plus se soucier d'elle.

?

Charles Bingley s'empressa de lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir et le plia soigneusement, mais pas assez vite pour que le regard d'aigle de sa sœur, Caroline, n'ait pas le temps de voir le sceau des Darcy.

\- Qu'est-ce que Mr Darcy souhaite vous dire, Charles ? Allons-nous le voir aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Caroline. Darcy s'est rendu dans le Kent pour rendre visite à sa tante.

\- Dans le Kent ? Mais n'a-t-il pas l'habitude de s'y rendre en Avril ? dit miss Bingley d'une voix criarde. Lady Catherine est un peu trop exigeante à mon goût !

\- Il ne vous appartient pas de faire de tels commentaires, Caroline. Lady Catherine est la tante de Darcy, et s'il souhaite aller lui rendre visite de nouveau, il en a parfaitement le droit et n'a pas de comptes à vous rendre.

\- Vous a-t-il expliqué pourquoi il s'y rendait ?

\- Darcy n'a aucune raison de me divulguer ses affaires privées, Caroline. Et même si c'était le cas, vous êtes la dernière personne à qui je le dirais. Vous ne devez pas vous en préoccuper.

Miss Bingley n'était pas du tout heureuse de ce que disait son frère, mais étant obstinée et simple d'esprit quand il s'agissait de Mr Darcy, elle poursuivit son interrogatoire.

\- Mais il a toujours l'intention de nous rejoindre dans le Hertfordshire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez bien vous douter que notre avenir est lié à la famille de Mr Darcy ?

\- Je ne vois rien de la sorte, Caroline. Je crains que votre imagination trop fertile ne vous pousse à voir des choses qui n'existent pas.

\- Je n'imagine rien du tout, Charles, persista Caroline avec insistance. Louisa et moi avons discuté, avant votre arrivée, sur le fait de savoir à quel point Mr Darcy aimait ma compagnie. Nous sommes si semblables, tous les deux. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul résultat à notre amitié.

\- Darcy est mon ami, Caroline, et non le vôtre. Et je doute fortement que vous ayez quoi que ce soit en commun. Je dirai même que c'est tout le contraire.

\- Il est inutile d'insister, Caroline, dit Louisa. Notre frère ne se laissera jamais convaincre au sujet de ce que nous savons être la vérité, du moins, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez devenue la maîtresse de Pemberley.

\- Avez-vous entendu notre sœur, Charles ? demanda Caroline d'un ton triomphant. Attendez et vous verrez. Mr Darcy vous en donnera bientôt la preuve, j'en suis certaine.

\- Il est évident que vous vous êtes fait des idées en ce qui concerne les sentiments de mon ami à votre égard, Caroline. Je vous conseille fortement de cesser d'importuner Darcy de vos attentions hypocrites et indésirables. Vous n'obtiendrez ni son respect ni son affection en persistant à vous conduire de cette manière.

Et après lui avoir donné ce conseil, Bingley prit congé de ses deux sœurs et quitta la pièce.

\- Caroline, dit Mme Hurst d'une voix grave, cela ne vous ferait aucun bien de vous opposer à Charles. N'oubliez pas que Mr Darcy doit nous rejoindre dans le Hertfordshire. Nous pourrons en tirer un grand avantage.

\- Oui, en effet, approuva Caroline. Je pourrait lui montrer quelle excellente maîtresse de maison je serai pour lui. Vous avez raison, Louisa. Il n'empêche. Cette visite dans le Kent m'inquiète.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison à cela. Je suppose qu'elle voulait tenter, une fois de plus de convaincre Mr Darcy d'épouser sa fille insipide. Mais je doute fortement qu'il se laisse faire.

\- Je l'espère bien. Je suis sûre qu'il est conscient qu'il y a, tout près de lui, une femme qui conviendra beaucoup mieux pour lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Caroline. Soyez patiente, et vous obtiendrez ce que vous méritez.

Caroline eut un sourire complaisant. Elle n'en doutait pas, elle non plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Même si la patience n'était pas son fort, elle attendrait parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

?

Darcy connaissait suffisamment sa tante pour savoir que celle-ci ne manquerait pas d'écrire à son frère, le comte de Matlock, une lettre de plaintes concernant les raisons de sa visite dans le Kent. Il ne s'inquiétait nullement de la réaction de son oncle. Le comte, il le savait, respecterait ses désirs. Il s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec lui qu'avec sa sœur. Il avait bien l'intention de tout lui raconter. Son oncle ignorait tout des manigances anciennes de lady Catherine mais, une fois informé, il réagirait en connaissance de cause.

\- Tout cela est ridicule, dit le colonel Fitzwilliam. Elle n'est pas du tout en mesure de se marier.

\- Ma sœur sait très bien qu'elle est malade. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle persiste à vouloir la marier. Je lui ai dit de nombreuses fois que cela ne se produira jamais et qu'il était parfaitement inutile de vous harceler, Darcy. Je suppose que c'est seulement lorsque vous aurez épousé une autre femme qu'elle y croira réellement.

\- C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle ne vous a pas écrit pour se plaindre à vous, dit Darcy. Elle sait qu'elle n'obtiendra aucune aide de votre part. Je me demande, cependant, si elle va enfin renoncer ou essayer de trouver un moyen d'atteindre son but.

\- Il est inutile de s'inquiéter de ce que ma sœur pourrait faire ou ne pas faire, dit le comte. Anne n'est pas apte à être mariée. C'est un fait évident pour tout le monde.

\- Si elle avait accepté cela, elle aurait pu éviter sa confrontation avec moi, répondit Darcy. Je doute qu'elle soit prête à renoncer. L'enjeu est trop important pour elle.

\- Eh bien, elle sera bien obligée d'accepter son échec. Cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Vous l'avez reniée. Je l'avais prévenue que vous le feriez si elle allait trop loin. Tant pis pour elle. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais la plaindre. Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite. Oublions-la, Darcy. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez penser à des choses plus agréables.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et décida de suivre le conseil de son oncle. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

?

Lady Catherine avait été folle de rage après le départ de son neveu. Elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour le convaincre d'épouser sa fille. Son frère n'avait absolument aucun pouvoir sur lui et refuserait de l'aider. Et maintenant que Darcy lui avait dit, en termes très clairs, qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage, elle savait qu'il en serait ainsi. Elle doutait fortement que sa fille se soucie le moins du monde du refus de son cousin de l'épouser. Mais pour elle, il s'agissait d'une chose préjudiciable, de celles qu'il lui serait impossible d'oublier. Cependant, elle n'était pas décidé à renoncer à ce qu'elle considérait comme un dû. Darcy allait payer très cher d'avoir osé s'opposer à elle. Elle était certaine qu'il finirait par se repentir de ce qu'il avait fait et par revenir pour lui demander pardon. En attendant, elle allait trouver de quoi s'occuper. Elle venait justement d'engager un nouveau vicaire pour la cure d'Hunsford. Il semblait très désireux de lui plaire et lui avait parlé très longuement de lui. Oui, peut-être que Mr Collins serait disposé à la distraire pendant un certain temps.

?

Comme Mme Hurst l'avait dit au cours d'une conversation avec sa sœur, Mr Darcy vint rendre une visite à la maison de leur frère à son retour du Kent. Cependant, elles furent déçues sur un point car, au lieu de se rendre au salon, il s'isola avec Bingley dans son bureau. Caroline était dépitée car elle avait très peu vu Mr Darcy depuis son retour du Kent. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé mais savait qu'il lui était impossible de poser la question.

Elle n'aurait donc pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'il vienne au salon. Mais elle n'en était pas moins très frustrée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir à se dire dans le bureau ?

\- Ils doivent probablement parler d'affaires, Caroline. Soyez un peu patiente. Ce ne serait pas convenable de vous montrer trop exigeante à son égard tant que vous n'êtes pas fiancée. Il pourrait le prendre mal et se détourner de vous. Faites très attention à ce que vous dites et à ce que vous faites.

\- Oh ! Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Je le connais assez bien, je crois. Mais je serais prudente. Pouvez-vous imaginer, Louisa, à quel point ce serait merveilleux de passer Noël à Pemberley. Cela me donnera l'occasion de me préparer à mon futur rôle en tant que maîtresse.

Louisa fit une grimace.

\- Les serviteurs ne seront pas heureux. J'ai la nette impression qu'ils ne vous aiment pas du tout.

Caroline haussa dédaigneusement les épaules.

\- Que m'importe ! Ils obéiront ou ils prendront la porte ! Ce ne sont pas des domestiques qui vont me dire ce que je dois faire ! Ce serait assez présomptueux de leur part !

\- C'est vrai, approuva Louisa. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que la plupart d'entre eux sont au service de Mr Darcy depuis de nombreuses années. Il ne vous laissera pas les renvoyer sans réagir. Il vaut mieux que vous vous conciliez les serviteurs. Les choses iront beaucoup mieux ainsi.

\- Très bien. Je ferais attention. En tout cas, nous pourrons en profiter pour faire comprendre à Charles que miss Darcy sera une épouse parfaite pour lui. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger selon nos plans.

\- En effet. Miss Darcy est très facilement influençable. Cependant, je vous déconseille d'en parler en présence de son frère. Elle est encore trop jeune pour envisager le mariage. Il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de mettre les choses au point. Cependant, les encourager à passer du temps dans la compagnie l'un de l'autre ne pourra qu'être favorable à nos projets.

\- Je suis sûre que tout ce passera comme nous le voulons.

\- A condition que Charles ne s'amourache pas d'une jeune fille de la campagne.

\- Bah ! Vous le connaissez ! Cela ne durera pas ! Nous ferons en sorte qu'il comprenne qu'il a des devoirs envers sa famille.

\- J'en suis certaine. Vous savez, Caroline, il y a peut-être une autre raison au fait que Mr Darcy se trouve seul avec Charles dans son bureau. Il veut peut-être lui parler de ses projets vous concernant. Il serait normal qu'il en parle en premier à notre frère.

Caroline se redressa fièrement, à cette idée.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais j'aimerais que cela soit derrière nous, Louisa. Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux.

\- Vous savez que lady Caroline de Bourgh sera folle de rage ?

Caroline haussa les épaules.

\- Peu m'importe ! Il faut que cette mégère soit complètement folle pour croire qu'un homme de l'importance de Mr Darcy pourrait s'abaisser à épouser une demoiselle maladive qui n'a jamais mis les pieds dans les salons de Londres et est parfaitement incapable d'assumer les devoirs d'une maîtresse de maison.

\- A mon avis, lady Catherine convoite Pemberley pour elle-même. J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disaient qu'elle avait tenté de convaincre Georges Darcy de l'épouser. Mais il n'a pas voulu d'elle. Il paraît qu'elle était furieuse lorsqu'il a épousé sa sœur.

\- Elle devait être folle de jalousie, c'est certain. Et j'imagine que sa colère a grandi quand sa sœur a donné naissance à un enfant en très bonne santé alors qu'elle même n'a eu qu'une créature chétive et laide pour hériter de son domaine. Je doute fort qu'un homme veuille d'elle.

\- Sauf un coureur de dots.

\- Grand bien lui fasse. Peut-être alors qu'il saura remettre lady Catherine à sa place. Ce serait assez drôle.

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire. Ce fut le moment que choisirent les deux hommes pour revenir au salon. Mais il s'avéra que Mr Darcy voulait juste prendre congé. Il se montra juste poli avant de s'en aller, ce qui déçut Caroline.

\- Oh, vous voilà enfin, Charles. Vous auriez dû inviter Mr Darcy à dîner, dit Caroline.

\- Il a déjà un engagement.

\- Comme c'est dommage. Et miss Darcy ? Viendra-t-elle avec nous à Netherfield ? Ce serait une bonne chose pour toutes les trois.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Seulement, qu'à Netherfield, nous aurions du temps pour renforcer les liens qui existent déjà entre nos deux familles.

\- Le lien que nous avons déjà est tout à fait suffisant. Et miss Darcy ne viendra pas à Netherfield. Elle séjournera chez son oncle, le comte de Matlock, pendant l'absence de son frère. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez renforcer des liens qui existent déjà.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous isolé avec Mr Darcy dans le bureau ? demanda Caroline. Cela n'a-t-il pas un rapport avec cela ?

\- Nous avons, en effet, abordé un sujet important, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

Caroline ne fut pas convaincue par les paroles de son frère.

\- En fait, vous vous trompez complètement sur le sujet de ma conversation avec Darcy, Caroline, reprit Bingley. Il a mentionné l'éventualité de mettre fin à notre amitié si certaines règles n'étaient pas respectées. Je tiens donc à ce que les choses soient parfaitement claires et que vous ne continuiez pas à vous méprendre comme vous semblez disposée à le faire par obstination sur le prétendu intérêt de Darcy à votre égard.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire une chose pareille ! protesta Caroline, visiblement très choquée. Mr Darcy et vous êtes les meilleurs des amis.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, Caroline. Darcy et moi sommes les meilleurs des amis et j'ai la plus haute estime pour lui. Heureusement, il m'a assuré qu'il appréciait aussi mon amitié. Cependant, il m'a fait comprendre que votre comportement inadéquat le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La familiarité choquante dont vous faites preuve à son égard dans les lieux publics pourrait vous causer de graves préjudices. Il entend que vous cessiez si vous ne voulez pas en subir les conséquences. Il ne tolèrera pas plus longtemps votre attitude et vos prétentions qui pourraient laisser croire qu'il a des intentions matrimoniales à votre égard. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas !

Mme Hurst, qui était parfaitement consciente que la fin de l'amitié entre son frère et Mr Darcy pourrait avoir un effet déplaisant sur sa propre position dans la société, conseilla à voix basse à sa sœur de prêter l'oreille à l'avertissement, de peur qu'ils aient tous à en souffrir les conséquences. Miss Bingley, cependant, était plutôt offensée par les paroles de son frère et répondit d'une voix pleine de colère :

\- Mais enfin, Charles, comment voulez-vous que j'encourage l'intérêt de Mr Darcy à mon égard ? Les femmes sont soumises à tellement de règles que c'est une chose difficile à réaliser. Plutôt que de me réprimander, vous devriez vous estimer heureux que j'ai suffisamment confiance en moi pour le lui faire savoir.

Elle se tourna vers son frère et tendit un doigt vers lui :

\- Vous, plus qu'un autre, devriez voir tous les avantages de mon mariage avec Mr Darcy.

Charles poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Caroline, je ne sais pas de quelle manière je dois m'y prendre pour vous convaincre de ce que je vais vous dire, dit-il d'une voix dure. Etant donné votre obstination habituelle, cela risque de s'avérer très difficile. Mais je tiens à ce que les choses soient parfaitement claires. Il faut que vous soyez complètement stupide pour croire que Darcy envisagerait d'épouser une femme pour laquelle il n'éprouve ni respect ni affection. Et vous ne possédez ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous pourriez bien vous pavaner sous son nez pendant mille ans, cela ne fera aucune différence. Darcy m'a fait très clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de vous épousez. Il n'a aucun besoin de votre dot. Vous épouser serait une mésalliance, même si vous êtes visiblement persuadée, - Dieu sait pourquoi ! - que vous êtes son égale. En tout cas, il ne vous épousera jamais, Caroline, quelles que soient les manœuvres que vous emploierez dans ce but. Si vous tentez de le compromettre, vous en subirez seule les conséquences car je vous renierai sans la moindre hésitation. Rappelez-vous ce qui est arrivé à miss Thornton.

\- Vous vous trompez complètement ! hurla Caroline d'une voix empreinte de fureur. Mr Darcy ne permettrait jamais que ma réputation soit ternie !

\- Je ne me trompe pas, rétorqua son frère avec assurance. Il m'a dit clairement qu'il vous ferait exclure de la bonne société si vous ne cessez pas de l'importuner de vos attentions parfaitement indésirables. Un seul mot de sa part et tout le monde vous tournera le dos. N'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à Darcy que vous avez été introduite dans la bonne société. Ce qu'il a fait, il peut le défaire très facilement. Et une fois cela fait, vous n'aurez aucun moyen d'y revenir de nouveau. Et vous ne trouverez jamais de mari. Darcy a de nombreuses relations, Caroline. Il est respecté et admiré. Il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de mettre en doute sa parole. En ce qui vous concerne, vous êtes seulement tolérée à cause de mon amitié pour lui. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser détruire cela pour vous permettre de satisfaire vos ambitions personnelles. Prenez garde, Caroline. Darcy m'a demandé de vous avertir. Si, pendant que nous sommes à Netherfield, votre comportement n'est pas irréprochable, il n'hésitera pas à vous bannir de son cercle. Darcy House et Pemberley vous seront fermés définitivement. Vous ne serez plus autorisée à approcher sa sœur, que soit dit en passant, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'épouser. Votre vie sera misérable.

Miss Bingley blêmit. Elle savait que son frère disait la vérité. Elle se souvenait que miss Thornton avait trouvé le moyen de se retrouver dans une position compromettante avec l'homme qu'elle voulait épouser et qui ne se montrait pas assez empressé à son goût. Mais ses manigances avaient échouées. Au lieu de recevoir la demande en mariage qu'elle escomptait, l'homme lui avait tourné le dos avec mépris. Elle avait été bannie de Londres pour échapper au scandale et n'y était jamais revenue depuis deux ans. Elle était épouvantée à l'idée de connaître ce sort.

Bingley se tourna vers Louisa.

\- Je considère que vous serez responsable de toutes les actions de Caroline. Surveillez-la bien. Et commencez à faire une liste des messieurs célibataires admissibles de notre propre cercle. Il serait vain d'espérer qu'elle puisse viser plus haut. Vous aurez bientôt vingt-cinq ans, Caroline. Ce qui signifie que vous serez considérée comme une vieille fille et laissée pour compte. Si vous ne trouvez pas un mari dans les plus brefs délais, vous aurez à monter votre propre maison et à embaucher une dame de compagnie car vous ne vivrez pas avec moi lorsque je serais marié. Et je doute fortement que Hurst vous tolère dans sa maison. A vous de décider ce que vous voulez. Ne croyez surtout pas que je plaisante, parce que je suis très sérieux.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

?

Le lendemain, à sa grande surprise, Caroline parut à la table du petit-déjeuner de très bonne humeur. Méfiant, Charles comprit que sa sœur ne voulait pas croire à son avertissement. Il devrait donc prévenir Darcy de rester sur ses gardes.

Il aurait compris que sa méfiance était justifiée s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de Caroline. Nullement découragée dans ses projets ambitieux, celle-ci avait seulement compris qu'elle allait devoir revoir sa stratégie et trouver un autre moyen afin de devenir la maîtresse de Pemberley. Elle ferait en sorte de ne plus se montrer importune avec Mr Darcy et ferait preuve de plus de modestie. Car elle ne souhaitait, en aucun cas, qu'il mette fin à son amitié avec Charles. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'obtenir sa bonne opinion et ce serait de cette manière qu'elle se comporterait lorsqu'ils seraient à Netherfield. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle était certaine qu'elle quitterait le Hertfordshire comme une femme fiancée, voire mariée.

?

Cependant, miss Bingley devait connaître des déceptions. Elle avait perdu son sang-froid lorsque son frère lui avait reproché son comportement ridicule, une fois de plus. Ses soupçons avaient été confirmés lorsqu'elle lui avait laissé clairement entendre qu'elle ne comptait pas renoncer à sa quête de Mr Darcy lorsqu'ils seraient dans le Hertfordshire.

\- J'espérais que vous aviez compris mon avertissement, Caroline. Si vous tenez à ce point à vous ridiculiser pendant notre séjour à Netherfield, tant pis pour vous. Mais vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre et prétendre que vous n'avez pas été prévenue.

\- Ne soyez pas sot, Charles. Je suis sûre que Mr Darcy va remarquer quelle excellente maîtresse de maison je suis. Cela devrait le convaincre que je serais une épouse parfaite pour lui.

\- Il n'est pas du tout de cet avis. Mais puisque vous vous obstinez, tant pis pour vous. Vous aurez à en subir les conséquences. Nous partons après-demain, Caroline. Mais Darcy ne viendra pas tout de suite avec nous. Il m'en a averti.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Caroline d'un ton indigné. Il devait voyager avec nous !

\- Il a certaines affaires à régler avec le comte de Matlock. Il nous rejoindra donc dans quelques jours.

\- Je trouve le comte bien égoïste d'importuner Mr Darcy avec ce genre de choses maintenant, dit Caroline d'un ton contrarié.

\- Vous devriez être capable de survivre sans sa compagnie pendant quelques jours, dit Bingley d'un ton ironique. Etant donné qu'il ne se soucie pas le moins du monde de vos caprices, votre opinion à ce sujet est sans intérêt pour lui. Il n'a pas de comptes à vous rendre. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas l'oublier.

\- C'est vraiment très frustrant, dit Mme Hurst. Caroline et moi avions fait des plans pour le séjour de Mr Darcy dans le Hertfordshire. Nous allons donc être obligées de les retarder. Et nous espérions aussi que miss Darcy viendrait également. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait heureuse de passer du temps en notre compagnie.

\- J'en doute fort. Elle n'a aucune envie de devoir écouter vos insinuations ridicules sur le fait que je serais un excellent mari pour elle. Tout comme moi, elle trouve très drôle que vous vous imaginiez pouvoir la manipuler comme une marionnette afin de satisfaire vos ambitions personnelles. Franchement, Caroline, vous devriez réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose. Cela vous évitera de vous ridiculiser. Miss Darcy ne vous considère pas comme des amies, seulement comme des relations qu'elle doit tolérer parce que vous êtes les sœurs d'un ami de leur frère. Mais c'est tout.

Caroline et sa sœur rougirent de colère en apprenant que miss Darcy qu'elles croyaient si facile à manipuler, avait une si piètre opinion d'elles. C'était très frustrant et mettait à mal leurs plans.

\- Ainsi, miss Darcy se croit supérieure à nous ! s'exclama Caroline dans une crise de colère. Ce n'est qu'une enfant stupide qui ne sait même pas faire la conversation !

\- Elle est capable de parler lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire, Caroline. Elle ne passe pas son temps à faire des discours sur des sujets ennuyeux et sans intérêt. Et je suis sûr qu'elle ne perdrait pas son temps à importuner un homme qui lui aurait montré clairement son désintérêt. Elle est trop bien élevée pour cela. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous.

\- Comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi, Charles ? protesta Louisa. Nous avons reçues une très bonne éducation. Vous n'avez aucune raison de dire une chose pareille !

\- Vous êtes l'aînée, Louisa. Et vous êtes responsable du comportement de Caroline. Combien de fois vous ai-je dit que Darcy n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour elle ? J'ai cessé de compter depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, vous continuez à l'encourager. Ce qui est particulièrement stupide de votre part. Peut-être faudra-t-il que Darcy épouse une autre femme pour que vous compreniez enfin ? Si vous êtes soumise au ridicule dans la bonne société, toutes les deux, vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes. Mais ne venez pas vous en plaindre. Ce sera uniquement de votre faute et de celle de personne d'autre !

Sur ces mots, prononcés d'un ton plein d'assurance, Bingley quitta la pièce, lassant ses sœurs frustrées et furieuses.

?

\- Êtes-vous certain que votre sœur a compris mon avertissement, Bingley ? demanda Darcy d'un ton soupçonneux. Je ne l'ai jamais connue comme quelqu'un qui se laisse décourager facilement.

Charles poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête.

\- Je crains qu'elle ne cherche une nouvelle tactique pour atteindre son but. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, Darcy. Si elle va trop loin, je me débarrasserais d'elle. J'ai écrit à ma tante Grâce, la sœur de mon père, pour lui demander de venir à Netherfield, en lui expliquant le problème que me pose Caroline. J'espère qu'elle sera en mesure de venir. Ma sœur sera obligée de surveiller sa conduite en sa présence.

\- J'en suis soulagé, Charles. Je ne tolèrerais pas ses mauvaises manières. Et si jamais elle s'avisait d'essayer de se mêler de mes affaires, elle aura de bonnes raisons de regretter de ne pas tenir compte de mon avertissement. Je ne tiens pas à mettre fin à notre amitié, mais vous pourriez avoir à choisir entre votre sœur et moi, tout en sachant que son comportement risque fort de nuire à votre avenir.

\- Mon père souhaitait que je devienne un membre de la gentry, Darcy. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Caroline gâcher mes perspectives dans ce domaine. Si elle ne le comprend pas, tant pis pour elle. Je lui ai fait clairement comprendre ce qui arriverait si jamais elle s'obstinait, Darcy. Elle croit peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une menace en l'air, mais elle risque de découvrir son erreur.

\- Je pourrais oublier que je suis un gentleman et me montrer très dur avec elle, Charles.

\- Ecoutez, Darcy, je vous autorise même à lui parler avec franchise, même si cela semble grossier. N'hésitez pas à lui donner clairement votre opinion. Peut-être qu'elle finira par comprendre.

\- Je l'espère. En tout cas, malgré les avertissements qu'elle a reçu, je pense qu'il serait bon de prendre certaines précautions. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache quelle chambre je vais occuper à Netherfield.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Darcy. J'ai prévu cela. Il y a huit chambres dans l'aide réservée à la famille. Vous serez à côté de moi avec Hurst de l'autre côté. Ensuite, il y aura la chambre de Louisa et celle de Caroline de l'autre côté. Et en cas de problèmes, vous pourrez toujours occuper celle qui est en face de la vôtre. Je veillerai à ce que vous puissiez fermer votre porte à clé.

\- Et s'il y a un double ?

\- Elle pourrait être perdue ? suggéra Charles avec un sourire. Je m'assurerais qu'elle soit remise à votre valet.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- En tout cas, elles sont furieuses lorsque je leur ai fait comprendre que leurs manigances concernant votre sœur seraient vaines et qu'elle n'était absolument pas dupe de leurs insinuations. Il est évident qu'elles espéraient l'inviter à Netherfield en croyant qu'elles pourraient la manipuler.

\- Ma sœur peut être timide et mal à l'aise avec certaines personnes, elle n'est certainement pas stupide. Mais elle préfère éviter vos sœurs, dans la mesure du possible. Elle restera donc avec mon oncle et ma tante.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente malheureuse dans ma maison.

\- Je suppose que si votre tante est présente, ce sera différent. Mais il faut d'abord savoir si elle va venir.

\- Je pense que ce sera probablement le cas. Ma tante est sans doute la seule personne qui puisse contraindre Caroline à obéir. Elle pourrait perdre beaucoup si elle refuse d'admettre ses erreurs. Mais je ne vais pas m'en inquiéter maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Darcy. Je m'assurerai qu'elle ne vous importune pas.

\- Merci, Charles.

Après le départ de son ami, Darcy réprima son exaspération. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le moment. Mais il n'en était pas moins inquiet. Miss Bingley risquait de très mal réagir lorsqu'elle comprendrait que ses intentions à l'égard de miss Elisabeth Bennet étaient sérieuses. Puisque le destin lui offrait une nouvelle chance, il n'avait pas l'intention de permettre à cette femme de la lui gâcher. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'elle risquait de perdre si elle persistait dans ses illusions. Mais au moins, elle ne pourrait pas prétendre qu'elle n'était pas avertie.

De toute façon, il avait l'intention de rester sur ses gardes. Il savait qu'elle pourrait, malgré l'avertissement qu'elle avait reçue, être tentée de lui tendre un piège. Il s'assurerait que la porte de sa chambre soit toujours verrouillée et… oui, il laisserait son chien à l'intérieur, le soir. De cette manière, si elle tentait d'y entrer pendant son absence, elle en ressortirait très vite car Casanova ne l'aimait pas plus que lui. Oui, ce serait un bon moyen de la tenir à l'écart.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce que j'ai écrit. La critique constructive peut m'aider à m'améliorer. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 4**

Darcy sursauta brusquement lorsque la roue de la voiture heurta une ornière sur la route. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries et regarda par la fenêtre pour constater que le véhicule entrait dans un village. Ce devait être Meryton. Il soupira. La propriété que Bingley avait louée n'était plus très loin. Alors qu'il regardait passer le typique village anglais, il repéra une librairie et décida qu'il devrait s'y rendre dès que possible lors de son séjour. Il eut également le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette d'une jeune femme placée de profil avec des joues roses et des boucles noires. Elle sortait de la librairie et se retourna pour parler à quelqu'un alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans sa silhouette qui accéléra les battements de son cœur, bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage. Etait-ce Elisabeth ? Cela lui paraissait fort plausible.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de tourner dans l'avenue semée de gravier et bordée d'arbres qui conduisait à Netherfield Park. Darcy regarda autour de lui pour voir la propriété alors que la voiture approchait de la maison. Il savait déjà que la propriété était en bon état. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée, Darcy put voir que Bingley et sa sœur attendait sur les marches. Notant la lueur déterminée dans les yeux de miss Bingley, il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche, mais si elle allait trop loin, tant pis pour elle. Après tout, elle avait été avertie des conséquences de ses actions. Elle ne pourrait pas se plaindre de l'ignorer. Il prit une profonde inspiration lorsque la voiture s'arrêta et qu'un valet vint ouvrir la portière et abaisser le marchepied. Alors qu'il se préparait à descendre, Bingley se précipita vers lui :

\- Darcy ! Bienvenue à Netherfield Park ! Je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez enfin arrivé. Que pensez vous du domaine ?

\- Du peu que j'ai vu en traversant l'avenue, il semble bien entretenu, répondit Darcy. Je suis impatient d'en voir plus en votre compagnie pendant les prochains jours.

Caroline, fatiguée d'être ignorée était déterminée à prendre en charge leur invité. Elle s'avança rapidement et saisit le bras de Darcy en ronronnant d'une voix de chatte lascive :

\- Mr Darcy, nous étions tellement impatients de vous voir arriver pour vous joindre à nous ! S'il vous plaît, permettez-moi de vous conduire à votre chambre. Ensuite, vous pourrez nous rejoindre dans le grand salon pour prendre des rafraîchissements.

Lui arrachant son bras avec brusquerie, Darcy s'approcha de Bingley avec une grimace de dégoût sur son visage.

\- Je vais montrer sa chambre à Darcy, Caroline, et nous vous rejoindrons dans peu de temps.

Darcy suivit son ami dans le grand escalier, sans un regard pour la mégère, humiliée et furieuse. Ils traversèrent un couloir et Darcy entra dans une belle chambre décorée dans des tons de bleu marine et d'argent. De grandes fenêtres remplissaient la pièce de lumière. Elles donnaient sur les jardins bien entretenus, ainsi que sur les écuries, sur la droite, et sur les champs, en face.

\- Votre dressing se trouve là, sur la droite, dit Bingley. Et le salon se trouve sur la gauche. Caroline ne pourra pas s'approcher d'ici sans avoir à se justifier. Mes appartements se trouvent à côté des vôtres. Les appartements des Hurst et de Caroline sont situés de l'autre côté du couloir.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Et vous pourrez verrouiller toutes les portes. Votre valet disposera de toutes les clés donnant accès à ces trois pièces.

\- Oh, vous pouvez être certain que je vais les verrouiller et que Casanova montera la garde en mon absence le soir, dit Darcy, en souriant à son tour.

\- Je lui ai parlé avant votre arrivée, Darcy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne parvient pas à accepter de croire ce que je lui dit. Elle est absolument certaine que vous finirez par lui demander de l'épouser, dit Bingley avec un sourire désolé.

\- Je veux être absolument sûr que vous avez bien compris, Charles. Aucune circonstance, quelle qu'elle soit, ne me convaincra de l'épouser. Si elle utilise une méthode pour nous compromettre, elle en subira seule les conséquences, déclara Darcy d'un ton ferme.

\- Je comprends et accepte très bien votre point de vue, Darcy. Je sais parfaitement que s'il y a une tentative de compromis, cela viendra de Caroline et non de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si jamais elle agit ainsi, je l'enverrai à Scarborough et je demanderai à ma tante de lui trouver un mari parmi ses connaissances. Elle ne sera plus la bienvenue chez moi et je doute fort que Hurst veuille la garder chez lui. Il profitera de la possibilité de se débarrasser d'elle. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, elle récoltera ce qu'elle a semé. Souvenez-vous que ma tante devrait bientôt arriver. Caroline devra surveiller sa conduite. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant. Reposez-vous un peu avant de nous rejoindre.

\- Merci, Charles.

Bingley sourit puis se retira.

Le valet de Darcy, Bunter, entra par la porte du vestiaire dès que la porte de la chambre était fermée.

\- Monsieur, souhaitez-vous prendre un bain ou simplement vous laver avant de descendre au salon pour le thé ?

\- Un bain, s'il vous plaît, Bunter. Cela me tiendra éloigné un peu plus longtemps de miss Bingley.

Le valet sourit d'un air de conspirateur tandis qu'il retournait au vestiaire. Darcy entra dans le salon une heure plus tard. Miss Bingley bondit de sa chaise et se précipita à son côté. Elle tenta de l'attirer vers le canapé où elle était assise. Darcy se dégagea habilement de son emprise pour saluer les autres occupants de la pièce, Mr et Mme Hurst. Puis il s'assit à côté de Bingley.

Miss Bingley versa du thé pour tout le monde et se lança dans ce qui était son actuel sujet favori.

\- Charles, bien que Netherfield Park soit sans doute un domaine agréable, il n'appartient certainement pas à la même catégorie que Pemberley qui devrait vous servir d'exemple pour trouver un domaine de votre choix. Mais ce qu'il y a de pire sur le fait de nous conduire ici, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas bénéficier de la société raffinée de Londres. Il n'y a ni style, ni manières ni classe parmi ceux que nous avons rencontrés.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, Caroline ? Les voisins que nous avons rencontrés sont charmants.

\- Vous verrez par vous-même ce que je veux dire demain soir, Mr Darcy. Charles a accepté une invitation pour notre parti d'assister à une assemblée locale. Bien sûr, comme vous n'avez pas de goûts particuliers pour ce genre d'évènements, monsieur, je serais heureuse de rester ici avec vous pour vous divertir si vous préférez ne pas vous y rendre. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne manquerez rien en vous abstenant de vous y rendre.

 _« Si,_ songea Darcy, _je risquerais de manquer ma rencontre avec Elisabeth. et cela est hors de question ! Que miss Bingley aille au diable ! Croit-elle vraiment que je ne vois pas clair dans son jeu ? Dans ce cas, elle est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais ! »_

Darcy songea que, bien qu'il détestât les assemblées, ce serait nettement préférable qu'une soirée en compagnie de miss Bingley. Surtout qu'il avait une bonne raison de s'y rendre. Il répondit :

\- Je n'envisage pas de manquer de respect à mon hôte et de l'embarrasser en n'y assistant pas alors qu'il a déjà accepté l'invitation pour tout notre parti. Même s'il y avait une raison adéquate, vous savez parfaitement qu'il serait inconvenant que nous restions tous les deux dans cette maison sans chaperon, miss Bingley, dit-il froidement. J'ai l'intention d'assister à ce bal.

Darcy et Bingley ne purent dissimuler en rapide sourire lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard. Darcy avait également attiré la colère de Caroline tout en la rendant encore plus déterminée à atteindre son but comme il put le voir sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit ses remarques. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir, songeant que son séjour allait se révéler difficile. Le thé se termina par une conversation sur une variété de sujets, même si miss Bingley ne manqua pas de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur le fait que le voisinage ne convenait pas, sans oublier des tentatives de forcer Darcy dans une conversation privée avec elle.

Dès qu'il eut terminé de boire son thé, Darcy informa ses hôtes qu'il allait se retirer dans sa chambre pour se reposer avant le dîner. De retour dans sa chambre avec un soupir de soulagement, Darcy alla s'installer devant le bureau placé sous une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, ouvrir un tiroir et sortit une feuille de papier. Après avoir sortie une plume et retiré le couvercle du pot à encre, il entreprit d'écrire une lettre à sa sœur, Georgiana.

 _Netherfield, par Meryton, Hertfordshire,_

 _Chère Georgiana,_

 _Je suis arrivé sans problèmes à Netherfield Park, la propriété louée par Mr Bingley. Elle est grande et paraît agréable. Elle se trouve près d'un petit village du Hertfordshire. Le village lui-même paraît très agréable et je vais certainement m'y rendre dans l'espoir d'y découvrir un objet spécial que je pourrais vous offrir lorsque je reviendrais à Londres. La chambre que Charles m'a donnée est grande et confortable. Il y a un petit balcon donnant sur les jardins à l'arrière de la maison._

 _Je bénéficie aussi d'une très belle vue vers les écuries. Bingley, je ne l'ignore pas, possède de très beaux chevaux. Le feuillage de l'automne dans la campagne est magnifique et je suis impatient de découvrir la région depuis mon arrivée. Bingley a accepté une invitation à une assemblée locale. Habituellement, je refuserais sans doute d'assister à ce genre d'activité, mais comme miss Bingley s'est permis de rester à la maison pour me divertir, il m'a semblé qu'il serait plus prudent de m'y rendre. J'espère que vous allez bien, Georgiana et que vous appréciez la compagnie de Mme Annesley._

 _Vous me manquez beaucoup. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous séparons, mais cette fois sera sans aucun doute la plus longue séparation, bien que je sois heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec Bingley. Peut-être qu'à un moment donné, je pourrais vous faire venir ici, à condition de pouvoir me débarrasser miss Bingley qui ne perd pas de temps pour essayer de m'accaparer._

 _Je vous écrirais bientôt, chère sœur, en espérant avec impatience recevoir bientôt votre réponse._

 _Votre frère affectueux,_

Fitzwilliam Darcy

Darcy regarda la lettre pendant un moment, puis il y jeta plusieurs pincées de sable pour faire sécher l'encre, souffla dessus pour l'ôter et plia la lettre avant de la fermer avec un cachet de cire. Il la confia à son valet pour qu'il envoie un domestique au village afin qu'elle soit postée. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle lui manquait. Après tout, son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam et lui-même avaient partagés sa tutelle au cours des cinq dernières années, depuis la mort du père de Darcy. Il considérait donc qu'il était de son devoir de veiller sur son bien-être.

Puis il s'installa dans un fauteuil avec l'intention de lire pendant un certain temps, avant que son valet ne vienne l'aider à s'habiller pour le dîner. Darcy avait pris grand soin de choisir avec précision le moment d'entrer dans le salon où les Bingley et les Hurst étaient réunis.

A peine était-il entré dans le salon que le majordome vint annoncer le dîner. Malheureusement pour Darcy, il était placé à la droite de miss Bingley et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de supporter son bavardage insipide pendant toute la durée du repas. Elle tentait fréquemment de poser sa main sur son bras, mais il parvenait à se mettre hors de sa portée. A la fin, il lui adressa un regard si glacial et menaçant que miss Bingley renonça finalement à ses gestes déplacés.

Pendant que les messieurs s'attardaient dans la salle à manger pour boire leur porto, Caroline Bingley tournait en rond dans le salon tout en se plaignant à sa sœur.

\- Quel est le problème avec cet homme, Louisa ? Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à ne pas voir que je suis le choix parfait pour être son épouse et la maîtresse de ses maisons ?

Avec un soupir résigné, Louisa répondit :

\- Peut-être souhaite-t-il épouser une femme qui se soucie plus de lui que de ses biens ? dit-elle doucement.

Caroline haussa dédaigneusement les épaules.

\- Se soucier de son conjoint ne fait pas partie des règles de la bonne société, Louisa. Mr Darcy est un homme beaucoup trop important pour croire à une telle sottise sentimentale, souffla Caroline. S'il ne commence pas bientôt à reconnaître que je suis le meilleur choix pour lui, je ferais en sorte qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que de le faire.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Caroline ?

\- Je pourrais juste être obligée d'organisée une situation où je serais compromise avec lui, s'il ne prend pas conscience de ses responsabilités, dit-elle, tandis qu'un sourire sournois traversait son visage.

\- Caroline, vous ne pouvez pas parler sérieusement ! cria Louisa, visiblement choquée. Nous savons, tous les deux, que Mr Darcy refusera de vous épouser. Vous seriez perdue à jamais car jamais il ne vous pardonnera.

Caroline secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr, il ne refusera pas de m'épouser. C'est un véritable gentleman. Il a trop le sens de l'honneur pour ne pas faire son devoir. De plus, je suis certaine qu'il ne voudrait pas prendre le risque de perdre l'amitié de Charles, dit-elle d'un ton plein de confiance.

\- Vous savez très bien, Caroline, que c'est Charles qui a besoin de l'amitié de Mr Darcy et non l'inverse ! Vous prenez un risque considérable en envisageant une telle chose. Vous n'allez pas le faire ! dit Louisa d'un ton sévère. Je vous avertis que je ne vous aiderais pas à agir de cette manière ! Vous feriez mieux de vous rappeler de l'avertissement de Charles et de ce qui est arrivé à miss Thornton !

Les messieurs entrèrent à ce moment-là, noyant le commentaire de Louisa sous leur rire et ignorant, heureusement, de quoi les dames avaient discuté. Caroline s'immobilisa brusquement et s'assit sur une causeuse, invitant Darcy à se joindre à elle. il ignora l'invitation peu subtile, demandant, à la place de la musique à Louisa. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse se lever de son siège, Caroline se précipita vers le piano. Après avoir sélectionnée rapidement une partition, elle commença à chanter une chanson d'amour italienne, sans quitter Darcy des yeux un seul instant.

Darcy était profondément gêné par sa conduite indécente et il lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la fenêtre et regarder dehors. La voix de miss Bingley était faible et trop criarde, de sorte que son chant n'avait rien d'agréable. Pour Darcy, il semblait ne jamais se terminer. Quand, enfin, il a finalement pris fin, il prit la peine d'applaudir, mais continua à regarder par la fenêtre sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Avant que Caroline ne puisse se mettre de nouveau à jouer, Hurst proposa une partie de cartes. Darcy répondit qu'il préférait lire mais les encouragea à jouer dans l'espoir de tenir miss Bingley occupée et loin de lui. Cependant, il avait à peine commencé sa lecture lorsque miss Bingley l'interrompit :

\- Mr Darcy, il faut que vous me veniez en aide. Je suis tombée sur un jeu difficile. Je ne crois pas que je serais en mesure de jouer convenablement.

Elle battit des cils dans sa direction tout en prononçant ses paroles.

Miss Bingley, je n'ignore pas que vous êtes tout à fait compétente au Whist. Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien sans mon aide, répondit-il poliment sans adresser un regard dans sa direction.

S'il avait tourné la tête pour la regarder, il aurait remarqué qu'elle avait redresser le menton et arboré un petit sourire en prenant ses paroles pour un compliment. Après avoir joué plusieurs morceaux, le majordome se présenta avec le plateau du thé. Darcy se fit servir une tasse et dut supporter le bavardage de miss Bingley avant de prendre congé et de se retirer pour la nuit.

?

Darcy était de nouveau en train de rêver. Cette fois, il se trouvait à Pemberley. Il venait d'en parcourir les terres et rentrait à la maison, impatient de retrouver la présence réconfortante de sa bien-aimée. Le ciel avait la couleur de l'azur, les oiseaux gazouillaient et le lac reflétait la maison.

Tandis qu'il descendait la colline au pas, il ne songeait qu'à rejoindre celle qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, Darcy eut la surprise de la voir qui marchait d'un bon pas dans sa direction. Elle semblait plongée dans une profonde rêverie tout en admirant la beauté du paysage qui l'entourait et ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de son approche. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient, montrant par là une excellente santé. Il savait que c'était grâce à ses promenades quotidiennes qu'elle faisait depuis des années. Elle avait rarement été malade.

 _Il se trouvait presque devant elle lorsqu'elle sursauta et prit conscience de sa présence. Un sourire ensorcelant apparut sur ses lèvres tentantes. Une lueur espiègle brilla dans ses beaux yeux_ _brillants d'amour._ _Comme elle était belle ! Il en perdit la capacité de respirer._

 _Il mit pied à terre et attacha fébrilement les rênes au pommeau de la selle, sans la quitter du regard, se nourrissant de la grâce de ses mouvements alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, un sourire aguichant aux lèvres. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à un pas d'elle, leurs corps troublés se touchant presque, les yeux dans les yeux, la respiration saccadée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il constata que ses yeux reflétaient la même passion brûlante qui brillait dans les siens, comme chaque fois il se trouvait auprès d'elle. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'immense pouvoir qu'il possédait sur lui mais avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'y opposer. Bien au contraire !_

 _Elle lui sourit tendrement et caressa doucement sa joue. Il savoura la chaleur de sa main. L'odeur de son corps et son parfum de lavande, l'enivraient, tel un vin capiteux. Incapable de refréner son impatience, son désir de la toucher, il leva lentement sa main pour la poser sur sa nuque et l'attira doucement vers son visage tandis que son autre main se posait sur sa taille._

 _Elle se pencha pour lui donner le plus tendre des baisers, puis recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il l'entoura de ses bras, l'attirant plus près de lui, nullement désireux de se séparer d'elle. Il se délectait d'avance à la pensée de chaque partie de son corps pressé contre le sien. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore et encore, incapable de se rassasier d'elle. Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux, approfondissant son baiser et savourant le goût de ses lèvres._

 _Il fut contraint de relâcher son étreinte et de s'écarter au bout d'un long moment pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre après un dernier baiser._

 _Haletante, il fallut un moment à la jeune femme pour reprendre sa respiration. Un sourire espiègle éclaira son beau visage tandis qu'elle lui demandait d'une voix taquine :_

 _\- Pensez-vous avoir fait suffisamment d'exercice pour la matinée ou bien préférez-vous vous joindre à moi ?_

 _Alors qu'il tentait de dissimuler son sourire car il savait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir._

 _\- Peut-être aimeriez-vous faire un tour à cheval en ma compagnie ? suggéra-t-il d'une voix suave. A moins que vous ne préfériez une activité plus calme à la bibliothèque ?_

 _Elle lui adressa un regard parfaitement explicite._

 _\- En fait, je pensais à une activité plus intime qu'un promenade à cheval ou la lecture, mon amour. Mais d'abord, vous avez grand besoin d'un bon bain. Que diriez-vous si… je remplaçais votre valet pour ce faire ?_

 _Cette suggestion et on regard brûlant accéléra les battements de son cœur._

 _\- Je crois que cela peut s'arranger, dit-il avec un sourire coquin, se penchant vers elle pour lui donner un autre baiser…._

Fitzwilliam Darcy se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant où il se trouvait. Une faible lumière provenant de la fenêtre lui fit penser qu'il faisait peut-être jour. Etait-ce le soleil ? Un soupir de résignation lui échappa et il reconnut la chambre qu'il occupait à Netherfield Park. Une journée de plus à devoir supporter les minauderies répugnantes de miss Bingley.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était arrivé à la propriété louée par son ami. Et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que miss Bingley recommence à l'importuner de ses attentions indésirables. Elle s'imaginait sans doute qu'elle faisait preuve de subtilité. Il avait donc décidé de l'ignorer. Si elle ne comprenait pas, il prendrait des mesures pour qu'elle le fasse. Très bientôt. S'il n'y avait pas eu Elisabeth, il serait déjà retourné à Londres.

Mr Hurst était totalement insignifiant. Uniquement occupé à manger, à boire, à jouer aux cartes et à dormir. Quand à son épouse, elle était incapable de faire autre chose que de répéter bêtement les opinions de sa sœur cadette. Et celle-ci se ridiculisait constamment en essayant de lui démontrer qu'elle serait une épouse parfaite pour lui. L'idée lui répugnait profondément.

Bien entendu, Bingley se montrait enthousiaste avec tout ce qu'il découvrait. Et il avait accepté une invitation à un bal de campagne. Darcy se souvenait de son déplaisir, lorsque cela s'était produit auparavant. Mais cette fois, il aurait une bonne raison de s'y rendre. A cette pensée, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Au moins, lorsqu'il serait avec Elisabeth, Caroline Bingley ne pourrait pas l'importuner sans risquer de se ridiculiser.

Il devrait prendre sur lui et essayer de se montrer poli avec ceux qu'il allait rencontrer. Il ne tenait surtout pas à ce qu'ils se fassent des idées. Il savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas à son aise au milieu d'une foule. Il n'y était jamais parvenu. Mais il ferait avec. La seule personne qui comptait, c'était Elisabeth. Darcy savait qu'il y aurait aussi des mères de famille ambitieuses qui chercheraient peut-être à attirer son attention sur leurs filles. Elles n'étaient pas différentes de celles de la bonne société, il devait le reconnaître.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir et se recoucha en espérant retrouver son beau rêve. Mais il savait déjà que ce serait vain.

Un soupir lui échappa. Habiter sous le même toit que Caroline Bingley n'avait rien d'une sinécure. Elle faisait tout son possible pour lui démontrer quelle parfaite maîtresse de maison elle était. Ce qui était risible. Elle cherchait constamment son approbation, mais il ignorait toutes ses tentatives d'attirer son attention sur ses qualités où prétendues telles ! Non, il ne lui accorderait pas le plaisir de prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Si elle tenait à ce point à se ridiculiser, c'était son problème, à elle, pas le sien. Tant pis pour elle.

Heureusement, il avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Netherfield à cheval, avec Bingley. Ce qui lui avait évité de subir le bavardage de miss Bingley et de sa sœur. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle espérait. Elle perdait son temps, bien sûr, mais refusait de l'admettre.

Il sursauta en entendant du bruit dans le dressing. Son valet de chambre était probablement en train de préparer ses vêtements. Peu importait le fait qu'il avait envie de retourné à ses rêves. Il devait se lever pour accomplir sa tâche.

Darcy sortit du lit et mit sa robe de chambre. Il faisait peu de bruit, mais c'était visiblement suffisant pour que son valet ouvre la porte du dressing et entre dans la chambre. Il alla ouvrir les rideaux. Darcy ferma un instant les yeux, ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Puis il tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur, dit le valet. Il fait un temps magnifique, aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, je le vois, Fearston. Je crois que je vais aller faire une promenade.

Il se plaça devant le miroir pour vérifier sa tenue lorsqu'un gémissement vint le distraire. Il se retourna et vit son chien, Casanova, un beau dalmatien de deux ans. Il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre et ce qu'il attendait de son maître était évident.

\- Tu veux faire une promenade, toi aussi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. D'accord, mon garçon. Nous allons bientôt partir.

Le chien lança un aboiement bref, puis se coucha devant la porte et attendit patiemment.

Darcy se retourna vers son miroir pour terminer la vérification de sa tenue. Jenkins, le valet de chambre, attendit sans broncher, le résultat de cet examen.

\- C'est bien, dit Darcy. Cela conviendra tout à fait pour une promenade.

Il s'agenouilla à côté du chien.

\- Je sais. Tu as besoin de te dégourdir les pattes. Nous allons partir.

Il revêtit son manteau, prit ses gants, sa canne et son chapeau et ouvrit la porte. Le chien sortit aussitôt mais en chien obéissant, il attendit son maître.

Darcy descendit en espérant qu'il ne rencontrerait pas miss Bingley. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle lui impose sa compagnie. Entendre ses louanges quotidiennement était amplement suffisant. Heureusement, il ne la vit pas et il put sortir de la demeure sans être importuné.

Un valet tenait son étalon par les rênes et avait du mal à retenir le fougueux animal.

Il se mit en selle. L'étalon se cabra pour montrer son indépendance, mais son maître eut vite fait de le maîtriser. Puis il le lança au trot avec Casanova courant devant eux. Le temps était clair et il ne faisait pas trop froid.

Il avançait depuis un bon moment, lorsque Casanova se mit soudain à aboyer, puis il disparut devant lui. Darcy fronça les sourcils, se demandant se que son chien avait bien pu trouver. Peut-être un lapin. Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il s'était absenté depuis plus d'une heure. Il finit par appeler.

\- Où es-tu passé, Casanova ? Viens vite. Il est temps de rentrer.

Le chien se contenta d'aboyer. Darcy sourit, amusé par la réaction de son chien. Il avait sans doute vu quelque chose susceptible d'attirer son attention. Poussant son cheval à avancer, il le rejoignit bientôt le chien et le vit en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui était penchée vers lui. Il se figea de surprise.

C'était miss Elisabeth Bennet !

?

Ils restèrent immobiles, se regardant sans mot dire. Visiblement, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, ignorant qu'ils avaient fait un rêve similaire.

Darcy ne put s'empêcher d'envier son chien devant l'accueil qu'il recevait.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'avança vers elle. Miss Elisabeth était accompagnée de ses deux labradors, César et Cléopâtre. Ceux-ci accueillirent Casanova amicalement. Il s'approcha au moment où la jeune fille relevait la tête. Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne sut comment interpréter. Amical ? Poli ? Séducteur ? Non, ce dernier était peu probable. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir ainsi. Elle était loyale, honnête, franche et bien élevée. Ce n'était pas une hypocrite comme miss Bingley. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à dire une chose qu'elle ne pensait pas. Il mit pied à terre et s'approcha en tenant son cheval par les rênes.

\- Je vois que Casanova a fait une nouvelle conquête, dit-il avec un sourire amusé en désignant le dalmatien qui quémandait des caresses à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

\- Casanova ! C'est vraiment son nom ?

\- Oui. C'est une idée de ma sœur. Elle le trouvait si mignon quand il était petit qu'elle était persuadé que tout le monde tomberait sous son charme.

\- Et c'est le cas ? demanda Lizzie d'un ton amusé.

\- Il existe quelques dames qui ne sont pas de son goût, reconnut Darcy. Surtout celles qui font semblant de l'apprécier. Mais il n'est pas dupe.

\- Les chiens sont trop intelligents pour se laisser prendre à des mensonges.

\- Malheureusement, la dame dont je parle est incapable de le comprendre.

« Miss Bingley est certainement la dame dont il parle, songea Lizzie. Je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre que ce chien ne l'aime pas. Cette femme est une véritable vipère ! »

Lizzie était stupéfaite. Elle n'en revenait pas. Mr Darcy était si différent de leur première rencontre ! Fallait-il l'attribuer aux chiens et au fait qu'ils ne se trouvent pas dans une salle de bal ? Il semblait plus détendu et même très amusé si elle interprétait bien son regard.

Peut-être l'avait-elle jugé trop vite la première fois. Si ce qu'elle avait vécu dans son rêve était vrai, alors cela prouvait qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien compris à son caractère.

Elle réprima un soupir. Sa situation était gênante. Elle devait faire preuve de la plus grande prudence. Mr Darcy ignorait, bien sûr, qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés et qu'il s'était produit quelque chose de très surprenant. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se trahir.

Ce qu'elle avait appris dans le rêve, au sujet de Mr Wickham, expliquait certainement qu'il ne se montre pas aussi ouvert que son ami.

D'ailleurs, au sujet de Mr Wickham, il faudrait qu'elle fasse preuve de précautions. Elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait rencontré le lendemain de l'arrivée de Mr Collins. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse en sorte de changer les choses. Elle parlerait à son père. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir subir les attentions de l'homme ridicule. Elle se souvint que Mary avait paru malheureuse du choix de l'homme. Peut-être pourrait-elle, d'une certaine manière, l'encourager dans cette direction. En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'elle subisse ses attentions.

En ce qui concernait Mr Wickham, elle pensait avoir trouvé un moyen de l'empêcher de nuire aux commerçants et aux jeunes filles. Elle était respectée, en ville. Elle conseillerait donc aux commerçants de limiter le crédit accordé à tous les officiers et de garder leurs filles sous haute surveillance. On ne pouvait jamais savoir quelle genre de brebis galeuse pouvait se cacher parmi les officiers. De cette manière, Mr Wickham ne serait pas en mesure de nuire aux gens. Quand à son histoire, c'était autre chose. Il faudrait qu'elle l'empêche de lui raconter son histoire.

Elle se souvint, avec une gêne évidente, qu'elle l'y avait encouragé, en laissant voir son aversion pour Mr Darcy. Eh bien, elle agirait autrement. Il serait inconvenant qu'elle encourage un inconnu à calomnier un homme qu'elle connaissait, après tout, fort peu. Et si, après le départ de Mr Darcy, il se permettait de la raconter en public, elle trouverait un moyen de dévoiler la vérité à son sujet.

Darcy éprouvait un mélange de joie et de peur. Rencontrer miss Elisabeth avant le bal de Meryton lui donnait sans doute la possibilité d'être bien vu d'elle. Il allait se montrer poli, aimable et essayer de trouver un sujet de conversation. La présence des chiens facilitait les choses.

Il réprima un soupir. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas censé la connaître. Il lui faudrait se montrer très prudent dans ses paroles.

\- Vous êtes nouveau dans la région ? demanda Lizzie d'un ton plein de curiosité.

\- Je séjourne à Netherfield Park, la propriété que mon ami, Mr Bingley, a loué récemment.

Une lueur amusée brilla dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Ah Mr Bingley ! Le pauvre homme ! Tout le monde se pose des questions à son sujet. Je crois que toutes les mères de familles l'attendent de pied ferme et espèrent attirer son attention sur leurs filles.

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Il en a l'habitude. Mon ami est un homme prompte à s'enthousiasmer, mais il est encore jeune. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop le prendre au sérieux. Il a un bon caractère, amicale et aimable. C'est quelqu'un qui est facile à aimer.

\- Cela doit être d'autant plus difficile pour lui.

Darcy secoua la tête.

\- Je fais mon possible pour le protéger. Il ressemble à un chiot qui vous regarde de ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir dans le but de plaire. Il n'a pas encore appris à se méfier de ceux qui peuvent vouloir se servir de lui en profitant de sa bonne nature. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est à cela que ressemble la bonne société : un nid de vipères où chacun fait de son mieux pour ne pas être piqué.

Lizzie ne put réprimer une grimace.

\- Voilà qui ne donne guère envie d'en faire partie. Même si je ne me laisse pas impressionner facilement.

\- Il faut être doté d'un fort caractère pour survivre. Cependant, il vaut mieux prendre garde de ne pas offenser certaines personnes. Il est très facile de faire exclure une personne qui a déplu.

\- Je vois. Pour eux, ce n'est pas autre chose qu'un jeu. Je suppose que vous-même n'avez rien à craindre de ce genre de choses.

\- Mon nom, ma réputation et ma fortune me protègent, dans une certaine mesure. Mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Je sais que la plupart de ceux qui m'approchent ne le font pas dans un but désintéressé.

\- Si vous n'apprenez pas à accorder votre confiance, vous devez vous sentir bien seul.

Darcy se contenta de sourire avant de demander :

\- Vous-même, venez-vous de Meryton ?

\- Non. J'habite Longbourn, un domaine qui est à trois miles de Netherfield Park. Il appartient à mon père. Je suis Elisabeth Bennet, la seconde de cinq sœurs.

Elle accompagna ces dernières paroles d'une révérence.

\- Fitzwilliam Darcy, de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire, répondit Darcy en s'inclinant à son tour.

\- Le Derbyshire ? Ma tante a grandi à Lambton ? Connaissez-vous cette ville ?

Darcy fut agréablement surpris.

\- Oui, en effet. Lambton ne se trouve qu'à cinq miles de Pemberley. C'est une charmante petite ville. Je ne pense pas, cependant, qu'elle soit beaucoup plus grande que Meryton.

\- Oh, ce n'est qu'un village. Et il a perdu nombre de ses habitants car beaucoup d'hommes se sont engagés dans l'armée. Je crains que le problème ne se pose dans de nombreux villages.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. La guerre risque de durer de nombreuses années, dit Darcy. Et je crains que nous ne puissions pas l'éviter.

\- Comment trouvez-vous le Hertfordshire, Mr Darcy ? Cela doit vous changer du Derbyshire.

\- C'est différent, reconnut Darcy. Il fait beaucoup moins froid ici à la même époque. Les hivers sont très froids, chez moi. J'imagine, qu'ici, vous devez avoir beaucoup moins de neige.

\- C'est probable. Elle fond sans doute plus vite parce qu'il fait plus chaud que dans le Nord. Irez-vous au bal de l'Assemblée, Mr Darcy ?

Celui-ci répondit par une grimace.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous plaire.

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir m'y soustraire. Il est vrai que j'ai fort peu de goût pour les bals. Chaque fois que j'entre dans une salle de bal, j'ai l'impression de devenir une marchandise dont on discute le prix. Cela n'a rien d'agréable.

Lizzie fut surprise par une telle idée. Mais en réfléchissant, elle se rendit compte qu'il disait la vérité. Il était évident qu'il était plus recherché pour sa richesse, son nom et son domaine, plutôt que pour sa personnalité. Ce qui ne devait avoir rien d'agréable.

\- Je comprends. Vous vous devez d'être prudents pour ne pas créer d'attentes.

\- Malheureusement, cela n'empêche pas les malentendus. Certaines demoiselles sont dotées d'une vive imagination. Il me suffirait de l'inviter à danser et elle croit aussitôt que cela se terminera par un mariage.

\- C'est à ce point ? demanda Lizzie, stupéfaite. Les bals sont les meilleurs endroits pour que les jeunes gens se rencontrent, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'une seule danse suffit à faire croire que cela aboutira au mariage.

\- Cela arrive. Surtout s'il y a la mère derrière elle.

\- Oui, je peux comprendre, dit-elle d'un ton amusé. Je ne saurais dire le nombre de fois où ma mère a tenté de mettre un homme sur mon chemin. Cela n'a jamais marché et elle n'en comprend pas la raison. Elle oublie simplement que mon père a son mot à dire, dans ce domaine, et que ses souhaits ne correspondent pas forcément aux siens. Elle a également essayé de marier ma sœur aînée, Jane, à des messieurs parfaitement indésirables. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser faire. Ma sœur a une nature très douce et calme. Elle ne voit pas le mal chez les autres. Elle se montre polie et aimable avec tous les messieurs et cache sa grande timidité sous ses sourires. Je sais qu'elle céderait aux désirs de notre mère sans penser aux siens, mais c'est une chose que je ne permettrais jamais. Mon père non plus, d'ailleurs. J'ai bien peur, Mr Darcy, que ma mère ait décidé que ma sœur sera la prochaine maîtresse de Netherfield avant même d'en avoir rencontré le maître. Elle se base uniquement sur le fait que Jane est la plus belle jeune fille de la région, comme si c'était le seul critère souhaitable.

\- Il y a de très nombreuses jeunes filles, dans la bonne société, dont on peut dire qu'elles sont belles. Et leurs mères ne manquent pas de s'en vanter. Bien sûr, elles ont autre chose à offrir, comme la dot et la position sociale. Mais elle ne réussisse pas toutes pour autant à trouver un mari. Il faut compter aussi sur le caractère.

\- Ma sœur a un caractère très doux, ce ne serait pas un obstacle. Il n'en est pas de même pour moi. Je crains que le mien ne soit un obstacle pour trouver un mari, du moins, c'est ce que croit ma mère. Je suis indépendante, obstinée et je n'hésite pas à dire ce que je pense. J'ai tendance à me moquer de tout ce que je juge absurde dans notre société étriquée et conformiste. Elle pense que j'ai une trop forte personnalité, que je ne suis pas assez soumise aux règles. Mais je préfère encore faire ce dont j'ai envie plutôt que de me soumettre à des règles qui m'ennuient. Plutôt que de perdre mon temps à faire des broderies qui ne seraient guère utiles, je préfère sortir au grand air avec mes chiens et un bon livre.

\- De ce que vous dites, il semble que vous ayez un fort goût pour la solitude.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je vis dans une maison où il y a cinq autres femmes. Je dois compter sur mes sœurs dont les plus jeunes sont très exubérantes et indisciplinées. Et la troisième qui joue sans cesse sur le piano lorsqu'elle ne lit pas ses livres de morale. Cela ne rend pas la vie facile.

\- Je n'ai qu'une sœur, beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Je ne peux donc pas en juger. J'imagine que ce n'est pas toujours facile de vivre en famille avec des personnes de caractères différents.

\- Cela peut paraître très compliqué, parfois.

Elle se tut un moment avant de poursuivre, jugeant préférable de changer de sujet :

\- D'après les rumeurs, Mr Bingley va amener à l'Assemblée douze dames et sept messieurs. Est-ce vrai ou seulement exagéré ?

Darcy parut surpris par le changement de sujet, mais il se contenta de répondre :

\- En fait, nous ne sommes que cinq : Mr Bingley, ses deux sœurs, le mari de l'aînée et moi-même.

\- Je crois que les demoiselles en seront heureuses. Nous manquons désespérément de cavaliers pendant les Assemblées car il y a souvent plus de dames que de messieurs. Ce n'est pas toujours juste pour celles qui sont obligées de rester assises et de regarder danser les autres.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes très demandée ?

\- Oui, mais j'estime qu'il faut partager et j'encourage les messieurs à inviter d'autres jeunes filles pour ne pas leur gâcher la soirée.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur.

Lizzie rougit, mais ne répondit pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis dans le ciel avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Mr Darcy :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer avant que l'on commence à s'inquiéter. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour dans le Hertfordshire, Mr Darcy. Les gens d'ici ne sont pas méchants et la venue de nouvelles personnes ne peut que mettre un peu de piment dans leur vie. La vie à la campagne est certainement plus agréable qu'à la ville car on y est plus libre.

\- Mais Londres a ses agréments, contra Darcy.

\- Oui. Les théâtres, les parcs et les librairies. Mais les riches qui y vivent ne voient pas le côté négatif de la ville : la misère, la violence, la prostitution, les enfants qui sont exploités, toutes les horreurs sur lesquelles ils ferment les yeux pour ne pas les voir. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient réalistes.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Je crains qu'il ne faille beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir changer les choses.

\- Il faut espérer que cela arrivera un jour. Notre vie n'en sera que meilleure.

Elle sourit :

\- Au revoir, Mr Darcy. L'Assemblée de ce soir sera sans doute un moment pénible, pour vous, mais essayez de voir les choses de manières positives. Les jeunes filles n'ont pas d'autre choix que le mariage pour assurer leur sécurité. Et elles sont bien souvent considérées comme de simples marchandises destinées à une simple transaction commerciale. Les choses pourraient être pires.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, répondit Darcy. Bonne journée, miss Bennet.

La jeune fille accorda une dernière caresse à Casanova, puis elle appela ses chiens et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Darcy ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparut. Il regrettait déjà son départ, et en même temps se réjouissait de l'avoir rencontrée. Une première rencontre qui s'était bien passée. Il espérait que ce serait encore le cas ce soir, à l'Assemblée.

Il se remit en selle et repartit en direction de Netherfield, attendant avec impatience le moment où il reverrait sa belle Elisabeth.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. J'attends de nombreux commentaires, merci._

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Meryton, Hertfordshire_

Le bal de l'Assemblée qui devait avoir lieu ce soir-là était un événement très attendu par les habitants de Meryton et les propriétaires terriens des environs. Il devait avoir lieu dans la plus grande salle de l'auberge du village. Même s'il n'était prévu que dans quelques heures, les demoiselles Bennet étaient déjà occupées à se préparer longtemps à l'avance, à cause de leur mère qui avait tendance à semer le chaos à Longbourn, chaque fois qu'un événement de cette importance devait avoir lieu.

Jane et Elisabeth étaient particulièrement ravissantes car elles portaient des robes neuves. Elles étaient en fines gaze de coton diaphane orné de petits bouquets de fleurs sur le devant du corsage pour celle de Jane. Un plastron de broderie anglaise, cernée d'un biais de soie rayée bleu et rouge, ornait la robe de Lizzie. elles avaient des manches ballon et le bas de la jupe était cranté de broderie blanche. La taille était haute, et la longue jupe lâche et froncée, effleurant le corps.

Lizzie aimait beaucoup ce style de robe qui avait l'avantage d'être léger. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se servir de ses mains pour soulever les jupes et les soutenir. Le désavantage, cependant, était que les tissus employés étaient beaucoup trop légers, et même transparents, ce qui pouvaient les rendre indécents. Et par les temps froids, ces robes n'étaient guère confortables. Elle s'était fait faire des robes de même style en laine légère qui étaient beaucoup plus chaudes. Peu lui importait que ce ne soit pas la mode. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de risquer de tomber malade, juste pour s'y conformer. Elle savait que des femmes étaient mortes pour ces seules raisons.

Quand à sa coiffure, elle préférait les boucles anglaises agrémentées de filets de perles. C'était simple et lui convenait parfaitement. Et sa robe l'était aussi. Elle avait évité une trop grande quantité de rubans et de dentelle qui lui paraîtrait vulgaire.

Mme Bennet était très nerveuse à cause des préparatifs pour se rendre au bal de Meryton. Elle s'inquiétait surtout au sujet de sa fille aînée, Jane.

\- Ma chère Jane, il faut vous assurer que vous serez à votre avantage si vous voulez attirer l'attention de Mr Bingley. Doux Jésus ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Il a cinq mille livres par an. Vous ne devez pas manquer une telle opportunité ! s'exclama Mme Bennet en entrant dans la chambre que partageaient ses deux filles aînées. Oh mes pauvres nerfs ! Tout cela va me rendre folle !

Elle s'assura que ses filles étaient convenablement habillées et coiffées avant de rechercher une nouvelle proie. Une fois de plus, elle déplora que Lydia ne soit plus autorisée à sortir. Cependant, elle avait compris que son mari serait intransigeant sur ce point et qu'il se mettrait en colère si jamais elle tentait de le faire changer d'avis. Il valait mieux attendre que les ragots sur Lydia soient remplacés par d'autres. Elle n'était pas du tout ravie d'entendre des moqueries au sujet de sa plus jeune fille. Elle serait sans doute furieuse et indignée si elle savait ce qu'on disait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien y changer, pour le moment, mais espérait que les choses finiraient par changer.

Lizzie réprima un sourire moqueur lorsque sa mère fut sortie.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lizzie. Prenez garde. Elle pourrait bien faire de vous sa prochaine cible.

\- Quand même, Jane, elle n'a aucun droit de présumer des intentions de Mr Bingley. Nous ne connaissons même pas cet homme. Maman a dit qu'il était célibataire, mais il pourrait très bien avoir une fiancée. Qu'en savons-nous ? Je trouve qu'elle ne prête pas suffisamment d'attention à votre réputation. Après la conduite honteuse de Lydia, elle devrait se montrer plus prudente avec ce qu'elle raconte.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous pouvons la changer, répondit Jane avec un soupir désolé. Au moins, Lydia ne sera pas présente ce soir. Nous pouvons espérer que Kitty se conduira mieux hors de sa présence. Apparemment, elle a été tellement choquée par ce qui s'est passé qu'elle refuse désormais de la suivre.

\- Une excellente chose, Jane. Nous avons été négligentes, toutes les deux. Puisque nos parents se sont révélés incapables de les éduquer convenablement, nous aurions dû nous en occuper, toutes les deux.

\- Sans doute, oui. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre que Lydia aurait été d'accord.

\- Je veux bien le croire. Mais Mary et Kitty auraient pu être comme nous si nous avions pris la peine de nous préoccuper d'elles. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait.

\- Moi aussi, Lizzie. Mais il n'est pas trop tard. Puisque Kitty refuse désormais de suivre Lydia, nous pouvons user de notre propre influence pour l'amener à changer son comportement. Elle en découvrira certainement les bienfaits lorsqu'elle aura appris à réfléchir par elle-même au lieu de se contenter d'imiter Lydia.

\- Elle aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps, mais nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour changer les choses.

Les deux sœurs achevèrent de se préparer tout en discutant des agréments qu'elles espéraient trouver au cours de la nuit.

Mary, comme à son habitude, avait une apparence austère, car elle se refusait de faire le moindre effort pour se rendre plus attrayante. Elle rejetait toujours les conseils de ses sœurs, jugeant que se mettre trop en avant était inconvenant. Elles avaient donc fini par y renoncer. Même Lizzie et Jane ne pouvaient rien faire pour contrer l'attrait religieux et intransigeant de Mary. Elles savaient que leur sœur était timide et se sentait mal aimée dans la famille parce qu'elle était la moins jolie des cinq filles et que leur mère le déplorait constamment devant elle sans se rendre compte à quel point elle la blessait. Mais elle refusait aussi de faire quoi que ce soit pour changer cela. Elles avaient donc décidées de laisser tomber le sujet. Que Mary s'arrange comme elle le voulait, ce n'était plus leur problème.

Enfin, elles furent toutes prêtes et se rendirent à l'entrée où attendaient la voiture. Lydia boudait. Elle était furieuse d'être privée de bals et de sorties, et surtout de ne plus avoir le droit d'approcher les officiers. Mais elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de changer les choses et devait s'en accommoder.

Thomas Bennet s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque dès que le chaos, semé par sa femme, avait commencé. Tout le monde le trouvait pour le moins étrange. Il préférait de beaucoup passer des soirées tranquilles dans sa bibliothèque à lire ses livres préférées ou avoir des conversations intelligentes, plutôt que d'assister à des bals et d'avoir à supporter les commérages.

Il avait donc prévu de passer une soirée tranquille, mais la conduite de sa fille cadette allait changer les choses. Celle-ci devrait rester avec lui et lire un livre sur les règles de la bienséance. Non seulement elle devrait les apprendre par cœur et être capable de répondre aux questions qu'il lui poserait, mais surtout, elle devrait s'y conformer strictement. Une erreur, surtout volontaire, lui vaudrait une sévère punition.

Par exemple, pendant les repas, elle n'aurait pas le droit de parler, à moins qu'on ne lui pose une question. Elle n'avait pas le droit de boire de l'alcool, de courir dans les escalier, de parler et rire fort ou d'essayer de voler les affaires de ses sœurs. Et il y avait d'autres règles auxquelles elle devrait se conformer. Elle ne serait pas autorisée à sortir de nouveau avant d'avoir compris cela. Et, étant donné son caractère rebelle, il était évident que cela prendrait du temps avant qu'elle n'apprenne les vertus de l'obéissance.

Mr Bennet n'éprouvait qu'un intérêt modéré pour les bals, contrairement à son épouse. Cependant, il avait promis à Lizzie qu'il contrôlerait le comportement de son épouse et ne manqua pas de rappeler à cette dernière les règles auxquelles elle devrait se conformer. Il ne manqua pas de complimenter les jeunes filles lorsqu'elles vinrent le rejoindre dans le salon :

\- Vous êtes toutes ravissantes. Je suis sûr que tout le monde sera de mon avis à l'Assemblée de ce soir.

Pour Mme Bennet, un tel compliment méritait une réponse et elle répliqua :

\- Oui, elles sont absolument splendides, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout Jane qui est rayonnante ! Je suis sûre que le nouveau locataire de Netherfield, Mr Bingley, sera absolument ébloui par elle. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? Ce serait beaucoup plus convenable que vous soyez présent.

\- Non, ma chère. Je dois m'occuper de Lydia. Elle a besoin d'être guidée d'une main ferme pour apprendre à se comporter comme ses aînées. Vous l'avez laissée un peu trop longtemps agir comme bon lui semblait. Il faut espérer qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer ces erreurs. N'oubliez pas mes avertissements, Mme Bennet. Je suis très sérieux et je ferais exactement ce que je vous ai dit. Il est hors de question que j'entende la moindre vantardise concernant Jane et Mr Bingley. La réputation d'une jeune fille est une chose fragile, comme vous avez pu le constater avec Lydia. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse nuire à celle de Jane pour satisfaire votre goût des commérages. Vous n'interviendrez en aucun cas pour essayer de forcer l'attention de Jane sur Mr Bingley ou un autre homme. Laissez les choses se faire naturellement, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Et maintenant, si vous êtes prêtes, je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir.

Les dames revêtirent leurs manteaux et leurs chapeaux et montèrent dans la voiture, qui, heureusement, était assez grande pour toutes les transporter. Le cocher fit claquer son fouet et les chevaux s'élancèrent.

?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la ville, il y avait déjà un grand nombre d'invités, venant de Meryton même, qui étaient déjà arrivés à l'Assemblée à en juger par le bruit et les rires qui pouvaient être entendus depuis l'extérieur de l'auberge.

Les dames de la famille Bennet descendirent de la voiture, puis elles entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Comme à leur habitude, leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Bien qu'elles soient moins bruyantes que de coutume, leur arrivée provoqua bon nombre de chuchotements.

Mme Bennet s'immobilisa devant l'entrée et regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par apercevoir sa sœur, Mme Phillips.

\- Nous voilà enfin, dit-elle dès qu'elle l'eut rejointe, suivie par ses filles. Mr Bingley n'est pas encore là, je suppose. Je tiens beaucoup à ce qu'il voit ma chère Jane dès son entrée. Peut-être devrions-nous rester près de l'entrée ? Qu'en pensez-vous, ma sœur ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait dans cette salle une seule jeune fille qui soit plus belle que ma Jane.

\- C'est certainement vrai, approuva Mme Phillips. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il pourrait être accompagné par d'autres messieurs riches. Et des dames aussi.

\- Des dames ! Nous nous en passerons fort bien ! s'exclama Mme Bennet, les lèvres pincées. Mais des messieurs riches ! Quelle excellente perspective pour mes autres filles ! Quel dommage que Lydia ne soit pas là ! Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait attirer l'attention de l'un d'eux.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'abstenir d'amener Lydia ou même de parler d'elle, ma sœur. Sa conduite est encore fraîche dans la mémoire de nos voisins et ils ne manqueraient pas d'en informer ces messieurs. Ce qui ne serait pas à son avantage.

Sans prêter la moindre attention au discours de leur mère, les quatre jeunes filles s'étaient éloignées. Kitty rejoignit Maria Lucas, Mary s'installa dans un coin pour observer ce qui se passer autour d'elle, Jane et Lizzie allèrent saluer leurs voisins et amis

Après plusieurs danses avec certaines de ses connaissances, Lizzie alla s'asseoir à côté de Mary. Elle la plaignait. Sa sœur n'avait pas été une seule fois invitée à danser. Elle l'était rarement, d'ailleurs, car elle rebutait tous les messieurs. Il était fort peu probable qu'elle puisse se marier un jour en agissant ainsi.

Elisabeth regarda autour d'elle et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçut son amie, Charlotte Lucas, de l'autre côté de la salle, près de la table des rafraîchissements. Elle en fut soulagée et, se levant, elle se dirigea vers elle, dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre les discours que sa mère tenaient à voix trop haute. Il faudrait qu'elle lui dise de parler moins fort et lui rappeler les punitions qui l'attendait si elle ne respectait pas les règles.

Lizzie aimait la musique et la danse, mais il y avait certaines choses, dans les bals, qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était le comportement des mères de famille qui cherchaient à attirer l'attention des messieurs sur leurs filles au lieu de laisser les choses se faire naturellement.

Certes, il y avait quelques messieurs agréables, parmi les messieurs, mais ceux-ci étant moins nombreux que les dames, un certain nombre de jeunes filles étaient contraintes de rester assises en regardant d'autres, plus chanceuses, danser.

Bien sûr, les messieurs présents, eux aussi, espéraient trouver une épouse et assurer leur avenir. Mais bien que les sœurs Bennet soient considérées comme les plus belles jeunes femmes des environs, il était évident que cela n'était pas suffisant, à leurs yeux et qu'une dot plus importante les rendraient sans doute plus attractives.

Et en ce qui concernait les officiers de la milice, qui était arrivée récemment, Lizzie éprouvait à leur égard une certaine défiance. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qu'elle avait appris de Mr Wickham, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient tous dignes de confiance. Elle devait se rappeler que ceux qui en faisaient partie n'étaient sans doute pas riches. Les hommes seraient sans doute enclins à flirter avec les jeunes filles, mais quant à se marier, elle en était moins sûre.

En ce qui la concernait, le mariage n'était pas sa priorité. Elle n'y pensait pas constamment, comme pour sa mère. Même si elle pouvait comprendre sa préoccupation sur leur avenir, elle savait qu'elle s'y prenait très mal pour réussir à atteindre son but.

Elle pensait surtout à Jane. Sa sœur aurait pu se marier depuis plusieurs années si leur mère n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de tout gâcher avec ses vantardises prématurées.

En tout cas, Lizzie était certaine que sa sœur aurait pu accepter d'épouser l'un d'eux, si elle avait reçue une demande en mariage. Leur mère ne lui aurait jamais permis de refuser. Elle se souciait fort peu des sentiments de ses filles sur le sujet, considérant que la sécurité était la seule chose qui comptait. Mais Lizzie savait aussi qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais permis de faire une telle chose et elle espérait qu'il en était de même pour son père.

Mais ce soir risquait d'être différent. Il s'agissait d'un homme riche et sa mère était prête à tout pour diriger son attention sur Jane. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà ce qui se passerait. Mr Bingley était un homme charmant et agréable qui tomberait sous le charme de Jane. Mais il était aussi trop influençable. Elle se rappela le conseil de Charlotte sur le fait de montrer plus de sentiments qu'on en ressentait. Bien sûr, Jane serait incapable d'agir ainsi, mais elle pouvait cependant la convaincre de se montrer encourageante avec lui et de lui montrer clairement sa préférence. Ce serait beaucoup mieux et cela empêcherait ses sœurs de lui raconter des mensonges. Elle ignorait le rôle que Mr Darcy avait joué dans l'histoire, mais si, comme Charlotte le pensait, il avait cru à l'indifférence de Jane, alors il avait au moins des excuses qu'elle n'accorderait pas aux sœurs.

Lizzie parlait à voix basse, tout en jetant des regards vers sa mère. Celle-ci ne cessait de jeter des regards vers les portes de la salle. Elle avait fait en sorte que ses filles soient visibles dès l'entrée des nouveaux venus. Il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas pris conscience de l'absence de Lizzie. Mais elle paraissait de plus en plus impatiente. Elle espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas de scandale pour évacuer sa frustration.

Finalement, Mme Bennet jugea préférable de permettre à Jane d'accepter des invitations à danser car ce ne serait pas très agréable pour Jane de rester debout et elle ne voulait pas que Mr Bingley pense qu'elle pourrait _faire tapisserie[1]._

Ce fut à ce moment que le jeune homme dont tout le monde espérait l'arrivée avec impatience, entra dans la pièce.

Elisabeth se trouvait sur la piste de danse, mais elle se rendit compte de la présence des nouveaux arrivants. Mr Bingley était incontestablement très séduisant dans son manteau bleu. La danse se termina. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Sir William s'empressa de les rejoindre.

?

Debout devant le miroir dans sa chambre où il se préparait pour la soirée, Darcy vérifiait sa tenue pour la soirée. Il poussa un soupir. Il était impatient de se rendre au bal, et en même temps, le redoutait.

« _Très bien,_ pensa-t-il. _Je vais la voir et l'inviter à danser. Je serai poli avec tout le monde. Je ne lui donnerai aucune raison de me détester »._

Il soupira intérieurement et se rappela que miss Elisabeth ne lui avait pas encore été présentée. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Il ne voulait pas attendre que Bingley vienne le voir pour le convaincre de danser. Cela s'était produit alors que plus de la moitié de la soirée s'était écoulée. Non, il n'attendrait pas aussi longtemps.

Il réfléchit désespérément, tâchant de se rappeler ses souvenirs. Il était certain que Bingley avait invité miss Bennet juste après lui avoir été présenté. Qui s'en était chargé ? Il n'en était pas certain. Sans doute sir William Lucas. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il reste à proximité de l'homme. Il lui semblait se rappeler que sa fille était la meilleure amie de miss Elisabeth.

Darcy se sentit mieux. Il espérait que les choses se passeraient bien. Il descendit jusqu'au salon pour attendre les autres. Comme d'habitude Caroline et Mme Hurst étaient toutes les deux bien habillées et portaient beaucoup trop de bijoux et de plumes. Même si elles espéraient appartenir un jour aux premiers cercles, elle n'avait absolument aucun sens de la mode. Miss Bingley choisissait généralement, pour ses robes, une teinte dans les différents tons d'orange qui juraient affreusement avec ses cheveux roux. Quant aux toilettes de Mme Hurst, elles avaient tendance à être surchargée de rubans, volants et dentelles, ce qui, étant donné sa petite taille, la faisait paraître ridicule.

Le moment du départ arriva et ils partirent pour l'Assemblée. Les Hurst occupaient une voiture, Darcy, Bingley et sa sœur, Caroline, une autre. Caroline passa la plus grande partie du trajet à exprimer ses soupçons que la soirée serait une perte de temps et la société ennuyeuse. Bingley était vraiment indigné.

\- Vraiment, Caroline, je ne vous ai jamais vue vous opposer à un bal à Londres.

\- Mais Charles, protesta-t-elle, ne pouvez-vous pas voir que cela est différent ? A Londres, les bals sont fréquentés par des gens de goût et à la mode.

Caroline continua sur le même ton jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réduite au silence lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur destination. Darcy essaya de garder son calme, mais il se sentait terriblement nerveux.

 _« Que ferait-il s'il ne parvenait pas à lui être présentée ? Où s'il prononçait les mauvaises paroles ? »_

Il valait mieux attendre et voir. Cela ne servirait à rien de s'inquiéter à l'avance. A leur arrivée, ils purent entendre la musique indiquant que le bal avait déjà commencé.

Darcy était satisfait de ce fait et espère qu'il leur permettrait d'entrer avec très peu d'attention. Ses espoirs ont été déçus que le sol de la musique à un arrêt lorsque leur parti est apparu dans la porte. L'ajout de visiteurs à l'assemblée locale était un événement inhabituel et tout le monde a été excité pour obtenir un regard sur les nouveaux arrivants dans le quartier.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal et Darcy balaya la pièce du regard dans l'espoir de trouver Elisabeth. Il l'aperçut en compagnie de plusieurs officiers. Il détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas être surpris en train de la regarder.

Sir William Lucas, qui était l'hôte de cette assemblée, s'empressa de les rejoindre.

?

\- Mr Bingley, nous sommes ravis de vous voir assister à notre petite assemblée ce soir. Vous vous souvenez de ma famille? demanda-t-il en indiquant les gens avec lui. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Lady Lucas, mon fils, John, et mes filles, Charlotte et Maria.

\- C'est très agréable de vous revoir, Sir William, répondit Bingley. S'il vous plaît permettez-moi de vous présenter ma sœur aînée, Mme Louisa Hurst, son mari, Mr Gérald Hurst, ma sœur, Miss Caroline Bingley, et mon bon ami, M. Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley dans le Derbyshire.

Ils s'inclinèrent, puis Bingley s'empressa de d'inviter miss Lucas pour les deux prochaine danses. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la piste de danse, Darcy remarqua qu'Elisabeth s'y rendait avec un officier. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir la possibilité de la rencontrer. Louisa et Caroline se déplacèrent vers le côté de la salle, commençant à critiquer le manque de mode des dames et Hurst se dirigea vers le bol de punch. En dépit de sa richesse et de l'expérience dans le Ton, Darcy était fondamentalement un homme timide et le petit entretien mondain nécessaire dans une salle de bal était pas quelque chose à laquelle il excellait. Il remarqua le sourire qui illuminait son visage lorsque son regard se posa sur la belle jeune femme avec le sourire délicat et les cheveux blonds tout près de lui. A ses côtés, presque de profil était une jeune femme, de petite taille, avec des boucles noires et il eut un sentiment de familiarité lavé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit son visage qu'il la reconnut. C'était miss Elisabeth.

Tandis qu'il tentait d'avoir une conversation civile avec sir William, un jeune homme vêtu comme un dandy, s'approcha d'eux. Sir William le présenta comme Mr Somers. Le jeune homme salua timidement. Après quelques phrases, il demanda à être présenté à miss Bingley. Ravi, Darcy le conduisit auprès de la jeune femme et s'empressa de l'obliger. Darcy s'éloigna ensuite pour rejoindre sir William et fut amusé de voir Mr Somers et Caroline Bingley se joindre à la danse. Le premier avait un sourire béat, la seconde lui adressa un regard furieux.

Lorsque les premières danses furent terminées, Bingley vint rejoindre son ami. Il lui désigna discrètement miss Bennet, demandant de qui il s'agissait. Sir William eut un air amusé :

\- Il s'agit de miss Bennet. Quant à la jeune femme qui se trouve auprès d'elle et que votre ami ne quitte pas des yeux, il s'agit de sa sœur, miss Elisabeth. Venez avec moi et permettez-moi de vous les présenter.

Lizzie observa le nouveau venu saluer sir William d'un air affable et lui présenter ses compagnons. A en juger par l'expression des dames, elles n'étaient visiblement pas du tout heureuses d'être là, ce qui ne la surprenait pas du tout. Et il y avait Mr Darcy. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Son visage était un masque et il ne montrait aucune émotion. Elle se jugea stupide d'avoir attribué son comportement à l'orgueil. Il est vrai qu'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait être timide et mal à l'aise avec les étrangers. Cela lui paraissait incompatible avec son rang.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment très bel homme et rougit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle jugea plus prudent de détourner les yeux, non sans avoir vue miss Bingley se pencher vers lui pour dire quelque chose, une expression dédaigneuse sur son visage. Mais Darcy ne jugea pas utile de lui répondre et l'ignora.

Elle craignait qu'il ne se comporte comme la première fois et qu'il ne soit pris en grippe par sa mère, et détesté par tous ses voisins et amis. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ne se sente pas à son aise. Mais cela ne justifiait pas de se montrer impoli.

Cependant, dans son rêve, elle avait pu constater qu'il se comportait exactement de la même manière. Il repoussait les mères de famille qui cherchaient à attirer son attention sur leurs filles, et même les hommes pouvaient vouloir l'approcher pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien de désintéressées. Elle pouvait comprendre cela.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait pas commettre la même erreur que la première fois en le jugeant sur les apparences. Elle comprenait très bien qu'il était choqué d'entendre les mères de familles parler, sans la moindre discrétion, du montant de ses revenus et de son domaine. Mais s'il était habitué à ce genre de discours, il devrait se contenter de les ignorer, leur témoigner une stricte politesse sans aller plus loin. Cela suffirait amplement.

Mr Bingley était un fort bel homme, ce qu'elle savait déjà, et avait une allure de gentleman. Il plaisait dès l'abord par un extérieur agréable, une allure distinguée, un air avenant et des manières pleines d'aisance et de naturel et paraissait fort enjoué et sans affectation. Ses sœurs étaient de belles personnes d'une élégance incontestable, affichaient les manières du bel air. Son beau-frère, Mr Hurst, avait le ton d'un homme de bonne compagnie et se contentait d'avoir l'air d'un gentleman, sans plus.

Mais son ami, Mr Darcy, attira bientôt les regards de toute l'assemblée. Il était de haute taille, avait une belle physionomie, un maintien noble, et l'on se disait à l'oreille, aidé de la rumeur qui cinq minutes après son arrivée, circulait dans tous les groupes, qu'il possédait 10,000 livres sterling de rente, attirèrent bientôt sur celui-ci l'attention de toute la salle.

Les hommes assurèrent qu'il était très bel homme, les femmes affirmèrent qu'il était beaucoup plus beau que Mr Bingley, et pendant toute une partie de la soirée il fut le héros du bal et considéré avec la plus vive admiration.

Pourtant, s'il se montra poli, ses manières réservées déçurent de nombreux invités, en particulier les mères de famille qui comprirent vite qu'il ne montrerait aucun intérêt pour leurs filles. Curieusement, elles ne lui en voulurent pas. Elles étaient tout à fait capables de comprendre qu'il occupait un rang important dans la bonne société et qu'il devait se garder de montrer un intérêt qui n'aboutirait à rien. Il était évident que ses manières et son caractère étaient très différents de ceux de son ami.

Mr Bingley, lui, eut bientôt fait connaissance avec toutes les personnes les plus en vue de l'assemblée. Il était gai et sans affectation, se montra ouvert, plein d'entrain. Il prit part à toutes les danses,, parut mécontent et déplora de voir que le bal finît par se terminer de si bonne heure et fit même entendre qu'il en donnerait un lui-même à Netherfield.

Des qualités aussi aimables, des manières si parfaites se recommandent d'elles-mêmes ! Quelle différence entre lui et son ami !

Lizzie se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir les nouveaux habitants de Netherfield.

\- Charlotte, pouvez-vous me dire si les personnes qui viennent d'arriver sont ceux dont votre père n'a pas cessé de parler ?

\- Oui, Lizzie. Le jeune homme est un certain Mr Charles Bingley, venu du nord de l'Angleterre.

\- Savez-vous qui sont les deux femmes, Charlotte ?

\- Oui. On m'a dit que c'était les sœurs de Mr Bingley. L'une d'elles est mariée au monsieur qui est juste à côté d'elle, Mr Hurst.

\- Celui qui est de haute stature ?

\- Non, l'autre.

\- De mieux en mieux, fit Lizzie.

\- Très élégant, fit Jane, admirative.

\- En tout cas, les dames ont l'air de prendre les gens de haut. Qui est l'autre monsieur ? Le savez-vous, Charlotte ?

\- Le grand aux cheveux noirs ? demanda timidement Jane.

\- Le plus grand est un certain Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire. C'est le meilleur ami de Mr Bingley. Celui que j'ai remarqué que vous regardiez, Lizzie.

Celle-ci rougit.

\- Il n'a pas l'air heureux d'être là, le pauvre homme.

\- Pauvre, sûrement pas, répondit Charlotte.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il a dix mille livres de revenus, un grand domaine qui représente la moitié du Derbyshire, à ce que l'on dit.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'il préférerait être ailleurs.

\- Et cela surprend ? demanda Charlotte. Entendez-vous les commérages ? Les gens ne parlent que de ses revenus et de son domaine. Les mères de famille calculent déjà combien de temps il leur faudra avant de pouvoir exhiber leurs filles sous son nez. Cela n'a rien d'amusant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Charlotte.

?

Darcy fut horrifié de découvrir qu'il avait été aussi transparent. _Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait-il remarqué ?_ Darcy n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que Mme Bennet aurait pu faire une observation similaire. _Que dirais miss Elisabeth si elle-même l'avait remarqué_? Avec ces pensées dans sa tête, Darcy se retrouva en face des deux sœurs.

Il fut soulagé de constater que Mme Bennet se tenait à une certaine distance, occupée à bavarder avec Mme Long et lady Lucas. Darcy était déjà suffisamment nerveux, sans, en plus, devoir subir l'examen de cette femme calculatrice.

Miss Bingley serait probablement furieuse qu'il montre de l'attention à une autre femme qu'elle. Et elle chercherait à la dénigrer à ses yeux. Mais, en agissant ainsi, elle ne ferait qu'augmenter son mépris à son égard.

Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais témoigné autre chose que la courtoisie due à une dame. Il la supportait uniquement parce que son frère était l'un de ses amis. Mais il savait que sa tolérance avait des limites. Si miss Bingley allait trop loin, elle en subirait les conséquences et il n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui rappeler où était sa place si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire.

Il oublia la femme indésirable lorsqu'il se retrouva devant miss Elisabeth. Il retint son souffle alors que sir William faisait les présentations. Elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord. « _Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle n'était pas assez belle pour le tenter ? »_ Darcy essaya de penser à dire quelque chose d'intelligent, mais les mots lui manquait. Bingley demanda les deux prochaines danses à miss Bennet et ils s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Enfin, Darcy parvint à prononcer quelques paroles :

\- Miss Elisabeth, si vous n'êtes pas engagé pour la prochaine série, accepteriez-vous de me faire l'honneur de danser avec moi ? miss Elisabeth ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

Elle accepta avec un sourire et ils allèrent rejoindre sa sœur et Bingley sur la piste de danse.

\- Comme je suis libre pour la prochaine série, je serais ravie d'accepter, Mr Darcy, répondit Elisabeth avec un sourire.

Il avait l'air vraiment très gêné. Elle songea que son malaise devait vraiment être très grand. Pourtant, il était venu plutôt que de rester à Netherfield Park. C'était probablement à cause de miss Bingley. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver coincé avec elle pendant toute une soirée, surtout que ce serait inconvenant, sans chaperon.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la piste de danse, deux paires d'yeux les observaient depuis le côté de la pièce - une avec un regard froid, l'autre avec une surprise évidente. Caroline était choquée et en colère. Mr Darcy ne dansait jamais en dehors de son parti. En fait, il n'avait pas encore dansé avec, soit Louisa ou elle-même. Pourtant, il était là, à la fin de la file pour la danse qui devait commencer.

Elle pouvait comprendre que son idiot de frère, toujours gai et bienveillant, soit disposé à danser avec les gens du commun. Mais Mr Darcy ! Elle ne comprenait pas ! Il ne l'avait même pas invitée à danser, ni sa sœur, Louisa ! Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas la danse, mais quand même !

\- Louisa, savez-vous qui danse avec Mr Darcy ? cracha Caroline à travers son faux sourire et ses dents serrées.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit calmement Louisa.

\- Il est censé être intéressée seulement par moi alors qu'il reste avec nous. Je n'ai l'intention de le laisser être distrait par quelque personne de la campagne sans style avec peu de beauté. Nous devons découvrir ce que nous pouvons sur elle. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons utiliser pour la discréditer dans ses yeux.

\- Caroline, je pense que vous êtes avez une mauvaise réaction. Il ne pouvait guère éviter de demander à la jeune fille à danser juste après Charles venait de les présenter. Prenez garde de ne pas l'offenser.

Caroline ignora les paroles d'avertissement de sa sœur et s'éloigna. Arborant une mine supérieure, elle commença à se joindre à chaque groupe de dames et fit en sorte de poser des questions sur la partenaire de danse de M. Darcy. Elle était très malheureuse avec les informations qu'elle recevait. Caroline est revint à sa sœur et lui rapporté ses informations.

\- Son nom est Mlle Elisabeth Bennet, et elle est la deuxième des cinq sœurs. Elle semble être universellement bien-aimée, et j'ai été forcée d'écouter l'éloge que lui ont fait ses voisins, pour sa beauté, sa bonté et son intelligence. C'était tout à fait insupportable !

\- Prenez garde de ne pas offenser les gens, Caroline. Vous risquez de mettre Charles en colère. N'oubliez pas ce qu'il vous a dit. Cela vaudra mieux pour vous.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas son attitude. J'ai travaillé trop dur pour lui faire comprendre que je serais une parfaite maîtresse de Pemberley pour laisser une fille de la campagne me supplanter ! Non ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire comprendre à Mr Darcy que les gens d'ici ne sont pas dignes de son intérêt. Ensuite, je suis certaine qu'il fera ce que j'attends de lui. Oui. Je suis sûre que cela finira par arriver.

Louisa en était beaucoup moins sûre. Elle avait fini par comprendre que sa sœur se faisait des illusions et que Mr Darcy ne l'épouserait jamais. Mais ce ne serait pas elle qui le lui annoncerait. Elle devrait le découvrir toute seule.

?

De son côté, Darcy ne pensait pas une seule seconde à miss Bingley et ne se souciait nullement de sa colère et sa jalousie. Même s'il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de parler beaucoup, car il ne savait pas très bien quoi dire, il éprouva un grand plaisir à ces deux danses. Il n'avait jamais flirté de sa vie et ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. C'était à ce moment que les conseils de son cousin Richard lui auraient été utiles. Mais il savait que s'il lui posait la question, celui-ci ne manquerait pas l'occasion de se moquer de lui.

Non, il valait mieux qu'il ne lui demande rien. Il se débrouillerait tout seul. D'ailleurs, miss Elisabeth semblait capable de faire la conversation.

Alors qu'il dansait, Darcy fit un effort pour tenter de faire la conversation à sa belle partenaire, chaque fois que la danse les réunissaient. Mais sa nervosité avait attaché sa langue dans un nœud. Elisabeth rompit le silence en demandant si c'était sa première visite à Hertfordshire.

\- Non, je veux dire... oui,... C'est à dire, j'ai souvent voyagé à travers ce pays entre Londres et ma maison dans le Derbyshire, mais c'est la première que je suis venu effectivement en visite ici.

\- Vous passez beaucoup de temps à Londres, alors ? demanda Elisabeth.

\- Ma sœur cadette passe la plupart de son temps à Londres depuis que notre père est mort. Une dame vit avec elle là et surveille son éducation. Sa présence à Londres m' y retient plus que je pourrais choisir autrement.

\- Avez-vous été présentée à miss Lucas, Mr Darcy ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. C'est la dame que mon ami a invité à danser en premier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact. C'est ma plus chère amie. Vous devriez inviter d'autres dames pour éviter les bavardages. De plus, nous manquons cruellement de cavaliers.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour faire la conversation aux dames que je ne connais pas bien.

\- Il faut vous entraîner, Mr Darcy. Charlotte et moi pouvons vous aider. Nous avons une certaine expérience avec ma sœur, Jane. Elle a toujours été très réservée, mais le cache derrière ses sourires.

\- Et moi derrière un masque de froideur. C'est ce que vous voulez dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, c'est vrai. Cependant, je peux vous comprendre. Je suppose que ce masque est une protection dans une certaine mesure. Alors, il est difficile de vous en vouloir.

Se souvenant qu'elle avait une tante et son oncle dans la ville, il demanda :

\- Venez-vous souvent à la ville Miss Elisabeth?

\- De temps en temps, répondit-elle, ajoutant : ma tante et mon oncle y vivent, et je leur rends visite parfois, au moins une ou deux fois par an. Ma sœur et moi avons passé une quinzaine de jours avec eux au printemps dernier. Nous avons apprécié de voir nos jeunes cousins, et nous sommes allés au théâtre à plusieurs reprises.

Darcy demanda ce qu'elle avait vu jouer, et ils passèrent le reste de la danse dans une discussion agréable du théâtre. Il était très déçu quand la musique s'arrêta, et Elisabeth et lui poursuivirent leur conversation alors qu'ils quittaient la piste de danse. Il la conduisit auprès de sa sœur. Ils furent bientôt interrompues, cependant, par l'approche d'un autre homme qui demanda à Elisabeth la prochaine danse. Avec une expression un peu désolée en direction de Darcy, elle accepta. Darcy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas danser toutes les danses avec elle, mais cela lui faisait mal de la voir danser avec un autre.

Espérant qu'une boisson serait calmer ses nerfs, Darcy se dirigea vers la table des rafraîchissements. Pendant tout le temps où Darcy conversait avec miss Elisabeth, miss Bingley avait tenté de s'approcher d'eux. Elle devait absolument le tenir à l'écart de cette fille de la campagne ! Heureusement pour Darcy et Elisabeth, elle fut obligée de s'arrêter parce que des invités voulaient lui parler ou la complimenter sur sa belle robe. Au moment où elle atteignit l'endroit où les deux jeunes gens s'étaient assis, elle constata que les chaises étaient vides. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que miss Elisabeth était retourné sur la piste de danse et que Mr Darcy se trouvait près de la table des rafraîchissements.

Elle le rejoignit aussitôt et l'accosta, à son grand déplaisir.

\- Mr Darcy, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé prisonnier de cette femme ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de lui prendre le bras. J'ai voulu venir à votre secours, mais j'ai malheureusement été retardée. Heureusement, vous êtes libérée de votre indésirable compagne ! Comme c'était gentil à vous, Mr Darcy, de danser avec cette fille de la campagne. Vous devriez cependant faire preuve de prudence, sinon, toute la ville se répandra en rumeurs au sujet de vos prochaines fiançailles. Ce serait sans doute un mariage très avantageux pour miss Elisabeth et sa famille, mais nous savons, tous les deux, que vous ne le ferez jamais ! Considérez le fait de vous attacher à quelqu'un dont la position est tellement en dessous de vous !

Elle prononça ces mots d'un ton si désobligeant que Darcy la regarda avec un mépris évident. Il évita son bras et lui tourna carrément le dos pour se servir un verre. De toute évidence, elle avait l'intention de continuer à dénigrer miss Elisabeth sans chercher à cacher sa jalousie.

\- Avez-vous profiter de votre danse avec Mr Somers ? demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Darcy soupçonnait ce sujet provoquerait une explosion, mais espérait que cela la distrairait suffisamment pour lui faire oublier Elisabeth.

Caroline le regarda avec colère.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous trouvé nécessaire de me présenter à cet imbécile ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il me l'a demandé, répondit Darcy d'un ton faussement surpris. Que pouvais-je lui dire. Que Miss Bingley ne s'associe qu'avec des imbéciles de la ville, et non ceux présents dans le Hertfordshire ?

Caroline réalisa qu'il aurait été grossier de sa part de refuser de faire les présentations, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'admettre. Changeant de sujet, elle poursuivit :

\- Mon frère semble beaucoup s'amuser. Savez-vous qui est cette rouquine avec laquelle il est en train de danser ?

Darcy regarda dans la direction de Bingley, mais fut incapable de réponde. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré la femme. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre qu'il n'en savait rien. Caroline poursuivit ses commentaires sarcastiques sur la population locale. Il savait que c'était grossier de sa part, mais il se refusa de l'inviter à danser malgré les nombreuses insinuations qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire. Il voulait demander Elisabeth, mais souhaitait attendre plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Ainsi, miss Bingley, vous vous croyez supérieure à miss Elisabeth ? demanda-t-il d'un ton chargé de mépris. Vous avez la mémoire courte ! Son rang sera toujours supérieur au vôtre. Je pourrais l'épouser sans déchoir car elle est mon égale par la naissance. Je n'en dirais pas autant de vous. Il ne faudrait pas oublier que vous êtes la fille d'un commerçant. Si vous pensez vraiment que miss Elisabeth est en dessous de moi, vous êtes vous-même en-dessous d'elle !Et il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de vous épouser. Vous représentez tout ce qui me répugne le plus chez une femme ! Prenez garde à vous ! Je peux vous faire exclure définitivement de la bonne société. Je vous conseille d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous aviser d'insulter vos supérieurs !

Sur ces mots prononcés d'un ton méprisant et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et pour se débarrasser d'elle, il s'excusa froidement et s'éloigna, la laissant muette de surprise et de rage.

Darcy était furieux de la prétention de cette femme. Elle avait tendance à se croire supérieure à tout autre femme. Elle oubliait autant qu'elle le pouvait qu'elle était elle-même la fille d'un commerçant et que son éducation et sa dot ne pouvaient rien changer à cela. Elle devait en être consciente lorsque certains membres de la haute société la snobaient. Ce qui, bien sûr, la vexaient énormément. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle avait des vues sur lui et cela faisait sourire beaucoup de membres de la bonne société. Personne ne croyait réellement qu'il s'abaisserait à l'épouser. Elle était d'un rang trop inférieure, trop vulgaire et déplaisante pour qu'elle ait la moindre chance d'atteindre son but. En ce qui le concernait, miss Bingley était la dernière femme au monde qu'il envisagerait d'épouser. Son hypocrisie, son mauvais caractère et son manque total de cœur le dégoûtaient profondément. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait se retrouver lié à une pareille mégère. L'enfer était un endroit qui lui paraissait préférable à une vie à ses côtés.

Voyant que miss Lucas se trouvait sans partenaire, il l'invita et ils rejoignirent la piste. Soudain, il aperçut Elisabeth, assise sur sa chaise et prit conscience que c'était la danse pendant laquelle Bingley avait tenté de le convaincre de danser. Il se promit de l'inviter après. Il vit Bingley qui invitait miss Bennet une seconde fois. Il aurait aimé l'inviter, elle aussi, mais il se méfiait de la mère et ne voulait pas lui donner de fausses idées. Il invita miss Elisabeth pour les danses suivantes.

Caroline fulminait. Depuis toutes ces années qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter de cette manière. Elle fut profondément bouleversée de voir qu'il avait de nouveau invitée miss Elisabeth Bennet à danser. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait sa sœur, en masquant à peine sa rage. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers Louisa, elle s'écria d'un ton furieux :

\- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Il était censé tomber sous mes charmes alors qu'il se trouvait à Netherfield ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il montre autant d'attention à cette petite campagnarde sans intérêt ? Je ne vais pas le tolérer ! Je vais trouver un moyen de la tenir à l'écart de lui ! Peu importe comment je vais m'y prendre !

?

Extrêmement soulagé d'être enfin libéré de la compagnie indésirable de cette mégère de Caroline Bingley, Darcy avait rejoint le trio formé par les deux sœurs et Bingley. Ce dernier demandait à miss Bennet s'il pouvait lui rendre visite à Longbourn le lendemain et elle accepta timidement. A ce moment-là, les musiciens indiquèrent que ce serait la dernière danse de la soirée. Elisabeth fut très surprise lorsque Mr Darcy lui demanda ces danses. Elle sourit et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

\- Vous devez aimer vivre dangereusement, Mr Darcy, dit-elle avec un sourire. Vous avez dansé deux fois avec moi et invité une seule autre jeune fille. Dans une petite ville comme celle-ci, cela va provoquer des commérages.

Décidé à la taquiner à son tour, Darcy répondit avec audace :

\- Pourquoi les gens seraient-ils surpris que je choisisse de danser avec la plus belle jeune femme présente dans la salle de bal ?

Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant ce compliment. Puis elle changea rapidement de sujet. Pour le reste des danses, ils parlèrent des beautés de la régions et d'autres sujets communs.

Malgré tout, ce fut, dans l'ensemble, une agréable soirée pour tout le monde et en particulier, pour la famille Bennet. Le cœur de Mme Bennet était tout réjoui de voir sa fille aînée distinguée et fort admirée par les habitants de Netherfield. Mr Bingley avait dansé deux fois avec elle et ses sœurs lui avaient fait des avances et s'étaient plues à causer avec elle. Jane était aussi satisfaite que sa mère, mais avec plus de calme. Elisabeth était contente du plaisir de Jane et partageait sa satisfaction. Mary était fière d'avoir été présentée à miss Bingley comme la jeune fille la plus cultivée du pays et cela la rendait toute glorieuse, Kitty avait eu la bonne fortune de ne pas manquer une seule danse, ce qui, à son âge, suffisait à combler tous ses vœux.

* * *

[1] Faire tapisserie : Lors des bals, les jeunes filles sans cavalier attendaient près des murs dans une immobilité qui leur donnait l'aspect des personnages de la tapisserie.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas répondu aux lecteurs qui ont laissé un avis sur le site. Je m'en excuse et je corrige cette erreur. Bonne lecture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

 _Lizka_

 _Merci. Je ne sais pas si je vais les laisser se rendre compte qu'ils ont déjà vécus certains évènements passés. Je vais y réfléchir._

 _Caliste_

 _Merci de m'avoir signalée l'erreur. Je l'ai corrigée._

 _Quetsche_

 _Merci. J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs autres chapitres, mais je dois les corriger avant de les publier. Ce sera pour bientôt._

 _Guest_

 _En fait, j'avais oublié le nom de famille. Merci de me l'avoir signalé._

 _Guest_

 _Merci._

 _FanDeBlack . com_

 _J'espère que j'aurai beaucoup de commentaires de la part de mes lecteurs. Cela fait toujours plaisir et cela me permettra de m'améliorer et de corriger mes erreurs éventuelles. Je n'en ai pas reçue de ta part, mais je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'un simple oublie. Peut-être y en aura-t-il une à la suite de ce chapitre. Qui sait ?_

 _Hachi Osaki_

 _C'est parce que l'histoire recommence plusieurs mois auparavant, avant les évènements de Ramsgate. Mr Darcy a fait en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas lieu pour éviter la souffrance de sa sœur et empêcher Wickham de lui nuire. Sans cet événement, il se retrouvera beaucoup plus libre de le dénoncer lorsqu'il viendra à Meryton et qu'il tentera de lui nuire aux yeux d'Elisabeth._

Elsa

 _Merci. Je vais la continuer. J'ai beaucoup d'idées en tête et comme j'écris mes chapitres dans le désordre pour ne pas les oublier, j'ai tendance à mélanger un peu les choses. Mais je les remettrais en ordre._

 _Guest_

 _Caroline aura le sort qu'elle mérite. Mais je n'en dis rien pour l'instant. Peut-être Mr Collins, qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela pourrait être assez drôle._

 _Guest_

 _Merci._

 _Claire_

 _Mes chapitres suivent l'histoire originale, avec des divergences, cependant._

 _Musing-and-Music_

 _Merci beaucoup. Je vais faire mon possible pour publier régulièrement._

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Oh ! Mon cher monsieur Bennet ! s'écria Mme Bennet lorsqu'elles revinrent toutes de très bonne humeur à Longbourn, le petit village où ils habitaient et dont les Bennet étaient les principaux et les plus riches habitants. Nous avons une soirée absolument délicieuse, un excellent bal ! Jane a eu tant de succès et été tant admirée ! tout le monde m'en a fait compliment. On n'a jamais rien vu de semblable. C'était à qui lui donnerait le plus de louanges. Mr Bingley était si charmant ! Il a amené l'un de ses amis, Mr Darcy, avec lui. Il a 10 000 £ de rentes et un très grand domaine dans le Derbyshire. Et c'est un si bel homme ! Et, Mr Bennet, ils ont tous les deux dansé avec Jane et Lizzie ! Mr Bingley a dansé à deux reprises avec Jane. Songez-y donc, mon ami. Il a effectivement dansé à deux reprises avec elle, et elle est la seule personne dans la salle qu'il ait invitée une seconde fois. Il a dansé deux fois avec elle. Oui, mon ami, c'est très vrai, _deux fois[1]_ ! Et elle est la seule demoiselle qu'il ait invitée une seconde fois.

Mr Bennet regarda ses deux filles aînées avec un amusement évident et demanda :

\- Alors, avez-vous réglé, entre vous, la question de savoir laquelle de vous deux va épouser Mr Bingley et l'autre Mr Darcy ?

Avant que l'une des jeunes filles puisse répondre, Mme Bennet intervint :

\- Je pense que ce serait mieux si Jane gagnait l'affection de Mr Darcy car elle est, de loin, la plus jolie. Ce qui, bien sûr, laissera Lizzie pour Mr Bingley.

Jane rougit à ces paroles et ne manqua pas de remarquer :

\- Je pense que Mr Darcy préfère ma sœur.

\- Absurde ! fit Mme Bennet d'un ton assuré. Je suis certaine que cela ne marchera jamais. Il est évident que Mr Darcy est un homme qui s'offense facilement. N'avez-vous pas entendu ce qu'il a dit à Mme Long au sujet de la nature taquine de Lizzie ?

Mr Bennet ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces paroles et remarqua :

\- S'il est aussi facile à offenser que vous le pensez, je dirais qu'il ne mérite pas l'attention de nos filles.

\- De toute façon, c'est Lizzie qui l'intéresse, pas moi, dit Jane d'un ton clairement déterminé. Il ne m'a pas invitée à danser, même si nous avons parlé ensemble un court moment. Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne cherchiez pas à le forcer à m'accorder son attention s'il n'est pas intéressé, Maman. Parce que, dans ce cas, c'est vous qui risqueriez de l'offenser. Et qui sait ce qui se passera ? De toute façon, je préfère Mr Bingley. Mr Darcy est un homme trop grave pour me convenir.

Mme Bennet ne répondit pas, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à son projet initial.

En tout cas, Mr Bingley a dansé deux fois avec Jane et une fois avec Elisabeth. Quel dommage que Lydia n'ait pas été là, déplora-t-elle en pensant à sa favorite confinée dans sa chambre. Je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait invitée aussi.

\- Il est normal qu'il ait dansé deux fois avec vous, ma chère Jane, car vous êtes tout à fait la plus belle jeune femme dans le comté. Lizzie méritait une danse avec lui parce qu'elle est aussi très jolie mais pas aussi belle que vous, Jane. Sa première invitation a été pour miss Lucas,, j'en étais assez vexée de le voir danser avec elle, mais il n'a point paru l'admirer beaucoup, ce qui n'a rien de surprenant. C'est une chose que personne ne pourrait faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il est certain que cela n'est pas possible, elle est si laide.

\- Maman, souligna Elisabeth, Il était attendu, de la part de Mr Bingley qu'il invite Charlotte à danser puisqu'elle est la fille de l'homme qui l'a invité avec ses compagnons, à assister au bal. Cependant, je suis sûr que Charlotte méritait une danse sur son propre mérite. Elle est une très belle jeune femme.

\- Elle est votre meilleur amie Lizzie et donc vous lui êtes fidèle, mais pas même votre loyauté peut la transformer en une beauté.

Mme Bennet rejeta la défense de sa fille avec un haussement d'épaules. En tout cas, pendant qu'il dansait avec Charlotte, il a vu Jane descendre la contredanse, il a eu l'air charmé, a demandé qui elle était et, s'étant fait présenter, l'a invitée pour les deux danses suivantes. Après quoi, il en a dansé deux avec miss King, la quatrième avec Maria Lucas, encore deux autres avec Jane, la suivante avec Lizzie, la _boulangère[2]_ avec...

– Pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtez cette énumération ! s'écria son mari impatienté. S'il avait eu quelque pitié de moi, il n'eût pas dansé la moitié de toutes ces danses ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne me parlez plus de contredanses. Oh ! je voudrais qu'à la première danse, il se fût donné une entorse !

\- Ah ! mon cher, continua Mme Bennet, si vous saviez combien je suis heureuse avec lui. Il m'a tout à fait conquise. Mr Bingley est si aimable et physiquement, il est très bien. Ses sœurs sont des femmes charmantes. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi élégant que leurs toilettes et la robe de Mme Hurst, je suis sûre que sa garniture de dentelle…

Ici, elle fut de nouveau interrompue par M. Bennet, qui déclara qu'il ne voulait point écouter les détails de leurs toilettes. Elle fut donc obligée de chercher un autre sujet de conversation.

\- Mr Darcy est tout à fait différent de son ami, mais charmant quand même.

\- Soyez polie avec lui, Mme Bennet. Vous ne voudriez pas vous aliéner ce gentleman en mettant votre nez dans ses affaires, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous avisez pas de croire à sa place qui peut avoir sa préférence. Vous risqueriez de les pousser tous les deux à s'en aller et vous seriez bien avancée.

\- Nous verrons bien ce qui se passera.

\- Je crois que nous nous sommes compris. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Tout le monde alla se coucher et la nuit fut paisible.

?

Lorsque Jane et Elisabeth se retrouvèrent seules, cette dernière interrogea sa sœur :

\- Dites-moi, Jane, avez-vous dit à Maman que vous pensiez que Mr Darcy me préfère parce que vous pensiez que c'était la vérité, ou bien parce que vous préférez M. Bingley?

Jane hésita un instant, mais en voyant le sourire encourageant de sa sœur, elle se mit à rire et répondit :

\- Les deux.

\- Mr Darcy a discuté avec vous, souligna Elisabeth.

Jane se mit à rire de nouveau, et répondit :

\- Oui, mais il a vous a invitée à danser à deux reprises. Et, savez-vous quel a été le sujet de notre conversation ?

Elisabeth secoua la tête.

\- Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de parler de vous.

Elisabeth rit à cela, et répondit :

\- Quelle étrange coïncidence ! Mr Bingley n'a pas cessé de poser des questions sur ma chère sœur.

Elles se mirent à rire sur le sujet.

\- Vous avez trouvé Mr Bingley charmant et agréable, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Elisabeth.

Jane qui, jusque-là, avait mis beaucoup de réserve dans ses louanges sur Mr Bingley, laissa voir à sa sœur la sympathie qu'il lui inspirait.

– Il a toutes les qualités qu'on apprécie chez un jeune homme, dit-elle. Il est plein de bon sens, de bonne humeur et d'entrain. Je n'ai jamais vu à d'autres jeunes gens des manières aussi agréables, distinguées, tant d'aisance unie à une si bonne éducation et si peu de fatuité.

– Et, de plus, ajouta Elisabeth, il est très joli garçon, comme doit l'être aussi un jeune homme, s'il en a la possibilité, ce qui ne gâte rien. Et il semble beaucoup vous apprécier, ce qui prouve qu'il a bon goût. On peut donc le déclarer parfait.

– J'ai été très flattée qu'il m'ait invitée à danser une seconde fois. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel hommage.

– Vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? Eh bien ! moi, je n'en ai pas été surprise. Mais là se trouve l'une des grandes différences entre nous deux, Jane. Les compliments vous surprennent toujours, vous et moi jamais. C'était très naturel que de vous demander une seconde fois. Pouvait-il ne pas s'apercevoir que vous étiez infiniment plus jolie que toutes les autres danseuses qui étaient dans la salle ?... Il n'y a pas lieu de lui en être reconnaissante ni de rendre grâce à sa galanterie pour cela. Ceci dit, il est certainement très agréable et je vous autorise à lui accorder votre sympathie. Je vous autorise à lui accorder votre sympathie. Vous en avez admiré de bien plus sots qui ne le valaient pas.

– Oh ! Ma chère Lizzie !

– La vérité c'est que vous êtes portée à juger tout le monde avec trop de bienveillance. Vous ne voyez jamais les défauts des autres. Toutes les personnes que vous connaissez sont bonnes et aimables à vos yeux. Le monde entier est plein de gens bons et agréables, De ma vie, je ne vous ai entendue critiquer qui que ce soit.

– Je ne veux juger personne trop précipitamment, mais je dis toujours ce que je pense.

– Je le sais, et c'est justement ce qui m'étonne. Comment, avec votre bon sens, pouvez-vous être aussi loyalement et sincèrement aveuglée sur les folies et les bêtises des autres ? Il n'y a que vous qui ayez assez de candeur pour ne voir jamais chez les gens que leur bon côté... L'affectation de la bonté est une chose très commune, on voit cela partout. Mais être franche sans désirer le paraître et sans nourrir de dessein spécial, savoir discerner les bonnes qualités de chacun, les exagérer sans le vouloir et ne jamais parler de leurs défauts, voilà ce que vous seule savez faire. Alors, les sœurs de ce jeune homme vous plaisent aussi ? Elles sont pourtant beaucoup moins sympathiques que lui.

\- Vous ne les aimez pas ?

\- Pas du tout. Leurs manières, cependant, ne peuvent être comparées aux siennes. Mais il est vrai que ses sœurs, on ne les choisit pas. Que pensez-vous d'elles ?

Jane hésita.

– Peut-être peuvent-elles sembler hautaines, au premier abord, mais quand on cause avec elles on s'aperçoit qu'elles sont fort aimables. Miss Bingley va venir habiter avec son frère, et je serais fort surprise si nous ne trouvions en eux d'agréables voisins.

\- L'un d'eux, peut-être.

Jane rougit.

\- Non, Lizzie. Je suis sûre que vous faites erreur. Mais Lizzie, vous dites vous-même peu de choses. Que pensez-vous de Mr Darcy ?

Lizzie hésita un instant.

\- Il n'a pas les manières ouvertes et enjouées de Mr Bingley, c'est vrai, mais c'est un très bel homme et j'ai beaucoup apprécié ma conversation avec lui. Mais, Jane, je pense que Maman pourrait bien avoir raison. Un homme, tel que Mr Darcy, ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à moi.

\- Mais Lizzie, protesta Jane, vous êtes la seule personne à qui il a demandé de danser une seconde fois. Et à part Charlotte, il n'a invité personne d'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, Jane. J'étais assise alors qu'il dansait avec Charlotte. Il m'a regardé de façon étrange. Peut-être qu'il me plaignait de ne pas avoir de cavalier et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il m'a invité de nouveau.

\- Je ne le crois pas. En tout cas, ce serait bien que vous puissiez vous entendre avec les sœurs de Mr Bingley.

Elisabeth écouta en silence et ne répondit pas, mais elle n'était pas convaincue. L'attitude des sœurs de Mr Bingley au bal ne lui avait pas révélé chez elles le désir de se rendre agréables à tout le monde. D'un esprit plus observateur, d'un caractère moins facile que sa sœur et d'un jugement plus froid que celui de Jane, n'étant pas, de plus, influencée par des attentions personnelles venant de ces dames, Elisabeth était moins disposée à les juger favorablement et à les admirer. D'ailleurs, leur conduite au bal n'en avait pas donné, en général, une idée très favorable. Elle voyait en elles d'élégantes personnes, capables de se mettre en frais pour qui leur plaisait, mais, somme toute, fières et affectées.

Mme Hurst et miss Bingley étaient effectivement de fort belles dames, ne manquant pas de bonne humeur quand elles étaient contentes, ni du pouvoir d'être gaies et agréables là où cela leur plaisait mais orgueilleuses et extrêmement fières et suffisantes. Elles étaient assez belles, avaient été élevées dans l'un des premiers pensionnats particuliers de Londres, possédaient une fortune de vingt mille livres[3], avaient l'habitude de dépenser sans compter plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû, et de fréquenter les personnes de haut rang. De sorte qu'elles étaient, à tous égards, fondées à avoir excellente opinion d'elles-mêmes, et à juger leur prochain avec quelque dédain. Elles appartenaient à une très bonne famille honorable du nord de l'Angleterre, circonstance plus profondément imprimée dans leur mémoire que le fait que la fortune de leur frère, et la leur, eût été acquise dans le commerce, circonstance qui leur déplaisait fort et qu'elles auraient bien voulu faire oublier.

Mr Bingley avait hérité des biens d'environ _cent mille livres[3]_ de son père. Celui-ci qui avait eu l'intention d'acquérir un domaine n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour exécuter son projet. Mr Bingley avait la même intention, et faisait parfois choix de son comté, mais comme il était maintenant pourvu d'une bonne maison et de la libre disposition d'un manoir et d'un parc fort agréables, ceux qui connaissaient le mieux la facilité de son humeur se demandaient s'il n'allait pas passer le reste de ses jours à Netherfield, et laisser à la génération suivante le soin d'acheter un domaine. Ses sœurs désiraient vivement la lui voir réaliser et qu'il eût une propriété à lui. Bien qu'il ne fût établi à présent que comme locataire, de Netherfield, miss Bingley était toute prête à diriger sa maison et de présider à sa table, de même que Mme Hurst, qui avait épousé un homme plus mondain que fortuné, n' en était pas moins disposée à considérer la demeure de son frère comme la sienne lorsqu'il lui convenait. Il y avait à peine deux ans que Mr Bingley avait atteint sa majorité, lorsque, par un effet du hasard et une recommandation accidentelle d'un de ses amis, il avait entendu parler du domaine de Netherfield House. Il regarda et visita effectivement la maison une demi-heure, fut ravi de la situation et des pièces principales, se montra satisfait des louanges qu'en fit le propriétaire, et conclut immédiatement la location.

En dépit d'une grande opposition de caractères, Bingley et Darcy étaient unis par une solide amitié. Bingley était cher à Darcy par la facilité, la franchise, la ductilité de son humeur, bien que rien ne pût présenter un contraste plus complet avec la sienne, dont il ne paraissait d'ailleurs jamais mécontent. Bingley, de son côté, avait la plus grande confiance dans l'amitié de Darcy et la plus haute opinion de son jugement. Darcy avait plus de pénétration que son ami. Il lui était inférieur par l'intelligence, bien que lui-même n'en fût point dépourvu, mais Darcy était hautain, distant, d'une courtoisie froide et décourageante, et ses façons, bien qu'elles fussent celles d'un homme bien élevé, n'étaient pas engageantes. A cet égard, son ami reprenait beaucoup l'avantage sur lui. Partout où il paraissait, Bingley était sûr de plaire et d'être aimé. Darcy indisposait continuellement ses interlocuteurs et ses manières n'inspiraient trop souvent que de l'éloignement.

Mais outre le fait qu'il était extrêmement réservé, Darcy savait que l'intérêt qu'on lui portait, en général, était dû, en grande partie à sa fortune et sa position sociale. Les demoiselles cherchaient à attirer son attention dans l'espoir d'obtenir une demande en mariage, les autres cherchaient toujours à obtenir un avantage de lui. A sa connaissance, Bingley était la seule personne qui ne lui ait rien demandé. Darcy enviait sa facilité avec les autres. Pourtant, il savait que s'il avait eu le même caractère que son ami, il aurait été une proie facile pour les gens sans scrupules qui auraient tenté de profité de lui. Il était soulagé qu'il n'en soit rien. Il devait veiller constamment sur son ami pour lui éviter de se faire prendre au piège. Parfois il aurait souhaité qu'il soit moins naïf tout en ne voulant pas le voir changer.

\- Vous auriez dû voir les visages de ses sœurs quand il vous a amené sur la piste pour votre deuxième danse, dit Lizzie. C'était vraiment très drôle.

\- Je dois admettre que je trouve Mr Bingley un partenaire plus agréable. Il semblait si heureux et désireux de plaire.

\- Il n'y a pas de surprise du fait qu'il veuille vous plaire Jane. Quel gentleman possédant de bons yeux ne voudrait pas le faire ?

Jane rougit mais riposta d'une manière taquine.

\- Ne jouez pas les effarouchées, Lizzie. Vous savez que vous êtes très jolie et que tout homme sensé voudrait pour vous plaire, à vous aussi.

\- Peut-être Jane, mais je dois encore rencontrer un tel homme et comme maman agit constamment pour avertir les messieurs contre moi, aucun homme sensé ne supportera mon caractère et mon impertinences. Donc, j'ai bien peur que je vais rester vieille fille.

\- Au moins, grâce à notre tante Harriet, nous ne sommes plus confrontées à l'incertitude d'avoir à compter sur nos relations pour le soutien si papa devait mourir.

\- Mais papa ne mourra pas, Jane. Je suis sûre qu'il lui reste encore beaucoup d'années à vivre avant que cette éventualité. Retirons - nous pour la nuit, je me sens un peu fatigué, et vous savez que je dois profiter de ma promenade matinale dans le temps de quelques heures.

\- Vous et vos promenades Lizzie, je ne vois vraiment pas leur l'intérêt !

\- J'ai besoin de sortir. Je ne peux pas supporter de rester enfermer constamment dans la maison. J'étouffe. Allons nous coucher, Jane. Quelques heures de sommeil ne nous ferons pas de mal.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Lizzie.

\- Bonne nuit, Jane.

?

Mr Bingley et ses compagnons revinrent à Netherfield. Darcy était plutôt satisfait de la soirée. Il aurait voulu se retirer immédiatement dans sa chambre pour se tenir aussi loin que possible de miss Bingley et de sa sœur et de leurs discours ennuyeux. Mais il était un gentleman et l'invité de Bingley. Il accepta donc de boire un dernier verre avant de regagner sa chambre.

Miss Bingley avait été tout à fait mécontente toute la soirée comme elle avait prévu de l'être, et Mr Darcy était trop préoccupé par ses propres pensées pour donner beaucoup plus qu'une vague réponse aux effusions générales de Bingley. Quand à Mr Hurst, il s'était endormi sans attendre.

\- Qu'il est bon d'être dans sa maison ! s'écria miss Bingley alors qu'elle s'installait avec sa sœur sur le canapé près du feu. Je dois l'admettre, une telle soirée, dans une telle compagnie est vraiment épuisante ! Quelle expérience désagréable d'être obligée de se mêler à des gens de rang inférieur ! Les robes des dames étaient démodées depuis au moins deux ans !

Le ton strident de la voix de miss Bingley brisa le silence alors qu'elle faisait cette remarque.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison, Caroline, mais les habitants d'ici sont trop ignorants pour se rendre compte que leurs tenues ne sont pas conformes aux règles de la bonne société, répondit son frère d'un ton moqueur.

Sa sœur, Mme Hurst, se montra disposée à approuver son jeune frère.

\- Je trouve que les jeunes femmes étaient très agréables et il y en avait de très jolies. Eh, Darcy ?

Darcy était entré tranquillement, et après s'être fait servir un verre de vin, reconnut que Bingley avait dansé l'une des plus belles jeune fille présentes dans la salle de bal. Prenant un siège en face de Miss Bingley et Mme Hurst, il but une gorgée de vin et ne dit plus rien.

Remarquant son comportement réservé ce soir-là, Miss Bingley était déterminée à le faire sortir de son silence dans l'espoir qu'il la soutiendrait dans ses sentiments en ce qui concerne les bonnes gens de Hertfordshire.

\- Mais se pourrait-il qu'aucune des jeunes dames vous ait plu, Mr Darcy ? demanda-t-elle en espérant une réponse négative.

\- Pas même la célèbre Miss Bennet ? poursuivit Mme Hurst.

A cette déclaration, les deux sœurs se mirent à rire gaiement et Darcy s'agita inconfortablement dans son siège. Alors que leur rire finit par se calmer, Bingley déclara :

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré autant de jeunes filles aussi agréables.

\- Bingley, vous me surprenez. J'ai vu peu de beauté et aucune éducation pour la plupart des dames. Cependant, je dois reconnaître que miss Bennet et sa sœur, miss Elisabeth sont ravissantes.

\- Je doute fort que vous en trouviez de plus belles que miss Bennet et sa sœur, miss Elisabeth qui est très jolie, elle aussi, dit Charles Bingley sur le ton d'un jeune homme qui éprouvait une vive attirance envers miss Bennet, en dépit de leur courte connaissance.

\- Vraiment, Charles, dit Caroline d'un ton dédaigneux, vous ne songez pas sérieusement à vous lier à miss Bennet ? Elle est, dans tous les sens, d'un rang inférieur au nôtre !

\- Vous oubliez, Caroline, que le père de miss Bennet est un gentilhomme, membre de la gentry alors que nous sommes nous-mêmes les enfants d'un commerçant, lui rappela son frère d'un ton sévère. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment elle peut être de rang inférieur au nôtre ?

Caroline Bingley rougit de honte et de colère, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsque son frère clamait fièrement leurs liens avec le commerce, en présence de Mr Darcy. Ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'elle agissait uniquement dans leur meilleur intérêt ?

\- Je veux bien reconnaître que miss Bennet est la fille d'un gentilhomme, Charles, mais elle n'a pas d'autres prétentions à la gentry, rétorqua-t-elle. Un de ses oncles est aussi dans le commerce et l'autre un avocat de village. Vous savez que notre père souhaitait que vous deveniez vous-même un membre de la gentry. Vous ne pourrez pas exaucer son vœu, à moins de faire un beau mariage. Pendant que je parlais avec Mme Long au bal, elle a parlé de Mme Bennet et du fait que ses cinq filles ont une dot de 2 500 £, comme si elle était très avantageuse. Imaginez combien nos amis se moqueraient d'elles en apprenant de telles nouvelles. Il semble, malgré tout, que Mme Bennet pense que ses filles sont des héritières et se vante de leur richesse auprès de leurs voisins.

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle regarda Mr Hurst, le mari de sa sœur, dont la situation était similaire à celle de Mr Bennet. La fortune de sa famille venait du commerce et il était un second fils qui ne possédait qu'un petit domaine rapportant à peine 1 000 £ par an. La principale différence, c'est qu'il avait épousé une femme ayant une dot de 20 000[4] £, ce qui était beaucoup plus que les 6 000 £ de Mme Bennet.

Elle adressa un regard vers Mr Darcy, l'homme sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu depuis bientôt six ans. Elle songea également à sa jeune sœur, Georgiana, qu'elle voulait marier à son frère. Mr Darcy avait assisté à l'échange d'un air indifférent, mais miss Bingley, qui était totalement insensible aux sentiments des autres lorsque ses propres désirs égoïstes n'étaient pas concernés, était déterminée à le faire participer à la conversation.

\- Quelle plaisanterie ! dit Caroline. Cinq jeunes femmes de la même famille dont la totalité des dots n'atteint pas l'une des nôtres. Frère, vous feriez mieux de faire preuve de prudence avant de vous retrouver pris au piège avec une femme aussi pauvre qu'une souris d'église.

\- Caroline, il y a d'autres formes de richesse en dehors de l'argent. J'ai trouvé beaucoup à admirer à propos de miss Bennet et sa sœur, miss Elisabeth. Je sens que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses à leur sujet pendant que nous dansions ensemble. J'ai bien l'intention de faire plus ample connaissance avec elles. Ce sont nos voisines les plus proches, après tout. Et nous devons avoir de bonnes relations avec nos voisins.

Caroline n'était pas très heureuse d'être réprimandée de cette façon par son frère, surtout en présence de Mr Darcy. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que Charles imposait beaucoup plus ses vues depuis quelque temps. Elle était parfaitement consciente que Mr Darcy était lointain depuis leur retour de l'Assemblée de Meryton. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot dans la voiture pendant le trajet de retour, et, même maintenant, il était silencieux et arborait le même visage impassible que d'habitude. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait exprimé son opinion et elle était absolument certaine qu'il serait d'accord avec Louisa et elle.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Mr Darcy ? Je suis sûre que vos pensées reflètent celles de Louisa et les miennes, dit-elle.

\- Puisque vous prétendez connaître mes pensées, miss Bingley, je suis surpris que vous éprouviez le besoin d'avoir une confirmation, répondit-il d'un ton ironique.

Miss Bingley, qui pouvait à peine comprendre le sens des paroles de Mr Darcy dans les meilleures occasions, était encore plus mécontente que d'habitude, mais elle décida qu'il valait mieux l'interpréter comme un compliment sur sa compréhension de sa nature. Cependant, elle était trop incertaine pour continuer la conversation avec lui dans cette veine et se tourna plutôt vers sa sœur. Darcy cacha son sourire en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Il avait obtenu exactement le genre de réponse qu'il avait espéré de sa part. Miss Bingley était aussi transparente que le verre qu'il serrait dans la paume de sa main, et bien inférieure à lui d'un point de vue du rang et de l'intelligence. Il pouvait à peine supporter de se trouver en sa présence, mais était déterminé à l'accepter par amitié pour son frère.

\- Louisa, en dehors de miss Bennet et de sa sœur miss Elisabeth, avez-vous vu un semblant de beauté parmi les jeunes femmes présentes au bal ?

\- Vous savez bien que non, Caroline. Comment le pourrais-je ? Il est évident que les robes de miss Bennet et de ses sœurs étaient plus à la mode que celles de la plupart des autres dames. Mais peut-être portaient-elles leurs plus belles robes dans une tentative de rivaliser avec nous. Je doute fort que Longbourn, la propriété des Bennet, soit une propriété très rentable.

\- Je sais, de bonne source, qu'elle l'est plus que la mienne, Mme Hurst, fit son mari. Je pense que vous devez considéré que notre principale avantage est de ne pas avoir d'enfants à élever. Les Bennet en ont cinq, ce qui représente un certain coût.

Mme Hurst était furieuse que son mari laisse entendre que sa propriété était très petite. Pourquoi son frère et lui cherchaient-ils constamment à donner à Mr Darcy des preuves qu'il y avait de grandes différences entre leurs familles ?

Elle grinça des dents avant de répondre :

\- Mr Hurst, ma dot seule serait plus que suffisante pour assurer une dot décente aux filles que nous pourrions avoir. Elle a été bien investie et grossit chaque année.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Miss Eliza Bennet, est considérée comme une célèbre beauté locale ! s'écria miss Bingley avec un ton sarcastique. Êtes-vous d'accord, Mr Darcy ?

A la mention du nom d'Elisabeth, Darcy se raidit et serra son verre. Réalisant qu'il risquait de le briser involontairement, il le posa sur la table à côté de lui. Faisant tourner nerveusement son anneau autour de son doigt, il aurait préféré que les sœurs ne seraient pas désireuses de discuter de miss Elisabeth longuement.

\- Miss Elisabeth est une charmante jeune femme et j'ai pris grand plaisir à parler avec elle, répondit Darcy. Elle doit tenir son intelligence de son père car il ne me viendrait pas l'idée d'appeler sa mère une femme d'esprit.

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire en entendant la fin de sa déclaration, même si miss Bingley n'était pas heureuse de savoir que Mr Darcy avait apprécié la conversation de miss Elisabeth.

\- Oh, Mr Darcy, vous êtes trop cruel ! s'esclaffa Mme Hurst.

\- Darcy, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi, chaque fois que vous sortez, vous êtes déterminé à être mécontent de tous ceux que vous rencontrez.

\- Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes toujours prêt à vous accommoder de tout et de toute personne qu'on vous présente.

\- Et bien, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'opinion au sujet de miss Bennet. C'est un ange.

\- Vous avez entièrement raison ! s'écria miss Bingley. Je résisterais à votre désapprobation, Mr Darcy. Et je déclare que c'est une jeune fille délicieuse. Malgré sa malheureuse famille, je ne serais pas fâchée de mieux la connaître.

\- Moi aussi, approuva Mme Hurst. Vous voyez, Mr Darcy, nous n'avons pas peur de vous.

\- J'en suis ravi car ce ne sont pas mes intentions.

\- Enfin une concession ! Allons, reconnaissez-le, mon ami. C'est un ange.

\- Oh, mais Jane Bennet est une fille douce et je déclare que je voudrais mieux la connaître ! répéta miss Bingley.

Pourtant, son sourire s'évanouit dès qu'elle poursuivit :

\- Mais, sa mère !

A la mention de Mme Bennet et de sa voix stridente, Mr Bingley pâlit et avala une grande gorgée de son vin.

\- En tout cas, je n'ai jamais rencontré autant de gens agréables de toute ma vie! ajouta Bingley avec un plaisir évident.

\- Bingley, intervint Darcy, j'espère que vous voudrez bien me pardonner, mais je me sens fatigué. Je vais me retirer.

\- Bien sûr, Darcy, pardonnez-moi de vous retenir ainsi. Je vous verrai au petit déjeuner demain.

Darcy se leva, souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et laissa la famille poursuivre leur conversation. Il voulait être seul pour pouvoir penser à miss Bennet. Il se souvint l'avoir vue discuter avec une jeune femme à l'aspect ordinaire, une de ses sœurs, la faisant rire en dépit de son air grave. Quelque chose dans sa voix apaisait son esprit et il savait que si cela avait été possible, il aurait passé la soirée entière en sa compagnie. Son souhait le plus cher, désormais, était d'apprendre à mieux la connaître. Peut-être que, dans un proche avenir, il pourrait lui présenter sa sœur.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le couloir, il regarda miss Bingley et la trouva un peu pâle et les lèvres serrées. A cette vue, un petit sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage.

Pendant toute la discussion, miss Bingley avait eu du mal à calmer son impatience. Peu importait de quelle manières elle cherchait à se faire bien voir de Mr Darcy, il la traitait simplement comme la sœur de son ami, avec une indifférence polie qui montrait clairement son désintérêt. Peu importait, après tout ! Elle était la seule femme à avoir la possibilité de passer beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie et elle était certaine qu'elle finirait par gagner son attention. C'était un avantage, pour elle, qu'il se sente mal à l'aise en compagnie d'inconnus. Mais elle devait faire en sorte de le tenir à l'écart de miss Elisabeth, même s'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de la considérer comme une rivale sérieuse.

Darcy ne pouvait pas arriver assez vite à sa chambre. Il avait eu plus que sa suffisance de propos malveillants pour la soirée.

Il s'était toujours demandé comment Bingley parvenait à être toujours de bonne humeur. Il était tout le contraire de lui-même. Vivre en sa compagnie pouvait s'avérer épuisant. Il poussa un profond soupir.

 _« Une salle pleine d'étrangers et une vipère comme Caroline Bingley,_ pensa-t-il.

Bien sûr, il était épuisé. Si seulement il était déjà marié, cela lui aurait donné un peu de paix. En ayant une épouse, il ne serait pas devenu un objet de convoitise pour les jeunes filles et leurs mères. Mais il avait bien l'intention de changer les choses bientôt. Sa tante, la comtesse de Matlock, avait tenté de lui présenter des jeunes filles qu'elle jugeait convenables pour lui. Convenables ! Elles s'étaient toutes révélées identiques. Ennuyeuses, hypocrites, fausses, cupides, sournoises. Non, il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de cette engeance-là. Caroline Bingley était la pire de toutes et représentait, à elle seule, tout ce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas chez une épouse.

Il y avait aussi son insupportable tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh, qui prétendait qu'il devait épouser sa fille. Pauvre Anne ! Aucun homme sain d'esprit ne voudrait s'encombrer d'une malade. Il avait besoin d'une épouse en bonne santé, capable d'assumer les fonctions de maîtresse de maison et de lui donner des enfants. Anne était parfaitement incapable de faire l'un ou l'autre. Mais sa mère refusait de l'admettre et ne pensait qu'à satisfaire ses ambitions personnelles. Peu lui importait les sentiments des personnes concernées.

Non, il avait bien l'intention de se marier par amour. Il voulait un mariage semblable à celui de ses parents. Il voulait une femme qui l'aime pour lui-même et qui ne se soucie pas de ses biens. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme dont il pourrait dire cela. Miss Elisabeth était la seule exception. Il savait, cependant, qu'il ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite. Il lui faudrait la mériter s'il voulait pouvoir lui donner le doux nom de fiancée, puis celui d'épouse.

Il valait mieux cesser d'y songer. Il avait d'autres priorités. Sa sœur, Georgiana.

Il l'aurait volontiers emmenée avec lui dans le Hertfordshire, s'il n'y avait pas eu Caroline Bingley. Il pouvait voir à quel point sa sœur était mal à l'aise en compagnie de cette vipère, de ses louanges hypocrites et de ses pitoyables tentatives de la pousser à considérer son frère comme un mari potentiel. Quelle audace ! Elle n'avait aucun droit de faire une telle chose ! Sans doute s'imaginait-elle qu'en mariant sa sœur à Charles, elle l'encouragerait lui-même à lui demander sa main. C'était risible. Elle n'avait, de toute évidence, pas encore compris qu'elle se faisait des illusions dans les deux sens.

Il se surprit à penser à l'aînée des sœurs Bennet. Il l'avait bien observée. Tout d'abord, il avait trouvé qu'elle souriait beaucoup trop, puis il s'était rendu compte que c'était une manière de dissimuler une grande timidité. Bien sûr, avec une mère et des sœurs aussi mal élevées, elle ne devait pas avoir envie de devenir l'objet de ragots. C'était parfaitement compréhensible. Il aurait été inconvenant de montrer en public des sentiments inappropriés. Elle se conduisait comme une véritable dame.

En ce qui concernait miss Elisabeth, il était impatient de la revoir. Il prendrait le temps de bien la connaître, mais il avait bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui faudrait se méfier de la présence de Wickham. Il y aurait également Mr Collins. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ces deux hommes gâcher ses projets et il s'en débarrasserait sans peine. Wickham connaîtrait bientôt les joies de la prison pour dettes. Quant à Mr Collins, s'il tentait de l'importuner, il en subirait les conséquences. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de permettre à un petit pasteur ridicule la possibilité de croire qu'il pouvait se mêler de ses affaires.

Darcy congédia son valet et se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Il s'installa dans son lit, tira son oreiller sous sa tête et poussa un profond soupir, l'esprit occupé par le beau visage et les yeux pétillants de vie de miss Elisabeth. Il pensait toujours à elle lorsqu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

[1] Il était d'usage, à cette époque (vers 1790), de changer de partenaire après avoir dansé deux fois avec une jeune fille.

[2] Abréviation de boulangerie : c'était une figure de quadrille.

[3] 2.500.000 francs (or).

[4] 500.000 francs (or).


	7. Chapitre 7

_Voici le chapitre 7. Les trois suivants sont écrits, mais je dois les revoir avant de les publier. Ce sera pour bientôt. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'attends avec impatience de recevoir vos avis. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 7**

À peu de distance de Longbourn vivait une famille avec laquelle les Bennet étaient particulièrement et étroitement liés.

Sir William Lucas avait commencé par habiter Meryton où il se faisait une petite fortune dans les affaires. Ayant exercé honorablement l'office de maire de la ville, il s'était vu élever à la dignité de _chevalier[1]_ à la suite d'un discours qu'il avait adressé au roi.

Cette distinction lui avait un peu tourné la tête en lui donnant le dégoût du commerce et de la vie simple de sa petite ville où il demeurait. Quittant l'un et l'autre, il était venu se fixer avec sa famille dans une propriété située à un _mille_ [2] environ de Meryton qui prit dès lors le nom de Lucas Lodge.

Là, délivré du joug des affaires, il pouvait à loisir songer avec plaisir à sa propre importance concernant sa nouvelle dignité et s'appliquer à devenir l'homme le plus courtois de l'univers, et s'occuper uniquement à fêter ses voisins. Car, quoique ravi du rang qui lui avait été conféré, sans lui donner pour cela le moindre soupçon d'arrogance. Il se multipliait, au contraire, en attentions pour tout le monde. Inoffensif, bon et serviable par nature, sa présentation à Saint-James avait fait de lui un gentilhomme.

Lady Lucas était une très bonne personne à qui ses facultés moyennes permettaient de voisiner agréablement avec Mme Bennet. Elle avait plusieurs enfants et l'aînée, jeune fille de vingt-sept ans, intelligente et pleine de bon sens, était l'amie particulière et intime d'Elisabeth.

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, les dames de Longbourn ne tardèrent pas à faire visite aux dames de Netherfield et celles-ci leur rendirent leur politesse suivant toutes les formes. Le charme et les manières engageantes de Jane accrurent les dispositions bienveillantes de Mme Hurst et de miss Bingley à son égard, et tout en jugeant la mère ridicule et insupportable et les plus jeunes sœurs insignifiantes et ne valant pas la peine qu'on leur parlât, elles exprimèrent aux deux aînées le désir de faire avec elles plus ample connaissance.

Jane reçut cette marque de sympathie avec un plaisir extrême, mais Elisabeth trouva qu'il y avait toujours bien de la hauteur dans les manières de ces dames, même à l'égard de sa sœur et elle ne pouvait s'en accommoder. Décidément, elle ne les aimait point. Cependant, elle appréciait leurs avances, voulant y voir l'effet de l'admiration que leur frère éprouvait pour Jane. Il était évident qu'en toutes occasions, Mr Bingley témoignait à Jane une préférence marquée. Cette admiration devenait plus évidente à chacune de leurs rencontres et pour Elisabeth, il semblait également certain que Jane cédait de plus en plus à la sympathie qu'elle avait ressentie dès le commencement pour Mr Bingley. _Bien heureusement_ , pensait Elisabeth, _personne ne devait s'en apercevoir_. Car, à beaucoup de sensibilité Jane unissait une égalité d'humeur et une maîtrise d'elle-même qui la préservait des curiosités indiscrètes.

Mme Bennet se montra très attentive à l'égard de Darcy pendant tout ce temps et tenta, d'une manière fort peu subtile, de placer sa fille aînée sur son chemin. Cependant, ses tentatives s'avérèrent vaines.

Miss Bingley était horrifiée par une telle situation, et si elle n'avait pas détecté le moindre signe d'intérêt particulier de la part de Darcy ou de Jane Bennet, l'un pour l'autre, elle crut néanmoins judicieux de dénigrer miss Bennet et sa famille lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

Darcy était furieux de son attitude et se montrait plus méprisant que jamais à son égard. Il en voulait aussi à Mme Bennet de son comportement ridicule et seul son désir de ne pas offenser Elisabeth l'empêcha de se montrer grossier avec sa mère.

Il restait donc parfaitement indifférent aux insinuations de Mme Bennet et évitait la compagnie de miss Bennet. Il le regrettait un peu car il aurait voulu mieux la connaître en sachant à quel point elle était chère au cœur d'Elisabeth.

Mme Bennet était furieuse et frustrée, mais nullement décidée à renoncer à son objectif. Elle en voulait à Jane et à Elisabeth de ne pas l'aider. La première ne montrait aucun intérêt lorsqu'elle parlait de Mr Darcy, s'obstinant à dire qu'il préférait Elisabeth et qu'elle-même préférait Mr Bingley. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre.

La situation en était toujours là lorsqu'ils furent invités à Lucas Lodge pour une soirée. Après avoir salué son hôte, Bingley se dirigea immédiatement vers Jane avec laquelle il se mit à parler avec animation. Darcy poussa un soupir de soulagement et décida de rester aussi loin que possible des deux jeunes gens, de manière à ne pas donner à Mme Bennet la moindre opportunité d'intervenir.

Malheureusement pour lui, cela signifiait aussi qu'il devait se tenir à l'écart d'Elisabeth car elle se tenait non loin d'eux, en train de parler avec le colonel Forster.

A ce moment-là, Mme Bennet s'approcha de lui et, avec un clin d'œil dans la direction de Jane et de Bingley, laissa entendre qui devrait profiter de l'opportunité d'une absence pour en tirer un avantage.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, Madame, répondit froidement Darcy.

Mme Bennet cligna des yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas en tirer partie.

\- Je ne vais pas interférer entre deux jeunes gens qui se plaisent visiblement, surtout pour une jeune femme envers laquelle je n'éprouve aucun intérêt. Je vous suggère de laisser tomber, Mme Bennet. Vous importunez tout le monde avec vos manigances !

\- Mais Jane est si belle ! protesta Mme Bennet d'un ton indigné.

\- Cela est sans intérêt pour moi. J'ai déjà rencontré de nombreuses jeunes femmes qui sont aussi belles, sinon plus, que miss Bennet. Si vous continuez à interférer, Mme Bennet, vous risquez de perdre la possibilité de marier deux de vos filles. Réfléchissez bien pour savoir si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Sur ces mots, il la salua poliment et s'éloigna, laissant Mme Bennet pour le moins contrariée. L'idée qu'il ait pu rencontrer des jeunes filles plus belles que Jane ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Quelle honte de dire une chose pareille ! Elle ne manqua pas de s'en plaindre à sa seconde fille qui rétorqua qu'elle avait été prévenue et sentant qu'elle disposait maintenant d'une opportunité de mettre fin à l'embarras pour sa sœur et elle-même, poursuivit :

\- Cessez donc d'essayer de forcer l'attention de Mr Darcy vers Jane, Maman. Il pourrait bien user de son influence sur Mr Bingley pour retourner à Londres et ne pas revenir. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! protesta Mme Bennet. Très bien, qu'il fasse comme bon lui semble. Je m'en lave les mains !

Lizzie fut extrêmement soulagée de voir sa mère donner son accord aussi facilement. Elle espéra qu'elle ne changerait pas de nouveau d'avis.

?

Les semaines suivants le bal donnèrent Elisabeth un certain nombre de possibilités d'observer à nouveau les nouveaux arrivants, et celles-ci ne fait que confirmer ses premières évaluations des occupants de Netherfield. Elle discernait encore une certaine arrogance dans le traitement de chacune des sœurs Bingley, à l'exception de Jane, qui avait été adoptée par elles comme une favorite. Quand à Mr Darcy, il se montrait plus courtois envers les autres, mais ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir se joindre aux commérages. En fait, la seule personne avec laquelle il semblait vouloir parler, était elle-même.

Autrement, il se montrait distant là où Mr Bingley cependant, continua à se montrer agréable et aimable, et son admiration pour Jane ne devient que plus évidente.

Elisabeth fit part de ces réflexions à miss Lucas, un soir où tout le monde avait été invité à une fête à Lucas Lodge.

\- Mr Bingley s'intéresse toujours à Jane, dit miss Lucas.

Lizzie se tourna pour regarder les deux jeunes gens et dit en souriant :

\- Je suis contente pour elle. Charlotte.

\- Elle a l'air ravie, elle aussi.

\- S'il continue, elle va tomber très amoureuse de lui.

\- Et Mr Bingley est-il amoureux aussi ?

\- Il semble évident qu'il apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie.

\- Elle devrait lui faire part de ses sentiments et même en faire un peu trop si elle veut se l'assurer.

\- Se l'assurer ? Charlotte… ?

\- Oui. Elle devrait se l'assurer au plus vite.

\- Pas avant de savoir vraiment qui il est ou ce qu'elle ressent.

\- Bien sûr. Un mariage heureux n'est qu'une question de hasard. Il y aura toujours des déceptions et des contrariétés. Moins on en sait sur les défauts de son partenaire, mieux c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous plaisantez, Charlotte. Vous n'en feriez pas autant vous-même.

\- Jane non plus. Espérons que Mr Bingley, oui, et qu'il se déclarera bientôt.

Charlotte tourna la tête vers les sœurs de Mr Bingley.

\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas l'approbation de ses sœurs.

Lizzie tourna la tête pour les regarder brièvement et haussa les épaules.

\- Les parvenues, c'est un fait connu, ont tendance à se croire supérieures aux gens bien nés.

\- Sans doute, oui, approuva Charlotte. En tout cas, votre mère ne doit pas être très heureuse de la situation. Je suis sûre qu'elle préfèrerait, de beaucoup, que Mr Darcy montre de l'intérêt à Jane.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je pense qu'elle l'a enfin compris.

\- En tout cas, Mr Darcy vous regarde beaucoup.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui. Il se montre très aimable avec moi, mais j'ai l'impression que nos voisins le mettent mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est mal à l'aise avec les étrangers, Lizzie. Il est heureux que nous soyons tous différents car autrement, la vie serait ennuyeuse à mourir.

Lizzie ne répondit pas. Charlotte jugea préférable de changer de sujet.

\- En tout cas, je suis sérieuse, Lizzie. Jane devrait montrer clairement sa préférence à Mr Bingley. Sinon, on peut craindre qu'il ne soit pas disposé à aller plus loin.

\- Vous savez bien que Jane est incapable d'agir ainsi. Elle ne veut pas risquer de se faire remarquer par une attitude choquante. L'exubérance de ma mère est déjà suffisamment choquante, même si elle s'est calmée après le scandale provoqué par Lydia. J'espère que cela va durer.

– Il se peut qu'il soit agréable en pareil cas de tromper des indifférents et de cacher au public ses sentiments, répondit Charlotte, sans tenir compte de ses dernières paroles, mais une telle réserve ne peut-elle parfois devenir un désavantage ? Si une jeune fille cache avec tant de soin sa préférence à celui qui en est l'objet, elle risque de perdre l'occasion de le fixer, et se dire ensuite que le monde n'y a rien vu est une bien mince consolation. La gratitude et la vanité jouent un tel rôle dans le développement d'à peu près tous les attachements sentimentaux, en général, qu'il n'est pas prudent de l'abandonner à elle-même. Nous pouvons toutes _commencer_

librement — une légère préférence est chose bien naturelle - mais il y en a fort peu d'entre nous qui aient assez de cœur pour être vraiment éprises sans encouragement. Il y a mille circonstances où une femme fait mieux de témoigner plus qu'elle ne sent. Votre sœur plaît à Mr Bingley, sur cela il ne peut y avoir de doute, mais il est bien possible qu'il n'aille jamais plus loin que la trouver à son goût, si elle ne l'encourage pas un peu.

\- Mais elle l'encourage autant que possible dans la mesure où sa nature le lui permet. Si moi, je m'aperçois de la préférence qu'elle a pour lui, il faudrait qu'il fût bien simple pour ne le pas voir aussi.

\- Rappelez-vous, Éliza, qu'il ne connaît pas comme vous le caractère de votre sœur.

\- Mais si une femme éprouve un sentiment particulier pour un homme et ne cherche pas à le cacher, c'est à lui à le découvrir.

\- Cela peut-être s'il la voit très souvent mais, bien que Mr Bingley et Jane se rencontrent fréquemment, ils ne sont jamais ensemble que quelques heures et alors, entourés d'une nombreuse société, ils ne peuvent converser que peu de temps l'un avec l'autre. Jane devrait donc profiter au mieux de chaque demi-heure pendant laquelle elle peut occuper son attention. Quand elle sera sûre de ses sentiments, alors elle pourra l'aimer tout à son aise.

– Votre conseil serait excellent, si le désir de faire un beau mariage était seul en question, et je l'adopterais sans doute, je crois, si j'étais déterminée à m'assurer un mari riche, ou même n'importe quel mari, mais ce ne sont pas là les sentiments de Jane. Elle n'agit point par calcul prémédité, je suis même très persuadée qu'elle n'est même pas encore sûre de la profondeur du sentiment qu'elle éprouve à l'égard de Mr Bingley, et elle se demande sans doute si ce sentiment est raisonnable. Voilà seulement quinze jours qu'elle a fait la connaissance de Mr Bingley. Elle a bien dansé quatre fois avec lui à Meryton, l'a vu en visite à Netherfield un matin, et s'est trouvée à plusieurs dîners où lui-même était invité mais ce n'est vraiment pas assez pour le bien connaître.

\- Non, si elle n'eût fait que dîner avec lui, elle n'aurait pu que s'assurer quel était son appétit, mais il faut vous rappeler qu'ils ont passé cinq soirées ensemble, et cinq soirées font beaucoup !

\- Oui, ces cinq soirées les ont mis à même de savoir qu'ils préfèrent tous deux le _vingt et un [3]_ au jeu de _commerce[4]_ , mais je ne vois pas que par-là ils se puissent bien connaître. Pour ce qui est de toute autre particularité importante, je n'imagine pas qu'il ait été dévoilé grand-chose.

– Allons, dit Charlotte, je fais de tout cœur des vœux pour le bonheur de Jane mais je crois qu'elle aurait tout autant de chances d'être heureuse, si elle épousait Mr Bingley demain que si elle se met à étudier son caractère pendant une année entière car le bonheur en ménage est pure affaire de hasard. La félicité de deux époux ne m'apparaît pas devoir être plus grande du fait qu'ils se connaissaient à fond avant leur mariage. Cela n'empêche pas les divergences de naître ensuite et de provoquer les inévitables déceptions. Mieux vaut, à mon avis, ignorer le plus possible les défauts de celui qui partagera votre existence !

– Vous m'amusez, Charlotte mais ce n'est pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce que vous dites n'est pas judicieux, vous le savez, et vous-même n'agiriez pas ainsi en vous conduisant pas d'après ces maximes-là.

\- A mon âge, répondit tristement Charlotte, je ne pourrais pas me permettre d'agir autrement.

Lizzie se rembrunit mais ne répondit pas. Elle vit le colonel Forster et alla lui parler. Et comme, peu après, Mr Darcy s'approchait des deux jeunes filles, Elisabeth se tourna vers le nouveau venu et dit :

– N'êtes-vous pas d'avis, Mr Darcy, que je m'exprimais tout à l'heure avec beaucoup d'éloquence tout à l'heure, lorsque je tourmentais le colonel Forster pour qu'il donne un bal à Meryton ?

– Avec une grande éloquence, Mademoiselle. Mais, c'est là un sujet qui en donne toujours aux jeunes filles.

– Vous êtes très sévère pour nous.

\- Pas du tout, miss Bennet. Je voulais seulement dire que le sujet de la danse ajoute toujours une étincelle dans les yeux d'une jeune dame.

\- J'espère que vous ne pensez pas que les jeunes filles ne sont concernées que par les activités frivoles comme la danse et les parties.

\- Oh non, je n'en doute pas. Mais la danse _est_ une entreprise très grave et universelle, Miss Elisabeth, pratiqué par presque _toutes_ les sociétés humaines, même les plus primitives. Je me souviens avoir lu un livre sur…

\- Primitive ? interrompit vivement Lizzie. Je suppose que les habitants du _Hertfordshire_ doivent en effet paraître assez primitifs par rapport aux gens à la mode auxquels vous êtes habitué, Mr Darcy.

\- Maintenant, Lizzie. ** _..,_** commença miss Lucas ** _._**

\- Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire… protesta Darcy.

\- Oh, je suis juste en train de vous taquiner, Mr Darcy.

– Et maintenant, je vais la tourmenter à son tour, intervint miss Lucas. Eliza, j'ouvre le l' _instrument_ [5] et vous savez ce que cela veut dire...

– Quelle singulière amie vous êtes de toujours vouloir me faire jouer et chanter devant n'importe qui et tout le monde ! Je vous en serais reconnaissante si j'avais des prétentions d'artiste, mais comme il n'en est rien, pour l'instant, je préférerais me taire devant un auditoire habitué à entendre les plus célèbres virtuoses.

Elle semblait faire allusion à lui et il était sur le point de dire le contraire, mais miss Lucas voulut en profiter pour taquiner son amie à la place :

\- Venez maintenant, Eliza, jouez pour nous. Je suis sûr que cela ne dérangera personne si vous faite une erreur ou deux, insista miss Lucas.

– C'est bien. puisqu'il le faut, il faut prendre son parti, je m'exécute.

Et, lançant un regard grave à Mr Darcy :

\- Il y a un bon vieux dicton, que tout le monde ici connaît bien : Gardez votre souffle pour refroidir votre porridge, et moi, je vais garder le mien pour renforcer mon chant. Je m'attends à la critique, mais elle ne saurait me faire impression.

Comme Elisabeth se dirigeait vers l'instrument, Charlotte ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le regard de Mr Darcy la suivait sans s'arrêter, ou qu'il fit involontairement quelques pas dans la même direction qu'elle apparemment inconscient de la présence de Charlotte, ignorant complètement les conventions sociales de prendre une sorte de congé d'elle.

Sans réfléchir, Darcy s'approcha et se plaça près du piano. Il était séduit par sa belle voix qui était claire et même, mais rien qui ne sort de l'ordinaire. Son talent au piano était agréable, quoique nullement de premier ordre. Son jeu était agréable plutôt que accomplie - elle a joué des airs simples qui ne taxaient pas ses capacités limitées. Mr Darcy avait sans aucun doute l'habitude d'entendre ce que Londres avait à offrir de meilleur, mais cela n'a pas nuire à la jouissance de la musique. Elisabeth avait un style frais et vif, et Darcy n'était pas imperméable à remarquer comment son souffle gonflé plus que sa chanson.

Darcy aurait pu l'écouter toute la nuit mais quand Elisabeth eut chanté un ou deux morceaux, avant même qu'elle eût pu répondre aux instances de ceux qui lui en demandaient un autre, sa sœur Mary, toujours impatiente de se produire, la remplaça avec empressement au piano, et Darcy s'éloigna en direction dans l'espoir qu'il aurait la possibilité de parler avec elle.

Mary, la seule des demoiselles Bennet qui ne fût pas jolie, se donnait beaucoup de peine pour perfectionner son éducation et était impatiente de le montrer. Elle n'avait ni goût ni génie. Malheureusement, la vanité qui animait son ardeur au travail lui donnait en même temps un air pédant et satisfait qui aurait gâté un talent plus grand que le sien. Elisabeth jouait beaucoup moins bien que Mary, mais, simple et naturelle, dénuée d'affectation, on l'avait écoutée avec beaucoup plus de plaisir que sa sœur.

Mary fut convaincue de jouer une _gigue[6]_ par les jeunes filles qui voulaient danser avec les officiers. Darcy fronça les sourcils, plein d'indignation silencieuse, ne comprenant pas qu'on pût ainsi passer toute une soirée sans réserver un moment pour la conversation. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux jeunes filles d'aimer la danse.

Les deux plus jeunes filles de la famille Bennet étaient bruyantes et vulgaires dans leur audace. Il était vraiment très surpris que les deux aînées soient aussi bien élevées. Miss Bennet était si douce et raffinée, miss Elisabeth, avec son impertinence, ne manquait cependant pas de distinction. Il se souvenait très bien que la plus vulgaire des jeunes filles était Lydia. Il ne l'avait pas vue au bal ni à cette soirée. Il en connaissait les raisons, bien sûr, car les commérages couraient partout. Pauvre Elisabeth ! Elle avait dû être extrêmement choquée par la conduite de sa jeune sœur. Il était heureux que son père se soit enfin décidé à agir. Sans doute n'avait-il pas apprécié d'être traité d'imbécile, d'incapable et de marionnette. Entendre un homme traiter sa fille cadette de prostituée lui avait sans doute fait prendre conscience des dégâts causés par sa négligence. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour les réparer. A condition, bien sûr, de ne pas renoncer par ennui.

Darcy frémit d'horreur à l'idée que sa sœur puisse être mise en contact avec une fille aussi vulgaire. Il ferait en sorte qu'il y en ait le moins possible.

Il était si absorbé dans ses pensées alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre miss Elisabeth, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que son hôte, sir William, qui semblait déterminé à lui faire la conversation.

– Quel joli divertissement pour la jeunesse que la danse, n'est-ce pas, Mr Darcy ! Il n'y a rien, après tout, de comparable à la danse. À mon avis, c'est le plaisir le plus raffiné des sociétés civilisées.

– Certainement, monsieur, et il a l'avantage d'être également en faveur parmi les sociétés les moins civilisées. Tous les sauvages dansent.

Sir William se contenta de sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Lizzie sourit à Charlotte.

\- Je devrais parler à ma mère pour qu'elle parle moins fort.

Elle s'éloigna et entendit la voix de sir William qui parlait à Mr Darcy.

– Votre ami danse à la perfection, continua-t-il au bout d'un instant en voyant Bingley se joindre au groupe des danseurs. Je ne doute pas que vous-même, Mr Darcy, vous n'excelliez dans cet art.

— Il me semble, Monsieur, que vous m'avez vu danser à Meryton ?

— Oui, Monsieur, et ce spectacle m'a causé un plaisir qui n'était pas mince. Dansez-vous souvent à Saint-James ?

– Jamais, monsieur.

– Ce noble lieu mériterait pourtant cet hommage de votre part.

– C'est un hommage que je me dispense toujours de rendre à n'importe quel endroit, lorsque je puis m'en dispenser.

– Vous avez un hôtel à Londres, m'a-t-on dit ?

Mr Darcy s'inclina, mais ne répondit rien.

– J'ai eu jadis des velléités de m'y fixer moi-même car j'aurais aimé vivre dans un monde cultivé, mais j'ai craint que l'air de la ville ne fût contraire à la santé de lady Lucas.

Ces confidences restèrent encore sans réponse car Miss Elisabeth se dirigeait vers eux et il ne pouvait pas garder ses yeux loin d'elle. Darcy tenta de trouver une excuse pour interrompre sa conversation avec sir William lorsque celui-ci, qui venait de voir Elisabeth à son tour, venir de leur côté, il eut une idée qui lui sembla des plus galantes :entendit ce dernier s'écrier :

\- Comment ! Ma chère miss Eliza, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de danser ? s'exclama-t-il. Mr Darcy, s'il vous plaît, accordez-moi le plaisir de vous voir danser une nouvelle fois, tous les deux. Vous êtes vraiment d'excellents danseurs.

Elisabeth, consciente que Mr Darcy devait en avoir assez qu'on jette les demoiselles à sa tête, répondit poliment :

\- En fait, Monsieur, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de danser. Je vous supplie de ne pas supposer que je me suis déplacée de cette façon afin de mendier un partenaire.

Ces paroles semblaient beaucoup trop familières pour Darcy. Il fut obligé de changer son état d'esprit et, avec gravité, la pria de reconsidérer sa réponse. Quelque chose, dans son regard, convainquit Elisabeth qu'il ne le lui demandait pas par simple courtoisie mais parce qu'il le désirait vraiment. après un instant d'hésitation, elle finit par donner son accord.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire cela, dit Elisabeth, tandis qu'ils se joignait aux danseurs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que vous n'aimez guère la danse.

\- Il est vrai que je n'apprécie guère cette activité, sauf lorsque je connais bien ma partenaire et que je peux m'attendre à une conversation sensée, miss Elisabeth. Je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer en parlant avec vous car vous trouvez toujours le moyen de me surprendre.

Lizzie sourit.

\- Je vois. Vous finirez peut être par y prendre goût. Qui sait ?

\- C'est peu probable, miss Elisabeth.

\- Avez-vous déjà dansé une valse ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas dans un salon. Cette danse n'est pas jugée décente par certaines dames de la bonne société. Mais je pense qu'elle finira par s'imposer. Je l'ai apprise avec ma sœur. Je la trouve agréable, bien qu'assez fatigante. Et il ne faut pas se tromper dans les pas.

\- Ce doit être très beau.

\- Oui, c'est une belle danse. Le seul problème, c'est que les messieurs ont tendance à se placer trop près de leur partenaire. C'est pour cela qu'elle est jugée indécente.

\- J'ai vu quelques dessins dans un livre. Il faut garder les distances.

\- Elles ne sont pas toujours respectées.

\- Mais cette danse n'est-elle pas autorisée à l'Almack ?

Darcy hocha la tête.

\- Les dames patronnesses de l'Almack le permettent quelquefois, mais elles choisissent les couples avec soin pour éviter tout risque de scandale.

\- Cela vaut peut être mieux. Certains messieurs peuvent se montrer audacieux.

\- Pas à l'Almack. Ils ne voudraient pas courir le risque d'en être exclu. Et ils n'auraient pas l'excuse de l'ivresse puisque l'alcool y est interdit. Non, il vaut mieux éviter de provoquer la colère des dames patronnesses.

\- Allez-vous vous-même à l'Almack ?

\- Rarement. Ce n'est pas un endroit agréable. La nourriture est exécrable et il y a trop de commérages. Et je n'aime pas les foules.

\- Je crois que je peux vous comprendre. Parfois, cela peut paraître étouffant.

Darcy fut surpris et un peu déçu de découvrir que les danses étaient finies. Il remercia poliment la jeune fille et s'inclina avant de s'éloigner. Il appréciait de plus en plus miss Elisabeth. Son attitude était rafraîchissante et agréablement différente des dames de la bonne société qui auraient sautées sur la moindre chance d'être sa partenaire de danse, en espérant lui plaire et avoir la chance d'être la maîtresse de Pemberley.

?

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Caroline Bingley observait la scène, les lèvres serrées, le visage durci par la fureur.

\- Je peux deviner ce que vous pensez, lui murmura sa sœur Louisa à l'oreille.

\- Je ne m'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde, répondit Caroline d'un ton froid. Darcy ne sera pas pris par ses charmes campagnards. Il sent juste, tout comme moi, le désagrément de ce genre de réception, avec une société aussi peu intéressante, et il veut juste soulager son ennui. Il ne manquera pas de se moquer des divertissements de la soirée et de la grossièreté des invités dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour avec nous, comme d'habitude.

\- Tous, sauf Charles.

Caroline poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Nous devons le protéger de lui-même, Louisa. Jane Bennet est une charmante jeune fille, mais pourriez-vous réellement nous imaginer avoir des liens avec la mère et les plus jeunes sœurs dont le comportement est scandaleux ?

\- Je me sens vraiment désolée pour elle, déclara Louisa. Mais heureusement, il s'agit de Charles. Et les jolies filles ne sont jamais autre chose, pour lui, qu'une passade.

Caroline hocha la tête et laissa son attention se diriger vers la piste de danse où son frère venait de se placer avec miss Bennet. Il semblait que Mr Darcy soit occupé à une discussion avec sir William. Elle fut profondément choquée de le voir s'incliner devant miss Elisabeth. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la piste pour se joindre aux autres danseurs.

Elle fut absolument folle de rage en assistant à la scène. Comment osaient-ils l'humilier ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de permettre une telle chose se poursuivre. Mme Bennet allait certainement remarquer cette attention et allait se faire des idées. Absurde !

Elle n'avait l'intention de laisser à une autre la possibilité d'attirer l'attention de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son futur mari. Cependant, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Il était douteux que Mr Darcy ait des intentions sérieuses à l'égard de cette fille de la campagne. Mais peut-être serait-il bon de le lui rappeler. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui avec l'intention de lui parler.

?

Darcy avait beaucoup apprécié sa conversation avec miss Elisabeth. Quelle différence avec ses cavalières habituelles ! Elles étaient toujours disposées à le couvrir de louanges ou à se montrer d'accord avec tout ce qu'il disait en croyant que c'était ce qui lui plairait. C'était peut être le cas pour d'autres messieurs, mais certainement pas pour lui. Il pensait à elle avec une certaine complaisance lorsqu'il se vit interpeller par miss Bingley qui murmura à son oreille.

\- Je crois que je peux deviner sans mal le sujet de votre rêverie en ce moment.

\- Vraiment ? Permettez-moi d'en douter, rétorqua-t-il froidement. En êtes-vous si certaine ?

Sans tenir compte de l'allusion, miss Bingley poursuivit :

\- Vous envisagez certainement combien il serait insupportable de passer de nombreuses soirées de cette manière - dans une telle société. En effet, je suis tout à fait de votre avis. Je ne m'étais jamais autant ennuyée. Dieu ! que ces gens sont insignifiants, vulgaires et prétentieux et pourtant l'importance qu'ils se donnent à eux-mêmes ! Je donnerais beaucoup pour vous entendre dire ce que vous pensez d'eux.

\- Pas du tout. Votre conjecture est totalement fausse, je vous assure. Mon esprit était plus agréablement engagé. J'ai médité sur le très grand plaisir qu'une paire de beaux yeux peut donner dans le visage d'une jolie femme, répondit-il tranquillement sans sourciller et avec assurance.

Caroline se rengorgea. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne pouvait parler que d'une seule personne : elle-même. Cependant, elle avait besoin d'une confirmation.

Tournant ses yeux vers lui et rougissant, elle demanda d'un ton modeste.

\- Beaux yeux ? Il semblait y avoir un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Et peut-on vous demander, Mr Darcy, à qui appartiennent les yeux qui vous inspirent cette réflexion. Dites-le moi, je ne peux souffrir le suspense.

Darcy fut choqué par l'espérance qu'il sentit dans le ton de sa voix. Etait-il possible que cette mégère s'imagine qu'il parlait d'elle ? Quelle plaisanterie ? Eh bien, il allait s'empresser de la détromper. Elle méritait d'être promptement remise à sa place.

Souhaitant mettre fin à la conversation au plus vite, il sourit légèrement et répondit intrépidement :

\- Miss Elisabeth Bennet.

Elle blêmit sous le choc, car elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Sous le choc, elle regarda miss Elisabeth et la vit parler avec son amie, miss Lucas, totalement inconsciente d'être le sujet de la conversation. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Se tournant vers Darcy, elle s'écria :

\- Miss Elisabeth Bennet ! Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis tout étonnée ! Combien de temps a-t-elle été une favorite - et je vous en prie -, quand dois-je vous offrir tous mes vœux de bonheur ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

Après tout, ils pouvaient très bien jouer ce jeu à deux.

\- C'est exactement la question à laquelle je m'attendais. L'imagination des femmes court vite et saute en un clin d'œil de l'admiration à l'amour et de l'amour au mariage. J'étais sûr que vous alliez m'offrir vos félicitations. Bien que cela me paraisse prématuré.

Caroline bouillonnait de colère, mais elle ne manquait pas d'arguments, et elle n'était pas du genre à reculer devant un défi.

\- Non, si vous prenez les choses avec un tel sérieux, je considère que la question est absolument réglée Vous allez avoir, en vérité, une charmante belle-mère, en effet. Et, bien sûr, elle sera toujours avec vous à Pemberley.

\- Vraiment, Miss Bingley. Il n'est pas nécessaire de laisser votre imagination courir ainsi.

\- Les jeunes demoiselles Bennet feront de merveilleux compagnes pour votre sœur. Je suis sûre que Georgiana a _beaucoup_ à apprendre d'elles. Surtout de la cadette !

\- Je pense que vous exagérez.

\- Et Miss Mary Bennet sera d'une aide immense à votre bibliothécaire. Elle va faire en sorte que Pemberley soit bien approvisionné avec de grands volumes épais pleins de leçons sur la tempérance et la rectitude morale.

Mr Darcy écouta ces plaisanteries avec la plus parfaite indifférence sur son visage, et, tant qu'il plut à Miss Bingley de se divertir ainsi, rassurée par son air impassible qui la convainquit que la situation n'avait rien de dangereux, miss Bingley donna libre cours à sa verve moqueuse.

Darcy la regarda froidement et elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui pour se diriger vers Mme Hurst, les plumes de sa coiffe s'agitant sur le dessus de sa tête au rythme de son pas plein de colère. Il se souciait fort peu de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle aurait dû comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas et tourner son attention ailleurs. Si elle se sentait humiliée, tant pis pour elle. il n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre.

Satisfait d'être enfin débarrassé d'elle pour le reste de la soirée, il retourna son attention vers Elisabeth. Il y avait des choses plus agréables auxquelles il pouvait penser et qui incluait une paire de très beaux yeux et celle à qui ils appartenaient sans y ajouter les membres de sa famille. Lorsque son amie est finalement partie, Darcy se dirigea vers elle.

?

Charlotte avait rejoint son amie et lui fit remarquer :

\- Mr Darcy vous regarde beaucoup.

\- Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi, répondit Lizzie.

\- Sans doute parce que vous lui plaisez beaucoup.

Lizzie secoua la tête.

\- Je ne puis le croire.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous jugez-vous indigne de son intérêt, Lizzie ? Il vous a invitée à danser, il recherche votre compagnie. N'est-ce pas une preuve de son intérêt pour vous ? Et il y a son regard qui ne trompe pas !

\- J'ignore ce que veut dire son regard.

\- Il vous admire, bien sûr.

\- Je n'en suis pas si certaine.

\- J'ai une théorie, dit Charlotte. Vous devez l'intriguer parce que vous ne cherchez absolument pas à attirer son attention. Vous n'hésitez pas à le contredire si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui, vous ne le couvrez pas de louages. Cela peut expliquer son intérêt pour vous. Vous ne vous êtes jamais comportée avec lui comme le font miss Bingley et, probablement, les demoiselles de la bonne société qu'il connaît.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Nous savons, toutes les deux, que miss Bingley est la fille d'un commerçant. Pourtant, elle est persuadée d'être la seule femme digne de lui. Elle vous considère inférieure à elle, non pas à cause de votre naissance, mais parce qu'elle a une grosse dot et qu'elle fréquente la bonne société. Elle cherche par tous les moyens à attirer son attention sur elle. Elle se montre mielleuse, hypocrite et plutôt ridicule, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Mr Darcy ne doit pas apprécier. Avez-vous remarqué qu'il lui adresse à peine la parole, sauf lorsqu'il y est obligé ? Et même alors, il se montre très bref.

\- Je sais qu'il peut à peine supporter sa compagnie.

\- Elle finira par récolter ce qu'elle a semé et ne mérite aucune compassion. Quand à sa sœur, elle me fait pitié lorsque je vois son mari mais sans doute se moque-t-elle de sa conduite. Elle doit être un objet de moqueries à Londres.

Lizzie secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la plaindre. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Pauvre miss Bingley ! Incapable de voir qu'elle se ridiculise en vain. Cela fait six ans qu'elle connaît Mr Darcy. Et elle n'a toujours pas compris qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle ? Ce n'est plus de la fatuité, mais de la sottise pure et simple !

\- D'autant plus qu'elle vient de découvrir que son attention se porte sur une autre jeune femme, ajouta Charlotte avec malice.

\- Charlotte ! Mr Darcy m'admire peut-être ! Mais de là à songer à m'épouser ! C'est impossible !

\- Vous êtes son égale par la naissance.

\- Peut-être. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il songe au mariage. Il a sans doute des critères beaucoup plus important sur le choix de sa future épouse. Elle doit être de haute naissance, avoir une grosse dot et de nombreuses relations dans la bonne société. Sans compter recevoir une parfaite éducation. Donc, vous voyez, il est peu probable qu'il me voit comme une épouse potentiel. Je suppose qu'il me parle parce qu'il a compris que je ne m'intéresse pas à lui personnellement et qu'il est en sécurité avec moi. Je ne vois pas autre chose là-dedans.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il ne considère pas du tout miss Bingley comme une épouse potentiel.

\- Vous avez raison. Miss Bingley se fait des illusions si elle croit que Mr Darcy va lui demander de l'épouser. Je ne crois pas que sa dot suffira à compenser la bassesse de sa naissance et sa vulgarité aux yeux de Mr Darcy. Il éprouve un profond mépris pour elle, c'est évident. Et il n'est poli avec elle que par respect envers son frère.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Charlotte.

\- Elle est la fille d'un commerçant, tout comme vous. Et elle se comporte comme si elle nous était supérieure. Mais je crois que miss Bingley finira par tomber très brutalement du piédestal sur lequel elle s'est hissée le jour où Mr Darcy annoncera ses fiançailles avec une autre femme qu'elle. Et elle ne pourra pas prétendre qu'elle n'était pas prévenue.

\- Le choc sera rude, en effet. Il faut espérer que la leçon lui sera profitable.

Lizzie secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ce sera le cas, Charlotte. En fait, je suis même persuadée du contraire. Elle est bien trop orgueilleuse pour admettre ses erreurs. Et elle me paraît être tout à fait le genre de femme à accuser les autres de ses déceptions. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

\- Dans ce cas, elle risque d'être très malheureuse. Mais sa malveillance envers les autres montre clairement qu'elle ne vaut pas qu'on se soucie d'elle.

\- Les parvenus comme elle, c'est bien connu, ont tendance à se croire supérieurs aux familles bien nées. Ils se pavanent en exhibant leur richesse avec les goûts les plus vulgaires et aussi voyant que possible.

\- C'est assez pitoyable, quand on y réfléchit. Sa façon de s'habiller est plutôt ridicule.

\- C'est vrai. Tout cet orange C'est d'un vulgaire ! Elle prétend que c'est la mode mais la couleur lui donne l'air d'un cadavre !

\- Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend absolument pas compte !

Lizzie éclata de rire.

\- Elle est trop imbue d'elle-même et de son importance pour en être consciente. Jusqu'au jour où elle tombera de son piédestal !

Charlotte n'était pas du tout convaincue que Mr Darcy n'envisagerait pas d'épouser Lizzie. Après tout, s'il avait réellement voulu épouser le genre de femme décrite par son amie, il aurait pu se marier depuis longtemps. Non, elle soupçonnait Mr Darcy d'avoir des idées différentes sur le mariage. Des idées semblables à celles de Lizzie elle-même.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour l'aider. Peut-être que Jane pourrait parler à Mr Bingley. Bien sûr, cela pourrait s'avérer assez délicat. Il n'était pas forcément au courant de l'intérêt de son ami pour Elisabeth. Comme elle l'avait dit à son amie, Mr Darcy avait dû être vraiment intrigué du fait qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et ne cherchait pas à attirer la sienne sur elle ou à le flatter. Bien au contraire. Elle ne lui montrait pas un intérêt particulier. C'était une situation totalement inhabituelle pour lui et expliquait sans doute en partie ses fréquents regards dans sa direction.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon. Celui dont il était question ne se trouvait pas très loin d'elles. Et il ne quittait pas Lizzie du regard. Il était évident qu'il mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre mais n'osait pas le faire, de peur de les déranger. Elle jugea qu'il serait plus prudent de changer de sujet.

\- Lizzie, dit-elle, je pense que vous devriez conseiller à Jane de montrer un peu plus ses sentiments pour Mr Bingley. Vous savez que ses sœurs et même son ami, n'approuveront pas forcément son choix. Mais cela leur sera plus difficile d'essayer de le détourner d'elle s'il est persuadé qu'elle partage ses sentiments.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Vous et moi savons à quoi nous en tenir, mais un étranger serait incapable de deviner ce qu'elle ressent.

\- Exactement !

\- Je lui parlerai, promit-elle. Et je ferais en sorte de laisser entendre à Mr Bingley que Jane est très réservée qui ne montre pas ses sentiments en public et qui le fait très peu au sein de sa famille. Il faut être très proche d'elle pour deviner ce qu'elle éprouve.

\- Ainsi, il pourra l'observer et découvrir ses véritables sentiments.

\- Je l'espère pour elle car je crois, que cette fois, c'est très sérieux. Si seulement ma mère pouvait se taire ! Elle humilie et insulte Jane par sa conduite en la faisant passer pour une coureuse de fortune !

\- Peut-être devriez-vous le lui laisser entendre, suggéra Charlotte. Si elle croit que Mr Bingley risque de décider de partir parce qu'il pense cela, elle sera obligée de se taire. Et faites-lui comprendre que Mr Darcy a beaucoup d'influence sur son ami et qu'il fera tout pour le protéger de ce genre de situation.

Lizzie hocha la tête.

\- Je suis sûre que cela va la calmer. Après tout, elle s'en est suffisamment vantée. Tout le monde est déjà au courant de ses espoirs. Et elle ne fera rien qui sera susceptible de tout gâcher.

\- Dans ce cas, parlez-lui de Lydia. Elle est la seule à pouvoir s'en faire obéir, à part votre père. Il faut qu'ils comprennent que sa conduite pourrait coûter très cher à votre famille.

Lizzie soupira.

\- J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Je parlerai à mon père.

Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Son père risquait de ne pas apprécier. Mais elle essaierait de lui parler de façon raisonnable. Elle savait qu'il était fier de son nom. L'idée de le voir sali par le comportement irresponsable de Lydia avait fait réfléchir son père sur la négligence dont il s'était rendu coupable. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait compris qu'il était temps de reprendre Lydia en mains. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être autorisée à aller aux bals et aux réceptions à un si jeune âge. Elle était totalement immature, égoïste et totalement ignorante des règles de la bienséance. Elle avait grand besoin d'apprendre certaines choses et de comprendre que le monde ne tournait pas autour d'elle. C'était assez dure, pour une fille que sa mère avait placée sur un piédestal, de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas aussi intéressante qu'elle le croyait. Lizzie savait que sa mère en était responsable, même si elle n'avait sans doute pas agi dans le but de nuire à Lydia. En tout cas, son père aurait pu corriger ses erreurs beaucoup plus tôt. C'était un miracle que le pire ait été évité.

Et il y avait Kitty qui avait choisi de suivre Lydia comme son ombre, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de leur mère sur elle. Cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Heureusement, la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la rue de Meryton lui avait causé un tel choc, qu'elle avait décidé de tourner le dos à sa cadette. Elle avait pris conscience que suivre Lydia lui apportait peu de plaisir car celle-ci faisait toujours en sorte d'attirer l'attention uniquement sur elle et qu'elle n'avait aucun scrupule à prendre ce qui appartenait à sa sœur, certaine que leur mère la soutiendrait. Kitty avait obtenu le droit d'avoir sa propre chambre et, désormais, elle enfermait à clé ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Leur père avait averti Lydia qu'elle serait sévèrement punie si jamais il découvrait qu'elle avait pris quoi que ce soit à ses sœurs.

Elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant sa sœur. Elle était en train de parler avec Mr Bingley. A en juger par son sourire, il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle s'en réjouit pour Jane. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Elle craignait que sa mère ne finisse par oublier les ordres de son père pour pouvoir se vanter de tous les avantages que ce mariage allaient apporter à sa famille. Et elle refuserait de comprendre qu'elle risquait de nuire à Jane avec son bavardage. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas osé désobéir, mais elle savait que ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps, à moins que son père ne trouve le moyen de lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il serait dans son intérêt de tenir sa langue.

Elle serait tout à fait capable de se plaindre, - une fois de plus ! – de ses pauvres nerfs, pour recevoir de la compassion. Mais elle risquait de découvrir que personne ne se souciait de l'écouter. Sauf, peut-être Lydia. Et encore, rien n'était moins certain. Sa mère ayant perdu tout pouvoir de lui permettre d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, Lydia ne se donnerait pas la peine de s'intéresser à ses peines. Elle était trop égoïstes pour se soucier d'une autre personne qu'elle-même.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Lizzie tandis qu'elle se déshabillait pour se coucher. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser, elle et ses filles, gâcher les chances de bonheur de Jane. Même si elle devait prendre des mesures pour les neutraliser, elle ferait en sorte qu'elles se conduisent convenablement. Sinon, elles le regretteraient.

La soirée se termina et Lizzie rentra, satisfaite. Alors qu'elle se déshabillait pour se coucher, elle espéra que sa mère allait cesser d'importuner Mr Darcy et de chercher à attirer son attention sur Jane. Elle savait que ses tentatives seraient vaines. Ce qui ne manquerait pas de la vexer, mais elle finirait bien par comprendre et par renoncer. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

* * *

[1] Chevalier. Le titre de Sir est conféré par le Roi à des industriels, des commerçants, des savants, des artistes, etc., distingués par leur valeur ou par d'autres circonstances. Il est infiniment moins prodigué que notre Légion d'honneur.

[2] Mille : Environ 1.600 mètres.

[3] Ce sont des jeux, à la mode à cette époque.

[4] Ce sont des jeux, à la mode à cette époque.

[5] C'est le nom sous lequel on désignait à cette époque le piano.

[6] La gigue est une danse ancienne. C'est aussi une danse traditionnelle française, connue en Écosse sous le nom de Gay Gordon.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Elsa_

 _Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Je ne suis pas Lys-Rose et je ne connais pas son travail mais je prendrais beaucoup de plaisir à la lire, j'en suis certaine, dès que j'en aurai le temps. En fait, j'ai écrit cette histoire depuis plusieurs années déjà, mais je n'avais jamais envisagé de la publier parce que je ne connaissais pas ce site que je n'ai découvert que récemment. Mon esprit fourmille d'idées et le plus difficile est de les mettre en ordre. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture._

 _J'attends vos avis pour pouvoir continuer._

 **Chapitre 8**

Bingley arborait une expression songeuse alors qu'ils revenaient à Longbourn.

\- Elle est vraiment un ange. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. N-vous pas d'accord, Darcy ?

Darcy dissimula son amusement. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il éprouvait un engouement subit envers une belle jeune femme. Il était souvent tombé amoureux. Mais en général, c'était le plus souvent de courte durée. Darcy ne craignait pas que ce soit différent, cette fois-ci. Cependant, à cause de miss Elisabeth et de son rêve, il se pourrait bien qu'il se trompe. Il devait donc lui recommander de faire très attention à sa conduite, pour ne pas risquer de blesser miss Bennet.

En ce qui concernait miss Elisabeth, Darcy savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple tocade. Contrairement à son ami, il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Et ses sentiments lui étaient tombés dessus sans prévenir, brutalement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Aucune femme ne pourrait le rendre heureux, à part Elisabeth. Il était parfaitement conscient des inconvénients que cela pourrait causer, mais il était prêt à les surmonter car elle en valait la peine. Il savait que s'il se détournait d'elle alors qu'on lui avait une seconde chance pour la mériter, il passerait sa vie à la regretter et serait incapable de se contenter d'un _pis-aller[1]_.

Il savait qu'il y avait d'autre personnes désireuses de lui choisir une fiancée sans se soucier de son opinion sur le sujet. A commencer par lady Catherine de Bourgh. En dépit de ses avertissements, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé à lui imposer ce qu'elle voulait. Elle chercherait à le faire tant qu'il ne serait pas marié. Une fois que ce serait fait, elle perdrait toute possibilité de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, elle se faisait des illusions. Il ne lui permettrait jamais de croire qu'elle pouvait le manipuler. Mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne renonçait pas facilement lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que c'était une perte de temps.

Il avait cru, la première fois, que miss Elisabeth ne conviendrait pas du tout comme épouse. C'était pour cela qu'il avait renoncé à lui montrer son intérêt. Mais il se rendait compte, maintenant, qu'il la connaissait fort peu. Comment pouvait-il décider qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'être une bonne maîtresse de Pemberley ? Il avait entendu dire beaucoup de bien à son sujet. Les domestiques de Netherfield, qui étaient originaires de Meryton, parlaient de sa gentillesse, de sa courtoisie envers eux. Elle était aimée par tous ceux qui travaillaient à Longbourn, surtout les enfants à qui elle apprenait la lecture, l'écriture et le calcul avant d'inventer une belle histoire pour les récompenser de leur sagesse. Il était évident qu'elle savait parfaitement comment s'occuper d'une maison. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de dépensier. Ses vêtements, s'ils ne correspondaient pas tout à fait à la mode, étaient de bon goût. Bien meilleur que celui de miss Bingley. Et elle n'était pas du genre à gaspiller de l'argent en achats inutiles. Il aurait été prêt à parier qu'elle préférait s'acheter un livre plutôt que des rubans. Elle était intelligente et pouvait tenir une conversation sensée qui n'avait rien à voir avec les sujets banals habituels.

Donc, il n'avait plus aucune raison de penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas convenir. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il y avait des membres de la petite noblesse dont les revenus étaient égaux ou même inférieurs à ceux de Mr Bennet et que leurs filles ne pouvaient pas fréquenter la bonne société. Cela ne devrait pas être un critère suffisant pour qu'une jeune fille soit considérer comme une épouse convenable.

\- Darcy ?

Il sursauta et se rendit compte que son ami lui avait parlé sans qu'il lui prête la moindre attention.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Charles, j'étais distrait. Que disiez-vous ?

\- Pensez-vous que je pourrais demander à miss Bennet la permission de la courtiser ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu tôt, Charles ? Vous ne la connaissez que depuis quelques semaines.

\- Mais je suis sûr de mes sentiments. Je sais que c'est elle que je veux épouser. Mon cœur et mon âme l'ont reconnue.

\- Et que diriez-vous de ses propres sentiments ?

\- Je sais qu'elle apprécie beaucoup ma compagnie.

\- Vous savez que sa mère est tout à fait décidée à ce que cela se termine par un mariage ?

\- Miss Bennet n'est pas sa mère. Elle est capable de prendre ses décisions elle-même. De plus, miss Elisabeth ne lui permettra pas de lui faire faire quelque chose contre son gré, peu importe son opinion. Et puis, miss Bennet n'a jamais cherché à forcer mon attention, à me couvrir de louanges ridicules. Elle ne se précipite pas vers moi chaque fois qu'elle me voit. C'est une jeune fille respectable qui respecte les règles de la bienséance.

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'en doutait pas un instant. Et il savait que l'opinion de son ami sur miss Bennet était vraie aussi.

\- Il faut espérer, dit-il, que Mme Bennet a compris et renoncera à m'apparier avec sa fille aînée. Mais vous pouvez être certain qu'elle usera sur elle de toute son influence pour la convaincre de vous accepter.

\- Vous semblez oublier son père, Darcy. C'est lui qui aura le dernier mot. Mme Bennet ne pourra rien contre sa décision.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien sûr de vous, Charles.

\- Je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper, Darcy. C'est vraiment différent, cette fois.

\- Charles ! Vous ne pouvez pas parler sérieusement ! protesta miss Bingley d'un ton indigné, jugeant qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Caroline. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous en mêler. Quand j'aurai besoin de votre opinion, je vous la demanderai.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Vous n'envisagez pas réellement vous allier à une pareille famille ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas.

\- Enfin, Charles, réfléchissez ! La mère est vulgaire et sans éducation ! Les deux filles cadettes ne valent pas mieux. La dernière s'est faite une réputation de traînée ! Je reconnais que Jane Bennet est une jeune fille charmante, dotée d'une nature douce et gracieuse, et qu'elle est très bien élevée. Mais de là à l'épouser ! Elle n'a ni dot ni relations ! Elle ne vous apportera aucun avantage ! Et vous risqueriez de compromettre toutes mes chances de faire un bon mariage !

\- Vous avez repoussé plusieurs prétendants parfaitement convenables parce que vous avez jeté votre dévolu sur un homme que vous n'intéressez absolument pas, Caroline. Si vous êtes sur le point de devenir une vieille fille, c'est de votre propre fait, pas du mien. Quant au choix de _mon épouse_ , c'est mon affaire et non la vôtre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me soucier de votre avis. Je sais parfaitement quel genre de femme vous aimeriez me voir épouser : quelqu'un, qui, comme vous, comme vous, se croit supérieur à tout le monde et m'ennuiera à mourir. Non, Caroline, je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous laisser choisir à ma place. Nous n'avons pas du tout les mêmes idées dans ce domaine.

\- Mais vous connaissez à peine Jane ! Et je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour vous.

\- C'est une jeune fille bien élevée. Elle n'affiche pas ses sentiments en public. Et n'essayez pas de me faire croire qu'elle vous a fait des confidences, Caroline. Je sais qu'elle est très réservée. Si elle doit se confier à quelqu'un, ce sera à sa sœur, et non pas à une étrangère qu'elle connaît à peine. De toute façon, ce n'est pas votre affaire, Caroline. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier pour satisfaire vos ambitions personnelles. Il est parfaitement inutile d'en discuter. Je suis assez grand pour faire mes propres choix. Vous perdriez votre temps en essayant de me faire changer d'avis. Et ne vous imaginez pas pouvoir vous servir de Darcy pour me faire changer d'avis. Je suis toujours disposé à écouter son avis mais j'estime que j'ai le droit de prendre mes propres décisions moi-même. Surtout en ce qui concerne _mon_ avenir !

L'arrêt de la voiture devant le perron de Netherfield empêcha Caroline de répondre. Charles descendit, suivi de Darcy qui s'éloigna aussitôt vers les jardins car il savait très bien qu'elle s'attendrait à ce qu'il lui donne la main pour l'aider à descendre. Elle n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que d'accepter le bras de son frère pour rentrer dans la maison.

Elle était absolument furieuse contre lui mais avait compris que chercher à s'opposer à lui ne lui apporterait aucun avantage et ne ferait que le rendre encore plus déterminé à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Malgré cela, elle enrageait de voir que son frère n'avait pas l'intention de faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle trouverait bien un moyen pour empêcher une chose aussi honteuse d'arriver. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de manipuler son frère pour l'amener là où elle voulait. Et elle espérait que Mr Darcy lui apporterait son aide.

?

Etirant ses longues jambes avant de se lever de sa chaise, Darcy poussa un profond soupir. Il avait été extrêmement soulagé de pouvoir se retirer rapidement dans sa chambre. Après sa promenade dans les jardins, il s'était rendu au salon où il avait trouvé miss Bingley en train de dénigrer tout ce qui s'était passé à Lucas Lodge. Elle avait même tenté d'obtenir son approbation. Mais il ne lui avait pas accordé ce plaisir. Il en avait plus qu'assez de miss Bingley et de ses prétentions.

Il avait très rapidement pris congé et regagné sa chambre, peu désireux d'écouter les propos malveillants de cette mégère. Après s'être changé pour la nuit, il s'assit avec l'intention de réfléchir. Il se rappelait qu'il avait envisagé de ne pas se rendre à cette soirée. Cependant, il se méfiait de miss Bingley et avait compris que celle-ci pourrait bien décider de rester aussi, dans le but évident de l'importuner de ses intentions, voire même de le compromettre. Il avait donc jugé plus prudent de donner son accord à Bingley. Il savait qu'il aurait à subir les insinuations peu subtiles de Mme Bennet, mais cela importait peu si cela lui permettait de voir Elisabeth. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

Miss Bingley avait été furieuse qu'il ait accepté de se rendre à la soirée, ce qui gâchait ses projets. Elle avait été obligée d'y renoncer, sachant qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis, une fois sa décision prise.

\- Vous allez vous ennuyer à mourir, Mr Darcy, à devoir faire la conversation à des _indigènes[2]_.

Son frère éclata de rire.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer, Caroline. Nous sommes en Angleterre, pas chez les sauvages de l'Afrique.

\- Mais il y a les indigènes du Hertfordshire, Charles. On ne peut pas être trop prudents ici dans la campagne.

\- Vraiment, miss Bingley ? Voulez-vous dire que nous vivons dans un pays de sauvages ? demanda Darcy, d'un ton avait tout d'abord informé Bingley qu'il allait rester à Netherfield afin d'écrire des lettres et de lire. Il avait rapidement changé d'avis, cependant, quand Miss Bingley avait annoncé à la table du petit-déjeuner qu'elle et Darcy resteraient à la maison tandis que le reste d'entre eux iraient passer une soirée ennuyeuse à Lucas Lodge. Caroline rougit, jeta un regard inquiet à Darcy avant de poursuivre :

Miss Bingley parut déconcertée par la question.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! protesta-t-elle d'un ton indigné. Notre pays est connu pour être très civilisé.

\- Alors, pourquoi traitez-vous les habitants du Hertfordshire d'indigènes ? Peut-être ignorez-vous le sens de ce mot, miss Bingley. Je suis sûr que lord Melbourne serait très offensé par vos paroles.

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de lord Melbourne, Darcy ? demanda Charles.

\- Il possède une propriété, pas très loin d'ici. Il serait sans doute choqué que votre sœur pense qu'il habite avec des sauvages.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcées avec une telle ironie que miss Bingley rougit de honte. Elle n'ignorait pas que lady Melbourne avait beaucoup d'influence dans la bonne société et que l'offenser pouvait valoir à la coupable une exclusion définitive de la bonne société.

Cependant, Darcy n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre la conversation et il quitta la pièce avant que Caroline ne trouve le moyen de lui répondre ou recommence à dénigrer leurs voisins l'un après l'autre. Il savait que la soirée à Lucas Lodge risquait d'être difficile, mais c'était préférable que de se retrouver en compagnie de miss Bingley. Il veillerait à se tenir le plus loin possible d'elle.

Au cours de la soirée, il s'était arrangé pour faire clairement comprendre à Mme Bennet qu'il n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour sa fille aînée et qu'elle perdait son temps à lui chanter ses louanges. Il espérait qu'elle ne l'importunerait plus. Il fut assez surpris de ne pas l'entendre se vanter sur le beau couple que formait sa fille aînée avec Bingley. Elle se contentait de les regarder avec un plaisir évident. Son mari avait dû lui faire la leçon. Tant mieux. Il pouvait enfin espérer avoir la paix.

Mme Bennet était incontestablement une femme vulgaire, sans éducation et qui n'avait aucun respect pour les règles de la bienséance. Mais il était fort probable que ses parents en étaient les premiers responsables. Elle avait fait un mariage au-dessus de sa naissance, une chose à laquelle elle n'avait sans doute pas été préparée. Il était sans doute trop tard pour la changer.

Il était soulagé, cependant, que Mr Bennet ait apparemment trouvé le moyen de contrôler sa langue et tienne la fille cadette et ses mauvaises manières à l'écart. Cela n'avait pas dû être facile. Miss Lydia était la favorite de sa mère qui n'avait sans doute pas été heureuse qu'elle soit reléguée à la maison. Elle n'avait sans doute pas eu le choix. Aussi stupide qu'elle soit, elle disposait de suffisamment de cervelle pour comprendre que la conduite honteuse de sa fille cadette risquait de détruire les chances de mariage de ses autres filles si elle n'était pas immédiatement retirée de la société. Mais il était probable qu'elle était en colère contre ce fait.

Il avait rencontré Mr Bennet à plusieurs reprises et constaté que, non seulement, c'était un véritable érudit, mais qu'il était également un excellent joueur aux échecs.

Il poussa un soupir. Il semblait que le destin lui ait donné une nouvelle chance pour changer les choses, mais il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre. Si seulement il se trouvait à Londres, ce serait sans doute plus facile. S'il pouvait courtiser miss Elisabeth sans l'ingérence de sa mère et de miss Bingley, cela lui faciliterait les choses. Mais il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait. Il n'avait donc pas le choix de continuer à essayer de mieux connaître miss Elisabeth et de lui plaire. Il savait que certaines personnes chercheraient à s'opposer à ses projets, à commencer par miss Bingley. Elle serait folle de rage lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'il avait des intentions sérieuses envers miss Elisabeth et chercherait sans doute par tous les moyens à l'en détourner. Elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de réussir, mais il devrait quand même s'en méfier.

Il soupira et décida de se coucher. Il penserait à cela demain. Il était épuisé et ferait mieux d'essayer d'oublier cela pour le moment.

?

Le jour suivant, Darcy était assis dans la petite salle à manger devant la table du petit déjeuner, tout en lisant la lettre que lui avait envoyé sa sœur. Les Bingley et les Hurst n'étaient pas encore descendus, nullement habitués à se lever tôt, surtout après avoir assisté à une soirée la veille.

Darcy était extrêmement soulagé de pouvoir se retrouver seul, sans l'interférence de miss Bingley, pour pouvoir lire tranquillement la lettre de sa sœur.

S'il avait été à Pemberley, afin de pouvoir lire sa lettre en paix, il s'installerait dans la bibliothèque. Mais celle de Netherfield n'avait rien de confortable. C'est pourquoi il avait choisi la petite salle à manger. Il espérait que ses compagnons n'allaient pas descendre tout de suite afin qu'il ne soit pas interrompu dans sa lecture.

Darcy brisa le sceau de la lettre avec impatience. Il savait qu'il ne recevrait sans doute que de bonnes nouvelles. Il était soulagé de lui avoir épargné les visées indésirables de Wickham et, bien qu'il sache que cela risquait de lui faire de la peine, il l'avait mise en garde contre lui en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance.

Georgiana en avait été surprise. Mais elle avait une totale confiance en son frère et lui avait promis de l'éviter si elle le rencontrait ou s'il tentait de lui écrire, de l'en avertir immédiatement. Elle ne sortait jamais sans être escortée par un valet armé et de deux des chiens de la famille, des Danois, qui étaient assez impressionnants pour le tenir à l'écart d'elle.

Dépliant la lettre, Darcy lut :

Darcy House, Londres,

18 octobre

 _Cher frère,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé, ainsi que Mr Bingley et sa famille._

 _Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez écrit aussi rapidement. Je me réjouis d'apprendre que vous passez un agréable séjour, en dépit de la présence, très déplaisante, de miss Bingley. Comme je vous comprends ! Cette femme est vraiment insupportable ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte._

 _En ce qui me concerne, je passe beaucoup de temps à jouer sur mon piano. Je prends grand plaisir à jouer les nouvelles partitions que vous m'avez offerte. J'espère avoir bientôt l'occasion de les jouer pour vous._

 _Je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir engagée Mme Annesley. Elle est vraiment merveilleuse. C'est une femme bonne, sage et très intelligente qui m'apprend à exercer mon esprit par moi-même. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que je lise des romans, tant que je reste consciente que le contenu n'a rien à voir avec la réalité. Je le sais, bien sûr, et je les lis juste pour le plaisir et pour me distraire._

 _Que pensez-vous de Netherfield Park, maintenant ? Le domaine vous plaît-il ? Est-ce un lieu où vous vous sentez vraiment à l'aise ? J'espère que c'est le cas._

 _J'attends avec impatience une nouvelle lettre._

 _Votre sœur qui vous aime,_

 _Georgiana_

Darcy soupira et regarda la lettre qu'il relut plusieurs fois avant de la replier et de la glisser dans la poche de sa veste. Ce fut le moment que choisit miss Bingley pour faire son entrée dans la pièce. Un valet s'empressa de venir l'aider à s'asseoir et de la servir.

Darcy réprima une grimace de dégoût à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec cette femme. Heureusement, il avait achevé son repas et pourrait partir dès qu'il aurait terminé de boire son café. Mais en attendant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui adresser la parole. Il se leva et s'inclina poliment, mais attendit, cependant, qu'elle commence à parler.

\- Mr Darcy, je suis vraiment très impressionnée de vous voir debout de si bon matin, fit miss Bingley avec un sourire. Je trouve cela admirable.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite à cela, miss Bingley, répondit Darcy qui s'était levé pour la saluer. Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, rien de plus.

\- Une excellente habitude, j'en suis certaine, Mr Darcy, dit miss Bingley en battant des cils.

Il ne réagit pas et ne répondit pas non plus, venant de saisir sa tasse de café. Miss Bingley vit alors la lettre dans la poche de Darcy :

\- Vous avez reçue une lettre de miss Darcy ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ravi. Dites-moi, comment se porte-t-elle ? Comme j'aurai aimé qu'elle vienne avec nous, à Netherfield !

Il soupira, choqué par sa présomption.

\- Ce serait certainement plus agréable que de fréquenter les voisins, poursuivit miss Bingley, inconsciente du mécontentement de son compagnon. Charles insiste pour aller leur rendre visite. Je suis sûre que vous êtes d'accord avec moi que ce ne sera pas un plaisir, n'est-ce pas, Mr Darcy ? Comme la petite fête d'hier soir. Quel ennui cela a été ! Je me demande comment vous avez pu le supporter.

\- Rendre visite aux voisins fait partie des devoirs d'un propriétaire terrien lorsqu'il se retire dans sa propriété campagnarde, miss Bingley. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que les plaisirs de la campagne soient identiques à ceux de la ville. Les gens y sont moins formels et plus détendus. Peut-être un jour le comprendrez-vous. Mais vous ne devriez pas dénigrer les gens de la campagne. Ce sont des gens respectables qui mènent leur vie, chacun selon ses moyens. Le fait d'avoir une dot ne vous rend pas supérieure à eux, bien au contraire. Vous n'avez aucun mérite et votre comportement ne peut que repousser tous les hommes. Peut-être qu'un jour vous vous souviendrez de mon avertissement.

Miss Bingley demeura abasourdie devant un tel discours auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Darcy poursuivit :

\- Il est vrai que je n'aime ni la danse ni les bavardages futiles, miss Bingley, mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai trouvé un certain agrément à la soirée d'hier. D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous-même avez fait l'objet de nombreuses attentions.

Le ton était ironique. Darcy sourit d'un air satisfait. Miss Bingley ne pouvait pas nier l'évidente courtoisie avec laquelle elle avait été traitée de la part des messieurs pendant la soirée.

Darcy se leva pour prendre congé.

\- J'espère que vous voudrez bien m'excuser, miss Bingley, poursuivit Darcy. Je dois m'occuper de ma correspondance.

Avec un sourire amusé, il vit le regard déconcerté de miss Bingley, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer tandis qu'il quittait la pièce.

?

La journée fut assez tranquille. Darcy s'occupa d'écrire une nouvelle lettre à sa sœur et de s'occuper de sa correspondance d'affaires. Celle-ci était toujours abondante, surtout s'il n'était pas à Londres.

Il écrivait une lettre à sa sœur lorsque, à son grand déplaisir, miss Bingley vint l'interrompre pour dire :

\- Avez-vous prévu d'écrire à votre sœur, Mr Darcy ?

\- Oui, miss Bingley, répondit Darcy d'un ton bref.

Il avait horreur qu'on l'interrompe lorsqu'il écrivait des lettres.

\- Pourriez-vous lui dire que j'ai hâte de la revoir ? poursuivit miss Bingley qui ne s'aperçut de rien, à moins qu'elle ne fasse semblant.

\- Certainement, miss Bingley, répondit Darcy d'un ton poli.

\- Elle sait à quel point je l'apprécie, poursuivit miss Bingley.

 _« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant,_ songea Darcy sans répondre à la remarque. _Pour l'importuner de vos louanges ridicules et de vos insinuations, vous êtes une vraie championne. Mais pas assez intelligente pour comprendre que vous faites tout cela en vain. Tant pis pour vous. Un jour viendra où vous découvrirez le peu de cas que l'on peut faire de vous. »_

Heureusement, l'arrivée de Charles interrompit cette pénible conversation. Darcy, qui avait terminé sa correspondance, la confia à un valet pour qu'elle soit postée et insista auprès de son ami pour qu'ils poursuivent leur tournée du domaine. Heureusement, cela prendrait certainement plusieurs jours. Bingley accepta volontiers et ils partirent dès que leurs chevaux furent sellés. Il y aurait sans doute beaucoup à faire. Darcy souhaitait ensuite aller rendre visite à certains propriétaires terriens afin de connaître les problèmes éventuels.

Darcy ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de se retrouver loin de miss Bingley pendant plusieurs heures. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ses récriminations. Si elle continuait à se conduire de cette manière en société, elle finirait par en être exclue. Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il intervienne, elle se faisait des illusions. Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Miss Bingley, confuse et déçue, entra dans le hall alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Elle comprit qu'il était trop tard pour lui parler. Mais elle trouverait bien une autre occasion. Elle avait l'intention de le mettre en garde contre miss Elisa. L'intérêt qu'il lui avait montré lors du bal l'avait choquée. Et elle était bien décidée à obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Elle ne permettrait à personne d'occuper la place qui lui revenait de droit.

?

Caroline tournait en rond dans le salon où elle s'était retrouvée seule. Elle était absolument folle de rage.

Elle avait fait des plans pour que son séjour dans le Hertfordshire lui permette de mettre en œuvre la prochaine étape pour atteindre son but consistant à devenir la maîtresse de Pemberley. En dépit de tout ce que son frère lui avait dit, elle était certaine que Mr Darcy était venu à Netherfield dans le but de montrer son désir de se retrouver plus souvent en sa compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage de demander sa main.

Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle se soit totalement trompée à ce sujet. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il passe le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, il semblait, au contraire, qu'il cherche par tous les moyens de l'éviter. Il était parti, une nouvelle fois, pour aller voir les terres du domaine et rencontrer d'autres propriétaires qui préféraient passer la plupart de leur temps dans leur domaine plutôt que de profiter des plaisirs de Londres. Des gens qui ne pouvaient pas lui apporter le moindre avantage, en matière de dot et de relations.

Caroline laissa un soupir irrité, tout en se détournant de la fenêtre du salon d'où elle avait pu voir les deux cavaliers s'éloigner du manoir. Elle se retrouvait complètement seule. Et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Mr Hurst s'était retiré dans la bibliothèque pour s'occuper de sa propre correspondance. Quant à sa sœur, Louisa, elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre en se plaignant de maux de ventre. Elle n'avait donc plus personne à qui parler.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse sur le meilleur moyen de gagner l'affection de Mr Darcy. Une chose qui, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, n'était pas aussi aisé qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle s'était rendu compte que ses idées sur le mariage étaient totalement différentes des siennes et qu'une simple union de convenance ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Dans le cas contraire, elle savait parfaitement qu'il aurait pu sans mal faire son choix parmi les héritières qu'il avait rencontré à Londres. Des jeunes filles dont le rang était supérieur au sien. Mais aucune d'elles n'avait réussi à attirer son attention. Comment pourrait-elle réussir à obtenir son attention ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait l'attirer chez miss Elisabeth. Elle n'avait rien de vraiment attrayant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve le moyen de le détourner d'elle en sa faveur mais elle commençait vraiment à manquer d'idées. C'était on ne peut plus fâcheux !

Son meilleur espoir était qu'il finirait par s'ennuyer ici et qu'il encouragerait Charles à retourner à Londres. Elle était parfaitement incapable de comprendre son peu d'attrait pour les bals et les réceptions. Elle voyait bien qu'il était mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence d'étrangers, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le rang des personnes en question. C'était simplement le fait qu'il ne les connaissaient pas. Caroline savait parfaitement que, si elle insinuait que leur voisins n'étaient pas des gens fréquentables, il lui répondrait durement qu'ils étaient tous de rang supérieur au sien. Une chose qu'il lui était impossible de nier sans se ridiculiser. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait apporter le moindre avantage à la famille Bingley pour assurer leur position dans la bonne société.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen de convaincre Mr Darcy qu'il devait éloigner son frère de ces gens qu'elle jugeait cupides et intéressés. Et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire oublier cette banale fille de la campagne. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait la prétention de se comparer à elle ? C'était absurde !

Une sourde colère l'envahit. Pourquoi Mr Darcy l'avait-il invitée à danser au bal de Meryton ? Et même à Lucas Lodge ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. D'habitude, il dansait uniquement avec Louisa et elle-même. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'avait invitée ni l'une ni l'autre. Ce qui la faisait enrager. Pourtant, elle avait tenté de l'y encourager mais il avait ignoré ses avances.

Elle devait aussi tenir compte des manigances de Mme Bennet. Elle semblait décidée à le marier à sa fille aînée et ne reculait devant rien pour attirer son attention sur elle. Le fait qu'il ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention ne semblait pas, à ses yeux du moins, un obstacle à ses visées.

Quelle présomption de la part d'une femme aussi vulgaire et dépourvue de bonnes manières ! Elle semblait persuadée que des hommes riches ne pouvaient que tomber au pied de ses filles. Alors qu'elles n'avaient absolument rien à offrir ! Elle ne se rendait probablement pas compte que son comportement vulgaire était probablement susceptible de faire fuir tous les prétendants potentiels. Non, elle était certaine que la femme se leurrait. Quel homme doté de bon sens voudrait avoir une femme pareille en guise de belle-mère ?

Elle fit une grimace. Son frère ne se souciait visiblement pas du tout de ce fait. Où bien il trouverait le moyen de s'en accommoder. Elle était certaine qu'il ne laisserait pas ce fait faire obstacle à ce qu'il voulait. Et s'il voulait s'éloigner de la belle-mère, il pourrait toujours acheter un domaine dans un autre comté, assez éloigné pour qu'elle ne puisse pas venir souvent.

Caroline décida qu'il valait mieux passer à autre chose et trouver une occupation. Elle se rendit dans le salon et s'installa au piano pour jouer un peu de musique. Elle commençait déjà à penser à un plan qui lui permettrait de quitter Netherfield Park. Ensuite, elle veillerait à ce que son frère consacre une bonne partie de son temps à miss Darcy. De cette manière, elle était certaine qu'elle finirait par atteindre son but. Elle ne laisserait pas son frère gâcher ses projets dans le seul but de satisfaire ses caprices. Peu importait ce qu'il pensait. Elle finirait bien par atteindre son but.

?

Mme Bennet tint la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa fille et ne chercha plus à apparier sa fille aînée, Jane, avec Mr Darcy, l'abandonnant à l'impertinence d'Elisabeth. Elle se rendit brusquement compte quel beau couple Jane formait avec Mr Bingley. Bien sûr, Lizzie avait peu de chance de réussir à gagner Mr Darcy, mais cela lui importait peu. Assurer l'avenir de sa seconde fille n'avait jamais été la préoccupation principale de Mme Bennet. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait tenté d'attirer l'attention de Mr Darcy sur Lydia, mais après sa conduite, il était peu probable qu'il lui accorde un regard. Donc, elle le laisserait faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Miss Bingley n'était pas sûre d'être vraiment soulagée par l'abandon des ambitions de Mme Bennet sur Mr Darcy. Elle était très sensible à celles qui avaient des vues sur Mr Darcy, plus que pour son frère. Certes, elle n'avait vu aucun signe d'un intérêt quelconque de sa part envers Jane, et beaucoup trop, malheureusement, beaucoup trop de signes d'intérêt de la part de son frère. Et puis, il y avait aussi le problème des attentions évidentes de Mr Darcy à l'égard de miss Elisabeth Bennet. Chaque fois que Caroline tentait d'aborder le sujet avec lui, il s'arrangeait pour en changer ou se rappeler qu'il avait une chose urgente à faire. Elle aurait souhaité trouver un moyen de décourager les Bennet après avoir découvert leurs intentions. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire preuve de prudence. Mieux valait faire preuve de patience afin de mettre au point son plan. Elle ne devait rien faire qui risque de le gâcher.

* * *

[1] Pis-aller : Ce à quoi l'on se résout, faute de mieux.

[2] Indigènes : De manière générale, indigène, est un adjectif indiquant que des personnes, des coutumes ou des formes d'art sont nées dans le pays (région). En Europe, le terme autochtone était utilisé avec un sens équivalent dans l'histoire des Romains pour désigner les populations qui vivaient dans le Latium avant la fondation de Rome. Un indigène est une personne qui est anciennement originaire d'un pays et qui en possède la langue, les coutumes et les usages, avec une connotation qui n'est pas raciale mais culturelle.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est plus court que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires._

 **Chapitre** **9**

La fortune de Mr Bennet consistait presque tout entière en un domaine d'un revenu de 2000 livres - en réalité, 4000 ! - mais qui, malheureusement pour ses filles, était grevé d'un droit de substitution, à défaut d'héritier mâle, revenir au profit d'un cousin éloigné. L'avoir de leur mère, bien qu'appréciable pour la situation qu'elle occupait, ne pouvait compenser une telle perte. Mme Bennet, qui était la fille d'un avoué de Meryton, avait hérité de son père 6000 livres . Elle avait une sœur mariée à un certain Mr Philips, ancien clerc et successeur de son père, et un frère honorablement établi à Londres dans une branche de commerce florissante.

Le village de Longbourn n'était qu'à un mille de Meryton, distance fort commode pour les jeunes filles qui ordinairement, trois ou quatre fois par semaine, éprouvaient l'envie d'aller présenter leurs devoirs à leur tante ainsi qu'à la boutique d'une modiste qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté de la rue. En règle générale, les deux benjamines, Catherine et Lydia, d'esprit plus frivole que leurs aînées, mettaient à rendre ces visites un empressement particulier et s'y rendaient encore plus fréquemment. Quand il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire et leur imagination étant moins occupée que celle de leurs sœurs, une promenade à Meryton occupait fort à propos leur matinée et fournissait un sujet de conversation pour la soirée. Si peu fertile que fût le pays en événements extraordinaires, elles arrivaient toujours à glaner quelques nouvelles chez leur tante.

Ces visites s'étaient faites plus rares depuis que Lydia n'était plus autorisée à sortir, ce qui la faisait enrager. C'était à cause de la récente arrivée dans le voisinage d'un régiment de la milice. Il devait y cantonner tout l'hiver dans les environs et Meryton était le quartier général. Les visites à Mme Philips étaient maintenant fécondes en informations du plus haut intérêt, chaque jour ajoutait quelque chose à ce que l'on savait sur les officiers, leurs noms, leurs relations de famille, leurs demeures, et bientôt l'on fit connaissance avec les officiers eux-mêmes. Mr Philips leur fit visite à tous, ouvrant ainsi à ses nièces une source de félicité qui, jusqu'alors, leur avaient été inconnues. Si Kitty, sous la surveillance de ses aînées appréciaient ces visites, Lydia était toujours furieuse de s'en voir privée. La grande fortune de Mr Bingley dont l'idée seule faisait vibrer l'imagination de leur mère n'était à leurs yeux qu'une bagatelle, comparée à l'uniforme rouge d'un sous-lieutenant.

Un matin, après avoir écouté leur conversation sur cet inépuisable sujet, Mr Bennet observa froidement :

– Tout ce que vous me dites de vos discours me fait penser que vous êtes deux des filles les plus sottes de la région. Je m'en doutais depuis quelque temps, mais aujourd'hui, j'en suis maintenant convaincu.

Catherine fut déconcertée, rougit et ne souffla mot, mais Lydia, avec une parfaite indifférence, continua d'exprimer avec emphase son admiration pour les officiers et l'espoir de le voir au cours de la journée car il partait le lendemain matin pour Londres.

\- Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Lydia. Aucun officier n'accordera le moindre intérêt à une petite dinde comme vous. En parler ainsi est une perte de temps.

Lydia rougit de colère devant cette insulte délibérée, mais elle n'osa pas répondre, sachant que cela lui vaudrait une très dure punition.

– Je suis surprise, mon cher ami, intervint Mme Bennet, de vous entendre déprécier vos filles aussi facilement. Si j'avais le désir d'avoir des pensées méprisantes au sujet des enfants de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas à mes propres enfants que je m'attaquerais.

– Si mes filles sont sottes, j'espère bien être capable de m'en rendre compte.

– Oui, mais il se trouve au contraire qu'elles sont toutes fort intelligentes et très spirituelles.

– Voilà, je l'espère, le seul point, – et je m'en flatte, – sur lequel nous sommes en désaccord. Je voulais croire que vos sentiments et les miens coïncidaient en toute chose mais je dois reconnaître qu'ils diffèrent en ce qui concerne nos deux plus jeunes filles que je trouve remarquablement niaises et d'un ridicule achevé.

– Mon cher Mr Bennet, vous ne pouvez vous attendre à trouver chez des enfants de cet âge le jugement et le bon sens de leur père et de leur mère. Lorsqu'elles auront notre âge, j'ose dire qu'elles ne penseront pas plus aux militaires que nous n'y pensons nous-mêmes. Je me rappelle moi-même le temps où j'avais aussi l'amour de l'uniforme, – à dire vrai je le garde toujours au fond du cœur et si un jeune et élégant colonel pourvu de cinq ou six mille livres de rentes désirait la main d'une de mes filles, ce n'est pas moi qui le découragerais. L'autre soir, chez sir William, j'ai trouvé que le colonel Forster avait vraiment belle mine en uniforme.

\- Maman, s'écria Lydia, interrompant la conversation, ma tante dit que le Colonel Forster et le capitaine Carter ne vont plus si souvent chez Miss Watson qu'au début de leur arrivée. Elle les voit maintenant faire de fréquentes visites dans le cabinet de lecture de Clarke.

\- Qui vous a autorisée à ouvrir la bouche, Lydia ? Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de parler, sauf si on vous pose une question. Tâchez de vous en rappeler. Encore une réprimande sur le sujet et je vous envoie à la nursery où vous prendrez vos repas. Suis-je clair ?

Lydia n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La conversation fut interrompue par l'entrée du valet de chambre qui apportait une lettre adressée à Jane. Elle venait de Netherfield et un domestique attendait la réponse.

Les yeux de Mme Bennet étincelèrent de plaisir et, pleine d'ardeur curieuse, pendant que sa fille lisait, elle la pressait de questions :

– Eh bien ! Jane, qui est-ce qui vous écrit ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Dépêchez-vous, de lire Jane. Voyons, répondez vite, ma chérie.

– C'est de miss Bingley, répondit Jane, et elle lut tout haut :

 _Chère amie, si vous n'avez pas la charité de venir dîner aujourd'hui avec Louisa et moi, nous courrons le risque de nous brouiller pour le reste de nos jours, car un tête-à-tête de toute une journée entre deux femmes ne peut jamais se terminer sans une querelle. Venez dès que vous pourrez, quand vous aurez reçu ce mot Mon frère et ses amis doivent dîner avec les officiers._

 _Bien à vous._

 _Caroline Bingley_

Lydia ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque, mais le regard menaçant de son père l'empêcha de proférer un son.

\- C'est très étrange, dit Kitty. Ma tante n'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais peut-être n'était-elle pas au courant.

\- C'est très bon signe, cela. Donnez-la moi.

Mme Bennet se leva et vint prendre la lettre des mains de Jane.

\- Voilà une écriture élégante. Ils dînent en ville avec les officiers. Quel dommage ! Néanmoins, vous devez quand même aller dîner avec elles.

– Puis-je avoir la voiture, Papa ? demanda Jane.

\- Absolu... commença Mr Bennet qui fut interrompu par un coup sur l'épaule de sa femme.

\- Ma chère enfant, votre père ne peut donner les chevaux, j'en suis sûre. Nous en avons besoin à la ferme, n'est pas, monsieur Bennet, dit Mme Bennet avec un clin d'œil à son mari, espérant qu'il allait comprendre l'allusion.

– On les occupent à la ferme bien plus souvent que je ne le voudrais pour mon propre usage.

– Non, mon enfant, il n'en est pas question. Vous ferez mieux d'y aller à cheval car c'est un beau jour et l'air frais vous fera du bien. Maintenant, allez vous rhabiller, nous ne voudrions pas que vous soyez en retard.

\- A cheval, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse ? répliqua Elisabeth avec une expression incrédule sur son visage.

\- Mais maman, s'il vous plaît, soyez raisonnable, il va pleuvoir, plaida Jane.

\- Oh absurde, nous vivons en Angleterre. Le temps donne toujours l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir. Vous ne pourrez vraisemblablement pas revenir ce soir et serez obligée de rester jusqu'à demain. Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Vous iriez à Netherfield sans voir Mr Bingley ? Vous n'avez qu'à prendre la jument, cela ira très bien. Maintenant, montez à l'étage pour vous préparer.

\- Maman ! protesta Jane.

– Ce serait fort bien, dit Elisabeth, si vous étiez sûre que les Bingley n'offriront pas de la faire reconduire.

\- Oh ! mais ces messieurs iront à Meryton dans la voiture de Mr Bingley, et les Hurst n'ont point de chevaux.

– J'aimerais beaucoup mieux y aller en voiture.

Lizzie se tourna vers son père.

\- Père, vous ne pouvez pas autoriser une chose aussi honteuse. Jane deviendrait un objet de mépris pour les sœurs de Mr Bingley. Elles se moqueront de nous en pensant que nous sommes trop pauvres pour avoir une voiture. Je doute fort qu'elles permettent à leur frère d'envisager d'épouser une pauvresse !

Mme Bennet fut très perturbée par une telle idée. Que les sœurs de Mr Bingley rejettent Jane pour une telle raison était inquiétant.

\- De toute façon, poursuivit Lizzie, implacable, comme il va pleuvoir, Mr Brown ne va sûrement pas faire travailler les chevaux dans les champs sous la pluie. Ce serait vraiment trop lui demander. Vous pouvez dont les faire atteler à la voiture sans crainte.

Mr Bennet reconnut que sa fille avait raison, disant qu'il n'avait, de toute façon, jamais eu l'intention de laisser Jane partir à cheval sous la pluie. Il jeta un regard froid à son épouse qui comprit qu'elle avait mal agi et qu'il allait l'en punir.

Les chevaux furent donc attelés à la voiture et Mme Bennet l'accompagna, mécontente que ses plans aient été contrés. La voiture n'était pas partie depuis dix minutes lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber très fort. Ses sœurs n'étaient pas sans inquiétude à son sujet, mais leur mère était enchantée. La pluie continua toute la soirée sans arrêt. Certainement, Jane ne pourrait pas revenir, ce soir-là.

\- Finalement, les choses se sont arrangées comme je le voulais, dit Mme Bennet d'un ton ravi pendant la soirée. Vous voyez, Lizzie, tout se déroule comme je l'avais prévu, en dépit de votre tendance à vouloir tout gâcher.

\- Je doute que vous puissiez vous flatter d'avoir fait pleuvoir, ajouta Lizzie.

?

Juste avant le déjeuner, Mr Bingley entra dans le salon, tenant une lettre à la main.

\- C'est du colonel Forster, dit-il à l'intention de Darcy. Nous sommes invités à dîner avec eux ce soir.

\- Seulement vous ? interrogea Caroline, visiblement mécontente.

\- Je crains que oui, Caroline. Il s'agit d'un dîner entre messieurs. Mais je peux les convaincre de vous accepter aussi, si vous y tenez.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Charles, dit Caroline avec un faux sourire. Je pense que Louisa et moi passerons une soirée tranquille toutes les deux.

\- Cela me paraît parfait, Caroline, dit Bingley, visiblement soulagé.

\- Je suppose que Mr Hurst va vous accompagner ?

\- Oui, en effet. Vous pourriez inviter quelques amis pour vous tenir compagnie.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Charles, dit Caroline. Je crois que je vais inviter quelques connaissances.

\- Voulez-vous rendre une visite à Longbourn ? demanda Bingley d'un ton plein d'espoir.

\- Inutile. Je vais envoyer une note en fin d'après-midi. Je suis sûre qu'elles vont accepter et nous les considérerons comme une excellente compagnie.

Darcy haussa un sourcil sceptique à ce compliment.

\- Vous allez un peu vite, Bingley, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation, dit-il assez froidement.

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi, Darcy. J'aurai dû demander votre accord. Je me suis montré très impoli en oubliant de vous demander si vous vouliez venir avec moi.

Darcy ne dit rien, déconcertant Bingley et sa sœur.

\- Je n'ai pas encore envoyé de réponse, Darcy. Je pourrais y aller seul avec Hurst, dit Bingley, bien que son ton montrât qu'il était déçu.

\- Je vais y aller, parce que vous le souhaitez, Bingley, dit Darcy avec résignation. Mais je préfère que nous ne restions pas trop longtemps.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends.

Bingley avait retrouvé son sourire et le remercia chaleureusement. Il savait très bien que son ami n'aimait pas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment comprise, mais qu'il acceptait.

Caroline était ravie de la situation. Puisque les messieurs allaient sortir dîner avec les officiers, elle allait inviter miss Bennet. Elle en profiterait pour accumuler le plus d'informations possibles sur la famille. Jane était très facile à manipuler, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de mal à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

De plus, il lui suffirait de faire quelques allusions subtiles sur l'attachement de Charles à Georgiana Darcy pour la décourager complètement. Elle alla s'installer à un petit bureau et entreprit d'écrire sa lettre.

Alors que les messieurs s'étaient habillés pour leur dîner avec les officiers et qu'ils attendaient la voiture dans le salon, Caroline commença à faire des commentaires sarcastiques sur miss Elisabeth Bennet, tentant de pousser Mr Darcy à se montrer d'accord avec elle. Sans succès. Il fronça les sourcils, et se rappelant brusquement quelque chose et il allait jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il fut surpris de voir une voiture qui approchait à vitesse réduite. En même temps, une forte pluie se mit à tomber :

\- Alors, miss Bingley, comment allez-vous passer la soirée en notre absence ? demanda-t-il.

Caroline parut soudainement inquiète avant de répondre :

\- Nous n'avons pas de plans particuliers, je vous assure.

\- Dans ce cas, miss Bingley, je crois que vous allez avoir un visiteur. De plus, il pleut à verse. Il vaudrait mieux renoncer à sortir, Bingley.

\- Quoi ? demandèrent à l'unisson Hurst, Bingley, Caroline et Louisa.

Ces dernières échangèrent un regard alarmé. Cela n'échappa pas à Bingley, pas plus que le très léger sourire de son ami.

\- Faites-moi confiance, Charles. J'ai vu une voiture. Et le ciel est tout noir. Il serait dangereux de sortir par ce temps.

Bingley alla jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et poussa un soupir de déception.

\- Vous avez certainement raison, Darcy.

Caroline paniqua.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Certes, vous ne voudriez pas offenser les officiers, Mr Darcy ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est qu'un peu de pluie. Et vous serez dans la voiture, vous ne risquez rien.

\- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ce que pensent nos voisins, Caroline ? demanda Charles. Je trouve ce revirement plutôt surprenant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le majordome annonça :

\- Miss Bennet, Monsieur.

Bingley sursauta, choqué en voyant Jane entrer. Elle n'était, heureusement, pas mouillée, mais il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas très chaud. La femme de charge l'avait enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture qu'elle portait à la manière d'un châle. Elle sourit en les voyant :

\- Dieu merci, vous n'êtes pas partis, dit-elle, tout en faisant une révérence. Mon cocher m'a priée de vous informer qu'un arbre était tombé en travers de la route, juste après notre passage. On ne peut plus passer.

\- Voilà qui résouds le problème, Bingley, dit Darcy. Nous sommes obligés de rester ici. Le colonel Forster ne pourra pas s'offenser de notre absence, puisqu'il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure.

Mr Hurst se moquait bien de l'endroit où il allait dîner tant qu'il y avait assez de nourriture et de vin pour le satisfaire. Bingley avait été surpris par la présence de miss Bennet, soupçonnant que ses sœurs avaient eu des intentions malveillantes envers elle.

\- Caroline, je pense que vous devriez emmener miss Bennet à l'étage et lui prêter une robe plus chaude. Elle risquerait de prendre froid par ce temps.

Sa sœur obtempéra et pendant que les dames étaient ainsi occupées, Bingley se tourna vers son ami :

\- Saviez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet, Darcy ?

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il ne doutait pas de la réponse.

\- Je soupçonnais fortement votre sœur de manigancer quelque chose de ce genre. Elle a tentée de me provoquer, Bingley. J'ai réagi comme elle le méritait.

?

Caroline était furieuse de voir ses projets mis en échec. Non seulement, Mr Darcy s'était fermement opposé à leur départ, mais le temps lui avait permis d'obtenir gain de cause. Et elle ne pouvait absolument rien contre cela.

Le dîner commença gaiement. Ni Caroline, ni Louisa n'étaient très heureuses. Elles ne pouvaient pas interroger miss Bennet sur les sujets qu'elles voulaient connaître. Bien sûr, ce n'était que partie remise. Elle finirait bien par découvrir ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Cependant, au milieu du repas, miss Bennet eut un malaise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir qu'elle avait de la fièvre et frissonnait. Bingley, inquiet, ordonna qu'on la conduise immédiatement dans une chambre. Caroline et sa sœur veillèrent à lui donner des soins et à faire en sorte qu'elle soit installée le plus confortablement possible. Elles n'étaient pas heureuses de cette situation, mais savaient, que de toute façon, il serait impossible que miss Bennet rentre chez elle, puisque la route était bloquée.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent dans le salon, Bingley les interrogea anxieusement à son sujet :

\- Elle a de la fièvre, un fort mal de tête et de gorge, dit Louisa. Mme Nichols lui a envoyé un grog avec du miel. Elle ira sans doute mieux demain. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait pris une averse, cet après-midi, alors qu'elle revenait de Meryton avec sa sœur. Elles étaient à mi-chemin lorsqu'il a commencé à pleuvoir. Elles ont couru pour rentrer plus vite, mais elles ont quand même été mouillées. C'est probablement la raison de son malaise.

\- Elle devra rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Avez-vous envoyé un messager à Longbourn ? demanda Bingley, alors que sa préoccupation pour miss Bennet allait en croissant.

\- Bien sûr, mon frère. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons prendre soin d'elle, dit Caroline à contrecœur.

Elle ne fit aucun autre commentaire au cours de la nuit, mais elle était visiblement en colère de voir que son plan s'était déroulé dans le sens contraire de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Et cela l'ennuyait profondément. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Mr Darcy avait pu comprendre quelles étaient ses intentions. Elle n'en avait pourtant parlé à personne, à part Louisa. C'était vraiment frustrant.

Heureusement que son frère n'avait rien vu, mais il y avait le risque que Mr Darcy ne lui explique les choses. Il était plus capable que lui de voir clair dans leur jeu.

Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, Bingley pensait que ses sœurs étaient des jeunes femmes charmantes et aimables. Mais il avait récemment changé d'avis, surtout au sujet de Caroline, lorsque Darcy lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il envisageait sérieusement de mettre fin à leur amitié à cause de son comportement insupportable. Bingley n'aimait pas les conflits. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'aveugler sans que cela risque de lui coûter très cher.

Il enviait sa sœur à Darcy. Comparée à Caroline et à Louisa, c'était vraiment un ange. Il s'était montré complètement aveugle par commodité. Mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de le faire. Il prendrait donc des mesures pour les empêcher de lui gâcher la vie, peu importait qu'elles en soient heureuses. Elles devraient l'accepter où il leur tourneraient le dos.

Revenant à la réalité, Bingley hocha la tête et s'assit sur une chaise. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment. Darcy pouvait voir qu'il s'inquiétait de la santé de Miss Bennet.

Il était surpris que miss Bennet soit venue en voiture et non à cheval. Il y voyait là l'influence indéniable de miss Elisabeth qui avait sans doute convaincu son père que ce serait dangereux pour sa sœur de sortir sous la pluie après avoir déjà été mouillée.

Certes, Mme Bennet n'avait aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agissait d'atteindre son but. Elle devait sans doute être ravie de savoir que sa fille ne pourrait pas rentrer ce soir. Peu lui importait de déranger les autres, du moment que ses manigances aboutissent. Mais à quoi cela allait-il lui servir ? Miss Bennet ne serait pas en mesure de voir Bingley dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Elle était véritablement complètement stupide et ne comprenait rien à rien. Elle n'était sans doute pas consciente que ses manigances étaient certainement responsables de la souffrance actuelle de sa fille aînée.

Ils se retirèrent tôt, ce soir-là. Darcy n'était pas disposé à faire la conversation aux dames, préférant se coucher pour pouvoir rêver à une paire de beaux yeux brillants comme des étoiles. Darcy sourit en pensant que Bingley devait penser constamment à miss Bennet. Il maudit la sottise flagrante de Mme Bennet qui n'hésitait pas à mettre la vie de sa fille en danger pour satisfaire sa cupidité. Pauvre miss Bennet ! Pauvre miss Elisabeth ! Elles auraient vraiment méritées une meilleure mère, plus soucieuse de leur bien-être que du sien. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de supporter une femme pareille, mais il avait bien l'intention de la voir le moins souvent possible. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de comprendre cette femme qui avait mis au monde une jeune fille aussi douce que miss Bennet et une autre, plus fougueuse, avec les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'il ait jamais vus et qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre.

Il vit Bingley qui se tenait devant la chambre de miss Bennet, hésitant pour savoir s'il devait entrer ou non. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami qui secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas entrer dans la chambre de miss Bennet au risque de la compromettre. Le fait qu'elle soit malade n'y changerait rien. Bingley poussa un soupir, adressa un salut de la main à Darcy et gagna sa chambre. Il était cependant peu probable qu'il dorme beaucoup cette nuit.

Darcy se coucha et s'endormit en pensant aux beaux yeux de son propre ange.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _Netherfield_

Le lendemain matin, Jane était bien loin de se sentir mieux. Sa tête et sa gorge lui faisaient toujours aussi mal et elle n'arrêtait pas de tousser. Pourtant, elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle. Sûrement, elle pourrait faire le voyage dans la voiture. Mais Mr Bingley s'y opposa totalement. Il refusait de laisser miss Bennet partir avant qu'elle ne se sente réellement mieux. Bien que réticente, Jane finit par reconnaître qu'il avait raison et accepta de rester. Elle demanda, cependant, la permission d'envoyer un message à ses parents pour les informer de la situation afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Miss Bingley jugea cela acceptable et lui apporta ce dont elle avait besoin. Darcy savait pourtant qu'elle était furieuse parce que son frère ne cessait de s'inquiéter sur la santé de miss Bennet. Ce qui ne faisait pas du tout son affaire.

?

 _Longbourn_

Ce ne fut cependant que le lendemain matin qu'elle apprit tout le succès de sa combinaison. Le breakfast s'achevait lorsqu'un domestique de Netherfield arriva porteur d'une lettre pour Elisabeth :

 _Ma_ _bien_ _chère Lizzie, je me sens très souffrante ce matin, du fait, je suppose, d'avoir été trempée jusqu'aux os hier_ matin et n'ai pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit _. Mes aimables amies ne veulent pas entendre parler de mon retour à la maison avant que je sois_ rétablie _. Elles insistent pour que je voie Mr Jones. Aussi ne vous alarmez pas si vous entendiez dire qu'il est venu pour moi à Netherfield. Je n'ai rien de sérieux, simplement un mal de gorge accompagné de migraine._

 _Un arbre est tombé sur la route juste après notre passage, hier, ce qui a empêché les messieurs de se rendre à Meryton. Ne vous étonnez donc pas que la voiture ne puisse pas revenir._

 _Tout à vous... etc..._

– Eh bien, ma chère amie, dit Mr Bennet quand Elisabeth eut achevé de lire la lettre à haute voix, si votre fille venait à être dangereusement malade, si elle mourait, ce serait une consolation de savoir que tout cela s'est produit à la poursuite de Mr Bingley, et conformément à vos ordres.

– Oh ! je n'en suis pas inquiète qu'elle meure ! On ne meurt pas d'un simple petit rhume. Elle est certainement bien soignée. Je suis sûre qu'on prendra bien soin d'elle. Tant qu'elle reste là-bas, on peut-être tranquille. Si je pouvais avoir la voiture, j'irais la voir.

Mais Elisabeth, se sentant réellement inquiète, décida de se rendre elle-même à Netherfield auprès d'elle. Comme la voiture n'était pas disponible et que la jeune fille n'aimait point à monter à cheval, elle n'avait d'autre alternative que d'y aller à pied. Elle fit part de sa résolution et déclara qu'elle y était décidée.

– Avec une boue pareille ? Comment pouvez-vous penser à une pareille chose ? s'écria sa mère lorsqu'elle annonça son intention. Vous ne serez pas présentable en arrivant.

– Je le serai suffisamment pour voir Jane et c'est tout ce que je veux

– Il va falloir du temps pour libérer la route, Lizzie. Vous avez lu la lettre. La route est coupée à cause d'un arbre.

\- Oui, Père. Peut-être devriez-vous demander l'aide de la milice pour enlever l'arbre. Vous pourrez ainsi dire au colonel Forster pourquoi les messieurs de Netherfield n'ont pas pu venir dîner hier, comme prévu.

\- Vous voulez vraiment vous y rendre à pied ?

\- Je ne crains pas la marche. La distance n'est rien quand on a un motif pressant et il n'y a que trois _milles[1]_. Je serai de retour avant le dîner.

– J'admire l'ardeur de votre dévouement fraternel, déclara Mary. Mais toute impulsion du sentiment devrait être réglée par la raison, et l'effort, à mon avis, doit toujours être proportionné à la nécessité du but qu'on se propose.

\- Le but me paraît amplement justifié, Mary, puisque je vais prendre des nouvelles de notre sœur, riposta Lizzie, agacée par sa sottise.

\- Vous feriez bien mieux d'aller à Meryton avec vos sœurs pour voir les officiers, fit Mme Bennet.

\- C'est vrai. Il y en a bien assez pour nous toutes, fit Kitty.

\- Je ne me soucie pas du tout des officiers et je sais que Jane voudrait m'avoir auprès d'elle.

\- Pourquoi donc, Lizzie ? Les officiers sont des hommes agréables, dit Lydia.

\- Mais aucun d'entre eux n'est assez riche pour épouser une femme sans dot. Ils peuvent être agréables et j'apprécie leur compagnie, mais cela n'ira pas plus loin.

\- Bien sûr, Lizzie, il vaut mieux accorder toute votre attention sur Mr Darcy, fit Mme Bennet. Je n'y crois pas beaucoup, mais vous pouvez faire de votre mieux pour lui plaire.

\- Je ne ferais rien de la sorte ! riposta Lizzie, agacée.

Elle sortit de la pièce pour ne pas en entendre plus et après avoir mis son chapeau, ses gants et son spencer, elle se mit en route. Elle traversa Meryton. Elle prit la précaution d'éviter les flaques d'eau et de boue, relevant sa jupe aux endroits les plus gênants. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que Mr Darcy la voit avec des vêtements sales, mais elle savait que la marche lui ferait du bien pour essayer de contrôler son inquiétude au sujet de Jane. Elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir Mr Darcy aussi vite et ne savait pas quoi penser de ses attentions. En dépit de son impatience à arriver, elle prit son temps pour éviter de trop se fatiguer. En dépit de ses efforts pour se préserver, elle arriva, les joues enflammées par la marche et l'inquiétude, un peu lasse, mais elle constata avec soulagement que son jupon était peu taché et qu'il serait aisé de nettoyer ses bottes.

César et Cléopâtre l'avaient suivie mais n'avaient pu éviter de se salir, ce qui leur valut d'être grondé par leur maîtresse. Elle se promit de les confier à un valet d'écurie pour les rendre plus présentables.

?

 _Netherfield_

Darcy avait quitté la maison très tôt dans un effort pour éviter les attentions importunes de miss Bingley. Le matin précédent avait été consacré à l'écoute de ses commentaires très désobligeants concernant la société du Hertfordshire en racontant leur soirée à Lucas Lodge. Darcy avait garder son calme, alors qu'il devait endurer ses allusions à peine voilées sur les beaux yeux d'Elisabeth et sa sympathie pour la jeune femme était sincère. Pourtant, pendant le déjeuner, il fut heureux que le sujet de la conversation de miss Bingley se tourne vers sa nouvelle amie, Miss Bennet.

Bien que le fait de recevoir des nouvelles de la maladie de miss Bennet ce matin était malheureuse, Darcy le trouva très pratique, et il profita de la distraction de miss Bingley pour se glisser hors de la maison.

Les jardins de Netherfield étaient un aspect de la propriété qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Les pelouses soigneusement entretenues et les chemins fort agréables lui permirent d'obtenir une diversion dont il avait besoin pendant sa promenade matinale.

Son esprit était cependant plus agréablement occupé avec la famille Bennet. La deuxième fille, en particulier. Il s'attendait à la voir apparaître d'un moment à l'autre, sachant que son inquiétude pour le bien-être de sa sœur, la pousserait à outrepasser les convenances pour venir la voir. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, même s'il n'approuvait pas le fait qu'elle vienne seule et à pied. Cependant, se rappelant que la route était bloquée par un arbre, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle attisait vraiment sa curiosité. Sa compagnie l'enchantait, sa conversation était très agréable. Elle ne passait pas son temps à minauder, à chanter ses louanges ou à proférer des inepties comme les jeunes femmes qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Il se demanda comment il avait pu penser que l'une d'entre elles serait plus convenable que miss Elisabeth comme épouse. C'était certainement le genre de femme qu'il aurait du mal à supporter.

Secouant la tête, il contourna la voie vers l'avant de la maison, où son attention fut soudainement arrêté par la vue d'Elisabeth.

Il resta momentanément paralysé, se demandant s'il devait se rapprocher d'elle. Il vit son jupon légèrement tâché de boue, ses joues rougies par la promenade et ses yeux brillants. Il lui fut impossible de résister à la tentation plus longtemps et se dirigea rapidement vers elle.

\- Miss Bennet !

Elle se tenait devant lui, son visage s'éclaira et elle leva un sourcil de la manière la plus provocante tandis qu'elle regardait dans sa direction.

\- Mr Darcy ! Je viens m'enquérir de la santé de ma sœur.

Il put sentir une certaine irritation dans sa voix alors qu'il continuait à l'observer sans mot dire.

\- Vous avez réussi à passer en dépit du fait que la route était bloquée ?

\- J'ai contourné l'obstacle. Comment se porte ma sœur ?

L'inquiétude, dans sa voix, était évidente.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Ses yeux en disaient long sur ses pensées. Elle était visiblement agitée par son manque de réaction alors qu'elle s'attendait visiblement qu'il lui offre de l'escorter à l'intérieur. Ces orbes sombres le regardaient avec une telle intensité qu'ils commencèrent à se transformer en inquiétude.

\- Auriez-vous la bonté de m'indiquer où je pourrais la trouver ?

Darcy se reprit aussitôt.

\- Veuillez pardonner ma distraction, miss Elisabeth. Vous devez être fatiguée, après une si longue marche, dit-il, en s'empressant de lui offrir son bras.

Permettez-moi de vous escorter à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la maison, Darcy remarqua que son jupon n'était que légèrement tâché.

« _Etrange_ , songea-t-il. _Il me semble me rappeler qu'il était beaucoup plus sale la dernière fois. Pourrais-je m'être trompé ? A moins qu'elle n'ait pris des précautions pour éviter de se salir autant que possible. Oui, c'est probablement le cas. Miss Bingley et sa sœur ne pourront pas faire de commentaires sur le sujet._

On la fit entrer dans la petite salle à manger, où toute la société, hormis Jane, était réunie. Sa venue causa un mouvement général de surprise. Darcy alla regagner sa chaise à la table, mais resta debout en présence de la visiteuse. Il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas savoir quoi dire en sa présence.

Caroline et Louisa échangèrent un regard choqué. Qu'elle eût fait trois milles dans une boue pareille et par un temps si mauvais, de si bonne heure et toute seule, était pour Mme Hurst et miss Bingley une chose presque incroyable. Elles n'en revenaient pas et, dans leur étonnement, Elisabeth sentit nettement la désapprobation et le fait qu'elles trouvaient cette démarche ridicule. Elles lui firent toutefois un accueil très poli. Dans les manières de leur frère, il y avait mieux que de la politesse, il y avait de la bonne humeur et de la cordialité. Il lui serra la main, lui donnant toutes les dernières informations sur la maladie de Jane et la félicitant pour sa bienveillance dévotion à sa sœur.

Mr Hurst leva les yeux pour voir ce que toute cette agitation signifiait, et se concentra de nouveau sur son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était rien d'important et ne dit rien du tout. Darcy, tout en admirant le teint d'Elisabeth, avivé par la marche, se demandait s'il y avait réellement motif à ce qu'elle eût fait seule une si longue course toute seule, le second ne pensait qu'à achever son déjeuner.

\- Comment, miss Elisabeth ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous conduire à venir jusqu'ici de si bon matin et avec un si mauvais temps ?

\- Je suis venue dans le but de m'informer sur l'état de santé de ma sœur.

Elle redressa les épaules et leva la tête en réaction à l'accent moqueur dans la voix de miss Bingley. Son courage grandissait toujours à chaque tentative de l'intimider et aujourd'hui ne serait pas différent ! Miss Bingley ne lui faisait pas peur, en dépit de sa prétention à se croire supérieure. Elle la jugeait plutôt pitoyable.

\- Miss Bennet se repose confortablement, mais je crois qu'elle a passé une très mauvaise nuit, répondit Mme Hurst. Je l'ai vue un peu plus tôt ce matin alors que je me rendais ici pour le petit déjeuner. Elle a de la fièvre. Elle a pu se lever mais ne sent pas assez bien pour quitter sa chambre.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse, Mme Hurst.

Aucune des deux femmes ne parut enclin à se demander si elle souhaitait aller voir Jane. Elisabeth serra les poings, ses ongles blessant ses paumes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu en faire la demande, Mr Darcy s'en chargea à sa place.

\- Miss Elisabeth, voulez-vous passer du temps en compagnie de votre sœur ?

\- Oui ! Je voudrais prendre soin d'elle moi-même pendant un moment, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

L'expression du visage de Mr Darcy était toujours aussi sérieuse et elle commençait à comprendre que c'était sa nature. En tout cas, elle lui était si reconnaissante de la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve à son égard qu'elle aurait même pu l'embrasser.

Bingley bondit soudainement de sa chaise.

\- Bien sûr ! Darcy a raison. Pardonnez-moi, miss Elisabeth, de ne pas y avoir penser moi-même ? Vous devez rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Je suis sûr que miss Bennet bénéficiera plus de vos soins que de ceux de mes sœurs ou de moi-même.

Donc, Elisabeth se fit conduire immédiatement auprès d'elle. Assise au chevet de sa sœur qui s'agitait, elle lui toucha la joue qui était brûlante. Jane se réveilla peu à peu et sourit en la reconnaissant. Par crainte d'alarmer les siens, elle n'avait pas osé réclamer une visite, mais elle fut ravie de la voir. Son état ne lui permettait pas de parler beaucoup et, quand miss Bingley les eut laissées seules ensemble, elle ne put que dire à sa sœur combien elle était reconnaissante de toutes les bontés que ces dames avaient pour elle. Élisabeth s'occupa en silence de la soigner.

Pendant que les messieurs étaient à la chasse, Lizzie veillait sur sa sœur. Elle lui tint la main, et l'encouragea à se rendormir, et puis s'assit tranquillement en contemplant le visage congestionné de Jane en attendant que les deux femmes la rejoignent.

Leur déjeuner terminé, les deux sœurs vinrent les rejoindre et Elisabeth elle-même se sentit touchée en voyant l'affection et la sollicitude dont elles entouraient Jane même et commença à les trouver à son goût.

Les messieurs étaient en train de discuter d'une partie de chasse pour le lendemain lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant Elisabeth.

\- Comment se porte notre chère Jane ? demanda Louisa, avec de chaleureux accents dans la voix. Pauvre chère amie !

\- Elle n'est pas bien du tout, répondit Lizzie. J'espérais que je serai en mesure de la ramener à la maison. La route est bloquée pour le moment, mais je pense qu'elle sera libérée dans peu de temps.

\- Quoi ! protesta Caroline. Emmener notre chère Jane ? Non, elle doit rester si nous pouvons la soigner. Je ne vais pas la laisser de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. J'ai pensé à elle avec inquiétude toute la matinée.

Lizzie pensa que les deux sœurs affichaient des sentiments élogieux, mais elle ne manqua pas de se poser des questions sur ce que valait leur sincérité. Elles n'avaient pas parues si pleine d'inquiétude quand elle les avaient d'abord vues dans la salle à en train de manger nonchalamment, avec dans la main, des tartines de pain grillé et de confiture de fraises.

L' _apothicaire_ [2], arrivant à ce moment, examina la malade et déclara, comme on s'y attendait, qu'elle avait pris un gros rhume qui demandait à être soigné sérieusement et dont il fallait tâcher de triompher. Il lui conseilla de se remettre au lit et promit de lui envoyer quelques potions. Jane obéit docilement car les symptômes de fièvre augmentaient ainsi que les douleurs de tête.

Elisabeth ne quitta pas un seul instant la chambre de sa sœur et Mme Hurst et miss Bingley ne s'en éloignèrent pas beaucoup non plus. Les messieurs étant sortis elles n'avaient, en réalité, rien de plus intéressant à faire.

Quand l'horloge sonna trois heures, Elisabeth, bien à contrecœur, pensa qu'il fallait se retirer et annonça à son hôtesse son intention de repartir. Miss Bingley lui offrit de la faire reconduire en voiture, et il n'eût fallu qu'un peu d'insistance pour qu'elle l'acceptât, mais Jane témoigna une grande déception à la pensée de voir sa sœur la quitter.

Bingley voyait bien que Caroline voulait voir Elisabeth le plus loin possible de la maison, mais après sa mauvaise conduite de la veille, il n'était pas d'humeur à coopérer.

\- Miss Elisabeth, dit-il, j'insiste pour que vous restiez à Netherfield. Je suis certain que ce sera un grand réconfort pour votre sœur de vous avoir auprès d'elle jusqu'à sa complète guérison.

Le cœur de Lizzie se gonfla de joie pendant un moment, mais elle se rendit compte qu'accepter une telle offre serait sans doute impoli.

\- Je vous en remercie, Mr Bingley, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer à vous.

\- Absurde ! J'insiste. Je vais écrire une lettre à votre père et envoyer une voiture pour votre malle tout de suite.

Peu désireuse de se tenir loin de sa sœur, et en dépit de sa crainte de gêner, Lizzie accepta l'offre avec beaucoup de reconnaissance.

\- Je vous remercie. Je serai beaucoup plus à l'aise si je pouvais soigner Jane moi-même, de sorte que votre geste sera apprécié par nous deux, j'en suis certaine.

Le large sourire qui couvrit les traits de Bingley ne pouvaient pas ne pas être compris.

\- Magnifique !

Il s'adressa à la femme de chambre qui était présente dans la pièce.

\- Veillez à ce que la chambre voisine de celle de miss Bennet soit préparée pour miss Elisabeth. Et demandez à Mme Nichols d'envoyer un valet à Netherfield pour aller informer sa famille et revenir avec sa malle.

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit la servante en s'inclinant.

Lizzie se tourna vers Mr Bingley.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui écrive à mes parents, Monsieur. Ainsi, ils sauront ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin.

\- Très bien. Vous trouverez le nécessaire sur le petit bureau, près de la fenêtre. Revenez chercher la lettre de miss Elisabeth avant d'envoyer le valet à Longbourn, ajouta Bingley en s'adressant à la servante.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

\- Si Miss Bennet se sent assez bien pour se passer de votre présence pendant un moment, venez, s'il vous plaît, vous joindre à nous pour les repas. Le personnel vous informera quand le moment sera venu, de sorte que vous pouvez vous préparer ou demander un plateau si vous préférez rester auprès de votre sœur. Mais si vous vous joignez à nous, une servante restera auprès d'elle pour pourvoir à tous ses besoins.

Avec un sourire, elle remercia Mr Bingley de nouveau, fit une révérence, et suivit la femme de chambre qui sortait pour aller obéir à ses ordres.

Un domestique fut donc envoyé à Longbourn pour mettre leur famille au courant de son séjour et rapporter le supplément de linge et de vêtements de rechange dont elles avaient besoin. Heureusement, la route n'était plus bloquée. Ce qui permit au cocher de Longbourn de ramener la voiture.

?

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Lizzie s'assit sur le lit où sa sœur se reposait. Elle posa sa main sur son front et constata, en effet, qu'il était brûlant. Elle était vraiment trop mal en point pour quitter sa chambre, et encore moins, pour faire le voyage de retour jusqu'à Longbourn.

Elle prit un linge, sur la table de chevet, le trempa dans la bassine d'eau fraîche et le passa sur le visage de sa sœur. Jane tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit à sa sœur.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez là avec moi, Lizzie.

\- Vous savez bien qu'il m'aurait été impossible de rester à l'écart de vous, répondit Elisabeth. Reposez-vous, Jane. Je veillerais sur vous. Peut-être aimeriez-vous boire un peu de thé ?

Jane eut un faible hochement de tête. Lizzie sonna la femme de chambre et demanda du thé ainsi que du miel. La domestique revint peu de temps après avec un plateau.

Lizzie jugea préférable de ne pas quitter sa sœur à l'heure du dîner. Jane mangea peu car mâcher lui était pénible. Mais elle parvint à avaler le potage bien chaud et se rendormit ensuite.

?

Lizzie ne se sentait pas totalement à son aise dans sa situation actuelle. Elle n'aimait pas les deux sœurs de Mr Bingley et soupçonnait qu'elles étaient du même avis à son sujet. Elle sentit un frisson à l'idée de passer autant de temps dans la même maison que Mr Darcy, mais estima que c'était quelque chose de mauvais de sa part de ressentir les choses de cette façon.

Qu'y avait-il chez lui qui éveillait son intérêt ? Était-elle seulement encore en train de déterminer son caractère, ou était-elle s'intéressée par lui pour des raisons plus superficielles, à cause de la gentillesse et l'empressement dont il faisait preuve à son égard ? Pour l'instant, elle ne savait rien de sa véritable nature. Elle se dit à elle-même de ne pas être si stupide, et passa le reste de la matinée à voir le confort de Jane.

Caroline, quant à elle, n'était pas du tout heureuse de la présence d'Elisabeth et le fait de savoir qu'elle était arrivée en compagnie de Mr Darcy ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Lorsque son frère avait invité miss Elisabeth à rester, Caroline avait été tentée de protester, mais elle avait compris, en voyant le regard que Charles lui jetait, qu'il lui ferait payer cher son intervention. Elle avait donc jugé plus prudent de se taire. Mais elle veillerait à ce que miss Elisabeth se retrouve le moins souvent possible en compagnie de Mr Darcy.

En revanche, l'inquiétude de Mr Bingley pour Jane était évidente et lui tenait chaud au cœur. Ses attentions à son égard étaient des plus agréables, et l'empêchait de se sentir totalement une intruse, même si elle était certaine que c'était ainsi que les deux sœurs la voyaient.

* * *

[1] Près de 5 kilomètres.

[2] Pour les indispositions légères, on se contentait généralement de consulter l'apothicaire, simple pharmacien


	11. Chapitre 11

_Voici un nouveau chapitre que je viens de terminer de réviser et de corriger. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais, il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses pour le moment, mais cela viendra dans les prochains chapitres. Et je vous remercie aussi pour vos commentaires. J'espère que j'en aurai beaucoup d'autres. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 11**

À cinq heures, Mme Hurst et miss Bingley se retirèrent pour s'habiller, et à six heures et demie, on annonçait à Elisabeth que le dîner était servi. Quand elle entra dans la salle à manger, elle fut assaillie de questions parmi lesquelles elle eut le plaisir de noter l'empressement et la sollicitude toute spéciale exprimés par Mr Bingley. Elle ne put donner aucune réponse satisfaisante. Comme elle répondait que l'état de Jane ne s'améliorait pas, les deux sœurs répétèrent trois ou quatre fois qu'elles en étaient désolées, qu'un mauvais rhume est une chose bien désagréable et qu'elles-mêmes avaient horreur, quant à elles, d'être malades. Après quoi elles s'occupèrent d'autre chose, laissant à penser que Jane, hors de leur présence, ne comptait plus beaucoup pour elles et cette indifférence réveilla aussitôt l'antipathie d'Elisabeth, et lui rappela l'impression peu favorable que ces dames lui avaient causée.

Leur frère était vraiment en effet la seule personne de la maison qu'elle jugeât avec faveur et pût voir avec quelque plaisir. Son anxiété au sujet de l'état de Jane était manifeste, et ses attentions pour Elisabeth des plus aimables. Grâce à lui elle avait moins l'impression d'être une intruse dans leur cercle familial. Parmi les autres, personne ne s'occupait beaucoup d'elle. Miss Bingley n'avait d'yeux que pour Mr Darcy, sa sœur également.

Darcy étudia discrètement toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Miss Bingley avait vraiment l'air contrariée par la présence des deux sœurs Bennet dans la maison, même si elle faisait tout son possible pour le cacher. Sa sœur, Mme Hurst, pensait visiblement la même chose qu'elle. Mr Hurst, quant à lui, ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, car il ne se souciait pas assez des autres pour poser des questions.

Le seul qui avait l'air réellement inquiet pour Jane Bennet, outre Miss Elizabeth, bien sûr, était son ami Bingley, qui était relativement préoccupé pour sa santé. Miss Elisabeth, malheureusement, n'a pas communiqué de bonnes nouvelles et paraissait inquiète.

 _« Je suis sorti deux fois pour faire une promenade, cet après-midi,_ songea Darcy _. J'aurai dû lui proposer de m'accompagner. Que penserait-elle si elle ne se trouve pas avec miss Bennet ?_

Mr Hurst, qui se trouvait assis à la droite d'Elisabeth pendant le dîner, était un homme indolent qui ne vivait que pour manger, boire, et jouer aux cartes, et lorsqu'il eut découvert que sa voisine préférait les plats simples aux mets compliqués, il ne trouva plus rien à lui dire.

Darcy, quant à lui, se retrouva placé entre miss Bingley et Mme Hurst. Elles étaient déterminées d'accaparer constamment son attention et de l'empêcher de se tourner du côté de Mr Bingley où se trouvait Elisabeth. Miss Bingley avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit assise aussi loin que possible Mr Darcy. Elisabeth savait parfaitement que Miss Bingley avait essayé de gagner l'affection de Mr Darcy pendant un certain temps maintenant, et pour une raison quelconque, il semblait qu'elle ait soudainement vue Elizabeth comme une menace pour l'ensemble de ses plans soigneusement établis.

Bingley, qui pouvait voir le malaise et le désagrément de son ami, se promit que ce serait la dernière fois que Caroline déciderait de la place qu'ils occuperaient à la table. Son attitude démontrait une grave lacune dans son éducation, mais il avait l'intention de la corriger. Ses manières étaient de plus en plus déplaisantes.

Mr Darcy sauva Elisabeth de la langue vicieuse de Miss Bingley, de façon surprenante. Chaque fois que miss Bingley allait essayer de la dénigrer elle ou sa famille, il la coupait et attirait son attention vers lui. Pourquoi est-il si gentil ? Il regardait parfois Elizabeth, mais chaque fois que cela ce produisait, Miss Bingley adressait à Elizabeth un regard qui, elle en était sûre, l'aurait tuée, si les regards avaient effectivement eu le pouvoir de tuer.

Caroline Bingley fut celle qui dirigea la conversation pendant toute la durée du dîner, qui a été principalement dirigée vers Mr Darcy.

Celui-ci répondit, mais rarement avec plus d'un hochement de tête, ou un seul mot, s'il pouvait éviter de le faire.

 _« Pauvre Miss Bingley_ , pensait Elizabeth, _elle ne peut pas voir que Mr Darcy n'est pas intéressé par elle_ ? _En fait, il ressemble à un rat pris au piège, et elle ne comprendra pas l'allusion »._

Lizzie ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine pitié pour la femme. Elle se donnait visiblement beaucoup de mal pour attirer l'attention de Mr Darcy sur elle. Et tout cela, en vain. Elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que Mr Darcy n'était pas dupe de ses artifices et qu'il lui parlait par pure politesse. De toute évidence, il supportait sa compagnie uniquement par égard pour son frère. Dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait probablement complètement ignorée.

Elle n'aimait pas miss Bingley. Elle la jugeait prétentieuse, hautaine, orgueilleuse et égoïste. Son comportement avec Mr Darcy la faisait rire. Quand à son goût vestimentaire, il était déplorable et la dévoilait clairement comme une parvenue. Comme ses pareilles, elle cherchait à se faire remarquer en affichant sa richesse, ignorant visiblement qu'une vraie dame de doit de faire preuve de sobriété. Elle devait faire bien rire dans la bonne société.

Le souper terminé, Lizzie remonta directement dans l'appartement de Jane. Elle avait à peine quitté sa place que miss Bingley, désireuse de voir Mr Darcy perdre sa bonne opinion sur miss Elisabeth, se mettait à faire son procès. Ses manières, mélange de présomption et d'impertinence, furent déclarées très déplaisantes. Elle était dépourvue de conversation et n'avait ni élégance, ni goût, ni beauté. Mme Hurst pensait de même et ajouta :

\- En un mot, elle n'a rien qui puisse la faire remarquer. Il faut lui reconnaître une qualité, celle d'être une excellente marcheuse. Je n'oublierai jamais son arrivée, ce matin. Son aspect était inénarrable ! Je l'ai crue folle, en vérité. Elle avait un air presque farouche.

Caroline se mit à rire à cette idée.

– En effet, Louisa, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à garder mon sérieux. Et d'ailleurs, quelle sottise d'être venue ! Est-ce assez ridicule de courir la campagne pour une sœur enrhumé, seule… ! Et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés ! De se présenter dans un état…, la figure rouge… et tout cela, parce que sa sœur a un rhume !

– Oh oui ! Et son jupon ! Avez-vous vu son jupon ? Il avait bien un demi-pied de boue,, j'en suis absolument certaine. Sa robe, qu'elle avait baissée pour cacher tout cela, et qui ne remplissait pas son office, le faisant paraître un peu mieux.

– Votre description peut être très exacte, Louisa, dit Bingley, mais rien de tout cela ne m'a frappé. Miss Elisabeth Bennet m'a paru tout à fait à son avantage quand elle est arrivée ce matin, et je n'ai pas remarqué son jupon boueux.

– Vous, Mr Darcy, vous l'avez remarqué, j'en suis sûre, dit miss Bingley, et j'incline à penser que vous n'aimeriez pas voir _votre sœur_ s'exhiber elle-même dans une telle tenue.

Darcy, qui essayait encore de comprendre pourquoi le jupon de miss Elisabeth était à peine sali, en tout cas, beaucoup moins que dans son souvenir, ne voulut pas accorder à miss Bingley le plaisir de croire qu'il pourrait se montrer d'accord avec elle.

\- Compte tenu de l'état des routes, dit-il, un peu de boue était probablement inévitable. Mais je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il soit aussi sale que vous le dites.

Mais Caroline, répéta obstinément.

\- Je ne comprends pas que vous montriez une telle indulgence envers miss Elisabeth, Mr Darcy Sûrement, vous ne voudriez pas voir votre sœur faire une telle exposition de sa personne ?

Darcy connaissait suffisamment miss Bingley pour savoir que sa réponse la mettrait en colère. Cependant, il décida ne le pas lui accorder le plaisir de lui offrir la réponse qu'elle espérait.

\- Souhaiterais-je que ma sœur marche pendant trois miles sur des chemins boueux et se salisse ? Sans doute que non. cependant, je pense que dans des circonstances similaires, ma sœur ne se soucierait que fort peu de l'état de son jupon si j'avais besoin d'elle, rétorqua sèchement Darcy. Et naturellement, je ferais la même chose pour elle, si nécessaire.

Extrêmement mécontente par la tournure de la conversation, Caroline décida pourtant de poursuivre dans la même veine.

– Faire ainsi une marche de trois milles, ou de quatre, ou de cinq, dans la boue, je ne connais pas bien la distance, en s'enfonçant dans la boue jusqu'au-dessus des chevilles, et seule, toute seule ! A quoi pensait-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle voulu faire entendre par là ? À mon avis, cela dénote un abominable esprit d'indépendance et un mépris des convenances tout à fait caractéristique d'une petite ville perdue dans la campagne.

Elle posa sa tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe assez fermement comme pour ponctuer son point de vue. Mais son frère, encore indigné par ses paroles, rétorqua vivement d'un ton désapprobateur qui montrait clairement qu'il voulait défendre l'action de miss Elisabeth..

– À mes yeux, c'est une preuve très touchante de tendresse fraternelle qui est très agréable, rétorqua Bingley avec un regard froid à l'intention de ses sœurs. Je doute fort que vous feriez la même chose l'une pour l'autre.

– Je crains bien, Mr Darcy, observa confidentiellement miss Bingley, que cet incident ne fasse tort à votre admiration pour les beaux yeux de miss Elisabeth.

– En aucune façon, répliqua Darcy, se levant de table et se dirige vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors dans le crépuscule.. La marche les avait rendus encore plus brillants et plus animés.

Caroline échangea un regard consterné avec sa sœur. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cette réponse. Elle n'aimait pas cela, elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Mr Darcy montrait beaucoup trop d'intérêt pour miss Elisabeth Bennet. Elle allait mettre un terme à cela où elle ne s'appelait pas Caroline Bingley ! Un court silence suivit ces paroles, et Mme Hurst reprit :

\- J'ai beaucoup de sympathie et d'amitié pour Jane Bennet qui est vraiment charmante et je souhaite de tout mon cœur lui voir faire un joli mariage.

\- Mais avec une famille comme la sienne et des liaisons si communes, je crains bien qu'elle n'ait point cette chance et qu'il n'y ait aucun espoir, commenta Caroline avec une fausse gentillesse.

\- Nous pouvons garder l'espoir qu'elle y parviendra quand même, ma sœur, répondit Mme Hurst.

\- Il est vrai qu'elle est absolument ravissante, concéda Caroline avec désinvolture avant de poursuivre. Mais, malheureusement, il y a beaucoup de choses à considérer quand il s'agit de mariage. La beauté ne suffit pas.

\- Oh oui, ma sœur, tout à fait, approuva Mme Hurst avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Darcy regarda Miss Bingley, pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda avec une légère ironie dans la voix,

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Eh bien, les relations, bien sûr, l'informa Caroline avec un sourire condescendant après un très long silence. Je sais que dans la campagne, de telles choses doivent sembler triviales, mais à la ville, les choses sont tout à fait différentes. Miss Bennet est en effet un être cher, une jeune fille douce et agréable, comme je l'ai déjà dit, mais son caractère n'est pas la seule chose qui compte.

\- Êtes-vous en train de dire, demanda Darcy ostensiblement, qu'en raison de son manque de relations, Miss Bennet a peu de chance de faire un bon mariage ? Ou est-ce la nature de ses relations qui est le problème ?

\- Eh bien, je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de relations un peu malheureuses.

Darcy ne répondit pas.

Caroline continua, agacée par son manque de réaction :

\- C'est une honte, qu'elle soit reliée à une telle famille.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal avec sa famille ! protesta Bingley.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, Charles. Regardez sa mère, son père, ses sœurs ! L'oncle de Miss Bennet est un avocat à Meryton, et elle en a un autre qui vit quelque part près de _Cheapside_ _[1]_ , ajouta Mme Hurst.

– Quartier des plus élégants, ajouta sa sœur, et toutes deux se mirent à rire aux éclats.

\- Il est surprenant, n'est-ce pas miss Bingley, que dans la société, la fille d'un gentleman puisse être ignorée, alors que la fille d'un commerçant, c'est-à-dire, d'un rang inférieur au sien, puissent être acceptés pour une simple question d'argent plus abondant. Mais il est courant que ces jeunes femmes épousent en général uniquement des hommes qui, justement, ont besoin de leur argent pour payer leurs dettes. Dans le cas contraire, je doute fort qu'elles trouveraient à se marier dans la bonne société. Mais vous devez être consciente que l'argent ne suffit pas à acheter une position sociale et qu'un gentleman, s'il n'a pas besoin d'argent, préfèrera de beaucoup épouser une jeune femme qui est son égale plutôt qu'une autre qui est de rang inférieur. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de filles de commerçants se pavanaient en affichant un air supérieur, persuadées de leur importance. Elles affichent des goûts vulgaires et ostentatoires et se montrent impolies envers ceux qu'elles jugent inférieurs à elles. Ce qui prouve qu'elles n'ont pas vraiment compris ce que cela signifie d'être une dame. En ce qui me concerne, je n'apprécie guère de telles manières et comme je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à épouser ce genre de femme. Nous savons, n'est-ce pas, que les parvenus sont souvent l'objet de railleries dans la bonne société parce qu'ils sont persuadés que le meilleur moyen d'être remarqués consiste à étaler leur richesse. Mais c'est justement pour cela qu'ils se ridiculisent complètement et qu'ils perdent complètement leurs chances d'être bien vus.

Caroline était absolument furieuse. Elle détestait, plus que tout, être traitée de parvenue. Elle avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle que son père avait gagné sa fortune dans le commerce. Elle était parfaitement consciente que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne serait jamais vraiment acceptée dans la bonne société, à moins de faire un très beau mariage. Entendre une telle réflexion de la part de l'homme qu'elle espérait épouser était extrêmement humiliant. Surtout qu'il avait dit clairement qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à épouser la fille d'un commerçant. _S'abaisserait ! Comme si c'était une chose honteuse pour lui !_ Il lui disait clairement qu'elle se faisait des illusions et ne la demanderait jamais en mariage. Et cela signifiait également qu'il ne permettrait jamais à sa sœur d'épouser Charles. Ces faits la rendirent folle de rage et elle s'apprêtait à répondre par une réplique désobligeante lorsque Charles, dans un but conciliant, s'empressa d'intervenir.

– Eh bien, autant que je sois concerné, si les Bennet avaient assez d'oncles pour remplir Cheapside, s'écria Bingley, ce n'est pas cela qui les rendraient moins aimables.

\- Mais n'êtes-vous pas conscient, que leurs relations et leur manque de fortune diminuent considérablement leurs chances de faire un beau mariage, Charles ? demanda Caroline. Jane Bennet est jolie et bien élevée, je l'admets. Mais sa mère est vulgaire et cupide ! Elle n'a pas cessé de mentionner votre revenu toute la soirée. Sauf miss Mary, qui est un bas-bleu ennuyeux, ses sœurs ont un comportement honteux !

Elle se mit à rire et Louisa l'imita.

\- Eliza Bennet, surtout ! C'était surprenant de l'entendre être considérée comme une beauté locale. Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, je n'ai vue aucune beauté chez elle. Son visage est trop mince, son teint sans éclat. Et ses traits n'ont rien d'harmonieux. Son nez manque de caractère. Ses dents sont passables. Il n'y a rien de remarquable dans son apparence. Et quant à ses yeux qu'on a quelquefois trouvés si beaux, je n'ai jamais pu les admirer ni ne leur trouve rien d'extraordinaire. Ils ont un regard perçant et désagréable que je n'aime pas du tout, et toute sa personne respire une suffisance intolérable.

Etant donné que miss Bingley était absolument certaine que Darcy admirait miss Elisabeth, son comportement n'était pas le mieux choisi pour se recommander à lui. Mais elle était bien trop furieuse pour s'en rendre compte et elle perdit encore plus ses chances de gagner la bonne opinion de Mr Darcy, même si elle n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'atteindre ce but. Elle se rendit compte, cependant, qu'elle avait réussi à blesser Mr Darcy et elle s'en réjouit. Cependant, à sa grande colère, elle ne parvint pas à obtenir la moindre réaction de sa part. Il était très doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

Bien que Darcy ne puisse pas vraiment être d'accord avec son point de vue, il était conscient que miss Bingley avait, sans aucun doute, le droit d'avoir sa propre opinion sur la beauté d'Elisabeth. Mais il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'elle se permette de l'insulter de cette manière, juste parce qu'elle était jalouse de l'intérêt que lui-même lui portait. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter son mépris à son égard et ne lui apporterait aucun avantage.

Bouillant de colère, Darcy savait qu'il devait se contrôler. Elle serait trop heureuse de le faire réagir. Non. Il valait qu'elle se rende compte de l'inutilité de ses discours. Il décida donc de ne pas répondre à ses paroles, sachant que cela suffirait à la rendre furieuse.

Bingley ne fit aucun commentaire en entendant l'observation de sa sœur. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas du tout ce que Caroline pouvait dire.

\- Miss Bennet est la fille d'un gentilhomme, Caroline. Je suis le fils d'un commerçant. Par la naissance, elle a un rang supérieur au mien. Je ne me soucie pas qu'elle ait un oncle dans le commerce. Mon père en était un ainsi qu'un certain nombre de membres de ma famille. Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte. C'est vous, Caroline, qui éprouvez ce sentiment méprisable et regrettez les circonstances de votre naissance. Vous ne devriez pas en être fière, car, en agissant ainsi, vous salissez la mémoire de notre père. A votre place, c'est moi qui aurait honte d'un tel comportement.

Il adressa un regard parfaitement explicite à sa sœur qui rougit de colère et d'humiliation. Elle détestait se voir réprimandée devant Mr Darcy par son frère. Il fallait que celui-ci soit vraiment très en colère contre elle pour agir ainsi. Mais elle n'était pas décidée à se laisser humilier sans réagir.

\- Votre frère a parfaitement raison, miss Bingley, dit Darcy. Vous êtes la fille d'un commerçant et votre dot ne peut pas compenser le fait que votre naissance est inférieure à celle des demoiselles Bennet. Mr Bennet possède un domaine qui est dans sa famille depuis plusieurs siècles. Même votre frère ne peut prétendre au titre de gentleman car il n'est pas encore propriétaire.

\- Le domaine des Bennet est insignifiant, ricana Caroline.

\- Néanmoins, il s'agit d'un domaine dont le revenu vient de la terre et non du commerce.

\- Mais leurs oncles… !

\- Leurs oncles peuvent être, l'un avocat, l'autre commerçant, ils n'en ont pas moins des liens avec la gentry, contrairement à vous. Et je ne parle pas de Mr Bennet.

Bingley regarda son ami avec curiosité.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je l'ai appris de Mr Bennet, lui-même. Il a fait mention d'une famille importante vivant dans le Derbyshire, qui a des liens avec sa propre famille. Hors, il se trouve que je les connais très bien.

\- Leurs origines n'ont rien à voir !

Miss Bingley était rouge de colère et ses yeux brillaient de fureur.

\- Miss Bennet… !

\- Mais vous étiez justement en train de vous moquer ! s'exclama Bingley d'un ton narquois.

Mr Hurst ouvrit un œil méfiant mais en rencontrant le regard de Darcy, il recommença à feindre le sommeil.

\- Vous étiez tellement préoccupée par leurs liens avec le commerce, dit Darcy d'un ton railleur, que vous en oubliez l'essentiel. Le père de Mme Bennet était le fils d'un gentleman, bien que second fils. D'après ce que je sais, la famille possède plusieurs propriétés. L'oncle des demoiselles Bennet en possède un lui aussi, mais il a décidé de ne pas abandonner ses affaires car il tient à bien assurer l'avenir de ses enfants. Seriez-vous capable de deviner quel domaine appartient à cet oncle, miss Bennet ? Vous vous trouvez à l'intérieur.

\- Peu importe, ils…

\- Assez, Caroline ! tonna Bingley. Je ne peux plus tolérer ce genre de comportement. Je vous ai déjà dit clairement que ce genre de discours ne serait pas autorisé dans ma maison ! Notre père, que Dieu ait son âme, a travaillé très dur pour disposer d'une fortune suffisante afin d'assurer l'avenir de ses enfants. Il souhaitait que je devienne un membre de la gentry et j'ai l'intention d'exaucer ce vœu. Mais je ne vais pas vous autoriser à vous abaisser à salir sa mémoire en dénigrant tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Les Bennet ont peut-être un oncle dans le commerce, mais notre père était lui-même commerçant. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas l'oublier !

Darcy hocha la tête.

\- Les deux filles aînées de la famille Bennet se conduisent en public avec beaucoup plus de décence que vous. Elles ne se moquent pas ouvertement ou ne dénigrent pas les autres, sous prétexte qu'ils n'ont ni richesses ni relations.

\- Je ne me comporte pas différemment des membres de la bonne société !

Darcy se pencha en avant devant ce qu'il considérait comme une insulte.

\- Ma mère ne s'est jamais abaissée à traiter quelqu'un avec le mépris que vous montrez à l'égard de ceux que vous jugez inférieurs à vous. Mon oncle, le comte de Matlock n'agit pas ainsi non plus, pas plus que son épouse, la comtesse.

\- Ils ne seraient pas considérés comme acceptables dans la bonne société !

\- Mon oncle est connu pour baisser les loyers lorsque les temps sont durs. Il peut y avoir de très mauvaises récoltes causées par le mauvais temps et les fermiers n'en sont pas responsables. Ma tante est connue pour le soin qu'elle met à aider les plus pauvres en leur fournissant la nourriture et de quoi se loger et se chauffer. Vous n'avez jamais compris pourquoi ni mon oncle ni ma tante n'ont souhaité faire votre connaissance, miss Bingley ? Ce n'est pas à cause de votre naissance, mais plutôt de votre conduite. Vous ne serez jamais acceptée dans les plus hautes sphères de la bonne société, miss Bingley. Vous êtes tolérée uniquement parce que votre frère est mon ami et qu'il est lui-même apprécié et respecté. Mais si je décidais de vous tourner le dos, vous pouvez être certaine que tous vos prétendus amis en feront autant et vous aurez le loisir alors de découvrir votre totale insignifiance !

Caroline Bingley était absolument folle de rage. Se faire traiter ainsi, avec un tel mépris, par l'homme qu'elle avait décidé d'épouser, était extrêmement humiliant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une scène, surtout si elle voulait encore avoir encore le moindre espoir d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle jugea plus prudent de ne pas insister, même si elle était bien décidée à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour amener Mr Darcy à mépriser les Bennet autant qu'elle le faisait.

Elle s'efforça de sourire.

\- Je suis sûre que, si elle l'avait pu, Mme Bennet aurait fait exprès d'envoyer sa fille à cheval, dit-elle à l'intention de Darcy. Après tout, il était évident pour tout le monde qu'il allait pleuvoir. Mme Bennet a certainement essayé de refuser la voiture à Jane dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait vous voir, Charles, et qu'elle serait obligée de passer la nuit ici. Et maintenant, elle est malade et nous sommes obligés de la garder ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle.

Darcy avait à peine écouté, perdu dans ses pensées, mais il était profondément indigné de la façon dont miss Bingley se permettait de dénigrer si cruellement son amie – ou prétendue telle ! - alors qu'elle était malade. Il fut frappé par la similitude de caractère qui existait entre miss Bingley et Mme Bennet. Il semblait que les deux femmes étaient sans pitié lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assurer leur avenir avec des hommes riches. La seule différence, c'était que Caroline essayait d'assurer son propre avenir dans la bonne société avec lui, tandis que Mme Bennet essayait juste d'assurer l'avenir de ses filles.

Par conséquent, lorsque miss Bingley tenta de nouveau d'attirer son attention en lui demandant son avis, il se contenta de répondre :

\- Il me semble, miss Bingley, que miss Bennet est venue en voiture. Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement, qu'elle aurait elle-même souhaité venir à cheval sous la pluie dans le but de piéger votre frère ? Cela ne correspondrait pas du tout avec ce que j'ai pu constater de son caractère ?

Caroline rougit.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, balbutia-t-elle, visiblement déconcertée.

\- Et s'est-elle servi des artifices habituelles des jeunes femmes de la bonne société de Londres pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de votre frère ?

\- Non, bien sûr, répondit Caroline. Même si je ne doute pas que sa mère a dû lui donner des conseils dans ce sens.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire sans se compromettre aux yeux de Mr Darcy

\- Des conseils qu'elle a, de toute évidence, choisi d'ignorer. Il est possible, en effet, qu'elle aurait probablement été contrainte par sa mère de venir à cheval à Netherfield Park, miss Bingley. Vous pouvez difficilement l'en blâmer. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu le choix en la matière. Mais le fait est que cela ne s'est pas produit. Vous devriez éprouver de la compassion pour elle au lieu de la dénigrer. Vous avez une bien étrange façon de concevoir l'amitié.

Miss Bingley rougit de plus belle et ne sut quoi répondre. Il était plus qu'évident que Mr Darcy désapprouvait son discours. Pourtant, elle n'était pas disposée à changer de sujet.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer le manque de bienséance manifesté par certains membres de sa famille, peu importe à quel point vous les trouvez agréables. Je suis sûr que Mr Darcy l'a remarqué.

Pour sa part, Darcy était occupé à ignorer tout ce qu'elle disait. C'était un talent qui lui a pris du temps et beaucoup de pratique, mais il était heureux de voir jusqu'à quel point il avait progressé. Sachant qu'il devait dire quelque chose, il a répondu simplement oui.

\- Quelle inconvenance a montré sa famille ? demandé Bingley.

Apparemment, Caroline avait attendu exactement cette question parce qu'elle sourit et se lança dans une conférence.

\- Tentatives constantes et évidentes de la mère de marier ses filles à des hommes riches. C'est la femme la plus cupide que j'ai jamais vu. La fille cadette est une sotte qui ne pense qu'à flirter avec les messieurs. Le scandale qu'elle a provoqué n'a apparemment pas changé sa vision des choses. Mr Bennet a été bien inspiré de la retirer de la société, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a autorisé à sortir à un si jeune âge alors qu'elle a été si mal éduquée. Miss Kitty ne vaut pas mieux, mais le scandale causé par sa sœur l'a sans doute convaincue de changer son comportement. En ce qui concerne miss Mary, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Elle s'habille comme une nonne et passe son temps à faire la morale aux autres. Et elle s'imagine être douée au piano. Quand à miss Eliza, c'est la pire de toutes. Le fait qu'elle se soit permis de venir jusqu'ici à pied et toute seule, au mépris des règles de la bienséance juste parce que sa sœur a attrapé un rhume, démontre clairement qu'elle ne se soucie pas le moins du monde de ce que pense les autres. Non seulement elle abuse de notre hospitalité, mais elle se montre insolente et injurieuse. Je n'ai rien à reprocher à Jane. C'est une jeune fille adorable, douce et gentille, mais je ne peux pas éprouver le moindre respect pour ses relations.

Au cours de ce discours, Darcy ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander si Caroline avait remarqué les similitudes qui existaient entre elle et les accusations qu'elle portait contre les Bennet.

\- Pardonnez-moi, miss Bingley, mais pourquoi reprochez-vous à Mme Bennet de vouloir marier ses filles ? N'est-ce pas ce que toute mère souhaite faire ? Ne serait-ce pas le cas avec la vôtre si elle était encore là ? Je veux bien admettre que les plus jeunes filles peuvent agir de façon inconvenante, mais vous ne pouvez rien reprocher aux aînées. Dois-je vous rappeler que miss Elisabeth ne pouvait pas disposer de la voiture puisqu'elle se trouvait ici et que la route était bloquée. Le fait qu'elle soit venue seule n'est sans doute pas habituel. Cependant, elle avait ses deux chiens avec elle et je peux vous assurer qu'ils font des chaperons tout à fait acceptables. Je ne souhaite à aucun homme de tenter de s'en prendre à leur maîtresse en leur présence. Les motivations de miss Elisabeth sont tout à fait honorables et je ne l'en admire que plus. Vous devriez suivre son exemple au lieu de la dénigrer.

Caroline rougit de colère et garda le silence. Quant à Charles, il n'avait pas été surpris par le discours de sa sœur et savait que s'il continuait à lui faire des reproches, il ne ferait que la mettre encore plus en colère. Il jugea préférable de se taire. Cependant, miss Bingley et sa sœur, pendant un certain temps, continuèrent à donner cours à leurs moqueries concernant la parenté vulgaire de leur chère amie.

?

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre confortable où Jane avait été installée, Lizzie vit que sa sœur était réveillée.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Jane ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ma gorge me fait un peu moins mal, coassa Jane. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à parler.

\- Mr Jones doit revenir demain. Il a recommandé que vous buviez beaucoup d'eau et que vous évitiez de parler autant que possible. Et il faut prendre du miel, aussi. C'est très bon pour le mal de gorge.

\- La femme de chambre en a apporté un pot qu'elle a mis à l'abri de la chaleur.

\- Je vais vous préparer un verre.

\- Lizzie, vous devriez retourner au salon tout à l'heure. Vous ne pouvez pas passer tout votre temps avec moi. De toute façon, je vais bientôt m'endormir.

Lizzie hocha la tête avec un soupir de résignation. Se tournant vers sa sœur, elle demanda :

\- Suis-je présentable, chère sœur ? J'espère que je ne vous ferais pas trop honte.

\- Vous êtes ravissante, Lizzie, vous le savez très bien, sourit Jane.

\- Je préfèrerais, de beaucoup, rester auprès de vous. J'ai le sentiment que les terribles sœurs de Mr Bingley aimeraient mieux me voir à des miles de là.

\- Non, Lizzie, cela ne peut être vrai, répondit Jane. Je suis certaine que vous les trouverez très aimables et sincères lorsque vous les connaîtrez mieux. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez ici juste pour me regarder dormir. Ce serait très ennuyeux pour vous, surtout si vous n'avez rien à faire.

Lizzie fut sur le point de protester, mais elle savait que Jane refuserait de l'écouter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant, une fois de plus, que sa sœur ne voulait penser que du bien de tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait.

Tenant doucement sa main dans la sienne, elle dit avec un petit sourire :

\- Seul _votre_ Mr Bingley est courtois et attentionné ! Ainsi que Mr Darcy, je dois le reconnaître. Il s'est enquis de votre santé avec courtoisie et il me protège de la malveillance de miss Bingley, dont je ne me soucie guère, d'ailleurs.

Le sourire de Jane se transforma en rougeur et elle s'exclama :

\- Arrêtez, Lizzie ! Il n'est certainement pas _mon_ Mr Bingley ! Peu importe ce que je peux ressentir, je n'ai eu aucune indication de sa part qu'il désirait de moi autre chose que mon amitié. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose.

\- Oh, je crois que si. Du moins, il le deviendra bientôt.

Jane rougit de nouveau et secoua la tête.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous poser une telle question, Jane, mais aimez-vous Mr Bingley ?

\- Lizzie ! s'écria Jane en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Votre rougeur vous trahit, Jane. Je crois qu'il serait dans votre intérêt de vous montrer plus claire avec lui.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il faut que vous lui montriez clairement votre préférence pour lui. Vous ne le traitez pas différemment des autres messieurs. Comment voulez-vous qu'il se croit favorisé si vous ne le lui montrez pas ? Vous pouvez le faire de façon discrète. Sinon, il pourrait vous croire indifférente et les choses n'iront pas plus loin. N'oubliez pas, Jane, qu'il ne vous connaît que depuis quelques semaines. Il vous a rencontré une dizaine de fois seulement. C'est peu pour être capable de découvrir vos sentiments. Nous savons que vous ne les montrez pas en public et fort peu en privé. Mais il ne peut pas savoir cela. Comprenez-vous ce que je veux dire ? Je ne veux pas que vous ayez à souffrir parce que votre trop grande réserve vous aurait empêcher de lui montrer que vous éprouvez la même chose que lui.

\- Peut-être avez-vous raison, Lizzie. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me prenne pour une coquette qui cherche à attirer son attention par tous les moyens comme le font les demoiselles de Londres. C'est déjà assez difficile que Maman fasse de moi l'objet de ses commérages. Oui, je suis parfaitement consciente de sa conduite, même si Papa, Dieu merci, y a mis un frein. De plus, Maman me donne toutes sortes de conseils choquants susceptibles d'éveiller l'intérêt de Mr Bingley.

\- Vous n'avez aucun besoin de ce genre de subterfuges, Jane. Cependant, il faut que vous montriez à Mr Bingley que ses attentions vous plaisent. Et aussi montrer plus de réserves avec les autres messieurs. Ne craigniez pas de les blesser en agissant ainsi car il n'ont pas de réelles intentions à votre égard. Mr Bingley n'est pas un sot, Jane. Il a bien vu que vous étiez réservée, comme l'est son ami, Mr Darcy. Mais essayez de vous montrer un peu plus encourageante. De cette manière, il sait que s'il décidait de vous demander en mariage, ce ne sera pas en vain.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Lizzie. Mais ce n'est pas chose facile. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de quelque chose et en discute ensuite avec une autre personne pour, qu'ensuite, cela se propage dans toute la ville. Mais je vais essayer de le faire de manière discrète pour qu'il soit le seul à le voir.

\- C'est ce qui est le plus important pour vous. Bon. Reposez-vous, maintenant. Je reviendrais bientôt pour vous jeter un coup d'œil.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que sa sœur avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle attendit que Jane s'endorme pour quitter sa chambre. Elle descendit tranquillement l'escalier et se rendit au salon. Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, Darcy et Bingley lui demandèrent aussitôt des nouvelles de sa sœur.

\- La fièvre est encore élevée, mais elle s'est endormie paisiblement, répondit Elisabeth.

Elle se rendit compte que les messieurs et les dames jouaient une partie de _whist[2]_. Elle fut invitée à se joindre à la partie, mais soupçonnant qu'on jouait gros jeu, elle refusa poliment en donnant comme excuse son rôle de garde-malade et prit un livre sur une pile posée sur une table, disant qu'il suffirait à l'occuper pendant le court moment où elle resterait au salon.

Mr Hurst ne manqua pas de la regarder avec une surprise évidente.

\- Vous préférez donc la lecture aux cartes ? Comme c'est étrange. Quel goût singulier !

Lizzie était sur le point de répéter qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester longtemps et risquait donc de perturber le jeu en se joignant à eux pour s'en aller au bout de peu de temps, quand Caroline répondit pour elle.

\- Miss Elisabeth, dit miss Bingley, méprise les cartes. Elle est une grande lectrice et ne prend pas plaisir à beaucoup d'autres choses.

\- Je ne mérite ni cet éloge ni cette censure, Mademoiselle, répondit Elisabeth, sentant sa colère et son mépris envers Caroline augmenter. Je ne suis pas une aussi grande lectrice que vous le pensez, miss Bingley, et je prends plaisir à beaucoup d'autres choses.

\- En particulier à la marche, bien sûr, dit Darcy avec un sourire presque imperceptible qui était destiné uniquement à Miss Elisabeth Bennet.

Elisabeth regarda l'homme avec surprise, se demandant pour quelle raison il prendrait sa défense après l'avoir pratiquement ignorée pour le reste de la soirée. En vérité, le monsieur ne demandait qu'à lui parler, lui aussi, mais il avait constaté qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'écouter miss Bingley l'attaquer plus longtemps. Malgré le comportement scandaleux de certains membres de sa famille, il admirait encore Miss Elisabeth Bennet, sachant qu'elle n'était pas à blâmer pour ce que sa mère et ses jeunes sœurs faisaient, ce qui a fait sa tentative de se distancier d'elle d'autant plus difficile.

Elisabeth, qui sentait toute la maladresse de la situation où elle était, le fait de se trouver dans une maison où la majorité des habitants ne voulait pas qu'elle. Elle voulait seulement revenir à Jane, mais ne voit pas comment elle pourrait poliment de quitter la salle si rapidement après son éclat.

– Vous prenez également plaisir, j'en suis sûr, à soigner votre sœur, intervint Bingley, et j'espère que ce plaisir sera bientôt redoublé par sa guérison.

Elisabeth le remercia du fond du cœur pour son souci, puis se dirigea vers une table où quelques livres étaient couchés. Bingley aussitôt lui offrit d'aller en chercher d'autres, sa bibliothèque, dit-il, était entièrement à son service :

– Et je désirerais pour votre agrément, comme pour ma réputation, je souhaiterais avoir une bibliothèque mieux garnie avec un sourire désarmant, mais voilà, je suis très paresseux, et, bien que je possède peu de livres, je ne les ai même pas tous lus.

\- Ceux-ci seront très bien monsieur, lui assura Elisabeth et elle en choisi rapidement un qui lui semblait le plus intéressant.

– Je suis surprise, dit miss Bingley, agacée par l'attention accordée à Miss Elisabeth Bennet, que mon père ait laissé une bibliothèque si peu considérable. Mais vous, Mr Darcy, quelle merveilleuse bibliothèque vous avez à Pemberley !

– Rien d'étonnant à cela, répondit-il, car elle est l'œuvre de plusieurs générations.

– Et vous-même travaillez encore à l'enrichir. Vous êtes toujours en train d'acheter des livres.

– Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse négliger une bibliothèque de famille, à une époque comme la nôtre !

– Négliger ! Je suis sûre que vous ne négligez rien de ce qui peut ajouter à la splendeur de votre belle propriété. Charles, lorsque vous vous ferez bâtir une résidence, je souhaite qu'elle soit à moitié aussi agréable que Pemberley.

\- Je le souhaite aussi.

\- Je vous conseille sérieusement d'acheter le terrain aux environs de Pemberley et de prendre le manoir de Mr Darcy comme modèle. Il n'y a pas en Angleterre de plus beau comté que le Derbyshire.

– Certainement. J'achèterai même Pemberley si Darcy veut me le vendre.

– Mais Charles, je ne prétends parler que de choses réalisables.

– Ma parole, Caroline, je crois qu'il serait plus facile d'acheter Pemberley que construire quelque chose qui en approche en le copiant.

Elisabeth était si intéressée et si amusée par la conversation qu'il lui restait peu de loisir de faire attention à son livre et elle se laissa distraire de sa lecture. Elle remarqua que Mr Darcy avait souvent les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle posa bientôt son livre et, s'approchant de la table, prit place entre Mr Bingley et sa sœur aînée pour suivre la partie. Ayant Elisabeth juste en face de lui, Darcy se rendit compte qu'il lui était impossible de se concentrer et le jeu prit bientôt fin en faveur de Mr Hurst.

\- Je crains de ne pas très bien jouer, ce soir, dit Darcy en posant ses cartes.

Et il refusa de refaire une autre partie. Miss Bingley, qui soupçonnait la raison de son soudain désintérêt pour le jeu, protesta avec véhémence.

\- Mais, Mr Darcy, vous êtes un excellent joueur ! Je suis sûre que vous allez avoir plus de chance !

\- Parfois, fit remarquer sèchement Elisabeth, la sagesse consiste à s'arrêter au bon moment.

Caroline lui adressa un regard glacial mais convint poliment qu'il devait sans doute être fatigué du jeu. Mr Bingley et les Hurst continuèrent donc seuls la partie.

Elisabeth retourna à sa place dans son fauteuil et reprit son livre. Darcy fit quelques pas en direction de la cheminée à laquelle il s'adossa. Il y avait un fauteuil près de miss Elisabeth et il souhaitait s'y asseoir, mais il craignait que miss Bingley ne cherche à l'en empêcher

Désireuse d'entamer une conversation à laquelle miss Elisabeth n'aurait aucune part, miss Bingley interrogea Mr Darcy au sujet de la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de sa sœur.

\- Comme se porte miss Darcy ? Que vous écrit-elle ?

\- Elle va très bien. Elle s'entend parfaitement avec sa dame de compagnie et passe beaucoup de temps à jouer sur son piano et à poursuivre ses études.

– Miss Darcy a-t-elle beaucoup changé depuis ce printemps ? demanda miss Bingley. Promet-elle d'être aussi grande que moi ?

– Je crois que oui, répondit Darcy. Elle est maintenant à peu près de la taille de miss Elisabeth, ou même plus grande.

Cette réponse eut pour effet de déplaire à miss Bingley qui tenta autre chose.

– Comme je serais heureuse de la revoir ! dit Caroline avec ravissement Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui me fût plus sympathique. Quelle physionomie !… Elle a des manières si gracieuses, elle est si accomplie pour son âge ! Son talent de pianiste est vraiment remarquable.

– Je voudrais savoir, dit Bingley, comment font les jeunes filles pour avoir assez de persévérance pour acquérir tant de talents. Toutes savent peindre de petites tables, broder des éventails, tricoter des bourses. Je n'en connais pas une qui ne sache faire tout cela. Jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'une jeune fille pour la première fois sans être aussitôt informé qu'elle était parfaitement accomplie, toujours dans le même sens.

– Votre interprétation de ce qu'on entend ordinairement par une personne accomplie n'est que trop vrai, dit Darcy. On qualifie ainsi nombre de femmes qui ne savent en effet que broder un écran ou tricoter une bourse, mais je ne puis souscrire à votre jugement général sur les femmes. Pour ma part, je n'en connais pas, dans mes relations plus d'une demi-douzaine qui méritent réellement cet éloge.

\- Ni moi non plus, j'en suis sûr, intervint Miss Bingley pour soutenir Mr Darcy. Je suis sûre que je connais à peine quelques jeunes filles vraiment accomplies.

Miss Bingley eut un petit sourire suffisant en prononçant ces mots.

– Alors, observa Elisabeth, c'est que vous faites entrer beaucoup de choses dans l'idée que vous vous formez d'une femme accomplie.

Une pensée ironique lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'elle regardait miss Bingley : « _Vous considérez sans doute que vous faites partie du petit nombre de femmes accomplies dont parle Mr Darcy ! Je doute fort que ce soit le cas._ _Pauvre miss Bingley._ _Vous êtes si pitoyable à essayer de plaire à un homme qui vous méprise. La chute sera rude lorsque vous tomberez de votre piédestal.»_

Elle garda ces pensées pour elle-même, tout en dissimulant son envie de sourire.

– Oui, en effet, j'y comprends beaucoup de choses, rétorqua Darcy, tout en lui adressant un regard significatif.

– Oh ! sans doute, s'écria la complaisante miss Bingley, sa fidèle alliée, alors qu'elle se levait pour étirer ses jambes et marcher face à Darcy. On ne peut dire qu'une femme soit vraiment accomplie, si elle n'est en tout supérieure à la plupart des personnes de son sexe… Pour qu'une femme soit accomplie, il faut qu'elle ait une connaissance approfondie de la musique, du chant, le dessin, de la danse et des langues étrangères pour mériter cette épithète. Mais il faut encore qu'elle ait dans l'air, la démarche, le son de la voix, la manière de s'exprimer, un certain quelque chose faute de quoi ce qualificatif ne serait qu'à demi mérité,.

Il était évident pour tout le monde, à en juger par le ton de miss Bingley, qu'elle était persuadée de posséder elle-même toutes ces qualités. Elle espérait, par ce moyen, convaincre Mr Darcy de l'infériorité de miss Elisabeth par rapport à elle-même. Mais à sa grande consternation, elle constata que Mr Darcy ne quittait pas Elisabeth des yeux.

\- En effet, déclara Lizzie, qui étouffa son envie de rire devant l'attitude supérieure de Caroline. Elle jeta un regard à travers la table et surpris Mr Darcy en train de la regarder avec une étincelle dans les yeux et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son expression est immédiatement redevenue austère.

\- Il faut qu'elle possède tout cela, ajouta gravement Mr Darcy, et elle doit ajouter un avantage plus essentiel encore en cultivant son intelligence et en unissant un jugement sain par de nombreuses lectures et une parfaite connaissance des auteurs anciens et modernes.

Impossible de ne pas comprendre l'allusion dans ses paroles. Lizzie rougit légèrement.

– S'il en est ainsi, je ne suis pas surprise, reprit Élisabeth, que vous ne connaissiez pas plus d'une demi-douzaine de femmes accomplies. Je m'étonne plutôt que vous en connaissiez autant.

Darcy, soulagé de l'interruption, se tourna vers sa droite et adressa un regard reconnaissant à Elisabeth.

– Êtes-vous donc si sévère pour votre propre sexe pour douter de la possibilité de tout ceci ? lui demanda Mme Hurst

Elisabeth referma son livre, son expression faisant comprendre à Darcy qu'elle prenait plaisir, à l'occasion, de plaisanteries spirituelles.

\- Non, mais je n'ai jamais vu réuni tant de capacités, tant de goût, d'application et d'élégance. Je ne croyais pas qu'une seule personne pût réunir autant de qualités. Je ne pense pas qu'une telle femme existe. Elle serait certainement une chose terrible à voir et ferait peur à ces messieurs, répliqua Elisabeth avec un sourcil arqué.

Mme Hurst et miss Bingley protestèrent en chœur contre l'injustice d'Elisabeth d'un tel doute qu'impliquait ses paroles,, affirmant qu'elles connaissaient beaucoup de femmes répondant à ce portrait, lorsque Mr Hurst les rappela à l'ordre et les força au silence en se plaignant amèrement de ce que personne ne prêtait attention au jeu. Darcy s'excusa en disant qu'il avait une lettre à lire et alla s'asseoir ailleurs. La conversation étant interrompue.

Caroline n'appréciait pas du tout le tour que prenait la conversation et, désireuse de se débarrasser d'Elisabeth, exprima soudain son inquiétude au sujet de Jane. Elisabeth comprit sans peine l'allusion et quitta le salon peu de temps après pour aller voir sa sœur.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté le salon, Caroline commença aussitôt à dénigrer la jeune fille. L'ignorant, Darcy prit un livre, s'assit dans un fauteuil et alla s'asseoir près du feu.

– Elisabeth Bennet, dit alors miss Bingley dès que la porte fut refermée sur elle, fait partie de ces jeunes filles qui cherchent à se faire valoir auprès de l'autre sexe en dénigrant le mérite du leur, et je crois que beaucoup d'hommes, sans doute, s'y laissent prendre mais c'est à mon avis un artifice bien méprisable.

– Sans aucun doute, répliqua Darcy à qui ces paroles s'adressaient spécialement, il y a quelque chose de méprisable dans _tous_ les artifices et dans _toutes_ les ruses que les femmes s'abaissent à mettre en oeuvre pour nous séduire. Tout ce qui tient à l'art de la ruse est méprisable.

Miss Bingley fut trop peu satisfaite par cette réponse pour insister davantage sur ce sujet et continuer la conversation.

Lorsque Elisabeth reparut, ce fut seulement pour dire que sa sœur était moins bien et qu'il lui était impossible de la quitter. Bingley insistait pour qu'on allât chercher immédiatement Mr. Jones, tandis que ses sœurs, dédaignant ce praticien rustique, convaincues que tout conseil d'un médicastre campagnard ne pourrait être d'aucune utilité, jugeaient qu'il vaudrait mieux envoyer un express à Londres pour ramener un des médecins les plus éminents.

Elisabeth écarta formellement cette idée et ne voulut pas en entendre parler, mais elle n'était pas hostile à la proposition de leur frère et accepta son conseil. Il fut convenu qu'on irait dès le lendemain matin à la première heure, chercher Mr. Jones si la nuit n'apportait aucune amélioration à l'état de miss Bennet. Bingley avait l'air réellement très inquiet et ses sœurs se déclaraient cruellement navrées, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de chanter des duos à quatre mains après le souper tandis que leur frère calmait son anxiété en faisant à la femme de charge mille recommandations pour le bien-être de la malade et de sa sœur.

Alors que Jane dormait d'un sommeil agité, Lizzie réfléchit à la complexité du caractère de Mr Darcy. Elle avait peine à croire qu'il se soit transformé à ce point. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'agir de comédie. Cela lui apparaissait comme impossible. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le faire changer

Soudain, elle devint écarlate. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait fait le même rêve qu'elle ? Il avait apparemment appris des choses qu'il ignorait, tout comme elle-même l'avait fait. Mais comment expliquer le changement de sa personnalité ? S'était-il rendu compte que son comportement hautain et dédaigneux envers autrui le rendait particulièrement déplaisant ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas son attitude envers elle.

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle allait donc se contenter d'observer les choses. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre ses attentions au sérieux. C'était pourquoi elle se montrerait polie avec lui, mais sans chercher à se mettre en avant. S'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se conduise comme miss Bingley pour attirer son attention, il serait déçu. Mais peut-être était-ce justement parce qu'elle ne se conduisait pas de cette manière qu'elle avait attiré son attention. Bah, elle verrait bien. Il était inutile qu'elle perdre son temps à se préoccuper de quelque chose sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle.

?

Darcy avait pris congé très peu de temps après le départ de miss Elisabeth, ne pouvant plus supporter les discours malveillants de miss Bingley sur les Bennet. Il se montrait d'une telle froideur, avec elle, qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit totalement stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte de la piètre opinion qu'il avait d'elle.

De plus, mis à part Bingley, il n'y avait personne, dans la pièce, dont il appréciât la compagnie. Il préférait donc se retirer.

\- Je suis désolé, Bingley. Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre. Je crains de ne pas être de très bonne compagnie.

\- Bien sûr. Je comprends très bien. Nous nous reverrons demain.

\- Oui. Il y a certaines choses que je devrais vous montrer. Bonne nuit.

Il salua froidement les dames et sortit du salon. Il poussa un soupir en montant l'escalier et longeant le couloir. Dans sa chambre, au moins, il pourrait se détendre. Il appela son valet qui l'aida à se changer pour la nuit avant de se retirer. Se versant un verre de cognac, Darcy prit le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille et s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable pour lire.

Cependant, il lui fut impossible de se concentrer sur sa page. Il mit son livre de côté. Ses pensées, il le savait, étaient fixées sur une seule personne : Elisabeth. Il sirota son brandy tout en regardant le feu.

Certains membres de sa famille se comportaient mal. Cependant, c'était totalement différent de la première fois. D'abord, la cadette ne semblait plus avoir le droit de sortir en société. La quatrième ne suivait plus son mauvais exemple. Certes, elle pouvait faire preuve d'une certaine exubérance avec les officiers, mais c'était bien loin du comportement véritablement indécent de miss Lydia. Non, il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Et Mme Bennet semblait avoir trouver la capacité de contrôler sa langue. Il ne savait pas de quels châtiments Mr Bennet l'avait menacée, mais ils semblaient très efficaces. En ce qui concernait miss Mary, elle semblait avoir décidé de se concentrer uniquement sur le piano et ne chantait plus, sa sœur, miss Elisabeth, le faisant à sa place. Elles formaient un très beau duo.

Il devait se montrer franc et admettre qu'il avait déjà vu des dames de la bonne société se comporter comme Mme Bennet et chercher à exhiber leurs filles devant tout homme célibataire assez riche pour être un mari. Et il avait compris que Mme Bennet était surtout poussée par la peur de perdre sa maison et d'être condamné à une vie de misère avec ses enfants. Elle se souciait certainement plus de leur avenir que leur père, même si elle s'y prenait fort mal pour atteindre son but.

Les défauts des jeunes sœurs pouvaient être corrigés. Quant à la mère, il n'était pas impossible de la changer, elle aussi. Apparemment, son mari avait commencé à le faire. Ce serait un avantage.

Il ne se dissimulait pas qu'épouser une jeune femme comme miss Elisabeth ne se ferait pas de façon aisé. Il aurait sans doute à se battre contre sa famille.

Il savait que son oncle et sa tante, le comte et la comtesse de Matlock, accepteraient son choix car ils avaient fait eux-mêmes un mariage d'amour. Ils seraient déçus qu'Elisabeth ne fasse pas partie de la bonne société, qu'elle n'ait ni dot importante, ni relations. Mais il était sûr, cependant, qu'elle leur plairait.

En ce qui concernait lady Catherine, ce serait probablement le contraire. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. De toute façon, elle repousserait toute femme qui ne serait pas sa propre fille, peu importait son rang. Donc, il était inutile qu'il s'en préoccupe. Il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'a reniait. Si elle tentait de nuire à ses projets, il veillerait à ce qu'elle regrette d'avoir mis son nez dans ses affaires. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen pour avertir miss Elisabeth à ce sujet. Peut-être en lui révélant que sa tante cherchait à le marier à sa fille en se servant d'un mensonge pour lui forcer la main. Oui. Si jamais lady Catherine venait lui faire une scène, Elisabeth saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Et il doutait fort qu'elle se laisse impressionner par lady Catherine.

Il était probable que bon nombre de membres de la bonne société seraient choqués par son choix. Mais il y aurait surtout de la jalousie parmi les jeunes femmes qui seraient furieuses de ne pas avoir été choisies. Elles risquaient de se montrer très malveillantes, mais Elisabeth ne manquait pas de répartie et saurait les remettre à leur place.

Il soupira profondément. Elle était si différente de toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il connaissait. En sa présence, pendant la soirée, il s'était senti plus à l'aise que d'habitude, en dépit des tentatives évidentes de miss Bingley d'attirer son attention et de le pousser à être d'accord avec elle sur sa mauvaise opinion d'Elisabeth. Elle avait obtenu le résultat contraire de ce qu'elle espérait. Ce qui, naturellement, la rendait furieuse.

En sa compagnie, il se sentait tout à fait à l'aise et parvenait à converser. Il ne s'était pas ennuyé un seul instant. Miss Elisabeth n'hésitait jamais à donner sa propre opinion. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, elle le disait très clairement. Et il ne l'en respectait que plus. Il était dégoûté des femmes qui feignaient d'avoir la même opinion que lui en croyant que c'était un bon moyen d'attirer son attention sur elles. Ce qui était une erreur.

Non, il était certain que miss Elisabeth ne s'abaisserait jamais à agir ainsi. Elle avait assez de dignité pour donner son avis sans se soucier du fait que cela pourrait choquer. Et il ne l'en admirait que plus.

Il se rendit brusquement compte que le manque fragrant d'intérêt de miss Elisabeth à son égard signifiait clairement qu'elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de sa richesse et sa position sociale. Il devait garder cela à l'esprit et comprendre que s'il voulait qu'elle devienne son épouse, il devait se montrer digne d'elle. Ce ne serait pas une tâche facile.

Il décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Il pourrait mieux réfléchir le lendemain.

* * *

[1] Cheapside : Quartier occupé par de nombreux négociants.

[2] Le whist est un jeu de cartes à levées, sans contrat. De nombreuses variantes sont apparues dès la fin du XVIIIe siècle qui consistaient à introduire dans les règles un système de contrat à enchères pour qu'un — voire deux en association — joueur s'engage à gagner un coup en ayant la possibilité — ou non selon la variante — de choisir la couleur d'atout.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Je suis incapable de dire combien de chapitres aura cette histoire. Peut-être une cinquantaine, mais sans doute moins. Cela dépendra des nouvelles idées qui vont me venir à l'esprit. En ce qui concerne Caroline, elle va bientôt recevoir la leçon qu'elle mérite. L'histoire suit l'original, cependant, il y aura de nombreux changements. Patience. Je fais en sorte d'avoir toujours plusieurs chapitres d'avance pour pouvoir en publier au moins un ou deux par semaine. J'avance assez vite, mais je ne peux pas travailler aussi souvent que je le veux. Cependant, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires._

 **Chapitre 12**

Elisabeth passa la plus grande partie de la nuit dans la chambre de Jane. Elle eut tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de la journée. En même temps, elle pouvait profiter de sa solitude. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait commis aucune erreur dans son évaluation de miss Bingley et de sa sœur. C'étaient vraiment des femmes extrêmement déplaisantes.

Il était évident que leur intérêt pour Jane n'était qu'un faux-semblant. Sans doute laissaient-elles croire à un lien amical parce qu'elles s'ennuyaient à la campagne, surtout lorsque les messieurs étaient absents. Dès qu'ils étaient là, Jane cessait immédiatement d'être une préoccupation pour elles et elles ne s'intéressaient qu'à essayer d'attirer l'attention de Mr Darcy sur elles. Ce qui ne plaisait guère à ce dernier, c'était plus qu'évident. Mais on aurait dit qu'elles faisaient exprès de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Elle en conclut qu'elles ne valaient pas la peine qu'elle perde son temps à se soucier d'elles.

En ce qui concernait Mr Bingley, son opinion était totalement différente. Sa courtoisie, sa gentillesse, son inquiétude plus qu'évidente pour Jane, son empressement à veiller à ce qu'elle reçoive tous les soins nécessaires, ne pouvaient que le faire aimer. Et il semblait également évident qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de laisser ses sœurs lui dicter sa conduite. Il était également incontestable que miss Bingley et Mme Hurst croyaient qu'elles pourraient le manipuler à leur guise et se servir de lui pour satisfaire leurs propres ambitions. Elles risquaient fort d'être déçues.

Et il y avait également Mr Darcy.

Elle était complètement déconcertée par son attitude. Il se montrait courtois, poli et agréable, avec elle. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de reconnaître que Charlotte avait raison : Mr Darcy l'admirait. Cependant, elle ne croyait pas qu'elle devait le prendre au sérieux. Elle pouvait lui offrir son amitié, mais ne chercherait rien d'autre de lui. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas de véritables intentions à son égard. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être touchée par ses attentions évidentes au risque d'en souffrir. Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'il prendrait garde de ne pas aller trop loin.

En tout cas, elle commençait à mieux comprendre la raison de sa froideur à l'égard des autres. Le fait d'être obligé de supporter sans cesse les flagorneries de miss Bingley suffiraient à rendre fou n'importe quel homme sain d'esprit.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il se comportait de façon différente avec elle-même. Elle l'avait même vu sourire plusieurs fois en sa compagnie. Elle se rappela alors une remarque de Charlotte sur le fait que Mr Darcy était très agréable en compagnie de ses proches. Elle avait jugé cela absurde, mais elle se rendit brusquement compte de la stupidité de son opinion. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout Mr Darcy à ce moment-là. Comment pourrait-elle avoir la présomption de croire qu'elle pouvait savoir à quoi s'en tenir sur un parfait étranger. Elle s'était montrée complètement stupide.

Elle se souvint brusquement de l'Assemblée, des chuchotements des mères de famille sur la fortune des nouveaux venus, de leurs espoirs de pouvoir leur présenter leurs filles. Avec Mr Bingley, cela avait été aisé, mais Mr Darcy occupait une place plus importante dans la bonne société. Il ne pouvait avoir que peu d'intérêt pour les filles de petits propriétaires terriens, de boutiquiers et de fermiers. C'était une chose parfaitement normale. Pourtant, elle avait réagi comme si c'était une insulte. Pire que cela, elle s'était offensée parce qu'il ne la trouvait pas suffisamment à son goût pour danser avec elle. N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir sa propre opinion et de faire ses propres choix ? Si elle avait été offensée, c'était de sa propre faute. Elle avait commis une indiscrétion en écoutant une conversation privée. Entendre ces paroles aurait dû être sa punition pour son manque de savoir-vivre.

De toute évidence, Mr Darcy avait des raisons de se méfier des motivations de tous ceux qui cherchaient à l'approcher. Il ne pouvait jamais savoir si leur intérêt était sincère ou s'ils avaient une arrière-pensée comme sa fortune et sa position sociale. Il suffisait de voir miss Bingley pour savoir pour quelle raison elle tournait autour de lui.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il s'était montré si méprisant au bal, surtout après avoir entendu les discours des femmes. Elle se montrerait donc polie avec lui. Après tout, ils partageaient une aversion commune pour miss Bingley. Elle éprouverait un grand plaisir à remettre cette mégère à sa place. Elle espérait qu'elle recevrait la leçon qu'elle méritait.

?

Le jour suivant, l'état de Jane s'améliora légèrement. Elisabeth envisagea alors d'écrire à sa mère afin de lui demander sa propre opinion sur l'état de sa sœur. Cependant, après avoir réfléchi un moment et se rappelant que sa mère avait voulu l'envoyer à Netherfield à cheval sous la pluie, au mépris de toutes les règles de la bienséance, elle y renonça. Elle se rappela également la visite d' « avant ». Quand sa mère s'était ridiculisée dans le salon devant les sœurs de Mr Bingley, sans oublier Lydia qui avait réclamé un bal. Non. Il valait mieux l'éviter.

Lorsque Mr Jones vint pour sa visite, il fut soulagé de voir que Jane semblait s'améliorer mais refusa d'entendre parler de son déplacement lorsque Jane insista pour retourner à Longbourn. Il ne jugeait pas prudent pour elle de quitter son lit aussi tôt, même si elle ne courait aucun danger.

Elisabeth se contenta donc d'adresser un mot à ses parents pour leur dire que Jane allait mieux et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Tandis que Jane faisait la sieste, Elisabeth décida de se rendre en bas. En entrant dans la salle à manger, elle vit Mr Hurst, allongé, comme à son habitude, dans un canapé en train de ronfler. Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy étaient en train de discuter de la meilleure manière d'améliorer les sols des champs de Netherfield. Elle apprit que miss Bingley et Mme Hurst s'étaient rendues en ville, mais n'allaient pas tarder à revenir.

Bingley l'interrogea immédiatement sur la santé de sa sœur et fut soulagé en entendant la réponse encourageante d'Elisabeth.

Lizzie décida d'emmener ses chiens faire une promenade car ils avaient grand besoin de se dégourdir les pattes et elle craignait de les avoir négligés. Le chien de Mr Darcy, Casanova, vint se joindre à eux et réclama sa part de caresses, ce qui amusa beaucoup Elisabeth.

Lorsqu'elle revint de sa promenade, Lizzie ne se rendit pas au salon car elle tenait à éviter, autant que possible, la compagnie de miss Bingley et de sa sœur. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter leurs propos malveillants. Bien sûr, elle soupçonnait la mégère de ne pas avoir le moindre scrupule à dire du mal d'elle dans son dos. Mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle la jugeait même pitoyable. Peu importait, après tout. Elle ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se soucie de ses actions.

Le dîner fut tranquille. Miss Bingley fit tout son possible pour accaparer la conversation et parler de sujets inconnus de Lizzie. Cependant, Darcy refusa de collaborer et parla à Elisabeth en ignorant les questions de Caroline jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par se résigner et l'inclure dans la conversation, à sa grande fureur.

Bingley annonça son intention de donner suite à sa précédente vague promesse d'organiser un bal, et de le faire dès que miss Bennet serait complètement guérie. Darcy fut surpris par cela, non pas parce que Bingley avait l'intention de donner un bal, mais parce que, tout à coup, lui vint que Mme Bennet et les jeunes filles n'étaient pas venus pour visiter et suggérer le bal. _Comment avait-il réussi à échapper à cela ? Peut-être miss Elisabeth avait-elle craint de voir sa mère lui faire honte, une fois de plus et elle avait décidé de ne pas faire appel à elle. Ce qui, il devait l'avouer, était un soulagement pour lui._

Juste après le repas, Lizzie tint à retourner auprès de sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Mr Bingley, cependant, lui fit promettre de revenir au salon dès qu'elle se serait assuré du bien-être de sa sœur. Darcy parut soulagé lorsqu'elle accepta. Elle sortit aussitôt, gênée d'avoir vu une telle chose.

?

Elisabeth entra dans la chambre alors que sa sœur était en train de prendre ses remèdes pour lui permettre de dormir paisiblement. Elle l'interrogea pour lui demander comment elle se sentait et si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Jane assura qu'elle se sentait mieux et n'avait besoin de rien. Elle lui suggéra de raconter ce qu'elle avait fait et de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Lizzie acquiesça et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

\- Mr Darcy est un homme très gentil, j'en suis certaine, dit Jane alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Je crois que je pourrais être heureuse de l'avoir comme frère…

Sa voix s'éteignit et sa respiration devient régulière. Lizzie avait rougi en entendant les paroles de sa sœur. Elle savait que Jane avait sans doute raison. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une mauvaise opinion de Mr Darcy. Elle se souvint de son rêve et du secret que lui avait révélé le gentleman : la tentative de l'infâme Mr Wickham de séduire la sœur de Mr Darcy pour la convaincre de s'enfuir à _Gretna Green[1]_ avec lui dans le but de s'approprier sa dot, mais aussi de se venger de Mr Darcy et de son refus de devenir sa marionnette. Elle ne connaissait pas la vérité au sujet de la cure, mais maintenant, elle avait des raisons de douter à la véracité de l'histoire. Si elle pouvait s'arranger pour éviter de rencontrer l'homme, cela vaudrait mieux. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir dissimuler son mépris envers un homme qui se permettait de calomnier le fils de son bienfaiteur. Après tout, il ne lui avait donné aucune preuve de son histoire. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas y avoir pensé la première fois et d'avoir porté contre Mr Darcy des accusations qui pourraient s'avérer fausses. Elle s'assurerait que l'homme comprenne qu'il pouvait choisir quelqu'un d'autre auprès de qui il pourrait pleurnicher.

En ce qui concernait miss Bingley, son mépris à son égard ne faisait qu'augmenter. Elle se croyait supérieure, juste parce qu'elle avait une dot importante, qu'elle fréquentait la bonne société et qu'elle était allée en pension. On pouvait se demander ce qu'elle y avait appris. Pas la politesse, en tout cas. Elle doutait fort qu'elle agissait de la même manière dans la bonne société où la plupart des dames étaient de rang supérieur au sien. Ce qui devait être extrêmement humiliant pour une femme aussi orgueilleuse qu'elle. Elle avait sans doute été souvent humiliée parce qu'elle était la fille d'un commerçant.

Les parvenues affichaient toujours la vulgarité de leurs goûts et leurs mauvaises manières en croyant que c'était une attitude normale.

Miss Bingley n'avait, de toute évidence, jamais compris que le fait de recevoir une certaine éducation dans un pensionnat, ne suffisait pas à faire d'elle une dame. En fait, elle n'en avait que l'apparence.

Pourtant, elle était persuadée que son éducation et sa dot lui donnaient tous les droits. Elle se croyait bien plus importante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris. On pouvait se demander pourquoi une jeune femme qui était sortie depuis huit ans n'avait jamais reçue de demandes en mariage en dépit de toutes ses prétentions. Elle aurait dû se rendre compte du peu de cas qu'on faisait d'elle.

Et puis, il y avait sa façon de s'habiller. Avec ses cheveux roux, la couleur orange ne lui allait pas du tout et la faisait paraître horrible. Elle se demandait pourquoi personne ne le lui avait dit. Elle ne s'était sans doute jamais rendue compte qu'elle se couvrait de ridicule, pour le divertissement des membres de la bonne société.

Mme Hurst ne valait pas beaucoup mieux qu'elle, mais on pouvait éprouver une certaine pitié à son égard. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait regretter le choix du mari qu'elle avait fait. Elle devait désormais s'en accommoder, ce qui n'avait rien d'agréable. En aucune circonstance elle-même n'accepterait un mariage de ce genre.

Elle l'avait sans doute choisi en connaissance de cause. Donc, elle devrait le supporter. Il était évident qu'il n'y avait ni amour ni respect entre eux. Cette pensée la dégoûtait. Il ne faisait aucun doute que miss Bingley ferait le même genre de mariage. Mais étant donné son comportement, elle risquait fort de finir comme une vieille fille aigrie.

Il fallait la patience d'une sainte pour être capable de la supporter. Elle était extrêmement orgueilleuse, imbue de sa personne, méprisante et mal élevée. Et pourtant, en dépit de sa conduite, Lizzie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la commisération à son égard. Sa façon de s'habiller était ridicule, ses simagrées, ses pitoyables tentatives d'attirer l'attention de Mr Darcy alors qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à lui cacher sa totale indifférence à son égard, lui avaient sans doute valu d'innombrables moqueries. On pouvait se demander si elle n'était pas complètement stupide car son obstination pourrait laisser croire qu'elle était totalement dépourvue d'intelligence. Elle finirait pourtant par comprendre un jour, lorsque Mr Darcy épouserait une autre femme. Elle deviendrait sans doute un objet de pitié dans la bonne société. Cependant, Lizzie savait qu'elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle avait mérité. Elle tomberait très brutalement du piédestal sur lequel sa vanité l'avait hissée. La chute serait dure et il fallait espérer qu'elle en tirerait une leçon même si elle n'était pas du tout certaine que ce soit le cas. Il lui faudrait sans doute beaucoup de temps pour perdre ses illusions.

Elle plaignait vraiment Mr Darcy et commençait à mieux le comprendre. Elle se rendit compte que son amitié pour Mr Bingley devait vraiment être très grande pour qu'il ait pu supporter ses sœurs aussi longtemps. Sinon, il est probable qu'il leur aurait tourné le dos depuis longtemps.

Elle descendit l'escalier et poussa un profond soupir. Elle devait cesser de réfléchir autant. Il valait mieux trouver autre chose pour occuper son esprit. Peut-être aurait-elle droit à une distraction agréable au salon.

Dès que Lizzie entra dans le salon, Mr Bingley vint aussitôt à sa rencontre, une expression de visible inquiétude sur le visage. Elle comprit qu'elle avait dû rester très longtemps auprès de sa sœur et qu'il devait attendre avec impatience de bonnes nouvelles. Elle fut profondément touchée de voir à quel point il se souciait de la santé de sa sœur, même si miss Bingley arborait une expression de mépris en entendant les multiples questions de son frère. Elisabeth répondit que sa sœur avait encore de la fièvre mais qu'elle s'était endormie paisiblement et qu'elle respirait beaucoup mieux.

Cependant, ces nouvelles, au lieu de rassurer Mr Bingley, parurent plutôt l'inquiéter.

\- Miss Elisabeth, dit-il d'une voix inquiète, si la fièvre de miss Bennet persiste, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je fasse venir mon médecin de Londres ?

Elisabeth vit que miss Bingley s'apprêtait à répondre à une telle question et elle devina qu'elle avait probablement l'intention de répondre quelque chose de désobligeant. Aussi s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Je vous remercie, Mr Bingley. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. Nous verrons demain comment elle va. Je suis certaine, pour ma part, qu'elle se sentira beaucoup mieux.

Bingley hocha la tête, résigné. Miss Bingley ne paraissait pas ravie de ne pas avoir pu donner son opinion. Cependant, elle ne chercha pas à poursuivre sur le sujet.

La table de jeu, cette fois, ne fit pas son apparition. Mr Darcy était en train d'écrire une lettre et miss Bingley, assise auprès de lui, et l'œil sur son papier, suivait la trace de sa plume, l'interrompait à chaque instant pour le charger de messages pour sa sœur. Mr Hurst et Mr Bingley faisaient une partie de piquet que suivait Mme Hurst.

Elisabeth prit un ouvrage de couture mais fut bientôt distraite fut suffisamment amusée par les propos échangés entre Darcy et sa voisine. Les compliments perpétuels que lui adressait constamment celle-ci sur soit sur son écriture, soit sur l'égalité de ses lignes, ou sur la longueur de sa lettre, et la parfaite indifférence avec laquelle ces louanges étaient accueillies formaient une amusante opposition, tout en confirmant l'opinion qu'Elisabeth se faisait de l'un et de l'autre.

– Comme miss Darcy sera contente de recevoir une si longue lettre !

Il ne fit point de réponse et continua à écrire.

– Vous écrivez vraiment avec une rapidité merveilleuse.

– Erreur. J'écris plutôt lentement, répondit froidement Darcy.

Il avait déjà assez de mal à trouver les bons mots pour en plus devoir se soucier des discours ennuyeux de miss Bingley. Elisabeth se mordit les lèvres. Si miss Bingley continuait sur le même mode, elle serait probablement contrainte de quitter la salle précipitamment pour ne pas éclater de rire, sachant que ce serait très impoli.

Pauvre Mr Darcy. Sa flagornerie était totalement absurde. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il était désireux de la voir arrêter de se comporter de manière aussi ridicule. Sa posture était rigide, et malgré les tentatives évidentes de miss Bingley pour lui faire tourner la tête dans sa direction, il gardait les yeux fixés sur sa feuille.

– Comment pouvez-vous écrire si régulièrement ?

–...

\- Que de lettres vous devez écrire dans le courant de l'année ! Et des lettres d'affaires aussi : combien je les trouverais ennuyeuses !

\- Heureusement, c'est mon partage, et non le vôtre, d'en écrire.

– Vous direz à votre sœur qu'il me tarde beaucoup de la voir.

Darcy laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Lizzie songea qu'il devait se sentir frustré par sa conduite. Pourtant, ni son frère ni lui ne l'ont remise à sa place. Sa présence en était probablement la cause.

\- Je le lui ai déjà dit une fois à votre prière.

Le ton glacial de sa voix était un avertissement. Il était évident qu'il avait perdu toute patience avec elle et qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de très désagréable.

– Votre plume grince ! Passez-la-moi. J'ai un talent spécial pour tailler les plumes.

Elle tendit sa main vers la plume, mais Darcy s'arrêta d'écrire et adressa un regard d'une dureté de glace en direction de miss Bingley.

– Je vous remercie, mais c'est une chose que je fais toujours moi-même, répondit Darcy d'un ton agacé qui montrait clairement qu'elle l'importunait..

Il tendit la main en direction du canapé.

\- Auriez-vous la bonté d'aller vous asseoir ? Je n'aime pas que des gens se trouvent dans mon dos lorsque j'écris une lettre.

Il avait parlé avec une telle froideur que miss Bingley en pâlit. Elle redressa la tête, pinça les lèvres et alla s'installer dans le canapé à quelques pas de là. Mais elle n'avait pas fini de l'importuner.

– Dites à votre sœur que j'ai été enchantée d'apprendre les progrès qu'elle a faits sur la harpe. Dites-lui aussi que son petit croquis pour décorer une table m'a plongée dans le ravissement. Il est beaucoup plus réussi que celui de miss Grantley.

– Me permettez-vous de réserver pour ma prochaine lettre l'expression de votre ravissement ? À présent, je n'ai pas la place de leur rendre la justice qu'ils méritent.

– Oh ! cela n'a pas d'importance. Je verrai du reste votre sœur en janvier.

Darcy marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents qui poussa miss Bingley à se pencher en avant.

\- Pardon ?

Elisabeth réprima son envie de rire. Avait-il vraiment dit : « _Si les souhaits étaient des chevaux, les mendiants iraient à cheval[2] ?_ »

Si elle avait mordu ses lèvres pour ne pas rire, ses dents risquaient fort de creuser un trou dans sa chair. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas été amusée d'entendre quelqu'un en insulter une autre. Cependant, miss Bingley semblait avoir décidé de ne tenir aucun compte du fait qu'elle importunait Mr Darcy et que celui-ci n'allait pas le tolérer très longtemps. Il était évident qu'elle continuait à s'aveugler et à se faire des illusions.

Comme elle pouvait voir, de façon très claire, que Darcy ne se souciait pas de l'interruption constante de Caroline, elle interrompit ses questions en lui en posant une :

\- Miss Bingley, puisque vous semblez avoir tant de choses à lui dire, pourquoi ne pas écrire vous-même à Miss Darcy ? suggéra-t-elle. De cette manière, vous pourrez lui dire tout ce que vous souhaitez lui faire savoir.

Darcy fut contraint de se contrôler pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsque Caroline rétorqua qu'elle ne trouvait jamais le temps d'écrire des lettres. Désireuse d'apporter son aide à Mr Darcy, Elisabeth l'interrogea :

\- Dites-moi, Mr Darcy, quel âge à votre sœur ?

Miss Bingley plissa le nez avec un ricanement moqueur. Darcy l'ignora complètement, tourna la tête en direction d'Elisabeth, et sans la quitter des yeux, répondit :

\- Elle aura seize ans en avril prochain, même si elle est assez grande pour son âge.

\- Et elle joue de la harpe depuis longtemps ?

Darcy se retourna sur son siège, après avoir pris soin de reposer sa plume sur le buvard.

\- Non. Cela fait environ un an qu'elle a commencé. Elle fait constamment de nombreux progrès, mais n'a pas encore atteint le meilleur niveau.

\- Elle est très compétente au pianoforte, dit miss Bingley lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

\- A—t-elle un compositeur préféré ?

Darcy eut un petit rire amusé.

\- Sa préférence pour les compositeurs est soumis à un changement permanent. L'hiver dernier, elle a favorisé Haendel, et cet automne, elle ne joue que du Mozart. Il est probable que l'été prochain, elle va décider que Scarlatti n'a pas d'égal et ne voudra pas admettre le contraire.

Avec un sourire, elle continua :

\- Et Bach ?

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau :

\- Bach, c'était il y a deux ans. Il n'est plus son favori.

\- Oui. Je vois bien qu'elle est d'humeur changeante.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose aussi choquante ? fit miss Bingley d'un ton indigné en se relevant de son siège.

Elisabeth la regarda d'un air surpris tandis que Mr Darcy se tournait vers miss Bingley pour lui demander.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez dire, miss Bingley ?

\- Miss Darcy possède un caractère très doux et elle est très accomplie. Miss Bennet donne l'impression qu'elle n'est fidèle à personne, pas même à son frère ou à ses amis !

La voix de miss Bingley exprimait l'horreur. Cependant, l'expression de son visage ne correspondait pas du tout à son ton. Pourquoi feignait-elle d'être offensée pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ? Sans doute, il ne devait s'agir que d'une habile comédie pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Lizzie regarda Mr Darcy d'un air perplexe.

\- Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de manquer de respect à miss Darcy…, commença-t-elle.

Darcy serra les lèvres et leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Miss Bingley, sachez que je suis parfaitement capable de défendre ma sœur lorsque les circonstances l'exigent. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Miss Elisabeth n'a pas insultée ma sœur en disant une chose qui est la vérité. Il semblerait que vous ayez, volontairement, mal interprété ses paroles.

Les yeux de miss Bingley brillèrent de colère, mais elle jugea plus prudent de ne pas insister sur ce sujet et décida de reprendre son interrogatoire.

\- Lui écrivez-vous chaque fois d'aussi longues et charmantes missives, Mr Darcy ?

– Elles sont généralement longues, oui, mais quant à savoir si elles sont toujours charmantes, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il appartient de le déterminer.

– Je pose en principe, pour ma part, qu'une personne capable d'écrire une longue lettre avec facilité, ne peut pas mal écrire.

– Votre compliment tombe à faux, Caroline, s'écria son frère. Darcy n'écrit pas avec facilité. Il recherche trop les mots savants, les mots de quatre syllabes, n'est-ce pas, Darcy ?

– Mon style épistolaire est évidemment très différent du vôtre.

– Oh ! s'écria miss Bingley, Charles écrit d'une façon tout à fait désordonnée et sans le moindre soin. Il oublie la moitié des mots et barbouille le reste.

– Les idées se pressent sous ma plume si abondantes que je n'ai même pas le temps de les exprimer. C'est ce qui explique pourquoi mes lettres en sont quelquefois totalement dépourvues et sont souvent inintelligibles pour mes correspondants.

– Votre humilité devrait désarmer la critique, Mr Bingley, dit Elisabeth en posant son ouvrage.

– Il n'y a rien qui soit plus trompeur, dit Darcy, d'un ton amusé, que cette apparente humilité et dont il ne faut pas être dupe. Ce n'est souvent qu'une insouciance de l'opinion d'autrui, ou une manière plus adroite de se faire honneur.

– Lequel de ces deux termes appliquez-vous au témoignage de modestie que je viens de vous donner ?

\- Le second. Au fond, vous êtes fier des défauts de votre style que vous attribuez à la rapidité de votre pensée et à une insouciance d'exécution que vous jugez originale. On est toujours fier de faire quelque chose rapidement et l'on ne prend pas garde aux imperfections qui en résultent. Je me souviens vous avoir entendu dire, un jour, que vous pourriez décider de quitter Netherfield en cinq minutes. Vous entendiez cela comme une espèce de panégyrique, de compliment à vous-même et vous entendiez aussi provoquer son admiration. Pourtant, qu'y a-t-il de si louable dans une précipitation qui oblige à laisser inachevées des affaires importantes et qui ne peut être d'aucun avantage à soi ni à personne ?

– Allons ! Allons ! s'écria Bingley, on ne doit pas rappeler le soir les sottises qui ont été dites un autre jour. Et cependant, sur mon honneur, j'étais sincère et ne songeais nullement à me faire valoir devant vous par une précipitation aussi vaine. Je suis convaincu que ce que je disais était vrai, et je le suis encore aujourd'hui.

– J'en suis convaincu et ne doute nullement de votre bonne foi, mais j'ai moins de certitude quant à la promptitude de votre départ. Comme tout le monde, vous êtes à la merci des circonstances, et si au moment où vous montez à cheval, un ami venait vous dire : Bingley, vous feriez mieux d'attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, il est plus que probable que vous ne partiriez pas. Un mot de plus, et vous resteriez un mois.

– Vous nous prouvez par là, s'écria Elisabeth, que Mr Bingley s'est calomnié, et vous venez de nous montrer son caractère sous un point de vue beaucoup plus favorable qu'il ne l'avait fait lui-même.

– Je suis très touché, répondit Bingley, de voir transformer la critique de mon ami en un éloge de mon bon caractère. Mais je crains que vous ne trahissiez sa pensée car il m'estimerait sûrement davantage si en une telle occasion je refusais tout net, sautais à cheval et m'éloignais à bride abattue !

– Mr Darcy estime donc que votre entêtement à exécuter votre décision rachèterait la légèreté avec laquelle vous l'auriez prise ?

– J'avoue qu'il m'est difficile de vous dire au juste ce qu'il pense. Je lui passe la parole.

– Vous me donnez à défendre une opinion que vous m'attribuez tout à fait gratuitement ! Admettons cependant le cas en question : rappelez-vous, miss Bennet, que l'ami qui est supposé désirer le retard de son voyage ne fait que le désirer, et le demande simplement, sans dire si aucun avantage en peut résulter pour M. Bingley.

\- Céder facilement, sans hésiter, à la prière d'un ami n'est pas un mérite à vos yeux ? dit Élisabeth.

\- Céder sans conviction, ce n'est point un compliment à l'intelligence de l'un ni de l'autre.

– Il me semble, Mr Darcy, que vous comptez pour rien le pouvoir de l'affection ou l'influence de l'amitié. On cède souvent à une demande par pure amitié sans avoir besoin d'y être décidé par des motifs ou des raisonnements. Laissons pour l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'il se présente le cas que vous avez imaginé pour Mr Bingley. D'une façon générale, si quelqu'un sollicite un ami de modifier une résolution, d'ailleurs peu importante, blâmerez-vous ce dernier d'y consentir sans attendre qu'on lui donne des arguments capables de le persuader ?

– Avant de pousser plus loin ce débat, ne conviendrait-il pas de préciser l'importance de la question, aussi bien que le degré d'intimité des deux amis ?

– Alors, interrompit Bingley, n'oublions aucune des données du problème, y compris la taille et le poids des personnages, ce qui compte plus que vous ne croyez, miss Bennet. Je vous assure que si Darcy n'était pas un gaillard si grand et si vigoureux, en comparaison de moi-même, je ne lui témoignerais pas moitié autant de déférence dont je fais preuve. Je ne connais pas d'être plus imposant que Darcy, quand il le veut. Vous ne pouvez vous imaginer la crainte respectueuse qu'il m'inspire parfois, chez lui, en particulier, le dimanche soir, lorsqu'il n'a rien à faire.

Mr Darcy sourit, mais Elisabeth crut deviner qu'il était un peu vexé et se retint de rire. Miss Bingley était furieuse de la plaisanterie qui lui avait été décochée, et le fit voir à son frère en protestant contre de telles sottises de sa part.

– Je vois ce que vous cherchez, Bingley, lui dit son ami. Vous n'aimez pas les discussions et voulez mettre un terme à celle-ci.

– Je ne dis pas non. Les discussions ressemblent trop à des querelles. Si vous et miss Bennet voulez bien attendre que je sois hors du salon, je vous en serai très reconnaissant, et vous pourrez dire de moi tout ce que vous voudrez.

– Ce ne sera pas pour moi un grand sacrifice, dit Elisabeth, et Mr Darcy, de son côté, ferait mieux de terminer sa lettre.

Mr Darcy suivit ce conseil et, quand il eut fini d'écrire, il pria miss Bingley et Elisabeth de bien vouloir faire un peu de musique. Miss Bingley s'élança vers le piano-forte et après avoir poliment offert à Elisabeth de jouer la première, – ce que celle-ci refusa avec autant de politesse et plus de conviction, – elle s'installa elle-même devant le clavier.

Mme Hurst chanta accompagnée par sa sœur. et, pendant qu'elles étaient aussi occupées, Elisabeth qui feuilletait des partitions éparses sur le piano ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le regard de Mr Darcy se fixait souvent sur elle. Elle l'a trouvé plutôt agréablement déconcertant.

Lorsque Caroline et Louisa eurent terminé, Elisabeth s'assit au piano à son tour et commença à jouer. Darcy se rapprocha immédiatement du piano et se plaça de telle façon qui lui permettrait d'avoir une vue complète du visage de la jolie interprète. Elisabeth connaissait le morceau suffisamment bien pour qu'elle n'ait besoin de ne jeter qu'un simple coup d'œil sur la partition de temps en temps, et de rencontrer ses yeux avec les siens.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour la seconde fois, il lui adressa un tel sourire qu'Elisabeth faillit oublier ce qu'elle était censée faire sur les touches. Elle regarda de nouveau la partition pendant un certain temps, puis leva les yeux de nouveau sur Darcy et lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit craindre que son cœur s'arrête de battre.

Miss Bingley était assez clairvoyante pour que sa jalousie fût en éveil et sa sollicitude pour la santé de sa chère Jane se doublait du désir d'être débarrassée d'Elisabeth. Elle essayait souvent de rendre la jeune fille antipathique à Darcy en plaisantant devant lui sur leur prochain mariage et sur le bonheur qui l'attendait dans une telle alliance. Ce que miss Bingley ignorait, c'était que celle dont elle était en train de parler se trouvait non loin de là et surprit involontairement la conversation.

– J'espère, lui dit-elle le lendemain, tandis qu'ils se promenaient dans la charmille, que, lors de cet heureux événement, vous donnerez à votre belle-mère quelques bons conseils sur la nécessité de tenir sa langue, et que vous essayerez de guérir vos belles-sœurs de leur passion pour les militaires et, s'il m'est permis d'aborder un sujet aussi délicat, ne pourriez-vous faire aussi disparaître cette pointe d'impertinence et de suffisance qui caractérise la dame de vos pensées ?

Elisabeth était sur le point de faire demi-tour, mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte et elle se demanda de qui ils pouvaient bien parler. Miss Bingley semblait penser que Mr Darcy était fiancé, mais ce n'était pas crédible, sinon, pourquoi chercherait-elle constamment à attirer son attention sur elle ? A moins qu'il n'y ait rien d'officiel et qu'il n'ait pas encore fait sa demande. Dans ce cas, miss Bingley voulait tenter encore sa chance.

En fait, elle trouva étrange les noms prononcés par miss Bingley car elle avait l'impression qu'elle parlait de membres de sa propre famille. Mais cela lui paraissait peu plausible. Elle trouvait encore plus surprenant que Mr Darcy permette à miss Bingley d'insulter celle qu'il aimait. C'était, du moins, ce qu'elle supposait.

\- Et si je peux poursuivre sur un sujet aussi délicat, vous devrez vous efforcer de modifier le caractère de votre dame, en réprimant son impertinence.

Elisabeth fut absolument stupéfaite. Miss Bingley devait plaisanter pour taquiner Mr Darcy de cette manière. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais mis leur relation en danger en se montrant grossière avec lui.

– Avez-vous d'autres conseils à me donner en vue de mon bonheur domestique ? demanda poliment Darcy.

Il était évident qu'il s'efforçait de rester poli avec elle en poursuivant cette conversation mais qu'il ne la jugeait pas du tout agréable.

– Encore ceci, rétorqua miss Bingley. N'oubliez pas de mettre les portraits de l'oncle et de la tante Philips dans votre galerie à Pemberley et placez-les à côté de celui de votre grand-oncle le _juge_ [3]. Ils sont un peu de la même profession, n'est-ce pas, quoique dans des rangs différents ?

Lizzie fronça les sourcils. Philips ? Désormais, elle aurait bien voulu savoir de qui ils parlaient. Certes… Philips était un nom assez banal mais elle trouvait la coïncidence plutôt étrange. Etait-il possible qu'ils fassent allusion à son oncle et à sa tante de Meryton ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une simple plaisanterie. Pourtant, il n'avait pas remarqué que les sœurs de Mr Bingley aient le moindre sens de l'humour ou que Mr Darcy apprécie le fait d'être taquiné par l'une d'elles.

\- Quant à l'image chérie de votre Elisabeth, inutile d'essayer de la faire peindre. Quel artiste serait capable de rendre justice à des yeux aussi admirables ?

Lizzie écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elisabeth ? C'était d'elle dont ils parlaient ? Elle avait peine à y croire. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Elle aurait voulu penser que c'était complètement absurde, mais la conduite de Mr Darcy à son égard avait été assez explicite, bien que discrète. Elle comprenait mieux les moqueries de miss Bingley qui était sans doute et folle de jalousie à l'idée de se voir supplantée par une autre femme.

\- Il serait difficile, il est vrai, d'en saisir l'expression mais leur couleur, leur forme et leurs longues paupières si remarquablement fines, pourraient être rendues jusqu'à un certain point.

Ce compliment était plus aisé à accepter. Elisabeth avait d'abord cru que miss Bingley parlait d'elle-même, mais cela aurait été ridicule. Et il était douteux que Mr Darcy aurait répondu de cette manière. Il avait vraiment changé, dans le bon sens, elle devait l'avouer. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi aimable et chaleureux que Mr Bingley.

Elle secoua brusquement la tête en se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Pourquoi voudrait-elle que Mr Darcy soit semblable à Mr Bingley ? Ce serait totalement stupide ! Tous les êtres humains étaient différents. Jane et elle avaient des caractères très différents et elle ne l'avait jamais reproché à sa sœur. Sans doute souhaitait-elle que Mr Darcy soit juste plus courtois avec les autres. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ne pouvait donc rien lui reprocher.

Cependant, miss Bingley ne semblait pas en avoir terminé.

\- J'ai bien peur d'être parfaitement incapable de voir les multiples attractions de miss Elisabeth. pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ?

\- Quoi ? répliqua Mr Darcy. de manière à ce que vous puissiez continuer à me taquiner ? A votre guise, miss Bingley. Miss Elisabeth est une belle jeune femme, intelligente et spirituelle. Il faudrait être sourd et aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Êtes-vous satisfaite ?

Lizzie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Entendre de tels compliments de la part d'un homme aussi réservé que Mr Darcy était stupéfiant. Elle se demanda s'il était réellement sérieux ou s'il disait cela uniquement pour faire enrager miss Bingley et lui montrer son dédain à son égard.

\- Vraiment, Mr Darcy, je suis surprise que vous ne vous soyez pas encore déclaré ! s'exclama miss Bingley d'un ton railleur.

Lizzie entendit le ton moqueur, mais il y avait autre chose dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de l'incertitude mêlé d'inquiétude. Elle aussi devait se demander s'il était sérieux.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, miss Bingley. Il n'y a aucune raison de se presser. Mais vraiment, vous exagérez. Ne puis-je pas admirer une femme sans que vous laissiez votre imagination inventer toutes sortes de choses ?

Elisabeth jugea qu'elle en avait assez entendu et fit demi-tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Mme Hurst qui venait de la maison. Elle se joignit à elle et elles finirent par tomber sur miss Bingley et Mr Darcy.

– Je ne savais pas que vous eussiez l'intention de vous promener, dit miss Bingley un peu confuse à l'idée qu'on avait pu surprendre sa conversation avec Darcy.

\- Il fait trop beau pour ne pas profiter du soleil, répondit Elisabeth en souriant.

– Vous vous êtes fort mal conduits envers nous, répondit à son tour Mme Hurst, en vous enfuyant sans nous dire que vous sortiez.

Et, s'emparant de l'autre bras de Mr Darcy, elle laissa Elisabeth marcher toute seule en arrière. On ne pouvait marcher dans le sentier qu'à trois de front. Mr Darcy, conscient de l'impolitesse de ses compagnes, dit aussitôt :

Mais Elisabeth, qui n'avait pas le moindre désir de rester avec eux, répondit en riant :

– Cette allée n'est pas assez large pour notre bande, si nous allions dans l'avenue ?

– Non, non, restez où vous êtes. Vous faites à vous trois un groupe charmant, qui vous met remarquablement en valeur dont ma présence romprait l'harmonie. Adieu !

Et elle s'enfuit gaiement, heureuse à l'idée de se retrouver bientôt chez elle.

?

Le jour suivant, Jane s'améliora encore un peu. Lizzie passa la plus grande partie de son temps auprès d'elle, à l'exception des repas et d'une promenade matinal avec ses chiens.

Elle se contraignit également à descendre dîner, même si elle savait que cela n'aurait rien d'agréable. Après le thé, Mr Hurst réclama sans succès la table de jeu. Sa belle-sœur avait découvert que Mr Darcy n'appréciait pas les cartes. Elle affirma que personne n'avait envie de jouer et le silence général parut lui donner raison. Mr Hurst n'eut donc d'autre ressource que de s'allonger sur un sofa et de s'y endormir. Darcy prit un livre, miss Bingley en fit autant. Mme Hurst, principalement occupée surtout à jouer avec ses bracelets et ses bagues, plaçait un mot de temps à autre en faisant la conversation avec son frère.

Miss Bingley était moins absorbée par sa lecture que par celle de Mr Darcy et ne cessait de lui poser des questions ou d'aller voir à quelle page il en était mais ses tentatives de conversation restaient infructueuses. Il se contentait de lui répondre brièvement sans interrompre sa lecture. Quoi qu'elle fît, elle ne put l'engager à s'occuper d'elle, à causer… À la fin, lasse de s'intéresser à un livre qu'elle avait pris uniquement parce que c'était le second volume de l'ouvrage choisi par Darcy, elle dit en étouffant un bâillement :

– Quelle agréable manière de passer une soirée ! Nul plaisir, vraiment, ne vaut la lecture. On ne s'en lasse jamais tandis qu'on se lasse du reste. Lorsque j'aurai une maison à moi, je serai bien malheureuse si je n'ai pas une très belle bibliothèque.

Personne n'ayant répondu, elle bâilla encore une fois, mit son livre de côté et jeta les yeux autour d'elle en quête d'une autre distraction. Entendant alors son frère parler d'un bal à miss Bennet, elle se tourna soudain de son côté en disant :

– À propos, Charles, lui dit-elle, est-ce sérieusement que vous songez à nous donner un bal à Netherfield ? Vous feriez mieux de nous consulter tous avant de rien décider. Si je ne me trompe, pour certains d'entre nous ce bal serait plutôt une pénitence qu'un plaisir.

– Si c'est à Darcy que vous pensez, ma sœur, répliqua son frère, libre à lui d'aller se coucher à huit heures ce soir-là. Quant au bal, c'est une affaire décidée et dès que Nichols aura préparé assez de blanc manger, j'enverrai mes invitations.

– Les bals me plairaient davantage, répondit-elle, s'ils étaient organisés d'une façon différente. Mais il y a quelque chose d'insupportablement ennuyeux dans le processus habituel d'une réunion de ce genre. Ne serait-il pas beaucoup plus raisonnable d'y donner la première place à la conversation et non à la danse ?

– Ce serait beaucoup mieux, sans nul doute, ma chère Caroline, mais cela ne ressemblerait plus que de loin à un bal.

Miss Bingley ne répondit point et, se levant peu après, se mit à se promener à travers le salon. Elle avait une silhouette élégante et marchait avec grâce, mais Darcy dont elle cherchait à attirer l'attention restait inexorablement plongé dans son livre. En désespoir de cause, elle voulut tenter un nouvel effort et, se tournant vers Elisabeth, elle lui dit :

– Miss Eliza Bennet, dit-elle, permettez-moi de vous persuader de suivre mon exemple et venez faire le tour du salon. Cet exercice est un délassement, je vous assure, quand on est resté si longtemps immobile.

Elisabeth, bien que surprise, consentit sur-le-champ. Elle referma son livre et se leva pour la rejoindre. Caroline glissa son bras sous le sien.

« _Et c'est aussi une façon pour arriver à ses fins, je suppose »,_ pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Le but secret de miss Bingley fut atteint. Lizzie ne pouvait soupçonner un tel spectacle de l'amitié, en particulier en raison du sourire qui accompagnait l'invitation, mais elle accepté parce que faire autrement aurait paru grossier. Et cette fois, elle ne perdit pas toute sa peine. car Mr Darcy leva les yeux, aussi émerveillé qu'Élisabeth elle-même d'une si nouvelle attention, et ferma son livre sans y penser. Il était aussi sensible à la nouveauté des égards provenant de ce côté que pouvait l'être Elisabeth elle-même.

Il fut aussitôt prié de se joindre à la promenade, mais il déclina l'invitation. Caroline commença immédiatement à se moquer de lui :

\- Oh ! Vous ne voulez pas marcher avec nous ? Pourquoi pas ?

\- Il ne voyait, répondit-il, que deux motifs pour les avoir décidées à faire les cent pas ensemble de long en large à travers le salon, et, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, jugeait inopportun de se joindre à elles.

 _Que signifiaient ces paroles ?_ Miss Bingley mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser, et demanda à Elisabeth si elle parvenait à le comprendre.

– Pas du tout, répondit-elle. Mais soyez sûre qu'il y a là-dessous une méchanceté à notre adresse. Le meilleur moyen de désappointer Mr Darcy est donc de ne rien lui demander, dit Lizzie, souhaitant qu'elle ne se soit pas laissée placée dans une telle position par Caroline.

Mais désappointer Mr Darcy était pour miss Bingley une chose impossible et elle insista pour avoir une explication de ces deux motifs Darcy était tout à fait prêt à la communiquer.

– Pas du tout, répondit-elle. Mais soyez sûre qu'il y a là-dessous une méchanceté à notre adresse. Le meilleur moyen de désappointer Mr Darcy est donc de ne rien lui demander.

Mais désappointer Mr Darcy était pour miss Bingley une chose impossible et elle insista pour avoir une explication de ces deux motifs.

\- Que pouvez-vous vouloir dire en pensant que nous avons d'autres motifs pour la marche. Je meurs d'envie de connaître votre sens ?

– Rien n'empêche que je vous la donne, dit-il, dès qu'elle lui permit de placer une parole. Vous avez choisies cette manière de passer la soirée, ou bien parce que vous avez des confidences à vous faire, ou avez à discuter d'affaires secrètes, ou bien parce ce que vous souhaitez nous faire admirer l'élégance de votre démarche parce que vous vous rendez compte que votre silhouette est avantagée par la marche. Dans le premier cas, je serais de trop entre vous, je crois, et, dans le second, je suis mieux placé pour vous contempler, en restant assis au coin du feu.

– Oh ! Quelle honte ! Quelle abomination ! s'écria miss Bingley. A-t-on jamais rien entendu de pareil ? Comment pourrions-nous le punir d'un tel discours ?

– C'est bien facile, si vous en avez réellement le désir, dit Elisabeth, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Il est toujours en notre pouvoir de nous importuner et nous punir les uns les autres. Taquinez-le, tourmentez-le moquez-vous de lui. Vous êtes assez intimes pour savoir comment vous y prendre.

\- Mais, sur l'honneur, je n'en sais rien ! Je vous assure, mon intimité avec lui ne m'a pas encore appris cela. Le tourmenter, lui ?. Le moyen de s'attaquer à un homme d'un calme aussi imperturbable et d'une telle présence d'esprit. Non, non, je sens bien que, sur ce point, c'est être vaincu d'avance. Et quant aux moqueries, nous ne nous laisserons pas percer à jour, s'il vous plaît, en essayant de nous moquer sans qu'il y ait de quoi. Mr Darcy peut s'estimer heureux. Mr Darcy est un homme sans défaut et ne peut pas faire rire - il le sait !

Lizzie n'était nullement surprise que miss Bingley connaisse si peu Mr Darcy. En dépit du fait qu'elle le rencontrait fréquemment, elle ne le connaissait que d'une façon superficielle. Et Mr Darcy ne l'appréciait pas suffisamment pour se dévoiler devant elle. Elle devait se sentir très humiliée par ce fait.

– Comment ? On ne peut pas rire de Mr Darcy ? s'écria Élisabeth Il possède là un avantage bien rare ! Et j'espère qu'il continuera à l'être aussi peu, car ce me serait, à moi, une grosse perte, d'avoir beaucoup de connaissances de ce genre Il serait désolant de rencontrer souvent de telles perfections. J'aime beaucoup rire aux dépens du prochain.

– Miss Bingley, dit Darcy, me fait trop d'honneur en me donnant plus de crédits que je n'en mérite. Nul ne peut-être sans faille. Elle m'a supposé un avantage qui ne peut exister, fût-on même le plus sage et le meilleur des hommes, car la plus belle action peut-être ridiculisée par des railleurs de profession.

– Certainement, répondit Elisabeth. Il y a des gens comme cela, j'espère que je ne suis pas de ce nombre et que je ne tourne jamais en ridicule ce qui est respectable et bon. Les sottises, les absurdités, les caprices d'autrui me divertissent, je l'avoue, et j'en ris chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion mais Mr Darcy, je le suppose, n'a rien à faire avec de telles faiblesses.

– Peut-être est-ce difficile d'en être entièrement exempt, mais j'ai pris à tâche d'éviter les faiblesses en question, car elles amoindrissent les esprits les mieux équilibrés.

– La vanité et l'orgueil, par exemple ?

– Oui, la vanité est véritablement une faiblesse, mais l'orgueil, chez un esprit supérieur, se tiendra toujours dans de justes limites.

Elisabeth se détourna pour cacher un sourire.

– Avez-vous fini l'examen de Mr Darcy ? demanda miss Bingley. Pouvons-nous en savoir le résultat, s'il vous plaît ?

– Certainement. Mr Darcy n'a pas de défaut, il l'avoue lui-même sans aucune fausse honte.

\- Non, dit Darcy, je suis bien loin d'être aussi présomptueux. J'ai bon nombre de défauts mais je me flatte qu'ils ne proviennent pas d'un manque de jugement. Je n'ose répondre de mon caractère. Je crois qu'il manque de souplesse – il n'en a certainement pas assez au gré d'autrui. Je ne dirai rien de mon humeur, elle est, je crois, trop peu facile, trop peu disposée à se plier aux convenances du monde. Je ne puis oublier les folies et les vices d'autrui aussi vite qu'il le faudrait, ni les offenses qui me sont faites et mon humeur mériterait sans doute l'épithète de vindicative. Mes sentiments ne sont pas boursouflés par chaque tentative qu'on fait pour les émouvoir. On ne me fait pas aisément changer d'opinion. Je dois avouer que j'ai un tempérament inflexible, peut-être je suis encore plein de ressentiment Quand je retire mon estime à quelqu'un, c'est d'une façon définitive.

– Être incapable de pardonner ! Eh bien ! voilà qui est réellement un défaut ! s'écria Élisabeth, un vif ressentiment fait tache dans le caractère. Mais vous l'avez bien choisie, cette faiblesse n'est pas de celles dont on puisse rire. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

\- Je pense qu'il y a naturellement, je crois, en chacun de nous, une pente vicieuse, une sorte de perversité innée, un défaut naturel que la meilleure éducation ne peut arriver à faire disparaître entièrement, déclara Darcy avec un petit sourire.

– Et votre défaut, répondit Lizzie, dans un effort pour dissiper le sentiment de chaleur que son sourire lui faisait éprouver, est une tendance à mépriser vos semblables.

\- Et le vôtre, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, est de prendre un malin plaisir à défigurer leur pensée.

– Faisons donc, je vous prie, un peu de musique, voulez-vous ? proposa miss Bingley, fatiguée d'une conversation où elle n'avait aucune part. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, Louisa, de réveiller votre mari ?

Mme Hurst n'ayant fait aucune objection, le piano-forte fut ouvert et Darcy, toute réflexion faite, n'en fut pas fâché. La conversation commençait à devenir gênante pour lui.

Lizzie s'excusa et quitta le salon, ne sachant pas quoi penser de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu.

* * *

[1] Gretna Green est un village du Sud de l'Écosse, célèbre pour la possibilité qu'il offrait aux couples mineurs de s'y marier sans autorisation des parents1. Il se trouve dans Dumfries and Galloway, près de l'embouchure de l'Esk, dans le Dumfriesshire, et était jadis le tout premier village écossais rencontré en allant de Londres à Édimbourg par l'ancienne route des diligences.

[2] Ce proverbe signifie que les gens pauvres ont beaucoup de souhaits.

[3] En Angleterre, les juges jouissent d'une très grande considération, — et d'un traitement très élevé


	13. Chapitre 13

_Voici un nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il y aura un peu d'angoisse, mais ce sera de courte durée. Le prochain chapitre ne paraîtra pas avant la semaine prochaine car il y a peu de chances que je puisse utiliser mon ordinateur jusqu'à lundi. Bonne lecture. Je suis impatiente de connaître votre opinion._

 **Chapitre 13**

Caroline Bingley s'était glissée furtivement dans le couloir, une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que tout le monde était couché.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle devrait être désespérée au point de recourir à une telle méthode. Mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Tout au fond d'elle-même, elle avait espéré qu'il allait enfin réaliser qu'elle était le meilleur choix comme épouse et maîtresse de Pemberley. malheureusement, les années avaient passées et il ne se passait toujours rien. Elle devenait de plus en plus perturbée par sa réticence évidente à lui faire sa demande.

Lors de son prochain anniversaire, elle atteindrait ses vingt-cinq ans. La plupart des débutantes qui avaient été présentées à la cour en même temps qu'elle, étaient toutes mariées, et même, plusieurs fois mères de famille. Elle commençait déjà à être considérée comme une vieille fille.

Si elle n'était pas mariée bientôt, alors, ses chances d'atteindre ce but s'amenuiserait de plus en plus. Les célibataires les plus riches préfèreraient certainement diriger leurs attentions vers des débutantes, plutôt que sur elle.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir qu'elle était parfaitement habillée ? Qu'elle savait parfaitement organiser les dîners ? Son éducation, ses capacités ne signifiaient-elles rien pour lui ?

Elle secoua la tête pour repousser ces pensées gênantes. Elle savait qu'elle serait la femme parfaite pour lui et une excellente maîtresse de maison pour ses propriétés. Elle avait simplement besoin de faire avancer les choses plus rapidement, surtout après les récents évènements qui s'étaient produits.

« _J'ai médité sur le très grand plaisir qu'une paire de beaux yeux dans le visage d'une jolie femme peut accorder_. »

Ce fut cette phrase qui l'avait convaincue qu'il était temps d'agir. Qu'un homme comme lui, si réservé, si avare de compliments, puisse dire une telle chose ! Il était bien connu pour sa froideur et son mépris à l'égard des dames qui le pourchassaient. Il n'accordait aucun intérêt aux louanges qu'on lui faisait et il était évident que les flatteurs ne lui inspirait que du dégoût.

Mais qu'il se soit laissé aller jusqu'à faire un tel compliment au sujet de la fille d'un petit propriétaire terrien de peu d'intérêt ! Elle se souciait si peu des convenances qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à faire trois miles sur des chemins boueux sous prétexte de venir prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur, atteinte d'un rhume insignifiant ! Une telle chose ne devait pas être supporté !

Mr Darcy la remercierait un jour de lui avoir évité de commettre une grave erreur. Il était clair que ses désirs prenaient le pas sur la raison, et maintenant que miss Elisabeth séjournait à Netherfield, bien que sa présence soit jugée parfaitement indésirable, Caroline craignait par-dessus tout ce qui pourrait en découler.

Cette pensée apparaissait clairement dans son esprit, Caroline leva la main, la posa sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa en évitant de faire du bruit.

Il ne se passa rien.

Sans comprendre, elle essaya de nouveau. En vain. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Par contre, elle entendit un bruit, dans la chambre, un mouvement furtif qui fut suivi par un grondement sourd et menaçant.

Elle sursauta, paniquée, relâcha la poignée et recula, heurtant quelqu'un derrière elle. Un cri lui échappa et une expression d'horreur apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière.

\- Caroline ! Que diable faites-vous ici dans cette tenue ?

Elle se retourna pour voir son frère, tenant une bougie à la main. Et derrière lui, se tenait… Mr Darcy ! Leurs visages avaient la même expression dégoûtée et furieuse.

\- Eh bien, Caroline, me direz-vous ce que vous êtes supposée faire dans cette tenue digne d'une prostituée devant la porte de la chambre de Darcy ? Et n'essayez pas de me faire croire qu'il vous a invitée, je n'en croirais pas un mot !

\- Je… je… bredouilla miss Bingley, se sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

\- J'ai honte de vous, Caroline. Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous vous abaisseriez à ce point ! Mais vous allez devoir assumer les conséquences de vos actes. Allez immédiatement dans votre chambre ! Je vous ferai savoir, demain, ce que j'ai décidé à votre sujet. Et ne vous imaginez surtout pas que vous pourrez me manipuler comme une marionnette. Vous perdriez votre temps ! Je crois que je vais supprimer votre allocation et vous envoyer à Scarborough. Peut-être y apprendrez-vous à changer vos manières ?

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent, tandis que Caroline, rouge de honte et d'humiliation, s'éloignait dans le couloir en essayant de conserver ce qui lui restait de dignité. Elle blêmit de rage lorsqu'elle vit la porte entrouverte de la chambre de miss Elisabeth et le visage de celle-ci qui indiquait clairement qu'elle avait été témoin de la scène. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de changer les choses. Son comportement risquait fort de devenir publique car elle soupçonnait miss Elisabeth de se délecter de la situation.

Bingley poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Darcy, dit-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait aller aussi loin !

\- Moi, je n'en ai jamais douté. Elle est prête à tout pour atteindre son but. Méfiez-vous, Bingley. Elle va chercher à vous manipuler.

\- Je ne lui permettrais pas de le faire. J'espère que ma tante pourra bientôt venir. Je ne peux pas emmener Caroline d'ici tant que les sœurs Bennet sont présentes sous mon toit. Vous le comprenez, Darcy.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais il va falloir trouver une explication pour justifier l'enfermement de votre sœur dans sa chambre et éviter les commérages dans la mesure du possible.

\- Je trouverai un moyen. J'irai à Londres, je louerai une maison, des serviteurs et une dame de compagnie et elle devra se débrouiller par elle-même. Je l'ai avertie, Darcy. Elle a décidé, en connaissance de cause, de ne pas en tenir compte. Tant pis pour elle. Elle va bientôt comprendre que je ne plaisante pas !

\- Cela va prendre du temps avant qu'elle ne l'admette.

\- Oui, eh bien, tant pis pour elle. Je vais écrire à mon avocat pour lui donner des instructions.

\- C'est une chose que vous auriez dû faire depuis longtemps. Ou bien l'envoyer à Scarborough, dit Darcy. Combien de fois vous ai-je dit que son comportement vous vaudrait de graves problèmes ? Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les conflits, Bingley. Mais, en fermant les yeux, vous n'avez fait qu'empirer les choses.

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Je le sais, et je le regrette.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle quitte Netherfield demain avec les Hurst.

\- Darcy, c'est impossible ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester seuls, tous les deux, avec les demoiselles Bennet ! Attendons demain. Je trouverai bien une solution.

\- Vous avez raison. Mon idée était stupide. Mais vous devez comprendre que je ne tiens pas à me retrouver face à votre sœur. Elle va probablement agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé

\- Le contraire me surprendrait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Darcy. Je ne lui donnerai pas la possibilité de vous importuner. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle se conduise convenablement où elle le regrettera.

\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez décidé à agir, Charles. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle mérite de recevoir une leçon. Il est temps qu'elle comprenne où est sa place.

\- Je veillerai à ce que ce soit le cas. Si elle refuse de comprendre, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de la renier. Elle en sera avertie. Je suis certain qu'elle n'a aucune envie que cela arrive. Cela ruinerait définitivement toutes ses chances de briller dans la bonne société.

\- Je doute fort que cela arrive un jour. Mais elle le découvrira bien toute seule.

Bingley hocha la tête, poussa un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux.

\- Vous êtes épuisé, Charles. Allez vous coucher. Demain sera un autre jour. Vous aurez le temps de réfléchir à la situation.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Darcy.

\- Bonne nuit, Charles.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et le silence revint dans le manoir.

?

Lorsque Darcy entra dans la salle à manger, le lendemain, il fut surpris de découvrir que son ami était déjà là.

Bingley leva les yeux de son assiette.

\- Vous avez dormi plus tard que d'habitude, Darcy. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Darcy s'assit à sa place et commença à se servir.

\- Je vais bien. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Heureusement, ce genre de chose n'est pas fréquente. Je pense que cela ira mieux lorsque nous serons sortis. Vous n'avez pas oublié que nous devons poursuive l'inspection des terres, aujourd'hui ? Si vous envisagez sérieusement d'acheter un domaine, je peux vous aider à décider ce qui doit être fait afin de le rendre plus prospère, à la fois pour vous et pour les locataires. Je pense que votre temps serait mieux dépensé de cette façon plutôt que de lire dans un livre ce que vous êtes supposé faire. Et puis, lorsque nous serons seuls, nous pourrons parler de Jane Bennet. Au moins, avec elle, je pourrais faire la bonne chose.

Le sourire de Bingley était authentique.

\- Quelle excellente idée, Darcy ! Allons-nous demander à Hurst de nous rejoindre ?

Darcy secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je ne pourrais pas parler de miss Bennet avec vous si Hurst est avec nous. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se lever tôt, et je préfère que nous partions avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud. Nous pouvons être de retour à temps pour aller à la chasse si nous partons assez vite.

Bingley sourit.

\- Vous avez raison, Darcy. Hurst préfère sûrement aller à la chasse plutôt que de faire un tour à cheval avec nous dans la propriété. Il faudra aussi que je m'occupe de Caroline. Mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas très bien ce que je dois faire avec elle.

Darcy s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le bruit d'une voiture s'approchant de l'entrée du manoir se fit entendre. Il regarda vers la fenêtre avec surprise.

\- Qui peut bien arriver à une heure aussi matinale ? Attendez-vous quelqu'un, Charles ?

\- Non. Il s'agit peut-être de Mme Bennet qui a décidé de prendre des nouvelles de sa fille. Je devrais peut-être aller voir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, le majordome, Fosset, entra dans la salle à manger et annonça :

\- Mademoiselle Grâce Bingley vient d'arriver, Monsieur.

Bingley bondit de sa chaise, un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Tante Grâce ? C'est le ciel qui l'envoie ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Darcy ? Où est-elle, Fosset ? Faites-là vite entrer !

\- Je suis là, mon garçon.

Grâce Bingley entra dans la pièce. C'était une belle femme d'une soixantaine d'années, au sourire chaleureux et au cœur d'or. Ayant perdu son fiancé, qu'elle adorait, d'une grave maladie, elle avait toujours refusé de le remplacer par un autre homme. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de ses neveux, après la mort de leur mère lorsque Charles avait six ans. Elle avait d'ailleurs une nette préférence pour le garçon, car elle désapprouvait totalement la tendance de ses nièces à se croire supérieure aux autres femmes.

Elle avait passé toute sa vie dans la maison de son frère qui avait été celle de ses parents, mais elle était ravie de rejoindre son neveu, surtout qu'elle soupçonnait que celui-ci avait de nouveau des ennuis avec sa sœur, Caroline.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers sa tante et la serra vigoureusement dans ses bras. La vieille demoiselle protesta contre ce traitement.

\- Relâchez-moi avant de m'étouffer, Charles ! En voilà des manières !

\- Pardon, tante chérie. Je suis si heureux de vous voir. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

\- Je suppose que c'est à cause de Caroline ? Qu'a-t-elle encore fait comme bêtise ?

A l'entrée de la visiteuse, Darcy s'était levé. Il s'inclina poliment devant elle et elle lui répondit par une révérence.

\- Monsieur Darcy, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Cela fait une éternité, je crois.

\- Le plaisir est réciproque, miss Grâce. Vous savez que vous pouvez me rendre visite à Pemberley. Ce n'est pas si loin de chez vous.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, répondit miss Grâce.

\- Avez-vous mangé, ma tante ? Asseyez-vous. Vous devez être fatiguée par le voyage.

Il se tourna vers Fosset :

\- Dites à Mme Nichols de préparer une chambre pour ma tante et veillez à ce que ses bagages soient montés, dit-il.

\- Certainement, Monsieur, répondit Fosset avant de se retirer.

\- Eh bien, Charles, dites-moi ce que Caroline a bien pu faire pour vous mettre en colère. Car il est évident que vous l'êtes, même si vous ne le montrez pas.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, la nuit précédente.

Grâce Bingley écouta sans l'interrompre.

\- Pensez-vous que Louisa était au courant de ses manigances ?

\- Je l'ignore. En tout cas, elle ne s'est pas montrée. Louisa savait parfaitement qu'une telle tentative était vouée à l'échec. Je les en avaient averties, toutes les deux. J'ignore ce qui a pu passer dans la tête de Caroline pour agir ainsi. Elle refuse visiblement de comprendre que les choses ne se passeront pas comme elle le croit.

\- En effet. Puisque je suis là, vous n'avez qu'à la renvoyer à Londres avec les Hurst. Montrez-vous parfaitement clair avec elle, Charles, sinon, elle cherchera de nouveau à vous manipuler. Vous ne devez pas la laisser croire qu'elle pourra agir de nouveau à sa guise.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire. Votre arrivée tombe à pic. Je ne pouvais pas les renvoyer à cause de la présence des demoiselles Bennet. Mais maintenant, c'est différent.

\- Elle va sans doute essayer de trouver un prétexte pour ne pas partir. Ne la laissez pas faire, Charles. Sinon, vous ne réussirez jamais à vous en sortir.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis, ma tante. Elle est allée trop loin. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon amitié avec Darcy à cause d'elle.

\- Vous avez certainement raison, Charles. Elle ne le mérite certainement pas. Peut-être que se retrouver toute seule, sans personne à voir lui fera voir que son comportement n'est pas ce qu'on attend d'une dame. Je ne me fais aucune illusion à ce sujet, mais nous pouvons toujours espérer.

L'entrée de Caroline dans la pièce interrompit la conversation.

?

Caroline n'avait pas oublié sa fureur lorsque, le lendemain matin, elle se leva pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Elle était pourtant certaine que Mr Darcy et Charles étaient allés se coucher.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Mr Darcy ait fermé sa porte à clé. Elle aurait dû y penser et s'arranger pour se procurer le double. Mais il y avait aussi ce maudit chien. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il se trouverait là. L'animal s'obstinait à lui montrer les crocs, en dépit de ses tentatives de se faire bien voir de lui.

Elle songea à la colère de son frère. Il était absolument furieux contre elle. Au point de la menacer de tout ce qui comptait pour elle. C'était déjà terriblement humiliant d'être réprimandée comme une enfant devant Mr Darcy. Et son regard. Caroline frémit. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel mépris mêlé de dégoût dans le regard d'un homme. Il était évident que Mr Darcy était furieux contre elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait agi que dans son propre intérêt, ce qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à comprendre.

Elle secoua la tête. La menace de son frère lui revint à l'esprit et sa colère s'accrut. « _Il n'avait pas sérieusement l'intention de la priver de son allocation et de l'envoyer vivre dans leur famille du Nord ? Elle s'y ennuierait à mourir ! Comment avait-il pu lui parler sur ce ton ? Et devant Mr Darcy, en plus ! N'a-t-il pas compris que j'avais agi pour le protéger d'une chasseuse de fortune ? Il ne comprend vraiment rien du tout ! »_

Elle était suffisamment réaliste pour prendre conscience qu'elle avait mis à mal ses espoirs de recevoir une demande en mariage de Mr Darcy. Mais elle n'avait nullement l'intention de renoncer à son projet pour autant. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de le convaincre qu'elle était le meilleur choix pour lui.

Charles était probablement bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé et cela expliquait pourquoi il avait dit de telles choses. Elle avait toujours su comment le manipuler afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle parviendrait à le convaincre de changer d'avis. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de tout gâcher. Elle ferait en sorte qu'il épouse Georgiana Darcy et une fois qu'elle serait la maîtresse de Pemberley, Mr Darcy et lui oublieraient complètement ces filles de la campagne sans intérêt.

Elle parlerait à sa sœur pour qu'elles trouvent un moyen de ne pas quitter Netherfield. Elle ne permettrait à personne de gâcher ses projets. Foi de Caroline Bingley !

En entrant dans la salle à manger, un sourire aux lèvres, elle eut un terrible choc.

Mr Darcy et Charles n'étaient pas seuls. Et elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la femme qui était assise à côté de son frère. Tante Grâce ! Que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'elle devait venir à Netherfield !

Caroline se raidit, serra les dents et plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres. Quelle malchance ! Comment sa tante pouvait-elle se trouver ici ? C'était probablement Charles qui l'avait fait venir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle devait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il lui fallait faire un bon accueil à sa tante, surtout en présence de Mr Darcy qui la connaissait et l'appréciait beaucoup.

\- Tante Grâce ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! s'exclama Caroline. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Avez-vous fait un bon voyage ?

Grâce Bingley adressa à sa nièce un sourire froid, montrant clairement qu'elle n'était absolument pas dupe de son accueil. Des trois enfants de son frère, Caroline était celle qu'elle aimait le moins.

\- Mon voyage a été excellent et je suis venue ici à l'invitation de Charles. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'espère, à ce que votre frère invite qui bon lui semble dans _sa_ maison.

Caroline rougit.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle d'un ton indigné.

Elle fit signe au serviteur de la servir. Lorsque ce fut fait et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les quatre, Caroline tourna la tête vers Mr Darcy avec l'intention de lui parler, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- L'arrivée de notre tante est une excellente chose, Caroline, dit Bingley, car cela va me permettre de vous informer de ma décision vous concernant. Vous allez quitter Netherfield pour Londres aujourd'hui. Et vous ne serez pas autorisée à y revenir sans mon autorisation. Louisa aura une liste des messieurs célibataires convenables de notre cercle et veillera à ce que vous les rencontriez. Assurez-vous de vous comporter de manière à ce que l'un d'entre eux demande votre main. Si vous n'êtes pas mariée avant vos vingt-cinq ans, j'engagerai une dame de compagnie et je vous installerai dans une maison avec des serviteurs et vous devrez vous débrouiller toute seule. Vous ne serez pas la bienvenue chez moi.

Caroline le regarda avec horreur.

\- Comment pouvez-vous songer à faire une chose pareille ? Vous allez me donner la réputation d'être une vieille fille !

\- Ce que vous êtes déjà, Caroline, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. Vous vous êtes conduite de telle sorte, au cours des huit dernières années, qu'aucun homme n'a jamais envisagé de vous demander en mariage. Il va falloir revoir vos manières et cesser de vous croire plus importante que vous ne l'êtes réellement. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de m'obéir, Caroline. Vous avez reçu suffisamment d'avertissements. Puisque vous avez décidé de ne pas en tenir compte, vous en subirez les conséquences.

Caroline était folle de rage. Comment son frère osait-il lui parler sur ce ton. Elle tourna la tête vers Mr Darcy dans l'espoir que celui-ci prendrait sa défense, mais elle ne reçut qu'un regard méprisant.

\- Inutile d'attendre de moi que je vous vienne en aide, miss Bingley. Vous êtes allée beaucoup trop loin. Vous n'êtes plus autorisée à franchir le seuil de Darcy House et de Pemberley. Approcher ma sœur vous est formellement interdit. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle soit souillée par vos mauvaises manières. Et vous n'avez plus le droit de vous servir de mon nom pour obtenir des invitations dans le Ton. Si jamais vous passez outre à cette interdiction, je veillerais à ce que vous soyez exclue de la bonne société. Ne croyez surtout pas que je plaisante, ce serait une grave erreur. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de voir vos fautes, tant pis pour vous. Vous ne valez pas la peine que je perde mon temps à me soucier de votre sort.

Caroline était extrêmement choquée et n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Elisabeth Bennet entra dans la pièce. Elle fut obligée de se taire pour éviter qu'elle ne soit le témoin, une fois de plus, de son humiliation.

?

Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la salle à manger pour le repas du matin, ce jour-là, Elisabeth fut très surprise de voir une dame inconnue d'elle assise à la table.

Miss Bingley avait l'air absolument furieuse, ce qui ne la surprenait pas du tout après la scène de la nuit précédente. Savoir qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit dans une tentative de compromettre Mr Darcy pour le contraindre à l'épouser, et qu'elle avait échoué devait la faire enrager. Mais Lizzie soupçonnait qu'elle devait se sentir humiliée de savoir qu'elle-même avait assisté à la scène.

Et pourtant, elle se comportait comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, elle ne paraissait pas du tout heureuse de la présence de la nouvelle venue. C'était probablement pour cela qu'elle arborait une expression aussi mécontente.

Bingley se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Miss Elisabeth ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi ? Comment se porte votre sœur ? Va-t-elle mieux ?

\- Elle dormait encore paisiblement, lorsque je suis descendue.

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! dit-il, visiblement soulagé.

Caroline se renfrogna devant un tel enthousiasme. Il fallait agir au plus vite pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Elle allait parler à Mr Darcy pour qu'il fasse en sorte de l'éviter. Il était certainement d'accord avec elle à ce sujet. Et elle devait également trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de sa tante. Sa présence était insupportable !

Bingley était en train de faire les présentations.

\- Miss Elisabeth, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma tante, miss Grâce Bingley, qui va rester avec nous pendant un certain temps.

\- Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, dit Elisabeth en faisant une révérence.

\- Moi de même. Je suis soulagée d'apprendre que votre sœur va mieux. J'espère qu'elle pourra bientôt quitter sa chambre.

\- Merci.

Grâce Bingley adressa à sa nièce un regard dénué d'aménité. Elle était parfaitement consciente de sa colère mais ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.

\- Mes nièces retournent à Londres, aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Mais je remplacerai Caroline comme maîtresse de Netherfield.

Lizzie ne fut pas vraiment surprise de la nouvelle. Il était évident que Mr Bingley avait l'intention de profiter de la présence de sa tante pour se débarrasser d'une sœur encombrante et indésirable.

Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son frère ne semblait nullement disposé à l'écouter.

\- J'espère que vos malles son prêtes, Caroline. Vous pouvez faire une dernière promenade avant votre départ, mais vous partirez aujourd'hui. Il est inutile de discuter sur le sujet.

Caroline blêmit de rage mais jugea plus prudent de ne rien dire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Mais elle trouverait le moyen de revenir rapidement. Elle ne permettrait pas à son frère de ruiner ses perspectives en agissant de façon contraire à ce qu'elle voulait.

Elisabeth mangea rapidement. Elle se réjouissait du départ prochain de miss Bingley car elle la soupçonnait fortement de chercher un moyen de séparer son frère de Jane. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui permettre de réussir. Elle ferait tout son possible pour protéger sa sœur de cette mégère prétentieuse et malveillante.

Elle prit des œufs au bacon et se versa une tasse de thé.

\- Si la santé de ma sœur continue à s'améliorer, je pense que nous pourrons retourner à Longbourn, demain. Nous nous sommes déjà imposées suffisamment longtemps.

Bingley protesta vigoureusement.

\- Je crains qu'il ne soit bien trop tôt pour que miss Bennet quitte Netherfield. Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je fais passer mon propre confort avant la santé de votre sœur. Vous devez rester jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains qu'elle est vraiment guérie.

Tout en parlant, Darcy buvait tranquillement son café, tout en réfléchissant. La nouvelle du départ prochain de miss Bingley le réjouissait. Cela lui donnerait plus de liberté. Mais il devait se rappeler qu'il y aurait un autre indésirable qui devait arriver et qui chercherait probablement à lui nuire. Oui. Il lui faudrait prendre certaines précautions. Wickham n'avait pas eu la possibilité de s'en prendre à Georgiana, mais il pourrait prendre une des sœurs de miss Elisabeth pour cible. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Il lui faudrait écrire à son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, pour qu'il essaye de découvrir si Wickham avait des créanciers à Londres. Dans ce cas, ce serait une bonne idée de les informer de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ainsi, il n'aurait aucun moyen de chercher à s'en prendre à l'une des sœurs de miss Elisabeth dans le but de l'atteindre, lui. Oui, il écrirait la lettre dès son retour.

Au moins, miss Elisabeth sera soulagée d'être débarrassée de l'incivilité de miss Bingley qui démontrait clairement quelle piètre hôtesse elle était, même si elle prétendait être la plus compétente dans ce domaine. Pourtant, son sens de l'hospitalité faisait cruellement défaut. Et lui-même pourrait enfin avoir la paix et faire ce qu'il avait envie sans risquer d'être importuné constamment par une femme indésirable.

Heureusement, Caroline ne jugea pas bon de s'attarder et elle quitta la pièce peu de temps après l'arrivée de sa sœur et de son beau-frère qui furent informés de la décision de Bingley. Lizzie jugea plus discret de se retirer et elle alla faire un petit tour dans le jardin avant de remonter pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Bingley et Darcy prirent leurs chevaux et quittèrent la maison.

?

Au cours de la matinée, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour permettre à leurs chevaux de se reposer, Darcy décida d'aborder le sujet concernant la préférence de Bingley pour miss Bennet sur toutes les autres dames qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

\- Bingley, êtes-vous certain de connaître vos intentions et vos sentiments à l'égard de miss Bennet ? Vous lui avez montré des attentions parfaitement explicites et j'ai entendu un certain nombre de spéculations vous concernant, tous les deux.

Bingley sourit.

\- Mes sentiments et mes intentions sont parfaitement honorables. Pourquoi cette question, Darcy ? Vous sentez-vous obligé d'être son protecteur ? Je dois avouer que j'en suis surpris car je pensais que vous auriez la même opinion à son sujet que mes sœurs.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elles pensent encore qu'elle est en dessous de nous dans la position sociale, les relations et la fortune. Elles cherchent à me convaincre de modifier ma conduite à son égard pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas des idées. Elles prétendent que si je l'épousais, je risquerais de nuire aux perspectives de Caroline.

L'expression de Darcy était extrêmement froide.

\- Votre sœur est son propre ennemi, Bingley. Elle représente la plus grande menace pour ses propres perspectives. Et pourquoi devrais-je être d'accord avec elle ? Jane Bennet est la fille d'un gentilhomme. Elle est de naissance supérieure à celle de vos sœurs. Vous le savez très bien. Nous en avons déjà discuté avec elle. Votre père a fait fortune dans le commerce. Elle devrait réfléchir au fait que j'occupe un rang supérieur au sien. Pourtant, je ne considère pas qu'il soit en dessous de moi de me lier d'amitié avec vous.

Bingley ne put s'empêcher de rire

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Croyez-moi, Darcy, je ne m'en offense pas du tout. Pourquoi devrais-je m'offenser de vos paroles alors que je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous ? Miss Bennet est une charmante jeune femme, douce, gentille et aimable. Je l'aime et j'espère bien qu'elle acceptera de devenir ma femme. Elle fera une merveilleuse maîtresse de Netherfield, ou de tout autre domaine que j'achèterais, j'en suis certain. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

\- Je le suis, répondit Darcy. Quelque soit les défauts de sa mère, elle est, je dois l'admettre, une excellente hôtesse, et je suis certain qu'elle a bien formée ses filles dans ce domaine, du moins, les deux aînées.

\- Donc, vous n'envisagez pas de vous opposer à une union entre ma famille et les Bennet. J'ai votre approbation ?

\- En avez-vous besoin ?

Bingley se mit à rire.

\- Non. Mais je tiens beaucoup à conserver votre amitié.

Darcy sourit largement à son tour.

\- Vous avez les deux.

?

Caroline Bingley ne s'était jamais considérée comme une femme malveillante, même si d'autres personnes pourraient se sentir obligées de penser exactement le contraire. C'était sans doute une question d'opinion, mais selon son avis, toutes ses actions étaient parfaitement normales et compréhensible.

Elle avait toujours été la favorite de sa mère qui l'avait beaucoup gâtée au point qu'elle s'était habituée à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, plus d'une fois, elle avait dû prouver ce qu'elle valait. Le fait que son père avait acquis sa fortune dans le commerce était un lourd obstacle pour lui permettre de satisfaire ses ambitions. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore un long chemin à parcourir. Elle n'était pas reçue dans les hautes sphères de la haute société. Mr Darcy aurait sans doute pu faire en sorte de l'y introduire, mais il ne fréquentait pas lui-même ce milieu qu'il méprisait. Elle devait donc se contenter d'un milieu moins important mais qui lui suffisait, pour le moment.

Elle avait fort mal réagi en voyant que certaines maîtresses de maison refusaient de la recevoir, ignorant que ce n'était pas dû à sa naissance, mais plutôt à ses manières hautaines et à sa tendance à se croire supérieure à toutes les autres femmes. Cette attitude l'avait rendue furieuse, mais encore plus motivée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle n'avait jamais considéré sa beauté comme un fait acquis et elle avait utilisé toutes les ressources existantes pour que son apparence soit toujours exempte de critique. Elle veilla à acquérir toutes les compétences qu'on attendait d'une dame : elle excellait dans le domaine de la musique, du dessin, de la danse et des langues. Elle était capable de se déplacer avec la plus grande élégance et de converser dans les salons sur les sujets les plus adéquats. Son humour mordant lui avait toujours été utile. Et son intelligence était sans doute son meilleur atout. En fait, elle était certaine que c'était ce que Mr Darcy appréciait le plus chez elle.

Certes, elle n'avait pas encore obtenu avec lui un lien plus intime, mais elle était persuadée que c'était juste une question de temps. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il avait été pourchassé par les mères de la bonne société et leurs filles célibataires depuis qu'il avait quitté Cambridge. Pourtant, aucune d'entre elles n'avait réussi à attirer son attention plus de quelques minutes. Pourtant, certaines ne s'étaient pas laissées découragées. Caroline était persuadée qu'avec un peu de patience et une fréquentation assidue, elle finirait par obtenir un gentleman comme Fitzwilliam Darcy. Comme, de plus, il était l'ami de son frère et qu'ils se voyaient souvent, elle avait un grand avantage sur ses rivales et elle était certaine de sa victoire prochaine.

Bien qu'elle soit la seconde de trois enfant, Caroline avait toujours été celle qui faisait preuve d'autorité et dominait son frère et sa sœur. Louisa n'avait jamais été véritablement brillante, ni intéressée par beaucoup de chose, mis à part tout ce qui était considéré comme étant à la mode, - comme les vêtements, la nourriture ou les danses, - elle suivait les règles de la bonne société des dames les plus en vue et des journaux de mode sans la moindre hésitation et sans essayer de faire le moindre changement. Lorsqu'elle avait fait son entrée dans le monde, elle avait rapidement et aisément épousé un gentleman qui cèderait sans problème à ses caprices, juste parce qu'il était heureux de pouvoir avoir l'usage de sa dot, ce qui lui permettait de continuer sa vie aisée. Caroline avait pu aisément constaté que Mr Hurst n'avait rien de particulièrement impressionnant dans la mesure où les prétendants potentiels devaient apporter certains avantages. Cependant, elle le jugeait suffisant pour Louisa et comme il augmentait l'importance de leur famille, elle l'avait encouragée à l'accepter.

Cependant, elle avait des ambitions beaucoup plus grandes pour son frère et pour elle-même. Charles était un jeune homme aimable et attrayant. Il possédait une fortune convenable et s'était fait plusieurs amis de haut rang à Cambridge. Le plus important de tous était, naturellement, Mr Darcy. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire pour satisfaire ses ambitions consistait à faire épouser à Charles une femme riche avec d'excellente relations et qu'elle jugerait susceptible de faire avancer leur position dans la bonne société. Ce qui la placerait dans une position idéale pour atteindre son but : devenue un partie enviable, elle deviendrait un choix évident comme épouse pour Mr Darcy.

Et une fois qu'elle aurait atteint tous ces objectifs, elle obtiendrait enfin le respect qui lui était dû. Personne n'oserait refuser quoi que ce soit à la maîtresse de Pemberley ! Ses pensées revinrent à sa première saison quand elle avait pris conscience de la différence qu'il y avait entre le fait d'être la fille d'un commerçant et les autres jeunes filles de son école. Certaines appartenaient à la noblesse, les autres à la gentry. Elle avait souvent été traitée avec mépris pour ces raisons et les demoiselles se moquaient même d'elle et de ses ambitions. Caroline jugea qu'il valait mieux oublier ces mauvais souvenirs. Elle ne se souciait pas de toutes les injustices qui existaient dans le monde. Elle était ambitieuse, avec un fort caractère et une capacité de prendre des décisions rapides. Elle allait leur montrer ce dont elle était capable et ne laisserait aucun obstacle s'opposer à ce qu'elle voulait.

En effet, jusqu'à il y a peu, elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute sur le succès qu'elle obtiendrait enfin ce qu'elle convoitait depuis si longtemps, en dépit des avertissements répétés de son frère. Seulement, peu de temps auparavant, Mr Darcy avait fait une remarque désinvolte sur les beaux yeux d'une certaine jeune femme. Tout d'abord, Caroline avait été ravie. Elle était enfin sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'elle espérait. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé, sa réponse n'avait pas du tout été celle qu'elle escomptait. Miss Elisabeth Bennet ! Il avait osé déclarer devant elle que miss Elisabeth Bennet avait de beaux yeux ! Bien qu'elle pensât peu de bien de cette fille de la campagne, elle avait éprouvée une certaine inquiétude.

Inspirant plusieurs fois, elle se souvint qu'elle avait fait mine d'être amusée par ses paroles et s'était moquée de lui. Même si elle devait rester sur ses gardes, elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait un réel danger. Après tout, elle ne se souciait pas du tout qu'il puisse trouver d'autres femmes attrayantes, pourvu qu'il l'épouse, elle. Caroline s'admira un long moment dans le miroir afin de déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour atteindre son but. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Eliza Bennet et elle laissa échapper un ricanement, persuadé que Mr Darcy n'envisagerait jamais de se mésallier en épousant une simple fille de la campagne qui n'avait aucun lien avec la bonne société. L'idée était risible.

Pour le moment, elle devait trouver une solution pour ne pas être obligée de quitter Netherfield. Elle réfléchit et brusquement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Oui, bien sûr. C'était le meilleur moyen. Elle allait sortir dans les jardins et s'éloigner un peu de la maison. Elle attendrait dehors jusqu'à ce que son frère découvre qu'elle avait disparue. Il ne faisait aucun doute que tout le monde partirait à sa recherche, y compris Mr Darcy. Si elle pouvait faire en sorte que ce soit lui qui la trouve, elle ferait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas d'autre moyen que de l'épouser. Oui, son plan pourrait fonctionner et elle aurait enfin ce qui lui était dû !

Caroline descendit l'escalier pour se rendre au salon. Elle découvrit, à son grand dépit, que Mr Darcy n'était pas là. Tant pis ! Il reviendrait bientôt et les choses pourraient alors commencer. Le résultat qu'elle espérait obtenir compenserait le désagrément de rester dehors dans le froid. Oui. Elle allait agir ainsi.

Elle sortit discrètement de la maison sans être vue et s'éloigna dans les jardins. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience, ce qui n'était pas son fort. Mais le résultat en vaudrait la peine.

?

Lorsque Darcy et Bingley revinrent de leur inspection des terres de Netherfield, ils virent Elisabeth qui se tenait près de l'entrée, une expression d'angoisse sur son visage.

Bingley se précipita aussitôt vers elle :

\- Miss Elisabeth ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'agit-il de votre sœur ? Son état se serait-il aggravé ? Dois-je faire venir un médecin de Londres ?

Elisabeth réprima un sanglot.

\- Je pensais qu'elle allait mieux, mais quand je suis remonté, tout à l'heure, je l'ai trouvé brûlante de fièvre et délirante, bien qu'elle ne soit pas complètement réveillée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais j'ai envoyé un mot à ma mère pour lui demander de venir à Netherfield. Le valet est revenu et m'a dit qu'elle allait venir. J'espère que sa présence ne vous dérangera pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en redressant son dos.

\- Maman doit décider si nous devons demander à Mr Jones de revenir. Elle doit se faire son propre jugement car je crains de ne pas être en mesure de le faire.

L'inquiétude de Bingley était évidente.

\- Grand Dieu ! Est-elle vraiment plus malade ?

Elisabeth hocha la tête, les larmes tombant sur son visage, même si elle tenta, avec courage, de les faire disparaître.

\- Elle frissonne beaucoup et ne cesse de tousser. Elle a encore toussé au cours de la nuit, mais je pensais que cela passerait. Ce matin, elle semblait aller mieux lorsque j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur elle avant de descendre et j'ai décidé de la laisser dormir.

Darcy lui tendit son mouchoir puis se tourna vers Bingley.

\- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un serviteur chercher Mr Jones tout de suite ? demanda-t-il. Lorsque Mme Bennet sera là, il pourra lui dire ce qu'il en est.

Bingley hocha la tête.

\- C'est une excellente idée.

Il regarda Elisabeth d'un air interrogateur.

\- Oh oui, répondit-elle. Je pense que cela vaudra mieux.

Elle tourna la tête vers Darcy en inclinant la tête.

\- Je vous remercie, Mr Darcy. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de votre aide.

Bingley envoya un valet demander à Mr Jones de revenir de toute urgence à Netherfield et il se retira dans le salon pour attendre la mère d'Elisabeth et l' _apothicaire._ _[1]_

?

En temps voulu, Mme Bennet arriva avec ses trois plus jeunes filles à la traîne. Elisabeth entendit le bruit que faisaient les roues de la voiture sur le gravier et alla à leur rencontre dans le hall d'entrée, puis les conduisit directement dans la chambre de Jane sans passer par le salon où les Hurst les avaient rejoint avec leur tante.

Après avoir été informés de leur arrivée, Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy les suivirent dans l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage et attendirent dans le couloir pendant que les dames entraient dans la chambre de miss Bennet. La porte ayant été laissée entrouverte, ils purent entendre tout se qui se disait à l'intérieur.

Peu de temps après, Mr Jones arriva à son tour. Il monta l'escalier, salua les deux hommes d'un signe de tête et rejoignit les dames dans la chambre de la malade.

Il examina minutieusement la patiente, parla avec Elisabeth et annonça que la malade ne devait, en aucun cas être déplacée. Son visage était grave. Il ordonna à Mme Bennet et à ses filles de quitter la chambre et les rejoignit dans le couloir.

\- Mme Bennet, dit-il, votre fille est, je le crains, très gravement malade. J'ai bien peur que le rhume ne se soit transformé en pneumonie. Je pense qu'il faut faire venir un médecin de Londres. Il pourra vous en dire plus que moi. Je pourrais utiliser certains remèdes mais je crains d'empirer les choses. Cela dépasse mes compétences.

Mme Bennet, profondément choquée, blêmit de peur et se tordit les mains. Mr Jones les prit doucement dans les siennes et poursuivit :

\- Mme Bennet, je me suis occupé de vous et de votre famille au cours de ces vingt-cinq dernières années. Je veux faire ce qui est le mieux pour votre fille aînée. Je tiens également à ce que vos trois filles cadettes et vous-même restiez à l'écart de la chambre de miss Bennet pour éviter les risques de contagion. En ce qui concerne miss Elisabeth, elle a déjà été exposée à la maladie mais n'en montre aucun symptôme, sans doute grâce à ses promenades quotidiennes. Il vaut donc mieux qu'elle reste ici pour prendre soin de sa sœur. Rentrez à Longbourn avec vos filles, baignez-vous et changez de vêtements dès que vous serez arrivée. Vous ne devez, en aucun cas, revenir ici tant qu'on ne vous aura pas dit que vous pouvez le faire en toute sécurité.

Mme Bennet, en entendant cela, s'évanouit presque de douleur. Mr Bingley aida Mr Jones à la faire asseoir sur un siège et lui offrit son mouchoir. Elle commença à gémir bruyamment :

\- Oh Jane ! Ma pauvre Jane ! Ma belle fille ! Qu'allons-nous devenir !

Lizzie fut choquée par de telles paroles. En bonne égoïste, sa mère se souciait avant tout des conséquences que la mort éventuelle de Jane pourrait avoir sur son confort, et cela, avant le souci qu'elle aurait dû avoir pour sa santé. Elle était indignée par un comportement aussi honteux.

Les plus jeunes filles fondirent en larmes et cela affecta à la fois Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy.

Mr Jones se pencha vers Mme Bennet et lui fit respirer un flacon de sels qu'il avait tiré de sa poche. Elle gémit doucement en pleurant dans le mouchoir de Mr Bingley.

Un regard sur le visage en larmes de miss Elisabeth confirma les pires craintes de Darcy. Elle croyait que sa sœur était en danger de mort. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de son bon sens. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui verrait un problème là où il n'y en avait pas.

« _Sa sœur est gravement malade. Je dois faire quelque chose._ »

\- Voulez-vous que je me rende à Londres pour aller chercher mon médecin ?

Mr Jones le regarda d'un air grave et hocha la tête en silence.

Bingley posa une main sur son bras.

\- Nous devrions plutôt envoyer mon valet à la place ? vous et moi devons rester ici au cas où l'état de miss Bennet s'aggraverait. Venez, Mr Jones. Vous devez écrire une note pour le médecin à remettre à mon serviteur pendant que je fais la même chose.

La voix d'Elisabeth était calme lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Mr Jones, quand vous aurez écrit un message pour le médecin, pourriez-vous escorter ma mère et mes sœurs à la maison et parler à mon père ? Il devrait être informé de ce que vous nous avez dit et je crains qu'elles ne soient trop bouleversées pour s'en charger elles-mêmes.

Darcy savait qu'il devait trouver une occupation ou il craignait de devenir fou.

\- Je vais vous devancer à Longbourn et Mr Jones pourra les accompagner dès qu'il en aura terminé ici. Je pourrais peut-être adoucir le choc pour Mr Bennet.

Lizzie ne put dissimuler sa surprise devant une telle bonté et elle se rendit compte que la piètre opinion qu'elle avait eu de lui autrefois avait complètement disparue. Elle ne pouvait pas détester un homme capable d'une telle abnégation. Ce serait parfaitement ridicule de sa part.

?

Une fois que Mme Bennet et ses filles furent remontées en voiture, Darcy fit signe au cocher pour qu'il fasse partir ses chevaux afin de regagner Longbourn. Il monta à côté d'elles sur son fidèle étalon, sentant la force de leur douleur.

L'image du visage couvert de larmes de miss Elisabeth alors qu'elle leur faisait des signes d'adieu depuis l'entrée du manoir était gravée dans son cœur, lui causant une grande douleur. Darcy éprouvait un sentiment d'empathie comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. Il aurait voulu faire en sorte que tout aille bien, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pour un homme qui, comme lui, avait l'habitude d'avoir des centaines de personnes sous sa responsabilité, c'était inquiétant. Etant le maître d'un grand domaine, il dépendait de ses compétences pour organiser le dur travail destiné à assurer le bien-être de tous ceux qui étaient placés sous sa responsabilité. Cependant, même lui était impuissant contre la maladie et la mort.

Il connaissait bien leur douleur, qu'il avait lui-même enduré, lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents. Darcy se souvenait de l'atmosphère lugubre dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé à Pemberley au moment de la mort de sa mère, il y avait de nombreuses années de cela, ainsi que des longues journées de silence pendant la maladie de son père qui avait conduit à sa mort. Son cœur s'était brisé lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'affaiblir de plus en plus chaque jour. Il ressentit de nouveau de la douleur en songeant à la détresse de miss Elisabeth.

Darcy secoua la tête. Il ne devait plus penser à la mort. Il se rendit compte que sa connaissance de la famille Bennet était limitée. Mme Bennet était assez cordiale mais un peu trop exubérante à son goût. Quoiqu'elle l'était beaucoup moins qu'à leur première véritable rencontre. Il supposa que c'était à cause de la conduite honteuse de sa favorite. Son mari avait dû lui faire la leçon pour qu'elle change son comportement.

Il sourit sans humour. Toute l'intelligence dans la descendance de la famille Bennet appartenait aux deux filles aînées.

Les deux filles cadettes avaient changées, elles aussi. Miss Mary ne chantait plus et jouait beaucoup mieux que dans son souvenir. Quant à miss Kitty, elle se conduisait également beaucoup mieux, sans doute parce qu'elle n'était plus sous l'influence de sa cadette.

Il se souvenait, qu'auparavant, Mme Bennet se montrait à peine polie avec lui. Mais il en connaissait la raison, maintenant. Miss Elisabeth n'était sans nul doute pas sa favorite mais il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'on insulte une de ses filles. Surtout sur son apparence. Mme Bennet prenait le plus grand soin pour que ses filles se montrent toujours sous leur meilleur jour en société. Elle-même, ainsi que ses deux filles cadettes, utilisaient les plumes et la dentelle en abondance. Miss Mary, quant à elle, refusait ce qu'elle considérait comme des frivolités. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Fordyce désapprouverait une telle chose. Ce qui le fit sourire.

Il savait, cependant, que si miss Elisabeth était la moins préférée de sa mère, elle était la prunelle des yeux de son père. Il poussa un profond soupir. Au moins, il n'avait pas à craindre un mauvais accueil de la part de Mr Bennet.

Longbourn apparut devant lui et il se rappela brusquement la triste raison de sa venue.

« _Comment vais-je faire pour lui dire que sa fille aînée est gravement malade et que sa vie pourrait être en danger ? »_

Darcy regarda la voiture. Mme Bennet et ses trois filles sanglotaient.

 _« Mr Bennet ne doit pas être informé de la situation par sa femme ou ses filles. Elles ne sont pas en état de lui transmettre la nouvelle de façon cohérente au sujet de miss Bennet et il ne devrait pas être témoin de leur hystérie. Il ne sera sans doute pas en mesure de les réconforter. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir surmonté les nouvelles lui-même »._

La pensée de la douleur qu'il allait causer à son père lui faisait mal.

 _« Je ne devrais peut-être pas m'en charger moi-même. Je ne suis sans doute pas le mieux placé pour lui transmettre de telles nouvelles. Peut-être que Mr Jones va arriver ?_

Il poussa un soupir.

 _«J'ai dit que je le ferais et je vais le faire. Pour elle. pour miss Elisabeth. Je ne peux pas me dédire sans me déshonorer »._

Il aurait voulu que miss Elisabeth soit là pour prendre soin de sa mère et de ses sœurs, mais il savait qu'elle se trouvait là où elle avait réellement besoin d'être : auprès de sa sœur. Il devait prendre sur lui et s'occuper de sa mission. Il avait promis de le faire.

Il savait que sa tâche ne serait pas facile. Après tout, il était un étranger pour les Bennet. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps. Même s'il s'entendait bien avec Mr Bennet, il se ferait l'effet d'un oiseau de mauvais augure. Mais au moins, avec lui, la nouvelle serait moins brutale que s'il l'apprenait de sa femme. Celle-ci ne prendrait aucune précaution, trop désireuse de se faire plaindre.

Il se rappelait très bien que miss Elisabeth avait été choquée de la façon dont sa mère avait pris la mauvaise nouvelle. Il était évident que ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le fait de ne pas pouvoir atteindre son but, c'est-à-dire faire faire un riche mariage à sa fille aînée, ce qui assurerait son propre avenir en cas de veuvage. Oui, cette femme était égoïste. Pourtant, il comprenait, dans une certaine mesure, la peur qu'elle devait ressentir à l'idée de se retrouver dans la misère avec ses filles un jour. Mais son comportement était choquant.

?

Darcy poussa son cheval au galop, et, à son arrivée, mit pied à terre en face de la maison. Il informa les serviteurs que leurs maîtresses allaient bientôt arriver, qu'elles étaient bouleversées et qu'il fallait prendre bien soin d'elles. Il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour les empêcher de se plaindre et d'informer Mr Bennet des nouvelles. Il demanda à voir le maître de maison et la femme de charge, Mme Hill, le conduisit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle frappa à la porte, entra lorsqu'elle en reçut l'ordre et annonça le visiteur. Elle reçut l'ordre de le faire entrer et de les laisser.. Mme Hill obéit et se retira aussitôt.

Mr Bennet était visiblement surpris de recevoir une visite aussi matinale. Cependant, en voyant la gravité sur le visage du jeune homme qui se trouvait face à lui, il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple visite de politesse. Il l'invita à s'asseoir en disant :

\- J'entends que ma femme et mes filles sont revenues à la maison. Je suis allé faire le tour de la propriété, aujourd'hui et à mon retour, j'ai découvert qu'elles s'étaient rendues à Netherfield. Y-a-t-il un problème, Mr Darcy ?

Darcy inspira profondément.

\- Je suis désolé d'être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, Mr Bennet. La maladie de votre fille aînée s'est aggravée de façon inattendue ce matin. Un médecin va venir de Londres pour l'examiner et la soigner. Votre femme et vos filles sont bouleversées et je craignais qu'elles ne soient pas en mesure de vous en informer de façon cohérente. C'est pour cela que j'ai jugé bon de m'en charger.

Mr Bennet pâlit.

\- Jane ? Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Darcy ? Je croyais qu'elle avait juste un rhume.

\- Mr Jones est venue rendre visite à miss Bennet, ce matin. Sa fièvre est revenue brusquement en beaucoup plus fort. Il pense que cela pourrait être une pneumonie ou quelque chose d'aussi grave. Mr Bingley a envoyé un valet à Londres pour faire venir un médecin.

Mr Bennet se leva brusquement.

\- Pourquoi ma femme est-elle rentrée sans Jane ? Sa place est ici, à Longbourn, avec sa famille !

Darcy soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Mr Bennet, votre fille est trop malade pour être déplacée, même sur un court trajet. Et cela pourrait être dangereux. Mr Jones ignore si le mal dont souffre votre fille est contagieux ou non. Il est préférable que vous ne vous approchiez pas d'elle tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus à ce sujet.

\- Et Elisabeth ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue ? Ne risque-t-elle pas d'être exposée à la contagion, elle aussi ? Et de quoi souffre Jane exactement ? Je vais aller les chercher moi-même !

Mr Bennet se leva avec l'intention évidente de quitter la pièce mais Darcy l'en empêcha.

\- Je vous en prie, Mr Bennet, ne faites pas cela. Soyez raisonnable. Vous risqueriez de mettre votre propre vie et celle de votre famille en danger en agissant ainsi. Ne risquez pas d'aggraver la santé de votre fille aînée en voulant la déplacer. Laissez d'abord un médecin l'examiner afin que nous sachions à quoi nous en tenir. Asseyez-vous et calmez-vous. Mr Jones sera là dans peu de temps et il pourra vous donner toutes les explications que vous désirez.

Le visage de Mr Bennet se durcit. Cependant, il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre que Mr Jones arrive. Vous devez m'en dire plus au sujet de Jane. Pourquoi Elisabeth est-elle toujours là-bas ?

Darcy réfléchit et choisit ses mots avec le plus grand soin.

\- Miss Bennet souffre d'une forte fièvre. Elle tousse beaucoup et, ce matin, lorsque miss Elisabeth est remontée auprès de sa sœur, après le petit-déjeuner, elle l'a trouvée en sueur et délirante. Comme miss Bennet a passé beaucoup de temps auprès de sa sœur, elle a été exposée à la maladie. Mr Jones n'a pu décelé le moindre symptôme chez elle, mais il pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle reste pour soigner sa sœur plutôt que de risquer de vous contaminer. Les sœurs de Mr Bingley ne sont plus admises dans la chambre de la malade, votre épouse et vos autres filles non plus.

Impuissant, Darcy regardait le vieil homme, les mains cachant son visage et pleurer de douleur. Puis il redressa brusquement la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suppose que les sœurs de Mr Bingley vont s'empresser de quitter la maison pour ne pas s'exposer à la maladie ?

\- Il est prévu, en effet, qu'elles se rendent à Londres. Cependant, cela n'a rien à voir avec la maladie de miss Bennet. De plus, la tante de Bingley, miss Grâce Bingley, est arrivée ce matin et n'a aucunement l'intention de repartir. Vous n'avez donc pas à craindre pour la réputation de vos filles. Elles sont en parfaite sécurité.

?

Bingley se rendit dans le salon après le départ de Darcy et découvrit que la plus jeune de ses sœurs ne s'y trouvait pas.

\- Où est Caroline ? demanda-t-il. Il serait temps de vous préparer pour votre départ.

\- Je l'ignore, Charles, répondit Louisa. Un valet nous a dit qu'elle était sortie se promener dans les jardins et elle n'est pas encore revenue.

\- Je suppose qu'elle cherche un prétexte pour ne pas partir, dit miss Grâce Bingley.

\- Cela ne marchera pas, dit Bingley d'un ton décidé. Est-ce que ses malles sont prêtes, Louisa ?

\- Oui. Tout à l'heure, sa femme de chambre est venue me dire que Caroline avait oublié de mettre ses gants avant de sortir. Et elle n'a pas mis sa pelisse non plus. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas allée trop loin où elle risque de prendre froid.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit encore de l'une de ses manigances pitoyables pour piéger Darcy. Je vais la retrouver et elle regrettera sa conduite, croyez-moi !

Il sortit du salon et monta à l'étage. Il frappa à la porte de miss Bennet. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque aussitôt devant Elisabeth.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, miss Elisabeth. Puis-je vous emprunter César ? Ma sœur, Caroline, a décidé d'aller se perdre quelque part dans le parc pour éviter de devoir quitter Netherfield. Elle a oublié de mettre ses gants. Je pensais qu'ils pourraient me permettre de la retrouver grâce à votre chien.

\- En effet. César y parviendra sans doute. Attendez un instant.

Elle appela le chien qui la rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Vous devez lui faire sentir quelque chose qu'elle a touché récemment. Ce sera plus facile pour lui.

\- Je vais prendre ses gants. Elle n'a pas mis sa pelisse non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dans la tête mais je commence à me poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

\- Elle doit être très contrariée de ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Ma sœur, Lydia, est exactement pareille. Pour permettre à César de retrouver sa piste, vous devez lui faire sentir les gants en disant « Cherche ». Si vous avez l'impression qu'il a perdu la piste, recommencez et encouragez-le par des caresses et des compliments. Cela rendra les choses plus faciles. Et tenez les gants par un coin pour ne pas les imprégner de votre propre odeur. Sinon, cela ne marchera pas.

\- Merci, miss Elisabeth. Je suivrais vos conseils. Mais me suivra-t-il ?

\- Oui. Il me suffit de le lui demander.

Elle se baissa vers le chien.

\- Va, César. Va promener avec Mr Bingley.

Le chien remua la queue et sortit de la chambre. Bingley remercia encore une fois Elisabeth, puis il s'éloigna. Il prit les gants et la pelisse de Caroline et descendit l'escalier, suivi par le chien. Après s'être habillé pour sortir, il quitta la maison et tendit l'un des gants au chien, le passant sous son nez.

\- Cherche, César, cherche !

Le chien renifla le gant, puis regarda Bingley d'un air interrogateur.

\- Cherche !

César huma l'air en tournant sur lui-même. Bingley attendit avec une certaine anxiété. Le chien mit son nez sur le sol et commença à avancer. Après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres, il s'arrêta, se retourna et se mit à aboyer. Puis il remua la queue pour montrer qu'il avait trouvé une piste.

Bingley lui fit sentir de nouveau le gant avant de dire :

\- Allez, cherche, mon bon chien ! Cherche !

Ils continuèrent à marcher. Ils n'avançaient pas depuis cinq minutes lorsque César s'immobilisa et se mit à aboyer. Bingley entendit un cri et reconnut la voix de sa sœur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il avança de quelques pas et fut brusquement immobilisé par une tornade qui se jeta sur lui.

\- Mr Darcy ! Oh Mr Darcy ! Vous m'avez sauvée la vie !

Exaspéré et furieux par une telle comédie, Bingley la repoussa si brutalement qu'elle se retrouva projetée sur le sol :

\- Au nom du ciel, Caroline ! Auriez-vous perdu l'esprit ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous conduire comme une folle ? J'envisage de plus en plus de vous expédier à _Bedlham_ _[2]_ !

Une expression d'horreur apparut sur le visage de Caroline Bingley. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi choquante, son frère aurait éclaté de rire.

Il jeta sa pelisse à sa sœur.

\- Couvrez-vous ! Vous êtes totalement indécente ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous, Caroline. Si c'est encore un de vos moyens pour essayer de piéger Darcy, c'est raté ! Il n'est même pas là. Vous allez rentrer avec moi, changer de vêtements et quitter Netherfield, comme cela a été prévu. Et vous le ferez, Caroline, même si je dois me charger de vous jeter en personne dans la voiture. Je vous conseille de garder votre bouche close. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter vos discours. Dépêchez-vous de vous lever.

Blême de rage et de honte de se retrouver dans une telle situation, Caroline n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle enfila la pelisse pour couvrir sa robe déchirée sur le devant et le bas. Il était évident que son plan avait échoué.

\- Pendant que vous poursuiviez vos ridicules petits plans, l'état de santé de miss Bennet s'est aggravé, poursuivit Bingley. Un médecin va arriver de Londres. Comme il y a un risque de contagion, il vaut mieux que vous partiez. Je me souviens très bien que, l'hiver dernier, lorsque Louisa est tombée malade, vous avez pris le plus grand soin de vous tenir à l'écart d'elle, pour ne pas risquer d'être contaminée. Bel exemple de dévouement fraternel, n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt d'égoïsme absolu ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je ne veux plus de vous chez moi. Je n'accorderai aucun crédit à ce que vous pourrez raconter. Je vous conseille d'accorder toute votre attention aux messieurs que Louisa va vous présenter. Si vous ne trouvez pas un mari avant vos vingt-cinq ans, tant pis pour vous. Mais vous n'habiterez certainement pas chez moi lorsque je serai marié.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre fou !

\- Moins que vous ! Il faut vraiment que vous soyez totalement dépourvue de cervelle pour ne pas avoir compris, au bout de six ans que vous étiez la dernière femme au monde que Darcy envisagerait d'épouser. Vous le dégoûtez. Il n'éprouve même pas du respect pour vous. Il vous a toléré uniquement par respect pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre son amitié à cause de vous. Vous n'en valez pas la peine. Maintenant, taisez-vous. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez la réputation d'être une mégère dans la bonne société !

Il marchait rapidement, sans se soucier de savoir si elle le suivait. Caroline fulminait devant un nouvel échec de ses plans. En arrivant à l'entrée de la maison, Louisa se précipita vers sa sœur, son visage exprimant son inquiétude.

\- Caroline ! Vous voilà enfin ! Où étiez-vous passée ? Nous étions si inquiets !

\- Elle était à moins d'un quart de mile de la maison, répondit Bingley d'un ton mordant, mais à voix basse pour que sa sœur soit la seule à l'entendre. Elle attendait que Darcy vienne la sauver et elle a pris soin de déchirer sa robe pour faire croire qu'il l'avait compromise.

Louisa regarda sa sœur avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Mais Caroline ne réagit pas aux paroles de son frère.

\- Emmenez-la dans sa chambre, Louisa. Veillez à ce qu'elle se change. Je suppose que ses malles ont été descendues ?

\- Oui. Il n'y a plus qu'à les charger dans la voiture.

\- Très bien. Je vais ordonner qu'on l'attelle. Lorsqu'elle sera prête, vous amènerez Caroline dans le salon. Ne la laissez pas vous circonvenir, Louisa. Elle quittera cette maison dans l'heure, même si je dois la jeter moi-même dehors.

Caroline blêmit à ces paroles car elle ne doutait pas que son frère ferait ce qu'il disait.

\- J'y veillerais, Charles. Soyez sans crainte.

Elle entraîna sa sœur dans l'escalier tout en la réprimandant à voix basse. Elle était vraiment furieuse de sa conduite et jugeait qu'elle allait trop loin.

\- J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous, Caroline ? Charles vous chasse de sa maison et il pourrait décider de vous renier complètement. Vous devriez réfléchir à vos actions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous allez trop loin.

Caroline ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. L'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir était probablement la pire qu'elle ait jamais connue. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdue la partie. Elle n'obtiendrait jamais Mr Darcy. Mais elle pouvait faire en sorte que miss Eliza Bennet ne l'ait jamais non plus. Ce serait son moyen de se venger de son mépris à son égard. Lady Catherine de Bourgh n'était pas une femme qui tolérait qu'on s'oppose à elle. En apprenant qu'une demoiselle de la petite gentry avait des vues sur son neveu, elle viendrait probablement faire une scène et remettre miss Eliza à sa place. Cela pourrait être très drôle et elle regrettait de ne pas être là pour le voir. Mais au moins, il n'y aurait jamais de mariage entre miss Eliza et Mr Darcy.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle monta dans la voiture avec les Hurst sans avoir revu Mr Darcy. Elle ignorait où il était et ne pouvait pas le demander. Elle savait qu'elle avait probablement perdu toutes ses chances d'obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voulait. A moins qu'elle ne trouve le moyen de faire revenir son frère à Londres. ce ne serait sans doute pas facile, mais il y avait sûrement une solution. Oui, elle allait réfléchir et elle finirait par trouver quelque chose.

?

Lorsque Darcy revint à Netherfield, ce fut pour découvrir, à son grand soulagement, que miss Bingley et les Hurst avaient quitté le manoir pour Londres. Bingley, en apprenant son retour, lui demanda de le rejoindre dans le salon car il voulait lui parler :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Charles ? J'ai appris le départ de vos sœurs, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. J'espère que miss Bingley n'a pas fait trop de difficultés pour partir ?

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Bingley le lui raconta. D'abord choqué, Darcy éclata de rire.

\- On dirait bien que son piège n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. Croyait-elle que je n'aurai pas compris ses intentions ? J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle me prend pour un parfait idiot.

\- Elle était folle de rage lorsqu'elle a pris conscience que je n'étais pas vous. Si vous aviez vu sa tête. Mais je crains, malheureusement, que cela ne suffira pas à la convaincre de renoncer. Elle croit toujours, - Dieu seul sait pourquoi ! -, qu'elle a toujours une chance avec vous. Je ne comprends pas une telle obstination, Darcy. En tout cas, elle ne reviendra pas ici, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre car je ne resterais pas sous le même toit qu'elle. Il est heureux que ma sœur se trouve avec ma tante. Ainsi, votre sœur n'aura aucun moyen d'aller l'importuner. Je vais lui écrire pour lui dire que miss Bingley n'est pas autorisée à s'approcher de Georgiana. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle subisse sa mauvaise influence et ses insinuations.

\- Je crains que Caroline ne se prépare à un triste avenir, soupira Bingley. Mais je ne peux rien y changer. Elle est seule responsable de ses actes. C'est à elle de voir ses fautes et de les réparer. Je ne m'en chargerais pas à sa place.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Charles. Vous n'êtes pas fautif. Elle a profité de votre jeune âge et de votre bon caractère, mais vous avez réagi au bon moment. Il faut seulement que vous continuiez à rester ferme. Sinon, elle cherchera à en tirer profit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Darcy. J'ai compris la leçon. Et j'ai une puissante motivation pour prendre mes décisions tout seul. Je ne laisserai pas Caroline interférer en se croyant autorisée à décider de mon avenir. Elle ferait mieux de s'occuper du sien sinon elle pourrait bien ne pas en avoir du tout. Mais ce sera son problème, pas le mien.

\- Je suis heureux que vous disiez cela. Je suppose que miss Elisabeth ne soupera pas avec nous ?

\- Je doute fort qu'elle veuille quitter sa sœur. Mais nous avons encore du temps devant nous. Le médecin n'est pas encore arrivé. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble, Darcy. Il n'y aura pas de femme pour vous importuner.

\- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Je crois que je vais écrire quelques lettres. J'espère que le docteur Arlington pourra arriver avant la nuit. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

\- Oui, en effet. Je vous laisse, Darcy. Il faut que je parle à ma tante.

\- Et moi, je dois aller me changer. A plus tard, Bingley.

\- D'accord.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Darcy monta jusqu'à sa chambre. En arrivant en haut de l'escalier, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre de miss Bennet et poussa un soupir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas déranger la malade et sa sœur.

Il entra dans sa chambre où l'attendait son valet. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour miss Elisabeth. Il avait pu découvrir qu'elle était très têtue lorsque quelque chose avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Sa force de caractère l'impressionnait et sa gentillesse envers les autres était connue de tous, tout comme son aversion pour la méchanceté. Elle possédait à la fois l'intelligence, la beauté et l'esprit. Elle se moquait des faiblesses d'autrui, mais pas d'une manière à blesser les autres.

Il songea qu'il serait vraiment un homme chanceux s'il parvenait à gagner à la fois sa main et son cœur. La vie ne serait pas ennuyeuse avec une telle jeune femme comme épouse. Elle avait des opinions décidées et une disposition taquine. De plus, il prit conscience que son dévouement et son affection à l'égard de sa sœur faisaient qu'elle était prête à risquer sa propre vie pour prendre soin d'elle. Il ne connaissait aucune autre femme qui serait capable de faire preuve d'une telle abnégation. Sauf, peut-être, Georgiana. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Il était évident que lorsqu'elle aimait quelqu'un, elle le faisait de tout son cœur. Elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à des faux-semblants.

Il se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la mériter. En sa présence, il se sentait moins seul et beaucoup plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été au cours des cinq dernières années. Un seul sourire de sa part suffisait à battre son cœur plus vite et à lui donner de sourire aussi. Elle apportait la joie partout où elle passait. Il était fort regrettable que sa mère ne la voit pas telle qu'elle était. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. En tout cas, s'il parvenait à faire de miss Elisabeth son épouse, il veillerait à ce que sa mère la traite avec respect, sinon elle ne serait pas la bienvenue chez lui.

Il se changea rapidement avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour s'occuper d'écrire ses lettres. Il espérait qu'il serait suffisamment occupé jusqu'à ce que le médecin soit arrivé.

* * *

[1] Les apothicaires préparaient et vendaient des breuvages et des médicaments pour les malades. Ils remplaçaient souvent les médecins dans les petits villages.

[2] Le Bethlem Royal Hospital (appelé communément Bedlam) est un hôpital psychiatrique situé à Beckenham dans le borough londonien de Bromley. Il est reconnu comme la première institution occidentale ayant offert des services de soins psychiatriques. Même s'il ne se trouve plus à son emplacement original, ce serait le plus ancien hôpital qui se spécialise dans les soins psychiatriques. Au XXIe siècle, il offre des services de pointe pour le traitement des problèmes de santé mentale, mais il est réputé pour avoir été le théâtre de plusieurs pratiques cruelles et inhumaines.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Jophine : Je me sers de certains éléments du film pour étoffer mes chapitres. L'histoire ne va pas suivre complètement le livre. Il y aura certaines choses qui ne se produiront pas et d'autres qui ne font pas partie du livre qui arriveront. Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise._

 **Chapitre 14**

Le docteur Arlington et ses deux garde-malades arrivèrent de Londres en fin d'après-midi. Mr Bingley les accueillit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il devenait de plus en plus préoccupés par l'état de Miss Bennet, et était plus qu'heureux de voir le médecin et les infirmières. Darcy voulut parler avec le médecin avant qu'il ne monte voir la malade.

Je m'inquiète au sujet de miss Bennet, dit-il d'un ton grave. Je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas quitter sa sœur un seul instant, au risque de mettre sa propre santé en danger. Elle est très têtue et fera ce qu'elle croit nécessaire pour prendre soin de sa sœur. Je suppose que vous avez eu mon message.

\- Oui, répondit le médecin. J'ai pris tout ce qui me sera nécessaire.

Il était vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi Darcy se souciait à ce point de cette mystérieuse jeune femme. Mais sans doute le découvrirait-il bientôt.

\- Elle est tout à fait capable de refuser d'écouter vos conseils.

\- Hum, fit le médecin. J'ai amené deux garde-malades, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Elles veilleront à ce que la jeune femme se repose lorsque ce sera nécessaire. Et si elle refuse de le faire, je leur donnerai une potion pour la faire dormir.

\- Merci.

Mme Hayes et Mme Miller se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer, tandis qu'elles montaient pour se rendre dans la chambre d'une patiente.

\- C'est vraiment surprenant, chuchota Mme Haye à sa compagne. On nous a fait venir ici avec beaucoup de précipitation pour soigner une jeune fille parfaitement inconnue. Cela ne vous surprend pas, ma chère ?

\- Sans doute que si, mais il ne nous appartient pas de poser des questions. Nous sommes là pour faire notre travail, Mary. Le reste est sans intérêt.

\- Bien sûr, je suis d'accord. Mais quand même. Je trouve tout cela étrange.

\- Nous devons faire juste ce que veut le docteur. Vous savez qu'il ne tolère pas les commérages. Je ne tiens pas à perdre mon poste. Et vous non plus, j'en suis sûre.

Elles se turent en entrant dans la chambre de la malade.

Darcy resta avec Bingley dans le couloir, tous deux étant impatients de savoir ce qu'il en était.

Le médecin ne tarda pas à confirmer les pires craintes de Darcy. Miss Bennet était réellement très malade.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit, en effet, une pneumonie, dit-il d'une voix grave. Heureusement, elle n'en est qu'à ses débuts. Vous m'avez fait venir au bon moment. Avec un traitement efficace, j'ai bon espoir qu'elle sera bientôt guérie. Les autres membres de la famille ne doivent pas s'approcher d'elle.

Elisabeth était terriblement anxieuse pendant que le médecin donnait ses soins à sa sœur. Son visage exprimait une profonde angoisse.

Darcy était bouleversé par la douleur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Et il enrageait de se sentir aussi impuissant. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses aient changé à ce point ? Il ne pensait pas que le fait de lui permettre de changer son propre comportement méritait le sacrifice d'une jeune femme aussi gentille et aimable que Jane Bennet. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle guérirait.

\- Miss Elisabeth, dit le médecin. Etant donné les circonstances, vous devez rester auprès de votre sœur. Cependant, après le dîner, vous irez vous coucher et l'une des garde-malades prendra votre place. Vous devez comprendre que vous ne serez d'aucune utilité à votre sœur si vous vous rendez malade, vous aussi. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec deux patientes sur les bras.

\- Je ne veux pas la quitter ! protesta Lizzie.

\- Il le faudra bien. Vous ne devez pas oublier de manger, de vous reposer et d'aller vous promener pour être apte à veiller votre sœur. Je suis sûr que vous êtes capable de comprendre mes raisons.

Elle hocha la tête, mais le médecin vit bien qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Il en eut bientôt la preuve, au cours des jours suivants. Il donna donc des instructions à l'une des garde-malades.

En effet, alors qu'elle avait accepté, avec réticence, de quitter la chambre un court moment, elle avait été prise d'un malaise. Darcy, qui se trouvait là, lui avait évité de tomber en la rattraper et Mme Larch le précéda jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit avec précaution, respirant son parfum de lavande et souffrant de la voir si mal en point.

Mme Larch lui fit boire la tisane qu'elle lui avait préparer et elle s'endormit rapidement, malgré ses tentatives de se relever pour retourner auprès de sa sœur. Il espérait qu'elle profiterait de son repos bien mérité.

En voyant l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme, Mme Larch avait compris que Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, maître de Pemberley, était irrémédiablement amoureux de miss Elisabeth Bennet.

Une semaine s'écoula après l'arrivée du médecin. L'état de Jane s'améliorait lentement, mais il faudrait encore du temps avant qu'elle ne soit complètement rétablie.

?

 _Longbourn,_

– J'espère, ma chère amie, que vous avez commandé un bon dîner pour ce soir, dit Mr Bennet à sa femme au cours du déjeuner du lendemain matin, car il est probable que notre cercle de famille sera plus nombreux qu'à l'ordinaire et que nous aurons un convive.

– Et qui donc, mon ami ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne vois personne qui soit dans le cas de venir, ma foi, à moins que Charlotte Lucas ne vienne en se promenant, et j'espère que mon dîner est toujours bon pour elle, je ne crois pas qu'elle en voie souvent de pareils chez ses parents.

– Le convive dont je parle est un gentleman et un étranger.

Les yeux de Mme Bennet étincelèrent de joie.

\- Un gentleman et un étranger ! Serait-il célibataire ? Dans ce cas, il pourrait épouser l'une de nos filles !

\- Pas si vite, ma chère. Vous me paraissez un peu trop prompte à vouloir jeter l'une de nos fille en pâture à un inconnu !

\- Qui cela peut-il être ? demanda Mme Bennet en ignorant les paroles de son mari.

\- C'est quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu.

Cette déclaration provoqua un étonnement général suivi d'un déluge de questions par sa femme et ses cinq filles que Mr Bennet se fit un malin plaisir de laisser quelque temps sans réponse. Après s'être diverti quelque temps de leur curiosité, il s'expliqua ainsi :

– J'ai reçu, il y a un mois environ, la lettre que voici et à laquelle j'ai répondu il y a quinze jours seulement car l'affaire dont il s'agissait était assez délicate et demandait réflexion, exigeant cependant qu'on s'en s'occupât sans délai. Cette lettre est de mon cousin, Mr Collins, qui, à ma mort, peut vous mettre toutes à la porte de cette maison aussitôt qu'il lui plaira.

– Ah ! mon ami, s'écria sa femme, je ne puis y penser sans frémir. Je vous en prie, ne nous parlez pas de cet homme odieux. Je l'ai en horreur C'est certainement une calamité que votre domaine doive être ainsi arraché à vos propres filles, et je sais qu'à votre place je me serais arrangée d'une façon ou d'une autre pour écarter une telle perspective.

Mr Bennet s'efforça, mais en vain, de faire comprendre à leur mère ce qu'était un _entail_ [1]. Elles l'avaient déjà tenté plusieurs fois mais c'était un sujet sur lequel Mme Bennet se refusait à entendre raison, et elle n'en continua pas moins à protester amèrement contre la cruauté qu'il y avait à déshériter une famille de cinq filles en faveur d'un homme dont personne ne se souciait.

– C'est évidemment une iniquité, dit Mr Bennet, et rien ne peut laver Mr Collins du crime d'être l'héritier de Longbourn. Mais si vous voulez bien écouter sa lettre, les sentiments qu'il y exprime vous adouciront peut-être un peu.

– Ah ! pour cela non ! J'en suis certaine. Je pense au contraire que c'est de sa part le comble de l'impertinence et de l'hypocrisie que de vous écrire. Que ne reste-t-il brouillé avec vous comme l'était son père ?

– Il paraît justement avoir eu, à cet égard, quelques scrupules filiaux, ainsi que vous allez l'entendre :

 _Hunsford, par Westerham, Kent. 15 octobre._

 _Cher monsieur,_

 _Le désaccord subsistant entre vous et mon regretté père m'a toujours été fort pénible_ et donné du chagrin, _et depuis que j'ai eu l'infortune de le perdre, j'ai souvent souhaité d'y remédier_ et mettre un baume sur cette plaie _. Pendant quelque temps, j'ai été retenu_ par mes doutes _et par la crainte que ce ne fût, de ma part, un manque de respect à sa mémoire en me réconciliant avec une personne pour laquelle, toute sa vie, il avait professé des sentiments hostiles..._ – Vous voyez, Mme Bennet !... _Néanmoins, j'ai, à présent, fini par prendre une décision. Ayant reçu à Pâques l'ordination, j'ai eu le privilège d'être distingué par la Très Honorable lady Catherine de Bourgh, veuve de sir Lewis de Bourgh, à la bonté et à la générosité de laquelle je dois l'excellent bénéfice du rectorat de Hunsford où mon souci constant sera de témoigner ma respectueuse reconnaissance à Sa Grâce, en même temps que mon empressement à célébrer les rites et cérémonies instituées par l'Église d'Angleterre._

 _En ma qualité d'ecclésiastique, de plus, je sens qu'il est de mon devoir de faire avancer le règne de la paix_ _et du bien-être_ _dans toutes les familles soumises à mon influence. Sur ce terrain j'ose me flatter que mes avances ont un caractère hautement recommandable, et que, de votre côté, vous voudrez bien oublier la circonstance que je suis, en vertu de la clause de substitution, j'en suis sûr, le fait que je suis l'héritier du domaine de Longbourn, et qu'en conséquence vous ne repousserez pas le rameau d'olivier qui vous est tendu._

 _Je suis réellement peiné d'être l'involontaire instrument du préjudice causé à vos charmantes filles. Qu'il me soit permis de vous exprimer mes regrets en même temps que mon vif désir de leur faire accepter tous les dédommagements qui sont en mon pouvoir mais, de ceci, nous reparlerons plus tard._

 _Si vous n'avez point de raison qui vous empêche de me recevoir, je me propose de me donner la satisfaction de me rendre auprès de vous et de votre famille, le lundi 18 novembre à quatre heures,_ _et de présenter mes respects à vos dames._ _Et j'abuserai_ _probablement_ _de votre hospitalité jusqu'au samedi de la semaine suivante_ _–_ _ce que je puis faire sans inconvénients, lady Catherine ne voyant pas d'objection à ce que je m'absente un dimanche, pourvu que je me fasse remplacer par un de mes confrères._

 _Veuillez présenter mes respectueux compliments à ces dames et me croire votre tout dévoué serviteur et ami._

 _William COLLINS._

– Donc, à quatre heures, nous verrons arriver ce pacifique gentleman, dit Mr Bennet en fermant la lettre. C'est, semble-t-il, un jeune homme extrêmement consciencieux et courtois, sur ma parole, et nous aurons sans doute d'agréables relations avec lui pour peu que lady Catherine daigne lui permettre de revenir nous voir.

– Ce qu'il dit à propos de nos filles est plein de raison, et s'il est disposé à faire quelque chose en leur faveur, ce n'est pas moi qui le découragerait.

\- Quoiqu'il soit difficile, dit Kitty, de deviner de quelle manière il peut nous dédommager de la perte d'un bien qu'il croit légitimement à nous, le désir qu'il en a est certainement à son avantage et lui fait certainement honneur.

Mary était surtout frappée de l'extraordinaire déférence exprimée par Mr Collins à l'égard de lady Catherine et de la solennité avec laquelle il affirmait son intention de baptiser, marier, ou enterrer ses paroissiens, chaque fois que son ministère serait requis.

– Ce doit être un singulier personnage, dit-elle. Je ne le comprends pas. Son style est bien emphatique. Quel galimatias ! Et que signifient ces excuses d'être l'héritier de Longbourn ? Y changerait-il quelque chose s'il le pouvait ? Pensez-vous que ce soit un homme de grand sens, Père ?

– Non, ma chère enfant, je ne le crois pas. Je suis même assuré de découvrir le contraire. Il y a dans sa lettre un mélange de servilité et d'importance qui m'intrigue et qui promet beaucoup… J'attends sa visite avec une vive impatience.

– Pourtant, au point de vue du style, dit Mary, sa lettre ne me semble pas défectueuse. L'idée du rameau d'olivier, pour n'être pas très neuve, est néanmoins bien exprimée.

Pour Catherine et Lydia, la lettre ni son auteur n'étaient le moins du monde intéressants. Il y avait peu de chances que leur cousin apparût avec un uniforme écarlate et, depuis quelque temps, la société des gens vêtus d'une autre couleur ne leur procurait plus aucun plaisir. Quant à leur mère, la lettre de Mr Collins avait en grande partie dissipé une bonne part de sa mauvaise humeur et elle se préparait à recevoir son hôte dans un état de calme qui étonnait également son mari et ses filles.

?

Mr Collins fut ponctuel en ce qui concerne l'heure qu'il avait indiquée et fut reçu avec beaucoup de politesse et de curiosité par toute la famille. Mr Bennet parla, il est vrai, peu, mais ces dames ne demandaient qu'à parler à sa place. Mr Collins de son côté ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'encouragement ni aucune envie de se taire. Il ne paraissait ni sauvage, ni taciturne. C'était un grand garçon un peu lourd, à l'air grave et compassé et aux manières cérémonieuses, de vingt-cinq ans.

À peine assis, il se mit à complimenter Mme Bennet sur sa charmante famille. Il avait, dit-il, beaucoup entendu vanter la beauté de ses cousines, mais il constatait qu'en cette circonstance le bruit public était au-dessous de la vérité. Il ne doutait pas, ajouta-t-il, qu'en temps voulu leur mère n'eût la joie de les voir toutes honorablement établies. Ces galants propos n'étaient pas goûtés de même façon par tous ses auditeurs, mais Mme Bennet, qui n'était point difficile sur les compliments, répondit avec empressement :

– Ce que vous me dites là est fort aimable, monsieur, et je souhaite fort que votre prévision se réalise, autrement mes filles se trouveraient un jour dans une situation bien fâcheuse avec des affaires aussi singulièrement arrangées.

– Vous faites allusion peut-être à l' entail de ce domaine.

– Naturellement, monsieur, j'y pense continuellement ! Et vous devez reconnaître que c'est une clause bien regrettable pour mes pauvres enfants. Non que je vous en rende personnellement responsable. Je sais fort bien que le hasard seul en est cause. On ne peut jamais deviner à qui les terres appartiendront une fois qu'elles sont substituées.

– Je suis très sensible, madame, au tort fait à mes belles cousines et j'en dirais plus sans la crainte de vous paraître prétentieux et plein de précipitation. Mais je puis affirmer à ces jeunes demoiselles que j'arrive tout prêt à goûter leur charme. Je n'ajoute rien quant à présent. Peut-être, quand nous aurons fait plus ample connaissance...

Il ne manqua pas, cependant, de montrer sa surprise en constatant qu'il manquait deux de ses cousines. Mme Bennet lui expliqua qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux chez un voisin où sa fille aînée avait été invitée par les dames. Elle était tombée malade et sa sœur s'était rendue là-bas pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle ignorait quand elles pourraient revenir à la maison car la maladie de Jane était assez grave, même si elle allait un peu mieux.

Mr Collins en fut désolé et il espéra que ces demoiselles seraient de retour avant son départ car, d'après un tableau qu'il avait vu, elles étaient, de loin, les plus belles des cinq. Il promit à Mme Bennet qu'il prierait pour la prompte guérison de sa fille aînée, montrant un grand intérêt pour son bien-être.

Il fut cependant interrompu par un domestique qui vint dire que le dîner était servi et les jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire. Elles n'étaient pas seules à exciter l'admiration de Mr Collins : le hall, la salle à manger et son mobilier furent examinés et hautement appréciés. Tant de louanges auraient touché le cœur de Mme Bennet si elle n'avait eu la pénible arrière-pensée mortifiante que Mr Collins passait la revue de ses futurs biens. Le dîner à son tour fut l'objet de ses éloges et il insista pour savoir à laquelle de ses belles cousines revenait l'honneur de plats aussi parfaitement réussis. Mais ici, Mme Bennet l'interrompit un peu vivement pour lui dire, avec une certaine âpreté, qu'elle avait le moyen de s'offrir une bonne cuisinière, et que ses filles ne mettaient pas le pied à la cuisine. Mr Collins la supplia de ne pas lui en vouloir, à quoi elle répondit d'un ton plus doux qu'il n'y avait point d'offense, mais il n'en continua pas moins à s'excuser, sur le même ton, plus d'un quart d'heure, jusqu'à la fin du dîner.

?

Pendant le repas, Mr Bennet avait à peine ouvert la bouche. Lorsque les domestiques se furent retirés, il pensa qu'il était temps de causer un peu avec son hôte, et mit la conversation sur le sujet qu'il estimait le mieux choisi pour le faire parler en félicitant son cousin d'avoir trouvé une protectrice qui se montrait si pleine d'attentions pour ses désirs et de sollicitude pour son confort. La façon dont Lady Catherine de Bourgh se préoccupait des idées du jeune homme, et la considération qu'elle témoignait à son confort semblaient bien remarquables.

Mr Bennet ne pouvait mieux tomber. Mr Collins fut éloquent dans ses éloges, se développant sur ce sujet augmenta l'air de solennité qui lui était ordinaire. De sa vie, affirma-t-il, solennellement, il n'avait rencontré chez un membre de l'aristocratie l'affabilité et la condescendance que lui témoignait lady Catherine. Elle avait été assez bonne pour apprécier les deux sermons qu'il avait eu l'honneur de prêcher devant elle. Deux fois déjà, elle l'avait invité à dîner à Rosings, et le samedi précédent encore l'avait envoyé chercher pour faire le quatrième à sa partie de _quadrille_ [2]. Beaucoup de gens, continua-t-il, lui reprochaient d'être hautaine, mais il n'avait jamais vu chez elle que de la bienveillance. Elle le traitait en gentleman et ne voyait aucune objection à ce qu'il fréquentât la société du voisinage ou s'absentât une semaine ou deux pour aller voir sa famille. Elle avait même poussé la bonté jusqu'à lui conseiller de se marier le plus tôt possible, pourvu qu'il fît un choix judicieux. Elle lui avait fait visite une fois dans son presbytère où elle avait pleinement approuvé les améliorations qu'il y avait apportées et daigné même en suggérer d'autres, par exemple des rayons à poser dans les placards du premier étage.

– Voilà une intention charmante, bien polie et bien attentive, en vérité, dit Mme Bennet, et je ne doute pas que lady Catherine ne soit une femme fort aimable et très agréable. C'est bien regrettable que les grandes dames, en général, lui ressemblent si peu. Habite-t-elle dans votre voisinage, monsieur ?

– Le jardin qui entoure mon humble demeure n'est séparé que par un sentier de Rosings Park, résidence de Sa Grâce.

– Je crois vous avoir entendu dire qu'elle était veuve. A-t-elle des enfants ?

– Elle n'a qu'une fille, héritière de Rosings et d'une immense fortune.

– Ah ! s'écria Mme Bennet en soupirant. Elle est mieux partagée que beaucoup d'autres. Et quelle sorte de jeune personne est-ce ? Est-elle belle ?

– Elle est tout à fait charmante, en vérité. Lady Catherine dit elle-même que miss de Bourgh possède quelque chose de mieux que la beauté car, dans ses traits, se reconnaît la marque d'une haute naissance. Malheureusement elle est d'une constitution délicate et n'a pu se perfectionner comme elle l'aurait voulu dans différents arts d'agrément pour lesquels elle témoignait des dispositions remarquables. Je tiens ceci de la dame qui a surveillé son éducation et qui continue à vivre auprès d'elle à Rosings, mais miss de Bourgh est parfaitement aimable et daigne souvent passer à côté de mon humble presbytère dans le petit phaéton attelé de poneys qu'elle conduit elle-même.

– A-t-elle été présentée ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu son nom parmi ceux des dames reçues à la cour.

– Sa frêle santé, malheureusement, ne lui permet pas de vivre à Londres. C'est ainsi, comme je l'ai dit un jour à lady Catherine, que la cour d'Angleterre se trouve privée d'un de ses plus gracieux ornements. Lady Catherine a paru touchée de mes paroles. Vous devinez que je suis heureux de lui adresser de ces compliments toujours appréciés des dames chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présente. J'ai souvent assuré lady Catherine que sa charmante fille semblait ne pouvoir manquer de devenir duchesse, que le rang le plus élevé, loin de lui conférer de l'importance, serait rehaussé par sa présence. Voilà le langage qui plaît le plus à sa seigneurie. Ces petits riens plaisent à Sa Grâce et font partie des hommages que je considère comme mon devoir de lui rendre.

– Vous avez tout à fait raison, dit Mr Bennet, et c'est un bonheur pour vous de savoir flatter avec tant de délicatesse. Puis-je vous demander si ces compliments vous viennent spontanément ou si vous devez les préparer d'avance ?

– Oh ! spontanément, en général, j'obéis à l'impulsion du moment. Je m'amuse aussi parfois proposer et à disposer de petits compliments élégants qui soient adaptés aux circonstances ordinaires, mais je m'efforce toujours de les placer de façon aussi naturelle que possible.

Les prévisions de Mr Bennet avaient été justes : son cousin était aussi parfaitement ridicule qu'il s'y attendait. Il l'écoutait avec un vif amusement sans communiquer ses impressions à qui que ce soit et il regrettait l'absence d'Elisabeth qui, il en était certain, aurait été fort amusée par l'homme. Cependant, comme il le soupçonnait de vouloir épouser une de ses filles, il était en même temps soulagé que Lizzie ne soit pas là car il craignait que son épouse ne cherche à attirer l'attention de l'homme sur elle, sans savoir que jamais il ne lui permettrait de l'épouser. Cependant, à l'heure du thé, trouvant la mesure suffisante, il fut heureux de ramener son hôte au salon.

Après le thé, il lui demanda s'il voulait bien faire la lecture à ces dames. Mr Collins consentit avec empressement. Un livre lui fut présenté, mais à la vue du titre il eut un léger recul et s'excusa, protestant qu'il ne lisait jamais de romans. Kitty le regarda avec ahurissement et Lydia s'exclama de surprise.

\- Cela est-il possible !

D'autres livres furent apportés parmi lesquels il choisit, après quelques hésitations, les sermons de Fordyce. Lydia se mit à bâiller lorsqu'il ouvrit le volume et il n'avait pas lu trois pages d'une voix emphatique et monotone qu'elle l'interrompit en s'écriant :

– Maman, savez-vous que l'oncle Philips parle de renvoyer Richard, et, que, s'il le fait, le colonel Forster serait prêt à le prendre à son service ? Ma tante me l'a dit elle-même samedi. J'irai demain à Meryton pour en savoir davantage et demander quand le lieutenant Denny reviendra de Londres.

Lydia fut priée par ses deux aînées de se taire, mais Mr Collins, fort froissé, referma son livre en disant :

– J'ai souvent remarqué que les jeunes filles ne savent pas s'intéresser aux oeuvres sérieuses, écrits cependant pour leur bien et exclusivement à leur intention. Cela me confond, je l'avoue, car rien ne peut leur faire plus de bien qu'une lecture instructive comme l'étude est la nourriture de l'âme. Enfin telle est la dépravation humaine, mais je n'ennuierai pas plus longtemps ma jeune cousine.

Mme Bennet et ses filles lui demandèrent mille fois pardon de l'impolitesse de Lydia, et promirent qu'elle ne se reproduirait pas, en le conjurant de reprendre sa lecture mais Mr Collins, après avoir assuré qu'il pardonnait de bon cœur à sa jeune cousine, qu'il oubliait sa faute, s'assit à une autre table avec Mr Bennet et lui proposa une partie de _trictrac[3]_. Celui-ci accepta le défi, en faisant observer qu'il agissait fort sagement en laissant les jeunes filles à leurs propres amusements insignifiants.

?

Mr Collins était né dépourvu d'intelligence, et ni l'éducation très imparfaite, ni l'expérience ne l'avaient aidé à combler cette lacune de la nature. Son père, sous la direction duquel il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa jeunesse, était un homme avare et illettré, et lui-même, à l'Université où il n'était demeuré que le temps nécessaire pour la préparation de sa carrière, n'avait fait aucune relation profitable.

Le rude joug de l'autorité paternelle lui avait donné de bonne heure des manières fort humbles mais elles étaient à présent considérablement contrebalancée de beaucoup de vanité naturelle d'une tête faible, que lui inspiraient dans la retraite le défaut de comparaison de lui-même avec d'autres à un esprit médiocre et enivré par une prospérité rapide et inattendue.

Une heureuse chance l'avait mis sur le chemin de lady Catherine de Bourgh au moment où le bénéfice d'Hunsford se trouvait vacant, et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour le haut rang de cette noble dame, et la vénération que lui inspirait sa noble protectrice, jointe à la haute opinion qu'il avait de lui-même et de son autorité pastorale,, et de ses droits de recteur, faisaient de Mr Collins un mélange singulier de servilité et d'importance, d'orgueil et d'obséquiosité.

Il eut le bonheur d'être recommandé à lady Catherine de Bourgh lors de la vacance de la cure d'Hunsford, et le respect que lui inspirait le rang de cette dame, sa vénération pour elle, se mêlant à l'idée favorable qu'il avait de son propre mérite, de son autorité comme ecclésiastique et comme chef de paroisse, le rendaient un étrange assemblage d'orgueil et de soumission, de suffisance et d'humilité.

À présent qu'il se trouvait en possession d'une maison agréable et d'un revenu fort suffisant il songeait à se marier. Ce rêve n'était pas étranger à son désir de se réconcilier avec sa famille car il avait l'intention de choisir une de ses jeunes cousines, si toutefois il les trouvait aussi belles, aussi aimables, aussi parfaites qu'on le disait communément. C'était là son projet de compensation, — de réparation, — qu'il avait formé pour les dédommager du tort qu'il leur ferait du fait qu'il héritât à leur place du domaine de leur père et il le trouvait excellent.

N'était-il pas désirable, convenable et avantageux pour les Bennet, en même temps que très généreux et désintéressé de sa part ?

La vue de ses cousines ne changea rien à ses intentions. Certes, il aurait volontiers choisi la fille aînée, mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas là. Le lendemain matin, dans un bref entretien qu'il eut avant le déjeuner avec Mme Bennet, une conversation qui commença par son presbytère d'Hunsford et qui mena tout naturellement à lui laisser entrevoir ses espérances, à savoir qu'il pourrait trouver pour sa maison une maîtresse à Longbourn, à quoi celle-ci répondit avec force sourires complaisants et mines encourageantes un avertissement à la prudence à l'égard de cette même Jane sur laquelle il envisageait de fixer son choix.

\- Oh mon cher Mr Collins, fit Mme Bennet, je me dois de vous avertir qu'il y a toutes les chances pour que mes deux filles aînées soient bientôt fiancées. Je ne peux rien vous dire au sujet des autres car je n'ai pas connaissance de quelque attachement antérieur. Mais les deux aînées sont courtisées par des messieurs qu'elles favorisent et je doute fortement qu'elles envisagent de s'en détourner pour un autre gentleman.

\- Ah ! fit Collins, visiblement déçu.

\- Mais ma fille, Mary, si elle n'est pas aussi jolie que ses sœurs, le compense par sa modestie et son intelligence. Elle est très pieuse. Et un pasteur n'a pas besoin d'une jolie femme. Il se doit de choisir quelqu'un de sérieux qui saura donner le bon exemple.

\- Sans doute, oui, répondit Mr Collins, qui ne pouvait guère dire le contraire.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il y avait deux clauses liés à cet entail. Le premier exigeait que ses enfants portent le nom de Bennet, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Mais il y en avait un second. Celui qui avait créé l'entail avait pris conscience que la veuve et les enfants du maître de Longbourn risquaient de se retrouver dans une situation difficile s'il n'y avait pas de fils pour hériter ni de revenus pour vivre. C'est pour cela que tout héritier mâle devait obligatoirement épouser la fille de son prédécesseur. Bien sûr, le père de Mr Collins n'avait pas pu le faire puisque Mr Bennet n'avait pas de sœur, étant fils unique. Mais son fils aurait le choix entre plusieurs jeunes filles.

Mr Collins n'avait plus qu'à se tourner vers Mary. C'est ce qu'il fit pendant que Mme Bennet tisonnait le feu. Mary, était toute désignée pour succéder à ses deux sœurs car elle était une bonne musicienne. De plus, elle s'intéressait beaucoup à la morale. Elle conviendrait donc parfaitement à un pasteur.

Cette confidence remplit de joie Mme Bennet qui voyait déjà trois de ses filles établies. Elle garda jalousement comme un trésor précieux l'indication qu'elle venait de recevoir et, de ce fait, l'homme dont la veille encore le nom seul lui était odieux se trouva promu très haut dans ses bonnes grâces.

Lydia n'oubliait point son projet de se rendre à pied à Meryton. Elle avait obtenu la permission de son père. Ses sœurs, même Mary, acceptèrent de l'accompagner, et Mr Bennet, désireux de se débarrasser de son cousin qui depuis le déjeuner s'était installé dans sa bibliothèque et s'y était établi, comme pour lire un des in-folios de la bibliothèque, mais bien plus occupé à l'entretenir sans répit de la description détaillée qu'il faisait de son presbytère et de son jardin d'Hunsford, le pressa vivement d'escorter ses filles, ce qu'il accepta sans se faire prier.

Mr Bennet perdait patience. De tels agissements le troublaient énormément. Dans sa bibliothèque, il avait toujours été assuré de trouver des loisirs et de la tranquillité et bien qu'il fût préparé, comme il l'avait dit à Elisabeth, à trouver de la folie et de la vanité dans toutes les autres pièces de la maison, il était habitué à en être affranchi dans celle-là.

Dans mon cabinet, je trouve le repos, avait-il coutume de dire à Élisabeth et, habitué à ne voir que folie et vanité dans le reste de la maison, là du moins rien ne me blesse…

Aussi sa politesse fut-elle fort prompte à inviter Mr Collins à se joindre à ses filles dans leur promenade et Mr Collins, qui était, en fait, bien mieux taillé pour la marche que pour la lecture, fut extrêmement satisfait de fermer son grand livre et de sortir.

Fades compliments de son côté, réponses polies de la part des demoiselles formèrent toute leur conversation jusqu'à Meryton. Là cessa le peu d'attention que lui prêtaient les deux plus jeunes uniquement occupées des officiers, leurs yeux les cherchaient avec impatience : une mousseline d'un nouveau goût, le magasin de modes le mieux assorti purent à peine les distraire un moment.

Mr Collins passa le temps du trajet à émettre solennellement des banalités auxquelles ses cousines acquiesçaient poliment. Mais, sitôt entrées dans la ville, Kitty cessa de lui prêter le moindre intérêt. Elle fouillait les rues du regard dans l'espoir d'y découvrir un uniforme, et il ne fallait rien moins qu'une robe nouvelle ou un élégant chapeau tout à fait réussi à une devanture pour les distraire de leurs recherches. En chemin, elles rencontrèrent Charlotte et Maria Lucas qui se rendaient à la ville et qui les accompagnèrent après avoir été dûment présentées à Mr Collins.

Mary, ainsi que Charlotte les suivirent, tandis que Mr Collins marchait derrière, choqué par l'exubérance de ses jeunes cousines en public. Lydia, quant à elle, continua à regarder de tous côtés dans la rue à la recherche d'officiers. Remarquant alors Mr Denny non loin d'elles, Lydia se tourna vers sa sœur avec une joie évidente.

\- Kitty, regardez, c'est Denny ! dit-elle joyeusement. Allons-nous l'appeler?

\- Où est-il ?

\- Juste là-bas. De l'autre côté de la rue.

Kitty la rejoignit. L'attention des demoiselles Bennet fut attirée par un inconnu jeune et d'allure la plus distinguée qu'elles le voyaient pour la première fois et qui se trouvait avec le jeune officier.

\- Qui est avec lui ? demanda Kitty.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il serait charmant, en uniforme.

Kitty sourit.

\- Un homme n'est séduisant qu'en uniforme, reprit Lydia.

\- Ils regardent par là, dit Kitty.

Lydia se mit à rire.

\- N'est-il pas charmant, Lydia ? demanda Kitty.

Lydia fit de grands signes en criant :

\- Denny !

\- Lydia ! la réprimanda Mary. N'oubliez pas que Père vous punira si vous vous conduisez mal.

Les deux hommes traversèrent la rue pour les rejoindre.

L'officier était ce même Mr Denny dont le retour préoccupait si fort Lydia. Il les reconnut aussitôt et les salua au passage. Toutes se demandaient quel pouvait être cet étranger dont la physionomie les avait frappées. Les deux hommes saluèrent.

\- Quelle chance ! s'écria Lydia. Nous vous croyions à Londres.

\- Rien ne nous y retenait. Bonjour, mesdames, les accueillit joyeusement Denny tandis qu'il s'inclinait.

Mr Denny leur demanda la permission de leur présenter son ami.

\- Voici Mr Georges Wickham,

L'homme salua en retirant son chapeau.

\- Miss Mary Bennet et Miss Kitty Bennet annonça Denny.

Les jeunes filles firent la révérence lorsqu'elles furent nommées et Jane entreprit de présenter leurs amies et leur cousin.

\- Voici miss Lucas, miss Maria Lucas et notre cousin, Mr Collins, dit Mary.

Ils s'inclinèrent.

\- Pensez-vous rester longtemps, Mr Wickham ? demanda Lydia.

A la grande joie de Lydia et Catherine, il répondit :

\- Tout l'hiver. J'espère entrer dans le régiment du colonel Forster.

Lydia et Kitty se regardèrent d'un air ravi.

\- Vous voyez, Lydia, il va porter l'uniforme, dit Kitty.

\- Et il sera le plus beau de nous tous, n'est-ce pas, Wickham ? demanda Denny.

\- Denny, vous allez donner une mauvaise idée de moi à ces demoiselles, fit Wickham d'un air gêné.

\- Venez avec nous voir notre tante Philips, Mr Wickham. Demain soir, il y a une partie de cartes. Denny vient, lui. Nous nous amuserons bien.

\- Mr et Mme Philips ne m'ont pas invité.

\- Pas besoin de telles formalités. Je lui demanderai de vous inviter.

\- Si l'invitation de Mme Philips m'inclut, ce serait avec plaisir.

Son physique était fort en sa faveur, car il possédait toutes les meilleures caractéristiques de la beauté, une jolie physionomie, une silhouette élégante, un abord fort agréable. sa conversation n'excluait ni la correction, ni la simplicité.

\- Nous allons vous voir souvent alors, Mr Wickham ? demanda hardiment Lydia.

Mr Wickham sourit chaleureusement et répondit :

\- En effet, Miss Lydia, car je trouve la société de Meryton fort à mon goût.

La conversation alla bon train pendant un moment. Puis, Mr Denny et Mr Wickham accompagnèrent les demoiselles Bennet jusqu'à la porte de la maison de leur oncle, Mr Philips, et mais là s'inclinèrent alors et les quittèrent en dépit des efforts de Lydia pour les décider à entrer et malgré l'invitation de Mme Philips elle-même qui, surgissant à la fenêtre de son salon, appuya bruyamment les instances de sa nièce, mais le tout inutilement.

Mme Philips était toujours fort aise de voir ses nièces, qui furent reçues à merveille. Elle souhaita aussi la bienvenue aux demoiselles Lucas qui étaient toujours les bienvenues chez elle.

Elle fut interrompue par Mary, qui lui présenta Mr Collins. Pour le recevoir, elle se mit en frais de politesse et l'accueillit avec une grande cordialité, qu'il lui rendit avec usure, demandant mille pardons de s'être ainsi présenté sans la connaître. Il espérait, il se flattait que sa conduite serait justifiée par sa parenté avec ces demoiselles, qui lui avaient fait la grâce de lui permettre de les accompagner.

Mme Philips était émerveillée d'un tel excès de politesse, mais elle fut vite distraite par les remarques, les questions impétueuses et les exclamations de ses nièces sur l'étranger qu'elles venaient de rencontrer. Elle ne put du reste leur apprendre que ce qu'elles savaient déjà, que Mr Denny avait ramené ce jeune homme de Londres et qu'il allait recevoir un brevet de lieutenant. Elle était restée plus d'une heure, ajouta-t-elle, à le regarder quand il se promenait dans la rue. Kitty et Lydia en eussent fait autant si Mr Wickham eût reparu mais, par malheur, il ne passa sous les fenêtres que quelques officiers qui, comparés à l'étranger, n'étaient alors que des hommes si communs, si insupportables, si ennuyeux…

Cependant, quelques officiers devant dîner chez les Philips le lendemain, la tante promit d'envoyer son mari rendre une visite dans le dessein d'inviter Mr Wickham à condition que la famille de Longbourn vînt passer la soirée. Mme Philips annonçait une bonne partie de loto, joyeuse et bruyante, suivie d'un petit souper chaud. La perspective de telles délices mit tout le monde en belle humeur et l'on se sépara gaiement de part et d'autre. Mr Collins répéta ses excuses en quittant les Philips et reçut une fois de plus l'aimable assurance qu'elles étaient parfaitement inutiles.

De retour à Longbourn, Mr Collins fit grand plaisir à Mme Bennet en louant la politesse et les bonnes manières de Mme Philips. A l'exception de lady Catherine et de sa fille, jamais il n'avait rencontré de femme plus distinguée. Non contente de l'avoir accueilli avec une parfaite bonne grâce, elle l'avait compris dans son invitation pour le lendemain, faveur d'autant plus distinguée qu'elle venait à peine de faire sa connaissance. Sans doute sa parenté avec les Bennet y était pour quelque chose dans une partie de ces civilités mais, tout de même, il n'avait jamais rencontré, dans nulle circonstance de sa vie, une telle amabilité dans tout le cours de son existence.

?

Darcy se réveilla, le lendemain matin, épuisé et gêné par les rêves qu'il avait fait au cours de la nuit. Heureusement, son valet lui avait apporté du café, ce qui lui avait donné le temps de se remettre avant de descendre à la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner, mais il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'en boire encore.

Il fut surpris de découvrir la présence de miss Elisabeth. Elle avait probablement été forcée de quitter la chambre de sa sœur.

Elisabeth garda le silence après avoir fait sa révérence. Elle mit un peu de marmelade d'orange sur son toast qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Il paraissait évident qu'elle mangeait sans appétit. Il l'observa attentivement, tout en buvant une gorgée de son café. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux cernés. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se reposer ? Il y avait des garde-malades pour prendre soin de miss Bennet. Elle avait grand besoin de repos.

\- Vous semblez complètement épuisée, miss Elisabeth. L'état de votre sœur se serait-il aggravé ?

Elle leva les sourcils.

\- Vous ne savez pas faire un compliment à une dame, Monsieur.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. L'avait-il offensée ?

\- Pardonnez-moi.

\- Je savais que vous vouliez rien dire de mal mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion. Il n'y a aucune amélioration visible, pour le moment. Le médecin m'a avertie qu'il faudrait attendre plusieurs jours avant que la fièvre ne tombe. Il a insisté pour que je descende prendre mes repas en bas et qu'ensuite, je sorte dans les jardins. Il prétend que mes chiens ont besoin de se promener.

\- Ce n'est sans doute pas faux.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour sortir.

\- Mais vous avez besoin de vous reposer, vous aussi. Votre sœur n'est pas seule. Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre.

\- Mais je déteste l'idée de m'éloigner d'elle.

\- Vous devez vous reposer. Comment pourrez-vous veiller sur votre sœur si vous tombez malade à votre tour ? Je suis certain que miss Bennet ne voudrait pas que vous mettiez votre santé en danger dans le but de prendre soin d'elle. Elle en serait même probablement désolée si elle pouvait parler. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Lizzie rougit.

\- Non. Elle m'aurait probablement chassée de la chambre en prétendant que j'avais besoin d'air frais et de solitude.

\- Et vous l'appréciez ? Je veux parler de la solitude.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et plissa les yeux.

\- Pas nécessairement. Mais j'apprécie la possibilité de faire ce que bon me semble.

\- Le temps est beau, aujourd'hui. Je serais heureux de vous escorter dans les jardins lorsque vous avez terminé votre repas.

Son sourire s'effaça et elle le regarda, un peu méfiante.

\- Je vous avoue que j'avais prévu de faire une promenade avant de retourner auprès de Jane. Mais si vous avez des choses à faire, votre présence n'est pas nécessaire. Je sors souvent sur les terres de Longbourn sans chaperon.

Il fut surpris par ses paroles. Ne souhaitait-elle pas sa compagnie ? Elle donnait un peu l'impression d'être un cerf qui vient d'apercevoir le fusil d'un chasseur pointant dans sa direction.

\- Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire ce matin, dit-il. Je peux vous assurer que cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

\- Je dois avouer que vous me déconcertez totalement, Mr Darcy. J'ai essayé de faire votre portrait, mais je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous cerner, dit Elisabeth. Je vous remercie de votre invitation. Je serais heureuse de vous avoir comme mon escorte.

\- Magnifique !

Il sourit, heureux de son acceptation. Ils terminèrent rapidement leur repas avant de sortir dans les jardins, les chiens courant devant eux. Casanova s'était joint à eux.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence avant que Lizzie ne se tourne vers son compagnon.

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas que l'atmosphère semble plus… allégée, maintenant que miss Bingley n'est plus là ?

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute. Je pense que seule la crainte de la maladie l'a convaincue de partir. Sinon, elle aurait sans doute cherché d'autres moyens pour rester.

\- Il semble qu'elle ait de graves problèmes de compréhension.

\- Elle est très orgueilleuse et persuadée de son importance. Je crains que sa position actuelle ne lui soit montée à la tête au point de l'avoir poussée à se croire beaucoup plus importante qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. Et elle refuse de voir la vérité en face.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle éprouve un mépris prononcé pour les commerçants. C'est d'autant plus choquant que son père en était un et qu'elle lui doit sa fortune. Son frère n'a jamais renié ou méprisé le milieu dont il vient, bien au contraire ! Mais miss Bingley s'est mis dans la tête que le fait d'avoir une grosse dot, d'être allée en pension et de fréquenter la bonne société lui donne une grande position. Elle se fait des illusions, bien sûr. Si elle est invitée dans certaines maisons, c'est uniquement grâce à mon influence. Beaucoup de dames la méprisent et certaines, parmi les plus importantes, ne l'ont jamais reçue chez elles, ce qu'elle trouve humiliant. Ma tante, la comtesse de Matlock, par exemple, a toujours refusé de faire sa connaissance. Et comme c'est l'une des dames les plus en vue de la bonne société, miss Bingley trouve cela honteux.

\- Votre tante pourrait aisément la faire exclure de la bonne société, je suppose. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait ?

\- A cause de Bingley. Elle l'apprécie beaucoup. Il est toujours le bienvenu chez elle, mais pas ses sœurs. Caroline Bingley a essayé, à plusieurs reprises, de s'introduire dans des maisons où elle n'avait pas été invitée, sous prétexte que son frère l'avait été. Ce qui lui a beaucoup nui. Mais elle refuse d'accepter la vérité.

\- Je crains qu'elle ne gâche complètement sa vie par son attitude si elle ne la change pas. Je crois que je comprends mieux certaines choses. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres femmes qui, comme miss Bingley, vous poursuivent dans la bonne société ?

\- Il y en a trop, malheureusement. Ma tante essaie de me trouver une épouse depuis plusieurs années. Elle a essayé de me présenter des héritières qu'elle juge convenables, mais cela n'a pas marché.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elles sont toutes semblables. Elles se comportent comme miss Bingley. Elles font mine d'être toujours d'accord avec moi sur tous les sujets en pensant que cela me plairait. Elles sont incapables d'avoir une conversation intéressante à part la mode et les commérages. Et, plus important, elles n'éveillent aucun intérêt chez moi. De plus, je sais parfaitement que ma fortune, mon domaine et mon nom sont les principales raisons de leur intérêt à mon égard. Plus que ma propre personne, en tout cas. J'aspire à autre chose qu'un banal mariage de convenance.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes un romantique, alors ? Je dois avouer que je ne m'en serais jamais doutée.

Il la regarda d'un air un peu gêné.

\- Je suppose que vous allez vous moquer de moi ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Je suis bien décidée à ne jamais me marier pour d'autres raisons que l'amour et le respect. Ma sœur, Jane, est du même avis que moi. Je suis bien placée pour savoir ce qui se passe lorsqu'un couple ne partage ni l'un ni l'autre.

Darcy comprit sans peine qu'elle faisait allusion à ses parents. Il hocha la tête.

\- J'ai une autre tante qui ne voit le mariage que comme une transaction commerciale, si je puis dire. C'est-à-dire en termes d'argent, de nom et de relations. Elle a décidé, il y a des années, que je devrais épouser sa fille unique. Elle ne s'est jamais soucié de me demander mon avis sur ce point. Elle est même allé jusqu'à prétendre que c'était le souhait de ma mère, même si je sais que c'est faux. Elle est décidée à m'imposer ce qu'elle veut. C'est une femme autoritaire qui a l'habitude de penser qu'elle a le droit d'agir comme bon lui semble. Elle est furieuse de constater que je n'ai pas l'intention d'accéder à ses volontés. Je lui ai fait comprendre, de façon très claire, que je n'épouserais jamais sa fille et qu'il était parfaitement inutile de m'importuner sur le sujet, elle perdait son temps. Ma cousine est de constitution maladive. Son éducation a été négligée par sa mère qui n'a aucune envie de découvrir que sa fille possède un talent dont elle-même est dépourvue, même si elle se vante du contraire. Elle ne pourra probablement jamais avoir d'enfant et elle est incapable d'assumer les fonctions qu'on attend d'une épouse. Mais ma tante ne se soucie pas de cela et est bien décidée à atteindre son but.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Lizzie, intriguée.

\- Il y a des années, elle a essayé de s'opposer au mariage de mes parents sous prétexte que mon père n'avait pas de titre. En réalité, elle le voulait pour elle-même, mais a échoué dans ce domaine. Il y a quinze ans, juste après la mort de ma mère, elle a tenté de convaincre mon père de l'épouser, persuadée qu'il y verrait les avantages. Mon père a été indigné par une telle présomption et l'a rejetée avec tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Ce qui l'a rendu furieuse.

Lizzie était très choquée.

\- Vouloir épouser le mari de sa sœur ? N'est-ce pas illégal ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'une dame bien née serait capable d'un tel comportement.

\- Vous avez raison, c'est illégal, comme mon père le lui a fait comprendre. Je pense que lady Catherine le savait parfaitement mais qu'elle était persuadée qu'on ferait une exception pour elle. Mais elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là. Après la mort de mon père, elle a exigé que je lui confie ma jeune sœur, sous prétexte qu'elle serait mieux placée que moi pour veiller à son éducation et que j'aurai d'autres choses à faire lorsque j'aurai épousé sa fille. Je lui ai dit clairement qu'elle était la dernière personne au monde à qui je confierai ma sœur et que je n'épouserai jamais sa fille. Je l'avais juré à mon père sur son lit de mort.

\- Et pourtant, elle n'a pas renoncé ?

\- Pas du tout. Chaque fois que je viens lui rendre visite à Pâques, elle me harcèle pour que j'annonce mes fiançailles avec sa fille. J'ai récemment mis fin, de façon définitive, à ses prétentions, en la reniant. Mais je sais, malgré tout, qu'elle refusera d'admettre sa défaite, tant qu'elle aura un espoir d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

\- Vous devriez lui présenter miss Bingley. Elles se ressemblent énormément d'après votre description.

Darcy la regarda d'un air étonné, puis il éclata de rire.

\- Je pense que ce serait très éprouvant pour miss Bingley. Elle peut être très orgueilleuse et imbue de son importance, mais dans ce domaine, ma tante la dépasse largement. Si ma tante venait à découvrir qu'une fille de commerçant a la prétention de se croire la seule femme digne d'épouser son neveu, je crains que miss Bingley ne passe un moment très désagréable.

\- Elle sera sans doute très humiliée mais peut-être que cela lui fera prendre conscience de l'inutilité de ses prétentions.

Darcy secoua la tête.

\- Je crains que non. Miss Bingley ne renoncera pas tant qu'elle croira avoir une chance d'atteindre son but.

\- Il ne vous reste qu'une seule chose à faire pour vous en débarrasser définitivement, c'est de vous marier.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Je ne peux pas me permettre de commettre une erreur. Mon épouse deviendra la sœur de Georgiana. Et je veux être certaine qu'elles s'entendront bien et s'aimeront comme de vraies sœurs.

\- Voilà qui n'est pas facile, en effet.

Tout en parlant, Darcy songea que les choses avaient singulièrement été modifiées par rapport à la première fois : miss Bennet était plus malade, Mme Bennet était venue, mais il n'y avait pas eu la conversation gênante au salon, et surtout, miss Lydia n'avait pas réclamé un bal. Il se rendit même compte que Mme Bennet n'avait pas été convoquée le jour prévu. Ce qui signifiait que miss Elisabeth n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui demander de venir. Elle ne l'avait fait que parce que le mal dont souffrait sa sœur s'était aggravé.

La veille au soir, Bingley lui avait annoncé son intention d'organiser un bal dès que miss Bennet serait complètement guérie. C'est ce qui lui avait fait prendre conscience du changement des événements. D'un certain côté, il en était soulagé car cela évitait à miss Elisabeth d'être humiliée par sa mère et sa sœur.

\- Si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu de sa bouche, miss Bingley semble croire que vous êtes la perfection même, un homme dépourvu de défauts.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'une telle chose soit possible, miss Elisabeth. J'ai beaucoup de mal à pardonner à ceux qui cherchent à me nuire, à moi ou à un membre de ma famille. Je ne puis oublier les folies et les vices d'autrui aussi vite qu'il le faudrait, ni les offenses qui me sont faites et mon humeur mériterait sans doute l'épithète de vindicative. On ne me fait pas aisément changer d'opinion. Quand je retire mon estime à quelqu'un, c'est d'une façon définitive.

\- C'est là un réel défaut, en effet. Mais je suppose que vous ne feriez pas une telle chose sans avoir de bonnes raisons.

\- Au vu de sa conduite à mon égard, pensez-vous que miss Bingley n'a pas mérité d'avoir perdu mon estime ? Même si elle ne l'a jamais vraiment eu contrairement à ce qu'elle peut croire ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous blâmer de refuser de lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait. Surtout que son comportement est aussi susceptible de nuire à son frère. Et je sais qu'elle aurait tenté de faire souffrir ma sœur si on lui en avait donné la possibilité.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute. Je pense qu'elle avait l'intention d'essayer de me convaincre de ramener son frère à Londres dans le but de l'éloigner de miss Bennet. Mais je ne l'aurai certainement pas fait, à moins d'avoir un véritable motif pour le justifier. Je méprise toute forme de mensonge et de déguisement. Je ne me serais jamais abaissée à tromper Bingley pour satisfaire les visées de sa sœur. Elle aurait pu le prendre pour un avantage.

\- C'est probable, en effet. Quel autre défaut pouvez-vous vous trouver ?

Il hésita un instant :

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela un défaut : je suis souvent mal à l'aise avec des gens que je ne connais pas. Et il m'arrive de ne pas prêter suffisamment d'attention aux sentiments des autres.

\- Pour ce qui est de votre malaise envers les étrangers, cela s'appelle la timidité. Je ne le considère pas comme un défaut car je serais obligée d'admettre que Jane en a un. Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas, comme elle le fait, le dissimuler derrière des sourires. Avec vous, ce serait sans doute mal interprété. Mais le seul moyen de passer outre ce malaise, c'est de pratiquer. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez faire autrement.

\- C'est ce que mon cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam me dit aussi. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'il le croit.

Lizzie hocha la tête.

\- Il m'a fallu des années pour être capable d'interpréter les émotions de ma sœur. Elle ne les montrent pas en public et fort peu au sein de sa famille, même avec moi dont elle est la plus proche. Alors, je peux comprendre ce genre de chose. Dans ce domaine, vous êtes semblable à elle. Je sais aussi que les gens qui vous approchent ne sont pas toujours désintéressés et que vous devez rester sur vos gardes. C'est parfaitement naturel.

\- Et vous, miss Elisabeth, quel serait, à votre avis, votre plus grand défaut ?

\- Mon amie, Charlotte Lucas, et même mon père, me disent que je suis trop prompt à juger une autre personne. Je peux mal interpréter ce que je pourrais considérer comme un défaut de caractère. Permettez-moi de vous donner un exemple. Lorsque vous êtes apparu, au bal de Meryton, vous avez donné l'apparence d'un homme fier, orgueilleux et désagréable. C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, mais j'ai ensuite changé d'opinion en étant moi-même l'objet de votre courtoisie. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas du tout pensé que la timidité pouvait être la cause de votre attitude. Pourtant, j'aurai dû y penser car j'avais ma sœur en exemple. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, on me juge trop impertinente.

\- Je suis certain que vous ne trouverez une faute chez les autres que si elle est méritée, dit Darcy. Et je ne suis pas sûr que l'impertinence soit un défaut. Vous êtes franche parce que vous n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, quitte à choquer. Il est vrai que dans la bonne société, cela choquerait sûrement. Mais je connais certaines personnes qui agissent ainsi. Comme Lord Byron, par exemple.

Lizzie écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous connaissez lord Byron ? Quelle chance vous avez ! J'aime tout ce qu'il a écrit. Il y a une telle sensibilité dans ce qu'il écrit.

\- C'est un homme qui méprise l'hypocrisie et le mensonge, reconnut Darcy, et il est prêt à se battre si la cause en vaut la peine. Je l'admire pour cela. Pourtant, il n'a pas une très bonne réputation, à Londres.

\- Est-il aussi beau qu'on le dit ? demanda Lizzie.

Darcy ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

\- J'aurai dû me douter que vous me poseriez cette question. Il a des cheveux auburn bouclés, des yeux gris-bleu et c'est un grand sportif en dépit de son infirmité. Il est né avec un pied bot, ce qui le gêne beaucoup.

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, elle inspira profondément et ajouta :

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je retourne auprès de ma sœur. Mais je tiens à vous remercier, Mr Darcy, pour cette agréable promenade.

\- Je vous en prie. Il faudra recommencer. Vous ne pouvez pas passer tout votre temps avec votre sœur. N'oubliez pas de dormir.

\- Je m'en souviendrais.

Ils revinrent vers la maison. Lizzie prit congé de lui et remonta l'escalier pour rejoindre sa sœur. Darcy la regarda partir, regrettant son départ. Puis, il poussa un soupir et se rendit au salon.

* * *

[1] Disposition par laquelle un domaine, à défaut d'héritier mâle, passe à une autre branche de la famille.

[2] Il s'agit d'un jeu de cartes, en vogue à cette époque.

[3] Il s'agit d'un jeu de cartes, en vogue à cette époque.


	15. Chapitre 15

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. J'espère avoir de nombreux commentaires pour m'encourager._

 **Chapitre 15**

Aucune objection n'ayant été faite par Mme Bennet à la partie projetée de ses filles avec leur tante, les scrupules de Mr Collins, qui redoutait d'abandonner Mr et Mme Bennet, fût-ce pour une seule soirée au cours de sa visite, se heurta à une résistance inébranlable qui fut levée par les arguments de la compagnie entière

Et aussitôt après le dîner, la voiture emporta le lendemain soir à Meryton Mr Collins et ses deux cousines, à une heure convenable. Lydia était furieuse car elle n'avait pas reçue la permission de s'y rendre. Charlotte Lucas et sa sœur étaient présentes. En entrant au salon, ces demoiselles apprirent que Mr Wickham avait accepté l'invitation de leur oncle et qu'il était déjà arrivé. Il était encore à table avec les autres convives. Cette nouvelle donnée, tout le monde s'assit et Mr Collins put regarder et louer à son aise ce qui l'entourait. Frappé par les dimensions et le mobilier de la pièce, il déclara qu'il aurait presque pu se croire dans la petite salle où l'on prenait le déjeuner du matin à Rosings. Cette comparaison ne fut pas appréciée de Mme Philips et ne produisit pas d'abord tout l'effet qu'il en attendait. Mais quand il expliqua ce que c'était que Rosings, quelle en était la propriétaire, mais quand elle eut écouté la description entière d'un des grands salons de lady Catherine, sachant alors que le marbre seul de la cheminée coûtait _huit cents livres[1]_ , Mme Philips sentit toute la valeur du compliment et comprit l'honneur qui lui était fait et aurait pu entendre comparer son salon à la chambre de la femme de charge sans en être trop froissée.

Mr Collins s'étendit sur l'importance de lady Catherine et de son château en ajoutant quelques digressions sur son modeste presbytère et les améliorations qu'il tâchait d'y apporter et il ne tarit pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des messieurs. Il trouva en Mme Philips une auditrice fort attentive, avec non moins de satisfaction, son estime pour lui augmentait à chaque nouveau détail, et elle se promettait bien de faire partager à ses voisines l'admiration que lui causait ces récits. Quant aux jeunes filles, qui ne pouvaient écouter leur cousin, et qui n'avaient rien à faire qu'à désirer un instrument, et à examiner leurs propres imitations indigentes de porcelaine sur la cheminée, elles trouvèrent le délai d'attente un peu long et ce fut avec plaisir qu'elles virent enfin les messieurs faire leur entrée dans le salon.

Les officiers du régiment de Meryton étaient, pour la plupart, des gens de bonne famille et les plus distingués d'entre eux étaient présents ce soir-là, mais Mr Wickham ne leur était pas moins supérieur par l'élégance de sa personne et de ses manières qu'ils ne l'étaient eux-mêmes au gros oncle Philips, avec son visage élargi et empâté, qui entrait à leur suite en répandant une forte odeur de porto.

C'était vraiment un très bel homme avec des manières ouvertes, agréables, mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui sonnait faux. On aurait dit qu'il jouait un rôle. Il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. Rien ne prouvait que cet homme était digne de confiance, même s'il avait l'air charmant. Elle savait que certains hommes trop charmants pouvaient être de dangereux gredins. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse très attention. Elle fut soulagée que Lizzie ne soit pas présente. Son amie le trouverait sans doute à son goût. Et elle ne se méfierait sans doute pas car elle n'avait pas pour habitude de douter de l'honnêteté des gens même si elle était capable de voir au-delà des apparences. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle essaie d'en savoir un peu plus à son sujet.

De tout le régiment de…, en général bien composé ce qu'il y avait de mieux parmi les officiers se trouvait là réuni, mais aucun ne pouvait se comparer à Wickham, autant supérieur à eux tous, pour le ton et les manières, qu'ils l'étaient eux-mêmes au joufflu procureur Philips qui les suivit au salon.

Vers Mr Wickham, – heureux mortel, – convergeaient presque tous les regards féminins. Charlotte fut l'heureuse élue auprès de laquelle il vint s'asseoir, et la manière aisée avec laquelle il entama la conversation, bien qu'il ne fût question que de l'humidité de la soirée et de la prévision d'une saison pluvieuse, lui fit sentir aussitôt que le sujet le plus banal et le plus dénué d'intérêt peut être rendu attrayant par la finesse et le charme de l'interlocuteur.

L'heureuse femme près de laquelle il s'assit enfin, et l'air dont il se mit à causer avec elle du mauvais temps, de la crainte d'avoir un hiver pluvieux, lui fit sentir qu'un homme aimable sait rendre intéressant le sujet le plus mince et le plus ordinaire. De tels rivaux près des dames semblaient anéantir le pauvre M. Collins. Les jeunes personnes l'oublièrent entièrement mais de temps en temps Mme Philips l'écoutait encore avec plaisir, et par ses soins il fut abondamment servi de thé et de _muffins[2]_.

Avec des concurrents aussi sérieux que Mr Wickham et les officiers, à l'attention des belles, il semblait probable que Mr Collins sombrerait dans l'insignifiance. Aux yeux des jeunes filles il ne comptait certainement plus, mais, par intervalles, il trouvait encore un auditeur bénévole dans la personne de Mme Philips et, grâce à ses bons soins et à sa vigilance, fut fort abondamment pourvu de café et de muffins. Quand les tables à jeu furent mises en place, il eut l'occasion de l'obliger en retour, en prenant place pour faire une partie de whist

– Je suis encore un joueur médiocre, dit-il, mais je serai heureux de me perfectionner. Un homme dans ma situation...

Mais Mme Philips, tout en lui sachant gré de sa complaisance, ne prit pas le temps d'écouter ses raisons.

Mr Wickham, qui ne jouait point au whist, fut accueilli avec joie et un ravissement empressé à l'autre table où il prit place entre Charlotte et Kitty. Tout d'abord, on put craindre que Kitty ne l'accaparât par son bavardage, mais elle aimait beaucoup les cartes et elle fut bientôt trop intéressée à la partie, trop empressée à faire des paris et à réclamer des prix, pour prêter attention à qui que ce fût en particulier. Tenant compte des exigences courantes du jeu, Mr Wickham eut donc tout le loisir de causer avec Charlotte. Celle-ci était toute disposée à l'écouter, car elle était très désireuse d'en savoir plus sur lui. Cependant, sa méfiance s'éveilla lorsqu'il mentionna Mr Darcy. Elle fut intriguée qu'il le mentionne. Elle ignorait qu'il le connaissait. Il s'informa de la distance qui séparait Netherfield de Meryton et, sur la réponse de Charlotte, demanda avec une légère hésitation depuis quand y séjournait Mr Darcy.

– Depuis un mois environ, puis, soucieuse de ne pas laisser tomber ce sujet de conversation, elle ajouta : C'est, m'a-t-on donné à entendre, un homme possédant des propriétés considérables dans le Derbyshire.

– En effet, répondit Wickham, son domaine est splendide et imposant et d'un rapport net de _10 000 livres_ _sterling de rente[3]_. Vous n'auriez pas pu tomber sur quelqu'un qui fût plus que moi à même de vous renseigner là-dessus, — car j'ai été en relation avec sa famille, d'une manière toute particulière, depuis mon enfance. Je connais donc de fort près la famille de Mr Darcy.

Charlotte ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Mais quelque chose dans son regard l'incita à la prudence.

– Je comprends votre étonnement, miss Lucas, devant une telle affirmation. Connaissez-vous beaucoup Mr Darcy, vous-même ?

\- Je le connais un peu. Il est là depuis environ un mois.

– Puis-je vous demander quelle est votre opinion sur lui ?

\- Je crains de ne pas le connaître suffisamment pour me former une véritable opinion, répondit Charlotte. Il s'est montré courtois et aimable avec tout le monde et m'a même invitée à danser lors d'un bal. C'est un homme visiblement intelligent et respectable. Mais dites-moi, quelle est _votre_ opinion de lui ?

Wickham hésita un instant, puis commença :

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner mon opinion sur ce point, car ma situation à son égard ne me permet pas de juger. Je connais Mr Darcy trop bien et depuis trop longtemps pour le faire avec impartialité. Son père, miss Lucas, le défunt Mr Darcy, était l'un des meilleurs hommes que je connaissais et le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Et je ne peux pas me trouver en compagnie de Mr Darcy sans être ému jusqu'à l'âme par mille souvenirs attendrissants ainsi que de tous ses bienfaits envers moi. Mais le comportement de son fils à mon égard a été pour le moins scandaleux. Je crois sincèrement que je pourrais tout lui pardonner, sauf d'avoir trompé les espérances et manqué à la mémoire de son père.

Charlotte, de plus en plus intéressée par ce sujet, ne perdait pas une seule de ces paroles, et, à chaque mot redoublait d'attention, mais le sujet était trop délicat pour lui permettre de poser la moindre question. Pourtant, les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre la choquait. Après avoir laissé entendre qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer de jugement sur le sujet, n'avait-il pas fait exactement le contraire ? Et il prétendait également qu'il était prêt à pardonner ses mauvaises actions à Mr Darcy ? Pourtant, il se permettait de lui parler de ses affaires privées ? C'était pour le moins choquant. Heureusement, elle parvint à dissimuler son déplaisir car il était évident que Mr Wickham considérait sa réaction comme la permission de continuer sur le même sujet.

Devant son silence, il poursuivit :

\- Je voudrais bien savoir, dit-il, lorsqu'il eut de nouveau l'occasion de parler, s'il est probable qu'il doive rester encore longtemps dans la région.

– Il m'est impossible de vous renseigner là-dessus car je n'en sais absolument rien. Mais il n'était pas question de son départ lorsque j'étais à Netherfield. J'espère que vos projets en faveur de votre garnison ne se trouveront pas modifiés du fait de sa présence dans la région.

– Pour cela non. Ce n'est point à moi à fuir devant Mr Darcy. S'il ne veut pas me voir, il n'a qu'à s'en aller d'ici. Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes, c'est vrai, et chaque rencontre avec lui m'est pénible mais, je puis le dire très haut, je n'ai pas d'autre raison de l'éviter que le souvenir de mauvais procédés à mon égard et le profond regret de voir ce qu'il est devenu. Les gens sont généralement aveuglés par sa fortune, par son rang, ou bien intimidés par ses manières hautaines et imposantes, et ne le voient que tel qu'il désire être vu.

Mr Wickham revint alors à des propos d'un intérêt plus général : Meryton, les environs, la société. Et il parut fort content de ce qu'il avait vu jusque-là, et parla, en particulier, de cette dernière, avec une galanterie douce mais fort intelligible. Son incapacité à en venir au point amena Charlotte à douter fortement qu'il n'en ait réellement un.

– C'est l'espoir d'avoir toujours de la société, et une bonne société, ajouta-t-il, qui m'a surtout poussé à choisir ce régiment. Je le connaissais déjà de réputation, sachant que c'était un corps tout à fait respectable. Et mon ami Denny a achevé de me décider en me vantant les charmes de sa nouvelle garnison, des agréables relations qu'on pouvait y faire et des attentions sans nombre qu'on a pour eux à Meryton. J'avoue que la société, est pour moi une chose qui m'est nécessaire. Je suis un homme qui a eu de grands chagrins, trompé dans toutes mes espérances, et je ne puis supporter la solitude et les réflexions qu'elle me cause. Il me faut de l'occupation et de la compagnie. La carrière militaire n'est pas celle à laquelle je me destinais, mais les circonstances seules l'ont, à présent, rendue désirable. C'est l'Église qui aurait dû être ma profession, — j'ai été élevé en vue de l'Église, et je devrais, à l'heure qu'il est, être en possession d'un bénéfice fort avantageux, — si tel avait été le bon plaisir de la personne dont nous parlions à l'instant.

\- Vraiment ! fit Charlotte en tâchant de contrôler sa voix. « _Eh bien, j'ai pu constater que vous ne risquez pas de manquer de compagnie, Mr Wickham, car les demoiselles semblent fort désireuses de vous offrir la leur »,_ songea-t-elle _in petto[4]_.

– Oui, le défunt Mr Darcy m'avait désigné pour la prochaine vacance du meilleur bénéfice de son domaine parmi ceux dont il avait la disposition. J'étais son filleul et il me témoignait une grande affection. Jamais je ne pourrai trop louer sa bonté. Il avait l'intention de me pourvoir largement et pensait avoir, de cette façon, assuré mon avenir mais, quand la vacance se produisit, ce fut un autre qui obtint le bénéfice.

Charlotte comprit que Mr Wickham était bien décidé à raconter son histoire. Elle aurait pu se lever et s'excuser pour l'éviter, mais elle se posait des questions. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi elle, pour ce faire ? Et puis, elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire ainsi que ses raisons. Elle l'y encouragea donc de la manière la plus innocente possible.

– Grand Dieu ! Est-ce possible ? s'écria Charlotte. Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se faire ? Comment a-t-on pu faire aussi peu de cas de ses dernières volontés et y passer outre ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas eu recours à la justice et cherché une réparation ?

Wickham parut un peu mal à l'aise en entendant cette question avant de répondre.

– Il y avait, par malheur, dans le testament un vice de forme qui rendait stérile tout recours. Un homme d'honneur et loyal n'aurait jamais mis en doute l'intention du donateur. Il a plu à Mr Darcy de le faire et de considérer cette recommandation comme une _apostille[5]_ conditionnelle en affirmant que j'y avais perdu tout droit par mes imprudences, mes extravagances, tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- Quelles étaient les conditions ? Ne les avez-vous pas remplies ? demanda Charlotte, interrompant son discours.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de les réaliser.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Avez-vous assisté à un séminaire ?

\- Le vieux Mr Darcy a payé pour moi mes études à Cambridge avec Darcy afin d'obtenir l'éducation d'un gentleman.

\- Cambridge ? Vous êtes allé à Cambridge ?

\- En effet, répondit Wickham, un peu étonnée de sa surprise.

\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous avez fait des études théologiques et reçu les ordres ?

Wickham se rembrunit.

\- Malheureusement, la mort de mon parrain m'a empêché de les terminer.

\- Et la cure dont vous parlez était-elle déjà disponible ?

\- Non. Elle ne l'a été que deux ans plus tard.

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez dû en profiter pour achever vos études.

\- Malheureusement, je ne disposais pas des fonds pour pouvoir le faire. Et Darcy ne m'a pas aidé. De plus, mon père est mort peu après le sien.

\- Et votre mère ?

Une étrange lueur brilla dans les yeux de Wickham.

\- Elle est morte depuis longtemps, répondit-il.

Charlotte était perplexe. Elle commençait à douter sérieusement de l'honnêteté de l'homme. Elle se demandait pourquoi il lui racontait tout cela.

\- Serait-t-il possible que Mr Darcy pense que vous ne pouviez pas prendre la cure parce que vous n'êtes pas ordonné ?

\- J'aurais dû allé au séminaire après Cambridge parce que le recteur actuel vivait encore et j'ai eu le temps de faire les deux. Quand le vieux monsieur Darcy est mort, je savais que son fils ne voudrait pas continuer à me soutenir pour que je puisse être ordonné.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Quelles étaient ses raisons ?

\- Il affirmait que j'y avais perdu tout droit par mes imprudences, mes extravagances, bref, tout ce que vous voudrez. Ce qu'il y a de certain, c'est que le bénéfice est devenu vacant il y a deux ans exactement, lorsque j'étais en âge d'y aspirer, et qu'il a été donné à un autre et il n'est pas moins sûr que je n'avais rien fait pour mériter d'en être dépossédé. Je suis de tempérament vif et imprudent, et il se peut que j'aie parfois exprimé trop librement à Mr Darcy ce que je pensais de lui. Voilà, je pense, tout mon crime. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit de plus répréhensible. Mais le fond de la question, c'est que nous sommes des hommes de caractères radicalement opposés et qu'il me déteste.

« _Extravagance ! Imprudence ! Je me demande ce que cela implique » ?_ pensa Charlotte. Il doit y avoir autre chose qu'une histoire de divergence de caractères dans cette histoire.

Charlotte ne manqua pas de soupçonner qu'il devait y avoir, dans cette histoire, quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas. Elle secoua la tête à nouveau, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il disait.

– Mais c'est tout bonnement épouvantable ! Il mériterait qu'on lui dise son fait publiquement et d'être couvert d'opprobre. N'y avez-vous pas songé pour le punir de sa conduite ?

Il semblait évident à la jeune femme qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'être encouragé pour continuer à raconter son histoire et un seul regard sur son visage lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle y croirait sans se poser de questions. Ce qui était très insultant pour elle.

– Je suis désolé si je vous ai choquée, Miss Lucas. Mais je ne peux pas être un juge équitable à son sujet. Ceci lui arrivera sans doute un jour ou l'autre, mais ce n'est point moi qui le ferai. Il faudrait d'abord que je puisse oublier tout ce que je dois à son père. Je ne pourrai jamais le défier ni le mettre à nu.

Ces paroles éveillèrent encore plus la défiance de Charlotte. Pourquoi lui racontait-il cette histoire, dans ce cas ? N'avait-il pas conscience de se contredire ? Mais peut-être espérait-il qu'elle ne s'en apercevrait pas ?

 _« De toute évidence, vous n'avez pas autant de scrupules que vous le prétendez puisque vous vous permettez de raconter cette histoire à une inconnue »_ songea-t-elle.

De tels sentiments auraient probablement redoublés l'estime que Charlotte aurait pu éprouver pour lui auxquels ajoutaient les agréments qu'elle lui avait déjà trouvé. Et elle aurait sans doute pensé que celui qui les exprimait ne lui en sembla que plus séduisant. Cependant, la contradiction entre ce qu'il venait d'affirmer et ses propres actions était des plus évidentes et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Il venait d'affirmer que, par respect pour la mémoire de son parrain, il ne chercherait pas à salir la réputation de Mr Darcy. Mais n'était-ce pas justement pas ce qu'il venait de faire devant lui ? En avait-il conscience ? Peut-être pas. A moins qu'il ne la croit trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte elle-même. Oui, elle était certaine que c'était le cas. L'homme ne doutait de rien ! Il se croyait capable de manipuler toutes les jeunes femmes très facilement. Quelle audace ! Elle aurait bien voulu lui lancer ses mensonges au visage, mais elle jugea plus prudent de n'en rien faire.

Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que l'homme venait de lui raconter et il éveillait de plus en plus sa méfiance. Cependant, elle n'en montra rien car elle espérait en apprendre plus à son sujet. Elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas totalement honnête avec elle. Elle se demandait pourquoi il semblait si désireux de lui faire croire à cette histoire. A moins que… ! Oui. C'était probablement à cause de Lizzie. Sans doute espérait-il qu'elle allait tout lui raconter, ce qui l'amènerait à rejeter Mr Darcy à qui il était désireux de nuire. C'était là un comportement méprisable, mais elle n'en était pas du tout surprise.

– Mais, reprit-elle après un silence, quels motifs ont donc pu le pousser, et le déterminer à si mal agir envers vous ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu l'inciter à se conduire aussi méchamment ?

\- Une aversion totale, décidée, envers moi, — aversion que je ne puis qu'attribuer dans une certaine mesure à la jalousie, répondit-il. Si feu Mr Darcy m'avait moins aimé, son fils aurait mieux pu me supporter mais l'attachement peu commun de son père à mon égard l'a irrité, à ce que je crois, de très bonne heure dans sa vie. Il n'était point homme à accepter l'espèce de rivalité qui existait entre nous deux et la préférence qui m'était souvent manifestée.

Charlotte connaissait trop peu Mr Darcy pour accepter de croire qu'il aurait pu agir ainsi pour une aussi piètre raison. Elle était très désireuse de mettre fin à cette conversation mais seul son souhait d'en apprendre plus qui pourrait lui permettre de trouver un moyen de découvrir la vérité, l'en empêcha.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui pourrait lui faire se comporter si mal.

\- La jalousie peut faire changer n'importe quel homme et ils se comportent mal quand ils l'entendent.

\- Mais comment pourrait-il être jaloux de vous. Il était le seul héritier de la propriété et de l'argent. Il ne pouvait pas craindre de perdre son héritage ! Je dois avouer que tout cela me surprend beaucoup.

Wickham s'interrompit et une lueur de pure haine et de jalousie brilla dans son oeil que Charlotte ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Elle tenait beaucoup à savoir jusqu'où Mr Wickham était prêt à aller dans la révélation ses affaires personnelles. Elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si désireux de la voir compatir avec son histoire. C'était une chose qu'il lui était impossible de demander. Elle connaissait Mr Darcy depuis trop peu de temps pour accorder crédit, aussi facilement, à ce que pouvait lui raconter un parfait inconnu. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de cette conversation, pourtant, elle tenait à en apprendre le plus possible. Elle prenait un grand plaisir à lui laisser croire à sa crédulité. Cependant, elle jugea qu'elle devait faire très attention à ce qu'elle dirait pour empêcher l'homme de soupçonner qu'elle jouait la comédie. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il essaie de se venger en s'en prenant à sa famille. Elle l'en jugeait parfaitement capable.

– Je n'aurais jamais cru Mr Darcy aussi vindicatif que cela. Je dois avouer que je n'aurai jamais envisagé de le juger aussi mal. Non, je ne le croyais pas capable de s'abaisser à une telle vengeance malveillante, – de montrer tant d'injustice et d'inhumanité. Mais quel peut avoir été son motif ? Qu'est-ce qui peut l'avoir incité à se comporter si cruellement ? D'après ce que j'ai appris de Mr Darcy, il a toujours semblé être une sorte d'homme juste. Je n'ai pas vu en lui aucun des traits que lui attribuez.

Wickham n'était guère heureux de son manque de réaction. Il savait, cependant, qu'il devait faire preuve de prudence. Miss Lucas n'éprouvait pas un intérêt particulier pour Darcy mais il savait que l'une de ses amies semblait bien s'entendre avec lui. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'intéressant à découvrir dans ce domaine.

Elle reprit cependant après quelques minutes de réflexion :

\- Traiter ainsi le filleul, l'ami, le favori de son père !... Et un homme, de plus, qui avait été son compagnon depuis l'enfance, avec qui il avait été lié, je crois que vous l'avez dit, de la façon la plus intime ! Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous aviez été élevés ensemble ?

– Nous sommes nés dans la même paroisse, à l'intérieur des limites du même parc. Nous avons passé ensemble la plus grande partie de notre jeunesse, habitant la même maison, partageant les mêmes jeux, entourés des mêmes soins paternels. Mon père, à ses débuts, avait exercé la profession où votre oncle Philips semble si bien réussir, mais il l'abandonna pour rendre service au défunt Mr Darcy et consacrer tout son temps à diriger le domaine de Pemberley. Mr Darcy avait pour lui une haute estime et le traitait en confident et en ami tout à fait intime, de toute confiance. Il a souvent reconnu tous les avantages que lui avait valus l'active gestion de mon père et que son zèle désintéressé lui avait rendu les services les plus essentiels. Peu de temps avant sa mort, il lui fit volontairement la promesse de se charger de mon avenir et je suis convaincu que ce fut autant pour acquitter une dette de reconnaissance envers mon père que par affection pour moi.

– Que tout cela est extraordinaire ! s'écria Charlotte. Je m'étonne que l'orgueil de Mr Darcy, à défaut d'un autre motif, ne l'ait pas empêché de se conduire malhonnêtement – car c'est une véritable malhonnêteté dont il s'agit là. Comment s'avilir au point d'agir avec tant de mauvaise foi ?

Charlotte était incapable d'imaginer que Mr Darcy puisse être capable d'un comportement aussi honteux. Rien de ce qu'elle savait à son sujet ne lui permettait d'envisager une telle chose. Cela lui paraissait impensable qu'un homme dans sa position puisse s'abaisser à agir de cette manière. Comment aurait-il pu se lier d'amitié avec Mr Bingley s'il était capable d'un tel manque de loyauté ? Non, cela lui paraissait impossible. Il paraissait évident que Mr Wickham avait sciemment omis une partie de l'histoire, celle qui ne devait sans doute pas l'avantager. Bien entendu, elle se garda bien de poser la question. Elle devait se montrer prudente dans sa façon d'agir.

– Oui, c'est étrange, en effet, répondit Wickham, j'en suis moi-même quelquefois surpris, car l'orgueil, en effet, inspire la plupart de ses actions. L'orgueil a souvent été son meilleur conseiller, et c'est ce sentiment, plus que tous les autres, qui le rapproche de la vertu. Mais nous ne sommes jamais conséquents avec nous-mêmes, et, dans sa conduite à mon égard, il a cédé à des impulsions plus fortes encore que son orgueil.

– Pensez-vous qu'un orgueil aussi détestable puisse jamais le porter à bien agir ?

– Certainement. Il l'a souvent mené a être libéral et généreux, — à donner son argent avec largesse, à faire preuve d'hospitalité, à secourir des fermiers, à soulager les pauvres. L'orgueil familial et l'orgueil filial – car il a le culte de son père – est la cause de cette conduite. La volonté de ne pas laisser se perdre les vertus traditionnelles, de ne pas avoir l'air de déshonorer sa famille, de dégénérer en perdant les qualités populaires et de laisser dépérir l'influence de sa maison à Pemberley car il craint par-dessus tout de perdre du crédit de sa famille, est le mobile de tous ses actes, c'est là un motif puissant. L'orgueil fraternel renforcé d'un peu d'affection fraternelle, fait de lui un tuteur plein de bonté et de sollicitude pour sa sœur, et vous l'entendrez généralement vanter comme le frère le meilleur et le plus dévoué.

Mr Wickham venait, une nouvelle fois, de se contredire, sans doute sans s'en apercevoir. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'un homme qui était capable de se montrer généreux avec ses serviteurs et les pauvres, pourrait s'avérer capable d'agir comme il l'en accusait. A moins d'avoir un motif puissant de le faire. Et naturellement, si Mr Wickham le connaissait et qu'il justifiait le refus de Mr Darcy de lui accorder la cure, il se garderait bien d'en parler car ce fait ne serait pas à son avantage.

Elle décida de l'interroger sur la sœur de Mr Darcy, au sujet de laquelle elle éprouvait beaucoup de curiosité.

– Quelle sorte de personne est miss Darcy ?

Wickham hocha la tête.

– Je voudrais vous dire qu'elle est aimable, – il m'est pénible de critiquer une Darcy, – mais vraiment elle ne ressemble que trop à son frère. C'est la même excessive fierté qui aujourd'hui est intolérable. Enfant, elle était gentille et affectueuse, et me témoignait beaucoup d'amitié. J'ai passé des heures nombreuses à l'amuser. Mais elle ne m'est plus rien, à présent. Il ne m'en reste, aujourd'hui, que le souvenir et je ne suis plus rien pour elle. C'est une belle fille de quinze ou seize ans, à ce qu'on m'a dit, très instruite et, fort accomplie. Depuis la mort de son père, elle vit à Londres avec une institutrice qui dirige son éducation.

Charlotte était profondément indignée par les accusations de l'homme ? Elle n'en croyait pas un mots. Elle avait pu sentir la haine et la jalousie dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de Mr Darcy. Il était évident que Mr Wickham s'était cru plus important qu'il ne l'était réellement aux yeux de son parrain. De toute évidence, il s'était attendu à hériter de beaucoup plus qu'une simple cure. On pouvait se demander pourquoi. Avait-il cru que le défunt Mr Darcy ferait de lui l'héritier de tous ses biens ? C'était ridicule ! Mais peut-être l'avait-il réellement cru. Et il était furieux de découvrir son erreur. Une telle présomption était choquante. L'homme ne doutait de rien.

Il y avait autre chose. Lorsqu'elle avait fait remarquer que Mr Darcy n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux puisqu'il était l'héritier de son père, elle avait cru voir une lueur de fureur et de haine absolue dans les yeux de Mr Wickham. Elle avait été trop brève pour qu'elle y prête attention, mais maintenant, c'était différent. Elle était certaine que l'homme, pour des raisons qui lui étaient personnelles, se plaisait à calomnier Mr Darcy. Elle n'aimait pas l'homme, mais ne le croyait pas dénué de principes.

Et le fait qu'il se permettait de calomnier, de la même manière, la fille de son bienfaiteur, démontrait clairement qu'il n'avait rien d'un gentleman. A moins qu'il n'ait eu des vues sur elle. Il était fort probable qu'elle allait recevoir une grosse dot. Avait-il réellement cru qu'elle pourrait envisager d'épouser le fils d'un serviteur ? Il était évident que le défunt Mr Darcy avait commis une grave erreur en offrant à cet homme une éducation supérieure au rang qu'il occupait à sa naissance. Cela l'avait amené à imaginer qu'il avait des droits qui n'existaient pas. Et comme il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il se permettait de calomnier celui qu'il rendait responsable de ses déceptions. C'était vraiment honteux.

Elle reporta son attention sur Mr Wickham et l'interrogea.

\- Connaissez-vous une ville du nom de Lambton ? demanda-t-elle.

Wickham sourit.

\- Très bien. Elle n'est qu'à cinq miles de Pemberley.

« _Parfait !_ songea Charlotte. _Je vais écrire à Mme Gardiner, tout lui raconter et lui demander si elle a encore des amis à Lambton auprès de qui elle pourrait se renseigner. De cette manière, je pourrais découvrir la vérité. Mais je vais aussi aller rendre visite à Lizzie et en parler avec elle. je pense qu'elle voudra en discuter avec Mr Darcy. je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elle découvrira la vérité. »_

Elle soupçonnait Mr Wickham d'avoir entendu parler de l'intérêt de Mr Darcy pour Lizzie. Elle craignait qu'il ne cherche à nuire à la famille Bennet. Il faudrait qu'elle mette Mr Bennet en garde contre l'homme, mais pas avant d'en savoir plus.

Après bien des silences et des tentatives pour aborder d'autres sujets, Charlotte ne put s'empêcher de revenir encore une fois sur le premier, et de dire :

– Je suis étonnée, dit-elle, de l'intimité si étroite de Mr Darcy avec Mr Bingley. Comment Mr Bingley, qui semble la bonté même et la bonne humeur personnifiées, et qui, je le crois fermement, est sincèrement aimable, a-t-il pu faire son ami d'un tel homme ? Comment peuvent-ils s'entendre ? Connaissez-vous Mr Bingley ?

– Pas du tout.

– C'est un homme de caractère doux, fort aimable et charmant. Il ne connaît sûrement pas Mr Darcy sous son vrai jour.

– C'est probable, mais Mr Darcy peut plaire quand il le désire. Il ne manque pas de charme ni de talents. C'est un fort agréable causeur quand il veut s'en donner la peine. Parmi ceux qui sont à peu près ses égaux en importance, il peut se montrer extrêmement différent de ce qu'il est avec ceux que la fortune a moins favorisés. Sa fierté ne l'abandonne jamais complètement, mais, dans la haute société, avec les gens riches, il sait se montrer large d'idées, juste, sincère, raisonnable, d'excellent ton, estimable, et peut-être même séduisant, en faisant la juste part due à sa fortune et à son extérieur physique.

La partie de whist avait pris fin. Les joueurs se groupèrent autour de l'autre table et Mr Collins s'assit entre Charlotte et Mme Philips. Cette dernière lui demanda si la chance l'avait favorisé. Non, il avait continuellement perdu et, comme elle lui en témoignait son regret, il l'assura avec gravité que la chose était sans importance il n'attachait à l'argent aucune valeur et il la priait de ne pas s'en affecter.

– Je sais très bien, madame, que lorsqu'on s'assied à une table de jeu l'on doit s'en remettre au hasard, et mes moyens, c'est heureux, me permettent de perdre cinq _shillings[6]_. Beaucoup sans doute ne peuvent en dire autant, mais, grâce à lady Catherine de Bourgh, je puis regarder avec indifférence de pareils détails.

Ces mots attirèrent l'attention de Mr Wickham et, après avoir considéré Mr Collins un instant, il demanda à Charlotte, à voix basse, si le pasteur était très intimement lié avec la famille de Bourgh.

– Lady Catherine de Bourgh, répondit-elle, lui a fait donner, depuis peu, un bénéfice assez considérable, la cure d'Hunsford, proche de son domaine. Je ne sais pas du tout comment Mr Collins a été présenté à cette dame mais je suis certaine qu'il ne la connaît pas depuis longtemps.

Wickham réfléchit un instant, puis poursuivit.

– Vous savez sans doute que lady Catherine de Bourgh et lady Anne Darcy étaient sœurs et que, par conséquent, lady Catherine est la tante de Mr Darcy.

– Non, vraiment,, en vérité, je n'en savais rien! J'ignore au sujet des relations de famille de lady Catherine. J'ai entendu parler d'elle avant-hier pour la première fois.

– Sa fille, miss de Bourgh, est l'héritière d'une énorme fortune et l'on croit généralement qu'elle et son cousin réuniront les deux domaines.

Cette affirmation causa un choc à Charlotte qui parvint à ne pas le montrer car elle avait décidé de n'accorder aucun crédit à ce qu'il pouvait raconter. Elle ne pus s'empêcher de sourire car elle pensa à la pauvre miss Bingley…, dont elle vit alors les espérances déçues. En vain la pauvre fille témoignait-elle tant d'affection à Mlle Darcy, et à lui tant d'admiration : que de soins inutiles, que de compliments perdus ! À quoi serviraient tous ses soins, l'amitié qu'elle affichait pour la sœur, l'admiration qu'elle montrait pour le frère si celui-ci était déjà promis à une autre ?

Du moins, à ce que Mr Wickham prétendait. Elle n'y croirait que si Mr Darcy le confirmait. Mais elle en doutait fortement.

Mr Wickham fut déçu par sa réaction, mais il ne pouvait guère le montrer.

– Mr Collins, remarqua-t-elle, dit beaucoup de bien de lady Catherine et de sa fille. Mais, d'après certains détails qu'il nous a donnés sur Sa Grâce, je le soupçonne de se laisser aveugler par la reconnaissance, et, malgré toute la protection qu'elle lui accorde, sa protectrice me fait l'effet d'être une personne hautaine et arrogante.

– Je crois comme vous, qu'elle mérite ces deux qualificatifs, et à un degré considérable, répondit Wickham. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis des années mais je me rappelle que ses manières avaient quelque chose de tyrannique et d'insolent qui ne m'a jamais plu. Dans le monde, en général, on vante la fermeté de son jugement, elle a la réputation d'être remarquablement sensée et intelligente mais je crois qu'elle doit une bonne partie de cette réputation et de ses capacités, pour une part à son rang et à sa fortune, pour une autre à ses manières autoritaires, et pour le reste à la fierté de son neveu qui a décidé que tous les membres de sa famille étaient des êtres supérieurs.

Charlotte reconnut qu'il avait probablement raison sur son opinion de la dame. Cependant, elle doutait que Mr Darcy autorise qui que ce soit à lui dicter sa conduite. Après tout, il semblait bien connaître le caractère de Miss Bingley. Et elle semblait croire à la réciproque. Son mépris à son égard était évident pour tout le monde sauf pour la dame elle-même. Mais sans doute finirait-elle par le découvrir.

\- Je suis vraiment choquée de vous voir dans une telle situation, dit Charlotte, d'un ton plein de compassion. Qu'un homme se permette de ne pas respecter la volonté de son père. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable d'une telle chose !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, miss Lucas. Je suis désormais en possession d'une commission et je me suis fait de nombreux amis. Je pense que je suis beaucoup mieux loin de Mr Darcy.

\- Mais vous devriez vraiment essayer de faire appel à la justice, insista Charlotte. Mr Phillips est un excellent avocat. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait de vous donner de bons conseils. Venez avec moi et nous pourrons lui parler.

\- Non, non, protesta Wickham rapidement. Je ne peux pas faire une telle chose sans risquer de salir la mémoire de mon cher parrain. Je ne peux pas rendre publique le fait que son fils n'ait pas respecté sa volonté. Il m'était très cher et m'a beaucoup aimé. Non, miss Lucas, je suis satisfait de ma situation actuelle. Je vous en prie, ne dites rien à Mr Phillips.

« _Tiens donc_ , songea Charlotte. _Refuserait-il de faire appel à un juge parce qu'il sait parfaitement qu'il n'a aucun droit ? Cela ne me surprendrait pas du tout_. »

Charlotte eut le temps de voir une lueur de panique dans ses yeux et elle comprit pourquoi il ne voulait pas avoir recours à la justice. C'était parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucun droit de réclamer quoi que ce soit. Elle n'en connaissait pas la cause, mais elle était certaine de ne pas se tromper. Cela confirmait sa pensée.

\- Si vous le souhaitez. J'admire votre désir de protéger la mémoire du défunt Mr Darcy en refusant de salir son nom.

Wickham eut un léger sourire. Il avait bien ferré son poisson. Il était certain que, comme toute femme, elle serait incapable de garder cette histoire pour elle-même et il pourrait alors profiter de l'embarras et l'humiliation de Darcy. quel plaisir ce serait pour lui.

Charlotte fit mine d'abonder dans son sens, peu désireuse de lui laisser découvrir qu'elle n'était absolument pas dupe de son discours. Leur conversation continua de la sorte avec une mutuelle satisfaction, - en apparence ! - jusqu'à l'annonce du souper qui, en interrompant la partie de cartes, rendit aux autres dames leur part des attentions de Mr Wickham. Toute conversation était devenue impossible dans le brouhaha du souper de Mme Philips, mais les façons de Mr Wickham le recommandèrent à l'agrément de tous. Tout ce qu'il disait était si bien exprimé, et tout ce qu'il faisait était fait avec grâce. Charlotte ne fut pas mécontente de se voir libérée de ses attentions. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé et était impatiente de se retrouver dans le calme de sa chambre.

Heureusement, la soirée finit par se terminer et ils se séparèrent. Elle n'avait plus guère envie de parler avec lui. il lui faudrait réfléchir à ses prochaines actions.

Charlotte était vraiment furieuse que cet homme l'ait prise pour une pauvre idiote capable de croire les racontars du premier inconnu qui passe. Heureusement, elle disposait d'une information qui allait lui permettre d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Mr Wickham lui avait dit que Lambton n'était qu'à cinq milles de Pemberley. Hors, la tante de Lizzie, Mme Gardiner, avait passé son enfance dans la ville. Elle y avait encore de la famille et des amis avec lesquels elle correspondait régulièrement. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour obtenir des informations sur ce Mr Wickham. Qu'un homme censé être aussi orgueilleux que Mr Darcy ait pu se permettre de ne pas respecter le testament de son père ! Impensable ! D'ailleurs, une telle chose était-elle possible ?

Elle en doutait, mais elle poserait la question à Mr Phillips. D'ailleurs, comment Mr Wickham pouvait-il prétendre avoir des droits sur une cure s'il n'avait pas été ordonné ? Cela lui paraissait impossible. Elle pourrait le savoir par Mr Collins. Après tout, Mr Wickham avait prétendu que sa bienfaitrice, lady Catherine de Bourgh, était la tante de Mr Darcy. Il avait même prétendu que Mr Darcy était fiancé à sa fille et qu'il était très intéressé par sa fortune. Ridicule ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà épousé s'il était cupide ? C'était vraiment absurde !

En ce qui concernait Mr Collins, il semblait très satisfait de la soirée. Kitty et lui ne cessèrent pas de bavarder pendant le trajet de retour. Kitty bavardait constamment sur la partie de cartes de loto, sur les fiches qu'elle avait gagnées et celles qu'elle avait perdues et Mr Collins avait tant à dire de l'hospitalité de Mr et de Mme Philips, de son indifférence pour ses pertes au jeu, entra dans un détail exact de tous les plats du souper, de la crainte qu'il avait de gêner ses cousines, qu'il n'avait pas terminé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Longbourn House.

?

Dès son arrivée dans sa chambre à Lucas Lodge, Charlotte s'assit devant son petit bureau, ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir une feuille et une plume et réfléchit sur ce qu'elle allait écrire. Elle devait se montrer claire et concise. Mme Gardiner serait sans doute surprise en recevant cette lettre. Mais Charlotte était certaine qu'elle ferait ce qui était nécessaire. Surtout si elle lui faisait part de ses soupçons sur le danger que l'homme pourrait représenter pour les jeunes femmes et les commerçants. Elle ne voudrait pas laisser un tel homme nuire à autrui.

Charlotte raconta donc très précisément la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Mr Wickham ainsi que les impressions qu'elle avait eu sur l'homme.

Elle l'informa aussi que Jane était tombée malade et se trouvait à Netherfield avec Lizzie. Elle ne chercha pas à cacher qu'elle était heureuse que cette dernière n'ait pas vu Wickham car elle risquait fort de croire ce qu'il racontait sans réfléchir à cause de sa mauvaise habitude de juger quelqu'un sur une première impression. Hors, Mr Wickham était un homme séduisant, doté de charmantes manières, qui n'hésitait pas à avoir recours à la flatterie. Et c'était ce qui le rendait aussi dangereux. Hors, Lizzie n'avait pas l'habitude de se méfier d'autrui. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi naïve que son aînée, à certains moments.

Charlotte posa sa plume et poussa un soupir. Elle veillerait à poster sa lettre tôt, le lendemain, pour qu'elle puisse partir rapidement pour Londres. Ensuite, elle se rendrait à Longbourn pour parler à Mr Bennet. Quoique ! Non ! Il valait mieux qu'elle aille d'abord parler à Lizzie et à Mr Darcy. Elle devait savoir à quoi s'en tenir sur Wickham avant d'envisager d'en parler à Mr Bennet. Sinon, il pourrait bien ne prêter aucune attention à ce qu'elle dirait. Oui. C'était la meilleure solution.

Elle scella sa lettre et alla se coucher. Elle s'occuperait de tout le lendemain.

* * *

[1] 20.000 francs (or).

[2] Gâteaux que l'on mange avec le thé.

[3] 250.000 francs (or).

[4] À part soi ; dans son for intérieur

[5] Une apostille est un _addendum_ en marge ou au bas d'un écrit (type post-scriptum). Le terme vient du bas-latin _postilla_ : note, explication. Le verbe "apostiller", utilisé en terminologie juridique, découle du terme apostille.

[6] 6 fr. 25 (or).


	16. Chapitre 16

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je ne vous promets pas que je publierais aussi rapidement que d'habitude dans les prochains jours. Je vais essayer d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Merci de m'avoir signalé les erreurs. En ce qui concerne Charlotte, je lui ai prévu un "Happy End". Elle l'a bien mérité. Bonne lecture. Je suis impatiente de connaître votre opinion._

 **Chapitre 16**

 _Londres_

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de son général, le colonel Richard Fitzwilliam apprit que d'importants documents devaient être remis au colonel Forster, commandant de la milice du …shire qui avait installé son campement dans le Hertfordshire, près de Meryton.

Le colonel considéra le fait comme une heureuse coïncidence car il savait que la propriété louée par l'ami de son cousin n'en était pas très loin. Il se porta donc volontaire pour accomplir la mission et obtint quinze jours de congé par la suite.

Georgiana fut absolument ravie en entendant la nouvelle de son cousin. Elle était impatiente de connaître son opinion sur miss Elisabeth Bennet. Il serait sans doute un observateur plus objectif que son frère.

Bien entendu, Richard lui fit part de son intention de partir tôt, le lendemain matin afin d'arriver à destination. Il espérait terminer ses affaires avec le colonel Forster assez tôt et pouvoir rejoindre son cousin avant l'heure du déjeuner. Il promit à sa jeune cousine qu'il lui écrirait dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles de son frère et de miss Bennet.

?

Le lendemain, Charlotte se leva assez tôt. Elle alla d'abord poster sa lettre à Meryton, ensuite elle se rendit à Longbourn. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait parler à Mr Bennet sans être obligée de voir les dames de la famille.

Elle eut de la chance. Mr Bennet était le seul membre de la famille à être levé. Bien que surprise par une visite aussi matinale, Mme Hill la conduisit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Mr Bennet ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir une visite, mais il accueillit Charlotte très poliment et il l'invita à s'asseoir après les civilités d'usage.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, miss Lucas ? Je suppose que vous souhaitez me demander quelque chose pour justifier une telle visite ?

\- Pas exactement, Mr Bennet. Je suis venue vous mettre en garde.

\- Me mettre en garde ? Contre quoi ?

\- Je vais vous expliquer.

Elle lui répéta la conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Mr Wickham et lui fit part de ses impressions sur l'homme. Mr Bennet l'écouta sans mot dire. A la fin du récit, cependant, il jugea bon de parler.

\- Il est évident que cet homme cherche à nuire à Mr Darcy.

\- Oui. Et à Lizzie également. Il sait qu'elle est mon amie et il espère que je vais tout lui raconter. Il veut certainement amener Lizzie à s'éloigner de Mr Darcy.

\- Vous n'accordez donc aucun crédit à ce qu'il raconte ?

\- Aucun. Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de mensonges. Mais je le saurais bientôt car j'ai l'intention de me rendre à Netherfield pour parler avec Lizzie et peut-être Mr Darcy. Mais je voulais vous mettre en garde. J'ai vu la réaction de Lydia avant-hier lorsque nous l'avons rencontré. Elle risque de devenir une proie facile pour ce genre d'individu.

\- Lydia n'aura pas l'occasion de le revoir. Elle n'a pas le droit de sortir de la maison sans escorte.

\- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mes paroles, Mr Bennet, mais Lydia est très sournoise. Elle peut essayer de sortir en cachette.

\- Elle a déjà essayé. Mais j'ai pris des mesures pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Tous ses vêtements se trouvent dans des malles enfermées dans une pièce dont Mme Hill est la seule à avoir la clé. Elle n'y a pas accès. Elle ne peut pas sortir sans vêtements.

\- C'est très ingénieux. Lydia ne semble pas du tout connaître les règles de la bienséance. De plus, elle n'a aucune notion du danger que peuvent représenter certains messieurs qui ont toutes les apparences d'être des gentlemens, comme Mr Wickham, mais qui n'en sont pas.

\- Oui, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veillerais à ce que Lydia ne s'approche pas de cet homme. Je suis sûr que Mr Darcy vous dira ce qu'il sait à son sujet. Et s'il s'avère qu'il est aussi dangereux que vous le soupçonnez, il vous faudra en avertir votre père ainsi que le colonel Forster.

\- Je le ferais certainement. Je vous remercie, Mr Bennet, d'avoir accepté de m'écouter.

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier de m'avoir prévenu, miss Lucas. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Lydia faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle devra apprendre les vertus de l'obéissance ou en subir les conséquences.

Charlotte prit congé et partit, soulagée de constater que Mr Bennet ferait ce qu'il faut pour protéger ses filles d'un gredin. Elle revint à Lucas Lodge et, après le repas matinal, demanda la voiture qui la conduisit à Netherfield Park. Pendant le court voyage, elle eut le temps de réfléchir aux évènements de la veille.

Mr Wickham l'avait vraiment prise pour une sotte… et une commère aussi. Elle avait eu du mal à jouer le jeu en faisant mine de le croire. Apparemment, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle se demanda comment Lizzie aurait réagi à sa place. L'histoire l'aurait sans doute choquée. Mais y aurait-elle cru ? Charlotte connaissait bien son amie. Elle n'était pas d'une nature méfiante. Elle aurait donc pu y croire même si tout ce qu'elle savait de Mr Darcy le contredisait. En tout cas, elle en aurait été blessée, ce qui était, sans aucun doute, le but malveillant de Mr Wickham.

Il serait déçu s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle répète son histoire en public. Elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire une chose pareille, surtout sans avoir la certitude qu'elle était vraie. Et elle n'avait aucune preuve que cette histoire l'était.

?

Darcy se sentait épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée du médecin. Miss Bennet commençait à aller mieux mais c'était lent. Il sentait qu'il était en train de perdre patience.

Comme il l'avait craint, miss Elisabeth refusait obstinément de s'éloigner de sa sœur. Le médecin avait dû prendre des mesures pour l'obliger à se reposer. Il comprenait que Darcy ne plaisantait pas du tout en disant qu'elle était obstinée. Il en avait eu des preuves évidentes.

L'une des gardes-malades avait préparé une tisane qu'elle avait fait boire à miss Elisabeth. Quand on lui avait enfin permis de retourner auprès de sa sœur, elle avait vacillé sur ses jambes dans le couloir et s'était effondrée dans les bras de Darcy qui l'avait portée jusqu'à sa chambre, espérant, contre toute attente, qu'elle prendrait un repos bien mérité.

Sa jolie tête appuyée contre son épaule, son visage extrêmement pâle, il l'avait regardée avec une vive inquiétude.

?

Darcy se réveilla brusquement. Il cligna des yeux et essaya de se rappeler où il était. Un soupir lui échappa. Bien sûr, il se trouvait à Netherfield Park. Miss Bennet était malade et sa sœur était venue prendre soin d'elle.

Miss Elisabeth ! Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle. Il savait qu'elle possédait totalement son cœur et il se demandait si elle se doutait de quelque chose. Peut-être pas. Il ne s'était pas dévoilé parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle partage ses sentiments. Et il ne savait pas comment le découvrir.

Il décida de se lever. Il était soulagé que les sœurs de Bingley ne soient plus là pour l'importuner. Il n'était pas certain qu'il serait capable de les supporter plus longtemps.

En entendant le bruit de ses pas, son valet de chambre, Bunter, entra dans la chambre en portant sur son bras les vêtements que son maître devait revêtir pour la journée. Darcy s'habilla rapidement, puis quitta sa chambre. En traversant le couloir, il vit le docteur Arlington qui sortait de la chambre de miss Bennet et s'éloignait en direction de l'escalier.

\- Arlington ! appela-t-il. Je suis heureux de vous voir. Miss Bennet va-t-elle mieux ?

\- Je pense que oui, répondit le médecin. La fièvre est tombée. Elle se repose paisiblement. Dans quelques jours, elle sera en mesure de rentrer chez elle.

Darcy en fut soulagé. Même si cela signifiait aussi le départ de miss Elisabeth. De toute façon, il l'avait fort peu vue, ces derniers jours.

\- Et miss Elisabeth ?

\- Mme Miller m'a dit quelle dormait encore. Elle en avait grand besoin. Je lui ai donc dit de la laisser dormir. Comme sa sœur n'est plus en danger, il est inutile qu'elle passe tout son temps auprès d'elle.

\- Je vous avais prévenu qu'elle était très têtue et refuserait de s'éloigner d'elle. Elles sont très proches, toutes les deux.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et y trouvèrent miss Grâce Bingley. Ils se saluèrent poliment. Les deux messieurs se servirent dans les plats posés sur le buffet. Puis ils prirent place à la table.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Ce matin est agréablement calme.

Le médecin sourit. Il savait que son ami voulait dire. Il faisait, bien sûr, allusion à Caroline Bingley. Une femme snob et arrogante qui se croyait supérieure à toutes les autres femmes. On pouvait se demander en vertu de quoi ! Une jeune femme fort déplaisante, selon son opinion.

Ils prirent un grand plaisir à discuter ensemble, veillant à ce que miss Grâce se joigne à leur conversation. Bientôt, ils eurent le plaisir de voir miss Elisabeth entrer dans la pièce. Les messieurs se lever et le médecin sourit en voyant que la jeune femme avait l'air reposée.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, miss Elisabeth ? demanda-t-il en souriant. Vous paraissez en forme.

\- Je vais très bien, merci. J'ai appris que la fièvre de ma sœur était tombée. Ce qui me réjouit.

\- Vous n'avez plus besoin de passer tout votre temps auprès de votre sœur. Allez vous promener après avoir mangé. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Je compte sur vous pour l'emmener dans les jardins, Darcy.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci.

Elisabeth rougit mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir car le majordome entra à ce moment et annonça :

\- Miss Lucas.

Les messieurs se levèrent et s'inclinèrent lorsque Charlotte entra.

Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre repas. Je croyais que vous auriez terminé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge posée sur le manteau de la cheminée.

\- Je suis venue dans l'espoir d'en savoir davantage sur la santé de Miss Bennet, expliqua-t-elle. Son père nous a dit qu'elle allait très mal.

\- Elle est sur la voie de la guérison, répondit Elisabeth en adressant un sourire chaleureux à son amie. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie de votre visite. Puis-je vous présenter miss Grâce Bingley, la tante de Mr Bingley et le docteur Arlington qui est venu de Londres pour soigner Jane ?

Arlington sourit en croisant son regard. Elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté comme les demoiselles Bennet, mais elle avait un visage, ouvert intelligent et agréable. Il était évident qu'elle avait bon cœur et était pleine de bon sens.

Comme il avait terminé, le médecin proposa d'escorter miss Lucas auprès de miss Bennet. Mais juste avant son départ, il se tourna vers son ami :

\- N'oubliez pas d'emmener miss Elisabeth dans les jardins, Darcy. Je ne veux pas la voir à l'étage avant une bonne heure.

\- Je vous le promets, répondit celui-ci.

\- Je reviendrais vous voir tout à l'heure, Lizzie, dit Charlotte. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler.

\- D'accord. Je vous attendrais

Elle s'éloigna avec le médecin. Lizzie s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle fut arrêtée par l'entrée de Mr Bingley qui arbora un grand sourire en la voyant.

\- Miss Elisabeth ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! J'ai vu le docteur Arlington en descendant. Il m'a dit que votre sœur allait beaucoup mieux. C'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle.

\- Merci, Mr Bingley. Ma sœur et moi vous sommes reconnaissantes de votre gentillesse à notre égard.

\- Oh, c'est bien naturel, miss Elisabeth.

Il se tourna vers Darcy.

\- Irons-nous faire un tour sur le domaine, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Plus tard, peut-être. J'ai promis à Arlington d'emmener miss Elisabeth faire une promenade dans les jardins pour lui permettre de se détendre.

\- Ah bien sûr, dit Bingley d'un ton railleur. Et je suppose que vous préférez sa compagnie à la mienne.

\- Tout comme vous préfèreriez celle de miss Bennet à la mienne, rétorqua Darcy sur le même ton.

Lizzie dévisagea les deux hommes avec stupeur. Mr Darcy était un homme si sérieux qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir doter d'un sens de l'humour aussi sardonique. C'est un trait de son caractère qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé. Et elle ne pouvait que l'apprécier.

?

Une fois leur repas terminé, Darcy, comme il l'avait promis, invita Elisabeth à venir faire une promenade dans les jardins.

\- Dites-moi, Mr Darcy, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin, serait-il possible que, comme miss Bingley semble décidée à le croire, vous êtes un homme sans défauts ?

\- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je pense vous avoir fait part de certains de mes défauts.

Il hésita un instant :

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis souvent mal à l'aise avec les gens que je ne connais pas. Je crains de ne pas avoir les qualités nécessaires, que possèdent certaines personnes, pour me rendre agréable auprès des personnes étrangères que je n'ai jamais vues auparavant et pour converser aisément avec elles. Je ne sais pas me mettre au diapason de leur conversation ni m'intéresser à leurs affaires ou à ce qui les concerne, ainsi que souvent je le vois faire. Il peut m'arriver de me montrer désagréable envers autrui. Mais c'est uniquement parce que, en général, ces personnes espèrent obtenir de moi une chose que je ne peux leur donner.

Lizzie était intriguée.

\- Pourquoi un homme intelligent et qui a l'habitude du grand monde n'a pas les qualités nécessaires pour plaire aux étrangers ? Vous devriez y être habitué en fréquentant la bonne société.

\- Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne veux pas m'en donner la peine. Mon cousin me dit que je devrais m'entraîner, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Ce serait me donner beaucoup de mal pour peu de plaisir. De plus, je craindrais toujours que mes interlocuteurs s'imaginent des choses qui n'existent pas.

Elisabeth sourit, hocha la tête et répondit :

\- Cela, je peux le comprendre. Ma mère a tendance à inventer des choses purement imaginaires et ensuite, elle se plaint de ses déceptions. Même quand elle a été mise en garde, cela ne change rien.

\- Il peut arriver parfois qu'une erreur ne serve pas de leçon. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de me méfier des autres. Presque tous les jours de ma vie d'adulte, j'ai dû repousser de nombreuses propositions inattendues et spontanées dans les lieux publics ainsi que privés, pour ma sœur et pour moi. J'ai grandi en hésitant à donner des encouragements à tous ceux qui, avec très peu d'intérêt, choisissent de me créditer avec des intentions que je ne possède pas. Vous comprenez pourquoi je refuse de me laisser prendre au piège ? Les mères de famille ont tendance à interpréter les choses comme elles en ont envie. Votre mère en est la preuve évidente. N'a-t-elle pas décidé, sans même se soucier de leurs sentiments, de marier votre sœur avec mon ami ?

Lizzie rougit à ces paroles.

« _Cela expliquerait probablement sa réserve et sa réticence à parler aux gens. Surtout quand il s'agit de mères ambitieuses soucieuses de s'assurer un riche gendre. Comment pourrais-je le blâmer de vouloir se protéger ? Mais il prouve au moins qu'il est capable de se montrer civil, même s'il doit se montrer prudent_ ».

\- Vous ne devez pas tenir compte de ce que raconte ma mère, Mr Darcy. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire, elle n'a aucun pouvoir de décision dans ce domaine. D'abord, parce que ma sœur est majeure et libre de ses choix, ensuite, parce que vous oubliez de tenir compte du fait que, légalement, la décision appartient à mon père. Et il a promis de ne jamais nous forcer à nous marier contre notre gré. Ma mère, je le crains, pourrait bien être encore déçue dans ses espoirs. Elle ne devrait pas se vanter de choses qui risquent de ne jamais se concrétiser. Mais, je le crains, il est très difficile de l'en empêcher.

\- Il est sans doute trop tard pour la changer. Mais je crains qu'en agissant ainsi, elle ne nuise gravement à vos perspectives de mariage. Ce genre de comportement ne serait pas toléré dans la bonne société, miss Elisabeth. Je peux vous assurer que les dames qui fréquentent les salons de Londres ne se font pas de cadeaux entre elles. Ruiner une réputation peut se faire très rapidement et ensuite, si une jeune fille en est atteinte, ses sœurs en subissent les conséquences.

Il se tut un instant et poursuivit :

\- J'ai rencontré très peu de femmes qui ont réellement attiré mon attention, miss Elisabeth. Mais cet intérêt a disparu lorsque je me suis rendu compte que leur comportement était similaire à celui des autres femmes. Vous avez pu voir miss Bingley comme exemple de la façon d'agir que je déteste plus que tout. Je n'ai pas cherché à faire croire que j'avais un véritable intérêt pour elles parce que je ne tenais pas à commettre une erreur. Le résultat, c'est qu'elles ont fini par se détourner de moi parce qu'elles n'ont vu aucun encouragement de ma part. Qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme, cela est nécessaire pour inciter une personne à se dévoiler. Sinon, elle risque de se détourner en pensant qu'elle pourrait prendre le risque de faire une démarche qui pourrait s'avérer vaine.

Elisabeth hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que je peux comprendre ce que vous voulez dire. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas intéressé. J'ai pu voir vos difficultés dans ce domaine avec miss Bingley.

\- Elle sait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir à ce sujet. Simplement, elle refuse de l'admettre.

\- Mais elle y sera bien obligée le jour où vous voudrez épouser une autre femme.

Darcy poussa un soupir.

\- Je crains que les choses ne seront pas faciles, ce jour-là.

\- Eh bien, vous avez le temps d'y penser. N'oubliez pas que vous avez le pouvoir de lui faire perdre beaucoup de sa superbe en la faisant exclure de la bonne société. Vous pouvez le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mais je m'y résoudrais uniquement si elle ne me laisse pas d'autre choix. Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse nuire à Bingley.

\- Ce qui est tout à votre honneur. Mais je serais curieuse de savoir comment s'est développée votre amitié avec Mr Bingley.

\- Bingley et moi nous sommes rencontrés à Cambridge. Il a trois ans de moins que moi. J'ai très vite remarquer avec quelle facilité il était capable de se lier avec les autres. Mais il était naïf aussi et certains étudiants cherchaient à en profiter. Mes amis et moi l'avons protégé de ces hommes-là. Nous sommes devenus amis assez vite car nous avons découvert que nous avions beaucoup d'intérêts communs.

\- Donc, vous l'avez pris en charge avec vos camarades et je suppose que vous avez dû passer un certain nombre d'heures studieuses à la bibliothèque ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en essayant d'imaginer Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley penchés sur des livres.

\- Il y en avait parmi nous qui étudiaient sérieusement et assistaient aux cours, miss Elisabeth.

\- Chacun d'entre vous, Mr Darcy ?

\- Même Bingley se débrouillait assez bien et aimait étudier. Je l'ai protégé des problèmes autant que j'ai pu. Je m'abstiendrai de vous dire ce dont certains étaient capables pour s'amuser.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce que Lizzie trouva très agréable.

\- Alors, vous avez pris soin de lui depuis ce temps ?

\- J'ai essayé de le faire, miss Elisabeth. Vous avez pu constater qu'il a des manières agréables qui lui permettent de se faire facilement des amis. Et son cœur peut également être facilement touché. Il apprécie les jolies jeunes femmes. Certaines d'entre elles ont tentées de profiter de leur connaissance avec lui pour essayer d'attirer mon attention. Ce qui n'a été agréable ni pour lui, ni pour moi. D'autres étaient poussées par la cupidité. Comme je savais à quoi m'en tenir sur ces femmes-là, je me suis senti obligé d'intervenir pour le protéger, comme je l'aurai fait pour un jeune frère. Il a appris une dure leçon de la façon dont un joli visage peut cacher un cœur froid.

Lizzie inspira profondément.

\- Dites-moi, Mr Darcy, pensez-vous que vous allez devoir protéger votre ami de ma sœur ?

Darcy sentit l'atmosphère entre eux se refroidir et il en fut désolé. Cependant, il était décidé à se montrer complètement honnête avec elle.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Votre sœur a toujours eu un comportement irréprochable, même si, je dois l'avouer, je suis incapable de déterminer quels sont ses sentiments pour Bingley. Vous êtes consciente que j'ai une expérience personnelle des chasseurs de fortune parmi le _Ton[1]_. Il me paraît évident, si j'en crois les commérages, que tout le monde s'attend à ce que Bingley demande la main de votre sœur et qu'il est prêt à le faire. Je dois avouer que ma principale inquiétude, c'est que votre sœur se sente obligée d'accepter par devoir envers sa famille. Vous ne pouvez me reprocher cela. La plupart des jeunes filles n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à leurs parents et on ne leur demande pas leur avis. J'aimerais être certain que votre sœur partage les sentiments de Bingley.

Lizzie savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas, sans passer pour une hypocrite, reprocher à Mr Darcy de vouloir protéger son ami d'un mariage sans amour. Elle se rappela les paroles de Charlotte qui lui avait dit que Jane cachait trop bien ses sentiments et devrait se montrer un peu plus ouverte avec Mr Bingley. Cependant, connaissant la nature réservée de sa sœur, elle savait aussi que ce ne serait pas une chose facile à faire pour elle.

Enfin, elle parvint à reprendre la parole :

\- Je peux très bien comprendre vos inquiétudes, Mr Darcy. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment une jeune fille respectable doit montrer ses sentiments à un jeune homme qui la courtise, sans aucun doute, mais qui ne lui a pas clairement fait connaître ses sentiments. Doit-elle prendre le risque de devenir elle-même l'objet des commérages en affichant les siens en public au risque de passer pour une coquette ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi à quel point la réputation d'une jeune fille est fragile et qu'elle doit toujours avoir un comportement irréprochable. Alors, que doit-elle faire, à votre avis ?

Il continua à marcher à ses côtés pendant un moment avant de répondre :

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, miss Bennet. Je dois admettre que je n'avais pas réfléchi à cela. Vous pensez que votre sœur se doit de faire preuve d'une certaine réserve jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre des intentions de l'objet de son choix.

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien constaté de faux dans la conduite de votre sœur. Elle ne s'est pas montrée servile, n'a pas tenté de flirter avec Bingley ou de le couvrir de louanges. C'est, hélas, un comportement courant parmi les demoiselles de la bonne société. Le comportement de votre sœur est, par rapport au leur, beaucoup plus _pur_ , reconnut-il. Elle est sage, sourit aimablement et accepte les attentions de Bingley avec un degré de _décorum[2]_ que je voudrais voir toutes les dames imiter.

Lizzie hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

\- Simplement parce que Jane n'a pas flirté avec Mr Bingley, vous pensiez que son cœur n'est pas facile à toucher alors que le contraire peut être tout aussi vrai ? Je crois que la fréquentation de la bonne société et de ces demoiselles peu farouches vous ont rendu cynique, Mr Darcy. Au point que vous n'êtes même plus capable de voir un comportement convenable lors d'une relation naissante. Vous êtes tout aussi réservé que ma sœur. Et vous n'avez pas vu ce qui était évident pour tous. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Vous ne connaissez pas Jane comme moi. Il m'a fallu des années pour être capable de lire ses émotions. Vous ne la connaissez que depuis un mois et lui avez à peine parlé. Vous n'aviez donc aucun moyen de connaître ses sentiments. Le fait qu'elle ne les montrent pas n'est pas suffisant pour dire qu'elle ne ressent rien.

\- Vous avez raison, miss Elisabeth. Ma propre expérience a sans doute faussé mon jugement. Votre sœur ne peut qu'être digne d'admiration. Mais même Bingley se pose des questions, miss Elisabeth. Il m'a avoué qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour connaître les sentiments de votre sœur. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairer et me permettre de le rassurer sur ses chances.

\- Vous pouvez lui dire que les sentiments de ma sœur sont semblables aux siens, Mr Darcy. Dois-je comprendre que vous ne vous opposerez pas à une union entre eux en dépit de la différence de fortune et de relations ?

\- Votre sœur, par la naissance, a un rang supérieur à celui de Bingley. Il ne se soucie pas de son manque de fortune et de relations. Ce n'est pas cela qui suffira à l'arrêter.

\- Mais ses sœurs tenteront de s'y opposer, vous le savez très bien.

\- La seule qui aurait pu avoir la possibilité d'y parvenir a perdue toute chance de réussir. Car elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire sans mon aide. Non, miss Elisabeth. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Miss Bingley n'obtiendra pas mon aide pour s'opposer aux désirs de son frère. Et Bingley ne lui permettra pas de se mêler de ses projets car il sait très bien qu'elle n'agira que pour satisfaire ses ambitions personnelles. Son bonheur ne signifie rien pour elle.

\- Oui. Je la soupçonne fortement de vouloir la marier à votre propre sœur. Elle doit s'imaginer qu'un tel mariage en favorisera un autre.

Darcy eut une grimace de dégoût.

\- Il n'y a aucun danger que cela arrive. Elle se fait des illusions. Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se montrer courtoise avec votre sœur et de l'accepter. Sinon, elle sera obligée de s'installer dans sa propre maison avec un chaperon. Ce qui lui fera perdre son accès à ma maison car elle sait très bien que je ne l'inviterai pas si elle n'habite plus sous le toit de son frère.

Il lui sourit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss Elisabeth. Je sais que Bingley considère votre sœur comme un trésor précieux. Et il ne laissera pas ses sœurs l'éloigner de lui sous de faux prétextes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant cette déclaration, une déclaration si prévenante et gentille, qu'elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait bien entendu.

\- Eh bien, si c'est vraiment ce que Mr Bingley pense d'elle, alors je serais heureuse de savoir qu'il y aura au moins une de mes sœurs qui va connaître le bonheur.

Il y eut un silence. Lizzie pensait au bonheur qui attendait Jane tandis que Darcy réfléchissait à ses chances d'en faire autant. De toute évidence, miss Elisabeth n'avait pas une mauvaise opinion de lui, pas cette fois. Mais il ne connaissait toujours pas ses sentiments. Il allait devoir les découvrir. Peut-être devrait-il envisager une cour. Si elle acceptait, alors il aurait peut-être une chance. Oui, il allait y réfléchir. Ou plutôt, il devrait le lui demander maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais de meilleure occasion.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Darcy se tourna vers Elisabeth, et le cœur battant à tout rompre, commença :

\- Miss Elisabeth, je ...

Cependant, avant d'avoir pu achever sa phrase, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de miss Lucas.

?

Bien que très déçue de ne pas savoir ce que Mr Darcy s'apprêtait à lui dire, Lizzie sourit à son amie : - Charlotte ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ! Est-ce que Jane est réveillée ? J'espère qu'elle se sent mieux. Elle doit trouver le temps long, confinée dans son lit.

\- Elle va bien. Elle tousse encore un peu mais elle n'a plus de fièvre. Encore quelques jours de repos et elle sera complètement guérie.

\- Tant mieux.

\- C'est une nouvelle réjouissante, miss Elisabeth, dit Darcy avec un sourire. - Merci, Mr Darcy. Charlotte redevint sérieuse. - Lizzie, il s'est passé, à Meryton, quelque chose de grave dont je dois vous parler.

Craignant d'être de trop, Darcy dit :

\- Si vous me le permettez, je vais prendre congé. Je ne voudrais pas interférer avec vos confidences.

\- Je vous en prie, ne partez pas, Mr Darcy, fit vivement Charlotte. Ce que j'ai à dire vous concerne directement. Il vaut mieux que vous m'entendiez en même temps que Lizzie.

\- Auriez-vous entendu des commérages à Meryton, Charlotte ? demanda celle-ci avec inquiétude. Voilà qui ne serait guère agréable.

\- Non, non. Il s'agit d'autre chose.

Elle se tourna vers Darcy.

\- Cela concerne un nouvel officier de la milice du nom de Georges Wickham.

Darcy se raidit. Lizzie fronça les sourcils, puis se calma, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître ce nom. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à contrôler sa réaction. Mais à en juger par celle de Mr Darcy, celui-ci avait l'air furieux.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton perplexe.

\- Un beau parleur, qui, de toute évidence, m'a prise pour une sotte et une commère, répondit Charlotte d'un ton qui montrait clairement son mépris pour l'homme.

\- Je suis ravi de voir la preuve de votre bon sens, miss Lucas. Vous avez tout à fait raison de ne pas accorder crédit à ce qu'il raconte. Je peux vous dire qu'il n'est absolument pas digne de confiance.

Lizzie espéra qu'elle n'avait pas rougi de honte. Elle se souvenait avec quelle facilité elle avait cru à l'histoire de l'homme. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé de douter de ce qu'il racontait. Elle n'avait pas cherché de preuves, ni essayer de découvrir la version des faits de Mr Darcy. Non. Elle avait cru ce que racontait un parfait inconnu et porté contre Mr Darcy des accusations qui s'étaient avérées fausses. Elle ne pouvait songer sans honte à sa conduite, surtout après avoir appris la vérité.

\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait eu trop de jeunes filles innocentes qui ont cru à ses promesses et qui ont vues leur vie détruite à cause de ses mensonges, dit Darcy d'une voix grave.

\- Je n'en suis pas surprise, dit Charlotte. Il a dit des horreurs à votre sujet. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'il vous accusait de sentiments qui, en réalité, étaient les siens.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Puis-je vous demander, miss Lucas, ce qu'il vous a raconté ?

\- C'était mon attention, en venant ici, Mr Darcy.

Et elle répéta, mot pour mot, la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Mr Wickham. Lizzie en était très choquée. Elle était semblable à ce qu'elle-même avait entendu, mais pas identique.

Darcy arborait une expression grave et il hocha la tête :

\- Voilà donc le genre de mensonges qu'il raconte. Je crois qu'il serait bien embarrassé si on lui demandait des preuves.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait l'habitude qu'on lui en demande, dit Charlotte. J'ai bien vu que certaines de mes questions l'embarrassait. Mais il a quand même trouvé le moyen d'y répondre. Cependant, j'ai des doutes sur sa sincérité.

\- Il vous a dit que sa mère était morte ? demanda Darcy.

\- Oui. Mais en me répondant, j'ai vu une lueur étrange dans ses yeux et je me suis demandé si c'était vrai.

\- C'est faux. Sa mère est toujours en vie. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à lui. Elle n'a plus toute sa tête depuis la mort de son mari et a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. La dernière fois que Wickham lui a rendu visite, il a fouillé la maison et volé tout ce qui avait un peu de valeur afin de le vendre et de s'adonner à son vice : le jeu. Et il n'a jamais apporté la moindre aide à sa mère.

Lizzie devina qu'il avait dû en prendre soin lui-même, même s'il ne le disait pas.

\- Comment cet homme s'est-il retrouvé lié à votre famille, Mr Darcy ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Son père a été, pendant de nombreuses années, l'intendant de Pemberley. C'était un homme respectable et digne de confiance qui s'est acquitté de sa tâche avec beaucoup de rigueur et de loyauté. Mon père avait beaucoup d'amitié et de respect pour lui. Eprouvant une grande reconnaissance au dévouement et à la conduite irréprochable qu'il apporta dans l'accomplissement de sa mission de confiance, mon père fut naturellement incité à lui être utile. C'est pourquoi, à la naissance de son fils, il devint son parrain et lui promit d'assurer son avenir. Il se chargea des frais de son éducation au collège et à _Cambridge_ [3] – aide inappréciable pour Mr Wickham qui, toujours dans la gêne par suite de l'extravagance de sa femme, se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de faire donner à son fils l'éducation d'un gentleman.Wickham et moi avons donc grandi ensemble à Pemberley et nous avons passé beaucoup de temps l'un avec l'autre. Mais, au fil des années, il a commencé à changer. Je crois qu'il a pris conscience de la grande différence entre nos positions sociales. Pour ma part, je n'y attachais aucune importance, mais, hélas, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les membres de ma famille. Mon père, non seulement se plaisait fort dans la société de ce jeune homme dont les manières ont toujours été séduisantes, mais l'avait en haute estime. Il souhaitait lui voir embrasser la carrière ecclésiastique et se promettait d'aider à son avancement. Cependant, je fus contraint, en grandissant de le juger de façon différente. Les dispositions vicieuses et le manque de principes qu'il prenait soin de dissimuler à son bienfaiteur ne pouvaient échapper à un jeune homme du même âge ayant l'occasion, qui manquait à mon père, de le voir dans des moments où il n'était pas sur ses gardes et où il s'abandonnait à sa nature, dans ces moments d'abandon, où l'homme le plus adroit ne saurait se déguiser. Au fil du temps, il est devenu faux, sournois, menteur. Il s'intéressait aux jeunes filles et n'avait aucun scrupule à leur raconter des mensonges, juste pour montrer de quoi il était capable. Puis il s'est adonné au vice du jeu. Il a pris soin de dissimuler ces défauts à mon père, mais il ne pouvait pas en faire autant avec moi. Son changement de comportement m'a, je dois l'avouer, choqué, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux. Pourtant, je n'ai rien dit à mon père. Je ne voulais pas le blesser en lui révélant la véritable nature de son protégé. A Cambridge, les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer. Wickham s'adonnait au jeu, il se servait de mon nom pour obtenir du crédit auprès des commerçants et en profitait pour s'amuser avec leurs filles sans le moindre scrupule. Il est très séduisant, c'est certain, et il s'en sert pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il ne s'est jamais soucié des conséquences de ses actes. Il y a cinq ans, mon excellent père est mort, et, jusqu'à la fin, son affection pour George Wickham ne se démentit point un seul instant. Dans son testament il me recommandait tout particulièrement de favoriser l'avancement de son protégé dans la carrière de son choix et, au cas où celui-ci entrerait dans les ordres, de le faire bénéficier d'une cure importante qui est un bien de famille aussitôt que les circonstances la rendraient vacante. Il lui laissait de plus un legs de _mille livres_ [4]. Le père de Mr Wickham ne survécut pas longtemps au mien et, dans les six mois qui suivirent ces événements, George Wickham m'écrivit pour me dire qu'il avait finalement décidé de ne pas entrer dans les ordres. En conséquence, il espérait que je trouverais naturel son désir de voir transformer en un avantage pécuniaire la promesse du bénéfice ecclésiastique faite par mon père : Je me propose, ajoutait-il, de faire mes études de droit, comme l'avait fait mon père autrefois, et vous devez vous rendre compte que la rente de mille livres sterling est insuffisante pour me faire vivre. J'aurais aimé à le croire sincère. Cependant, j'étais certain que les mille livres en question avaient déjà disparues au jeu. En tout cas, j'étais prêt à accueillir sa demande car je savais pertinemment qu'un homme doté de tels vices n'était pas fait pour être clergyman. L'affaire fut donc rapidement conclue : en échange d'une somme de _trois mille livres[5],_ Mr Wickham abandonnait toute prétention à se faire assister dans la carrière ecclésiastique, dût-il jamais y entrer. Il a signé un document dans lequel il déclare renoncer définitivement à tout droit sur la cure en échange de cette somme.

Il regarda Elisabeth en prononçant ces mots. Celle-ci rougit et hocha la tête.

\- Cela me paraît tout à fait équitable, dit-elle. Vous aviez parfaitement le droit de refuser et cela explique pourquoi il refuse tout recours devant un juge. Il sait parfaitement que vous n'auriez aucun mal à prouver ses mensonges grâce à ce document.

Darcy hocha la tête.

\- En effet, poursuivit-il. Il semblait maintenant que toutes relations dussent être rompues entre nous. Je ne l'estimais pas assez pour l'inviter à Pemberley, non plus que pour le fréquenter à Londres. C'est là, je crois, qu'il vivait surtout, mais ses études de droit n'étaient qu'un simple prétexte. Libre maintenant de toute contrainte, il menait une existence de paresse et de dissipation. Pendant trois ans c'est à peine si j'entendis parler de lui. Mais au bout de ce temps, la cure qui, jadis, lui avait été destinée, se trouvant vacante par suite de la mort de son titulaire, il m'écrivit de nouveau pour me demander de la lui réserver. Sa situation, me disait-il, – et je n'avais nulle peine à le croire, – était des plus gênées. Il avait reconnu que le droit était une carrière sans avenir et, si je consentais à lui accorder le bénéfice en question, il était maintenant fermement résolu à se faire ordonner. Mon assentiment lui semblait indubitable car il savait que je n'avais pas d'autre candidat qui m'intéressât spécialement, et je ne pouvais, certainement, avoir oublié le vœu de mon père à ce sujet. J'opposai à cette demande un refus formel. Vous ne m'en blâmerez pas, je pense, non plus que d'avoir résisté à toutes les tentations du même genre qui suivirent. Son ressentiment fut égal à la détresse de sa situation, et je suis persuadé qu'il s'est montré aussi violent dans les propos qu'il vous a tenus sur moi que dans les reproches que je reçus de lui à cette époque. Après quoi, tous rapports cessèrent entre nous. Comment vécut-il, je l'ignore. Je sais seulement qu'il a eu pour plan, avec la complicité d'une femme qui s'était présentée à moi pour être engagée comme dame de compagnie pour ma sœur, de s'en prendre à elle afin de s'approprier sa dot et se venger de moi. Mon cousin, qui est le second tuteur de ma sœur, fit une enquête très poussée sur cette femme et découvrit que son honorabilité était douteuse. Je ne l'ai donc pas engagée, ce qui a dû le rendre furieux. Et j'ai mis ma sœur en garde contre lui, au cas où il tenterait d'entrer en contact avec elle. Voilà toute l'histoire concernant mes rapports avec Mr Wickham. Vous pouvez aussi interroger les deux garde-malades du docteur Arlington. Elles en savent beaucoup sur Wickham car elles ont vécu de nombreuses années à Pemberley comme épouses de deux de mes fermiers.

Darcy se tut, essoufflé d'avoir parlé aussi longtemps. Charlotte sourit, heureuse de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée au sujet de Mr Wickham.

\- J'ai écrit à Mme Gardiner pour lui demander son avis à son sujet, dit-elle à Lizzie. Elle peut sûrement en savoir plus à son sujet ce qui nous permettra de mettre les commerçants et les pères de famille en garde contre Mr Wickham.

\- Comment ma tante pourrait-elle faire cela ? demanda Lizzie, abasourdie.

\- Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'elle avait grandi à Lambton ? Cette ville n'est qu'à cinq milles de Pemberley. J'imagine que les gens de là-bas doivent le connaître.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, miss Lucas, dit Darcy. Ils le connaissent très bien. Et s'il y retournait, il serait très mal accueilli, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Cela ne me surprend pas. Je l'ai trouvé faux et sournois. Il a aussi dit du mal de votre tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh, ainsi que de votre sœur.

\- En ce qui concerne ma tante, son opinion est véridique. J'ai rompu tout lien avec elle à cause des mensonges qu'elle se permet de répandre pour me forcer à faire ce qu'elle veut : épouser sa fille. Mais elle n'obtiendra rien de moi dans ce domaine. Je suis mon propre maître et je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne, hormis Dieu et le roi.

\- Il a tenté de me faire croire que vous étiez un homme cupide, mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Si c'était le cas, vous auriez sans doute épousé miss de Bourgh depuis longtemps.

\- Il m'accuse de ses propres défauts. Je pense qu'il aurait tenté sa chance avec ma cousine si sa mère le lui avait permis. Mais il n'a jamais eu la moindre chance de réussir.

\- Si cet homme est vraiment dangereux, il faut prévenir qui de droit, dit Lizzie. Nous ne pouvons pas lui permettre de nuire impunément aux jeunes filles et aux commerçants de Meryton.

\- J'ai écrit à mon cousin pour qu'il fasse une enquête afin de savoir si Wickham a des créanciers à Londres. Si c'est le cas, il leur dira où il se trouve lorsque je l'en aurai informé. Je l'ai protégé trop longtemps, mais je ne le ferais plus, désormais. Il devra assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lizzie, dit Charlotte. J'en ai informé mon père pour qu'il mette les commerçants sur leurs gardes. Et j'ai aussi parlé à votre père, avant de venir ici. Lydia pourrait devenir une cible pour cet homme. Sa haine pour Mr Darcy est plus qu'évidente. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à une famille respectable si cela pouvait lui nuire.

Cette idée était fort déplaisante. Mais Lizzie était soulagée que l'homme ne pourrait pas leur nuire. Elle savait que Lydia serait une proie facile pour un tel homme. Et sa mère n'avait pas assez de bon sens pour voir à travers les apparences. Tout comme Lydia.

Charlotte sourit.

\- Je crois, Lizzie, que Mr Wickham aurait, de beaucoup, préféré pouvoir vous raconter cette histoire, à vous, plutôt qu'à moi. Sans doute pense-t-il que cela aurait eu plus d'effet.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

\- Vous connaissez mieux Mr Darcy que je ne le fais. Et je pense que les autres officiers ont dû lui dire que vous vous entendiez bien avec lui. Détruire cette amitié aurait pu être considéré comme une victoire, pour lui.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurai fait mine de croire à ces racontars, Charlotte. Je pense que je lui aurai demandé des preuves de son histoire. Et comme il est visiblement incapable d'en fournir, il aurait bien été obligé de se taire.

\- Il y a autre chose qu'il m'a dit. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si c'est vrai ou non.

Elle regarda Mr Darcy. Celui-ci parut surpris.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, miss Lucas ? Si je connais la réponse, je suis tout à fait disposée à vous la dire.

\- Eh bien, dit Charlotte, un peu gênée, c'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Au sujet de miss de Bourgh. Il semble persuadé que vous allez l'épouser pour réunir les deux domaines. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas cupide. Cependant, si cette rumeur venait à se répandre, cela pourrait nuire à votre cousine.

\- Ma tante n'a aucun scrupule à la répandre, miss Lucas, en s'imaginant pourvoir, par ce moyen, me forcer la main. Mais elle perd son temps. Je ne suis pas fiancé à ma cousine et je ne le serais jamais. Elle le sait très bien, d'ailleurs et se trouve d'accord avec moi. Ma tante se fait des illusions. Et elle le fera jusqu'à ce que je sois marié. Ce jour-là, elle comprendra que, contrairement à ce qu'elle a cru, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à me plier à ses ordres. Elle n'a pas le moindre pouvoir sur moi, n'en a jamais eu et n'en aura jamais.

\- Je comprends, Mr Darcy, dit Charlotte. Je suis heureuse de connaître la vérité. J'espère qu'il ne va pas répandre ses calomnies dans la ville.

\- J'en doute fort, miss Lucas. Wickham est un lâche. Il a l'habitude de raconter ses mensonges à quelqu'un dont il est sûr qu'il le répandra lui-même. Il a fait une erreur avec vous. Il pourrait tenter autre chose, mais il ne dira rien tant que je serais présent dans la région. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il s'empresserait de tout raconter si je partais.

\- Je veux bien vous croire. Il semblait très désireux de savoir combien de temps vous allez rester dans la région. De toute évidence, votre présence ne le rend pas heureux.

\- Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas se servir de mon nom pour obtenir du crédit auprès des commerçants. C'est une technique qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser.

\- Et les commerçants lui font confiance alors qu'ils ne vous connaissent même pas ? demanda Lizzie, stupéfaite. Dans ce cas, ils méritent ce qui leur arrive. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour accorder sa confiance à un inconnu !

Elle se fit l'effet d'être une hypocrite en prononçant ces paroles car elle savait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait.

Heureusement, Charlotte reprit la parole.

\- Il faut que je rentre maintenant, Lizzie. Transmettez mes amitiés à Jane. J'espère la revoir bientôt en pleine forme.

\- Je le lui dirai, Charlotte. A bientôt.

\- Au revoir à vous aussi, Mr Darcy. Je suis désolée d'avoir dû vous informer de la présence d'un individu indésirable.

\- Au contraire. Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'en avoir informé, miss Lucas. Cela m'a évité de l'apprendre brutalement. Ce qui aurait été assez déplaisant pour moi.

Charlotte sourit. Ils la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture et attendirent que celle-ci soit partie pour rentrer dans la maison. Lizzie aurait voulu discuter de ce qui venait de se passer avec Mr Darcy, mais elle voulait retourner auprès de sa sœur. Elle en aurait sans doute l'occasion à un autre moment. Elle prit donc congé de Mr Darcy. Celui-ci alla rejoindre son ami au salon.

?

Après le départ de son amie, Lizzie se rendit dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle était sous la surveillance de Mme Hayes et dormait encore. Au bout d'un long moment, elle entendit le pas d'un cheval et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Un cavalier s'approchait du manoir. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise et la joie de Lizzie lorsqu'elle reconnut son père. Elle se tourna vers Mme Hayes :

\- Puis-je vous laisser de nouveau seule un moment avec ma sœur ? Mon père vient d'arriver et j'aimerais lui parler.

\- Bien sûr, miss Elisabeth. Allez-y. Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Merci.

Elle sortit rapidement dans le couloir, descendit l'escalier et traversa le hall. Elle sortit de la maison avant que son père ne soit arrivé devant le perron.

\- Père ! s'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui, les mains tendues. Je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

Mr Bennet mit pied à terre et tendit les rênes de son cheval au garçon d'écurie qui venait de le rejoindre. Il adressa un sourire chaleureux à sa fille.

\- Eh bien, Lizzie, si je veux avoir la chance de bénéficier d'une conversation intelligente, il semble que je sois obligé de me rendre à Netherfield. Comment se porte notre chère Jane, Lizzie ? Charlotte Lucas m'a dit qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Ce qui signifie que vous serez bientôt de retour à la maison, ma chère. Longbourn paraît bien vide sans mes deux filles aînées.

\- Venez, Papa, marchons dans les jardins. Nous serons tranquilles pour parler. Oui, c'est vrai. Jane va beaucoup mieux. Le docteur Arlington m'a dit ce matin que sa fièvre était tombée. Ce qui est un soulagement pour moi. Cependant, il faudra encore quelques jours avant qu'elle ne soit en mesure de rentrer à la maison. Je crois que ce sera possible à la fin de la semaine.

\- Ah. Dommage. Vous allez manquer Mr Collins.

Lizzie fit une grimace.

\- Ce que j'ai entendu à son sujet ne me donne pas du tout envie de le rencontrer. Il doit vraiment être complètement ridicule.

\- En effet. Vous avez manqué une bonne occasion de rire. Et vous ne pourrez probablement plus le faire, désormais, sauf en secret. Il s'est fiancé à Mary. Votre mère est absolument ravie et n'a pas manqué de s'en vanter dans toute la ville.

\- Je dois dire que j'en suis surprise. J'aurai pourtant cru qu'elle aurait plutôt dirigé ses attentions vers moi.

\- Je crois qu'elle a des espoirs, vous concernant, avec Mr Darcy. Mais j'ai eu une discussion avec elle. Je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que, même s'il n'y avait pas eu Mr Darcy, je n'aurai jamais permis à Mr Collins de vous épouser et qu'il était douteux que vous l'auriez accepté. Elle était très choquée par l'idée que vous auriez pu refuser un prétendant. Mais je lui ai rappelé que moi seul pouvait donner mon consentement pour marier l'une de nos filles et que ses propres désirs étaient sans importance. Ce qui ne l'a pas rendue heureuse, vous pensez bien. Quant à Lydia, elle était furieuse à l'idée que Mary puisse se marier avant elle.

\- Je n'en suis nullement surprise. Elle a clamé assez souvent que Mary finirait vieille fille et qu'elle-même serait la première à se marier. Se voir détromper doit être terriblement humiliant pour elle. Ne relâchez pas votre vigilance sur elle, Père. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle pourrait inventer. Et il y a actuellement à Meryton un homme qui pourrait représenter une grave menace pour notre famille.

\- Oui. Votre amie, miss Lucas, m'en a parlé. Elle a l'intention d'en informer son père et de lui demander d'aller voir les commerçants pour leur conseiller de faire preuve de prudence et de surveiller leurs filles pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Je m'assurerai que cet homme ne vienne pas à Longbourn. J'ose espérer qu'il ira importuner d'autres gens ailleurs. A moins qu'il ne finisse en prison. Cela n'a rien d'impossible. En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que Lydia n'aura pas le droit de s'en approcher même si elle n'arrête pas de chanter ses louanges devant votre mère. J'ai donc dû leur expliquer ce que cela signifierait pour Lydia le fait d'épouser un officier subalterne. Elle sera obligée de travailler très dur pour gagner de l'argent et compléter la solde de son mari et avoir suffisamment d'argent pour se nourrir et se loger. Bien entendu, il ne sera pas question d'avoir des domestiques. Elle devrait se charger elle-même du ménage et de la cuisine, deux choses qu'elle ignore totalement. Et il était également inutile d'espérer qu'elle pourrait s'acheter des tas de nouvelles robes, de rubans et de dentelle pour aller au bal. Elle serait obligée de se débrouiller avec ce qu'elle avait ou de se priver de repas. Et au cas où elle se retrouverait avec un enfant, sa situation serait encore plus misérable, à moins de le faire adopter par l'une de ses sœurs si cela était possible. Ce serait différent si elle pouvait apporter au moins une dot confortable. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, aucun officier ne voudra d'elle dans de telles conditions. Comme, de plus, elle est incapable de gérer un budget, puisque sa mère lui a surtout appris à gaspiller l'argent au lieu de le dépenser avec sagesse, elle risque de ne pas être très heureuse. Et il serait inutile de compter sur l'aide de ses sœurs ou la mienne. Elle perdrait son temps.

Lizzie se mit à rire.

\- Comment Lydia a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Elle était horrifiée. Bien sûr, elle n'a sans doute pas compris grand chose. Votre mère n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'approuver ce que je disais car elle sait bien que de simples officiers sont trop pauvres pour assumer la charge d'une femme. Sauf, bien sûr, s'ils disposent d'autres revenus que leur solde.

\- Lui avez-vous dit qu'il existait des hommes qui faisaient de fausses promesses à des jeunes filles dans le seul but de s'amuser avec elles et qu'ensuite, elles se retrouvaient abandonnées à la honte et au déshonneur.

\- Je le lui ai dit et je l'ai avertie que si elle commettait la sottise de s'enfuir avec un homme, elle serait considérée comme morte par sa famille. J'ai aussi averti sa mère qu'il serait dans son intérêt de commencer à apprendre à Lydia à gérer un budget puisque cela fait partie de l'enseignement d'une jeune fille. Ce serait plus utile pour son avenir que de se soucier de chiffons.

\- Et comment Maman a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Elle paraissait indignée, bien sûr. Je lui ai alors demandé comment elle pouvait espérer marier Lydia si celle-ci était parfaitement incapable de s'occuper de sa maison. Il est probable que son mari le lui ferait payer très cher. Je lui ai donc fait clairement comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle apprenne à Lydia quelque chose qui lui sera vraiment utile plutôt que toutes les sornettes dont elle lui a fait part sur la façon de trouver un mari. Après sa conduite scandaleuse, Lydia aura de la chance de ne pas finir vieille fille.

\- Maman devait être furieuse.

\- Peut-être, mais elle fera ce que je lui ai dit car je l'ai avertie que Lydia ne sortira plus en société tant que je n'aurai pas la preuve qu'elle est capable de se conduire convenablement : ce qui signifie parler d'une voix modérée, ne pas rire à haute voix, ne pas se précipiter sur des hommes en criant dans la rue, attendre poliment auprès de sa mère que les messieurs viennent l'inviter à danser au lieu d'essayer de leur forcer la main avec ses insinuations honteuses. Votre mère était très choquée par mes paroles, mais elle fera ce que j'ai dit. Je ne crois pas qu'elle souhaite que Lydia finisse comme une vieille fille.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il serait temps que je rentre maintenant, dit Mr Bennet.

\- Vous devez d'abord aller à l'intérieur, Papa. mais rassurez-vous, les sœurs de Mr Bingley sont parties. Sa tante est ici. C'est une dame charmante et très agréable. Pas du tout comme ses nièces.

\- Vous avez raison. Je dois les saluer. Embrassez Jane pour moi et dites-lui que je suis impatient de vous voir de retour. Quand vous serez prête à rentrer, envoyez-moi un mot et je vous enverrais la voiture. N'écrivez pas à votre mère. Elle serait capable de trouver un capable pour retarder votre retour.

\- Ce serait tout à fait inconvenant. Je n'oublierai pas votre conseil.

Elle embrassa son père et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Mr Bennet fut conduit vers le salon pendant que Lizzie montait l'escalier pour rejoindre sa sœur.

* * *

[1] La Bonne Société fréquentée par les membres de la noblesse et de la gentry.

[2] Le décorum, dans la langue française, est « l'ensemble des règles qu'il convient d'observer pour tenir son rang dans une bonne société[]».

[3] C'est, avec celle d'Oxford, l'une des plus importantes et des plus anciennes universités d'Angleterre.

[4] 25.000 francs (or).

[5] 275 000 francs (or).


	17. Chapitre 17

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 17**

Elisabeth retourna dans la chambre de Jane. Elle trouva sa sœur assise dans son lit en train de manger un bol de gruau et visiblement de bonne humeur.

\- Oh, Lizzie, vous voilà, dit-elle. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je suis sûre que je serais bientôt assez bien pour rentrer à la maison. Venez vous asseoir ici, Lizzie et donnez-moi des nouvelles de la maison. Je suis impatiente d'entendre parler de ma chère famille. Comment se porte Maman ? Et Papa ? Et mes sœurs ? Je suppose, qu'à part Mary, elles s'intéressent toujours aux officiers.

\- En effet. Mary s'est fiancée à Mr Collins. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner car Papa dit que l'homme est complètement ridicule et totalement stupide. Mais, bon ! C'est un homme respectable. Donc, je suppose qu'il lui conviendra. Maman est ravie, mais pas autant que moi.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Lizzie ?

\- Songez que, si elle ne s'était pas fait des idées concernant Mr Darcy, elle aurait pu le diriger vers moi. Quelle horrible idée ! Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'il n'ait pas rencontré Mr Darcy. C'est le neveu de la dame qui lui a donné sa cure. Il est fort probable qu'il aurait chanté ses louanges et l'aurait importuné de ses flagorneries. Et il a horreur de cela.

\- Pauvre Mr Darcy ! Ce ne doit pas être agréable d'être constamment flatté. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Mr Collins le ferait. Après tout, il ne le connaît pas du tout !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Puisqu'il s'agit du neveu de sa bienfaitrice, il se sentirait obligé de le couvrir de louanges, même s'il n'apprécie pas. Mais heureusement, il part samedi. Si nous avons de la chance, nous éviterons de le rencontrer.

\- Mais nous le verrons au mariage de Mary. Ne soyez pas méchante avec lui, Lizzie. Ce pauvre homme va devenir notre frère. Il n'est pas responsable des défauts de son éducation. Papa a commis de graves fautes envers notre mère et nos sœurs, vous ne devez pas l'oublier. Il n'a pas de quoi être fier. Il est donc le dernier à avoir le droit de se moquer de Mr Collins.

Lizzie fut choquée par les paroles de sa sœur. Cependant, elle ne chercha pas à protester parce qu'elle savait qu'elle disait la vérité, même si c'était difficile à admettre.

\- Dites-moi, Lizzie, pensez-vous que les sœurs de Mr Bingley viendront me rendre visite, maintenant que je vais bien ?

\- Non. Elles sont retournées à Londres.

\- Oh !

Visiblement, Jane ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- Pourquoi sont-elles parties ?

Lizzie entreprit de lui raconter les deux tentatives de miss Bingley de compromettre Mr Darcy pour le forcer au mariage, la colère de Mr Bingley contre elle et le fait qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle chez lui. Jane était très choquée. Elle aurait voulu prendre la défense de miss Bingley, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas donner l'impression d'être d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Pauvre Mr Bingley ! Une telle situation me fait de la peine. Il s'est montré si plein de gentillesse avec moi. Il m'a fait porter des fleurs tous les jours avec ses vœux de rétablissement. Oh, Lizzie, il me rend si heureuse !

\- Comment pourrait-il ne pas se montrer plein d'attentions envers vous ? demanda Lizzie en riant. Il est amoureux de vous, ma chère sœur, j'en suis certaine.

Jane rougit en entendant ses paroles.

\- Il y a autre chose dont je veux vous parler, Jane. Il vaut mieux que vous en soyez informée.

Elle lui parla de Mr Wickham, de ses calomnies envers Mr Darcy qu'il avait fait à Charlotte et de ce que ce dernier leur avait révélé au sujet du méprisable individu.

\- Oh non, Lizzie ! Il ne peut pas être si mauvais ! Peut-être y-a-t-il une erreur quelque part !

\- Vous espérez toujours qu'il y a une erreur, Jane. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Mr Darcy s'est montré très sincère avec nous et nous a dit clairement que cet homme représentait un danger pour les jeunes filles. Lydia serait une proie facile pour lui. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle se retrouve déshonorée parce que vous avez choisi de fermer les yeux sur ses défauts ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! protesta Jane. Mais cela me paraît tellement difficile à croire. Il va gâcher sa vie en agissant ainsi. Cela est bien triste.

\- Il devra assumer les conséquences de ses actes. C'est entièrement de sa faute, Jane. Il a gâché les chances qui lui ont été offertes de mener une vie respectable. Vous ne devez pas le plaindre. Il obtiendra ce qu'il a mérité. Après le mal qu'il a fait, il doit être puni sinon il ne tirera jamais profit de la leçon. Et d'autres auront à souffrir à cause de lui. C'est à eux que vous devriez penser en premier.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, dit Jane avec un soupir.

\- Vous avez l'air d'en douter. Nous interrogerons Mme Hayes lorsqu'elle viendra me remplacer, avant le dîner. Elle a passé de nombreuses années sur le domaine de Pemberley et connaît Mr Darcy depuis son enfance. Elle doit sûrement savoir à quoi s'en tenir sur Mr Wickham. Vous croirez ce qu'elle vous dira, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous parlez comme si je n'accordais aucun crédit à votre parole. Je suis sûre que Mr Darcy a dit la vérité. Mais vous avez raison. Nous demanderons à Mme Hayes. Ainsi, nous serons sûres de ne pas nous tromper. Vous ne voudriez pas dire du mal de quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas, Lizzie ?

Celle-ci rougit.

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait déjà commis cette erreur. Lorsque Mr Wickham lui avait raconté son histoire, elle avait été tellement heureuse d'avoir une raison de justifier son aversion pour Mr Darcy qu'elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Elle n'avait même pas cherché des preuves ou essayé d'en savoir plus par un autre point de vue. Elle songea que cette sottise aurait pu lui coûter cher. Au moins, les changements suivants son rêve lui avaient évitée de devoir écouter les mensonges de Mr Wickham. Mais elle était surtout soulagée que les attentions indésirables de Mr Collins lui aient été épargnés. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir par le fait que le rhume de sa sœur se soit aggravé. Mais elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait si lady Catherine apprenait que son neveu, Mr Darcy, montrait de l'intérêt pour une autre femme que sa fille. Elle serait probablement folle de rage et chercherait par tous les moyens à les séparer. Non pas qu'elle ait la moindre chance d'y parvenir, d'ailleurs. Lizzie ne se laissait pas impressionnée facilement, surtout par une femme qu'elle voyait comme une mégère aussi insupportable que miss Bingley. Si cette dame venait faire une scène, elle trouverait à qui parler.

?

Juste avant le dîner, Mme Hayes revint dans la chambre. Après avoir adressé un regard entendu à sa sœur, Lizzie l'interrogea :

\- Mme Hayes, j'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez très bien Mr Darcy.

\- Certes, répondit la brave femme avec un grand sourire. C'est l'homme le plus gentil et le plus noble de toute l'Angleterre. Je l'ai connu lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il était toujours poli et aimable avec tout le monde, en dépit de son extrême timidité. Ses serviteurs lui vouent une adoration sans bornes et tous ceux qui vivent sur son domaine n'hésiteraient pas à donner leur vie pour lui car il prend le plus grand soin d'eux. C'est certainement le meilleur propriétaire du pays. Je vais vous expliquer. Il avait à peine douze ans à la mort de sa mère. Cela a été terrible pour lui car il l'adorait. Il aurait pu en vouloir à miss Georgiana car lady Anne est morte peu de temps après sa naissance. Mais, au contraire, il lui a voué une véritable adoration dès le début. Il lui est même arrivé de se rendre à la nursery, la nuit, pour la regarder dormir. Peut-être craignait-il de la perdre, elle aussi.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard surpris. Elles s'attendaient, certes, à ce que Mme Hayes chante les louanges de Mr Darcy. Mais pas à ce point ! Mais elle poursuivait :

\- Il avait à peine vingt-deux ans lorsque son père est mort à son tour. Il venait tout juste de terminer ses études à Cambridge. Il s'est retrouvé avec un lourd fardeau sur les épaules : la gestion d'un grand domaine, auquel il fallait ajouter le fait d'élever une sœur beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Mais c'est un homme qui a toujours fait passer ses devoirs avant ses propres désirs. Il a donc fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour veiller sur le bien-être de tous ceux qui vivaient sur le domaine. Et il a pris soin de sa chère sœur. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne soit prêt à faire pour elle. C'est à lui que Mme Miller et moi devons notre position auprès du docteur Arlington. Je vais vous donner un autre exemple de sa bonté. Ma sœur a un fils qui ne s'est jamais intéressé à l'agriculture. C'est un jeune homme très intelligent qui pouvait espérer une carrière plus attrayante. Son plus cher désir était de faire du droit. Eh bien, Mr Darcy a fait en sorte de le placer auprès de son propre avocat. Il lui a trouvé un logement convenable et lui a versé une pension suffisante pour le faire vivre pendant ses études. Et il a parfaitement réussi. Avec lui, au moins, Mr Darcy n'a pas gaspillé en vain son argent. Il a épousé une belle jeune femme et ils ont deux enfants, maintenant. Ma sœur est venue vivre auprès de lui, après son veuvage, mais elle n'était pas très heureuse, en ville. Après la mort de mon propre mari et de celui de Mme Miller, nous sommes allées toutes les deux à Londres. Comme nous sommes des sages-femmes, Mr Darcy nous a présentées au docteur Arlington et il nous a tout de suite engagées. Notre vie a été tout à fait heureuse depuis. Cela nous permet de voir régulièrement Mr Darcy ainsi que miss Georgiana qui est une adorable jeune fille et une merveilleuse musicienne. Mais il est regrettable qu'elle soit si timide. Elle aurait besoin d'avoir une véritable amie, pas quelqu'un d'hypocrite comme cette miss Bingley !

Le mépris était parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix. Lizzie n'en fut pas le moins du monde surprise. Miss Bingley semblait avoir du talent surtout pour se faire détester de tous ses interlocuteurs. Il était évident que ceux qu'elle jugeait inférieurs à elle et qu'elle traitait avec mépris éprouvaient le même sentiment pour elle. Mais elle se croyait trop au-dessus d'eux pour s'en apercevoir.

Mme Hayes poursuivit son histoire :

\- Cela fait près de cinq ans, maintenant, que nous menons une vie très utile, grâce à Mr Darcy. Nous gardons le contact avec lui et sa sœur. C'est vraiment un homme bien.

\- Connaissez-vous un homme du nom de George Wickham ? demanda Lizzie

Mme Hayes sursauta et son visage se durcit :

\- Wickham ! Que savez-vous de ce misérable gredin ? Après tout ce que le père de Mr Darcy a fait pour lui, il n'a pas été capable de faire autre chose que de causer des ennuis à la famille Darcy. Lorsque Mr Darcy est mort, il a laissé une somme d'argent à Mr Wickham ainsi que l'usage de la cure de Kympton s'il décidait de prendre les ordres. Il est venu à Lambton en clamant partout qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre les ordres et qu'il voulait de l'argent à la place. Le jeune Mr Darcy lui a remis la somme de trois mille livres en pensant qu'il allait étudier la loi, du moins, c'est ce qu'il prétendait ! Il a passé près d'un mois dans la ville en brandissant le chèque devant tous ceux qu'il croisait, en commandant des beaux vêtements, faisant envoyer les factures à l'auberge, promettant d'envoyer à chacun son argent lorsqu'il sera retourné à Londres pour encaisser le chèque. Un an s'est écoulé et personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. Ceux à qui il devait de l'argent attendaient toujours de recevoir leur dû. Le maréchal-ferrant, Mr Morton, en a informé Mr Darcy. Celui-ci a payé toutes les factures, bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune obligation de le faire. Il a essayé de le retrouver, mais cela s'est révélé impossible. Il était trop bien caché. Mr Darcy se sentait responsable de la conduite de Mr Wickham, simplement parce que l'homme avait un lien avec sa famille. Deux ans plus tard, il est revenu sans argent ni perspectives d'avenir. Il s'est installé à l'auberge de Kympton parce qu'il savait qu'il serait mal accueilli à Lambton car personne dans la ville ne voudrait le voir. Il s'est rendu tous les jours à Pemberley pendant environ une semaine en exigeant que Mr Darcy lui remette la cure de Kympton, sous prétexte qu'elle lui avait été promise par son père. Tout le monde savait qu'il était la dernière personne au monde à qui il faudrait confier une telle responsabilité, y compris Mr Darcy, qui a refusé d'accéder à ses demandes. Il est venu en ville en clamant haut et fort que Mr Darcy n'avait aucun sens de l'honneur, puisqu'il refusait de lui accorder ce qui lui revenait de droit, promettant qu'il allait se venger. Tout le monde était content lorsqu'il est parti et on espérait qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Puis-je savoir comment vous le connaissez, miss Elisabeth ?

\- Il s'est récemment engagé dans la milice, répondit Lizzie. Il a raconté à mon amie, miss Lucas, une histoire sur ses prétendus malheurs dont Mr Darcy serait responsable. Elle est venue dans le but de m'en informer. Comme Mr Darcy était avec moi, il nous a dit la vérité. Nous devons nous assurer que les commerçants et tous les pères de famille soient prévenus contre lui.

\- Doux Jésus ! s'exclama Mme Hayes. Wickham, un soldat. Vous devez tenir vos jeunes sœurs à l'écart de cet homme, miss Elisabeth. Il a un fort goût pour les toutes jeunes filles. Quand il a quitté Kympton, l'aubergiste a découvert que sa plus jeune fille de quatorze ans, à peine, attendait un enfant. C'est un séducteur de la pire espèce.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Jane, en écarquillant des yeux horrifiés. Qu'est-il advenu de cette malheureuse ?

\- Elle était trop jeune pour ce genre de chose et elle est morte en couches, laissant à ses parents un garçon à élever, répondit Mme Hayes. Et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas sa première victime. Si j'ai l'occasion de retourner à Meryton, je parlerai aux gens. Ils ne pourront pas ignorer mes paroles.

\- Cela obligera Mr Wickham à se tenir tranquille et il n'aura pas la possibilité de tromper les commerçants et les jeunes filles, ni de répandre ses mensonges en public au cas où Mr Darcy devrait retourner à Londres. Ce sera une très bonne chose.

\- Comme c'est malheureux, une telle conduite, déplora Jane. Je crains que Mr Wickham ne se prépare un triste avenir, en agissant ainsi.

\- Oui, Jane, mais lui seul peut changer. Et je ne crois pas qu'il en ait envie. Je dois vous laisser, maintenant. Reposez-vous. Je serais bientôt de retour.

Elle embrassa sa sœur et quitta la chambre pour gagner la salle à manger.

?

Darcy et Bingley étaient sortis faire une promenade à cheval. A leur retour, alors qu'ils s'étaient changés pour le dîner et se trouvaient au salon où ils attendaient l'arrivée des dames, à leur grande surprise, Fosset, le majordome, leur annonça le colonel Fitzwilliam.

Darcy parut à la fois surpris et heureux de le voir. Il le rejoignit pour le saluer par une solide poignée de main et un large sourire :

\- Richard ! Quelle surprise inattendue ! Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Oh ! Je vois que je suis la bienvenue, répondit-il d'un ton railleur.

Comme Bingley s'approchait à son tour des deux hommes, Richard tendit la main pour saluer son hôte :

\- Une mission militaire m'a amené à rencontrer le commandant de la milice, à Meryton. On m'a accordé deux semaines de vacances. Donc, j'ai décidé d'accepter l'offre d'hospitalité que vous m'avez faite à Londres, Bingley. Vous a-t-il dit que j'étais libre de venir pour une visite n'importe quand ? J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Sinon, je peux rester à l'auberge de Meryton.

Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur habituelle, Bingley répondit :

\- Fitzwilliam, je suis heureux de vous voir ! Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Il n'y a aucun problème pour accueillir l'un de mes amis les plus chers. Combien de temps pouvez-vous rester ?

\- Merci. Je suis ravi de vous voir. Les lettres de Darcy à Georgiana sur votre nouvelle propriété, ainsi que vos voisins ont excité ma curiosité, Bingley. Mon général pensait que j'avais besoin de vacances. Il m'a donc accordé quinze jours de congé, surtout quand je lui ai dit qu'un de mes parents séjournait dans la région. Cependant, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Il jeta un regard à Darcy qui fronça les sourcils en guise de réponse.

\- Votre présence sera agréable aussi longtemps que vous pourrez rester, assura Bingley avec enthousiasme. J'espère que vous pourrez assister au bal que je compte donner, dès que miss Bennet se sentira mieux.

Se rappelant brusquement que Richard ne connaissait pas les Bennet, Bingley ajouta :

\- Miss Bennet est la fille aînée du propriétaire de Longbourn. Elle est tombée malade alors que mes sœurs l'avaient invitée à dîner. Sa sœur est venue le lendemain pour la soigner. Malheureusement, sa santé s'est aggravée et nous avons fait venir le docteur Arlington et deux de ses gardes-malades pour s'occuper d'elle. Maintenant, elle va mieux, heureusement. Mais elle n'est pas encore guérie. Miss Elisabeth se trouve actuellement dans la chambre de sa sœur avec la garde-malade, mais elle va descendre pour le dîner.

\- Je serais ravi de la rencontrer, dit le colonel, ravi que ses projets se concrétisent mieux qu'il ne l'espérait. Vos sœurs ne sont pas là, Bingley ?

Le visage de Bingley se ferma :

\- Elles sont retournées à Londres mais ma tante est présente. Je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez déjà rencontrée. Vous la trouverez certainement de compagnie plus agréable que Caroline et Louisa.

Darcy haussa un sourcil car il venait de comprendre la vraie raison de la présence de son cousin. Il était évident qu'il voulait en savoir plus au sujet de miss Elisabeth. Il espéra qu'il ne chercherait pas à tout gâcher. Naturellement, Georgiana avait dû partager le contenu de ses lettres avec lui. Peut-être en avait-il trop dit sur miss Elisabeth. Richard voudrait en savoir plus et chercherait à se renseigner sur elle. Mais il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire. Et il ne permettrait à personne de lui faire obstacle.

?

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle à manger, Lizzie remarqua la présence d'un jeune homme vêtu d'un uniforme rouge qui était en train de parler à Mr Darcy et à Mr Bingley.

\- Miss Elisabeth ! s'écria gaiement Mr Bingley. Vous devez venir rencontrer notre nouvel invité

Alors qu'elle était présentée au colonel Fitzwilliam, Lizzie vit une étincelle dans ses yeux et elle sut qu'elle allait beaucoup apprécier cet homme. Celui-ci paraissait enchanté de la rencontrer et il fit tout son possible pour se montrer agréable avec elle.

Darcy ne semblait pas si heureux que cela et il ne parla guère en dépit des efforts de ses compagnons pour le faire participer à la conversation.

Le colonel insista beaucoup pour que la jeune femme accepte de jouer du piano et de chanter pour eux. En dépit de ses protestations, il parvint à lui dire que son cousin lui avait chanté ses louanges en disant qu'il avait rarement entendu quelqu'un jouer et chanter de façon aussi agréable.

Elle finit par céder et alors qu'elle jouait et chantait, elle put sentir le regard de Mr Darcy sur elle pendant toute la durée de la performance. Elle se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise car elle avait l'impression qu'il la jaugeait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais c'était terriblement gênant. Finalement, elle finit par prendre congé en disant qu'elle voulait voir sa sœur avant que celle-ci ne s'endorme et elle quitta le salon.

Le colonel fut encore plus soulagé que miss Bingley ne soit pas présente. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'aurait pas du tout apprécié la scène. Entendre Darcy faire des compliments sur une autre femme qu'elle l'aurait sans doute rendu folle de rage.

\- J'espère que vous voudrez bien m'excuser, mais je vais me retirer, moi aussi, dit Darcy en saluant tout le monde avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam s'excusa à son tour et suivit son cousin. Se rendant jusqu'à la chambre de son cousin, il frappa un bref coup à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse :

\- Quel est le problème avec vous, cousin, demanda-t-il. Vous avez à peine ouvert la bouche pendant la soirée. Pourtant, notre hôtesse est une dame très agréable. Rien à voir avec son insupportable nièce. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de miss Elisabeth Bennet, n'est-ce pas Darcy ? Vous êtes amoureux d'elle. C'est évident.

Darcy se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Vous parlez beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

\- Darcy, vous n'avez pas cessé de chanter ses louanges dans toutes vos lettres à Georgiana. Votre description à son sujet ne peut pas me tromper : Ses beaux yeux, son intelligence, son esprit vif, son habileté aux échecs et aux cartes, son jeu au piano et sa belle voix. Le fait qu'elle puisse parler de sujets plus intelligents que la mode et la broderie, et le fait qu'elle sait ce qui se passe dans le monde et s'y intéresse, qu'elle est une lectrice avide et qu'elle a un grand goût pour la marche et la nature. Sans oublier ses chiens, bien sûr. J'ai bien remarqué que vous l'avez à peine quitté des yeux pendant toute la soirée. Non que je vous en blâme, d'ailleurs. Elle a une belle silhouette et de très beaux yeux, vifs, brillants, qui reflètent toutes ses émotions. Ils sont vraiment remarquables. Demandez-la en mariage, Darcy. Vous ne trouverez jamais personne qui vous convienne mieux.

\- C'est une jeune fille de la campagne, répondit Darcy. Elle n'a pas de dot ni de relations dans la bonne société. Elle a un oncle avoué à Meryton et l'autre commerçant à Londres. Sans compter que le domaine de son père doit être hérité par le ridicule pasteur de lady Catherine.

\- Quelle importance qu'elle n'ait pas d'argent ? Vous en avez plus qu'il ne vous en faut. Que savez-vous réellement au sujet de sa famille ? Elle pourrait avoir des liens dans la noblesse dont vous ignorez tout. Après tout, d'où vient la propriété de son père ? Peut-être avait-elle des relations dans la bonne société qui ont été perdues depuis longtemps. D'après ce que j'ai appris, Mr Bennet n'aime pas Londres. Vous savez parfaitement, Darcy, qu'il y a des membres de la bonne société dont les revenus sont inférieurs à ceux de Mr Bennet. Pourtant, ils vivent à Londres pour mener une vie de plaisirs pendant que les gens qui vivent sur leurs domaines souffrent du froid, de la faim et de la misère. J'ai vu beaucoup trop de mariages où les l'homme et la femme sont misérables. Ils se marient pour des questions d'argent ou de positions sociales mais ce n'est pas cela qui peut leur apporter le bonheur, vous le savez parfaitement. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder les Hurst comme exemple. L'homme est un ivrogne, un joueur et un gros mangeur et il s'est marié uniquement pour la fortune. Sa femme est une arriviste prétentieuse qui ne l'a épousé que pour sa position sociale. D'un point de vu de la fortune, Mr Bennet est supérieur à Mr Hurst dont l'argent vient du commerce. Ne commettez pas la même erreur, mon cousin. Elle est tout à fait digne de vous. Avec elle à vos côtés, vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer.

Darcy se retourna vers la fenêtre, poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre :

\- C'est aussi ce que je souhaite, mais il y a des obstacles dont je dois tenir compte.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? A tante Catherine ? Elle a perdu son droit d'avoir son mot à dire en ce qui vous concerne. Elle peut chercher à s'y opposer, mais je doute que miss Elisabeth se laisse impressionner par ses discours. Que craigniez-vous ? Qu'elle cherche à lui faire croire que vous êtes promis à sa fille ?

\- Si elle le fait, cela n'aura aucun effet. Elle sait déjà que c'est un mensonge.

\- Alors ? Il y a miss Bingley, bien sûr. Elle sera folle de rage. Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait. Elle n'a jamais eu la moindre chance d'atteindre son but.

\- Non. Je ne me soucie pas du tout de miss Bingley. Ma porte lui est définitivement fermée. Elle n'a rien à espérer de moi.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Darcy ? J'ai été surpris de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas là.

Darcy se retourna vers lui et lui raconta les deux tentatives de miss Bingley de le compromettre, ce qui lui avait valu la colère de son frère qui l'avait renvoyée à Londres. Comme sa tante était arrivée le matin de son départ, cela avait arrangé les choses pour tout le monde.

Le colonel fit une grimace.

\- Je suppose que vous devez être ravi d'être débarrassé de la mégère. Cependant, nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne renoncera pas tant qu'elle aura une possibilité d'atteindre son but.

\- Je m'y attends. Mais je veillerais à ce qu'elle ne s'approche pas de moi. Si je lui tourne le dos en public, plus personne ne l'invitera et elle découvrira vite sa totale insignifiance. Mais je crains que Bingley n'ait à en souffrir. Non. Je resterais sur mes gardes aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire.

\- Êtes-vous au courant de la présence de Wickham dans la milice ?

\- Oui. Miss Lucas, à qui il a raconté ses « malheurs », est venue ici pour en parler avec miss Elisabeth. Comme je me trouvais avec elle, j'ai tout appris en même temps. Mais Hicks l'a vu, lui aussi, et il a pris la précaution d'avertir les commerçants à son sujet. Croyez-moi, ils vont protéger leurs intérêts et leurs filles. De toute évidence, Wickham ignore que vous êtes au courant de sa présence à Meryton. Demain, j'irai parler au colonel Forster pour qu'il le tienne à l'œil. Il devra aussi s'assurer que les autres officiers lui accordent trop de confiance puisque nous savons, tous les deux, qu'il ne paye jamais ses dettes. Et Hicks a fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se servir de votre nom pour obtenir du crédit. Il leur a fait comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas digne de confiance.

\- Tant mieux. N'avez-vous pas découvert s'il avait des dettes à Londres ?

\- Si. Ils vont réunir tous les créanciers et ensuite, ils s'occuperont de lui. Wickham n'aura aucun moyen de se défendre.

\- Je ne le protègerai plus, Richard. Pas après ce qu'il a voulu faire avec Georgiana. Il est allé beaucoup trop loin.

\- Vous devez l'oublier, Darcy. Il ne vaut pas la peine que vous le regrettiez. Vous auriez dû dire la vérité à son sujet à votre père, preuve à l'appui. Il aurait bien été obligé d'ouvrir les yeux. Il aurait sans doute pris des précautions pour l'empêcher de nuire à autrui. Combien de jeunes filles ont payé de leur avenir votre silence ?

Darcy baissa la tête sans répondre. Il savait que son cousin avait raison.

\- Je ne peux pas changer le passé, Richard. Mon père est mort. Et Wickham n'a pas la moindre influence sur moi. Il paiera pour ses actes. Je regrette qu'il doive en arriver là, mais c'est le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre l'erreur de ses choix. Peut-être trouvera-t-il la force de s'amender.

L'expression de Richard montrait clairement son scepticisme. Mais il n'ajouta rien.

\- Wickham est-il au courant de votre intérêt pour miss Elisabeth ?

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Il a laissé entendre à miss Lucas que j'étais promis à notre cousine Anne. Je pense qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le répète à miss Elisabeth dans l'espoir de provoquer des conflits entre nous. Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais déjà fait part à miss Elisabeth des tentatives de lady Catherine de me marier à sa fille et de mon refus absolu de lui céder. Elle n'y aurait donc pas cru.

\- Mais il aurait quand même pu s'en prendre aux plus jeunes filles pour vous atteindre à travers elles.

\- Miss Lucas y a pensé. Elle a tout raconté à Mr Bennet pour qu'il empêche l'homme de s'approcher de ses filles. Sur ce point, il n'y a rien à craindre.

\- Il vaut mieux attendre de s'être débarrasser de lui avant d'adresser votre demande à miss Elisabeth. Il pourrait quand même tenter quelque chose pour se venger.

\- Miss Elisabeth sait à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet. Elle ne lui accordera aucun crédit. Croyez-moi, Richard, elle n'est pas stupide. Elle a parfaitement compris quel genre d'homme il était. C'est une femme intelligente, Richard. Elle ne prend pas pour argent comptant tout ce que lui raconterait un parfait inconnu.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. Je crois qu'elle saura vous rendre heureux, Darcy.

\- C'est la seule femme que je connaisse qui me voit comme un homme et nom comme le moyen de gagner une position dans la société et le fait de diriger une maison. Elle mérite d'être heureuse et si j'en ai l'opportunité, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle le soit.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Eh bien, je vais vous laisser dormir. J'espère que je pourrais être témoin de vos fiançailles. Mère sera ravie que vous ayez décidé de vous marier. Elle fera en sorte que votre fiancée soit acceptée dans la bonne société. Et mon père aussi, j'en suis certain.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Bonne nuit, Richard.

\- Bonne nuit, Darcy. Faites de beaux rêves.

Sur ces derniers mots, le colonel Fitzwilliam quitta son cousin.

?

Richard se rendit dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Quand son _ordonnance[1]_ entra dans la chambre, Richard ne manqua pas d'en être surpris.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas besoin de faire appel à vous, Hicks ? Avez-vous déjà passé du temps avec les filles de cuisine ? plaisanta-t-il.

Richard savait que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des informations consistait à parler avec les membres du personnel. Il avait donc chargé Hicks d'en apprendre le plus possible sur miss Elisabeth Bennet.

Hicks avait été l'un des meilleurs officiers de Richard, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit blessé lors d'une escarmouche avec les Français et relevé de ses fonctions. Comme il n'avait pas de famille ni de profession, - il ne connaissait que son métier de soldat - Richard l'avait gardé comme ordonnance et valet de chambre. Comme Richard était un officier de renseignements et commandait une division d'hommes chargés d'être formés pour pourvoir trouver des informations susceptibles de les protéger de l'ennemi, il avait formé Hicks dans ce domaine et celui-ci avait prouvé ses capacités. Il se montrait presque aussi doué que Richard lui-même. Depuis qu'il était à son service personnel comme valet de chambre, Hicks avait réussi à lui apporter beaucoup d'informations, que ce soit dans le domaine militaire ou personnel.

Hicks commença à faire son rapport à son maître :

\- Je me trouvais dans les cuisines lorsque l'un des valets est venu m'avertir que vous auriez besoin de moi. Les serviteurs sont, de toute évidence, très efficaces et s'entendent tous très bien, ce qui est un avantage lorsqu'on doit travailler ensemble. J'ai passé un peu de temps à la taverne, cet après-midi, à parler aux gens du coin et le reste du temps avec les serviteurs. Je n'ai qu'un rapport favorable à vous rapporter. Pour vous dire la vérité, Monsieur, je n'ai jamais entendu dire autant de bien au sujet de dames, qu'ici. Les deux filles aînées de la famille Bennet sont très aimées et respectées de tous. Même les serviteurs de Mr Bingley qui viennent de Londres sont d'accord avec eux. Ce que disent les habitants de Meryton à leur sujet est absolument stupéfiant. Elles sont considérées comme de vraies dames dans tous les sens du terme. Elles traitent mieux les serviteurs de Netherfield que ne l'a fait la sœur de Mr Bingley avant qu'elle ne soit renvoyée brutalement à Londres. Mais ils aiment et respectent beaucoup Mr Bingley. Tout le monde fait ce qu'il faut pour assurer le confort de miss Bennet et miss Lizzie. Vous me pardonnerez mon manque de formalité, Monsieur, mais les serviteurs se réfèrent à elle comme miss Lizzie. J'ai également appris, de bonne source, qu'elles prennent toutes les deux le plus grand soin des _métayers[2]_ à Longbourn, mais aussi à Netherfield lorsque le domaine n'avait pas de maître. Il a été vacant pendant de nombreuses années et les deux dames n'ont pas voulu laisser ceux qui y travaillaient sans soins. Elles sont d'ailleurs aidées en cela par leurs amies, les demoiselles Lucas. Elles ont veillé à ce que les malades soient pris en charge et qu'ils ne manquent pas du nécessaire. Il semblerait que miss Bingley ne se soit pas du tout souciée de s'occuper de ce genre de choses et je sais qu'elle n'a montré que du dédain et du dégoût pour accomplir ce genre de devoir. J'ignore si les sœurs Bennet sont conscientes de cela. Elles ont, néanmoins, continué à apporter leur aide aux métayers de Netherfield. Elles font toujours de petits cadeaux aux enfants lorsqu'elles viennent leur rendre visite pour leur anniversaire et à Noël. Tout le monde est surpris qu'elles parviennent à se rappeler le nom et la date de naissance de chaque enfant. En ce qui concerne Mme Bennet, elle n'est pas très respectée par les habitants de Meryton. C'est une véritable mégère qui n'a qu'une obsession : marier ses filles, et un seul plaisir : les commérages. Ce n'est pas une femme méchante, non. Elle est seulement assez vulgaire et peu éduquée. Elle passe son temps à se plaindre de maux imaginaires. Certaines personnes pensent qu'elle est cupide, d'autres non. Je crois plutôt qu'elle a peur de la pauvreté. Il y a un entail sur Longbourn qui ne peut être hérité que par un parent mâle. Comme elle n'a pas eu de fils, il doit revenir à un certain Mr Collins, un pasteur ridicule et sot qui se trouve être sous le patronnage de votre tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh. Mme Bennet a fait en sorte qu'il envisage d'épouser l'une de ses filles. Les serviteurs de Longbourn pensent que Mme Bennet n'aurait pas hésitée à diriger les attentions de l'homme vers miss Lizzie si elle n'avait pas l'espoir que celles de Mr Darcy à son égard aboutiront à quelque chose. Elle n'est pas très intelligente et craint de se retrouver dans une situation difficile sans cet avantage. C'est une femme très dépensière qui n'a aucun sens de l'économie. Elle a très mal éduquée ses trois plus jeunes filles. Miss Mary, la troisième, est la moins jolie de la fratrie, mais elle n'est pas vraiment laide. C'est une jeune fille aux idées rigides et moralistes et aussi une musicienne. Quand aux deux cadettes, ils semblent qu'elles n'ont pas du tout été éduquées. Elles sont complètement ignorantes, stupides et uniquement obsédées par les officiers. Il semble que la plus jeune ait provoqué un scandale, il y a quelques semaines, en essayant d'aguicher un inconnu dans la rue de Meryton, ce qui lui a valu d'être traitée de prostituée. Le père a été témoin de la scène et l'a retiré de la société. Il n'avait pas le choix, d'ailleurs, car plus personne ne veut la recevoir. Tout le monde se demande comment les trois plus jeunes peuvent être apparentées aux deux aînées et au père. Mr Bennet est un homme plein d'esprit et intelligent qui adore les deux aînées, surtout miss Elisabeth qui est sa favorite. Lui aussi a pris soin des métayers de Netherfield et a fourni des semences lorsque le domaine était vide. S'il y avait des réparations coûteuses à Netherfield, il les prenait lui-même en charge. Il semble que cela se soit révélé très difficile de demander des fonds au propriétaire et de s'occuper lui-même des réparations nécessaires. Il semblerait que Mr Bingley peut être reconnaissant à Mr Bennet de lui avoir permis d'obtenir un domaine en très bon état. Au sujet de la demande précise que vous m'avez faite, il paraît évident que les deux aînées ne sont pas du tout cupides, Monsieur, et je pense que vous ne devez pas avoir d'inquiétudes à ce sujet. Elles sont toutes les deux économes et ont des goûts simples, surtout miss Elisabeth qui s'habille selon ses propres goûts et se soucie peu de mode. Il semblerait que miss Bennet ait refusé le précédent locataire dont les revenus étaient de 8 000 £ par an. Miss Elisabeth a, elle aussi, refusé un homme de rang et de revenus élevés. La mère était furieuse et a essayé de les forcer à les accepter, mais le père les a soutenues. Le locataire en question était furieux et il est parti immédiatement. Mme Bennet n'a pas cessé de s'en plaindre pendant des mois mais comme personne n'a eu pitié d'elle, il a bien fallu qu'elle se calme. De toute évidence, le rang et la fortune des prétendants ont moins d'importance, à leurs yeux, que le respect et l'affection, lorsqu'il est question de mariage, des choses que Mme Bennet jugent sans intérêt. Tout les membres du personnel de Longbourn sont d'accord sur ce point.

Hicks se tut, essoufflé d'avoir parlé aussi longtemps.

\- Pensez-vous qu'ils auraient pu être soudoyés pour donner uniquement un rapport élogieux à leur sujet ?

Hicks fronça les sourcils un instant avant de secouer la tête :

\- Non, Monsieur. Cela me semble impossible. Elles ne sont pas assez riches pour faire une telle chose et pourquoi le feraient-elles ? Elles n'ont aucun moyen de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait demander des informations à leur sujet. Non. Leur sincérité est évidente, surtout en ce qui concerne les enfants. Miss Elisabeth donne des leçons de lecture, d'écriture et de calcul à certains d'entre eux et après chaque leçon, elle invente une histoire pour les récompenser de leur patience. Non. Il ne faut pas les confondre avec leur mère. Celle-ci veut les marier à des hommes riches, mais je crois que c'est parce qu'elle se soucie de leur avenir, même si elle s'y prend très mal pour atteindre ce but. J'ai parlé à la femme de charge de Netherfield en lui demandant s'il n'était pas venu à l'esprit de certains que les demoiselles Bennet pourraient être cupides et ambitieuses. Elle s'est mise à rire et m'a répondu que non. La nature de miss Bennet lui interdit d'avoir de telles pensées. Quand à miss Elisabeth, elle considère l'argent comme un avantage secondaire. Même si elle reconnaît qu'en disposer peut être important, elle ne le juge pas prioritaire. Je ne crois pas que tous ceux à qui j'ai parlé auraient pu mentir. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Je dois avouer que ces deux dames ont gagnée mon admiration.

Richard ne put s'empêcher de rire car il savait que Hicks n'était pas homme à être facilement impressionné ou manipuler.

\- Merci, Hicks. Vous avez fait du très bon travail, comme d'habitude. Vous m'avez donné beaucoup à réfléchir.

\- Il y a autre chose dont je dois vous parler, Monsieur, et qui vous fera moins plaisir, dit Hicks.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Wickham est là. Il s'est engagé dans la milice. Je l'ai surpris en train de raconter l'histoire de ses prétendus malheurs à plusieurs officiers. Il n'a pas donné de nom mais il laissait clairement comprendre que le fils de son parrain en était la cause.

Richard serra les poings.

\- Ce gredin mérite une bonne leçon !

\- J'ai parlé de lui à certains commerçants, Monsieur. Je leur ai raconté comment Mr Wickham avait refusé l'héritage qui lui était offert par son bienfaiteur et réclamé de l'argent à sa place. J'ai mentionné aussi qu'après avoir tout perdu, il avait essayé de réclamer l'héritage et que cela lui avait été refusé. Et j'ai mentionné la jeune fille qui était morte en couches à cause de lui, afin qu'ils prennent des précautions pour protéger leurs filles. Je leur ai déconseillé de lui faire crédit en disant qu'il ne payait jamais ses dettes. Je peux vous assurer, Monsieur, que Mr Wickham ne sera pas en mesure de nuire à qui que ce soit dans cette ville.

\- Bien joué, Hicks ! J'avais presque oublié la présence de ce gredin à Meryton. Mais il n'y restera pas longtemps. Ses créanciers ont été informés de l'endroit où il se cache. Ils ne vont pas tarder à le faire arrêter. En prison, il pourra pleurnicher tant qu'il voudra, personne ne se souciera de ce qu'il pourra raconter.

\- Cela vaudrait mieux, Monsieur. Il pourrait tenter de s'en prendre aux plus jeunes fille de la famille Bennet dans le but de nuire à Mr Darcy.

\- Donc, tout le monde pense que mon cousin a des intentions sérieuses envers miss Elisabeth ?

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de commérages là-dessus, Monsieur. Il semblerait que Mr Bennet ait empêché sa femme de raconter n'importe quoi. Et les deux jeunes gens sont très discrets. Personne ne sait vraiment à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Eh bien, je tâcherais d'en savoir plus. Merci, Hicks. Inutile de m'attendre. Je me débrouillerai seul ce soir.

\- Très bien, monsieur. Bonne nuit, répondit Hicks en regagnant le dressing, abandonnant son maître à ses pensées.

Richard devait avouer qu'il était très confus. Darcy avait écrit à Georgiana et, en se basant sur la façon dont il parlait de miss Elisabeth, il savait que son cousin était amoureux d'elle. Il avait décidé de se précipiter dans le Hertfordshire, persuadé que son cousin était victime d'une femme sans scrupules et qu'il devrait l'en sauver. Mais il savait que Darcy était trop intelligent pour se laisser piéger aisément. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que l'objet de son attention soit une femme pleine d'esprit, intelligente, gracieuse, bien élevée, dotée d'un tel sens de l'humour. En fait, lui-même l'aurait volontiers courtisée si son cousin n'avait pas été là le premier. Cependant, après ce que Hicks lui avait dit à son sujet, il se rendit compte que cela n'aurait pas été une garantie de succès. Il était évident que miss Elisabeth prenait ses décisions toute seule et qu'elle ne permettrait à personne, surtout pas sa mère, de le faire à sa place.

En ce qui concernait Darcy, Richard avait hâte d'être témoin de ses transports d'amoureux transi. Il était probable qu'il ferait tout pour satisfaire le moindre désir de sa dame. Et il veillerait à ce que personne ne vienne les importuner.

* * *

[1] Une ordonnance est un domestique militaire, un soldat attaché à un officier. L'officier d'ordonnance est un officier subalterne attaché à un commandant en chef et dépend pour ses missions de l'aide de camp de service.

[2] Le métayage est un type de bail rural dans lequel un propriétaire, le bailleur, confie à un métayer le soin de cultiver une terre en échange d'une partie de la récolte.


	18. Chapitre 18

_J'ai fait quelques corrections sur les chapitres 15 et 16 car je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait des erreurs qui pouvaient les rendre incohérents. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. J'attends vos avis._

 **Chapitre 18**

Le lendemain soir, Jane se sentait assez bien pour rejoindre les dames dans le salon après le dîner pendant une heure.

Jane éprouvait un grand soulagement de pouvoir quitter sa chambre, surtout après avoir été contrainte d'y rester aussi longtemps. Elisabeth espérait que la compagnie d'un gentleman pourrait lui permettre de se remettre complètement et d'encourager sa chère sœur. Surtout que leur mère et les sœurs de Mr Bingley n'étaient pas là pour interférer.

Lorsque les dames se levèrent de table, Elisabeth remonta en courant auprès de sa sœur et, après avoir veillé à ce qu'elle fût bien couverte, redescendit avec elle au salon. Elle avait informé Mr Bingley que sa sœur se sentait désormais assez bien pour descendre un moment au salon.

Elisabeth put sentir les émotions de Jane - un mélange de gêne et d'excitation - quand elles sont entrés dans le salon. En fait, Elisabeth, elle aussi, sentait sa propre appréhension pour les activités de la soirée. D'une part, elle avait attendu avec impatience de voir Jane et Mr Bingley avoir enfin la possibilité de passer un peu de temps en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Elle était sûre que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour ce gentleman d'apprendre à mieux connaître sa sœur, surtout sans ingérence de l'extérieur de leurs familles respectives.

D'autre part, elle éprouvait une certaine nervosité à l'idée de revoir Mr Darcy. Elle se réprimanda mentalement, tandis qu'elle devait admettre que c'était probablement parce qu'elle éprouvait un certain intérêt à voir de nouveau Mr Darcy.

Elle fut forcée de se rappeler qu'un homme possédant son rang et sa fortune ne pouvait pas éprouver un intérêt sérieux pour elle et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle s'en convaincre pour éviter d'avoir à souffrir d'une grave déception. Sans doute se trompait-elle complètement sur ses attentions. Même si elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par la venue de Charlotte.

« _Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me parle beaucoup, ce soir. Sans doute aura-t-il plaisir à parler avec son ami, le docteur Arlington_ ».

Elle fut accueillit très cordialement par miss Grâce Bingley qu'elle n'avait rencontrée qu'une seule fois, lors d'une brève visite, la veille.

Quand les messieurs rentrèrent au salon, Mr Bingley arbora un grand sourire et s'empressa auprès d'elle.

\- Miss Bennet ! Miss Elisabeth ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé, toutes les deux ! S'il vous plaît, miss Bennet, entrez et venez vous asseoir pour éviter de vous fatiguer.

L'attention de Darcy fut tout d'abord attiré par l'entrée de miss Elisabeth dans le salon. Cependant, il savait que la meilleure chose à faire consistait à s'enquérir de la santé de miss Bennet.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Bennet, miss Elisabeth. Miss Bennet, j'espère que vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Mr Bingley s'exclama :

\- Je pense que nous devons peut-être remercier votre sœur pour votre rétablissement rapide, miss Bennet. Il semble, Miss Elisabeth, que vos efforts ont été largement récompensés !

Elisabeth, qui avait apporté son ouvrage pour travailler, s'était assise dans le seul fauteuil qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue directe sur Jane et Mr Bingley, mais pas Mr Darcy, à moins qu'elle ne tourne la tête.

\- Je vous remercie pour vos aimables paroles, Mr Bingley, mais je ne peux pas prendre tout le crédit. Naturellement, les soins de Mr Jones, du docteur Arlington et de ses deux gardes-malades, ainsi que les services de votre excellent personnel, ainsi que la solide constitution de Jane, ont joué en grande partie un grand rôle dans son rétablissement, répondit Elisabeth, avec humilité.

\- Lizzie, vous êtes beaucoup trop modeste. Vous avez démontré que vous étiez une sœur dévouée et attentionnée ! Le fait de vous avoir auprès de moi pour aider à ma guérison m'a beaucoup aidée et je pense que j'ai guérie beaucoup plus rapidement grâce à vos bons soins, fut la réponse chaleureuse de Jane.

Elisabeth se contenta de sourire, hocha légèrement la tête et reprit sa broderie.

Lizzie était soulagée que miss Bingley et sa sœur ne soient pas présentes. Elles auraient sans doute été plus heureuses par la perspective du départ prochain de leurs invitées que de la guérison imminente de Jane.

Bingley offrit son bras à Jane et la guida vers un siège près de la cheminée. Jane l'accompagna en gardant timidement les yeux fixés au sol. Mr Bingley était plein de joie et d'attention et de sollicitude. La première demi-heure a été consacrée à empiler du bois dans le feu de crainte que Jane ne souffrît du changement de température. Sur ses instances, elle dut se placer de l'autre côté de la cheminée afin d'être plus loin de la porte et il insista pour placer une couverture sur ses genoux pour la protéger des courants d'air ou d'un éventuel changement de température pour pourrait contrecarrer son rétablissement complet. Elisabeth, qui travaillait un peu plus loin, observait cette petite scène avec une extrême satisfaction. Elle avait remarqué que les fenêtres se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attention de Mr Bingley pour sa sœur.

La réponse de Jane fut polie, mais pas aussi enthousiaste que d'autres dames auraient pu l'être dans des circonstances similaires :

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur. C'est très aimable de votre part.

Mr Bingley était visiblement très heureux et s'assit aussi près d'elle que les convenances le lui permettait car il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit obligée de parler fort et de souffrir de nouveau de la gorge en conversant avec lui. Il se mit à l'entretenir sans plus s'occuper des autres.

Charles Bingley était absolument fou de joie de voir son ange aussi près de lui ! Ces derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants pour lui en sachant qu'elle était si proche, dans sa maison, mais qu'il lui était impossible de s'approcher d'elle sans la présence d'une autre personne et seulement pour un très court moment. Maintenant, elle était si près de lui qu'il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour pouvoir la toucher.

\- Miss Bennet, vous devez me dire s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour augmenter votre confort actuel.

Son sourire était radieux, mais montrait une véritable préoccupation pour son bien-être. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de répondre :

Je vous remercie, Mr Bingley, à la fois pour vos aimables attentions actuelles, mais aussi pour votre excellente hospitalité alors que je suis maintenant presque totalement guéri. Je vous assure que je n'ai besoin de rien pour le moment.

\- Cela a été un privilège pour moi, je vous assure. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais éprouvé le désir que vous soyez aussi malade. Mais j'ai, malgré tout, été heureux d'avoir la possibilité de vous fournir les soins et le confort pendant que vous étiez souffrante. De plus, cela a été un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir approfondir ma connaissance avec votre sœur, et vous-même, par son intermédiaire. J'ai appris beaucoup d'histoires sur votre enfance.

Jane fut très surprise d'apprendre que sa sœur avait souvent parlé avec Mr Bingley et elle se demanda pourquoi celle-ci ne lui en avait pas parlé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à toutes les histoires potentiellement embarrassantes que Lizzie avait peut-être raconté sur leur enfance. Bien sûr, elle savait parfaitement que sa sœur ne ferait jamais rien qui soit susceptible de l'humilier.

\- Mr Bingley, je crains que vous n'ayez un avantage sur moi. Ma sœur ne m'a rien dit au sujet de ce qu'elle a pu me raconter sur notre enfance. S'il vous plaît, allez-vous partager avec moi ce que vous avez appris ?

Bingley ne manqua pas d'être frappé par la demande naïve de miss Bennet. Elle était vraiment une dame dans tous les sens du terme et d'une grande bonté.

\- Mais bien sûr, miss Bennet ! Soyez assurée que votre sœur a parlé de vous dans les termes les plus affectueux. Mais en ce qui la concerne, je ne peux rien en dire.

Ils se mirent à rire car tous deux savaient qu'Elisabeth n'hésiterait pas à rire d'elle-même.

Mr Bingley entreprit de partager avec Jane ses favorites parmi les histoires qu'Elisabeth avait partagée avec lui et Jane ne manqua pas d'y ajouter ses propres commentaires pour chacune d'elles. Elle ne manqua pas de rougir et de détourner les yeux quand il parlait de ses qualités aimables et il se délecta de sa modestie et sa bonté, - elle cherchait en permanence à accorder les qualités aux autres plutôt qu'à elle-même et ne voyait que le meilleur parmi ceux qui l'entouraient. C'était une expérience fort agréable pour Charles qui avait eu trop souvent affaire à des dames futiles, vaines et hypocrites.

Elisabeth leva périodiquement les yeux de son échantillon de broderie pour voir Jane et Mr Bingley entièrement absorbés par la conversation de l'autre. Elle sourit à leur affection évidente et tempéraments bien adapté. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait déjà vu sa sœur aussi amoureuse et cela faisait son cœur chanter avec joie pour sa sœur la plus digne d'éloges !

Voyant que Jane était entre de bonnes mains et désireuse de lui permettre d'avoir une conversation privée, Lizzie s'était d'abord installée sur un canapé avec son ouvrage. Cependant, elle l'abandonna très vite car elle n'aimait guère la couture et manquait de patience pour ce genre d'occupation.

Darcy, pour sa part, avait placé son siège de manière à pouvoir observer le visage de miss Elisabeth. Il lui était très difficile de la quitter des yeux et de prêter attention à la conversation. Il avait renoncé à lire, ce soir-là, préférant, de beaucoup, regarder la jolie jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam n'était pas encore présent. Elisabeth parcourut la pile de livres placée sur une table et choisit le second volume d'une collection qu'elle avait lu dans le passé et dont elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de lire la suite.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam entra et haussa les sourcils de surprise quand il remarqua le livre qu'elle lisait. Avec un sourire il dit :

\- Miss Elisabeth ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas de découvrir que vous lisez le latin ? Dites-moi, lequel des dialogues de Platon a attiré votre attention ce soir ?

La tête de Darcy se tourna vers eux alors que son attention était attiré par la conversation. Elisabeth sourit :

\- Oui, en effet, colonel, je lis couramment le latin. Mon père me l'a enseigné. Je suis en train de lire « _Phèdre[1]_ ». Je dois avouer que c'est assez difficile à comprendre car ce dialogue mêle des questions différentes, comme l'Amour, le Beau, l'Âme, la folie, la rhétorique et la composition des discours, mais aussi la dialectique et l'écriture.

\- Et pourtant, fit Darcy en rapprochant son siège de celui de la jeune femme pour se mêler à la conversation, on ne peut que reconnaître la profonde unité organique qui l'anime, se conformant ainsi à la remarque de Socrate en 264 : « tout discours doit être composé comme un être vivant ». L'exposé de l'immortalité de l'âme, la vie de l'âme avec les dieux, les migrations qu'elles subissent, à l'origine du sentiment amoureux, de la perception de la destinée et de la vérité constitue à la fois le point d'orgue du dialogue et donne les clés et le fondement d'une conduite philosophique.

\- C'est impressionnant, fit le colonel. Je ne suis pas sûr que Phèdre soit une lecture très convenable pour une jeune femme. Il y a des sujets susceptibles d'être… choquants.

\- Je ne me choque pas facilement, colonel, répondit Lizzie d'un ton amusé. Ce livre est intéressant. Socrate se laisse séduire par les discours de Phèdre, puis il découvre que ce n'est pas le sien, mais il veut quand même le séduire et se lance dans une improvisation.

\- Oui, dit le colonel. Lysias démontre la justesse d'un paradoxe : il vaut mieux choisir pour amant celui qui ne vous aime pas que celui qui vous aime. Le véritable amant, l'amant passionné, n'aura en effet plus de reconnaissance pour l'être aimé quand son ardeur sera éteinte, alors que celui qui n'aime pas, l'amant non passionné, conduira la relation de la façon la plus utile pour lui et pour l'être aimé. Socrate en est séduit, mais il comprend que Lysias représente un rival pour lui.

\- Socrate pense que Lysias n'a pas attaché suffisamment d'importance au contenu, dit Darcy. Il part donc d'une définition de l'amour que Lysias admet comme connue : l'amour est essentiellement désir. Cependant, selon Socrate, il y a deux formes de désir : le désir comme appétit du plaisir et le désir qui tend intellectuellement aux progrès. Le discours de Socrate s'oppose à celui de Lysias dans sa composition ; il est constitué non pas d'une série d'arguments détachés, mais d'un processus unique qui, partant de la définition, en développe toutes les conséquences.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile à comprendre, soupira Lizzie. Socrate s'oppose à ces idées et dit même le contraire de son premier discours avant de se lancer dans l'éloge de la folie.

\- Oui, il pense que la folie de tous les hommes vient de leur origine divine. Il ne faut pas oublier que la chrétienté n'existait pas encore à cette époque.

Lizzie secoua la tête et sourit :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tous ces discours nous aident vraiment à comprendre. Il y a tant de choses différentes. Nous pourrions disserter sans fin sur le sujet. Je ne suis pas certaine que cela nous permettrait de nous mettre d'accord.

\- Pour ma part, je préfère « La République », fit Darcy.

\- Je n'ai lu que le premier tome, répondit Lizzie. Mais je suis d'accord avec Socrate lorsqu'il dit que la justice est plus puissant que l'injustice, car il n'y a rien de plus puissant que la sagesse qui est une vertu.

\- Oui, fit Darcy. Mais il faut commencer par déterminer l'essence de la justice.

\- La justice est un concept difficile à définir, dit le colonel. Car tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes idées sur le sujet. Ce qui est juste pour l'un ne le sera pas forcément pour l'autre.

\- Certains n'hésitent pas à se servir de la justice pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, dit Lizzie. Donc, ils en détournent l'essence.

\- Voilà une conversation bien compliquée, dit Grâce Bingley en s'approchant d'eux. N'auriez-vous pas des sujets plus simples. Je ne crois pas que parler de Platon et de ses congénères soient le moyen de passer une soirée agréable.

Les trois jeunes gens lui présentèrent des excuses. Elle avait raison. Ils avaient parlé un peu trop longtemps sur le même sujet. Elisabeth sourit et se tourna vers Darcy :

\- Je me souviens que vous avez dit, récemment, que si quelqu'un devait perdre votre bonne opinion, c'est de façon définitive et que vous ne revenez jamais en arrière. Je suppose que vous ne le faites pas sans une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, miss Elisabeth. Wickham en est un parfait exemple. Vous ne pensez pas que je devrais envisagé de lui faire confiance de nouveau après sa conduite à mon égard, n'est-ce pas ?

Lizzie hocha la tête.

\- Il n'est, de toute évidence, pas du tout digne de confiance. Mais êtes-vous homme à vous offenser facilement ? Si quelqu'un disait quelque chose de désagréable à votre sujet, est-ce que cela suffirait pour que vous lui tourniez le dos ?

\- Cela dépend de ce qu'il aurait dit. Je pense que je me réserverais le droit de répondre à de telles paroles.

\- Et vous-même, Mr Darcy, prenez-vous garde de ne jamais offenser les autres ?

Darcy fut surpris par la question. Il se demanda ce qu'elle cachait. Il aurait bien voulu savoir si miss Elisabeth avait connu, comme lui, un retour en arrière et si elle se souvenait des événements qui avaient eu lieu auparavant. Si c'était le cas, peut-être faisait-elle allusion à la remarque désobligeante qu'il avait fait à son encontre au bal de Meryton. Une remarque qu'il n'avait pas tardé à regretter parce qu'il savait qu'elle était fausse. Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Il était évident qu'il avait perdu toute chance de gagner sa bonne opinion, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de le faire. Il se rendait compte que sa trop grande méfiance envers autrui pouvait l'empêcher de rencontrer des gens dignes de confiance.

\- Je ne m'offense pas si facilement, miss Elisabeth. Il est vrai que je ne pardonne pas certaines fautes, mais je suis capable de me montrer indulgent, selon les circonstances.

\- Je peux le comprendre. Moi aussi, il y a des choses que je serais incapable de pardonner, mais j'espère que je ne me montrerais jamais injuste. Vous voyez, colonel, votre cousin avoue qu'il a des défauts. Pourtant, une dame de notre connaissance a affirmé qu'il n'en avait aucun.

Elle regarda Darcy avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux et il comprit qu'elle avait décidé de faire de lui la cible de ses taquineries. Il en fut ravi et inquiet à la fois. Richard ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui à ce sujet. Mais peu importait, après tout. Cela signifiait peut-être qu'il était son favori.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

\- Darcy n'a pas de défauts ? Vraiment ? Je pourrais vous en nommer quelques-uns sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

Darcy rit à son tour.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Mais je pense que cela suffira pour le présent, Richard. Je vous remercie.

En entendant son neveu mentionner devant miss Bennet son intention de donner un bal, miss Grâce se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui dit :

\- Pensez-vous sérieusement à donner un bal à Netherfield, Charles ? Avant de décider une telle chose, il serait bon de consulter les autres pour qu'ils puissent vous conseiller, parce que je connais très bien quelqu'un qui semble considérer un bal comme une punition plutôt qu'un plaisir.

\- Si vous voulez dire parler de Darcy, répondit son neveu d'un ton léger, il pourra aller au lit plus tôt, ce soir-là, s'il le souhaite, mais en ce qui concerne le bal, c'est décidé et dès que Nicholls aura préparé assez de soupe blanche, j'enverrais mes invitations.

Miss Grâce se tourna vers Darcy :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, miss Grâce, dit celui-ci. Peut-être finirais-je un jour par apprécier les bals. On ne sait jamais qui on peut rencontrer.

\- Ce serait un véritable miracle, dit le colonel. Mais nous verrons bien comment vous allez vous comporter, Darcy.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, dit Lizzie en se levant. Notre conversation était très instructive, mais je vois que ma sœur commence à se sentir fatiguée, même si je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle refusera de le montrer, de crainte de nous interrompre. Voulez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous excuser ? Je dois la ramener dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, miss Grâce, messieurs.

Elisabeth fit une révérence, et les messieurs s'inclinèrent et souhaitèrent aux deux demoiselles Bennet une bonne nuit, étendant leurs meilleurs vœux à Jane pour un prompt rétablissement.

Darcy les regarda partir, visiblement déçu. Mais il était heureux, malgré tout, que la soirée ait été aussi agréable. Il savait que cela n'aurait pas été le cas en présence des sœurs de Bingley.

Bingley était déçu, lui aussi, mais il offrit son bras à miss Bennet et raccompagna les deux dames jusqu'au pied de l'escalier.

Richard jugea qu'il pouvait en profiter et proposa à son cousin une partie de billard. Celui-ci n'avait guère envie de jouer. Cependant, il y avait certaines choses dont il voulait parler à son cousin. Donc, il accepta sa proposition. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de miss Grâce avant de se rendre dans la salle de billard.

\- Eh bien, dit Richard, une fois que les deux hommes furent seuls, je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surpris. Je crois que vous n'avez pas exagérer en mentionnant l'intelligence et le sens de l'humour de miss Elisabeth.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, répondit Darcy. Je dois avouer que j'étais surpris. Je ne savais pas qu'elle parlait le latin. Mais je ne devrais pas en être étonné. Son père est un véritable érudit. Il possède une belle bibliothèque, même s'il n'a pas autant de livres que moi.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'il a la responsabilité de cinq filles, Darcy, et un revenu cinq fois moins grand que le vôtre. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'acheter autant de livres qu'il le souhaite.

\- Oui, je le sais, répondit Darcy. Nos situations sont différentes. Mais il a beau être un homme intelligent, il s'avère aussi négligent envers sa famille. Son épouse est une femme vulgaire, dépourvue d'éducation et de bonnes manières, et c'est la même chose pour ses trois filles cadettes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les deux aînées sont aussi différentes.

\- Peut-être ont-elles eu l'exemple d'une parente bien élevée qui n'a pas eu la possibilité de faire la même chose avec les trois autres filles. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Mme Bennet n'est guère respectée par ses voisins. Certains la croient cupides, d'autres pensent qu'elle a peur de la pauvreté. Etant donné les circonstances, je suis tenté d'être d'accord avec les seconds. Cependant, c'est aussi une femme très égoïste qui ne recule devant rien pour atteindre son but. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle se soucie de l'opinion et des sentiments de ses filles dans ce domaine. Heureusement, c'est Mr Bennet qui aura son mot à dire en dernier lieu et elle ne peut rien contre cela.

\- Je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas tenu compte, au début. Etant donné la nature de miss Bennet, j'étais certain qu'elle se laisserait manipuler par sa mère pour l'y aider.

\- Mais vous comptez sans miss Elisabeth. Elle aime sa sœur et refusera de lui permettre de la marier de force à un homme qui lui déplairait. Peu importe son opinion. Vous vous rendez compte, Darcy, que si la santé de sa sœur ne s'était pas aggravée, il n'est pas impossible que Mme Bennet aurait tenté de diriger les attentions de Mr Collins vers miss Elisabeth ? Cela aurait été vain, bien entendu. Elle l'aurait refusé, tout comme son père. Mme Bennet aurait été furieuse, mais elle n'aurait eu aucun moyen de changer les choses. Je crois qu'elle surestime son pouvoir dans sa maison.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais vous rendez-vous compte que la conduite de la cadette risque de nuire à ses aînées ? Il semble qu'elle n'ait pas assez de cervelle pour se rendre compte du mal qu'elle s'est fait à elle-même. Heureusement, la mère l'a quand même compris. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être furieuse de voir tout le monde rejeter sa favorite comme une pestiférée.

\- Elle pourrait devenir une cible pour Wickham, Darcy. Vous vous en rendez compte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mais peut-être sera-t-on débarrassé de lui très rapidement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser détruire impunément une famille. Mr Bennet est au courant à son sujet. Il va prendre des précautions pour protéger ses filles. Cependant, je me méfie de la cadette. Elle a la réputation de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il vaut mieux s'en méfier.

\- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons espérer qu'il se fera arrêter très bientôt. Je pense qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à elle avant de tenter sa chance avec miss Elisabeth. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est elle la vraie cible. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Darcy ?

Celui-ci eut une grimace de dégoût.

\- Oui, je le sais. Mais elle est aussi sur ses gardes et n'ignore pas qu'il ne raconte que des mensonges. S'il essaie de lui raconter ses malheurs, je crains qu'il ne soit déçu.

\- Hicks l'a aperçu lorsqu'il est allé enquêter en ville, à ma demande, dit le colonel. Il a averti les commerçants de lui limiter leur crédit et de garder leurs filles sous haute surveillance. Je crois que la bonne réputation de Wickham n'est déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Et il ne pourra pas prétendre que vous en êtes responsable puisque personne ne sait que vous le connaissez. Il se retrouvera pris au piège.

\- Oui, et il n'aura aucun moyen de réfuter les accusations portées contre lui. Puisqu'il a l'habitude de me calomnier sans donner de preuve, il sera obligé d'en fournir pour prouver son innocence. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'a aucun moyen d'atteindre ce but. Dites-moi, Richard, quelle enquête avez-vous demandé à Hicks de faire ? demanda Darcy d'un ton soudainement méfiant.

\- Sur les Bennet, bien sûr. L'enthousiasme dont vous faisiez preuve dans vos lettres au sujet de miss Elisabeth nous a inquiété, Georgiana et moi. Elle craignait que vous vous retrouviez aux prises d'une femme du même acabit que miss Bingley. Il était naturel que je cherche à en savoir plus à son sujet.

\- Vraiment ? Dites-moi ce que vous avez appris.

Richard lui révéla volontiers toutes les informations révélées par Hicks. Darcy souriait largement en entendant tout cela.

\- Je n'en suis pas surpris, dit-il. Moi-même, je n'ai entendu dire que du bien à son sujet et aussi sur sa sœur aînée.

\- Il y a la mère.

\- Oui, répondit Darcy. Elle est difficilement supportable. Elle m'a causé quelques problèmes, il y a quelques semaines. J'ai commis l'erreur d'inviter sa fille aînée à danser lors d'un bal et elle a décidé que nous irions très bien ensemble sans se soucier de notre avis. J'ai dû me montrer assez brutal avec elle pour l'obliger à arrêter.

\- Elle devait être furieuse, non ?

\- C'est possible, mais je ne me soucie pas de son opinion. Elle a apparemment compris que je ne suis pas un homme qu'elle peut manipuler comme elle en a envie.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Cependant, il paraît évident qu'elle favorise l'aînée.

\- C'est parce que, d'un point de vue physique, elle est la plus belle des cinq sœurs. Mme Bennet croit que tous les hommes ne peuvent que s'intéresser à elle. Miss Elisabeth est la moins favorisée de ses filles, sans doute parce qu'elle ne se soucie pas de choses qu'elle juge sans intérêt, comme le fait de séduire des hommes, la mode ou les ragots. Elle s'intéresse à des sujets qui sont au-delà de la compréhension de sa mère.

\- Et peut-être aussi à ceux qui, d'habitude, sont réservés aux hommes. Elle considère sans doute que ce genre de connaissances n'est pas susceptible d'attirer sur elle l'attention d'un homme. Cela n'a rien d'incompréhensible, Darcy. Après tout, c'est le père de miss Elisabeth qui les lui a apprises.

\- Ah oui, le père.

Darcy garda le silence.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu dire que du bien, au sujet de Mr Bennet, dit le colonel. Il est considéré comme un homme intelligent, certes, mais tout le monde regrette qu'il ne se montre pas plus sévère avec certains membres de sa famille. Tout le monde pense qu'il n'aurait jamais dû permettre à sa plus jeune fille, miss Lydia, de sortir en société, alors qu'elle a à peine quinze ans. Ils ne sont pas du tout surpris du scandale qu'elle a causé car tout le monde semblait s'y attendre. En tout cas, cela ne semble pas lui avoir servi de leçon car elle passe son temps à se plaindre de son sort en disant qu'on se montre injuste avec elle. Heureusement, il semble que sa mère ne la soutienne pas, sans doute parce qu'elle a compris que cela ne servirait à rien. Et elle ne peut pas forcer ses voisins à faire bon accueil à sa fille après sa conduite honteuse. Elle s'en serait sans doute plainte mais il semble qu'elle ait compris quels dégâts cette conduite aurait pu causer à ses autres filles. Elle n'est donc plus vraiment en faveur.

\- Pouvez-vous imaginer le mal que cela en résulterait pour la famille si Wickham en fait sa cible ? C'est une chance qu'elle ne sorte plus. Il ne pourra pas la voir. Mais j'espère que Mr Bennet la garde sous haute surveillance. C'est le genre de fille capable de se montrer sournoise et menteuse pour atteindre son but. Elle pourrait tenter de le voir en cachette. Heureusement, miss Lucas a mis Mr Bennet en garde à ce sujet. Il est apparemment conscient du danger. Je ne doute pas qu'il fera en sorte de l'empêcher de nuire aux autres membres de la famille par égoïsme.

\- Savez-vous ce qui aurait pu être drôle ? Qu'elle se retrouve fiancée à Mr Collins. Je suis sûr que lady Catherine l'aurait très vite remise à sa place.

\- Oui, c'est dommage. Espérons que Mr Bennet ne relâchera pas sa vigilance sur son comportement. Sinon, cela ira très mal.

\- Il me semble que miss Elisabeth est sa favorite. Je pense qu'il ne fera rien qui risque de lui attirer son mépris. Apparemment, elle est la seule avec qui il puisse avoir des conversations intelligentes. Elle serait sans doute capable de le punir en refusant de lui adresser la parole. Il serait donc dans son intérêt de faire très attention.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais cela pourrait vouloir dire qu'il n'a pas forcément envie qu'elle se marie.

\- Allons donc ! Il ne peut sans doute pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle reste célibataire éternellement !

\- Sans doute pas. Mais il préfèrera sans doute qu'elle vive pas trop loin de lui. Pemberley est à trois jours de Longbourn.

\- Une distance adéquate pour tenir Mme Bennet à l'écart.

\- Sans doute. Mais je ne dois pas considérer la partie gagnée avant de l'avoir jouer. Je ne connais pas du tout ses sentiments à mon égard. C'est assez frustrant, Richard.

\- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de commencer par la courtiser, Darcy. Si elle accepte une cour, vous avez de l'espoir. Si elle envisageait de vous repousser, elle refusera une cour.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison.

Il poussa un soupir et passa sa main sur ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes fatigué, Darcy. Allez vous coucher. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous pourrez réfléchir à ce que vous allez faire.

\- vous avez raison. De plus, si Wickham quitte les lieux, je pourrais faire venir Georgiana ici. J'aimerais qu'elle rencontre miss Elisabeth. Je suis certain qu'elles s'entendraient très bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

\- Très bien. Bonne nuit, Richard.

\- Bonne nuit, Darcy. Faites de beaux rêves.

Il entendit le rire moqueur de son cousin alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Mais il ne releva pas.

?

Une fois qu'elles furent seules dans la chambre, Elisabeth remarqua que Jane évitait de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle parvint à croiser son regard tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se déshabiller et sourit.

\- Votre Mr Bingley s'est montré extrêmement attentif à votre égard ce soir, Jane.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Jane avant de disparaître aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est pas _mon_ Mr Bingley, Lizzie. Il s'est montré un hôte parfait ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Il est tout ce qu'un jeune homme doit être.

Puis, avec un sourire amusé, elle poursuivit :

\- Mais je suis surprise que vous ayez remarqué Mr Bingley, compte tenu de l'attention que vous avez reçu des autres messieurs. Quel était donc le sujet de votre conversation ?

\- Avez-vous été tellement distraite que vous n'avez pas entendu ce dont les autres personnes présentes parlaient ? demanda Elisabeth, tout en retapant les couvertures avant de les repousser pour permettre à sa sœur de s'installer dans son lit.

Une fois sa sœur confortablement installée, elle s'assit sur le couvre-lit. Jane rougit et protesta :

\- Lizzie !

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, nous avons discuté de Platon, ou plutôt de Phèdre.

Jane parut confuse en entendant cela et Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire :

\- Oh Jane, les deux messieurs sont vraiment divertissants, mais je n'imagine pas du tout un avenir possible avec l'un d'entre eux. Ils appartiennent à la plus haute sphère de la bonne société, après tout. J'apprécie beaucoup Mr Darcy. Je me rends compte que j'aurai pu me tromper complètement sur son caractère. Il est si facile de confondre la timidité avec l'orgueil. Je ne crois pas, cependant, que notre relation dépassera le stade de l'amitié.

Jane pouvait voir une certaine tristesse dans les yeux de sa sœur et elle en fut peinée. Elle avait bien vu sa préférence à l'égard de Mr Darcy, mais il était évident que Lizzie n'était pas encore prête à l'admettre. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais sa sœur l'en empêcha.

\- Il faut vous reposer, ma chère Jane. Même si Maman ne serait sans doute pas contre le fait que nous restions quelques jours de plus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de mettre votre santé en danger. Dormez bien, Jane.

Jane lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Bonne nuit, Lizzie.

?

Darcy entra dans sa chambre à coucher et referma la porte derrière lui. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir aux évènements de la soirée. Avait-il vraiment gagné un avantage avec miss Elisabeth ? Certes, la conversation avait été très intéressante. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il semblait qu'elle soit aussi douée que sa sœur pour masquer ses sentiments. Il se rendit compte que sa tâche ne serait pas du tout facile.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte du dressing s'ouvrir puis la voix de son valet, Bunter.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur.

Il se retourna.

\- Bonsoir, Bunter.

\- J'espère que vous avez apprécié le dîner.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous préparerez ma tenue d'équitation pour demain. Je sortirais tôt.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Darcy entreprit de se dévêtir, tendant chaque vêtement à son valet. Il eut besoin de son aide pour défaire sa cravate, mais termina de se déshabiller seul. Il se vêtit de sa chemise de nuit avant de se glisser dans son lit. Celui-ci grinça sous son poids. Il s'interrogea. Miss Elisabeth avait-elle compris quelles étaient ses intentions ? Où pensait-elle qu'elle ne devait pas le prendre au sérieux à cause de leur différence de situation ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Dans ce cas, il lui ferait clairement comprendre que cela n'avait aucune importance, à ses yeux.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose pour ce soir, Monsieur ? demanda Bunter, depuis la porte du dressing.

Darcy baissa les yeux pour se regarder, puis tourna la tête autour de la chambre et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas. Merci. Bonne nuit, Bunter.

\- Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

Bunter salua et referma la porte du dressing derrière lui. Darcy s'adossa aux oreillers avec un soupir. Il se souvint du mal qu'il avait eu à contrer les manigances de Mme Bennet qui cherchait, par tous les moyens, à attirer son attention sur sa fille aînée. Il était évident, pour tout le monde, que son attention se portait uniquement sur miss Elisabeth, mais il semblait que la mère de famille se soit obstinée à les contrer, cherchant à créer des appariements selon sa propre volonté et non celle des messieurs. Elle avait été contrainte d'abandonner ses projets en voyant que Darcy n'était pas disposé à se laisser manipuler. Sans doute avait-elle misé sur sa seconde fille, désormais. Elle avait dû lui donner toutes sortes de conseils pour parvenir à le séduire mais il semblait plus qu'évident que miss Elisabeth n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention. Elle n'était visiblement pas le même genre de femme que sa mère. Pouvait-elle réellement être différente ? Il n'en aurait pas été surpris.

Contrairement à miss Bingley et les autres dames de la bonne société, elle ne cherchait pas à attirer son attention à chaque instant, ce qui, pour lui, était un changement des plus agréables. Ses manières taquines, son intelligence évidente l'empêchaient constamment de garder son apparence sévère. Il devait maintenant essayer de savoir comment se comporter avec elle. Il regrettait que miss Lucas ait interrompu sa conversation avec elle. Il pensait avoir trouvé suffisamment de courage pour lui demander la permission de lui faire la cour. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas quand il aurait la possibilité de le lui demander. Peut-être aurait-il une chance le lendemain.

Il s'allongea dans son lit, souffla la bougie, ferma les yeux et s'endormit en rêvant à miss Elisabeth Bennet.

?

Bien que Lizzie se soit endormie dès que ses yeux se fermèrent, ce ne fut pas le cas de Jane. Elle resta éveillée à réfléchir aux évènements qui s'étaient passés pendant la soirée et à ceux qui pourraient survenir. Même si Jane était doté d'un tempérament très doux, elle n'était pas dépourvue d'intelligence, et elle pouvait s'avérer encore plus perspicace que Lizzie, en particulier au sujet de sa sœur. Elle l'avait observée alors que sa connaissance avec Mr Darcy grandissait, pendant leur séjour à Netherfield. Même si elle ne savait pas comment cela s'était produit, - Jane avait d'abord cru que sa sœur n'aimait pas beaucoup Mr Darcy -, elle avait pu voir la rougeur sur le visage de sa sœur, ainsi que l'étincelle dans ses yeux et le sourire sur ses lèvres pendant ses discussions avec Mr Darcy. Jane ne pouvait qu'être heureuse et pleine d'espoir pour sa sœur en assistant à de telles scènes.

Elle était aussi soulagée que sa sœur n'ait pas été obligée de subir les attentions de Mr Collins. D'après ce qu'elle avait appris de l'homme, il n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance de plaire à Lizzie, mais il ne semblait pas assez intelligent pour s'en apercevoir. Elle savait que si sa mère avait dirigé les attentions de l'homme vers Lizzie, celui-ci n'aurait sans doute pas pu faire autrement que de se laisser manipuler, mais sa mère n'aurait sans doute pas compris que Lizzie puisse repousser un mari potentiel. Il paraissait évident que ses sentiments ne comptaient absolument pas dans l'histoire. Elle aurait sans doute été furieuse que Lizzie le repousse et elle connaissait assez bien son père pour savoir que son père en aurait fait autant. Et pas seulement dans le but de contrarier sa mère.

Jane poussa un soupir. Elle était pleine d'espoir pour l'avenir. Pourtant, elle craignait que sa mère ne trouve un moyen de tout gâcher. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, hélas, qu'elle fasse fuir un prétendant sérieux avec ses vantardises. Heureusement, son père y avait mis fin en lui ordonnant de se taire. Et il avait décidé de prendre des mesures pour empêcher Lydia de causer des problèmes. Jane savait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas s'aveugler en prétendant que sa jeune sœur ne faisait rien. La vérité, c'est qu'on ne lui imposait aucune limite, aucune contrainte. Elle avait le droit de faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et leur mère avait toujours refusé de voir le danger qu'il y avait à agir ainsi. Il avait fallu la scène déplaisante à Meryton pour qu'elle accepte enfin d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir le mal qu'elle avait causé en négligent d'apprendre les règles de la bienséance à Lydia. Elle n'était plus la bienvenue chez leurs voisins et semblait considérer cela comme injuste, refusant d'admettre ses propres fautes. Mais elle serait bien obligée de se calmer et d'accepter de voir la vérité en face.

Jane se souvint de la réaction de son père lorsqu'il avait été témoin de la scène choquante. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait commencé par en rire. Ce n'était qu'après avoir entendu les paroles de l'homme qu'il avait pris conscience de ce que le comportement de Lydia pouvait être choquant. Lizzie était visiblement indignée. Jane avait bien vu qu'elle avait honte, non seulement de Lydia, mais surtout de leur père. Il avait réagi uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix pour éviter que les autres filles soient aussi rejetées de leurs voisins. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner de qui Lydia tenait son égoïsme.

Jane soupira de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas critiquer son père, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'aveugler sur ses défauts. Il ne s'était jamais beaucoup préoccupé de sa famille. De toute évidence, il n'était absolument pas fait pour le mariage. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il vive seul. Ou il aurait dû faire preuve de plus de prudence lorsqu'il avait choisi une femme. Il était évident que son intelligence ne lui avait pas servi à grand-chose dans ce domaine. Il s'était fié uniquement aux apparences et il était beaucoup trop tard lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de la réalité. Et la suite n'avait rien eu d'agréable pour lui. Le fait de ne pas avoir de fils y était sans doute pour quelque chose, mais cela n'excusait certainement pas sa négligence et son manque de respect évident envers son épouse. Jane était consciente que son père méprisait sa mère et qu'il le dissimulait à peine. Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'un gentleman.

Elle décida qu'elle ne devait plus penser à cela. Il y avait sans doute des choses plus agréables à laquelle elle pourrait occuper son esprit. Mr Bingley ! Elle sourit et ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

[1] Phèdre est un dialogue écrit par Platon. Il met en scène Socrate et Phèdre et se divise en deux parties : l'une centrée sur le thème de la beauté et de l'amour, l'autre sur la dialectique et la rhétorique. Il est considéré par certains comme l'un des derniers dialogues de la période de maturité de Platon. Le Phèdre appartient au genre littéraire du dialogue socratique. Il traite une diversité de sujets en variant les formes : la question de la mort, de l'amour, de la rhétorique et de l'écriture sont abordées, sous forme de dialogues, de discours, de descriptions, de mythes et de prières. Toutes les références à Platon et son œuvre viennent de Wikipédia.


	19. Chapitre 19

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses, mais cela va venir bientôt. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 19**

Le matin du samedi arriva enfin, frais et ensoleillé. Lizzie discuta avec sa sœur pendant le repas matinal sur le fait qu'il était temps pour elles de rentrer chez elles. La veille, le docteur Arlington avait annoncé à Jane qu'elle était assez bien pour rentrer chez elle. Ce qui avait soulagé Elisabeth qui désirait retourner à Longbourn.

Comme cela avait été convenu entre les deux sœurs et avec son père, Elisabeth écrivit à ce dernier, le jour-même, pour lui demander d'envoyer la voiture les chercher dans le cours de la journée. Lizzie savait parfaitement que sa mère serait tout à fait capable d'inventer un faux prétexte pour refuser leur demande. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de ne pas lui écrire, à elle.

Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes filles, Mr Bennet répondit que la voiture n'était pas disponible. Mr Collins était parti ce jour-là et Mme Bennet avait insisté pour qu'il dispose de la voiture jusqu'à Londres. Elle n'était donc pas disponible pour venir les chercher. Mais il l'enverrait dès que ce serait possible. Mme Bennet, quant à elle, n'avait aucune envie de revoir ses filles aussi vite car elle espérait bien que Jane pourrait passer plus de temps avec Mr Bingley. Heureusement, elle ne fut pas informée du projet de retour, sinon, elle aurait probablement tout fait pour s'y opposer.

La nouvelle n'était pas heureuse, mais Lizzie savait qu'elle pouvait trouver le moyen de s'en accommoder. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer la confusion de ses sentiments actuels. Elle repoussait, cependant, l'idée de rester davantage à Netherfield. D'ailleurs elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une invitation de ce genre et craignait, au contraire, qu'en prolongeant sans nécessité leur séjour, sa sœur et elle ne parussent indiscrètes. Comme elle ne tenait pas du tout à avoir à subir l'ingérence de sa mère, elle décida donc de prier Mr Bingley de leur prêter sa voiture, estimant que ce ne serait pas une trop grande façon de s'imposer que de lui adresser cette demande. Elle informerait leur hôte de leur intention de quitter Netherfield le jour même.

Jane, elle non plus, ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps et elle approuva totalement l'idée de sa sœur. Elles n'avaient plus aucune raison de s'attarder à Netherfield et les discours de leur mère ne serviraient pas à leur faire changer d'avis.

Lizzie savait que Mr Bingley ne serait probablement pas encore réveillé, mais il n'allait sans doute pas tarder. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que, malgré sa bonne nature et ses bonnes intentions, le pauvre homme trouvait toujours le moyen d'être en retard. Elle décida donc qu'elle lui parlerait de leur intention de partir le jour même.

Elle fut surprise de voir Mr Bingley dans le couloir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier.

\- Bonjour, Mr Bingley, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Miss Elisabeth, quel plaisir de vous voir ! répondit-il en souriant à son tour. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

\- Je vais très bien, merci.

Cependant, elle ne put résister au plaisir de le taquiner.

\- Même si je suis surprise de vous voir debout aussi tôt.

Son sourire était amusé et taquin et Bingley ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de paraître un peu embarrassé.

\- En fait, je pensais que, peut-être, maintenant que votre sœur se sent mieux, elle serait désireuse de faire une promenade dans les jardins ce matin…

Sa voix baissa à la fin de sa phrase, mais son désir de passer du temps en compagnie de miss Bennet était évidente.

\- Est-elle levée ?

Il ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler son expression plein d'espoir dans son regard et elle fut trop heureuse de savoir qu'il souhaitait voir Jane pour le gronder d'avoir envisager d'aller la rencontrer dans sa chambre sans chaperon. Au lieu de cela, Elisabeth lui sourit et répondit.

\- Je lui poserai la question en retournant auprès d'elle. Mais avant, je souhaite vous parler un moment.

\- Bien sûr, que puis-je faire pour votre service ?

\- Eh bien, maintenant que Jane a récupéré suffisamment, nous ne pouvons plus imposer notre présence à votre généreuse hospitalité.

Le sourire de Bingley s'effaça.

\- Miss Elisabeth, je peux vous assurer que ni votre sœur ni vous-même ne vous êtes imposées dans cette maison. Ce fut un grand plaisir de vous avoir comme invitées, toutes les deux, même si j'aurai voulu que cela se produise dans des circonstances différentes… Peu importe, je ne peux pas désirer votre départ à toutes les deux. En fait, je ne suis pas convaincu que miss Bennet soit complètement guérie et puisse faire le voyage jusqu'à Longbourn. Après tout, elle n'était pas encore assez bien pour assister au dîner hier soir. Et elle paraissait assez fatiguée lorsqu'elle est venue au salon. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps. Aussi, je pense qu'elle a besoin de plus de temps…

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux d'Elisabeth et remarquait son sourire.

\- Mr Bingley, votre hospitalité… - ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'hospitalité, mais aucun des deux n'envisagea de corriger le choix du mot, - est tout à votre honneur, bien sûr. Ma sœur et moi vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissantes pour votre gentillesse et votre générosité. Cependant, monsieur, et elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, vous devez comprendre qu'il ne serait pas du tout convenable, pour nous, de prolonger notre séjour alors qu'il n'y a plus de raison de le faire. Nous risquerions de devenir la cible des commérages, ce qui n'aurait rien d'agréable.

Bingley n'était pas du tout content. Il se mordit les lèvres et parut réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas. Vous pourriez rester jusqu'à mardi. Après tout, miss Bennet a été réellement très malade. Il ne faudrait pas prendre le risque qu'elle fasse une rechute.

Son ton était presque suppliant et tandis qu'une partie d'Elisabeth aurait voulu s'accorder avec lui, alors qu'elle savait qu'il voulait juste avoir la possibilité de passer plus de temps avec Jane, la voix de la raison dans sa tête l'emporta :

\- Mr Bingley, cela fait presque deux semaines que nous sommes là. De plus, le docteur Arlington a affirmé que Jane était assez bien pour retourner à Longbourn. Si elle restait ici alors qu'elle est assez bien pour rentrer à la maison, cela pourrait provoquer des bavardages.

Elisabeth s'interrompit, tout en sachant qu'il comprendrait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Charles était vraiment très déçu. Quand elle parlait de cette façon, comment pourrait-il se permettre d'insister ? Pourtant, il eut une idée.

\- Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais nuire à la réputation de miss Bennet. Mais puis-je vous faire une proposition ? Je serais heureux que vous acceptiez de rester jusqu'à demain. Après la messe, je vous ferais raccompagner dans ma voiture à Longbourn, si tel est votre désir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Lizzie réfléchit. Elle pouvait bien accorder une dernière soirée tranquille à Mr Bingley. Surtout que ni sa mère ni ses sœurs ne seraient là pour les déranger.

\- Très bien, Mr Bingley. Je vais convaincre ma sœur d'attendre demain.

\- Je vous remercie, miss Elisabeth.

\- Et maintenant, je vais lui conseiller aussi de faire une courte promenade dans les jardins en votre compagnie. Ainsi, elle ira encore mieux ensuite.

Le sourire qu'arbora Bingley lui fut retourné par Elisabeth avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse dans la chambre de Jane.

?

Elisabeth se rendit immédiatement à la chambre de sa sœur. Elle sourit en voyant que Jane était habillée. Elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle se tourna à l'entrée de sa sœur.

\- Lizzie ! Avez-vous parlé à Mr Bingley ? Est-il d'accord pour nous prêter sa voiture afin de nous ramener à Longbourn ?

Lizzie sourit.

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, Jane, Mr Bingley est tout à fait réticent à l'idée de vous voir partir.

\- Il a donc refusé ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il a proposé que nous restions jusqu'à demain et il a promis de nous faire reconduire à Longbourn après la messe. Mais pour le moment, il vous propose de faire une promenade avec lui dans les jardins. Sa tante vous accompagnera pour vous chaperonner.

Brusquement, Lizzie se rappela de quelque chose que Charlotte lui avait dit lors d'une soirée à Lucas Lodge.

\- Jane, Charlotte pense que vous devriez montrer clairement vos sentiments à Mr Bingley. Ce serait regrettable, pour vous, qu'il ne se passe rien parce qu'il vous croit indifférente. Il est vrai que vous n'êtes guère émotive. Du moins, en public, et peut-être même en privé. Je pensais que Mr Bingley serait capable de voir vos sentiments, mais je me rends compte qu'il ne vous connaît pas aussi bien que moi. Il lui serait donc impossible de voir dans votre cœur aussi facilement que je le fais. Il est important qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir, Jane. Vous ne voudriez pas le voir partir parce que vous n'avez rien voulu lui montrer ?

Jane devint écarlate.

\- Lizzie !

Celle-ci sourit.

\- Il est évident pour tout le monde qu'il vous admire, Jane. Mais cela n'ira pas plus loin si vous ne lui donnez pas un signe clair que vous le souhaitez. Aucun homme n'a envie d'avoir à subir l'humiliation d'un refus, Jane. Il me paraît évident que votre cœur est profondément touché. Et comme notre mère n'est pas présente, vous n'avez aucune raison de craindre les commérages. Il me paraît évident qu'il est déjà très amoureux de vous.

Jane secoua la tête et soupira :

\- Ce que vous me dites peut être effrayant, Lizzie.

Puis elle ajouta d'un ton amusé :

\- Je suppose que vous en profiterez pour passer du temps avec _votre_ Mr Darcy ?

Lizzie rougit à son tour.

\- Jane ! Il n'est pas _mon_ Mr Darcy !

\- Je crois qu'il aimerait bien l'être, affirma Jane. Il est aussi discret que moi, mais je l'ai observé hier soir. Il ne vous a pas quitté des yeux un seul instant pendant toute la soirée. Et je crois qu'il n'aurait pas été heureux si vous n'aviez parlé qu'au colonel Fitzwilliam.

\- Je crois que vous exagérez, Jane. Cependant, je dois avouer que j'ai apprécié notre conversation. Le colonel est un homme aimable et bien élevé. De toute évidence, il n'a aucun problème à converser avec les étrangers, contrairement à son cousin. Je l'aime bien.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous ayez passé un moment agréable en leur compagnie. Je crains de vous avoir un peu oublié.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Jane. Alors, acceptez-vous cette promenade ? Et êtes-vous d'accord pour que nous ne partions que demain ?

Jane soupira.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Cela nous donnera une dernière journée tranquille.

\- Alors, préparez-vous. Il ne faudrait pas que vous repreniez froid.

Jane hocha la tête.

\- J'espère que vous avez averti le pauvre colonel au sujet de nos sœurs. Il risque de se sentir envahi.

Lizzie se mit à rire.

\- Je laisse ce soin à Mr Darcy. Même s'il pourrait, par plaisanterie, ne rien lui dire.

\- Lizzie !

\- Bah ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jane. C'est un soldat. Il ne peut quand même pas être effrayé à cause de deux écervelées trop enthousiastes. Il n'y a aucun danger.

?

Donc dans la matinée, Jane fut invitée à faire une promenade avec Mr Bingley et sa tante dans le jardin, sa première sortie depuis son arrivée.

\- Alors, Miss Bennet, comment trouvez-vous les jardins ?

Le sourire de Charles était large et sa manière sincère, mais il se sentait un peu stupide de poser une telle question inepte. Pourtant, si cela devait lui permettre de l'encourager à parler...

Jane sentit ses joues la brûler légèrement devant les attentions. Mr Bingley avait déjà insisté sur le fait qu'elle prenne son bras pour qu'elle ne reprenne pas froid et afin qu'il puisse s'assurer qu'elle ne se fatigue pas pendant leur promenade. Elle savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais contrairement à sa sœur, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à taquiner un homme pour de tels soins. C'était un honneur à sa nature et son caractère de faire de telles choses.

\- Les jardins sont très beaux, Mr Bingley.

Et puis, sentant que, peut-être, elle devrait faire la conversation pour plaire à son hôte, elle ajouta :

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir offert de me le montrer. C'est très agréable de se promener à l'extérieur après avoir été confinée à un lit de malade.

« _Oh, mais cela va peut-être l'offenser ou il va me croire ingrate_ ?»

\- Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas dire que la chambre était en aucune façon désagréable ! Je voulais seulement dire que j'appréciais vraiment beaucoup un changement de décor. Le fait de ne voir que les murs de ma chambre était assez déprimant.

Charles ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à sa préoccupation pour ses sentiments.

\- Miss Bennet, je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas le moins du monde offensé. Je comprends très bien que vous avez besoin de prendre l'air et de voir autre chose que la fenêtre de votre chambre. Pour quelle raison, à votre avis, pensez-vous que je sois venu à Netherfield ?

Son sourire chaleureux la mit à l'aise :

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous me comprenez si bien. En fait, Mr Bingley, nous avons passé tellement de temps, hier soir à discuter au sujet de ma famille et des histoires que Lizzie vous a raconté que je sais peu de choses sur la façon que vous pouvez apprécier n'importe quel endroit. Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous en êtes venu à louer Netherfield, si vous souhaitez m'en parler.

« _Oh, mais elle est vraiment merveilleuse ! C'est un véritable ange ! Elle n'a pas battu des cils ou tenté de marcher trop près de moi. Je croyais que je connaissais beaucoup de belles dames, mais maintenant, je n'en suis pas aussi certain »._

\- Eh bien, ce n'est sans doute pas l'histoire la plus passionnante. En fait, je crois que je voulais me retrouver dans un nouvel environnement, moi aussi. Londres est une ville très agréable, bien sûr, mais parfois, elle donne l'impression d'être trop encombrée. Avec Darcy, qui occupe une position importante, mes sœurs et moi avons été introduits dans les salons les plus importants de la bonne société. Nous n'avons jamais manqué les dîners, les bals, les pièces de théâtre et autres réunions. Mais c'est beaucoup trop rigide et formel pour moi. C'est tellement différent à la campagne.

\- Vous trouvez vraiment que ce soit différent à la campagne ?

Sa question faisait écho à ses pensées et elle arborait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« _Elle semble réellement intéressée par ce que je dis_... »

\- Sans aucun doute ! Même s'il y a moins de gens ici, il me semble connaître beaucoup plus de personnes. Je pense que c'est, peut-être, en grande partie, grâce à l'accueil chaleureux de mes nouveaux voisins. En ville, il y a tellement de personnes à qui l'on doit rendre visite que cela ressemble plus à une corvée qu'à un plaisir. Et nos relations sont beaucoup plus superficielles et plus formelles.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Jane ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon fascinante dont les muscles de sa mâchoire bougeaient ou la façon dont son bras, inconsciemment se rapprochait du sien au point qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Une légère brise soufflait dans ses cheveux et elle put remarquer de nombreuses couleurs différentes autour d'elle.

Elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens lorsqu'il prononça le mot plaisir. Elle ne put empêcher un léger frisson de l'envahir en dépit de ses chauds vêtements. Son attitude changea aussitôt et se transforma en inquiétude :

\- Miss Bennet ! Vous avez froid ! Oh, je suis tellement insouciant que je vous ai gardé dans le froid pendant trop longtemps. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous ramener à l'intérieur !

Le regard empreint d'inquiétude qu'il posa sur son visage fit s'agiter la boule dans l'estomac de Jane. Elle ne protesta pas contre sa suggestion de la ramener à l'intérieur mais tenait à ce qu'il sache qu'elle se sentait très bien.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne vous alarmez pas, monsieur, je vous assure que je me sens très bien. C'était seulement un petit frisson dû à la fraîcheur du matin. Je vous promets de ne pas attraper de nouveau un rhume pendant notre courte promenade.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et Charles en oublia presque de respirer. Il y avait une petite étincelle dans ces yeux qui donna quelque chose de spécial à son sourire et celui avec lequel il répondit était large et légèrement intimidé.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses si vous pensez que j'ai réagi de façon excessive. C'est juste…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de vous savoir malade. Je ne suis pas très heureux à l'idée que vous soyez si près de moi et que pourtant, la bienséance m'interdit de vous voir. Je tiens à vous protéger. Eh bien, je… je ne voudrais pas avoir la responsabilité de défaire tout le travail que miss Elisabeth a accompli pour vous rendre votre bonne santé. « _Lâche_ ! »

Jane ne parut pas affectée et ignora la voix altérée de Charles.

\- En effet, Lizzie est une excellente infirmière ! Mais vous avez raison de faire attention. Elle est très protectrice à l'égard de nos sœurs. On pourrait presque croire que c'est elle qui est l'aînée.

A ces mots, Charles ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- En effet. Son affection pour vous est évidente. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle fera tout son possible pour protéger sa famille.

Ils souriaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils franchirent de nouveau le seuil de la maison.

?

Mr Darcy, quant à lui, apprit la nouvelle de ce prochain départ sans le moindre plaisir. Mais il savait, cependant, qu'il devait se montrer raisonnable et les laisser partir. Il savait qu'il aurait bientôt l'occasion de revoir miss Elisabeth.

Dans l'après-midi de ce samedi, il se trouva, à un moment donné, seul dans la bibliothèque avec miss Elisabeth. Il se souvint de la grossièreté dont il avait fait preuve en refusant, non seulement de lui adresser la parole, mais aussi de la regarder. Il avait voulu se détourner d'elle, persuadé qu'il ne devait pas laisser échapper la moindre marque d'admiration, ni aucun signe qui pût donner à Elisabeth l'orgueilleuse pensée qu'elle possédait la moindre influence sur sa tranquillité. Si un tel espoir avait pu naître chez elle, il était évident que la conduite de Darcy pendant cette dernière journée devait agir de façon définitive, ou pour le confirmer, ou pour le détruire. Ce fut très pénible pour lui de passer tout ce temps seul avec elle sans lui parler ni la regarder. Mais c'était le seul moyen de se protéger de l'attirance de plus en plus forte qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'avait pas retenu le moindre mot du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il devait changer les choses et ne pas lui laisser penser qu'il était aussi mal élevé. Il se leva et proposa à miss Elisabeth de faire une promenade dans les jardins. A son grand soulagement, elle accepta.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la maison et se retrouvèrent très rapidement dans les jardins.

Lizzie savait que son souhait de retourner à Longbourn était contré par son désir de rester à Netherfield. Ses émotions se mélangeaient et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Et elle pensait aussi à Jane et à Mr Bingley. Lizzie était certaine que Mr Bingley était un homme d'honneur, et bien qu'il ait fait en sorte d'éviter que ses intentions soient connues, il était visiblement très désireux de montrer sa préférence pour Jane.

Non. Jane n'était pas la source de sa confusion. Elle pensait que cela devait être Mr Darcy. Elle avait du mal à le comprendre. Cependant, elle laisserait les choses suivre leur cours. Il était évident que ses attentions lui avaient épargné d'avoir à subir celles de Mr Collins, ce dont elle lui serait toujours reconnaissante. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Il lui faudrait faire preuve de patience pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Elle soupira et décida de penser à autre chose. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, pour le moment. Donc, elle devait laisser les choses suivre leur cours et ne plus s'en préoccuper.

Lizzie n'était pas le genre de femme à se pâmer devant un gentleman. En fait, elle avait appris, dès l'enfance, certaines des activités des hommes. Son père lui avait permis d'assouvir sa curiosité pour l'équitation, le tir et elle avait même étudié de nombreuses choses habituellement réservées aux hommes. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de Mr Darcy, Elisabeth se sentait étrangement féminine. Peut-être cela venait-il de la taille de Mr Darcy, - elle atteignait à peine son épaule ! -, ou ses muscles puissants. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle pouvait en sentir les mouvements sous sa main. Ou son odeur, un mélange enivrant de savon, de cuir et de musc.

La fraîcheur de l'air, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la maison, était la bienvenue et elle relâcha son souffle, inconsciente du fait qu'elle le retenait.

Elle ignorait que Mr Darcy était également plongé dans ses propres pensées, même si la fraîcheur de l'air l'empêchait de sortir de sa rêverie. Contrairement à Elisabeth, Darcy était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'elle semblait avoir sur lui. Sa main délicate était ferme sur son bras, il en savourait le contact et en redemandait ! Son parfum de fleurs, mélange de lavande, de rose et de jasmin remplissait ses narines et il fut obligé de faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer, il se demanda si elle s'ennuyait en sa compagnie à cause du manque de conversation.

\- Comment trouvez-vous ces jardins, miss Elisabeth ? demanda-t-il. Je les trouve particulièrement beaux en cette saison.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ils sont encore plus beaux au printemps et en été lorsqu'ils sont remplis de toutes sortes de fleurs dont on peut sentir le parfum. C'est très agréable de faire des bouquets pour parfumer la maison.

\- Oui, c'est l'une des activités favorites de ma sœur, avoua Darcy. Elle est très douée pour assortir les bouquets. C'est assez amusant de la voir, avec ses brassées de fleurs posées sur une table, avec des vases remplis d'eau fraîche dans un coin, en train de choisir chaque fleur pour faire un bouquet destinés aux différentes pièces de la maison.

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne devriez pas en rire, Mr Darcy. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous pouvez le penser.

\- Oh ! Mais si je ris d'elle, elle se venge en m'ordonnant de lui venir en aide : par exemple, en coupant les épines des roses, ou en égalisant les queues de chaque fleur, ce qui lui fait gagner du temps.

\- En effet. C'est un travail fastidieux. Je la félicite de trouver quelqu'un pour s'en charger à sa place.

Et elle se mit à rire, en voyant la mine contrite de son compagnon. Après un instant d'hésitation, il l'imita. Elle en fut surprise et touchée à la fois. C'était si rare de le voir rire. Il était beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait de lourdes responsabilités, mais cela ne devrait pas l'empêcher de s'amuser un peu. Peut-être en aurait-il un jour la possibilité.

\- J'envie Bingley, dit-il doucement.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce sa nature ou peut-être sa facilité avec les autres que vous lui enviez ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Hier soir, votre sœur a eu la possibilité de parler de votre enfance. Je dois avouer que cela a éveillé ma curiosité.

\- Ah ! Eh bien, si je vous parle de mon enfance, Mr Darcy, vous devrez en faire autant. Sinon, ce ne serait pas juste.

\- Je suis d'accord. Il y a visiblement beaucoup de sujets de conversation que nous pouvons choisir.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment, parlant de toutes sortes de choses, des livres, de leur enfance, de leurs familles, des lieux qu'ils avaient visités. Ils arrivèrent à un petit ruisseau et virent un banc placé sous un arbre. Ils s'y assirent pour pouvoir se reposer un moment. Darcy savait qu'il devait profiter de l'opportunité pour parler. Rassemblant son courage, il se tourna vers elle et dit d'une voix hésitante :

\- Miss Bennet, je ...

Il s'interrompit, embarrassé :

\- Oui, fit-elle d'un ton encourageant.

\- Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

Devant son ton sérieux, Lizzie comprit que le moment serait mal choisi pour plaisanter. Il paraissait évident que le sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder était difficile à exprimer. Elle allait donc faire de son mieux pour l'y aider.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-elle, gentiment.

Il lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que nous nous connaissons. Au cours de cette période, je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez en train de m'inspirer une profonde admiration. Je n'en ai pas pris conscience tout de suite, mais cela s'est développé peu à peu. Vous êtes une très belle femme, et bien que votre apparence ne corresponde pas aux critères de la mode, cela compte peu à mes yeux. La mode est éphémère et j'ai mes propres goûts dans ce domaine. Après tout, les jeunes femmes aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus sont légion, dans notre pays. Cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

Il se tut un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Lizzie le regardait avec gravité. Il ne vit pas la moindre trace d'amusement dans son regard. Il était évident qu'elle avait compris que le sujet était trop sérieux pour qu'elle ait envie d'en rire. Ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Le sujet n'était déjà pas facile à aborder, mais si elle devait le tourner en plaisanterie, il ne savait pas du tout comment il réagirait. Mal, sans doute.

\- J'ai appris à apprécier vos qualités : votre gentillesse envers les autres, votre courtoisie à l'égard des serviteurs. J'ai essayé de comparer votre conduite avec celle des demoiselles de la bonne société et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte que la vôtre était bien supérieure à la leur. Ces demoiselles sont toutes des snobs prétentieuses, imbues de leur importance et de leur position sociale, qui cherchent, par tous les moyens, à nuire à leurs rivales potentielles en disant du mal d'elles. Je ne vous ai jamais entendu dire du mal de qui que ce soit. Même quand miss Bingley se permettait de vous insulter, vous êtes toujours rester polie avec elle. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle méritait amplement d'être remise à sa place. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, non pas à cause de cette femme, mais par respect pour son frère.

Il se tut un instant en voyant Lizzie approuver ses paroles d'un signe de tête approbateur.

\- Je pense que, tôt ou tard, elle subira la punition qu'elle mérite, poursuivit, Darcy. En tout cas, elle ne sera plus jamais autorisée à franchir le seuil de l'une de mes propriétés ou de s'approcher de ma sœur. Mais, elle n'est pas le sujet de cette conversation. Mon but en parlant avec vous était de vous demander une cour, bien que notre connaissance ait été de courte durée. J'ignore totalement depuis combien de temps il faut connaître une dame avant de faire cette demande. Et connaissant mon cousin, il m'aurait probablement dit que ce serait une perte de temps et qu'un homme a tout le temps de courtiser sa fiancée pendant tout le temps qui se passe avant le mariage.

\- Eh bien, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, répondit Lizzie. Quant à savoir combien de temps un homme est censé attendre avant de demander à courtiser une jeune fille, cela dépend, je suppose, des circonstances. S'il y a des rivaux, il peut vouloir agir rapidement. Il y a des hommes qui sont impulsifs et d'autres qui prennent le temps de bien réfléchir avant d'agir.

\- Et dans quelle catégorie me mettriez-vous ? demanda Darcy d'un ton intrigué.

\- La seconde, bien entendu. Vous êtes bien trop sérieux pour agir sans avoir pris soin de bien réfléchir sur le pour et le contre. Et je pense que, lorsqu'il s'agit de mariage, le sujet est trop important pour qu'on prenne le risque d'agir sans réfléchir. Sinon, on a des chances de commettre une erreur.

\- Vous avez raison. J'ai appris, dès mon plus jeune âge, à bien réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Et ensuite, quand j'ai hérité de Pemberley, cela est devenu encore plus important parce que le bien-être de beaucoup de gens dépendent des décisions que je prendrais.

Lizzie hocha la tête. Elle n'en était pas surprise. Il était évident qu'il prenait ses responsabilités au sérieux. Elle savait que c'était un homme bon, dévoué à sa sœur et à ses amis. Il était plutôt réservé et avait visiblement, peu de goûts pour les mondanités. Il préférait sans doute la campagne. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, d'ailleurs. Même si elle appréciait certains des plaisirs de Londres, elle préférait de beaucoup, mener une vie tranquille. Et puis, elle pouvait s'avouer, maintenant, qu'elle ressentait certains sentiments pour Mr Darcy, même si elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir les identifier. Et elle savait qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé ainsi, si ce n'était pas réciproque.

Un long silence s'installa. Darcy attendit patiemment même, s'il avait hâte de connaître sa réponse. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la presser. Elle avait certainement besoin de réfléchir car l'enjeu était de taille.

\- Vous savez que ma mère va probablement devenir insupportable, si j'accepte. Elle n'est pas vraiment méchante, mais elle ne réfléchit jamais à ce qu'elle dit.

\- J'en suis conscient et j'en ai tenu compte avant de prendre ma décision.

Lizzie eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je pourrais toujours la menacer de vous dire non si elle ne se tait pas. Cela devrait la convaincre de surveiller ses paroles. Mais je ne pourrais pas empêcher les autres de bavarder.

Darcy sourit.

\- J'en ai l'habitude. Je me contente de les ignorer. Cela n'a aucune importance.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte.

Il sourit pour montrer sa joie dans sa réponse et Lizzie sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Savait-il à quel point il était beau lorsqu'il souriait ainsi ? Peut-être pas. Sans doute parce qu'il ne le faisait que rarement.

\- J'espère que vous accepterez de m'accorder les deux premières danses au bal donné par Bingley, dit-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Lizzie eut un sourire amusé.

\- Vous êtes courageux, Mr Darcy. Vous ne craigniez donc pas la réaction de ma mère ?

Il tenta de sourire.

\- Tant qu'elle ne cherche pas de nouveau à m'apparier avec votre sœur, tout devrait bien se passer.

Lizzie hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison mais je pense qu'elle a renoncé à cette idée. Cependant, je redoute quand même le bal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va raconter, surtout si, comme elle en a l'habitude, elle boit trop de vin.

\- Vraiment ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss Elisabeth. Il suffit de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle raconte.

\- Sans doute. Mais ses discours sont pour le moins embarrassants.

Darcy eut un sourire ironique.

\- Si vous entendiez ce que raconte ma tante, lady Catherine, vous ne diriez pas cela. Elle est tellement éprise du son de sa propre voix qu'elle ne permet à personne de l'interrompre ou de parler à sa place.

\- Je vois. C'est sans doute pour cela que Mr Collins chante ses louanges. A l'en croire, on pourrait s'imaginer qu'elle est au-dessus de tout le monde.

\- Je crains que ma tante n'ait un goût particulier pour les hommes qui chantent ses louanges et passent beaucoup de temps à la flatter. Ce qui lui permet de les manipuler à sa guise.

\- Elle ne croit pas sérieusement tout ce qu'ils lui disent ?

\- Qui sait ce qu'elle peut croire ? Elle considère les louanges comme un dû, parce qu'elle est persuadée de son importance.

\- Elle n'a pourtant rien accompli de particulier qui puisse lui donner à croire une telle chose.

\- C'est sa naissance qui le lui fait penser.

Lizzie se mit à rire.

\- Elle n'a pas beaucoup de mérite si elle croit que cela suffit pour qu'elle puisse se croire importante. Je trouve même cela plutôt ridicule. Il est regrettable qu'on ne juge pas les gens à leurs actes, plutôt qu'à ceux de personnes qui sont mortes depuis longtemps, ce serait une plus grande preuve de justice.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, cela existera. Mais hélas, cela prendra sans doute beaucoup de temps.

Tout en parlant, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison pour rentrer. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de garder pour eux leur décision jusqu'à ce que Lizzie ait parlé à son père. Celui-ci ne serait sans doute pas du tout surpris.

Ils virent que Jane et Bingley étaient déjà rentrés. Lizzie prit congé de Darcy et raccompagna sa sœur jusqu'à sa chambre.

La fin de la journée et la soirée fut très agréable et ils en profitèrent, même si Jane jugea préférable de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Mais elle était visiblement heureuse d'avoir pu passer du temps en compagnie de Mr Bingley.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent pour le petit déjeuner. Deux voitures avaient été attelées. Darcy et Bingley en prirent une avec les deux sœurs pendant que leurs compagnons prendraient l'autre. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à l'église de Meryton.


	20. Chapitre 20

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penser pour m'encourager. Merci. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 20**

Il faisait trop chaud dans l'église. Ou peut-être que c'était juste Lizzie qui avait trop chaud. Assise à côté de Mr Darcy pendant toute la durée du service et accordant une attention accrue au sermon du révérend Malton, elle se trouvait dans une situation impossible. Sa proximité allait la conduire à la folie ! Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles du pasteur, mais c'était assez difficile.

Elle repensa aux événements qui avaient eu lieu le matin-même. Le trajet pour se rendre à l'église avait été agréable. Naturellement, Jane n'avait rien perdu de sa douceur, mais elle semblait encore plus radieuse après sa promenade avec Mr Bingley. Miss Grâce l'observait en souriant, visiblement heureuse de ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Elisabeth réprima un soupir en pensant que, bientôt, elle serait de retour chez elle. Cela valait sans doute mieux. Pour dire la vérité, elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise avec Mr Darcy.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle :

\- Allez-vous bien, miss Elisabeth ?

Son ton exprimait une certaine inquiétude. Lizzie essaya de faire bonne figure. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui causait son malaise. Elle lui sourit poliment.

\- Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Je trouve seulement ce sermon assez long. Je crains d'avoir peu de patience lorsqu'il s'agit de rester enfermer trop longtemps dans un endroit. Mais je vais faire avec.

Elisabeth avait une conscience aiguë de la présence de l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Comme toujours, il avait une présence impressionnante. Elle avait l'impression que la distance qui existait entre eux diminuait de plus en plus. Sans en avoir vraiment l'intention, elle l'étudia du coin de l'œil. Elle a noté comment ses cheveux tombaient sur son front, elle observa la rectitude de son nez droit et l'épaisseur de ses cils. Elle ne pouvait voir que sur son visage un léger hâle causé par le soleil. Elle aurait voulu le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais cela lui était impossible sans se tourner vers lui. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son visage auparavant et elle estimait que sa haute taille était sans doute dû à ses longues jambes. Ce qui la conduisit à d'autres pensées et réalisant qu'elle était en train de penser aux jambes d'un homme, - un comportement peu féminin ! -, elle tenta de concentrer de nouveau son attention sur le pasteur.

?

Darcy ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'Elisabeth s'écartait légèrement de lui et se trouva totalement distrait par chaque mouvement de son corps à côté de lui. Même s'ils ne se touchaient pas, - il savait que ce ne serait pas convenable ni sage pour conserver sa maîtrise de soi -, il ressentait, chaque fois qu'elle bougeait de quelque façon que ce soit, comme s'il se déplaçait lui-même. C'était comme si une corde invisible les reliaient ensemble et il était douloureusement conscient à la fois de leur proximité et de leur distance. Il s'agissait d'un contraste intéressants avec les gestes fréquents et déplacés de miss Bingley chaque fois qu'elle s'arrangeait pour le toucher comme s'il s'agissait d'un accident. Au moins, elle n'était pas là pour l'importuner.

C'était une douce torture, mais néanmoins une torture. Le service ne pouvait pas se terminer assez vite pour l'un ou l'autre. Heureusement, le sermon était sans doute plus court qu'à Londres. Il s'acheva, au grand soulagement de tous.

Darcy réprima l'envie de se déplacer alors qu'il était assis sur le banc inconfortable de l'église de Meryton. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas laisser voir son malaise. Il avait presque l'impression d'être pris au piège dans la maison de sa tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh et de devoir subir ses conseils indésirables. L'église était petite et tout à fait banale. Mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose puisqu'elle était située dans un village. Mais comme il ne parvenait pas à fixer son attention sur le sermon, il cherchait quelque chose sur laquelle il pourrait le faire. Pour lui, la fréquentation des services du matin était une obligation sociale et morale. A Pemberley, il considérait qu'il était de son devoir de donner le bon exemple pour son personnel ou tous ceux qui vivaient sur le domaine en y assistant régulièrement. Bien entendu, il le ferait également dans le Hertfordshire. Il devait s'avouer que la religion signifiait peu de choses pour lui mais agir de façon correcte était un principe qui lui avait été inculqué depuis son enfance et Darcy était résolu à ce que sa vie soit aussi vertueuse que respectable.

Il était sans doute considéré comme plus pratique de faire son sermon en se servant d'un livre écrit dans ce but, mais Darcy se sentit très déçu lorsqu'il réalisa que celui qui était en cours utilisait les mots exacts qu'il avait déjà entendu à plus d'une occasion. La voix monotone du pasteur ne pouvait pas garder très longtemps son intérêt. Il était à l'étroit et tenta de détendre ses jambes. Il réprima un sourire amusé en songeant que Mr Hurst serait probablement déjà en train de dormir. Il serait difficile de le garder éveillé dans une telle situation. Quand à miss Bingley et à sa sœur, elles feraient sans doute mine d'écouter en gardant la tête haute et en arborant une mine supérieure. Bingley qui s'était rendu compte de l'attitude de son ami se pencha en arrière pour le regarder et lui adressa un sourire.

« _Il se moque de moi_ , songea-t-il. _Mais je pourrais lui rendre la pareille. Il ne perd rien pour attendre._ »

Bien sûr, il devait s'ennuyer dans l'église. Darcy savait qu'il ne s'y rendait, en général, qu'à Pâques et à Noël avec ses sœurs, ces dernières n'ayant pour seul objectif que de se faire remarquer. Elles y parvenaient en général assez bien, mais la plus jeune n'avait jamais semblé remarquer que certaines personnes se moquaient d'elle. Son goût, concernant les couleurs des vêtements, était absolument horrible. Et elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était ridicule. A moins qu'elle ne le sache parfaitement et ne choisisse de l'ignorer. Mais cela devait être très humiliant pour une femme aussi orgueilleuse.

Darcy détourna ses pensées vers un sujet plus agréable. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à miss Bingley. Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Il préférait s'intéresser à celle qui se trouver à ses côtés.

Elisabeth !

Il songea à ses beaux yeux, à son sourire espiègle, et à sa façon de lui parler. Lorsqu'elle était descendue, ce matin-là, dans sa robe du dimanche, il l'avait trouvé absolument magnifique. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette élancée et fine tandis qu'elle retirait sa pelisse bordée de fourrure dans l'église qui était bien chauffée. Elle le plaça sur son bras avec soin. Cependant, elle garda son chapeau, ce qui pour elle, n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle détestait plus que tout en porter. Il était évident qu'elle appréciait plus que tout l'indépendance et la liberté. Il songea, qu'avec elle, la vie ne risquait pas de devenir ennuyeuse. Il ferait en sorte de respecter ses désirs. Cependant, il espérait qu'elle comprendrait qu'il y aurait un certain nombre de choses qu'elle ne pourrait plus se permettre, une fois qu'elle serait mariée. Il ne voulait pas la priver de sa liberté, mais elle risquait d'être jugée par les autres si elle ne respectait pas les règles de la société. Lui le faisait, même s'il les détestait.

Il se força à contrôler ses pensées. Il ne devait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait accepté une cour qu'il devait croire qu'elle était prête à l'épouser. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait cru qu'elle serait obligée d'épouser Mr Collins. L'idée était absolument répugnante. Heureusement, il avait découvert la vérité dans les journaux. Miss Bingley en avait été fort dépitée. Il était évident qu'elle espérait s'être débarrassée d'une femme qu'elle devait considérée comme une rivale. Elle n'avait jamais compris qu'il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une épouse potentielle. Il la méprisait beaucoup trop. Il n'éprouvait même pas la moindre once de respect à son égard. Il la tolérait à cause de son frère, même s'il savait qu'il la bannirait si elle dépassait certaines limites.

Il jugea préférable de reporter son attention sur le pasteur. Même si son esprit était entièrement tourné vers sa jolie voisine et qu'il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur le sermon. En entendant ce que disait le pasteur sur la tolérance, et sur le fait que tous les êtres humains étaient égaux devant Dieu et qu'il jugera chacun sur ses actes, Darcy se sentit honteux d'avoir eu de tels préjugés. C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir supérieur à quelqu'un d'autre juste à cause de sa naissance. Certaines personnes diraient qu'il n'avait rien accompli pour mériter qu'il se croit au-dessus des autres : l'argent qu'il possédait, il ne l'avait pas gagné. Il s'était contenté de naître pour pouvoir en hériter. Il n'avait donc aucun mérite.

Il observa discrètement miss Elisabeth. Il savait que ses pairs penseraient que son visage n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et que ses vêtements, s'ils suivaient la mode, étaient plutôt simples. Il ne savait pas comment elle serait accueillie dans les salons de Londres, mais il doutait fort qu'elle soit très impressionnée par ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

Pourtant, miss Elisabeth possédait une présence dont elle était visiblement inconsciente, une capacité à le charmer, même lorsqu'elle était en train de la taquiner. Elle avait une personnalité engageante et il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi ensorcelé par aucune autre femme.

Darcy revint à la réalité en constatant que tout le monde s'était levé. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir et reporta son attention sur son livre de prières. Heureusement, le service finit par se terminer.

Il attendit avec patience que les occupants des bancs de derrière soient sortis avant d'en faire autant. Bingley le suivait avec Jane Bennet et les autres membres de leurs groupes.

Darcy fut bientôt approché par sir William Lucas qui arborait un large sourire. Les politesses étaient à peine échangées lorsqu'il s'exclama :

\- J'ai entendu dire, Mr Bingley, que vous avez prévu de donner un bal à Netherfield. Quel charmant amusement pour les jeunes gens ! C'est épatant !

Bingley salua avec un grand sourire et promit avec empressement qu'une invitation serait faite dès que les préparatifs seraient faits. Sir William parut absolument ravi, puis se tourna vers Darcy.

\- Je suppose que vous serez disposé à danser, Mr Darcy. Ce serait vraiment dommage de nous refuser le plaisir de vous voir danser.

\- Bien que je n'ai guère de goût pour cette activité, je serais sans doute amené à le faire, répondit poliment Darcy, espérant mettre fin au sujet.

Ce en quoi il se trompait.

\- Votre ami est vraiment très généreux. Les dames seront ravies à l'idée d'un bal. Vous aurez ainsi le loisir de danser avec les « Joyaux du Hertfordshire », comme vous l'avez déjà fait une fois.

Darcy réprima un soupir d'exaspération. Sir William était sans doute un homme gentil doté d'un bon cœur, mais il avait quand même du mal à le supporter. Lizzie, qui se trouvait tout à côté de lui, le comprit, car elle s'excusa auprès de lui en disant qu'elle venait de voir sa mère. Il sourit d'un air compréhensif et s'inclina tandis que les deux jeunes gens s'éloignaient.

Darcy avait à peine quitté des yeux avec Miss Elisabeth, tandis qu'elle saluait et discutait avec ses amis. Il se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre, mais se délectait de ses rires et ses sourires. A plusieurs reprises, elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard et inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction tandis que ses lèvres esquissait un sourire. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre poliment au discours de son interlocuteur.

En ce qui la concernait, Elisabeth avait été à la fois soulagée et déçue de perdre la compagnie de Mr Darcy. Alors qu'elle aurait été incapable de la lui refuser, elle jugeait plus prudent que leur intérêt mutuel soit connu des autres. La séparation semblait donc l'option la plus prudente et elle avait suivi Jane.

Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne que Mr Bingley refuse de quitter le côté de Jane. Ils furent très bien accueillis et parlèrent avec les voisins. Mr Bingley en profita pour présenter sa tante, ainsi que le docteur Arlington. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient été informés de la maladie de Jane et de son séjour à Netherfield et ils demandèrent des nouvelles de sa santé.

Après avoir discuté un certain temps avec les Long et les Goulding, sans oublier les Lucas, Lizzie eut pitié de Mr Darcy et vint le libérer du bavardage de sir William. Elle fut extrêmement mécontente en voyant sa mère qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour éviter la situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle allait les placer. Il fallait seulement espérer que Mr Bingley ne prendrait pas au sérieux tous les propos ridicules que sa mère risquait de proférer. Elle fut très surprise de constater que Mr Bingley semblait heureux de voir Mme Bennet s'approcher d'eux. En effet, à peine se tenait-elle devant eux que ce fut Mr Bingley lui-même qui l'accueillit.

\- Bonne journée, Mme Bennet ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous voir !

Comme ses filles, Mme Bennet fut surprise, mais elle n'était pas le genre de femme à être privée de la parole.

\- Mr Bingley, c'est un plaisir de vous voir aussi. En fait, je suis particulièrement heureuse de vous voir car j'étais très désireuse de vous remercier de votre gentillesse à l'égard de ma chère Jane ! Pauvre chère fille. Elle a toujours été si délicate ! Même si, bien sûr, elle souffre en silence parce qu'elle a le plus doux tempérament et la plus grande patience qui soit au monde…

Lizzie l'interrompit :

\- Maman, je suis sûre que Mr Bingley apprécie notre reconnaissance pour son hospitalité et ses soins.

Oh mais, bien sûr, il le fait ! roucoula Mme Bennet.

Elisabeth continua, dans l'espoir de mettre un frein au discours de sa mère :

\- En fait, Jane va si bien, maintenant, que nous avons prévu de revenir à Longbourn dans peu de temps. Peut-être avez-vous reçue la note qui vous en informait ?

Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, car elle avait fait exprès d'envoyer la note seulement après le départ de sa mère pour l'église, de sorte que sa mère serait dans l'impossibilité d'empêcher leur retour.

Mme Bennet parut tout à fait dépitée et mécontente en prenant conscience que ses deux filles ne comptaient pas rester plus longtemps à Netherfield, alors qu'elle espérait le contraire.

\- Grand Dieu, non, je n'ai pas reçue votre note, Lizzie. Mais j'aurai préféré que vous me consultiez avant de prendre cette décision. Êtes-vous bien sûre que Jane est suffisamment rétablie pour retourner à la maison ? Vous savez que nous pouvons certainement nous passer de vous pour…

Elisabeth la coupa dans son discours, dans un effort pour éviter d'entendre de nouveaux commentaires inappropriés.

\- Maman, comme vous pouvez le voir, Jane va très bien, maintenant. Le docteur Arlington a dit qu'elle était guérie et pouvait sans crainte rentrer chez elle.

Elle donnait l'impression de supplier sa mère et, voyant que celle-ci semblait ne pas comprendre, ajouta d'un ton plus assuré :

\- Si elle allait assez bien pour se rendre à l'église, elle est assez bien pour rentrer chez elle. Ce serait inconvenant de poursuivre notre séjour à Netherfield sans raison valable.

Mme Bennet ne semblait pas du tout apprécier la logique de son argument, mais ne le fit pas savoir.

Mr Bingley intervint alors pour essayer de soulager la tension entre la mère et la fille :

\- Bien entendu, ce fut un grand plaisir d'avoir miss Bennet et miss Elisabeth dans ma maison. Mais naturellement, elles souhaitent rentrer chez elles car je suppose qu'elles veulent retrouver à la fois leurs chambres et leur famille.

Son sourire n'en fut pas affecté, mais il partagea un bref regard avec Elisabeth qui signifiait qu'il avait compris et ne serait pas dissuadé par leur mère. Elle se détendit et répondit par un petit sourire reconnaissant.

\- Très bien, convint Mme Bennet. Mais depuis que vous avez rendu un tel service à notre famille, - Elisabeth n'aimait pas du tout où cela conduisait et se sentit mal à l'aise, une fois de plus ! – je dois vous supplier de dîner avec nous, cette semaine. J'insiste parce que je ne peux pas penser à un moyen plus approprié pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse et votre générosité. Et je vais devoir vous le faire savoir, non pas que je le dirais moi-même, mais je l'ai entendu dire par de nombreux invités que mon ragoût d'agneau est le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais mangé. Je verrais ma cuisinière pour qu'elle le prépare pour vous.

Elisabeth grinça légèrement des dents, mais elle fut soulagée que ce ne soit pas aussi terrible qu'elle le craignait.

Mr Bingley semblait très heureux de l'invitation. Il regarda Jane avant de répondre qu'il en serait absolument ravi.

Il fut convenu que Mr Bingley et ses invités viendraient dîner le mardi suivant. Le sourire de Jane était timide et doux, mais Lizzie pouvait voir le bonheur profond qui émanait de son visage. Lizzie se sentit soudainement impatiente que le mardi arrive, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. Elle tenta de nier que son intérêt était purement égoïste et, à la place, répéta qu'elle était heureuse pour Jane, mais son cœur battait à grands coups à la perspective d'une autre soirée en compagnie de Mr Darcy.

Une fois que tout fut arrangé, ils prirent congé les uns des autres, les Bennet à Longbourn et Mr Bingley et ses compagnons à Netherfield.

?

Peu de temps après leur retour, Jane et Lizzie, qui avaient achevé de préparer leurs malles, appelèrent le valet pour qu'il les descendent et se rendirent ensuite au salon. Le moment de la séparation approchait.

A contrecœur, Mr Bingley avait fait de nouveau attelé sa voiture avec des chevaux frais. Comme tout le monde était là, ils sortirent sur le perron. Lizzie accorda à son hôte le temps de prendre congé de Jane, même s'il n'était visiblement pas très heureux par cette perspective.

Lizzie remercia chaleureusement le docteur Arlington pour tous les soins qu'il avait prodigué à Jane et à miss Grâce pour son hospitalité. Et elle sourit au colonel, montrant par là qu'elle avait apprécié sa compagnie. Fitzwilliam savait que son cousin lui était préféré, mais il ne lui en voulait pas.

Puis la jeune fille alla rejoindre Darcy qui attendait en silence qu'elle vienne le voir.

\- Ainsi, vous allez partir, dit-il.

\- Il le faut, répondit-elle. Mais nous nous reverrons après-demain. Il faudra vous montrer patient.

\- La patience n'est pas mon fort.

\- A moi non plus. Mais soyez heureux. Mr Collins n'est plus là. S'il avait appris votre présence, je ne doute pas qu'il aurait chanté vos louanges. Ce qui aurait été embarrassant pour vous. Lady Catherine aurait-elle mentionné vos prétendues fiançailles avec sa fille devant lui ?

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas du tout.

\- Dans ce cas, nous avons échappé à une situation gênante.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise. Lorsque ma tante découvrira ce qui se passe, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle viendra vous faire une scène.

\- Et je l'accueillerais comme il se doit. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mr Darcy. Elle ne me fait pas peur. Mon courage se lève chaque fois que quelqu'un tente de m'intimider. Ce ne sera pas différent avec elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Mr Bingley pour s'approcher d'eux et demander à Elisabeth si elle était prête à partir. Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de remercier Mr Darcy une nouvelle fois.

\- Adieu, Mr Darcy, dit-elle en faisant une révérence.

Darcy s'inclina et répondit poliment.

\- Adieu, miss Bennet. Bingley guida les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à la voiture, les aida à monter et referma la portière derrière elles. Darcy les observa tandis que Bingley reculait.

\- Transmettez à vos parents mes plus chaleureuses salutations, dit-il en se penchant dans la portière.

\- Vous êtes très gentil, répondit Mlle Bennet tranquillement et Miss Eliza lui sourit.

\- Adieu, mademoiselle Bennet, Mlle Elizabeth Bennet.

\- Adieu, répondirent-elles.

\- Soyez prudent, Lester, dit-il au cocher.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et fit claquer son fouet. Les chevaux s'élancèrent au trot.

?

Darcy observa la voiture qui s'éloignait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue de sa vue, puis il rentra à son tour, avec un grand soupir. Mr Bingley retint son ami et lui demanda de l'accompagner dans son bureau

\- Je suis décidé, Darcy ! Je vais demander une cour à miss Bennet !

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, Charles. N'attendez pas trop, cela vaut mieux.

\- Et vous, Darcy, avez-vous l'intention d'en faire autant ? Je vous ai trouvé un peu étrange, hier matin. Vous aviez l'air tout à fait satisfait de vous-même.

Darcy sourit.

\- Parce que je l'ai fait, répondit-il. Il est regrettable que vous n'en ayez pas fait autant quand vous en aviez l'occasion, sans l'ingérence de la mère. Alors, si vous en avez la possibilité, faites-le. Sinon, les gens vont commencer à bavarder et cela pourrait nuire à la réputation de miss Bennet.

\- Vous avez raison. J'aurai dû y penser. Mais vous-même, Darcy, vous avez réfléchi aux inconvénients que cela pourrait vous causer ? Votre position est différente de la mienne.

\- J'y ai songé. Mais cela importe peu. Je ne me soucie pas de l'opinion de gens qui me sont indifférents. Miss Elisabeth préfère la campagne et Pemberley est un endroit merveilleux où vivre. Nous fréquenterons les salons de Londres lorsque ce sera nécessaire, mais c'est tout. Pemberley est un endroit bien plus attrayant.

\- Oui, je comprends. Mais qu'en est-il de votre famille ?

\- Les Fitzwilliam accepteront mon choix. Et je suis certain que miss Elisabeth et Georgiana s'entendront très bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais qu'en est-il de votre tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh ? Elle sera furieuse de votre choix.

\- Son opinion est sans intérêt pour moi.

\- Vous devriez prendre garde, Darcy. Wickham serait bien capable de lui écrire dans le but de lui parler de miss Elisabeth pour vous causer des ennuis. Et n'oubliez pas que sa sœur, miss Mary, est fiancée à son pasteur. Elle serait capable de les chasser pour se venger.

\- Dans ce cas, je leur trouverai une autre paroisse. Mais si elle le fait, cela lui donnera une très mauvaise réputation. Je vais revoir, avec mon oncle, le testament de sir Lewis. Je ne serais pas du tout surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas respecté pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Si c'est le cas, elle devra en subir les conséquences.

\- Ce qui la rendra furieuse.

Darcy haussa les épaules.

\- Ses désirs ne comptent pas, à mes yeux. Elle s'imaginait qu'elle pourrait me manipuler comme une marionnette, que je croirais à tout ce qu'elle raconte et ferais ce qu'elle veut. Je lui ai fait clairement comprendre qu'elle se trompait sur ce point. Ce qui, bien sûr, la met en rage.

\- Et elle a accepté votre décision ?

\- Je pense que, tout comme votre sœur, elle va se faire des illusions jusqu'au moment où elle aura compris qu'elle a perdu la partie. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer cela. Si ma tante apprend mes intentions envers miss Elisabeth, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle viendra faire une scène pour essayer de l'écarter.

\- Je voudrais bien être une mouche pour pouvoir y assister, dit Bingley. Cela doit en valoir la peine.

\- Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que miss Elisabeth saura la remettre à sa place de la meilleure manière. Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite.

Bingley se mit à rire.

\- J'aimerais bien voir cela. Je sais que miss Elisabeth ne se laisse pas facilement impressionnée par quiconque. Votre tante n'a pas la moindre chance de gagner.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je devrais aussi compter avec votre sœur, Bingley. Elle va sans doute essayer de causer des problèmes lorsqu'elle apprendra la nouvelle.

\- Si elle le fait, je l'enverrais à Scarborough et elle ne sera pas la bienvenue chez moi. Hurst ne l'aime pas, lui non plus. Il serait bien capable de la jeter dehors. Une simple menace de subir ce sort devrait l'amener à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

\- Je l'espère. En tout cas, je n'ai aucune envie de sa présence à mon mariage.

\- Je crois qu'il y aura un moyen d'arranger cela. Je suis sûr que Mme Bennet voudra que vous vous mariez par licence spéciale. Cela devrait faciliter les choses.

\- Oui, je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Je m'en servirais si cela devient nécessaire.

\- Ce serait encore mieux de prévoir un double mariage, dit Bingley, mais je me sens obligé d'inviter mes sœurs, même si je sais qu'elles seront furieuses. Ce qui ne changera rien, d'ailleurs. Quant à vous, Darcy, si vous voulez courtiser miss Elisabeth en paix, vous devriez aller à Londres. Vous seriez tranquille si vous ne mettez pas le _marteau[1]_ sur votre porte.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison. Je le ferais si cela me paraît nécessaire. Pour le moment, ma priorité, c'est de me débarrasser de Wickham. Si miss Elisabeth devait le rencontrer, il essaiera de lui raconter ses mensonges.

\- Mais nous savons, tous les deux, qu'elle n'y croira pas. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. D'ailleurs, il n'aura pas la possibilité de la rencontrer puisqu'il ne sera pas invité à Longbourn.

\- Mais il pourrait la rencontrer alors qu'elle fait une de ses promenades quotidiennes.

\- Darcy ! Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à elle ? Vous oubliez ses chiens. Ils ne permettront à personne de s'en prendre à elle. Ce sont de très bons gardiens.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'espère quand même qu'elle se montrera prudente tant qu'il sera là. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est capable de prendre soin d'elle.

Darcy hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner au salon avant que mon cousin ne se mette à notre recherche.

\- Vous avez raison, Darcy. Allons-y. Il va falloir que je me concentre sur la préparation du bal. Cela va nous occuper dans les prochains jours.

Darcy hocha la tête tandis qu'ils sortaient et ne fit aucun commentaire.

?

L'accueil que les deux sœurs reçurent de leur mère ne fut pas très cordial. Même si elle en avait déjà été informée, Mme Bennet ne manqua pas de réprimander ses filles d'avoir donné à leurs hôtes l'embarras de les faire reconduire. De plus, elle était bien sûre que Jane avait repris froid. Mr Bennet, qui avait entendu la voiture arriver et vu ses deux filles par la fenêtre abandonna son occupation pour aller les rejoindre dans le hall. En y arrivant, il entendit sa femme se lamenter de leur retour, prétendant qu'elles auraient pu rester un peu plus longtemps, ce en quoi Lizzie répliqua avec indignation que cela aurait été des plus inconvenants puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire.

\- Oh sottise ! Je suis sûre que Mr Bingley aurait été heureux de vous garder plus longtemps, protesta Mme Bennet.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous imposer sans raison valable, rétorqua Lizzie. Ce serait une preuve de mauvaise éducation d'agir ainsi.

Maman, je vais bien maintenant, comme vous pouvez le voir, dit Jane avec douceur. Je ne pouvais pas m'imposer à Mr Bingley plus longtemps. Lizzie a raison, je n'avais aucune raison de rester.

Catherine et Lydia avaient des nouvelles d'un tout autre genre. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses au régiment depuis le précédent mercredi. Plusieurs officiers étaient venus dîner chez leur oncle, un soldat avait été fustigé et le bruit du prochain mariage du colonel Forster commençait à se répandre.

Elles trouvèrent Mary inchangé par l'apparition du régiment et plongée dans ses grandes études de l'harmonie et de la nature humaine et, comme d'habitude, prête à leur lire les derniers extraits de ses lectures à admirer accompagnées de réflexions philosophiques peu originales sur les mœurs des nations à écouter.

Mme Bennet suivit sa fille aînée alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers l'escalier pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle insista pour que sa fille lui raconte tout ce qui s'était passé à Netherfield.

Elisabeth se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée et retirait son bonnet et ses gants qu'elle tendit à Mme Hill. Elle sourit et soupira en entendant les discours de sa mère.

Mr Bennet, malgré l'expression laconique de son contentement, était très heureux de les voir de retour. Ses filles aînées lui avaient beaucoup manqué. Il avait senti la place qu'elles occupaient à son foyer, et les veillées familiales, en l'absence de Jane et d'Élisabeth, avaient perdu beaucoup de leur animation, presque tout leur charme, et presque tout son bon sens.

\- Ma chère Lizzie, ne me dites pas que vous êtes désolée d'être de retour à la maison ! qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Elisabeth se retourna vivement et dit joyeusement

\- Pas du tout, Papa. même si j'ai passé des moments agréables à Netherfield.

Mr Bennet ne put s'empêcher de rire et embrassa sa fille.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant. Je n'ai pas entendu un seul discours rationnel depuis votre départ. Vos sœurs, je le crains, n'ont que les officiers à la bouche. Inutile de vous dire que Lydia était la pire, même si elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit de s'en approcher. Elle n'a pas cessé de parler de Mr Wickham. Je lui ai dit que cet homme ne franchirait jamais le seuil de Longbourn et qu'il était inutile de parler de lui puisqu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui parler. Vous pouvez être sûre qu'elle était furieuse.

Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'elle prenait le bras de son père. Mr Bennet observa sa fille avec attention.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller très bien, ma chère. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, vous savez. J'ai dû faire ma tournée habituelle sans vous et les enfants étaient très déçus d'être privés de leurs leçons. Je leur ai donc demandé ce qu'ils avaient fait la dernière fois et je leur ai fait un cours. Et ensuite, je leur ai raconté une histoire. Heureusement, je me suis souvenu de celles de mon enfance. Par chance, j'en ai choisi une qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils avaient l'air content, ma foi.

\- Cela ne vous a pas ennuyé ?

\- Pas du tout. Cela m'a rappelé lorsque vous étiez enfant et que vous n'arrêtiez pas de me poser des questions. Heureusement, vos protégés ne sont pas aussi curieux.

Mr Bennet sourit joyeusement, et tapota la main de sa fille affectueusement.

\- Venez, ma chère. Allons à la bibliothèque et vous pourrez tout me raconter au sujet de ces beaux messieurs, la taquina-t-il.

Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire en suivant son père jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il aurait envie d'en faire autant lorsqu'elle l'informerait de la nouvelle.

\- Alors, Lizzie, qu'avez-vous de si intéressant à me raconter ? demanda Mr Bennet, une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Vous me semblez bien impatiente.

\- C'est une nouvelle importante. Mais je dois avouer que je redoute un peu votre réaction.

\- Ah !

Il fixa sa fille avec attention.

\- Cela n'aurait-il pas un rapport avec Mr Darcy, par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

Lizzie devint écarlate.

\- Hum. Je vois que je ne me trompe pas. Je le redoutais.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

\- Au contraire. Mr Darcy est un gentleman dans tous les sens du terme.

Lizzie en fut soulagée. Cela rendrait peut-être les choses plus faciles.

\- Mr Darcy m'a demandé la permission de me courtiser et j'ai accepté, répondit-elle.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre. Ses sentiments pour vous sont assez évidents.

\- Vraiment ? Vous me surprenez. Apparemment, vous voyez plus clair que moi.

\- Vous ne savez pas interpréter les expressions des messieurs aussi bien que moi, Lizzie. Vous n'en avez pas rencontré suffisamment pour cela. Mr Darcy est un homme réservé. Il n'affiche pas ses sentiments en public. Jane est exactement pareil. Mais je peux le voir à la façon dont il vous regarde. Un homme est capable de voir ce genre de choses et un père encore mieux.

\- En tout cas, maintenant, les choses sont plus claires pour moi. Cependant, je crains qu'il n'y ait certains problèmes.

\- Lesquels ? demanda Mr Bennet en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Lady Catherine de Bourgh, la tante de Mr Darcy, a décidé qu'il devait épouser sa propre fille. Il lui a dit clairement que cela n'arriverait jamais et comme leur dispute a été très violente, Mr Darcy l'a reniée. Nous devons faire en sorte que Mr Collins ne se doute de rien. Elle serait capable d'ordonner à Mr Collins de ne pas épouser Mary pour se venger.

\- S'il le fait, il se montrera des plus méprisables.

\- Mr Darcy va faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Et s'il y a réellement un problème, il trouvera une autre cure à Mr Collins. Mais il pense que le testament de son oncle, sir Lewis de Bourgh, va lui permettre de remettre sa tante à sa place. Rosings Park appartient, de plein droit, à sa fille et il va faire en sorte que celle-ci reçoive son dû et que lady Catherine perde totalement son pouvoir.

\- Cette femme est, de toute évidence, extrêmement malveillante, dit Mr Bennet. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de rester sur vos gardes.

\- Elle ne me fait pas peur, dit Lizzie. Je sais qu'elle raconte des mensonges et sa parole ne vaut rien à mes yeux. Je ne me soucie pas du tout des discours que pourrait tenir une femme qui a été reniée par son neveu.

\- Vous avez raison. De toute façon, je doute fort qu'elle puisse faire grand chose.

\- Elle pourrait tenter de m'acheter ou de _vous_ acheter.

Elle fixa son père avec gravité.

\- Voilà qui serait très amusant, dit Mr Bennet dont les yeux se mirent à briller à cette pensée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lizzie. Si elle a l'audace de se présenter ici, je saurai l'accueillir comme il se doit. Et je veillerai à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente que je me moque d'elle et la tient pour quantité négligeable. Cela devrait la remettre à sa place et lui faire prendre conscience de son insignifiance.

\- Je doute que cela arrive. Elle me semble bien trop orgueilleuse pour cela. Mais elle sera obligée d'admettre son échec.

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas à l'avance. Vous saurez comment réagir, le moment venu. En ce qui concerne Mr Darcy, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que votre mère soit au courant de ses projets.

\- Mieux vaut l'éviter, sinon, toute la ville sera au courant avant la nuit tombée. Et je n'y tiens pas du tout.

\- A cause de Wickham ?

\- Pas seulement. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être la proie des commérages.

\- Je vous comprends sans peine. Ne craigniez rien. Je ne dirais rien.

Lizzie le remercia, prit congé et monta dans sa chambre. Elle était heureuse d'être enfin rentrée chez elle, même si les discours de sa mère et de ses jeunes sœurs étaient pénibles. Mais elle s'en accommoderait.

?

Le reste du dimanche se passa sans beaucoup d'événements. Bien que Mme Bennet avait été fort mécontente du retour à la maison de Jane et d'Elisabeth, elle était néanmoins été heureuse d'avoir la possibilité de prévoir un dîner à Longbourn avec Mr Bingley comme invité. Elle s'abstint donc de montrer trop d'irritation.

Les plus jeunes semblaient moins intéressées par la guérison de Jane et le retour à la maison de leurs aînées que par la perspective de partager les nouvelles fraîches, ce qui permit à Mary d'avoir d'excellentes raisons de les sermonner. Ni Jane ni Lizzie ne trouvèrent ce divertissement, après le dîner, très attrayant, mais elles jugèrent préférable de ne faire aucun commentaire.

?

Le lendemain matin, Elisabeth se réveilla avant le reste de la famille. Même si cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel, Lizzie était mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir en reconnaître la raison : les pensées qui ne cessaient de s'agiter dans son esprit. Elle était troublée à son réveil en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de faire un rêve assez choquant.

Elle s'était réveillée en regardant autour d'elle et complètement perdue, ayant oublié qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à Netherfield, mais était rentrée chez elle. Cette simple pensée lui rappela son rêve et elle frémit, sachant que la fraîcheur de l'air n'en était pas seul responsable. Et le feu de la cheminée qui était éteint ne pouvait pas non plus en être responsable. Même si Lizzie avait beaucoup d'imagination, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être troublée par ses rêves ni de se sentir mal à l'aise à son réveil.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet sur le lit qui se trouvait à sa droite et observa sa sœur, Jane, qui dormait paisiblement. Lizzie remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir troublé le sommeil de sa sœur, sachant que, même si Jane était assez bien pour rentrer chez elle, elle était encore sensible à la maladie au cas où les besoins qui lui étaient nécessaires lui seraient refusés, comme le repos dont elle avait grand besoin.

Lizzie se leva de son lit et obligea son esprit à se concentrer sur la tâche qui consistait à s'habiller et à ne pas risquer d'inquiéter sa sœur, plutôt que de penser de nouveau à son rêve.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté leur chambre, Lizzie regarda les autres portes et se rendit compte qu'il était peu probable que quelqu'un d'autre soit déjà levé, sauf, peut-être, son père. Comme elle tenait beaucoup à être seule, avec ses chiens pour seule compagnie, Elisabeth descendit l'escalier sans faire de bruit et sortit par la porte-fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur le jardin.

L'air frais du matin frappa Elisabeth en plein visage, mais, plutôt que de retourner dans la chaleur confortable de sa maison et sa famille, elle se sentit étrangement revigorée. Elle inspira profondément et partit d'un pas rapide en direction du Mont Oakham, qui était sa promenade favorite, soulagée de se retrouver de nouveau libre au milieu de la nature et de pouvoir agir à sa guise sans avoir à craindre d'être jugée. Se retrouver seule permis à Elisabeth de laisser son esprit vagabonder à sa guise.

Presque instantanément, ses pensées revinrent vers son rêve interrompu. Alors que des bribes réapparaissaient dans la partie consciente de son esprit, elle se sentit submergée par les images qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle vit toute une série de couleurs et elle put, de nouveau, ressentir une étrange sensation de chaleur dans son corps. Elle s'immobilisa brusquement sur le chemin lorsqu'elle réalisa que cette sensation était presque identique à l'expérience qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle était assise à côté de lui à l'église pendant le service de la veille. Ses joues, déjà rougies par l'air froid, sont devenues écarlates, tandis qu'une chaleur plus forte l'envahissait malgré le vent glacé.

Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour essayer de savoir ce que signifiait cette sensation, mais si elle venait d'en reconnaître l'existence. Son esprit laissa apparaître un flot de sensations, qui se mélangeaient en même temps. Des images se succédèrent dans son esprit : le salon de Netherfield et le moment où Mr Darcy y était entré, son allure calme et élégante et la façon dont il avait immédiatement tourné la tête vers elle ; le rire grinçant et à peine supportable de Caroline qui, Dieu merci, n'était plus là pour le faire entendre, mais il avait été obligé de le supporter chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il était intéressé par sa conversation.

Ses yeux bruns foncés qui brillaient et le léger sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le défiait, et son mouvement de recul lorsque Caroline Bingley essayait de le toucher sans en avoir l'air et sa voix lorsqu'il lui parlait. Se souvenir de sa voix fut sa perte car en y pensant, elle sentit une boule lui serrer l'estomac.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Lizzie secoua la tête, tentant sans succès de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle soupçonnait que Mr Darcy ne devait pas y être étranger.

Elle poussa un soupir et reprit sa marche. Mais regardant le ciel, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée dehors plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. Elle fit demi-tour pour retourner à Longbourn. Sa famille serait sans doute levée et l'attendrait pour le petit déjeuner si elle n'arrivait pas au plus vite. Elle devait donc se dépêcher de rentrer.

?

Le jour suivant le départ des deux sœurs Bennet, Darcy et Bingley allèrent faire une promenade à travers la campagne, discutant ensemble de sujets tout à fait ordinaires : politique, économie, chasse, pêche et autres activités qu'ils aimaient faire ensemble. Puis, finalement, ils en arrivèrent à parler de danse.

Bingley aimait la danse plus que tout, lui disant que, depuis qu'il était enfant, il rêvait d'organiser un bal. Darcy redoutait ce moment, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas courtois envers son ami de refuser de s'y rendre. Surtout que miss Elisabeth serait là. Cette seule perspective était suffisante pour le convaincre d'y assister. Et il ne voulait pas peiner son ami en le privant de son rêve d'enfance.

\- Cela veut-il dire que vous comptez aller au bal ? demanda Bingley, visiblement surpris.

\- En effet, j'ai l'intention d'être présent. Miss Elisabeth sera là. Ce serait discourtois de ma part de ne pas venir. Non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour vous puisque je suis votre invité. Et vous risquez d'avoir besoin d'aide pour l'organiser.

\- Je vous remercie, Darcy, mais je crois que je vais me débrouiller par moi-même. Je suis sûr que j'en suis capable.

\- Vous ne voulez pas de mon aide ? demanda Darcy, un peu déçu par la réponse de son ami.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Il est temps que j'apprenne à me débrouiller tout seul, Darcy. Si j'ai besoin d'un conseil, je vous le demanderai. Surtout que ce sera le premier bal que j'organiserai.

\- Le premier ? demanda Darcy d'un air horrifié. Vous voulez dire que vous comptez en organiser d'autres ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Au moins trois ou quatre par an. Et vous, Darcy, vous n'en organisez jamais à Pemberley ?

\- Depuis la mort de mon père, j'en ai organisé un certain nombre, reconnut Darcy. pour mes voisins, et parfois pour mes affaires. Et même pour certains membres de la société. Vous savez comment ils sont…

\- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de l'approbation d'autrui ? l'interrompit Bingley.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Darcy, visiblement surpris.

\- Quand je vous ai rencontré, vous n'hésitiez jamais à dire votre propre opinion. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. A moins que je me sois trompé.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que j'étais libre de le faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Bingley. Vous savez que je n'aime pas me compliquer la vie.

\- Mais j'aimerais vraiment votre avis. Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en penser.

\- Vous voulez vraiment que je le fasse ? demanda Bingley.

\- J'ai besoin d'un avis impartial de la part d'un ami concernant son opinion à mon sujet, répondit Darcy.

Bingley le regarda, un peu gêné, mais tentant de trouver une réponse qui puisse convenir.

\- Je pense que vous êtes difficile à cerner, répondit-il.

\- Et vous croyez que c'est une mauvaise chose ? Pensez-vous que je devrais changer ?

\- Je pense que vous devriez être moins rigide et renfermé, répliqua Bingley alors qu'ils arrivaient à Netherfield.

Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux aux valets et montèrent l'escalier pour rejoindre le hall.

\- Laissons cela, Darcy. C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Non, attendez, s'il vous plaît. C'est important pour moi.

\- Je sais que vous êtes mal à l'aise avec les gens que vous ne connaissez pas, ce qui fait qu'ils ont une très mauvaise opinion de vous, répondit Bingley. Vous ne faites aucun effort de votre côté. La timidité n'est pas une excuse. Avec des efforts, on est capable de la surmonter. Miss Bennet en est la preuve.

Darcy fut très surpris par les paroles de son ami et se rendit compte que celui-ci était beaucoup plus observateur et réfléchi qu'il ne l'avait pensé jusque-là.

« _Bien sûr, je savais que Bingley était un homme intelligent, je n'ai jamais douté du contraire,_ songea-t-il _. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'il voit tout le monde d'une manière différente de la mienne et semblait vouloir faire confiance à chaque personne sans discernement. Il est donc surprenant qu'il me voit de cette manière. De toute évidence, il est plus apte à voir la réalité que je ne l'imaginais. Tant mieux. Ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour lui »._

\- Cela ne vous ennuie pas ? demanda Bingley en constatant que son ami ne disait rien.

\- Non, répondit Darcy. Vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé. Je ne vous savais pas si observateur.

Bingley eut un sourire amusé.

\- Cela m'est très utile pour les affaires, dit-il. Les hommes ont tendance à me sous-estimer. Mais ils découvrent vite leur erreur.

\- Je vois. C'est très intelligent de votre part.

Ils se turent pour entrer dans le hall et se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs activités. Bingley se consacra à l'organisation du bal avec sa tante. Il avait commencé, sur son conseil, de faire une liste de toutes les tâches à accomplir. Darcy fut très surpris de constater qu'il semblait vraiment décidé à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Il décida donc de le laisser faire. Si Bingley avait besoin d'aide, il le lui dirait. Mais autrement, il allait le laisser se débrouiller seul.

\- Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, dit Bingley, chaque matin, lorsqu'il retrouvait son ami pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Avez-vous décidé d'une date ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Sans doute mardi prochain. J'ai envoyé plusieurs serviteurs à Londres pour qu'ils achètent ce qui sera nécessaire. Et j'ai commencé à préparer la liste d'invités.

\- Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné, dit Darcy. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que vous ne pouvez pas inviter tout le monde. Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer que les bals privés sont beaucoup plus agréables que les bals publiques.

\- Vous avez raison. Mais je ne vais pas fermer ma porte.

\- Vous devez éviter que des gens non invités ne s'introduisent chez vous. C'est à cela que servent les invitations. Faites-les recueillir par vos valets qui accueilleront les invités à l'entrée. Cela vous évitera de gros problèmes.

\- Vous n'aimez donc pas les bals publics ? demanda Bingley.

Darcy ne répondit pas mais il jugea qu'il serait beaucoup mieux de ne pas laisser de côté les amis de Bingley. Lui-même n'aimait guère les bals, mais si cela lui permettait de passer du temps en compagnie de miss Elisabeth, il serait capable de le supporter.

* * *

[1] Un heurtoir ou marteau de porte est un accessoire fixé sur la face extérieure d'une porte d'entrée, à hauteur d'homme, dont une partie est articulée et peut être frappée sur le reste de l'objet ou sur la porte afin d'émettre un bruit, et ainsi permettre aux visiteurs de signaler leur présence aux occupants. On peut le retirer pour signaler qu'on ne reçoit pas de visites.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Bingley trouva leur petit groupe un peu lugubre après le départ des demoiselles Bennet. Miss Bennet lui manquait, mais il devait s'avouer que c'était le cas aussi pour miss Elisabeth qui, avec son sens de l'humour, avait accompli le miracle de faire sourire et même rire Darcy. Cependant, il savait que les choses auraient été différentes si Caroline et Louisa avaient été présentes.

Oui, miss Elisabeth avait certainement accompli un miracle. Darcy ne s'était apparemment jamais senti aussi à l'aise avec une autre femme. Il était évident que ses intentions étaient sérieuses. Il devait vraiment tenir à elle. Ce dont il ne pouvait que se réjouir.

Il avait décidé de se rendre à Longbourn afin d'apporter les invitations. Il fut soulagé de constater que ses compagnons étaient d'accord pour l'accompagner.

?

Georges Wickham n'était pas du tout heureux. La présence de Darcy dans le Hertfordshire était une véritable malchance pour lui. Quelle déveine, vraiment ! Par quel hasard se trouvait-il ici ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Au moins, il savait que Darcy ignorait sa présence à Meryton et qu'il se passerait un peu de temps avant qu'il ne l'apprenne. Il pourrait donc, avec un peu de chance, nuire à sa réputation sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Sa présence l'empêchait de se servir de son nom pour obtenir du crédit chez les commerçants mais il savait que l'uniforme l'y aiderait. Il allait devoir faire preuve de prudence s'il voulait atteindre son but. Mais il ne doutait pas d'y parvenir.

C'était une chance qu'il ait appris assez vite la présence de Darcy. Cela lui permettrait d'agir en conséquence. Mais le plus intéressant fut de découvrir que Darcy semblait trouver une jeune femme de la campagne à son goût. Il espérait bien en obtenir un avantage.

Il avait mis en place la première partie de son nouveau plan en parlant avec miss Lucas. Il était certain que celle-ci raconterait tout à miss Elisabeth Bennet. Celle-ci serait certainement indignée par sa duplicité. Qu'un homme, promis à une autre, envisage de la courtiser serait considéré comme un acte honteux. Et elle ne manquerait pas de le rendre publique pour se venger de lui. Quelle agréable perspective !

Il n'avait pas encore rencontré la demoiselle, mais Denny lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, quoique pas autant que sa sœur aînée.

Il allait pouvoir se venger. Darcy avait récemment mis à mal le plus beau plan qu'il ait jamais trouvé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas engagé Mme Younge. Lady Catherine était certaine qu'il le ferait puisqu'elle l'avait recommandée. Mais cela s'était avéré faux. De toute évidence, Darcy n'était pas disposé à accorder crédit à tout ce que disait sa tante. Le plan avait échoué avant même d'avoir la moindre chance de commencer.

Wickham ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il se doutait que Darcy avait probablement mis sa sœur en garde contre lui. Il lui serait donc impossible d'essayer de la manipuler. Elle ne tiendrait aucun compte de ce qu'il pourrait dire et préviendrait sans doute son frère s'il tentait d'entrer en contact avec elle.

Il allait donc se servir de miss Elisabeth Bennet pour prendre sa revanche. Darcy regretterait la façon dont il l'avait traité. Quelle idée délectable.

La haine de Wickham pour Darcy avait pris naissance depuis très longtemps. En fait, à l'époque où il avait pris conscience de leurs différences de position sociale. Darcy hériterait un jour du magnifique domaine sur lequel ils vivaient et d'une fortune considérable, et lui ne pouvait espérer que des miettes. Il savait parfaitement, qu'en dépit de l'affection que le vieux Mr Darcy lui témoignait, son fils comptait beaucoup plus à ses yeux. Ce qui ne le rendait pas très heureux. Pas plus que de sa basse naissance. Sa mère l'avait encouragé à se croire plus important qu'il ne l'était réellement. Etant né avec une grave faiblesse de caractère, il était devenu faux, sournois, menteur et dissolu. Il avait également hérité de sa mère le vice du jeu et des dépenses extravagantes. C'était pour cette raison que Mr Wickham avait dû renoncer à son métier pour devenir l'intendant de Pemberley. Tout comme Mr Darcy, il n'avait jamais pris conscience de ces défauts chez son fils parce que celui-ci prenait le plus grand soin de les lui cacher.

Il avait fait la même chose avec son ami d'enfance, mais celui-ci n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir sa duplicité. Il aurait pu le dénoncer à leurs pères. Le prouver ne lui aurait posé aucun problème. Et il pouvait en faire autant, ici, à Meryton.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait l'intention de le frapper dans son cœur. En déshonorant miss Elisabeth Bennet, il ruinerait tout projet matrimonial qu'il aurait pu faire avec elle, à supposer qu'une telle idée lui vienne à l'esprit, bien sûr.

Il était impatient de rencontrer la demoiselle et de mettre en route son projet. Il avait appris qu'elle avait l'habitude de sortir tous les matins pour faire une promenade à travers la campagne, seule, sans la moindre escorte. Ce qui allait lui faciliter les choses. Il était absolument certain qu'elle n'oserait jamais raconter à qui que ce soit ce qui allait lui arriver.

Pas une seule seconde il ne douta qu'il parviendrait à atteindre son but. Cependant, en cas d'échec, possible mais improbable, il se ferait un plaisir d'écrire à lady Catherine de Bourgh pour lui parler de la jeune femme qui risquait de mettre à mal son projet de marier Darcy à sa propre fille. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle s'empresserait de venir dans le Hertfordshire pour faire une scène à la demoiselle. A cette idée, il s'amusait à l'avance. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas y assister. Ce serait extrêmement drôle. Lady Catherine était capable de terroriser n'importe qui. Sauf, peut-être, Darcy. Mais cela ne le surprendrait pas. En tout cas, miss Elisabeth n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner contre lady Catherine et il serait quand même bien vengé.

Wickham se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée de profiter des charmes d'une jeune campagnarde. Certes, il pouvait s'attendre à une certaine réticence mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de sa victoire. Et même si cela devait échouer, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Miss Lydia ferait l'affaire. Ce serait même encore plus facile. La bien-aimée aurait à souffrir de la ruine de sa sœur et il veillerait à ce qu'elle sache que Darcy en était responsable. Il serait obligé de l'abandonner à son sort pour ne pas être atteint à son tour par le scandale. Oui, cela pourrait même s'avérer encore plus intéressant que de se contenter de s'amuser avec elle.

Il eut un sourire malveillant et décida de prendre le temps de bien mettre son plan au point. Cette fois, il n'échouerait pas.

Georges Wickham découvrit, peu de temps après, que tous ses projets n'avaient pas la moindre chance de réussir.

?

Le mauvais temps emprisonna les jeunes filles de Longbourn à la maison pendant les jours suivants, ce qui n'amusa personne. Lydia, surtout, aurait été disposée à s'en plaindre constamment si son père ne lui avait pas ordonné de se taire. Comme elle n'irait pas au bal, ses pleurnicheries étaient sans intérêt.

Cette idée rendait Lydia absolument furieuse. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Elle avait compris qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et que, même sa mère ne parviendrait pas à atteindre ce but, ce qu'elle se refusait d'essayer de faire.

Mme Bennet avait été profondément choquée par la conduite honteuse de sa fille cadette et elle ne manquait jamais de le lui rappeler, essayant de lui faire comprendre le mal qu'elle s'était fait à elle-même. Malheureusement, Lydia ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et ne cessait de se plaindre de l'injustice de sa situation. De guerre lasse, sa mère l'avait abandonnée à son sort.

?

Lizzie avait réussi à rendre visite à Charlotte, le samedi, pendant une accalmie. Elle avait été surprise de découvrir la présence du docteur Arlington. La rougeur de Charlotte lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle s'était trouvé un soupirant. C'était stupéfiant mais elle en était heureuse pour elle.

Et dire qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant les raisons de l'absence du médecin à certains moments de la journée.

Mais s'il avait découvert les qualités de Charlotte et regardé au-delà des apparences, tant mieux. Elle n'en appréciait que plus l'homme.

Elle savait que sa mère serait sans doute furieuse et chercherait à attirer son attention sur Kitty ou Lydia. Elle avait tendance à croire que tous les prétendants potentiels étaient réservés à ses filles, ce qui était ridicule. Le médecin s'excusa et prit congé car il devait retourner à Netherfield Park.

\- Lizzie, je suis heureuse de vous voir, dit Charlotte en invitant son amie à s'asseoir. Ce mauvais temps doit beaucoup vous énerver en vous empêchant de sortir.

Lizzie fit la grimace.

\- Vous avez raison. C'est assez déplaisant. Surtout avec mes jeunes sœurs qui se plaignent sans cesse de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose !

Charlotte hocha la tête. Elle comprenait sans peine son amie.

\- J'imagine que Lydia tente de convaincre votre père de la laisser aller au bal en se plaignant de l'injustice de sa situation ?

\- Elle parle toujours d'injustice lorsqu'elle ne parvient pas à obtenir ce qu'elle veut, répondit Lizzie d'un ton ironique. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait réellement compris que personne ne l'écoutera. Même Jane n'est pas disposée à se montrer indulgente avec elle.

\- Vraiment ? Voilà qui m'étonne de sa part.

\- Je pense qu'elle a compris que la faute de Lydia est trop grave pour qu'on se permette de faire preuve d'indulgence avec elle. Si nous faisions comme si de rien n'était, Lydia serait incapable de tirer profit de la punition. Non pas qu'elle soit disposée à le faire, d'ailleurs. Mais elle finira bien par comprendre puisque personne, en ville, ne veut lui adresser la parole. Heureusement, ma mère, elle, a compris le danger et elle ne la soutient plus.

\- A-t-elle le choix ?

\- Non. Mais à en juger par son attitude, elle a compris que Lydia aurait pu causer de graves dommages à toute la famille. L'idée de se retrouver avec cinq filles célibataires impossible à marier lui a causé un tel choc qu'elle n'est pas disposée à céder à ses caprices. Même si mon père, de toute façon, ne lui permettra pas de le faire.

\- Tant mieux, Lizzie. Je crois qu'il était temps qu'il réagisse. S'il a pris conscience du danger, les choses se passeront beaucoup mieux.

\- Oui, et j'en suis soulagée.

\- Êtes-vous pressée que le bal arrive ? demanda Charlotte. J'imagine que vous allez avoir beaucoup de cavaliers.

\- Peut-être. Mr Darcy m'a réservé les deux premières danses.

\- Tiens donc ! fit Charlotte avec un sourire amusé. Vous avez donc fini par admettre la vérité ?

\- Quelle vérité ?

\- Que Mr Darcy vous admire, bien sûr.

Lizzie rougit.

\- Vous aviez raison, admit-elle. Il a demandé à me faire la cour.

\- Je le savais ! Je suis un peu surprise, je l'avoue. Mais il est, de toute évidence, très épris.

\- Cela doit rester un secret, Charlotte. Ma mère ne le sait pas et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle l'apprenne.

\- Je garderai le secret, promit Charlotte.

\- Merci.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que la pluie ne revienne. Nous nous reverrons au bal. Ce sera sûrement un moment très agréable.

\- Oui. Surtout sans la présence des sœurs de Mr Bingley. Elles auraient sans doute fait en sorte de tout gâcher.

\- C'est vrai. Pauvre Mr Bingley. Je le plains d'avoir des sœurs aussi déplaisantes. Surtout miss Bingley. J'espère qu'il s'en débarrassera définitivement après son mariage avec Jane. Elle serait tout à fait capable d'essayer d'usurper sa place de maîtresse de maison. Et j'ai peur que Jane ne la laisse faire.

\- Vous devriez lui parler. Et demander à Mr Darcy d'en faire autant avec Mr Bingley. De cette manière, elle n'en aura pas la possibilité.

\- Vous avez raison, Charlotte, je le ferais. Adieu. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

\- Adieu, Lizzie.

Elle prit congé de sir William et lady Lucas et prit le chemin pour retourner à Longbourn. Elle était très satisfaite de sa conversation avec Charlotte et se réjouissait de son bonheur évident. Elle méritait d'être heureuse.

?

Lizzie eut la malchance de rencontrer le lieutenant Wickham, deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était rendue à la librairie. Des rumeurs avaient déjà commencé à courir sur lui et les commerçants avaient pris des précautions pour se protéger contre lui. Aucune jeune fille n'était autorisée à s'en approcher.

Ces rumeurs avaient rendue Lydia furieuse et elle déplorait qu'on raconte de pareils mensonges. Son père lui avait demandé si elle possédait des preuves de ce qu'elle disait. Lydia était restée muette à cette question car elle ne pouvait absolument pas répondre. Mr Bennet lui avait conseillé de se taire et avertie. Si elle tentait de s'approcher de l'homme, elle en subirait les conséquences. Et en voyant son épouse prête à protester, elle lui avait fait comprendre que Wickham était le genre d'hommes qui s'amuse avec les jeunes idiotes sans avoir d'intentions honorables. Ce qui avait empêchée Mme Bennet de dire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la librairie, elle vit le capitaine Denny en compagnie d'un autre officier qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier. La description de Charlotte avait été très précise. Elle ne douta donc pas un seul instant qu'il s'agissait du lieutenant Wickham.

Lizzie réprima un soupir agacé. Comme elle devait se rendre chez la modiste, juste en face de la librairie, de l'autre côté de la rue, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de saluer Denny. C'était un homme aimable et agréable, mais il choisissait bien mal ses amis.

Denny et son compagnon s'inclinèrent devant elle. Lizzie répondit par une révérence. Elle souriait poliment mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Elle regarda le lieutenant Wickham et vit toute une série d'émotions sur son visage : convoitise, concupiscence, désir de séduction. Elle répondit poliment à son salut.

\- Comment trouvez-vous le Hertfordshire, Mr Wickham ? Je suppose que cela doit être différent de Londres ? dit-elle poliment.

Wickham eut un large sourire.

\- C'est un endroit très agréable, miss Bennet. Je pense que je vais m'y plaire.

\- Tant mieux. L'arrivée de la milice a fait beaucoup de bruit dans la ville. C'est un agréable changement pour notre vie quotidienne.

Lizzie observait l'homme. On le lui avait décrit comme beau et charmant et elle pouvait comprendre cela. Cependant, il était loin de l'être autant que Mr Darcy et d'avoir son élégance et ses manières. Il était évident, pour elle, qu'il avait toutes les apparences d'un gentleman. Mais seulement les _apparences._

Avec ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval dans le dos et ses yeux bleus, il avait quelque chose d'angélique et Lizzie comprenait fort bien l'admiration de ses sœurs pour l'homme, même si elle ne la partageait pas du tout.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez du Derbyshire, lieutenant ? demanda Lizzie.

\- En effet, répondit Wickham avec un sourire forcé. Je suis né et j'ai grandi sur une belle propriété qui se trouve dans cette région.

\- Et vous retournez souvent là-bas ?

\- Malheureusement, non, répondit-il. Voyez-vous, miss Bennet, mon père était l'intendant de Pemberley. Connaissez-vous ce nom ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler, répondit Lizzie sans se démonter. Ce domaine appartient à Mr Darcy, n'est-ce pas ? Il est venu récemment dans la région. C'est un véritable gentleman, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais vous avez dû le connaître si vous avez été élevé sur sa propriété.

Le sourire de Wickham se volatilisa instantanément. Visiblement, il était loin de s'attendre à ce que celle qu'il considérait comme sa future proie ne dise que du bien de son ennemi. Apparemment, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'avait prévu. Il allait devoir y réfléchir pour changer ses plans.

\- En effet, je connais très bien le maître de Pemberley. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Son père était mon parrain et un homme excellent. Mais cela fait plusieurs années que je ne suis pas retourné à Pemberley.

« _Hypocrite !_ songea Elisabeth. _Il vous a offert de nombreux avantages, mais vous n'en avez pas tiré profit. Et vous vous permettez de vous plaindre en racontant des mensonges. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Et vous ne m'impressionnez pas du tout. »_

\- Je suppose que la milice doit beaucoup vous occuper.

\- Heu… pas exactement, miss Bennet…

 _« Aurait-il l'intention de me raconter l'histoire de ses malheurs dans la rue alors qu'il vient à peine de me rencontrer ?_ se demanda Lizzie, indignée. _Quelle prétention ! Il ne perd pas son temps. De toute évidence, il cherche à salir Mr Darcy à mes yeux. Il serait sans doute fou de rage s'il savait à quel point sa tentative est vaine »._

Ce fut le moment que choisit Denny pour intervenir.

\- J'espère que vous voudrez bien nous pardonner, miss Bennet, mais nous devons regagner le camp.

\- Ah, l'appel du devoir, dit Wickham avec un charmant sourire.

Elisabeth lui rendit poliment son sourire et dit adieu aux deux officiers sans éprouver le moindre regret. Elle espérait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Mr Wickham. Il s'était certainement rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée par son charme et ses manières. Nul doute que cela devait le faire enrager.

Elle termina ses courses sans plus se soucier de l'homme. Il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle perde son temps à penser à lui.

?

Mr Bingley avait chargé ses serviteurs d'aller livrer les invitations pour le bal, mais le jeudi, il décida de se rendre lui-même à Longbourn pour remettre en main propre l'invitation destinée aux Bennet. Il en profiterait pour présenter sa tante, ainsi que le colonel Fitzwilliam qui n'avaient pas encore rencontré les voisins. Il se réjouissait à l'idée de voir sa bien-aimée et sa sœur, miss Elisabeth. Darcy avait accepté de les accompagner. Il s'amusait à l'avance en sachant de quelle manière son cousin serait accueilli par Mme Bennet et ses deux plus jeunes filles.

?

Jane et Elisabeth s'étaient rendues dans les jardins pour discuter tranquillement. Elles attendaient le bal avec impatience, mais ne réagissait pas comme le faisait leurs sœurs cadettes.

\- Eh bien, ma chère Jane, je pense que le bal de Mr Bingley pourrait jouer un rôle important dans l'avenir N'oubliez pas que vous devez lui montrer clairement qu'il a votre préférence. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous le traitiez de façon différente. Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit, Jane, mais je crois que c'est très important.

\- Oh, Lizzie, je ne tiens pas à être l'objet de ragots.

\- De toute façon, les gens parlent de vous et de Mr Bingley, Jane. Vous ne pouvez pas l'éviter. Inutile de vous en préoccuper. J'espère seulement que Mr Bingley se décidera à agir. Mais pour cela, il a besoin d'être sûr de vos sentiments. Mr Darcy lui-même m'a dit que vous donniez l'impression d'éprouver de l'indifférence.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Pour quelqu'un qui ne vous connaît pas, votre visage serein ne donne pas l'impression que vous êtes très sensible. C'est pourquoi il faut vous montrer plus ouverte.

Jane était visiblement réticente, mais elle lui promit d'essayer.

\- Si je savais à quoi m'en tenir avec lui, ce serait plus facile, dit-elle.

\- Je pense qu'il ne tardera pas. Je pense que Mr Darcy a dû lui dire qu'il m'avait demandé la permission de me faire la cour. Il ne voudra pas être en reste et vous le demandera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison.

\- J'en suis certaine, Jane. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

À ce moment, on appela les jeunes filles qui durent quitter le fond du bosquet où elles s'entretenaient pour retourner à la maison à cause de l'arrivée de quelques-unes même des personnes dont elles avaient parlé. Mr Bingley et ses sœurs venaient apporter eux-mêmes leur invitation pour le bal si impatiemment attendu et qui se trouvait fixé au mardi suivant.

Les visiteurs trouvèrent les dames au salon et furent informés que monsieur Bennet était dans la bibliothèque. Mme Bennet était expansive dans sa joie de voir Mr Bingley de nouveau ainsi que ses compagnons.

Lizzie était soulagée que ni Mme Hurst ni miss Bingley ne soient présentes. Elle aurait probablement été obligée d'assister à leurs mines hypocrites avec Jane. Sa sœur n'était pas encore convaincue que les deux sœurs ne l'aimaient pas réellement. Mais Lizzie savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Même si elles n'avaient rien à reprocher à Jane, elles ne la jugeaient pas digne de leur frère.

Mr Bingley était accompagné de sa tante, de Mr Darcy et du docteur Arlington et il fut ravi de pouvoir présenter aux Bennet ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Lizzie en fut soulagée.

Mme Bennet avait immédiatement considéré le docteur Arlington comme un gendre potentiel et elle commença à lui chanter les louanges de Kitty, à la grande mortification de celle-ci. Le médecin répondit poliment, sans plus.

\- Madame, nous sommes venus ici afin de vous inviter, Mr Bennet, vous-même et vos filles à un bal organisé à Netherfield mardi prochain, dit gaiement Bingley en lui présentant l'invitation.

Lydia arborait une mine à la fois boudeuse et furieuse. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne serait pas autorisée à aller à ce bal. Ce qui la frustrait car elle estimait que c'était injuste. Mais elle avait également compris qu'il était inutile d'essayer de convaincre son père de lui permettre d'y aller. Il ne voudrait rien savoir.

Elle regarda le docteur Arlington d'un air spéculatif. Cela ressemblait bien à sa mère d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de n'importe quel homme sur ses filles. Mais pourquoi Kitty ? Elle était si insipide ! Cela aurait été mieux d'attirer son attention sur elle, même si elle n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour lui. L'idée que Kitty pourrait se marier avant elle était très humiliant. Elle se promit de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. C'était hors de question !

Charles s'assit près de Jane en souriant. Mr Darcy, malgré sa gêne, s'assit à côté de Lizzie. miss Grâce et le docteur Arlington furent placés près de Kitty et Mr et Mme Bennet. La conversation devient bientôt générale. Seule Lydia ne disait rien et boudait. Elle avait tenté d'attirer l'attention sur elle, mais un regard de son père l'avait contrainte à y renoncer. Ce qui la faisait enrager.

\- Cette visite est tout à fait agréable, ne trouvez-vous pas ? demanda Darcy à voix basse à sa voisine.

\- Oui, en effet. Ma mère n'a jamais été aussi calme. Pouvez-vous imaginer comment ce serait si les sœurs de Mr Bingley étaient présentes ?

\- Je pense qu'il est probable qu'elles n'auraient parlé qu'à votre sœur aînée, peut-être un peu à vous et qu'elles se seraient arrangées ensuite pour prendre congé au bout d'un quart d'heure.

\- Et vous ne seriez probablement pas venu. Pensez-vous que Mr Bingley est réellement décidé à ne pas laisser ses sœurs prendre des décisions à sa place ?

\- J'en suis certain. Il a été profondément choqué par la conduite de sa sœur. Il peut être naïf, mais il est loin d'être stupide. Il a parfaitement compris la grave menace que sa sœur pouvait représenter pour son propre avenir et il n'a pas l'intention de la laisser faire. De plus, miss Bingley sait très bien que si je décide de lui tourner le dos en public, elle ne recevra plus autant d'invitations qu'avant, du moins pas de celles qui comptent. Cette idée la fait enrager, mais elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

\- Pauvre miss Bingley. Elle me fait presque pitié.

\- Elle serait furieuse de vous entendre, dit Darcy. Elle se croit tellement importante qu'elle n'imagine pas une seule seconde que tout le monde ne soit pas du même avis qu'elle.

\- Je vois qu'elle ne doute de rien.

\- En effet. Ne croyez pas que ce qui s'est passé suffit à la faire renoncer à ce qu'elle veut. Je suis sûr qu'elle essaie de trouver un nouveau plan susceptible de lui permettre d'atteindre son but.

\- Elle va totalement gâcher sa vie.

\- C'est probable. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y changer. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

Lizzie jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa sœur et fut surprise de voir son visage radieux. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon :

\- Regardez ma sœur, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que Mr Bingley a bien pu lui dire pour la rendre aussi heureuse ?

\- Il lui a sans doute demandé la permission de la courtiser. Je crois qu'il était un peu vexé que je l'ai battu dans ce domaine.

\- Vraiment ? Voilà une bonne nouvelle. S'il s'est vexé, cela lui a sans doute donné le courage d'agir.

\- En effet. Mais à vous entendre, on pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agit d'une compétition.

\- C'est une chance que vous ne vous battez pas pour la même femme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute, oui. Il aurait toutes les chances de gagner.

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

\- Vous croyez vraiment ?

\- S'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme possédant le caractère de votre sœur, je reconnais que oui.

\- Que vous l'admettiez est admirable.

\- Je suis seulement honnête, miss Elisabeth. Mais je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas. C'est l'une des situations qui est capable de détruire une amitié.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Il est heureux que vos goûts soient différents dans ce domaine.

La conversation fut interrompue lorsque miss Grâce se leva et annonça qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Mr Bingley en fut fort dépité. Darcy aussi, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient restés pendant la demi-heure adéquate et ne pouvaient pas dépasser la durée convenable pour une visite.

Ils prirent donc congé et tandis qu'ils étaient en route pour Netherfield après être montés dans la voiture, Mr Bingley ne paraissait pas très content de devoir partir.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, Charles, vous reverrez miss Bennet dans quatre jours, dit sa tante. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour préparer le bal.

\- Oui, je le sais, ma tante. Mais c'est regrettable de devoir s'interrompre en pleine conversation, juste par souci des convenances.

Darcy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cela fait partie des petites contrariétés de la vie, dit-il avec ironie. Depuis le temps, vous devriez en avoir l'habitude.

\- Oui, eh bien, je ne l'apprécie pas pour autant.

Darcy secoua la tête.

\- Soyez un peu patient. Nous reverrons bientôt les Bennet. Vous allez être très occupé pendant les prochains jours.

\- Oui. Je ne savais pas qu'organiser un bal était si éprouvant.

Vous avez voulu vous débrouiller tout seul. A vous de l'assumer.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence car chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Darcy était impatient de revoir miss Elisabeth, mais il voulait surtout s'occuper de se débarrasser de Wickham. C'était sa priorité.

?

Caroline tournait en rond dans la maison appartenant à son beau-frère à Grosvenor Square. Elle était furieuse parce que une fois de plus, elle avait dû subir une fin de non-recevoir de la part de plusieurs maîtresses de maison connues de la bonne société. Elle était capable de se rendre compte que Mr Hurst avait fort peu d'influence dans la bonne société, ce qui signifiait que, sans celle de Mr Darcy, elle ne serait plus reçue dans les maisons les plus importantes.

Ce fait la rendait furieuse. Elle avait vu clairement la comtesse de Matlock lui tourner le dos et refuser de lui adresser la parole. Nombreux étaient ceux qui l'avaient vue et imitée. Elle commençait à prendre conscience qu'elle risquait réellement d'être exclue de la bonne société. Et elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Comment osait-il la traiter ainsi ? Mr Darcy aurait dû se sentir honorer de son intérêt pour lui et non pas la traiter comme une moins que rien.

Il était évident que miss Bingley ne doutait de rien. Elle était visiblement tellement certaine de son importance qu'elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que tout le monde ne soit pas d'accord avec elle. Et il semblait qu'elle soit obligée de se rendre compte de son erreur. Elle était importante uniquement _à ses yeux_. Ce qui ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour les autres.

Caroline était furieuse contre son frère. Tout ce qu'elle subissait était de sa faute. Il l'avait chassée de Netherfield comme une malpropre. Et il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir et trouver un mari dans les plus brefs délais.

Le pire, dans tout cela, c'était que Louisa ne la soutenait plus. Elle s'était rendue compte des dégâts que sa sœur pouvait causer à sa propre réputation. Elle avait donc décidé d'obéir à leur frère et de veiller à ce qu'elle rencontre les meilleurs partis possibles. Le résultat n'était pas brillant. Après deux rencontres, les prétendants potentiels se détournaient d'elle pour s'intéresser à d'autres jeunes filles qu'ils jugeaient plus attrayantes. Ce qui était très humiliant pour elle.

Le seul qui ne soit pas parti était Mr Malton. Mais il n'avait rien de séduisant.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années plein de suffisance et persuadé de sa propre importance. Il était plutôt stupide et se montrait fort dédaigneux envers les autres. Il avait un fort goût pour les plaisirs de la vie, ce qui le plaçait dans une situation fort difficile.

Avec ses lèvres épaisses, ses bajoues, son nez rougeaud, ses yeux enchâssés dans la graisse et son regard avide et concupiscent, il avait tout à fait l'air d'un débauché. Caroline avait beaucoup de mal à cacher le profond dégoût que l'homme lui inspirait et elle cherchait par tout les moyens à rencontrer quelqu'un d'aspect plus agréable.

Mais Mr Malton ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle et n'était pas disposé à se laisser supplanter par un rival. Cependant, il connaissait bien mal Caroline s'il croyait qu'il obtiendrait gain de cause aussi facilement.

Dans le salon, Louisa était tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil et observait sa sœur qui était en train de tourner en rond. Elle savait très bien que la réprimander ne servirait à rien. Elle attendait donc tranquillement que sa sœur se décide à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si elle savait que cela n'aurait probablement rien d'agréable.

Finalement, elle parla :

\- Louisa, il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez à éloigner Charles de Jane Bennet !

\- Pourquoi faire, Caroline ? Je doute fort que cela fonctionne. Charles vous a clairement demander de vous mêler de vos affaires. Vous perdez votre temps.

\- Mais elle ne peut pas lui convenir ! Elle n'a rien à offrir, ni fortune ni relations. Rien du tout !

\- C'est la fille d'un gentleman, vous ne pouvez pas nier ce fait, Caroline.

\- Sans doute, oui. Mais il serait préférable qu'il épouse Georgiana Darcy.

\- Ma parole ! Vous en parlez comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple transaction commerciale ! N'avez-vous pas encore compris, Caroline ? Charles ne s'intéresse pas à miss Darcy et réciproquement. Si c'est encore une manigance pour espérer recevoir une demande en mariage de Mr Darcy, vous perdez votre temps ! N'avez-vous pas encore compris cela ? D'ailleurs, croyez-vous que Mr Darcy sera d'accord ? Et Georgiana ? Charles n'éprouve que de l'affection fraternelle pour elle. Il vous l'a dit très clairement ! Comment comptez-vous le convaincre de l'épouser ? Et Georgiana ? Elle n'acceptera jamais, Caroline. Et Mr Darcy ne donnera jamais son consentement, il vous l'a dit. Vous vous faites des illusions, Caroline. Le monde ne tourne pas en fonction de vos caprices !

\- Vous vous trompez, Louisa. Je ne laisserais personne s'opposer à mes desseins !

\- Dans ce cas, vous devrez subir les conséquences de vos actes, Caroline. Vous feriez mieux de renoncer.

La jeune femme arbora une moue boudeuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas obtenir ce que je veux ?

\- Peut être parce que vous visez trop haut, Caroline. Cela fait six ans que vous attendez une demande en mariage de Mr Darcy. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il l'aurait fait s'il l'avait voulu ? De toute façon, vous avez perdu toute chance d'y parvenir, désormais, après votre comportement honteux. Je vous avais avertie que toute tentative de le compromettre serait vaine. Maintenant, il vous a bannie de chez lui. Vous n'avez plus le droit d'approcher sa sœur. La comtesse de Matlock n'aurait qu'un mot à dire pour que toutes les portes se ferment devant vous. C'est ce que vous voulez ? Si c'est le cas, je vous enverrai dans le Yorkshire et vous ne serez plus la bienvenue chez moi ! Vous risquez de finir vieille fille, Caroline, si vous continuez à agir comme vous le faites. Mais vous en serez la seule responsable.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?

\- Je pense qu'il serait temps que vous regardiez la vérité en face, Caroline. Mr Darcy ne veut pas de vous. Il n'a jamais envisagé de vous épouser. Et puis, vous feriez mieux de ne pas oublier que sa tante, lady Catherine, est décidée à lui faire épouser sa fille. Et elle ne laissera personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

\- Absurde ! Je sais que miss de Bourgh est en très mauvaise santé. Elle n'a jamais fait ses débuts dans le monde. Mr Darcy n'épousera jamais une malade. Il a besoin d'une épouse en bonne santé, capable de lui donner un héritier et de diriger sa maison. Je doute qu'elle en soit capable. De toute évidence, Mr Darcy n'est pas homme à laisser qui que ce soit décider à sa place. Il est son propre maître. Lady Catherine se fait des illusions si elle croit qu'il peut avoir envie d'épouser sa fille insipide. Elle est tout le temps malade et ne serait même pas capable de lui donner un héritier. Elle ne sait ni chanter, ni jouer du piano, ni danser, ni rien de ce qui est nécessaire à une jeune fille accomplie. En plus, elle est tout à fait banale. Sa mère n'a jamais été une belle femme, même si elle est persuadée du contraire. Elle se vante de tout savoir mieux que les autres, ce qui est ridicule.

\- Mais elle est de haute naissance. Et elle a l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Elle manipulera Mr Darcy en faisant appel à son sens du devoir et à son orgueil familial. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Caroline. Si Mr Darcy s'est lié d'amitié avec le fils d'un commerçant, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il va oublier son propre rang en épousant une femme de naissance inférieure. Et rien ne prouve qu'il soit prêt à marier sa sœur à Charles. Lady Catherine de Bourgh est une snob, très imbue de son rang. Elle ferait tout pour empêcher que sa nièce épouse quelqu'un de rang inférieur au sien. Je crois que vous visez beaucoup trop haut pour votre bien. Mr Darcy ne vous a jamais accordé le moindre intérêt particulier. Il se montre courtois avec vous, parce que vous êtes la sœur de son ami, mais c'est tout. Et je crois qu'il est agacé par vos louanges constants sur sa sœur. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de le prendre pour un imbécile, Caroline. Mr Darcy est constamment harcelé par les mères de famille qui cherchent à attirer son attention sur leurs filles en chantant leurs louanges. Il est habitué à ce genre d'hypocrisie. Les compliments ne marchent pas avec lui, Caroline. Et lady Catherine ne permettra jamais à quelqu'un qu'elle juge inférieur s'imaginer qu'elle peut épouser son neveu.

\- Apparemment, cela n'a pas suffit pour lui faire atteindre son but, répondit Caroline d'un ton dédaigneux, vexée par les paroles de sa sœur.. Non, Louisa. Je ne crois pas un seul instant que Mr Darcy fera ce qu'elle veut. Non, miss Elisabeth Bennet, elle, représente un danger pour mes projets et pour Mr Darcy .

\- Je doute fort que Mr Darcy veuille s'allier à une pareille famille. Il a sa fierté.

\- Il l'admire, Louisa ! Il trouve qu'elle a de beaux yeux ! Avez-vous vue de quelle manière il la regardait ? Jamais il ne m'a regardée ainsi ! On pourrait croire qu'il ne peut pas supporter de la quitter des yeux. C'est insupportable !

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter ainsi, Caroline. Il n'ira jamais plus loin que la regarder de loin.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a répondu, un jour, lorsque je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il devait être difficile pour lui de fréquenter des gens dont le rang était si inférieur au sien ? Il m'a rappelé que Mr Bennet était un membre de la gentry comme lui et que, même si sa fortune n'est pas aussi importante que la sienne, il y en a de moins riches dans la noblesse. Il m'a même dit que les demoiselles Bennet avaient un rang supérieur au mien parce que leur père est un gentleman alors que le nôtre était un commerçant !

\- Eh bien, c'est la vérité, Caroline. Vous pouvez difficilement le nier.

\- Oui, mais c'est offensant ! Prétendre que miss Eliza est supérieure à moi ! Elle n'est même pas accomplie ! Elle n'a aucune relation dans la bonne société ! Elle n'a pas de dot ! Sa mère est vulgaire et mal élevée. Elle se comporte comme une mère maquerelle qui exhibe ses filles devant les clients ! Et elle laisse les deux cadettes se conduire comme des filles publiques devant les officiers ! Du moins, c'était le cas avant qu'un homme traite sa fille cadette de prostituée sous son nez. Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'il suffit de peu de choses pour ruiner la réputation d'une famille ! Et le père ! Quel genre d'homme est-il ? Il se fait passer pour un homme intelligent mais c'est un lâche et un incapable ! Avez-vous entendu de quelle manière il se permet de se moquer de la sottise de sa femme et de ses filles cadettes ? Et miss Eliza qui l'imite ? Elle se permet de manquer de respect à sa mère ! Elle la méprise parce que son père la méprise. Et elle croit que c'est le comportement d'une jeune femme respectable ! C'est vraiment honteux ! Et Mr Wickham ! Ce beau parleur est venu pleurnicher devant elle sur ses malheurs! Elle ne sait pas que c'est un voleur et un beau parleur qui ment comme il respire. Et il prend un grand plaisir à s'amuser avec les jeunes idiotes qui croit tout ce qu'il raconte ! Elles en sont mêmes prêtes à lui abandonner leur vertu parce qu'elles croient qu'il va les épouser ! Quelles sottes ! Elles doivent regretter amèrement leur bêtise lorsqu'il disparaît après s'être amusée avec elles. Lydia Bennet est tout à fait le genre de fille qu'il considère comme une proie facile. Ce serait drôle, n'est-ce pas, qu'elle soit ruinée et que son aînée découvre sa propre sottise ?

\- Ce serait plutôt cruel, Caroline.

\- Mais cela remettrait miss Eliza à sa place.

\- Mais si cela devait arriver, Mr Darcy se détournera de miss Elisabeth. Laissez donc la mère détruire sa famille par sa stupidité. Elle pourra toujours pleurnicher sur ses malheurs. Cela ne changera rien à sa situation. Aucun homme ne voudra de ses filles. Cependant, ne perdez pas votre temps en croyant que Mr Darcy se tournera vers vous. C'est terminé ! Tout ce que vous réussirez à obtenir, c'est de vous ridiculiser. Vous feriez mieux de vous montrer plus agréable avec Mr Malton.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Il est absolument répugnant ! Peu importe ce que dit Charles. Je n'épouserais pas cet homme.

\- Très bien, Caroline. Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous si nous allions à Bath ? Une de mes amies m'a parlé d'un certain Mr Rushworth. Il a 12 000 £ de rentes et un beau domaine. L'homme n'est pas très séduisant ni très intelligent, mais il n'en sera que plus facile à manipuler.

\- Vraiment ? Il est plus riche que Mr Darcy ? Quelle chance ! Oui, Louisa, allons à Bath. Mais il ne faut pas que Mr Malton le découvre, sinon, il nous suivra. Il est décidé à mettre la main sur ma dot. Et il croit que je vais me pâmer de joie s'il demandait ma main. Quel imbécile !

\- Bon, dans ce cas, nous allons partir pour Bath. Seul le majordome et le cocher sauront où nous allons et ils tiendront leur langue. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

\- Très bien. Mais il ne faut pas oublier l'essentiel. Nous devons trouver un moyen d'éloigner notre frère de Jane Bennet. Elle est gentille et agréable, je veux bien l'admettre, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous allier à une telle famille.

\- Comment le convaincre de renoncer à elle, Caroline. Il en est visiblement très épris.

\- Il suffira de lui faire croire que Jane ne ressent que de l'indifférence pour lui. Elle le traite de la même manière que les autres hommes et ne lui montre aucune préférence. Elle est visiblement trop timide pour montrer clairement ses sentiments. Cela va nous servir.

\- Charles n'accordera aucun crédit à votre parole, Caroline. Vous avez perdu sa confiance. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance de réussir. Vous seriez prête à briser le cœur de Jane ? Après lui avoir offert votre amitié ? Vous êtes vraiment très cruelle, Caroline.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour obtenir ce qui me revient de droit, Louisa, et rien ne m'arrêtera !

\- Je croyais que vous aviez compris la leçon, Caroline. Il est inutile que vous perdiez votre temps. Mr Darcy est définitivement perdu pour vous et c'est uniquement de votre faute. Oubliez-le ! Je suis sûre qu'il ne passe pas son temps à penser à vous. Nous allons partir pour Bath et vous vous montrerez courtoise avec Mr Rushworth. Sinon, il y aura Mr Malton comme autre choix. A vous de décider ce que vous préférez.

\- Je n'épouserai jamais Mr Malton ! Peu importe ce que vous pouvez dire !

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous vous concentrerez sur Mr Rushworth. Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable, Caroline. Sinon, vous risquez bien de vous retrouver toute seule. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Très bien. Alors, tout est arrangé.

Sur ces mots, elle sonna le majordome et lui donna ses instructions. Caroline n'était pas heureuse, mais elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

?

La perspective du bal de Netherfield causait un vif plaisir à toutes les femmes de la famille à Longbourn. Mme Bennet se flattait qu'il était qu'il était offert à titre de compliment et à l'intention de sa fille aînée. Elle fut particulièrement flattée, et considérait comme une faveur particulière, que Mr Bingley fût venu faire son invitation en personne au lieu d'envoyer la carte d'usage. Elle y voyait un compliment à l'égard de Jane et ne faisait que conforter ses espoirs.

Jane se promettait une agréable soirée où elle goûterait la compagnie de ses deux amies et les attentions aimables de leur frère. Elisabeth jouissait d'avance du plaisir de danser beaucoup et de pouvoir parler à Mr Darcy des histoires de Mr Wickham. Elle espérait que ce dernier ne viendrait pas, mais dans le cas contraire, elle l'accueillerait comme il se doit. La joie que se promettait Catherine dépendait moins de telle personne ou de telle circonstance en particulier.

Et Mary elle-même pouvait, sans mentir, assurer que la perspective de cette soirée n'était pas pour lui déplaire et qu'elle n'y était nullement hostile.

\- Mes matinées me sont précieuses, dit-elle, je les consacre entièrement à l'étude. Je ne considère pas comme un sacrifice de prendre part de temps en temps à des divertissements dans la soirée. La société a sur nous tous des droits imprescriptibles, et je me range tout à fait au système de ceux qui tiennent qu'une distraction est nécessaire à l'esprit et que les interruptions pour cause de récréation et d'amusement sont désirables pour tout le monde.

Quand à Lydia, elle était furieuse d'être contrainte de rester dans sa chambre pendant que ses sœurs allaient s'amuser. Elle avait aussi compris que se plaindre ne lui apporterait aucun avantage. Personne, à part sa mère, ne semblait disposé à écouter ses plaintes.

Elisabeth était infiniment soulagée que Mr Collins ne soit plus là. Elle n'aurait pas pu échapper à ses attentions, ce qui aurait été un désagrément pour elle. D'une certaine manière, la maladie de sa sœur l'avait sauvée des attentions indésirables d'un imbécile. Quoique… Peut-être sa mère avait-elle hésité à cause de Mr Darcy. En tout cas, elle avait fait le bon choix. Sinon, elle aurait probablement tenté de la faire revenir à Longbourn pour l'exhiber comme une vache devant l'homme. Ce qu'elle aurait refusé faire. Et elle n'aurait jamais accepté de l'épouser.

S'il n'y avait pas eu un bal à Netherfield comme sujet de préparatifs et de bavardages, certaines des jeunes filles se seraient retrouvées dans une grande détresse, car, depuis le jour de l'invitation jusqu'à celui du bal, il y eut une succession de journées pluvieuses telle qu'elle les empêcha de faire une seule fois la promenade de Meryton.

Durant les quatre jours suivants, ne voir ni leur tante ni les officiers, et n'apprendre aucune nouvelle, était pour elle une chose bien extraordinaire : cette réclusion alla même jusqu'à faire acheter, sans les voir, les rosettes des souliers de bal.

Elisabeth elle-même aurait pu trouver dans les intempéries de quoi lasser sa patience et être contrariée par un temps qui différait totalement les progrès de sa connaissance avec Mr Darcy et il ne fallait rien de moins que la certitude d'un bal le mardi, pour rendre supportables à Kitty et à elle de telles journées de vendredi, samedi, dimanche et lundi qui devaient s'écouler jusque-là.

?

Kitty se tenait devant son miroir et observait la robe de bal qu'elle venait d'enfiler. C'était la première fois qu'elle choisissait le tissu pour la faire. Elle n'avait demandé l'avis ni de sa mère, ni de sa sœur, Lydia, contrairement à son habitude. Il était temps qu'elle fasse ses propres choix. C'était ce que lui avait dit Lizzie lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé son avis.

Elle avait pris conscience de la sottise dont elle faisait preuve en suivant constamment l'exemple de Lydia. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle l'avait fait dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de sa mère. Et elle savait, désormais, que c'était aussi futile que les tentatives de miss Bingley de plaire à Mr Darcy. Elle avait donc décidé que cela ne valait plus la peine qu'elle perde son temps. Elle agirait en fonction de ses propres désirs et non pas ceux des autres.

Bien sûr, elle savait que Lydia se conduisait très mal et qu'elle refusait de l'admettre. Kitty se demandait si sa sœur avait réellement compris ce qu'elle avait fait. Cela ne semblait pas du tout être le cas. Elle était tellement persuadée qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait que rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux. Il était inutile de lui faire la morale. Tout ce qu'on lui disait était oublié aussitôt entendu. Lydia n'accordait jamais la moindre attention à quelque chose qui lui déplaisait.

Tout le monde pensait que Kitty et Lydia étaient proches. Comme elles étaient les deux plus jeunes, elles n'avaient guère eu le choix. Kitty aurait préféré se rapprocher de Mary, mais sa personnalité fade et ennuyeuse l'avait repoussée et elle s'était tournée vers sa cadette. Jane et Lizzie étaient déjà proches avant sa naissance et il aurait été vain de tenter de s'immiscer entre elles.

Comme Lydia avait une forte personnalité, et que Kitty était plutôt timide, elle s'était retrouvée obligée de la suivre. Elle se sentait plus audacieuse en compagnie de sa sœur, même si, parfois, elle se rendait compte qu'elle faisait des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle recevait une certaine attention grâce à sa sœur, mais elle avait remarqué que certains messieurs semblaient se moquer ouvertement de Lydia et celle-ci ne s'en était jamais rendue compte.

Elle ne le lui avait jamais révélé. Elle doutait fort que sa sœur l'aurait crue ou en aurait tenu compte. Maintenant, les choses étaient différentes et Lydia savait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle était devenue un objet de moqueries et de mépris de la part des officiers. Ce qui la rendait absolument furieuse. Mais, au lieu de corriger ses défauts, elle ne faisait que se plaindre de l'injustice qu'on lui faisait subir.

Kitty savait, maintenant, que le comportement de Lydia en public était indécent et qu'aucun homme ne pourrait envisager de l'épouser. Elle se sentait humiliée de savoir que les messieurs pensaient qu'elle était comme sa sœur. Les habitants de Meryton et des environs étaient habitués au comportement de Lydia et se montraient indulgents avec elle, Il suffisait de dire qu'elle finirait par grandir et apprendre à bien se comporter. Et elle avait fini par être punie parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas se conduire éternellement comme une petite fille trop gâtée et mal élevée.

Elle était soulagée de s'être éloignée de Lydia et de ne plus l'imiter. Elle avait remarqué que les gens avaient changé d'attitude, désormais. On lui montrait beaucoup plus de respect qu'auparavant. Et elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les autres. Elle n'avait plus l'impression qu'ils se moquaient d'elle dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Elle savait que sa mère avait toujours favorisée Lydia et son père, Lizzie. Cependant, Lizzie était bien élevée et ne faisait jamais de caprices. Elle ne se servait jamais de son père pour obtenir quelque chose qu'on lui refusait, comme le faisait Lydia. Elle ne poussait pas son père à lui faire accorder ce que sa mère lui refusait.

Lydia cherchait toujours à se servir de sa mère pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, même si son père le lui avait interdit.

Sauf que, désormais, elle n'obtenait plus rien du tout. La moindre tentative de faire des caprices lui valait une sévère punition. Cela avait pris du temps, mais elle avait enfin compris qu'elle perdait son temps et s'était calmée. Cependant, Kitty savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Elle avait décidé que, désormais, elle ne cèderait plus à ses caprices. Elle avait profité de son absence pour fouiller sa chambre et reprendre tout ce qu'elle avait volé à ses sœurs. Elle avait rendu à celles-ci ce qui leur appartenait en leur conseillant de l'enfermer à clé. Elle en faisait autant. Lydia ne pouvait plus toucher à ses affaires. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre sans sa permission. Elle avait tenté de s'en plaindre à leur mère, mais Kitty n'avait pas cédé et leur père l'avait soutenue.

Lydia avait l'habitude de choisir les couleurs de ses robes avec l'approbation de leur mère et elle choisissait uniquement les couleurs qui lui déplaisaient pour la reléguer dans l'ombre. Mais désormais, elle ne lui demandait plus son avis et ne se souciait plus de son opinion. Ce fait rendait Lydia furieuse, mais comme elle ne pouvait plus sortir, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Même sa mère avait du céder sur ce point car Kitty lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne permettrait plus jamais à Lydia de prendre des décisions qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Et elle avait dû céder sur ce point.

Elle avait ainsi pu choisir les couleurs qu'elle aimait et qui correspondait à sa carnation et à la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Le résultat lui paraissait très agréable. Sa coiffure lui allait très bien. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être encore une petite fille. Non, désormais, elle ferait ses propres choix toute seule. Lydia pourrait bien bouder tant qu'elle voudrait, elle ne lui prêterait aucune attention.

Ce soir, Kitty espérait bien que tout le monde verrait à quel point elle était différente. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment être remarquée et voler la vedette à Jane, mais seulement montrer qu'elle était capable de se comporter comme elle. Ce soir, Lydia ne serait pas là pour lui faire concurrence et se ridiculiser ou faire honte au reste de la famille. Ce soir, elle avait l'intention de se comporter de façon irréprochable au bal. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait honte d'elle. Elle espérait que Lizzie le remarquerait et serait fière d'elle. Elle décida de se rendre dans sa chambre pour lui montrer sa toilette et lui demander son avis. Elle avait un goût très sûr, bien meilleur que celui de Lydia dont elle voyait maintenant l'indécence. Mais elle ne tiendrait plus jamais compte de son avis.

?

Tandis qu'elle achevait de se préparer et que la servante la coiffait, Lizzie vit, dans le miroir, sa mère qui entrait dans sa chambre. Mme Bennet sourit.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, Lizzie ! Pas autant que Jane, naturellement, mais magnifique quand même. Cette tenue vous va très bien.

Lizzie sourit en réprimant un soupir agacé.

\- Merci, Maman.

\- J'espère que vous vous occuperez de Mr Darcy ce soir car il semble beaucoup s'intéresser à vous.

\- Si vous voulez dire, utiliser des méthodes choquantes pour forcer un homme à rester en ma compagnie, ne comptez pas sur moi ! rétorqua froidement Lizzie.

\- Sottises ! Vous devez être polie et profitez de sa compagnie, voilà tout. Pourquoi faut-il que vous cherchiez toujours à me contrarier ?

\- Parce que vous voulez toujours nous obliger à faire des choses inconvenantes. Vous avez vu le résultat avec Lydia. Désormais, plus personne ne veut lui parler, sauf pour se moquer d'elle. Voilà le résultat de la belle éducation que vous lui avez donné, ou plutôt de l'absence d'éducation. Vous ne lui avez appris qu'à satisfaire ses caprices au mépris des règles de la bienséance dont elle ne sait rien du tout.

Mme Bennet n'était pas du tout contente de se voir reprocher la mauvaise conduite de Lydia qui avait failli détruire la réputation de toute la famille. Elle envisagea d'abord de se plaindre de ses nerfs, mais elle avait compris depuis longtemps que Lizzie restait totalement indifférente à ce genre de plainte.

\- A vous de décider si vous voulez avoir un mari ou finir vieille fille. Mais si cela arrive, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous plaindre.

\- Je trouverai un mari, à condition que vous ne commencez pas à vous vanter de mon prochain mariage avant même que le prétendant n'y pense. Vous l'avez fait avec Jane et le résultat, c'est que l'homme en question a pris la fuite. On aurait pu croire que cela vous servirait de leçon et vous pousserait à tenir votre langue, mais non, vous avez recommencé. Et vous osez vous plaindre de vos échecs ? Vous ne tenez même pas compte du fait que vos vantardises sont humiliantes pour Jane et moi.

\- Oh, assez ! Vous n'êtes jamais contente ! Je me demande ce que Mr Darcy peut bien vous trouver. J'aurai mieux fait de diriger l'attention de Mr Collins sur vous !

\- Mais heureusement, vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Pour une fois dans votre vie, vous avez fait preuve de bon sens étant donné que j'aurai refusé l'homme et que Papa n'aurait jamais donné son consentement. Vous voyez, vous pouvez vous estimer heureuse de votre choix !

Mme Bennet fut très choquée à l'idée que l'une de ses filles pourrait refuser un prétendant. Elle en eut des sueurs froides car dans ce cas, il était fort probable que Mr Collins, vexé, serait allé choisir une épouse dans une autre famille. C'était une horrible idée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais forcer Lizzie à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était tout à fait capable de refuser Mr Darcy. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne dise rien et ne se préoccupe plus de ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Très bien. Faites comme bon vous semble. Je me lave les mains de votre sort.

Mme Bennet sortit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Lizzie laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Que sa mère ait pu croire qu'elle pourrait accepter d'épouser un homme comme Mr Collins était risible. Bien sûr, elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait refuser un prétendant. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle ne la connaissait pas du tout. C'était risible. Mais heureusement, le problème ne se posait pas.

L'entrée de Kitty dans la chambre interrompit ses pensées. Elle la regarda à travers le miroir et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle était absolument ravissante. Pour une fois, elle portait des couleurs qui lui convenaient parfaitement.

Lizzie fut soulagée que sa jeune sœur ait enfin décidé de s'habiller selon ses propres goûts plutôt que ceux de Lydia. Elle était beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle mais elle ignorait comment se mettre en valeur. Ou plutôt, Lydia ne lui avait jamais permis de le faire, lui imposant ses propres goûts pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait dans l'ombre.

\- Lizzie, vous êtes ravissante ! s'exclama Kitty.

\- Merci, Kitty. Je peux en dire autant pour vous. Ces couleurs vous conviennent très bien.

\- Vous croyez vraiment ? Je crains que Lydia ne soit furieuse en me voyant. Elle avait essayé de me convaincre de prendre une couleur absolument hideuse. J'ai fait mine d'accepter, mais la couturière a compris laquelle je voulais vraiment. Et je ne sais pas comment Maman va réagir.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de leur réaction, Kitty. Cela n'a aucune importance. Vous avez toujours été plus jolie que Lydia, mais vous ne le saviez pas parce qu'elle vous obligeait à vous habiller avec des couleurs qui ne vous allaient pas. Mais désormais, vous ferez comme bon vous semble. Ne vous préoccupez pas de leur opinion. De toute façon, je suis sûre que les messieurs ne seront pas d'accord avec elles. Et votre opinion sur vous-même a plus d'importance que la leur, surtout celle de Lydia. Elle ne vous a pas vue ?

\- Non. Papa l'a gardée en bas avec lui. Il craignait qu'elle ne cherche à m'ennuyer.

\- Excellente initiative. Si vous attendez encore quelques minutes, je pourrais descendre avec vous. Jane et Mary sont déjà en bas.

\- D'accord.

La femme de chambre acheva son travail en peu de temps. Lizzie la remercia et elle se tourna vers sa sœur :

\- Vous êtes prête, Kitty ?

\- Je crois… oui, répondit sa sœur.

Lizzie posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kitty. Inspirez profondément. N'oubliez pas que ce que pense Lydia est sans intérêt.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et elles sortirent de la chambre. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au salon où les autres membres de la famille étaient réunis, elle vit le regard furieux que Lydia posa sur elle. Mme Bennet fut très choquée par la nouvelle apparence de sa quatrième fille, comprenant que celle-ci risquait de devenir une rivale dangereuse pour sa favorite dont elle avait servi de faire-valoir. En voyant le regard de son mari, elle n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de garder son opinion pour elle. Cependant, elle fut dans l'impossibilité de dire un mot. Mr Bennet, agréablement surpris en voyant Kitty, ne manqua pas de la féliciter :

\- Vous êtes ravissante, Kitty. Dois-je comprendre que vous avez choisi vous-même le tissu de votre robe ?

\- Oui, Papa.

\- Eh bien, il était temps que vous ne vous fiez plus au goût de Lydia. Il est absolument déplorable. Vous avez le droit de vous habiller comme vous le voulez. Continuez ainsi et tout ira bien.

\- Merci, Papa, répondit Kitty en rougissant de plaisir.

Ses autres sœurs ne manquèrent pas de la complimenter à leur tour, pour sa plus grande joie. Lydia boudait dans son coin, furieuse de cette situation et du fait que son père dise qu'elle avait mauvais goût. Mme Bennet était très contrariée par ce fait, elle aussi, mais elle ne put rien dire, sachant qu'elle risquait de mettre son mari en colère. Elle abandonna donc Lydia à sa bouderie.

Ce fut donc avec une joie profonde que Kitty monta dans l'une des voitures pour se rendre au bal de Netherfield où elle espérait être accueillie de la même manière.


	22. Chapitre 22

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour publier ce chapitre Il se fera en plusieurs parties car il risque d'être assez long. J'ai corrigé mais fautes, mais si vous en trouvez d'autres, dites-le moi, merci._ _Bonne lecture. Des commentaires seraient appréciés._

 **astree**

Merci. J'ai un peu de mal à poursuivre, mais je pense que je parviendrais à le terminer. Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura encore beaucoup de chapitres même si je ne sais pas encore comment l'histoire va se terminer.

 **Shaolan**

Merci.

 **Guest**

Oui, je vais continuer. Cela me prendra peut-être plus de temps pour le terminer, mais je le ferais. Le problème, c'est que j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour écrire d'autres histoires et que je ne veux pas risquer de les perdre. Et puis, avec le beau temps, ce n'est pas facile de rester devant l'ordinateur. Mais je vais avancer.

 **Guest**

Je ferais de mon mieux !

 **ashibee23**

Merci. J'espère que celui-ci aura le même résultat. Je vais essayer de terminer la deuxième partie rapidement. Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 22**

Le jour du bal arriva enfin. Bingley était extrêmement nerveux. Il tenait beaucoup à s'assurer des derniers préparatifs et causait un certain désarroi parmi le personnel en posant plusieurs fois les mêmes questions. Sans compter que sa tante, et même Darcy, commençaient à s'impatienter devant son attitude.

Enfin, Darcy, excédé, le convainquit de sortir de la maison pour faire une promenade et profiter du fait qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Malheureusement, Bingley était bien trop préoccupé par les préparatifs de son bal pour avoir envie de rester dehors très longtemps et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour avoir envie de retourner dans la maison.

\- Darcy ! Il faut que je vérifie la place de chaque invité !

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait et modifié au moins dix fois. Ce n'est plus nécessaire de changer encore une fois.

\- Mais je devrais peut-être demander à ma tante de s'assurer que j'ai bien fait. Il vaut mieux que je m'en assure moi-même.

\- Charles, votre tante ne connaît pas vos invités, mis à part les Bennet et miss Lucas. Ce serait donc une perte de temps. Ils sont très bien placés. Il est inutile de les changer de place une nouvelle fois.

\- D'accord, soupira Bingley. Estimez-vous heureux que mes sœurs ne soient pas là. Elles vous auraient placé entre elles pendant le souper.

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette idée.

\- Elles ne sont pas là, heureusement. Vous ne les avez pas invitées au bal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Louisa m'a écrit pour me dire que Caroline avait un prétendant indésirable qui lui déplaît profondément. Elles ont l'intention de se rendre à Bath pour l'hiver. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur épouse un homme qui ne lui plaît pas et c'est vraiment le cas pour ce Mr Malton.

\- Malton ? Cet homme est un débauché ! Je ne souhaiterais à aucune femme de se retrouver à sa merci. La dot de votre sœur ne durerait probablement pas plus de deux ans. Elle a raison de vouloir le fuir. Vous devriez dire à Mme Hurst de ne plus l'accueillir chez elle.

Bingley hocha la tête.

\- Je l'en informerai. Mais vraiment, Darcy, je tiens à revenir. Je veux être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié.

Darcy soupira.

\- Très bien, Charles. Si vous insistez, nous allons rentrer. Mais vraiment, cela ne me paraît pas nécessaire. Avez-vous fait une liste de toutes les tâches à accomplir en les cochant au fur et à mesure qu'elles ont été faites ?

\- Oui. C'était une bonne idée. Cela m'a évité de m'embrouiller.

\- Alors, où est le problème, Charles ? Si vous avez fait tout ce que contenait votre liste, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous vous inquiétez.

\- Et si j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important ?

\- Votre tante vous l'aurait dit.

\- Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse le savoir. Elle n'avait jamais organisé un bal auparavant.

\- Elle m'a montré votre liste. Il n'y avait que peu de choses à ajouter. Vous avez pensé à tout ce qui était nécessaire.

Bingley le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vois que vous avez voulu m'aider malgré mon désir de me débrouiller.

\- Votre tante m'a demandé mon aide. Je ne pouvais pas la lui refuser pour cette raison. Et vous n'aviez rien oublié d'important. Donc, tout va bien. Laissez vos serviteurs faire leur travail. Ils sont déjà bien assez nerveux sans que vous passiez votre temps à regarder derrière leur dos.

\- Très bien, soupira Bingley. Je vais les laisser tranquilles. Je suppose que vous redoutez cette soirée.

\- Elle ne sera sans doute pas aussi désagréable que je peux le redouter. Nous verrons bien. Je pourrais profiter de la compagnie de miss Elisabeth sans craindre l'ingérence de vos sœurs.

Il hésita à ajouter quelque chose, mais se tut. Bingley se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin du manoir. Il regarda son ami qui semblait un peu gêné.

\- La venue des officiers de la milice vous dérange-t-elle, Darcy ? demanda-t-il. Craigniez-vous la présence de Wickham ?

\- Il ne viendra pas. Il a peur de mon cousin et n'osera jamais se retrouver en face de lui. Non, il ne viendra pas, j'en suis certain.

\- J'en suis soulagé parce que, voyez-vous, je n'ai pu trouver aucune excuse pour justifier le fait de ne pas l'inviter.

\- Il va sans doute trouver un prétexte pour ne pas venir. Peut-être même va-t-il se rendre à Londres. Ce qui facilitera les choses pour son arrestation.

Peu de temps après, ils atteignirent l'entrée de Netherfield. Les deux hommes mirent pied à terre, abandonnèrent leurs montures à des valets d'écurie et montèrent l'escalier pour atteindre le hall. Fosset salua son maître qui lui demanda où se trouvait sa tante :

\- Elle se trouve dans le salon, Monsieur.

Bingley s'y rendit au pas de charge. Darcy haussa les sourcils, soupira et, résigné, s'empressa de le suivre.

?

\- Ma tante, est-ce que tout est prêt ? N'y-a-t-il plus rien à vérifier ? demanda Bingley en entrant dans le salon.

Miss Grâce leva les yeux vers son neveu et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout est prêt, Charles, répondit-elle tranquillement. Il n'y a plus rien à vérifier. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Je croyais que Mr Darcy vous avait emmené faire une promenade à cheval ?

\- C'est bien ce que nous étions censés faire, répliqua Darcy qui suivait son ami, mais cela ne lui a pas suffit. Il voulait vérifier le placement des invités pendant le dîner.

\- Je me suis occupée de tout, Charles. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en préoccuper. Vous devriez comprendre pourquoi l'organisation des bals est réservé aux femmes. Les messieurs ne savent pas le faire et ils se préoccupent de choses inutiles.

Darcy eut un discret sourire. Lui-même savait très bien tout ce qu'il fallait faire mais il laissait ses serviteurs s'occuper de tout et vérifier le travail seulement lorsque tout était prêt. Il comprenait, cependant, pourquoi son ami était aussi nerveux. C'était son premier bal, après tout.

\- Voulez-vous un peu de thé, messieurs ? demanda miss Grâce.

\- Certainement. D'accord, Bingley ? répondit Darcy en plaçant une tasse dans la main de son ami. Vous avez besoin d'un peu de nourriture afin d'être en pleine forme pour danser ce soir.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne faudrait pas décevoir les jeunes filles, dit-il, mais il ne pensait qu'à Miss Bennet comme sa partenaire de danse.

Darcy voyait bien qu'il était toujours inquiet, mais il veilla à le tenir occupé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de s'habiller.

?

Bingley se regarda dans son miroir avec une certaine satisfaction. Son valet l'avait habillé à la perfection. Il serait même capable de rivaliser avec Darcy pour ce qui était de l'élégance.

Il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de bal, ainsi que dans les pièces utilisées pour les joueurs de cartes et pour le dîner. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Tout était prêt. Alors, il se dirigea vers le hall pour pouvoir saluer ses invités dès leur arrivée. Miss Grâce le rejoignit bientôt ainsi que le colonel Fitzwilliam.

Leur attente fut de courte durée. Les premiers arrivés furent les officiers du colonel Forster. Bingley fut infiniment soulagé de constater que Mr Wickham ne se trouvait pas parmi eux.

Le lieutenant Denny l'informa qu'il avait été obligé de se rendre à Londres. Cela n'intéressait pas spécialement Bingley mais il savait que son ami serait soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter sa présence.

Un certain nombre de voitures suivirent les officiers et Bingley fut très occupé à accueillir un certain nombre de dames et de messieurs.

Parmi les derniers à arriver étaient les Bennet.

\- Ce n'était pas inattendu, n'est-ce pas ? fit miss Grâce d'un ton amusé.

Bingley savait déjà à quel point miss Bennet était belle, mais ce soir-là, elle s'était surpassée.

Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour cela, Darcy était très

nerveux, lui aussi, essayant de penser à ce qu'il allait dire à Elisabeth. Il attendait son arrivée avec impatience, saluant d'un signe de tête les invités qui arrivaient les uns après les autres. Après avoir attendu ce qui lui parut des siècles, il vit enfin les Bennet faire leur entrée dans la salle de bal.

?

Les jours précédents le bal ne furent pas très agréables car il ne cessa de pleuvoir. Lizzie fut dans l'impossibilité de sortir, ce qui n'avait rien d'agréable pour elle. Le mardi arriva enfin, justifiant le fait que les dames se préoccupent de leur apparence pour le bal. Lizzie se retira dans sa chambre avec sa sœur et elles s'aidèrent mutuellement à s'habiller.

Lizzie était soulagée que Mr Collins ne soit pas présent. Et encore plus qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de l'importuner de ses intentions. Elle plaignait Mary de devoir épouser un individu aussi ridicule et dépourvu de cervelle. Apparemment, personne ne l'avait forcée à l'accepter, elle l'avait fait volontairement. Sa mère avait, pour une fois, fait preuve de bon sens, même s'il était probable que son père lui avait dit clairement ses exigences.

Lizzie se doutait bien que sa mère serait incapable de comprendre qu'elle puisse envisager de refuser un prétendant. Ce qui signifiait clairement que l'affection et le respect étaient sans intérêt à ses yeux comparés au fait d'avoir un mari, une maison et un revenu convenable. Elle était assez semblable à Charlotte, sur ce point.

En songeant à son amie, Lizzie ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour elle. Elle ne savait pas comment il était possible que les évènements soient revenus en arrière, mais pour elle, ils modifiaient son avenir. Elle espérait que le destin avait prévu quelque chose pour elle, sinon, elle en serait désolée pour elle.

Elle soupira et commença à s'habiller. Elle se sentait plus heureuse d'assister à un bal qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se vêtit avec plus de soin que d'habitude, et se prépara dans la plus grande exaltation à la conquête de tout ce qui dans le cœur de Mr Darcy, restait insoumis, avec l'assurance que cette part ne dépasserait point ce qui pouvait être gagné au cours de la soirée. Elle sourit en se demandant comment il réagirait s'il pouvait deviner ses pensées. Mais peut-être avait-il l'intention d'en faire autant avec elle. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer amusant.

Après avoir enfilé ses sous-vêtements, chemise, pantalon et corset léger, elle revêtit une robe de soie blanche garnie, sur le bas, aux manches et au corsage de dentelle crantée. La taille haute, la fluidité de la jupe flattait sa silhouette.

Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle aida sa sœur à se vêtir à son tour. Elle sourit en voyant à quel point sa sœur était belle. Comme elle était habile de ses mains, elle se chargea de la coiffer selon ses goûts.

\- Vous êtes ravissante, Lizzie, dit Jane en souriant à sa sœur.

\- J'en dirais autant pour vous. Il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que Mr Bingley sera totalement ébloui.

\- Je pense que Mr Darcy le sera tout autant lorsqu'il vous verra, répondit Jane en rougissant.

\- Eh bien, c'est notre rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Assurer notre pouvoir sur nos prétendants. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient tenté d'aller voir ailleurs parce qu'ils seraient déçus.

\- Lizzie !

\- Je plaisante, Jane. Je doute fort que Mr Bingley veuille regarder une autre femme.

\- Oh, Lizzie, vous devriez être un peu plus prudente. Un jour, vos plaisanteries vous causeront des ennuis.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela.

Jane se leva.

\- Je vais vous envoyer Sarah dès que possible.

\- Merci, Jane.

?

Mme Bennet entra dans la chambre de Lizzie. Celle-ci était assise devant la coiffeuse pendant que la femme de chambre achevait de la coiffer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant :

\- Oh ! Vous êtes ravissante, Lizzie. Pas autant que Jane, bien sûr. Personne ne peut l'égaler. Mais vous êtes quand même tout à fait présentable. Je suppose que Mr Darcy appréciera le résultat de vos efforts.

\- Merci, Maman, répondit Lizzie qui jugea prudent de ne pas faire de commentaire concernant Mr Darcy.

\- J'espère que vous vous occuperez de Mr Darcy ce soir car il semble beaucoup s'intéresser à vous.

Mme Bennet sortit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Lizzie poussa un soupir. Elle espérait que sa mère n'allait pas de nouveau les ridiculiser par sa conduite inconvenante. Au moins, son père serait là pour la surveiller.

L'entrée de Kitty dans sa chambre interrompit ses pensées. Elle la regarda à travers le miroir et fut absolument stupéfaite. Sa sœur était ravissante.

Selon son opinion, Kitty avait toujours été très jolie, plus que Lydia, en tout cas, dont le caractère audacieux donnait une certaine illusion à son apparence. Mais sa cadette avait de beaux cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Jane. Pour une fois, sa tenue était aussi élégante que discrète. Elle ne l'avait pas surchargée de rubans et de dentelles. Elle avait sans doute compris que la sobriété valait mieux que d'être trop voyante.

Kitty n'avait jamais su comment se mettre en valant, probablement à cause de Lydia qui cherchait par tous les moyens à fausser son apparence en lui conseillant de porter des couleurs qui ne lui convenaient pas du tout. Au moins, elle l'avait compris et elle déciderait désormais seule de ce qu'elle porterait. Elle avait également modifiée sa coiffure qui était beaucoup plus seyante et conforme à son âge.

\- Lizzie, vous êtes ravissante ! s'exclama Kitty, visiblement ravie de pouvoir admirer sa sœur aînée.

\- Merci, Kitty. Je peux en dire autant de vous. Ces couleurs vous vont à ravir. Vous avez fait un très bon choix.

\- Vous croyez, Lizzie ? Maman ne m'a pas encore vue. Elle risque d'être aussi furieuse que Lydia.

\- Il faudra bien qu'elle admette que vous êtes beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle. Et si elle s'y refuse, ne vous en préoccupez pas. Je suis sûre que les messieurs seront de mon avis. Le plus important, c'est ce que vous pensez de vous-même. Vous savez que Maman parle souvent sans réfléchir.

Kitty hocha la tête, visiblement sceptique. Cependant, elle préféra ne pas protester.

\- Cela me fait peur, Lizzie. Comment les messieurs vont-ils me voir, maintenant ? Ils doivent penser que je suis comme Lydia et avoir une très mauvaise opinion de moi !

\- C'est à vous de leur prouver que vous êtes capable de bien vous conduire, Kitty. Je suppose que vous avez lu le livre que Papa vous a remis.

\- Oui. C'était assez ennuyeux, mais je me conformerais aux règles. Je crois que je commence à comprendre qu'elles ont été créées pour une bonne raison. Cependant, j'aime autant vous prévenir que Lydia n'est pas de cet avis et qu'elle refuse de s'y conformer.

\- Tant pis pour elle, Kitty. Lydia ne sera pas autorisée à sortir de nouveau en société tant qu'elle refusera de respecter les règles. Cela pourrait durer des années. Je pense qu'elle serait absolument furieuse si vous aviez la possibilité de vous marier avant elle. Peut-être que cela la fera réfléchir.

\- Cela se peut. Mais elle n'en est pas moins furieuse de sa nouvelle situation. Je crois qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle serait le centre de l'attention de tous les officiers et surtout, de Mr Wickham.

\- Vous ne devez pas approcher cet homme, Kitty. Il n'est absolument pas digne de confiance.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Lizzie ? demanda Kitty, visiblement surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de respectable. Il se sert de son charme et de ses bonnes manières pour tromper les gens. C'est un joueur invétéré, un ivrogne et un coureur de jupons. Il n'a aucun scrupule à déshonorer les jeunes filles crédules qui sont prêtes à croire tout ce qu'il raconte. Il a déshonoré la mémoire du père de Mr Darcy, et alors que celui-ci lui a offert une éducation pour mener une vie respectable, il a préféré devenir un débauché et vivre uniquement en fonction de ses caprices.

\- Comme Lydia !

\- Oui, exactement comme Lydia. Elle serait une proie facile pour lui car elle n'a aucune notion du danger que peuvent représenter certains hommes.

Elle se tourna Molly, la femme de chambre.

\- Je vous saurai gré de garder cela pour vous. Mr Wickham aura disparu dans quelques jours et cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Il n'a aucun scrupule à s'en prendre aux servantes pour satisfaire ses vices.

Molly pâlit.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion, miss Lizzie.

\- Merci, Molly.

Elle se leva et prit la main de sa jeune sœur.

\- Allez, venez, Kitty, allons affronter la lionne. A deux, nous serons plus forte !

L'image de Mme Bennet en lionne était si drôle que Kitty ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et sa sœur l'imita. Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles descendirent au salon où était réunie le reste de la famille. Lizzie vit les yeux écarquillés de sa mère lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Kitty, puis son expression contrarié qui s'effaça presque aussitôt. Elle n'était absolument pas ravie de constater que sa transformation soudaine risquait d'en faire une véritable rivale pour sa favorite. Lydia n'avait pas été autorisée à quitter sa chambre.

Mme Bennet fut obligée de garder le silence. Elle savait que dire du mal de Kitty devant son mari pourrait lui valoir une sévère punition. Mais celle-ci ne payait rien pour attendre.

Kitty reçut beaucoup de compliments de la part de ses sœurs, même de Mary. Quand à Mr Bennet, il était visiblement très agréablement surpris et ne manqua pas de le lui faire savoir. Kitty rougit car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir l'approbation de son père. Mais elle se promit de tout faire pour continuer à la mériter à l'avenir.

Ce fut le cœur plein d'espoir que Kitty monta dans la voiture qui devait la conduire au bal de Netherfield.

?

Darcy s'était habillé avec plus de soins que d'habitude. Il tenait à faire honneur à miss Elisabeth. Il aurait voulu savoir de quelle couleur serait la robe de miss Elisabeth. Blanche, sans doute, comme celles de toutes les débutantes. Il prit le temps de se détendre mais il s'était préparé un peu trop tôt pour descendre.

Il se retrouva tellement en avance qu'il se plaça dans la galerie au-dessus de la salle de bal pour observer l'arrivée des invités. Puis, il décida de rejoindre Bingley, jugeant qu'il serait plus poli de se trouver avec lui pour recevoir les invités.

Il savait qu'il risquait de se montrer impatient. Il avait hâte de voir Elisabeth. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà demandé sa main et fait en sorte que le mariage ait lieu avant Noël, de sorte qu'il puisse passer ces fêtes à Pemberley avec elle et Georgiana. Mais il savait qu'il devait compter sur la réaction de sa tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Elle serait folle de rage d'apprendre ses intentions qui détruiraient de façon définitive tous ses plans. Il le lui avait déjà fait clairement comprendre, tout en sachant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle croirait avoir une chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Il y avait Mr Collins. C'était le pasteur d'Hunsford. Il était fiancé à miss Mary Bennet. Lady Catherine serait tout à fait capable de s'en prendre à eux pour se venger de sa déception.

Il lui faudrait discuter du problème avec Mr Bennet. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver une autre paroisse à Mr Collins. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de le résoudre. Mais étant donné son comportement obséquieux, ce ne serait sans doute pas facile. Cependant, il allait essayer. Il avait quelques avantages, dans ce domaine, qui pourrait lui permettre d'atteindre ce but. S'il réussissait, lady Catherine n'aurait aucun moyen de se venger sur eux de sa déception.

Mais pour le moment, son seul désir était de voir Elisabeth, de danser avec elle et de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Certes, le bal serait une épreuve qu'il lui faudrait endurer. S'il s'écoutait, il irait à Longbourn le lendemain pour lui demander sa main, mais il lui fallait faire preuve de prudence.

?

Lorsque les voitures commencèrent enfin à arriver, Darcy observa les invités qui se pressaient à l'entrée du grand salon, guettant les Bennet. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il se demanda s'il parviendrait à la retrouver dans cette foule. Il n'était pas très à l'aise, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se tenir à l'écart. Il tenta donc, tant bien que mal, de se frayer un chemin à travers les invités, afin de rejoindre son ami.

Ne voulant pas risquer de blesser sa bien-aimée en ignorant les autres invités, il fit l'effort de se montrer poli en les saluant et en parlant à certains d'entre eux. Alors qu'il se tournait vers l'entrée du salon qui était son but principal, il retint soudainement son souffle en l'apercevant soudain telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il faisait très chaud dans le salon, éclairé par des centaines de bougies et ravivait l'éclat de sa peau. Elle était absolument ravissante. Darcy sentit sa gorge se serrer. Des mots comme belle, séduisante, magnifique et éblouissante avaient peine à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il aperçut miss Elisabeth Bennet.

Elle continua à faire la révérence à ceux qu'elle rencontrait, mais ses yeux fouillait le salon à la recherche d'une seule personne. Dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité, elle regardait autour d'elle dans la foule. Ses cheveux, relevés sur la tête en boucles, découvrait son cou fin et long. Il éprouva le désir de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Elle regarda finalement dans sa direction et il vit l'expression de soulagement sur son visage et un lent sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Darcy se retourna dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle faisait.

« _C'est moi qu'elle cherche_! pensa Darcy alors que les coins de sa bouche se relevaient pour lui retourner son sourire.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait, il se retrouva devant elle, sans savoir comment il était parvenu à l'atteindre. Pendant un très court moment, ce fut comme s'ils étaient seuls dans le salon. Mais la foule continua de se déplacer autour d'eux, avec des salutations polies à leur égard. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis, Elisabeth détourna le regard en rougissant, inspira profondément et jugeant qu'il était nécessaire de lui faire la conversation, dit d'un ton joyeux :

?

Le chemin qui conduisait jusqu'à l'entrée de Netherfield ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'un grand événement allait se produire. Les demoiselles Bennet poussèrent un soupir plein de joie alors que la voiture avançait sur la route éclairée par de nombreuses lanternes. Mme Bennet ne cessait de bavarder et de laisser paraître ses espoirs. Lizzie soupira intérieurement, frustrée à l'idée que sa mère allait sans doute faire en sorte de les plonger dans l'embarras. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Mr Bennet n'intervienne :

\- Mme Bennet ! Je vous conseille de ne pas oublier ce que je vous ai dit avant notre départ. Pas question de bavarder sur les fiançailles éventuelles de Jane. Tant que ce ne sera pas officiel, je ne veux pas entendre le moindre discours à ce sujet. Ce serait honteux que la réputation de Jane se retrouve salie à cause du goût de sa mère pour les commérages !

Mme Bennet protesta bruyamment que tel n'était pas son intention.

\- Je l'espère bien, répliqua sèchement Mr Bennet. Peut-être que vous finirez par apprendre la vertu de tenir votre langue.

Heureusement, la voiture finit par s'arrêter, au grand soulagement de Lizzie. Kitty s'empressa de descendre, désireuse de s'éloigner de sa mère le plus vite possible pour rejoindre les invités. Alors que Jane, Lizzie et Mary descendaient plus calmement, il était évident que Mme Bennet aurait volontiers imiter Kitty si elle l'avait pu. Elisabeth inspira profondément et se prépara à affronter le bal en espérant que tout se passerait bien. Elle avait toujours aimé la danse, mais elle craignait que la présence de Mr Wickham ne vienne tout gâcher. Elle espérait que l'homme choisirait de s'abstenir de se montrer. Au moins, Mr Collins ne serait pas là pour tout gâcher.

Un serviteur les débarrassa de leurs manteaux avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers leurs hôtes pour les saluer.

Mr Bingley, sa tante et le colonel Fitzwilliam se tenaient côte à côte pour accueillir les invités. Ils furent donc très chaleureusement accueillis.

\- Mr Bingley, miss Bingley, colonel, permettez-moi de vous dire à quel point je me réjouis de vous revoir, dit Mme Bennet, non sans regarder autour d'elle.

\- Ravie, fit miss Grâce en faisant une révérence.

Bingley accueillit chaleureusement Miss Bennet et Mlle Elisabeth, et laissa sa tante saluer le reste de la famille. Il fut un peu surpris de constater que miss Lydia n'était pas présente, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

\- Je me réjouis de votre présence, dit Bingley à l'intention de Jane et d'Elisabeth.

\- Moi de même, répondit Jane.

\- Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Très bien, Monsieur, je vous remercie, répondit de nouveau Jane.

\- Darcy doit se trouver quelque part au milieu de la foule, dit Bingley à Elisabeth. Je crains qu'il n'ait quelque difficulté à nous rejoindre.

\- Je suis ravie d'apprendre qu'il sera présent.

Après les salutations, il offrit son bras à chacune des deux jeunes femmes pour les escorter parmi les invités jusqu'à la salle de bal. Puis il laissa Lizzie près de Mr Denny pour conduire Jane sur la piste de danse. Avec un signe adressé aux musiciens, le bal de Netherfield commença.

?

Avant le moment où elle entra dans le salon de Netherfield, Elisabeth remarqua, dès son entrée dans le salon, que Wickham ne figurait point dans le bouquet de tuniques rouges qui y étaient rassemblés. Jusque-là l'idée de cette absence n'avait même pas effleuré son esprit. Élisabeth n'avait eu nul doute de l'y rencontrer, les souvenirs qui auraient pu lui en donner ne s'étaient même pas présentés à son esprit. Elle fut, cependant, infiniment soulagée qu'il ne soit pas présent.

Il avait, quand elle se rappelait le récit de Charlotte de la brève rencontre avec Mr Darcy à Meryton, semblé montrer une certaine quantité de peur en le voyant et si son histoire était, sans nul doute malveillante, elle pouvait bien comprendre une certaine réticence, de sa part, à se retrouver en présence de Mr Darcy - notamment parce que celui-ci avait semblé ne montrer que de la colère à son encontre et non de la peur. L'absolue certitude de son absence fut confirmée par son ami, Mr Denny. A Kitty, qui le pressait de questions avec une certaine impatience, il répondit que des affaires urgentes avaient obligé Wickham à partir pour Londres la veille et qu'il n'était point encore de retour, ajoutant d'un air significatif :

– Je ne crois pas que ses affaires l'eussent décidé à s'absenter précisément aujourd'hui s'il n'avait eu surtout le désir d'éviter une rencontre avec un gentleman de cette société.

Cette partie de son information, perdue pour Kitty, fut parfaitement comprise par Elisabeth, et elle se sentait heureuse que ses conjectures s'étaient avérées justes et ne pouvaient pas aider mais dire :

\- Cela ne me surprend pas du tout.

Il apparut que Mr Denny croyait qu'elle était d'accord avec lui et elle n'était pas enclin à corriger son erreur. Sa satisfaction avec l'absence de Mr Wickham devait être égale à celle de Mr Darcy avec qui elle échangea les civilités d'usage.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez décidé d'assister à cette soirée.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'en abstenir, de peur de déplaire à une certaine dame.

\- J'espère que vous ne serez pas effrayé par la danse. Je sais à quel point vous détestez l'activité, dit-elle avec un éclat malicieux dans l'œil, tout en rougissant devant l'allusion.

\- Si Bingley pense que ce divertissement vaut la peine pendant quelques heures, je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet.

Intérieurement, Darcy se traita d'imbécile, songeant qu'il aurait dû répondre dans le même style qu'elle. Mais il était si peu habitué au badinage avec les dames qu'il ne savait trop quoi dire. Pourtant, elle ne parut pas déçue par sa réponse et la lueur dans ses yeux lui fit espérer qu'elle allait le taquiner encore une fois.

\- Je me suis retrouvé prisonnier dans la maison à cause de la pluie, ces derniers jours. Heureusement, j'avais un beau livre à lire. Ce qui m'a permis de m'occuper.

\- Et comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Vous a-t-il suffisamment distrait ?

\- Assez, oui. Mais j'ai dû me réfugier dans ma chambre pour lire afin d'échapper au pénible bavardage de ma mère et de mes jeunes sœurs. Je suis heureuse que Lydia ne soit pas présente. Je suis certaine qu'elle aurait trouvé le moyen de se couvrir de ridicule et qu'elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. C'est dire si elle est centrée sur elle-même.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, votre père a décidé de la retirer de la société ?

\- Oui, et j'en suis soulagée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir si jeune. Ma mère, je le crains, refuse de comprendre que son comportement pourrait nuire à toute la famille. Mais elle semble avoir compris qu'elle n'avait plus son mot à dire, désormais. Mon père veillera à ce que Lydia apprenne ce qui lui fait tellement défaut.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

\- Je suppose que vous avez également découvert l'absence de Mr Wickham ?

\- Non. Il ne va réellement pas venir ? demanda Darcy d'un ton surpris.

\- Mr Denny a prétendu qu'il devait régler une affaire à Londres, mais il a laissé entendre, que selon lui, son absence était dû à son désir de vous éviter.

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots d'un ton railleur et lui adressa un sourire entendu :

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait ajouter la lâcheté à la liste de ses défauts, dit Darcy.

\- Moi, je n'en suis nullement surprise. Mais je suis soulagée de son absence. Il ne pourra pas nous gâcher le bal. Cela vaut mieux pour nous deux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Je me réjouis également de l'absence de Mr Collins. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il risque de mal réagir en apprenant vos intentions à mon égard. Où du moins, ce sera le cas de votre tante.

\- C'est probable, en effet. Mais vous ne devez pas vous en inquiéter. Ma tante n'a pas le moindre pouvoir sur moi. Je le lui ai fait clairement comprendre lors de ma dernière visite.

\- Mais elle pourrait causer des problèmes à ma sœur et à Mr Collins.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle ne peut pas chasser Mr Collins. Le pire qui pourrait lui arriver serait d'être banni de sa présence, ce qui ne sera pas un grand mal. Dans le cas contraire, je trouverais une autre paroisse à votre cousin. Et s'il pouvait être très occupé avec un orphelinat et une école, par exemple, il n'aurait pas le temps d'importuner ses nouveaux bienfaiteurs de ses flagorneries. J'imagine que votre sœur pourrait faire en sorte de l'en décourager.

\- En effet. Ce genre de comportement la choque beaucoup mais elle n'en dira rien avant le mariage. Ensuite, elle veillera à ce qu'il cesse. Je crois qu'elle serait même capable de remettre très poliment lady Catherine à sa place.

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

\- Voilà une scène dont j'aimerais bien être le témoin.

\- Ne vous en réjouissez pas trop vite. Les leçons de morale de ma sœur n'ont rien d'amusant. Bien que, cette fois, elles pourraient être appropriées.

\- Eh bien, tant mieux. Ma tante a besoin de découvrir qu'elle n'est pas le centre du monde, contrairement à ce qu'elle croit. Cela lui fera le plus grand bien de l'apprendre.

\- Et votre cousine ? Que pense-t-elle de cette situation ? N'est-elle pas blessée que vous refusiez de l'épouser ? Après tout, sa mère a dû lui faire croire que vous étiez promis depuis longtemps.

\- Ma cousine sait que ce sont des mensonges. Elle se trouve peut-être sous le joug de sa mère, mais elle n'est ni sourde ni aveugle. Lady Catherine parle souvent à voix haute devant elle comme si elle était invisible. C'est comme cela que j'ai découvert ses manigances concernant ma sœur. Même si je l'ai appris seulement après l'enquête que mon cousin avait faite sur la femme que ma tante lui avait recommandé. Il l'avait reconnue comme une femme qu'il avait vu dans un mauvais lieu.

\- Et cette femme ne l'a pas reconnu ?

\- Non. Mon cousin était déguisé. Il avait une mission à accomplir qui l'avait obligé à se rendre dans cet endroit.

\- Alors, votre sœur a eu de la chance d'échapper aux attentions de Mr Wickham. Elle aurait pu y être sensible.

Au souvenir de ce qui était survenu auparavant, Darcy se rembrunit.

\- Oui, et cela aurait été de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il tomberait assez bas pour s'en prendre à une jeune fille avec qui il avait été élevé. Pourtant, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Je le sais totalement dépourvu de scrupules.

\- Savez-vous ce qui est prévu, à son sujet ?

\- Les Bow Runners sont avertis de l'endroit où il se trouve. Il pourrait se faire arrêter dès demain. Mais ils devront parler au colonel Forster auparavant.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il risque de se montrer violent ?

\- C'est possible. Il pourrait ne pas se laisser arrêter facilement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aura le choix. Ses dettes sont considérables. Suffisantes, en tout cas pour qu'il soit expédié dans les colonies afin de travailler pour les rembourser. Ce qui va sans doute lui prendre le reste de sa vie. Il n'aura pas le choix.

\- Je ne vais pas le plaindre. Il doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je regrette qu'il en soit arrivé là.

Lizzie put sentir la tristesse dans la voix de Mr Darcy et elle en comprit la raison. Mr Wickham avait été son ami et sa trahison était d'autant plus douloureuse. Elle pouvait comprendre son ressentiment à son égard.

Comme la musique commençait à jouer, Mr Darcy invita sa compagne et ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre les danseurs. Leur conversation fut très joyeuse et Lizzie apprécia le fait d'avoir un excellent cavalier, ce qui était peu courant. Ils parlèrent peu. Lizzie, sachant qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, surtout si c'était pour dire des banalités, ne l'obligea pas à lui faire la conversation et ils passèrent un très agréable moment.

?

Après sa danse avec Mr Darcy, Lizzie avait été contrainte de rejoindre sa mère qui voulait savoir de quoi elle avait parlé avec Mr Darcy. Mais elle refusa de satisfaire sa curiosité, à son grand dépit. Elle était extrêmement mécontente. Ce dont sa fille ne se souciait pas le moins du monde.

Elisabeth regarda dans la salle autour d'elle et aperçut son amie, Charlotte Lucas, qu'elle n'avait point vue depuis huit jours.

Elle se tourna vers sa mère :

\- Oh Maman ! Je vois Charlotte Lucas. Elle sera très contrariée si je ne vais pas la saluer car cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas revue.

Et, tout en prononçant ces mots, elle s'éloigna, se déplaçant aussi rapidement que possible sans enfreindre les règles de la bienséance. Elle entendit la voix stridente de sa mère qui l'appelait, mais fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et poursuivit son chemin à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce que Charlotte s'aperçoive de sa présence.

\- Lizzie ! Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes absolument ravissante, ce soir. N'y aurait-il pas un gentleman que vous voulez impressionner ?

Lizzie haussa les sourcils en guise de réponse et Charlotte sourit, satisfaite.

\- Je vois que je ne me trompe pas.

\- Et vous, Charlotte, n'êtes-vous pas courtisée par le docteur Arlington ? Où donc est-il passé ?

\- Il est allé nous chercher à boire. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir s'il parvient à se frayer un passage dans cette foule.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous, Charlotte. Vous méritez un homme qui vous aime et qui vous respecte. Pouvez-vous imaginer l'enfer que ce serait si l'une de nous devait épouser un homme comme Mr Collins. Quelle horreur !

\- Ou quelqu'un comme Mr Wickham. Ce serait bien pire car Mr Collins, au moins, est respectable. Il semble, cependant, que nous ne soyons pas les seules à avoir été frappées par les flèches de Cupidon.

Elisabeth suivit le regard de son amie et vit Jane et Mr Bingley debout un peu plus près l'un de l'autre que la bienséance le dicterait et en train de parler près des rafraîchissements dans l'attente de la prochaine série de danses. Elisabeth sourit :

\- Oui, je crois qu'ils sont bien adaptés l'un à l'autre. En fait, je ne peux pas penser à deux personnes plus parfaites dans leur mariage !

Charlotte en convint :

\- Je peux voir ce que vous voulez dire. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas encore vu un homme aussi épris d'une dame que Mr Bingley semble l'être avec Jane.

\- Je crois que le sentiment est tout à fait réciproque.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Eh bien, c'est tout à fait heureux !

\- Avez-vous des doutes au sujet des sentiments de Jane après l'avoir vu parler ainsi avec Mr Bingley ? demanda Elisabeth avec une certaine incrédulité.

\- Pas de manière à critiquer Jane, bien sûr. C'est seulement qu'il est préférable, afin d'encourager un prétendant, de montrer plus d'affection que l'on en ressent. Les hommes ont besoin d'être encouragés.

\- Vous m'avez déjà dit cela. Mais Charlotte, dites-moi comment une dame est sensée agir ainsi sans manquer aux règles de la bienséance et risquer de devenir un objet de discussion pour les commères ? De plus, elle a besoin de temps pour voir clair dans ses sentiments. Quel meilleur moyen que de passer du temps avec le jeune homme concerné ?

\- Lizzie, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi romantique que vous. Je crois que votre père a courtisé votre mère pendant trois mois avant de demander sa main. Il aurait pu, pendant tout ce temps, découvrir sa véritable personnalité. Mais il s'est laissé aveugler par les apparences. Et vous avez vu le résultat ? Il vaut mieux, pour Jane, qu'elle en sache le moins possible sur son prétendant. Cela lui évitera les mauvaises surprises.

\- Mais elle risquerait de les découvrir après le mariage et il sera trop tard pour changer les choses.

\- Mr Bingley est un beau parti pour Jane. C'est un gentleman dans tous les sens du terme, même s'il n'en porte pas encore le titre. De plus, il dispose de solides revenus, il apprend à gérer un domaine et il a la chance d'avoir pour ami un homme loyal et digne de confiance qui peut lui apporter son aide dans de nombreux domaines. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ses autres admirateurs étaient loin d'être aussi agréables.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Lizzie.

\- Pourtant, si l'un d'eux l'avait demandée en mariage, votre mère l'aurait forcée à accepter.

\- Mais mon père l'en aurait empêchée, peu importe son opinion.

\- Elle aurait été furieuse.

\- Tout autant qu'elle l'aurait été si elle avait tenté de m'apparier avec Mr Collins que j'aurai refusé. Mais elle n'aurait rien pu y changer puisque seule la volonté de mon père compte.

Lizzie regarda autour d'elle et remarqua Kitty en train de discuter avec l'un de ses cavaliers et plusieurs autres messieurs. Elle constata, avec un vif soulagement, que sa sœur se comportait avec modération. Si elle se montrait souriante et gaie avec les messieurs qui se trouvaient en sa compagnie, elle évita les éclats de rire vulgaires qui étaient dans les habitudes de Lydia. Elle espéra qu'elle continuerait de se comporter de cette manière et ne suivrait plus les conseils choquants de Lydia. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus heureuse ce soir, peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas obligée à rivaliser avec sa sœur cadette.

\- Je crois que Kitty va commencer à prendre conscience que les messieurs l'apprécieront beaucoup plus si elle se conduit comme Jane et moi plutôt que comme Lydia.

\- Il est regrettable que vous ne lui ayez pas ouvert les yeux plus tôt. Cela vous aurait évité beaucoup de tracas.

\- Tant mieux. Elle est plus jolie et moins sotte que Lydia. Je crois que, bien dirigée, elle pourrait rencontrer un homme qui voudra l'épouser. En ce qui concerne Lydia, c'est différent. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas compris qu'elle doit changer sa façon de se conduire, elle ne trouvera jamais de mari. Seuls les hommes disposés à s'amuser avec les jeunes idiotes seront attirés par elle.

\- Heureusement, mon père a compris le danger. Elle ne fera plus ce qu'elle veut et même ma mère ne pourra plus la défendre. Pas après ce qui s'est passé. Si vous aviez vu sa tête, Charlotte ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi choquée. Je crois qu'il fallait cela pour qu'elle comprenne que son indulgence envers Lydia allait nuire à toute la famille.

\- Surtout avec un homme comme Mr Wickham à Meryton. Que va-t-il se passer, à son sujet ?

\- Il est recherché pour de nombreuses dettes. Il va se retrouver en prison et pourrait bien être déporté dans les colonies afin de travailler pour rembourser ce qu'il doit. Il est douteux qu'il revienne un jour en Angleterre.

\- Tant mieux. Les hommes comme lui sont dangereux.

Les deux jeunes femmes se turent en voyant le docteur Arlington qui arrivait en tenant deux verres dans ses mains. Elisabeth s'excusa et les laissa seuls. Elle cherchait à retrouver Jane lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par Mr Bingley.

?

A la fin de leurs premières danses, Mr Bingley demanda à Elisabeth si elle voulait bien l'aider à convaincre Jane de se rendre sur le balcon donnant sur le salon afin de prendre un peu d'air frais. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire et accepta volontiers. Lizzie fut heureuse de voir le soulagement mêlé de plaisir sur le visage de Mr Bingley lorsqu'elle accepta de lui venir en aide et elle était certaine de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Elle laissa Charlotte en compagnie du docteur Arlington qui avait enfin réussi à la rejoindre.

Elisabeth chercha Jane dans la foule et la découvrit qui terminait la seconde danse avec le fils aîné de Mr Goulding - qui n'avait pas plus de seize ans, mais était déjà bien assez épris de Jane - ! Lizzie attrapa le bras de Jane et murmura :

\- Jane, j'ai besoin de parler avec vous tout de suite. Voulez-vous venir avec moi à le salon ?

Compatissante et aimante, Jane s'inquiéta pour sa sœur et lui demanda :

\- Bien sûr, Lizzie mais est-ce que vous allez bien ? Dois-je aller chercher Mr Jones Ou peut-être Papa ?

Lizzie la coupa rapidement :

\- Non, non, je n'ai besoin de rien de la sorte. Je veux seulement parler avec vous, mais tout de suite.

Jane céda volontiers et elles sortirent avec discrétion de la salle de bal en passant par une porte moins visible qui les conduisit jusqu'au salon où elles voulaient se rendre. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, Lizzie vit que la porte du balcon était déjà entrouverte. Sachant Mr Bingley était dehors et attendait sa sœur, elle chuchota à l'attention de Jane :

\- Je vais rester ici et garder un œil sur vous,.

Puis elle lui donna une tape amicale et poussa doucement la porte et sur le balcon.

La pauvre Jane était extrêmement confuse. D'abord, Lizzie la faisait sortir de la salle de bal sous prétexte d'avoir besoin de son aide pour une affaire quelconque, et puis ensuite, elle la pousse vers le balcon sans l'accompagner ni lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant, cependant, pour que Jane se rendre compte de la présence de Mr Bingley de l'autre côté du balcon. Elle sentit une joie immense inonder son corps et en même temps, elle vacilla sur ses jambes, bouleversée par les émotions qui l'inondaient. Mr Bingley, qui l'accueillait avec un grand sourire, parut consterné par sa réaction et s'empressa de venir la rejoindre et de glisser sa main sous son coude pour la soutenir.


	23. Chapitre 23

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir fait attendre. Ce chapitre est court et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite. Je ferais mon possible pour que ce soit rapide. Merci pour tous les commentaires. J'espère en avoir beaucoup d'autres pour m'encourager. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 23**

\- Miss Bennet ! Vous sentez-vous bien ? Est-ce que l'air du soir est trop froid pour vous ?

Jane lui adressa un chaleureux sourire.

\- Mr Bingley ! Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir alarmé. Je vais très bien, merci. J'ai seulement été surprise en vous voyant car je ne me doutais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici.

Le visage de Mr Bingley montra sa déception, pensant qu'elle était fâchée de sa présence, mais elle ajouta rapidement :

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que je sois mécontente de me trouver en votre compagnie. C'est juste que Lizzie m'a demandée de venir ici avec elle mais elle ne m'a pas accompagnée…

Brusquement, la compréhension se fit jour dans son esprit et sur son visage alors que le sourire de Mr Bingley confirmait ses nouveaux soupçons :

\- Ce n'était pas un hasard, c'est bien cela ?

Bingley secoua la tête et essaya de déchiffrer sur son visage si ce qu'il avait fait serait bien reçue de la jeune femme. Tout d'abord, il ne put rien percevoir du tout, puis il la vit rougir alors qu'elle répondait d'un ton calme :

\- Je vois.

Il reprit courage en se rendant compte qu'elle restait sur le balcon en sa compagnie alors qu'il lui aurait été facile de s'en aller. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir le moindre doute sur ses intentions et il devait savoir comment elle allait les accueillir. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença :

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner cette petite comédie. Je peux vous assurer que je ne pensais pas à mal en demandant à votre sœur de vous amener ici. Je voulais seulement parler en privé avec vous, mais je ne tenais pas à attirer l'attention des autres invités. Me permettez-vous d'avoir un entretien privé avec vous ?

Alors qu'il prononçait ses dernières paroles, Jane ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers son visage. Son expression était chaleureuse et son sourire très large, mais aussi taquin.

« Il sait que je ne vais pas refuser. Après tout, je ne suis pas partie comme j'aurai dû le faire. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Que vais-je faire si le but de cette réunion était de me demander en mariage ?

A cette pensée, Jane cessa presque de respirer et sa réponse à sa question était plus calme que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

\- Bien sûr, Mr Bingley.

Pourtant, Mr Bingley ne parut pas du tout préoccupé par la douceur de sa réponse, seul le contenu lui importait et il sourit de façon si large que Jane le sentit se rapprocher d'elle, peut-être de façon inconsciente et tomber à ses pieds !

Mr Bingley se rapprocha donc ainsi, mais à sa grande surprise, il mit un genou en terre. Le souffle de Jane se bloqua alors qu'elle le regardait et attendait.

Il la regarda et ses yeux exprimait la sincérité de son cœur, elle était certaine qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Est-ce qu'elle respirait encore ? Elle ne pouvait pas le dire ! Il se décida enfin à parler :

\- Miss Bennet, j'espère que ce ne sera pas une surprise pour vous de savoir que je suis désespérément et irrévocablement amoureux de vous. Je peux dire que, dès le premier moment où je vous ai vue, j'ai été envoûté par votre beauté, votre grâce et votre charme. Et comme j'ai eu le privilège de me trouver en votre compagnie au cours de ces dernières semaines, j'ai pu me rendre compte que mes premiers n'était pas un simple engouement comme j'en ai fait plusieurs fois l'expérience. Vous êtes un ange descendu sur terre, et alors que je ne suis pas sûr d'être digne d'une telle beauté, je sais maintenant que je ne serais jamais heureux sans votre douce présence. Je veux être avec vous pour toujours. Miss Bennet, consentez-vous à faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes et de me permettre de m'efforcer d'être digne de vous en devenant ma femme ?

Profondément surprise, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Jane, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui répondre. Elle avait espéré et rêvé de ce moment, sans jamais se permettre de croire que l'homme prononcerait des paroles aussi belles que celles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous concernant une demande en mariage venant de Mr Bingley, elle n'imaginait pas qu'il éprouvait pour elle des sentiment aussi tendres !

Au début, elle se sentit in capable de trouver les bons mots tellement son cœur débordait de joie. Mais tout en se rappelant qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore répondu et qu'il attendait en la regardant avec une anxiété mêlée d'espoir, elle parvint enfin à prendre la parole :

\- Oui ! Il n'y a rien qui m'apporterait plus de joie, Mr Bingley, que de devenir votre femme.

A peine avait-elle parlé que Mr Bingley, impulsivement, prit une de ses mains dans les siennes en murmurant : « Chère Jane » si doucement que cela ressemblait presque à une prière. Il embrassa le dessus de sa main avant de la tourner pour appuyer ses lèvres sur sa paume.

Son soupir et son « Oh ! » surpris le ramena à ses sens et il changea de visage instantanément, puis se releva en reposant sa main et en se relevant.

\- Miss Bennet, je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir pris de telles libertés.

Jane balaya ses excuses dans un mouvement inhabituel de confiance en elle, malgré le petit sourire qui adoucit ses paroles.

\- Monsieur Bingley, s'il vous plaît, ne vous excusez pas ! Je ne peux pas regretter vos actions et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il en est de même pour vous. Si nous devons nous marier un jour, ce genre de liberté sera admis. Je…

Elle rougit et balbutia ;

\- J'espère seulement que vous ne penserez pas du mal de moi parce que je n'ai pas tenté de vous arrêter ?

Bingley sentit son cœur vibrer en voyant les mouvements de ses lèvres alors qu'elle parlait. Ses paroles évoquaient dans son esprit des images qu'il était préférable de ne pas envisager lors d'un bal se déroulant dans sa propre maison. Néanmoins, il constata qu'il était satisfait par sa réaction. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par les dames audacieuses, mais il se rendit compte que le fait que Jane apprécie ses attentions n'était pas du tout la même chose. Avec les autres femmes, elles cherchaient son attention dans le seul but d'avoir accès à son argent ou de le piéger dans le mariage pour d'autres raisons sociales. Il pensait que leurs attentions et leurs tentatives de séduction étaient fausses alors que Jane était clairement innocente. Mais elle lui manifestait une telle confiance qu'elle accueillait ses attentions et son affection sans arrière-pensée. Il se retrouva en train de souhaiter désespérément, presque douloureusement la tenir dans ses bras et avoir le droit d'embrasser ses douces lèvres, mais il savait qu'il devrait s'en abstenir.

A la place, il répondit :

\- Ma chère miss Bennet, je ne pourrais jamais penser du mal de vous, surtout à cause de mes propres actions ! Si vous n'êtes pas blessée ou offensé, alors je ne peux pas regretter mes gestes.

Sur ces mots, il prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et déposa un chaste baiser sur son dos avant de la relâcher.

\- Mais je tâcherai de mieux me contrôler car vous avez tout à fait raison de dire que ce genre de libertés est réservée à ceux qui sont mariés et pas aux autres. Pour l'instant, je pense que je devrais aller parler à votre père afin d'obtenir sa bénédiction. Voulez-vous retourner dans la salle de bal jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous rejoindre ?

La tête de Jane était tellement pleine de sentiments, d'images et de pensées de bonheur qu'elle ne pouvait même pas prononcer des paroles cohérente. A la place, elle répondit par un petit sourire et un hochement de tête. Le sourire avec lequel son fiancé lui répondit causa à son cœur de battre presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il la saluait joyeusement avant de l'escorter jusqu'au salon où l'attendait sa sœur, puis disparaissait par une porte opposée à celle où elle était entrée avec Elisabeth.

Comme le souvenir de sa sœur lui rappelait sa présence, Elisabeth se retrouva soudainement en face de Jane, assise sur une chaise face à la cheminée.

\- Jane ?

Jane sursauta de surprise, mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Lizzie ! Oh, Lizzie, je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! J'ai la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles !

Elisabeth sourit aussi largement que Jane tout en la taquinant :

\- Maintenant, me laisserez-vous essayer de deviner ce qui semble vous rendre si heureuse ?

Elle tapota sa lèvre avec son index en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Jane se mit à rire tout en l'accusant :

\- Vous saviez qu'il serait là ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Vous a-t-il demandé votre main ?

Elisabeth ne put contenir son excitation et eut un sourire joyeux lorsque Jane hocha la tête, les yeux encore humides de ses larmes de joie.

Les sœurs s'embrassèrent tandis que Lizzie disait.

\- Oh Jane, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. Personne ne mérite plus que vous un tel bonheur.

?

Lizzie s'était absentée assez longtemps avec Jane et elles savaient qu'elles devait retourner dans la salle de bal. Elle avait entendu tous les détails de la demande en mariage de Mr Bingley et partagé les larmes de joie de Jane, avant qu'elles ne conviennent toutes les deux qu'elles devaient reprendre un visage normal avant de quitter le salon. Elle soupira et se réjouit de pouvoir transmettre la nouvelle à Mr Darcy si elle parvenait à le retrouver.

Essayant d'arborer un sourire tranquille sur son visage, elle prit le bras de Jane et ensemble, elles retournèrent à la salle de bal. Bien que la dernière danse avant le dîner n'ait pas encore commencé, Lizzie fut heureuse de voir Mr Darcy qui venait dans sa direction. Jane informa sa sœur du retour de leur père dans la salle de bal.

\- Lizzie ! Papa vient juste de revenir de la table des rafraîchissement. Pensez-vous qu'il a déjà eu une conversation avec… ?

Jane s'arrêta, sachant qu'Elisabeth comprendrait.

\- J'imagine que oui, Jane. Peut-être devriez-vous aller parler avec lui.

Lizzie observa que sa sœur et son père venait de se voir mutuellement. Les connaissant tous les deux comme elle le faisait, elle comprit sans peine son sourire et son hochement de tête comme Jane le faisait. Le sourire de Jane devint encore plus large alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil vers Lizzie pour chercher son approbation avant de s'éloigner pour remercier son père et ensuite aller retrouver son fiancé. Elisabeth n'eut pas le cœur de refuser à Jane et elle hocha la tête dans la direction de leur père indiquant à Jane qu'elle devait le rejoindre. Jane lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras, qui n'était pas vraiment adapté à une salle de bal avant de s'éloigner en bondissant légèrement d'un pas plus rapide que la bienséance le conseillait vers leur père.

Darcy la rejoignit à ce moment-là et lui adressa un regard curieux :

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? Bingley se comporte de façon curieuse.

Elisabeth arbora un large sourire.

\- Il vient tout juste de se fiancer et s'apprête à parler à mon père.

\- Ah ! Je lui souhaite bon courage. Affronter votre père me donne des sueurs froides.

Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Il ne faut pas vous laisser impressionner, Mr Darcy. Mon père n'est pas un homme méchant. Si vous lui montrez un visage impassible, il n'osera pas pousser ses moqueries trop loin.

Darcy garda le silence un moment avant de demander :

\- Que diriez-vous de faire un doublé, miss Elisabeth ?

Lizzie rougit :

\- Vous voulez rendre ma mère complètement folle ? De toute façon, il vous faudrait faire mieux que poser cette question. J'ai entendu la demande que Mr Bingley a fait à Jane. Vous ne pouvez pas faire moins que lui.

\- Etait-il à genoux ? demanda Darcy.

\- Absolument !

\- Alors, je vais devoir y réfléchir.

\- Il vous faudra, en effet, agir de sorte de ne pas me décevoir. Vous devez même faire mieux que Mr Bingley. Sinon, vous risquez fort de devenir la victime de ses taquineries.

\- Si j'en juge par ce que j'ai observé, il se pourrait que Bingley ne soit pas le seul à envisager d'annoncer ses fiançailles ce soir.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Regardez le docteur Arlington. Il est en train de parler à sir William.

Lizzie tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Charlotte qui observait son père et son soupirant avec une grande attention.

\- Je suis heureuse de constater qu'il y a au moins un homme qui a vu à travers l'apparence physique les qualités de mon amie.

\- Je pense que vous avez raison, c'est une jeune femme remarquable, approuva Darcy. Le fait qu'elle ait été capable de voir à travers les paroles de Wickham en est une preuve.

\- En effet. Je ne suis pas sûre que je me serais montrée aussi intelligente. J'ai parfois tendance à juger trop vite et j'ai du mal à admettre mes erreurs.

\- Mais vous finissez par le faire. Je suis sûr que vous avez trop le sens de la justice pour vous obstiner à croire une chose qui n'est pas vraie.

\- Oui, mais contrairement à Charlotte, j'aurai pu le croire sans chercher à avoir des preuves.

\- Vous n'aviez aucune raison de le faire. Il vous aurait suffit de me parler et vous auriez su la vérité. Je sais, cependant, à quel point il est habile à tromper les gens. Il a réussi à tromper mon père et il m'a trompé moi-même pendant de nombreuses années, même si j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez dû ressentir devant sa trahison, dit Lizzie. Mais au moins, maintenant, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Pensez-vous qu'il y ait la moindre chance pour qu'il change ?

\- Cela me paraît peu probable. Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait le désir. Il croit avoir le droit de faire tout ce qu'il veut.

\- Et cela, simplement parce que votre père a fait de lui son filleul et lui a offert une bonne éducation ?

\- Oui. Je pense que mon père n'a pas vu le danger que cela pourrait provoquer. Il n'a pas tenu du caractère de sa mère. En lui accordant toutes ces faveurs, il lui a laissé croire, sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il avait le droit de mener une vie de facilité, sans se donner la peine de travailler pour assurer sa subsistante. Et lorsqu'il a pris conscience de son erreur, il s'en est pris à moi, comme si j'étais responsable de sa déception.

\- Vous auriez dû lui tourner le dos depuis longtemps.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas si facile. Je ne peux oublier le temps où il fut mon ami. Et mon père appréciait sa compagnie. C'est à cause de lui que je n'ai rien fait contre lui. Une grave erreur. Il a tenté de s'en prendre à ma sœur. C'est une chose que je ne peux pas pardonner. Et je sais que, s'il en a l'occasion, il tentera de nuire à votre famille dans le but de m'atteindre. Je vous conseille, miss Elisabeth, d'éviter de vous promener toute seule au cours des prochains jours. Même avec vos chiens. Je crains qu'il ne cherche à s'en prendre à vous.

\- Je veillerais à ne sortir qu'avec mes sœurs et mes amis. Mes chiens ne l'aiment pas. Ils ne lui permettront pas de s'approcher de moi.

\- Tant mieux. J'en suis soulagé. Je sais qu'il est totalement dépourvu de scrupules.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Darcy. J'éviterais de m'éloigner de Longbourn jusqu'à ce que nous soyons débarrassés de lui. Son absence est la preuve de sa lâcheté. Il est déjà mal vu, en ville. Je doute que quiconque accorde le moindre crédit à ce qu'il raconte.

\- Ce qui le rendra d'autant plus dangereux.

\- Je l'ai rencontré, il y a quelques jours, je peux comprendre que les femmes le trouvent beau. Cependant, en parlant d'un point de vue physique, il est loin de vous égaler.

Darcy rougit devant ce compliment dissimulé.

\- Merci, miss Elisabeth. Je suis touché par vos paroles. Il serait probablement vexé s'il vous entendait.

Lizzie se mit à rire.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? Ce n'est qu'un étranger, après tout ! Il n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Je préfère me préoccuper de choses plus intéressantes.

Et elle tourna la tête pour regarder sa sœur aînée qui se trouvait en compagnie de Mr Bingley.

?

Il n'existait aucun moyen dans ce monde de comparer la joie débordante dans le cœur de Charles Bingley alors qu'il quittait le salon, soulagé d'avoir obtenu sans trop de mal la main de Jane Bennet. Son sourire était si large que ses joues en étaient douloureuses, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment. Maintenant, le dernier obstacle à affronter était son père.

« _Mais_ , raisonna-t-il, _comment cela pourrait-il être difficile_? _Après tout, il lui avait donné l'autorisation de courtiser Jane sans même que je le lui demande. »_

En effet, rien ne pouvait ébranler sa joie alors qu'il partait à la recherche du père de sa fiancée.

Trouver Mr Bennet s'avéra seulement une question de minutes, ce qui était parfait car le dîner approchait et il souhaitait revendiquer la main de Jane, -il sourit à la double signification -, avant qu'un autre homme ne demande à l'escorter. La chance continua à favoriser Mr Bingley lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Mme Bennet était plongée dans une conversation avec d'autres matrones et il pu assez facilement convaincre Mr Bennet de quitter la compagnie d'un homme de la région dont il avait fait la connaissance, Mr Brown, peut-être ? Où peut-être Mr Goulding ?

Peu importait, après tout. Il salua et demanda un entretien privé avec Mr Bennet. L'homme ne parut pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'interruption de sa conversation et il suivit sans mal Mr Bingley jusqu'à la petite salle à manger du matin. Bingley avait brièvement envisagé de le conduire jusqu'à la bibliothèque, sachant que Mr Bennet appréciait les livres, mais comme elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la maison et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il jugea préférable de choisir la petite salle à manger qui devrait convenir parfaitement pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Mr Bingley s'arrêta et se tourna vers Mr Bennet. Il se sentit tout d'un coup plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu. Mr Bennet arborait un sourire amusé, mais savourait son verre d'un air tranquille, sentant clairement et voulant même profiter de l'inconfort du jeune homme. S'il avait la moindre idée de quelles était les intentions de Mr Bingley, il n'en montrait rien. Bingley se racla la gorge qu'il trouva un peu sèche et regretta de ne pas avoir emporté un verre de cognac pour en boire une gorgée, songea-t-il avec ironie.

Ironiquement, il remarqua que si sa gorge était sèche, ses mains étaient moites.

Pourtant, le sourire de Jane était assez frais dans sa mémoire pour desserrer le nœud dans sa gorge et il commença, malgré une légère hésitation, son discours :

\- Mr Bennet, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer en privé. J'imagine que vous pouvez avoir une idée des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai demander cet entretien privé.

Il s'interrompit et regarda Mr Bennet pour obtenir une confirmation, alors qu'il essuyait nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon.

Le visage de Mr Bennet était tout à fait énigmatique, en dehors de son amusement clair, et il lui donna une réponse tout aussi équivoque :

\- J'ai beaucoup de pensées et des notions, Mr Bingley, mais je crains que vous aurez besoin de vous montrer plus précis.

Bingley était certain qu'il a vu la contraction d'un sourire réprimé sur le visage de Mr Bennet, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir foi en une telle expression passagère. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi Mr Bennet jouait ainsi avec lui, mais décida que le moment était mal choisi pour se poser de telles questions.

Par conséquent…, poursuivit-il, en levant un sourcil

\- Oui, bien sûr, monsieur. Eh bien, je suis… c'est… je pense que cela ne peut pas être une surprise pour vous de savoir que j'ai… euh, passé un certain temps en compagnie de Jane, je veux dire, miss Bennet, dit-il nerveusement.

Il regarda Mr Bennet et voyant que le monsieur ne semblait pas en colère contre lui, poursuivit-il après avoir inspiré profondément :

\- J'ai développé une profonde affection à l'égard de votre fille, monsieur.

Mr Bennet lui fit un petit clin d'œil pour montrer son accord, mais ses lèvres restèrent pincées et Bingley le considéra comme un encouragement à continuer.

\- Je tiens à ce qu'elle devienne mon épouse et je souhaite vous demander votre consentement.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres de façon précipitée et Bingley éprouva un mélange de soulagement et de nervosité après les avoir prononcées.

\- Je vois. Avez-vous parlé à Jane à ce sujet ?

Le calme avec lequel Mr Bennet posa cette question après un tel bouleversement émotionnel obligea Mr Bingley à faire une pause avant de se rendre compte qu'il valait beaucoup mieux lui dire la vérité :

\- Oui, je l'ai fait et elle m'a donné son consentement.

Jugeant qu'il avait peut-être usurpé l'autorité de Mr Bennet, il ajouta, pour faire bonne mesure :

\- Bien entendu, je comptais aussi vous demander votre bénédiction. Mais j'ai jugé préférable d'avoir son accord avant de vous le donner.

Maintenant, le visage de Mr Bennet arbora certainement un petit sourire.

\- Oui, je suppose qu'elle a très bien fait. Je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis surpris et je suppose que vous avez soigneusement examiné toutes les conséquences d'une telle union. Vous avez les moyens de vous soutenir ainsi que ma fille ? Si je devais vous rappeler que mes filles n'auront qu'une très dissuasif sur vous ?petite dot, vous ne trouverez pas que cette information pourra avoir un effet

La lueur vigilante qui apparut dans les yeux de Mr Bennet fut perdue pour Bingley qui était tout à fait désireux de rassurer le père sur ses attentions et sa dévotion éternelle envers Jane :

\- Monsieur, je suis conscient que miss Bennet n'a pas de dot importante, mais je n'ai aucun besoin d'épouser une femme riche. En fait, je souhaiterais épouser votre fille, même si elle était sans un sou. Je ne me préoccupe pas de questions financières et je dispose de moyens suffisants pour que nous puissions vivre tout à fait confortablement.

Certes, Mr Bennet ne pouvait qu'être satisfait avec le prétendant de sa fille. Il était tout à fait conscient que Mr Bingley et Jane étaient parfaitement assortis l'un à l'autre, mais Mr Bennet était en outre heureux de constater que, même sous l'emprise de l'angoisse, Mr Bingley conservait sa nature aimable et généreuse. Jane n'était pas celle qui se souciait réellement de parure mais elle avait été élevée comme la fille d'un gentilhomme, en dépit de son manque de dot, même si Mr Bennet estimait que lui assurer un avenir confortable était son obligation à lui. En effet, Mr Bingley, dans son exubérance, était encore plus accommodant que Mr Bennet aurait pu l'espérer. L'idée était douce-amère du fait que Mr Bennet pensait à lui-même tel qu'il était tant d'années auparavant, mais avec la différence notable qui ce jeune homme avait choisi une dame qui était à la fois belle et d'humeur égale. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu faire aussi bien pour lui-même.

« _Mais_ , pensa-t-il avec résignation, _cela ne servirait à rien de s'attarder sur le passé_ ».

Votre avocat établira les documents nécessaires. Mon frère Phillips et moi les examinerons avec attention. Jane est une bonne fille et sera une bonne épouse pour vous, et, si j'ose dire, vous serez certainement un bon mari pour elle.

Sur ces mots, Mr Bennet hocha la tête, se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir, il se tourna de nouveau vers un Bingley plutôt étonné et ajouta :

\- Oh, je vais sur-le-champ informer Mme Bennet de la nouvelle. Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à l'exubérance de sa réaction.

Puis, avec un petit rire, il quitta la pièce.

Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes à Mr Bingley pour être capable de se déplacer correctement. Mais bientôt, la réalisation que Mr Bennet avait donné son consentement s'infiltra enfin dans son cerveau et il sentit qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de maîtriser les émotions qui s'emparaient de lui. Un grand cri de triomphe jaillit de ses lèvres sans qu'il soit en mesure de le réprimer. Malgré le ridicule qu'il y avait à crier dans une salle vide pendant son bal, cela lui permit de se débarrasser d'une partie de l'anxiété qu'il avait ressenti au cours de la dernière heure. Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, maintenant, c'était de la joie. Et tout de suite après vint le désir de retourner auprès de sa bien-aimée Jane ! Comme à son habitude, à peine cette idée lui vint-elle à l'esprit qu'il l'a mis en application en sortant du salon pour rejoindre la salle de bal.

?


End file.
